Tratando de Hacer lo Correcto
by Krystal of Nol
Summary: A veces la elección correcta no siempre es lo que parece, a veces es casi imposible de encontrar, y a veces tienden a lastimar. Las elecciones importantes nunca son fáciles, pero deben hacerse, algo que Robin está empezando a entender.
1. Una decisión de Consecuencia

**Krystal of Nol nuevamente se hace presente con un nuevo proyecto de traducción, esta vez con un fic de Finalitylife, y con el permiso de ésta, les traigo el primer capítulo de la historia, diciendo esto sólo una vez: Teen Titans no me pertenece...**

**Por favor espero sus comentarios, vamos un review no le hace daño a nadie jejeje...**

**Raven Forever.**

**Atte: K.o.N**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Un decisión de consecuencia 

El problema que enfrentaba en este momento era contrario a todo lo que pensé enfrentaría en la vida y sabía que su solución cambiaría enormemente las cosas. Este problema era algo que había intentado tan duro evitar, pero no podría mantener indiferencia hacia mis amigos. Estaba en mi naturaleza tratar y ayudar a las personas cuando tenían problemas y era ese hecho lo que probablemente me puso en esta situación. Batman siempre me enseñó que las emociones eran una debilidad y las personas que te importaban podrían ser usadas en tu contra. Decía que lo entendía, aún así formé un equipo con personas que ahora me importaban profundamente y exactamente lo que Batman había querido decir lo experimenté en una horrible realidad cuando Slade me convirtió en su aprendiz. La vida de mis amigos fueron amenazadas por mi causa, fueron usados para volverme en lo que siempre temí convertirme. Fui obligado a lastimarlos física y emocionalmente para protegerlos.

Después de toda una prueba, juré que nunca permitiría que algo así pasara de nuevo. Me dije que tendría que distanciarme más de ellos, simplemente para que nadie más viera cuánto me importaban, así nunca podrían usarlos como Slade lo hizo. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. No podía apartarlos por completo y continuar intentando que fueran todos felices, permitirles saber cómo los quería. Comprendí que me había acercado demasiado y nunca podría vivir sin ellos por mi cuenta, eventualmente acepté este hecho, pero también decidí que no me acercaría más a ellos de lo que ya estaba.

Me senté en mi cuarto meditando sobre lo que debía hacer. No quería hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero era necesario, sin embargo aún tenía problemas para encontrar las palabras correctas. En realidad, dudaba que hubieran palabras correctas para esto. Cómo haces para decirle a dos mujeres que lo que sientes por él nunca podrá ser mutuo. Sin importar cuanto te preocupaban, siempre sería un amor no correspondido porque el deber era la emoción primordial. Con Starfire sería mucho más fácil. No era ningún secreto que la hermosa princesa Tamaraniana estaba enamorado de mí.

Cualquiera con la mitad de cerebro podría ver eso. Siempre actué como si no lo supiera, que no noté su deseo de estar constantemente conmigo, cómo se puso celosa de Kitten cuando me obligaron a que tuviera una cita con ella. Rogaba ignorancia, intentando no animar cualquier fantasía que había preparado en su cabeza, aunque quizás fue mi culpa por siempre pasar tiempo con ella, sintiéndome obligado a enseñarle las costumbres de la Tierra.

Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que confesara su eterno amor por mí y decidí que hablaría con ella antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decírmelo. Tendría que bajarla de su nube y romper su amable y gentil corazón. No quería hacerlo, pero sabía que entre más pronto ella supiera la verdad, más pronto podría continuar con su vida. Conocía bien a Starfire y sabía que estaría muy triste por un tiempo, pero se recuperaría. Sabía que en el futuro sus sentimientos serían hacia alguien más y estaría tan feliz con esa persona como si hubiera estado conmigo. Starfire siempre encontraría una forma de ser feliz y ése era quizás su más grande regalo. A pesar de todo, sabía como sería la mirada en sus ojos cuando le dijera que nosotros nunca estaríamos juntos, probablemente me atormentaría por los años que venían. Sería un monstruo si pudiera lastimar al ser más puro e inocente del universo y no sentirme mal por eso. Liberé un profundo suspiro. Starfire era el menor problema en todo esto. Ella no era nada comparado a lo que sabía vendría al tratar con Raven.

Aún no estaba completamente seguro cuándo o cómo empezó esto, pero un día simplemente la noté dándome miradas. Al principio no eran de frente y estoy seguro que si no llevara una máscara nunca hubieran ocurrido, porque Raven no podía decir que yo estaba mirándola, pero la vi. Ella se sentaba en silencio en el sofá, leyendo esos largos libros que usaba para hacer su mirada más pequeña, pero nunca leía completamente. Yo alcanzaría a verla de vez en cuando mirando hacia mí y entonces sus ojos se dirigían rápidamente de regreso al libro como si nada hubiera pasado.

Durante algún tiempo, no presté atención, pero ya no podía ignorarlas cuando empezaron a aumentar en número y eran acompañadas de vez en cuando con un pequeño rubor. Probablemente una vez más era mi culpa que las emociones empezaran. Siempre estaba preguntándole cómo estaba e intentando que fuera más abierta. Traté que mi amiga se sintiera mejor e intenté conocerla mejor. A veces deseo poder negar mi naturaleza de ayudar a las personas, pero no puedo, sobre todo cuando las considero amigos.

Supe que las cosas se ponían peor cuando ella empezó a meditar en el gimnasio mientras yo hacía ejercicio. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí cuando entrenaba y era ligeramente agotador. Siempre le pregunté por qué estaba allí y no en el techo y su respuesta sería que afuera era muy caluroso. Le pregunté por qué no estaba en su cuarto y me dijo que necesitaba salir de su habitación por un rato. Nunca recibí más palabras de ella que no fueran esas.

Finalmente, cuando ella entró en mi mente para salvarme de Slade supe por fin la verdad. Raven, la oscura, la chica sin emociones quien siempre decía que los sentimientos eran en vano, se había enamorado de mí. Quizás fue intencional de su parte, quizás era lo único que podía intentar y decirme sus sentimientos, pero cuando entró en mi mente, ella creó un vínculo entre nosotros. A través de él, yo pude captar algunas de sus emociones, las emociones que sentía por mí. El amor que tenía por mí, la felicidad que pasaba a través de ella cada vez que yo estaba cerca.

El vínculo también me permitió dar vistazos de sus sueños, bien la mejor palabra para describirlos sería fantasías. Nunca pensé que Raven soñaría como lo hizo. Estaba seguro que las fantasías de Starfire consistían en tomadas de manos y caminatas a la luz de la luna, pero las de Raven estaban muy lejos de lo que yo podría creer alguna vez vendrían de la reservada y callada joven. Dicen siempre que son los callados quienes dan más sorpresas y podía sentir el ligero rubor cuando recordé lo que vi. Las fantasías de Raven eran apasionadas e intensas, llenas de una cascada de emociones que probablemente ella nunca había sentido. Tenían una cualidad animal en ellas. Raven me quería, Raven me necesitaba, Raven tenía un hambre de mí. Ella soñaba con nosotros entrelazándonos en un sudado y jadeante abrazo una y otra vez. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no encontré un poco de goce al verlas. Era un hombre después de todo, pero sabía que no debía pensar así. No podía permitirme ser tentado de forma alguna. Simplemente eso haría más difícil decirle, al igual que a Starfire, que nosotros nunca estaríamos juntos.

Temía más decirle a Raven la verdad que a Starfire. No sabía cuál sería su reacción. Raven puede aparecer como la fuerte, la dura que todos veíamos, pero era de hecho el miembro más frágil de nuestro equipo. Su inexperiencia y represión de sus emociones por tanto tiempo la hicieron especialmente susceptible al sufrimiento emocional y yo no podría adivinar lo que la verdad provocaría en ella.

¿Se quebraría y lloraría¿Explotaría la Torre¿Se enfadaría y me desterraría a una lejana dimensión oscura? No estaba seguro si sobreviviría a mi encuentro con ella.

Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que decirle. Si permitía que esto continuara, sus sentimientos por mí sólo serían más y más fuertes mientras el tiempo haría de su reacción mucho peor. Lo mejor era revelar la verdad lo más pronto posible y no hay tiempo como el presente. Forcé a mis pies, a pesar de las protestas de las partes lógica y emocional de mi mente, pero las ignoré. Estaba fijo en mi camino. No permitiría a nadie que estuviera más cerca de mí. No permitiría que Starfire o Raven se convirtieran en un buen blanco sólo porque yo estaba con ellas. Las protegería aún cuando eso significaba romper sus corazones.

Salí de mi cuarto hacia el oscuro vestíbulo. Era casi medianoche y estaba seguro que todos los Titanes no estaban en cama, bueno salvo Raven. Como yo, ella tenía una tendencia a estar levantada largas horas de la noche, por lo que probablemente aún estaba despierta. Tenía el presentimiento que era así, porque estaba seguro que si estuviera dormida, mi mente habría sido asaltada por visiones de cuerpos entrelazados y gemidos. Caminé más lento de lo normal, no tenía prisa en lo que iba a hacer. Esto iba a ser lo más duro que haya hecho en mi vida, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Me encontré de pie delante de la fría puerta de acero del cuarto de Raven. Podía sentirla dentro de su habitación a través de nuestro vínculo y podía afirmar con certeza que ella también sabía que yo estaba allí. Golpeé en la puerta y esperé por su respuesta. Oí su capa ondear cuando caminó hacia la puerta. Se abrió ligeramente y podía ver dos grandes ojos lavanda mirándome fijamente desde la oscuridad. Su voz era sin emoción, pero sabía que simplemente estaba escondiendo lo que sentía.

"¿Sí Robin?" Quise darle una gesto, una sonrisa o algo, pero mantuve mi expresión en blanco.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo Raven, algo importante". Alguna irreconocible emoción se encendió en sus ojos por un breve momento luego se hubo sido.

"Bien. Entra". La puerta se abrió por completo mientras Raven caminaba de regreso al interior de su cuarto, dejándome en la entrada. "Cierra la puerta después de que entres". Asentí y entré en la oscuridad. Su cuarto tenía un estilo gótico que la mayoría de las personas lo habría considerado extraño, pero tenía una silenciosa belleza, sólo como Raven. Alejé esos pensamientos de mi mente mientras continuaba avanzando en mis alrededores. Raven se sentó en su cama y se sacó la capucha para revelarme completamente su rostro. Me hizo una seña para que me sentara junto a ella, pero yo negué con mi cabeza.

"Gracias, pero prefiero estar de pie". Ella me dio una extraña mirada, pero no la oprimió.

"Y sobre qué quieres hablar conmigo Robin". Yo suspiré profundamente.

"No sé si estás consciente de esto o no, pero desde que entraste en mi mente, un tipo de vínculo se formó entre nosotros. Puedo sentir tus emociones y ver tus sueños". Raven simplemente asentía mientras yo hablaba y no parecía sorprendida o asustada en lo más mínimo, lo que confirmaba lo que yo creía, ella ya lo sabía y probablemente creó el vínculo con ese propósito.

"Debido a ese hecho, me di cuenta de algunos de tus sentimientos, específicamente aquéllos con respecto a mí, y confirmó algo que yo ya había sospechado."

"¿Y qué es Robin?" Su voz era silenciosa aunque todavía era monótona y sin emoción. La miraba notando que me observaba fija y directamente.

"Que… que estás enamorada de mí". La miré fijamente mientras ella hacía lo mismo. El cuarto estuvo silencioso por unos segundos antes de que ella desviara su mirada, girando su cabeza para no observarme. Su voz vino insegura y al parecer casi asustada. No era algo que solía oír de ella.

"Lo siento Robin. Formé el vínculo porque era la única manera en que de verdad podía permitirte saber cómo me sentía. He intentado negar mis sentimientos, estoy cansada de ignorar lo que mi corazón dice que es verdad, pero simplemente no puedo". De nuevo ella me miraba.

"Te amo Robin. Te amo tanto". Podía sentir emociones irradiando desde su ser y sabía que lo que dijo era completamente verdad. Yo simplemente estaba allí de pie, sin expresión en mi rostro mientras Raven me miraba con esperanza en sus ojos, esperando por mi respuesta. Convertí mi corazón en piedra mientras sabía que iba a aplastar esa esperanza.

"Eso es por eso que he venido a hablar contigo Raven. Vine a decirte que no puedo corresponder esos sentimientos. Vine a decirte que eres una amiga muy querida para mí y que debes dejar de perder tiempo en desear algo que nunca pasará". Mi voz era fría y ruda. Era más fácil si me quedaba completamente aislado, sin dejar espacio para mal interpretaciones. Incluso cuando sus ojos empezaron a juntar lágrimas que esperaban por caer y su corazón se rompía en un millón de pedazos, yo continué de pie sin expresión. Eventualmente ella dejó caer su cabeza como si estuviera avergonzada y estaba muy seguro que había empezado a llorar por el sonido de su voz.

"Es Starfire no es así. Es porque la quieres. Debí saber que eso pasaría. Quién querría a alguien que es escalofriante y fea cuando pueden tenerla a ella". Mi mente se ablandó cuando Raven se refirió así de su persona, pero me mantuve firme incluso cuando algo detrás de mí explotó.

"No. Starfire no tiene nada que ver con esto. Simplemente no me puedo permitir estar más cerca de ti de lo que ya estoy y quiero que olvides cualquier cosa que sientes por mí. Es por tu propio bien así como el bien del equipo. Estoy seguro que entenderás y comprenderás que todo esto es para mejor". Una estatua cercana se quebró cuando Raven comenzó a llorar abiertamente. Quise correr y confortarla, pero permanecí donde estaba mientras ella lloraba. Simplemente le dije que cortara su corazón y estaba seguro que cualquier movimiento súbito produciría daño corporal. Algo más en el cuarto explotó cuando levantó su mirada con enojo en sus ojos. Pude sentir el vínculo que teníamos desaparecer al instante mientras su mirada penetrante se estableció sobre mí. Su voz era baja y llena de rabia.

"Sal, Sal ahora Robin". Estaría mintiendo si dijera que la mirada en su rostro no me asustó. Sin otra palabra, simplemente di la vuelta y salí del cuarto. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí y me encontré parado allí unos segundos mientras escuchaba a Raven llorar en su habitación, llorar por mi causa. Podía oírle hablar consigo misma cuando sollozaba y seguía diciendo la misma cosa una y otra vez.

"Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Por qué no despierto de mi pesadilla?" Su voz era casi dolorosa de escuchar y sólo me obligué a alejarme. Me seguía diciendo que todo era para mejor y Raven comprendería que lo que hacía era porque me preocupaba por su seguridad y bienestar, pero estaba pasando un mal rato tratando de convencerme de este hecho. Regresé a mi cuarto y abrí la puerta sólo para revelar una destrucción total. Al parecer, los poderes de Raven habían castigado a mi habitación destruyéndolo todo. Una pequeña parte de mí me decía que lo merecía mientras atravesaba las ruinas hacia el mueble sobreviviente, mi cama. Me dejé caer a la espera del sueño, aunque éste no vendría para mí. Todavía podía oír a Raven llorar en mi mente y sabía que me atormentaría así como las lágrimas de Starfire, que habrían después, cuando hablara con ella mañana.

En su cuarto, Raven estaba como una pequeña pelota sobre su cama mientras continuaba lamentándose y llorando. Todo lo que quería era irse lejos, para dejar atrás esta existencia y abrazar a la nada. Estaba absolutamente devastada y sentía que su corazón había desaparecido. Ella le habría dado todo. Lo habría amado para siempre pero él dijo que nunca sería. La única cosa que le impedía marcharse en este momento era el simple hecho que Robin no lo había dicho. Dijo que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos. Dijo que hacía esto por su propio bien y por el del equipo. Dijo que debía olvidar lo que sentía por él. Sin embargo, ni una vez dijo que no la amaba. Nunca dijo que no lo hiciera, sólo que no podía. Un pequeño rayo de esperanza quemaba dentro de Raven, lo suficiente para impedirle abrazar la oscuridad. Era todo lo que tenía por ahora. La más pequeña de las sonrisas se formó en su rostro aunque sólo por un instante. Fue sólo después de unos segundos en los que estaba dormida, sin sueños, pero en paz.


	2. Pesadillas y Citas

**Me alegra poder saludarlos otra vez, tal vez no en la historia que algunos esperan, pero no desesperen que no abandonaré "Incierto Futuro" (sólo he tenido problemitas de inspiración je...). Con respecto a la traducción y a esta historia, ojalá les haya gustado, por los reviews puedo decir que sí, gracias por enviarlos :) bueno, los dejo para que lean...**

**Raven Forever.**

**Atte: K.o.N**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Pesadillas y Citas

Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro. El cielo estaba completamente negro y vacío, la dura e implacable tierra. Allí parecía no haber nada a mi alrededor salvo la gran plataforma de piedra en la que estaba. Me asomé cuidadosamente sobre el borde y vi sólo olvido. Me sobresalté cuando oí una oscura risita detrás de mí. Di la vuelta rápidamente aunque ya sabía a quién vería. Esa risa burlona sólo podría pertenecer a una persona.

"¡Slade!" Podía sentir mi rabia y enojo construirse en mi interior cuando miré al hombre que continuaba asechando mis sueños así como mi realidad. Él estaba de pie allí con sus brazos detrás de su espalda en su típica vestimenta, su máscara y la armadura, podría decir por la mirada en su ojo que me estaba sonriendo.

"Hola mi aprendiz. Es bueno verte de nuevo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo". Me negué a estar de pie allí escuchando sus burlas así que me lancé contra él. Tiré un golpe a su cara, aunque sólo golpee el delgado aire. Tropecé un poco, pero recobré mi equilibrio rápidamente y giré esperando tener que bloquear un ataque, mas nada vino. Slade estaba de pie una vez más, aproximadamente a 6 metros de distancia, exactamente en la misma posición de antes.

"Realmente ahora Robin, sólo estoy aquí para felicitarte. Finalmente estás tomando los pasos requeridos para que en verdad te conviertas en mi aprendiz". Podía sentirme gruñir, sin embargo no ataqué. Mi voz salió baja y llena de una silenciosa rabia.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Él empezó a reírse abiertamente ante mi pregunta.

"Vamos mi aprendiz. ¿De qué crees que estoy hablando? La manera en que trataste a Raven fue perfecta. Todo lo que la pobre chica quería era un poco de pasión, un poco de amor y tú la destruiste. Finalmente estás empezando a comprender lo vanas que las emociones son. Estás comenzando a entender lo inútiles que tus amigos son. Ahora comprendes lo irrelevante que el amor es". Sabía que él estaba sonriendo malévolamente bajo su máscara.

"¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada de mí. No entiendes nada de lo que he hecho. Estoy haciendo lo correcto."

"Sí Robin. Has hecho lo correcto". El tono siniestro de su voz envió un frío desgarrador a mi espina aunque permanecí de pie como pude.

"Te vuelves como yo más y más, te conviertes en lo que siempre quise en un aprendiz". Bajé mi cabeza tomando sus palabras. Quise negarlo por completo, pero simplemente no pude. La culpa no me permitiría desatender a lo que estaba diciendo. Mi voz salió silenciosa con un poco de desesperación.

"Yo no soy como tú. No soy un monstruo". De algún modo Slade terminó parado a mi lado. Susurrando en mi oreja a través de su máscara.

"¿Qué piensas qué le pasará ahora a Raven? Ella es tan oscura, tan recluida, tan, tan sola. ¿Piensas que puede lidiar con lo que has hecho¿Piensas que sobrevivirá esto?"

"Ella es fuerte. Sobrevivió a la traición de Malchior."

"Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no fue más que una pretensión. Sus sentimientos por ti eran más fuertes, más profundos. Eres todo para ella y te perdió. No pasará de esta noche". Revelé un grito de rabia y arrojé otro puño a Slade, sólo de nuevo para no golpear nada. Estaba asustado de encontrarme en un lugar diferente, un lugar que no podía más que reconocer. Era el cuarto de Raven. La habitación se sentía fría, muerta y pronto supe por qué. Tendida en el suelo estaba ella. Su capa se hubo ido, permitiéndome ver los profundos cortes en sus muñecas. Rojo fluía directo de sus heridas manchando el suelo carmesí, infinito carmesí. Corrí hacia ella y la puse en mis brazos. Su cuerpo estaba frío, su piel más pálida de lo que alguna vez la he visto, aún así la sangre que fluía de sus brazos sobre mí era tibia, quemándome con su toque. No podía respirar y mi mente estaba entumecida. De repente oí de nuevo la voz de Slade en mi cabeza.

"Mira lo que has hecho mi aprendiz. La has matado. Has tomado tu primera vida. ¿Acaso no se siente bien?". Abracé el inerte cuerpo de Raven más fuerte y empecé a gritar.

"¡Cállate¡Cállate bastardo¡Qué alguien me ayude¡No puedo dejarla morir!" la voz de Slade vino de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba delante de mí.

"Ella está muerta por tu causa. Ya nadie te ayudará. Ahora sólo yo puedo ayudarte". Mis ojos se dirigieron a donde provenía la voz, pero en cambio encontré un espejo. En el reflejo, yo sostenía a Raven, pero no era yo. No había ningún uniforme rojo, verde y amarillo, sino mi cuerpo cubierto en oscuros y opacos colores. Armadura de acero me cubría varias partes y el símbolo de Slade era claramente visible en mi pecho. Lucía como cuando fui su aprendiz. Mientras continuaba mirando horrorizado al reflejo, Slade apareció detrás de mí en el espejo.

"Su sangre está en tus manos mi aprendiz". El cuerpo de Raven parecía desaparecer mientras yo miraba mis manos. Estaban ambas cubiertas de sangre, pero una sujetaba fuertemente un objeto. Un cuchillo en mi mano derecha, cubierto en sangre, su sangre.

"Tú la mataste mi aprendiz. Eres la razón de que ella esté muerta y sé, que dentro de ti, en las esquinas más oscuras de tu mente, lo disfrutaste". El reflejo en el espejo se rompió cuando grité.

"¡NOOOOOOO!"

Desperté, cubierto en sudor y respirando pesadamente por una combinación de terror y dolor. Miré rápidamente a mis manos y las encontré limpias. Todavía estaba en mi uniforme así como mis manos aún estaban cubiertas por mis guantes verdes. Todo mi cuerpo se encontraba agitado a causa de lo que comprendí era una pesadilla, aunque se sentía tan real. Había tanta posible verdad, tanta posible realidad. Asustaba como el infierno y me hizo sentir aún peor por lo que le hice a Raven. Pasé tanto tiempo decidiendo qué hacer y me había convencido que lo que había hecho era absolutamente la mejor forma de actuar para todos aquellos que me preocupaban, aún así me sentía enfermo, hastiado conmigo mismo. ¿Era verdad¿Realmente me estaba volviendo más como Slade que antes? Grité a mi cabeza. Aquí estaba preocupándome por mí cuando debía de haber estado preocupándome por Raven. De nuevo otra pregunta estalló en mi cabeza. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta en lo que había hecho¿Era realmente yo a quien intentaba proteger, a mis secretos, en lugar de a mis amigos que exigía estar intentando ayudar? Raven era una persona gentil y hermosa, algunos la conocían como yo. Ella no merecía lo que le hice. ¿Quién era yo para decirle a alguien cómo debía sentirse¿Quién era yo para decirle a alguien lo que podría desear¿Quién era yo para alejar la esperanza de la felicidad de alguien?

Sujeté mi cabeza cuando finalmente conseguí tener mi respiración bajo control, sin embargo la simple verdad aún permanecía al frente de mis pensamientos. Realmente fui un completo y total cretino. Había estado equivocado, muy equivocado. Unas cuantas palabras escaparon de mis labios.

"Por favor Raven tienes que estar bien. En verdad lo lamento tanto". Mi mente empezó a intentar formular alguna forma para corregir esta situación, pero sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que hice un daño irreversible a Raven y a la relación que ambos compartíamos. Sus imágenes tendida en el sangriento suelo llenaron mi cabeza y sentía mi cuerpo estremecer. Ella nunca haría eso. Nunca se quebrantaría así. Mantuve repitiendo tales pensamientos en mi cabeza cuando necesitaba creer que ella estaría bien. Necesitaba que estuviera bien. Un súbito golpe a mi puerta me alejó de mis pensamientos. Fue un toquido fuerte, pero gentil al mismo tiempo. Sabía que sólo podía ser una persona, Starfire. Miré alrededor de mi cuarto, recordando la absoluta destrucción que le había dado alcance. De nuevo mi conciencia se rió de mí diciéndome que obtuve lo que merecía. Sabía que no debía permitirle a Starfire ver mi cuarto así, demonios, sabía que ella no debía verme en el estado mental y emocional en el que me encontraba, pero otro golpe más persistente me dijo que no se marcharía. Con todo lo que había pasado, incluida la pesadilla, casi me había olvidado de Starfire. ¿Qué debo hacer con ella? Respiré profundo y empecé a caminar por las ruinas hacia la puerta. Sólo abrí ligeramente, con una parte de mi cara visible, así como Raven siempre hace con nosotros cuando era perturbada. Mis ojos se encontraron con la luminosa y sonriente cara de nuestra residente princesa extraterrestre. Ella no llevaba su uniforme, sino un vestido colorido que iba bien con su color de piel. Sus manos juntas delante de mí, mientras flotaba ligeramente sobre el piso. Sabía que sólo hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa o muy, muy feliz. Mi mente entró en pánico. Oh Dios, por favor no ahora Star. Por favor no hagas esto.

"Buenas tardes amigo Robin. Espero que estés muy bien hoy". Me sentí parpadear ante sus palabras.

"¿Tardes?" Ella inclinó su cabeza con ligera confusión.

"Sí. Son las 2. ¿Esas son dos horas terrícolas después del mediodía correcto?"

"Tienes razón Star. Supongo que sólo dormí mucho más de lo que pensaba. ¿Entonces qué te trae a mi cuarto?" Me miraba con sus grandes y verdes ojos, definitivamente podía sentir el nerviosismo que venía de ella.

"Verás amigo Robin, deseaba tu opinión. Tengo un encuentro con el amigo Speedy de los Titanes Este y deseo saber cómo luzco". De nuevo me sentía parpadear en sorpresa.

"Espera¿tienes una cita con Speedy?" Ella sonrió ligeramente.

"Creo que así es como se le llama en este planeta. Vamos a comer juntos en un restaurante y hay la posibilidad de que reciba flores de su parte, por lo que pienso podría calificarse como una cita". Sentí que asentía con mi cabeza despacio. Algo no estaba precisamente bien aquí. Ella me sonrió de nuevo.

"Bien en mi opinión, luces hermosa Star. Speedy no podrá quitar sus ojos de ti". Se ruborizó visiblemente ante mis palabras.

"Gracias amigo Robin. Estoy muy alegre de que me encuentres atractiva cuando lo estoy". Su voz tenía un rastro de algo que en realidad no podía definir.

"Sin embargo, siento como si tuviera insectos en mi sistema digestivo. ¿Qué tal si no le gusto¿Y si no me encuentra tan atractiva como tú lo haces?" Se entristeció. Odiaba la mirada en su rostro. Salí al pasillo y puse mi mano confortando su hombro.

"Starfire, pienso que no existe hombre en este universo a quien no le gustes. Eres una gran persona". Su rostro brilló de nuevo.

"¿Qué es lo que me hace ser una gran persona?" La pregunta vino rápido y podía ver una mirada de esperanza en sus ojos.

"Um bien… tu amabilidad, gentileza, preocupación y eres divertida. Digo tu mucha perfección". Sentí sus brazos abrazándome, aunque no era uno de sus rompe huesos. Este era suave, pero firme. Instintivamente regresé el abrazo aunque mi cerebro también me decía que no. Podría sentir su tibia respiración al lado de mi oído. Habló suavemente con una serie de emociones contenidas dentro de su voz y fue entonces que entendí lo que ella estaba haciendo.

"Gracias por las maravillosas palabras Robin. Adoro especialmente oír tales voces de alabanza de tu parte". Me sentí involuntariamente temblar ante el sentimiento de su respiración cuando habló.

"¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirme antes de que vaya a encontrarme con Speedy¿Hay algo que deseas decirme, algo que nunca habías dicho antes?" Me tensé. Ella claramente confirmó lo que sabía. Estaba intentando ponerme celoso. Intentaba forzarme a una posición donde expresaría mis sentimientos hacia ella. Todo el deseo por cumplidos, todas las emociones. Quería que le dijera que no fuera y se quedara conmigo. Como Raven, probaba una manera indirecta para decirme sus verdaderos sentimientos sin decirlo. La aparté despacio y miraba su cara. Sus ojos estaban tan llenos con esperanza. Simplemente le sonreí.

"No puedo pensar en nada que quiera decirte, excepto diviértete y disfrútalo Starfire. Speedy es un buen tipo. Realmente pienso que se llevarán bien. Estaré esperando a que regreses. Quiero oír cómo fue la primera cita de mi mejor amiga". Su rostro permanecía sonriente, sin embargo podía ver humedad empezando a formarse al borde de sus ojos. Su voz salió apenas.

"Gracias amigo Robin, pero debo ir ahora". Voló inmediatamente lejos al vestíbulo y podría jurar que la oí comenzar a llorar. Permanecí de pie, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para ser estoico, aunque una vez más me sentía como un completo pelmazo. Todo lo que podría hacer era por segunda vez pensar que todo lo que había dicho era el mejor camino. Sólo podía sentirme culpable por hacer que la mujer más dulce y amable, que conocía, llorara. Culpable por hacer que la mujer más inteligente, cómica, y maravillosa que jamás había conocido llorara sin esperanza y sola en su oscuro cuarto. Dos hermosas y perfectas mujeres que me amaban y todo lo que hice fue alejarlas y destrozar sus corazones. Podía oír a las burlonas palabras de Slade en mi cabeza, mientras fijaba mis puños. Era tiempo que llamara a mi "Padre". Él estaría de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo. Vería mis buenas intenciones, porque sabía que era como yo. Batman me haría sentir mejor, lo necesitaba también porque en este momento, no podía pensar que más hacer.


	3. Tratando de Vivir como Otro

Capítulo 3: Tratando de Vivir como Otro 

Era una temprana tarde en la torre, Cyborg y Chico Bestia estaban sorprendidos de que aún no veían a ninguno de los otros miembros del equipo. Los dos sentados en el sofá jugando videojuegos riéndose del otro, a pesar de que Cyborg ganaba casi todos. Los dos permanecían felizmente desprevenidos de lo qué estaba pasando en la torre en este momento y sólo sonreían continuando su batalla épica por la dominación del videojuego.

En el cuarto de Raven, una pequeña y encorvada figura permanecía en la cama, completamente cubierta por una capa azul. Aunque estaba despierta, no podía encontrar la energía para levantarse. Aún cuando la tuviera, sabía que lo más probable es que no se movería porque no podía pensar en una sola razón por la que necesitaba levantarse otra vez. Sentía unas lágrimas más formarse en sus ojos, pero rápidamente las alejó. Cerró sus ojos y recitó su mantra suavemente una y otra vez, esperando forzar a sus emociones más oscuras alejarse. Intentó enfocar sus pensamientos más felices, sus pensamientos de Robin antes de que le dijera que no podría retribuir lo que sentía por él. Pensamientos que mantenían sentimientos maravillosos que nunca imaginó sentiría en su existencia oscura. Sonrió ligeramente a la memoria de Robin poniendo una mano en su hombro confortándola cuando estaba disgustada con Chico Bestia por romper su taza. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus palabras amables y gentiles. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo relajarse por estos pensamientos. Sabía en su corazón que todo no estaba perdido aún y que de algún modo, ella conseguiría lo que necesitaba.

Starfire también era un enredo en su cuarto. Las lágrimas no dejarían de fluir de sus luminosos ojos verdes. Enterró su rostro en su cama cuando cerró sus ojos. Por primera vez, deseó que su habitación no fuera completamente rosa, no muy brillante. En este mismo momento, deseó que fuera oscura, un triste lugar que reflejara sus sentimientos actuales. Su chico, su amor, la había rechazado. No entendía, no podía entender por qué. Sabía que él se preocupaba por ella. Pasó más tiempo con ella que con cualquiera. Siempre le dijo cosas amables, le dijo que era hermosa. Se desvió de sus cosas más que nadie para ayudarle a entender la Tierra y todas sus costumbres. La confortó cuando Blackfire la había hecho sentirse indeseada. Había bailado con ella en el baile de graduación después de derrotar a Kitten y a Fang. Había arriesgado su vida para detener su matrimonio con esa viscosa criatura. Todas estas cosas le decían que él en verdad la amaba, entonces por qué no se lo había dicho. ¿Por qué le dijo que se divirtiera en su cita? ¿Por qué dio énfasis a la palabra amiga cuándo la llamó su mejor amiga? ¿Por qué no tenía celos de su salida con otro chico? La joven princesa extraterrestre sabía que no entendía muchas cosas, pero esto la confundía mucho más. Cuál podría ser la posible razón de que él no devolviera sus sentimientos. Nada malo había pasado entre ellos. Todavía la trataba maravillosamente a pesar de lo que pasó cuando él fue atormentado por Slade. Eran sus brazos en los que cayó cuando finalmente ganó en la pelea mental. Eran los que lo sujetaron con fuerza. Fue ella con quien se disculpó primero por lo que pasó e incluso le compró un adorable animal de peluche para disculparse por herirla.

"¡Entonces por qué no me ama como yo lo amo a él!" Gritó en su cama. Fue un grito de enojo, herida, tristeza, y confusión. Esto no era cómo se suponía que fuera. Había visto todas las películas de la Tierra donde dos personas se enamoran, y ella con Robin habían mostrado todas esas señales. De repente se sintió muy preocupada por el petirrojo. Algo tenía que estar mal con él, algo tenía que estar afectándolo, impidiéndole proclamar su incondicionado amor y afecto por ella. Si estuviera bien, ya le habría dicho. Starfire sintió cientos de ideas volar a través de su cabeza, sin dejar pasar ninguna, casi todos sus pensamientos le decían que Slade debía estar vinculado de una u otra forma. ¿Todavía estaba controlando a su chico de alguna manera? No. Eso no era posible. Cyborg dijo que estaba limpio y Raven estuvo nuevamente en su mente, diciéndoles que él estaba bien.

De repente una chispa de celos golpeó a Starfire. Era el mismo sentimiento que tuvo cuando Robin fue obligado a salir con Kitten. Era el mismo sentimiento que debió tener el joven cuando le dijo que saldría con Speedy. Raven lo amaba. La parte más lógica de su cerebro le dijo que detuviera este tipo de pensamiento, que su mejor amiga en el universo nunca haría lo que ella estaba pensando, pero las emociones furiosas le dijeron que era verdad. Todas las piezas encajaban en la confrontada mente de la joven extraterrestre. Raven había estado rondando a Robin más de usual. Había estado en el gimnasio a pesar de no tener necesidad de estar ahí mientras él entrenaba. Robin era casi la única persona con la que hablaba. Raven sonreía con él. Sabía que en ocasiones ambos leían juntos en el techo. ¡Raven había estado en su mente! Había visto cosas que nadie más a visto, sabía cosas de Robin que nadie más conocía. Si podía entrar en su mente, entonces quizás podía controlarla. Starfire gruñó ligeramente. Todo tenía el perfecto sentido. Raven estaba tratando de robarle a su chico. Su mejor amiga intentaba tomar lo que era suyo. La razón de porqué Robin no le había dicho que la amaba era porque Raven estaba afectándolo, impidiéndole decir la verdad que ella anhelaba oír, porque Raven quería a Robin para ella. Starfire se puso de pie, llena de furia justiciera para proteger lo que era suyo. Cómo Raven pudo hacerle esto a Robin, a ella. Starfire creyó que era su amiga, pero ahora estaba traicionándola de una manera horrible. Lanzó un starbolt a un cuadro de su sonriente persona abrazando a una inexpresiva Raven. La foto incinerándose causó que un cercano Silkie durmiente clamara y se alejara de su enfadada dueña. Cualquier tipo de racionalidad había dejado su mente mientras sus ojos brillaban verde. Era tiempo de tener una charla con la que llamaba amiga.

Robin P.O.V

En cuanto Starfire se fue, regresé a mi cuarto. Fui a mi habitación trasera, un lugar que nadie en la torre conocía. Contenía todas mis cosas de mi antigua vida como Richard Grayson así como aquellas de mi tiempo con Batman. Me senté frente al escritorio que tenía un comunicador con pantalla. Inserté el código que sólo yo conocía y el monitor cobró vida. Este era la única conexión con la Baticueva, mi única conexión a Batman. Revelé un profundo suspiro cuando pensé en mi mentor, mi viejo líder, mi padre adoptivo. No le había hablado desde que formé a los Titanes. Nuestra caída había sido terrible. Todavía recuerdo mis encendidas emociones y su fría mirada indiferente. Esa siempre había sido nuestra más grande diferencia. Yo era apasionado y emocional mientras él era mi polo opuesto con su conducta sin emoción. Ambos habíamos visto a nuestros padres morir, Bruce escogiendo cerrarse a todas las cosas emocionales mientras yo, como mi tiempo con los Titanes había mostrado, nunca podría hacer eso. Me mentiría a mí mismo si dijera que no estaba nervioso, incluso un poco asustado por hablar con él. Realmente no tenía idea de lo que quería decirle y lo que él me diría. Supongo que esto no llevará a nada. Presioné unos botones más y esperé. Fueron sólo unos segundos hasta que en la pantalla apareció la oscura e imponente silueta. No había duda en mi mente de quien era incluso antes de ver su traje. Aún en esta distancia, él emitía una presencia que podía sentir, eso me hizo estremecer ligeramente. Miré fijamente el monitor por unos segundo siendo incapaz de encontrar mi voz, pero fue Bruce quien rompió el silencio.

"¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte Dick?" Me encogí ante el sonido de mi nombre. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que alguien me llamó de otra forma que no era Robin. Reí un poco en mi cabeza. Bruce era como de costumbre, directo al punto. Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambiarán

"Um yo... Um…". Podía decir que estrechó sus ojos bajo su máscara cuando tartamudeé intentando deducir qué decir.

"En este momento estoy muy ocupado Dick, si no tienes nada importante que decir me tengo que ir."

"¡Espera!" Grité con un tono que incluso me sorprendió. La expresión de Bruce no cambió en lo absoluto, aunque estoy seguro que oyó la desesperación en mi voz. Después de todo él era el detective más grande del mundo.

"Batman, Bruce, necesito consejo… de ti". Si Bruce me hubiera hecho esa pregunta, yo habría sonreído en alguna clase de triunfo porque él necesitaba mi ayuda, pero Bruce ni siquiera retrocedió.

"Realmente Dick. Necesitas mi consejo. Eso es sorprendente considerado la última vez que hablamos, ya que me dijiste que no necesitabas que te dijera qué hacer todo el tiempo y que ya eras un hombre. Me dijiste que estarías bien y me dejabas para crear y liderar tu propio equipo. Esto es muy sorprendente desde que me dijiste que yo era completamente inútil para ti". Aunque su voz no celebraba malicia, aún podía sentirme encoger ante sus palabras, restregándomelas en mi cara con todo derecho. Le había dicho algunas cosas terribles, perjudiciales a mi mentor, un hombre cualquiera probablemente me hubiera golpeado por lo que dije cuando lo dije. Un hombre cualquiera me habría dicho lo que dijo para luego colgarme en la cara. Un hombre cualquiera hubiera hablado con veneno y malicia en su voz, continuando sus burlas hasta que yo creciera con rabia sólo demostrando su punto de nuevo. Sin embargo, Bruce era más que un hombre cualquiera, era el hombre más grande que jamás he conocido. Lo miré por segundos.

"Lamento lo que dije Bruce. Estaba equivocado al decirte esas cosas". Me miró por unos momentos y me sentí mover nervioso. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro causando que mis ojos crecieran en susto, aunque lo que dijo después casi me dio un ataque cardiaco.

"También lo siento Dick. Ahora comprendo que al final ambos estábamos mal y bien en nuestras propias formas, por lo que pienso que ninguno en verdad debe culparse por lo que pasó. Lo hecho, hecho está, así que dejémoslo en el pasado". Podía sentir que mi cerebro se detenía por completo. ¿Bruce, el que todo lo sabe y amo de estar en lo correcto admitía, de forma significante, estar equivocado? Probablemente lo miré como un tonto con mi boca abriéndose y cerrándose mientras miraba silencioso la pantalla. Regresé a la realidad porque Bruce me llamaba. Agité mi cabeza para aclararla y le sonreí.

"Disculpa aceptada y ahora todo es historia". Los dos teníamos pequeñas sonrisas en nuestros rostros mientras analizábamos la situación. Dos años de separación y el problema es disuelto por un minuto de comunicación racional. No había mucho que no podríamos lograr cuando estábamos juntos y pienso que ambos nos encontrábamos felices por poder hablar de nuevo.

"¿Entonces sobre qué necesitas consejo?" Buen olé Bruce, de regreso al punto. Revelé un profundo suspiro.

"Sólo tú sabes cómo intentaste enseñarme la importancia de mantener mis emociones en jaque y no permitir a las personas acercárseme porque pueden ser usados en mi contra en una situación potencialmente mortal?" Bruce asintió ligeramente.

"Bien esta situación tiene que ver con eso."

"Continúa."

"Supe que cuando formé este equipo y me mudé con estas personas, no podría permanecer completamente imparcial con ellos, se convirtieron en mis amigos con el tiempo, personas que me preocupan profundamente."

"Eso es lo que debes esperar Dick. Tú no eres como yo. Necesitas personas a tu alrededor, necesitas sentir mientras yo estoy satisfecho con la vida solitaria que he creado". Asentí. Era el tipo de entendimiento que no tenía desde hace dos años cuando me alejé.

"Y exactamente como dijiste Bruce, un hombre desquiciado llamado Slade fue capaz de usarlos en mi contra intentando hacerme su aprendiz, su hijo". Podría jurar que casi oí a Bruce gruñir ligeramente ante mis palabras aunque lo que fuera, se hubo ido rápidamente. No dijo nada, lo que significaba para mí seguir hablando.

"Sin embargo, al final fueron mis sentimientos por ellos y los suyos por mí, los que nos ayudaron a sobrevivir, para ayudarnos a ganar y eso es probablemente por qué después de todo lo que se dijo y se hizo, aún valoro mucho nuestra amistad."

"Entonces cuál es exactamente el problema Dick. Parece que todo está marchando bien". Revelé otro profundo suspiro.

"Al final, acepté que siempre velaría por mis amigos en caso de que alguien quisiera llegar a mí. Lo acepté porque los necesito y entienden que podría pasar otra vez". Bruce asintió en entendimiento.

"Sin embargo, recientemente, un problema muy grande ha surgido. Alguien en el equipo ha deseado que nuestra amistad se convierta en algo más, algo más profundo. El inconveniente es que sus palabras se repiten una y otra vez en mi cabeza junto con el caso de Slade. Si permitiera que algo así pasara, entonces esa persona se transformaría en blanco de mis enemigos, de Slade. Esa persona estaría en un terrible peligro, mucho más que mis otros amigos y nunca podría permitir que eso le pasara a quien me importa."

"¿Estamos hablando sobre la hermosa alienígena o la oscura belleza exótica en capa?" Mis ojos se ensancharon por un segundo. Él es el siempre soltero.

"Realmente Bruce, son las dos". Incluso Bruce no pudo esconder su asombro aunque rápidamente regresó su inexpresivo rostro.

"Impresionante. ¿Cómo planeas tratar con esto?"

"Bien realmente creo que ya lo hice. Le dije a Raven de forma fría que nunca podría corresponder sus sentimientos y simplemente debía olvidarse de que alguna vez estuviéramos juntos. Figuré que si ella no veía esperanza sobre nosotros, eventualmente lo superaría y todo estaría bien. No entraré en detalles sobre la situación con Starfire pero hice una cosa similar. Le aclaré que sólo éramos amigos y absolutamente nada más". Bruce sólo me miraba.

"Todo tenía sentido cuando lo propuse. Si ellas sabían que no las amaba, entonces lo superarían con el tiempo y eventualmente todo se establecería y las cosas regresarían a la normalidad. Pero ahora, siento…"

"Culpa". Bruce lo dijo antes de que yo supiera lo que iba a decir con exactitud. Bajé mi cabeza ligeramente.

"Exactamente. Me siento terrible por herirlas. Siento como si fuera algún tipo de monstruo por lo que le hice a Raven y a Starfire. Siento como si estuviera cayendo en alguna clase de oscuridad por ser capaz de hacer lo que hice. No puedo sacar de mi cabeza las imágenes de ellas llorando ni por un segundo. Sus destrozados corazones me atormentan". Todo estaba en silencio mientras esperaba que Bruce dijera algo.

"Estabas mal Dick". Rechiné mis dientes por un segundo.

"Pero pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto". Mi voz salió derrotada y suave.

"Mírame Dick". Incliné mi cabeza observando a mi mentor. "Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, al intentar manejar la situación como alguien más. Trataste de ser como yo cuando confrontaste a las muchachas, frío e indiferente. Tú no eres yo Dick. Nunca lo serás. Somos dos personas diferentes. Mantengo lo que dije sobre que las emociones y las personas son responsabilidades, pero como puedo ver, ésa no puede ser la verdad para ti. Emociones y amigos no son tus responsabilidades, son tu fuerza". Continué mirando fijamente a mi mentor que de repente parecía un padre comprensivo. Dos años separados, pienso que nos hizo a ambos mejores personas.

"¿Entonces qué debo hacer?"

"Se tú mismo. Maneja la situación como lo hubieras hecho sin tener que seguir mis palabras. Estas personas son tus amigas y merecen honestidad y compasión, no seas un completo cretino". Asentí con comprensión. Realmente era tan obvio, una respuesta que probablemente siempre supe, pero no vi, concentrado en todas mis preocupaciones y mi mala disposición para ser honesto con mis sentimientos hacia mis amigas.

"Pero tengo una pregunta para ti Dick ¿Estás enamorado de alguna de estas muchachas?" La mitad de mí esperaba esa pregunta, pero aún así me tomó unos segundos en tomar registro de lo que había dicho.

"No tengo una respuesta para eso Bruce. Simplemente no lo sé."

"Bueno Dick, en mi opinión, deberías disculparte con esas dos chicas por cómo actuaste. Creo que necesitas deducir tus emociones y las respuestas fluirán desde allí. Confía en ti. Eres un buen hombre y sé que lo descubrirás". Sonreí ante su alabanza. No era algo que hubiera oído muy a menudo. Me gustó el sentimiento y sus palabras.

"Gracias por toda la ayuda… Papá". La palabra salió de mi lengua despacio, era completamente ajeno usarla con él. No creí que lo llamaría en su cara Papá o Padre, aunque estoy seguro que él sabía que yo sentía que lo era. Su imagen no se movió, su cara estaba inexpresiva y podría jurar que su mirada era más amenazante.

"No me llames así Dick". Entonces sonrió despacio. "Me hace sentir viejo". Le sonreí de regreso.

"Lo guardaré para ocasiones especiales. Bien gracias de nuevo, realmente necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza sobre todo esto."

"Por nada Dick y ven a casa pronto. Alfred te extraña, siempre me está haciendo sentir culpable porque no nos visitas". Sonreí cuando pude imaginar a Alfred, probablemente la única persona que podría poner a Bruce en su lugar, gritándole por ser tan terco.

"Lo haré tan pronto como aclare todo esto". Bruce asintió y la pantalla se tornó negra. Revelé otro profundo suspiro cuando me acomodé en la silla y sonreí. Las cosas con Bruce estaban mejor de lo que alguna vez estuvieron y no podría estar más contento por eso. Supe que él nunca lo admitiría, pero quizás se había ablandado sólo un poco aunque sabía que la última palabra para describirlo sería suave. Mi mente regresó despacio a mi situación y de nuevo mi pesadilla se encendió en mi cabeza. Bruce tenía razón, estaba intentando manejar este problema no como yo. Los Titanes eran mis amigos y debía manejar esta situación con entendimiento y respeto, no como un cabeza hueca. Raven merecía una disculpa y las imágenes de mi sueño reafirmaban la importancia de hacerlo. No sólo porque me sentía culpable o porque tenía miedo de lo que podría pasarle, sino porque ella era una gran persona y lo merecía. Starfire también. De repente oí una explosión abajo en el corredor inmediatamente salté sobre mis pies. Estuve allí antes de que supiera como una conmoción podía oírse claramente desde el pasillo, frente al cuarto de Raven.


	4. Horrible Confrontación

Capítulo 4: Horrible Confrontación 

Starfire se había tranquilizado un poco cuando voló en dirección del cuarto de Raven, pero aún estaba consumida en celos, confusión, y rabia. Su mente le continuaba gritando que detuviera lo que estaba haciendo, su amiga nunca le haría esto, nunca manipularía la mente de Robin para beneficiarse, nunca intentaría tomar lo que Raven sabía no era suyo, pero simplemente no se escuchaba. Robin la quería más que nadie en todo el universo. Él era su felicidad, su amor, su vida. Necesitaba estar con él y ella necesitaba saber si Raven era quien la mantenía alejado de él. Starfire pronto se encontró mirando fijamente la entrada de la habitación. Dudó un segundo antes de golpear con bastante energía. La puerta de acero se abolló ligeramente ante los impactos. Esperó unos segundos impacientes antes de tocar de nuevo cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta. Esta vez fue diferente. La voz de Raven apenas podía oírse, pero claramente le dijo que por favor se marchara. Starfire por un momento se sintió triste por la chica cuando escuchó su voz. Sonaba ida. Los sentimientos pronto se marchitaron mientras Starfire encontraba su voz.

"Raven, debo hablar contigo ahora. Es muy importante". Starfire esperó por una respuesta y recibió una.

"Ahora no Starfire. Por favor sólo déjame sola."

"No Raven. Debemos hablar ahora. Debemos hablar sobre Robin". Dentro de su cuarto, Raven se heló ante la mención del nombre de Robin junto con oír lo que creyó era enojo por parte de la chica, normalmente muy amistosa. Enfocó su mente un poco y usó sus habilidades empáticas para rozar la de Starfire. Docenas de emociones extremas de la pelirroja la golpearon, muchas que no podía identificar debido al furioso caos en la mente de la tamaraniana. Se asustó un poco cuando se preguntó qué es lo que Starfire iba a decirle exactamente. Quería hablar sobre Robin. ¿Sabía de sus sentimientos por el joven? ¿El petirrojo le dijo lo que había pasado? Raven conocía muy bien la actitud extremadamente posesiva de Starfire por Robin. Separada por una delgada línea de obsesión, aunque nunca había cruzado el límite. Era una de las razones de porqué Raven por tanto tiempo había mantenido sus crecientes sentimientos por el joven como un secreto. Starfire era su amiga. Eran más cercanas de lo que admitiría y la quería mucho. Sabía que la pelirroja estaba enamorada de Robin aunque la profundidad exacta de sus sentimientos por él siempre era un poco incierta. Starfire amaba a casi todas personas, por lo que era difícil deducir si en verdad estaba enamorada o sólo tenía un continuo cariño pon la persona que tuvo más cuidado que la mayoría por ella. Robin y Starfire eran amigos muy íntimos y quizás la joven sólo estaba confundiendo dos tipos diferentes de amor.

Sin embargo al final, Raven nunca dedujo exactamente como identificar amor verdadero en alguien más, ya que era imposible cuando apenas pudo identificarlo en sí misma. Le tomó mucho tiempo comprender que de verdad se había enamorado de su líder, aún más para aclarar los términos de esto, y más aún para intentar y decirle, a pesar de la presencia de Starfire. Raven nunca quiso herirla, pero no podía negar los propios sentimientos dentro de su ser. Se habían vuelto demasiado fuertes como para continuar escondiéndolos y es por eso que creó el vínculo entre ella y Robin después de que estuvo en su mente. Precisaba liberar sus emociones, precisaba que Robin supiera cómo se sentía, lo que sentía hacia él. Deseaba a Robin, lo necesitaba, lo amaba tanto y a pesar de una superpoderosa enojada y posiblemente peligrosa extraterrestre afuera de su puerta, no tenía arrepentimientos. Su único pesar estaba en crear en secreto el vínculo con Robin. Había sido la única opción en el momento para decirle sus sentimientos, pero todavía se sentía culpable por interferir con la mente del joven sin su conocimiento. Era la única cosa sobre lo que se sentía mal. Raven se levantó de su cama despacio y ajustó su capa para que la cubriera junto con su capucha. Ondeó su mano ligeramente y la puerta se abrió. Era tiempo de enfrentar lo que sea que venía.

Starfire estaba de pie en la puerta sin expresión en el rostro y los puños fijos. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban rojos, señal de que había estado llorando. Aún llevaba el vestido en lugar de su uniforme. Raven no dijo nada mientras Starfire flotaba en el cuarto oscuro cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. La joven de cabellos lavanda se sentó en silencio al borde de su cama quitándose la capucha, esperando que la tamaraniana dijera algo. Sin embargo, la extraterrestre sólo miraba a la joven más pequeña que tenía adelante. Por una de las primeras veces en su vida, Raven no pudo resistir el silencio y habló.

"¿Entonces quieres hablar conmigo o viniste sólo por un concurso de miradas?" Raven no quiso sonar despectiva y sarcástica, pero era cómo normalmente se comportaba. Los ojos de Starfire se estrecharon ante el comentario.

"Sí amiga Raven, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo". Starfire dio énfasis a la palabra amiga, escupiéndola como si la hastiara decirlo.

"Me gustaría muchísimo hacerte una pregunta y espero en verdad que tengas una respuesta para mí". Starfire estaba sumamente calmada cuando habló y ella nunca era así. Raven sabía que esta situación iba a ser difícil de manejar.

"Pregunta."

"Me gustaría saber amiga Raven, si estás intentando robarme a Robin, como Kitten una vez intentó hacerlo". La pregunta había sido hecha, sin embargo por un breve momento Raven estaba ligeramente disgustada al comparársele con esa rubia idiota de Kitten. Contempló cómo responder, pero Starfire continuó hablando.

"Me gustaría que me dijeras que no estás intentando llevarte al chico que amo, que estoy completamente malentendiendo la situación y que eres inocente de tratar de tomar lo que es mío". Raven miró hacia abajo un segundo y habló sin siquiera comprender lo que estaba diciendo. Su voz salió muy silenciosa, escasamente audible.

"Él no es tuyo". De nuevo los ojos de Starfire se estrecharon.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" Raven levantó la vista, enfrentando la mirada furiosa de Starfire.

"Dije que Robin no es tuyo. Él no es ninguna posesión que te pertenece. Es una persona libre que no es de nadie, mucho menos tuyo". Había un tono desafiante en las palabras de Raven. No estaba ayudando. Starfire seguía lo que escuchaba, aunque intentó no permitirle molestarla. Su mejor juicio le decía que hablara cautelosamente, pero su corazón se ofendió ante la actitud posesiva por el mismo hombre que ella quería tan profundamente. Starfire retomó las palabras de Raven, pero recobró su calma rápidamente, aunque estaba rindiéndose despacio ante sus emociones.

"Entonces estás intentando robármelo". Raven se levantó, haciendo frente a la chica mucho más alta que tenía delante.

"No puedo robar algo que no te pertenece en primer lugar". Raven no podía creer que estaba siendo tan osada, pero realmente no podía entender que tales palabras vinieran del amable corazón de la extraterrestre.

"Amo a Robin y sé que él me ama. Se supone que estaremos juntos. Se supone que el valiente príncipe se queda con la princesa, no con la bruja fea". Una estatua cercana crujió. Raven rompió contacto con los ojos con Starfire y miraba la tierra en ligera vergüenza. Había verdad en sus palabras. Sabía que no era tan atractiva como Starfire. De hecho estaba de acuerdo con ella. Era fea. Piel fantasmal, ojos muy grandes, cabello de extraño color. No era físicamente atractiva y siempre lo había sabido. También, Robin y Starfire eran la típica pareja que todos esperaban. El valiente héroe, guapo, que se enamora de la hermosa princesa y aquí que estaba ella, básicamente una bruja real, interfiriendo en su camino. Raven no podía mirar a la pelirroja mientras continuaba lidiando con su misma duda, algo que siempre debía enfrentar. Starfire observaba hacia abajo, a su amiga, con un pequeño trozo de satisfacción.

"Estoy casi segura que has lanzado algún tipo de hechizo en Robin para impedirle estar conmigo. Eso es lo que una bruja haría cuando no puede tener lo que quiere". Una puñalada de culpa golpeó a Raven. Había creado el vínculo para intentar estar con Robin. De nuevo había verdad en las palabras de Starfire, aunque esta vez ella no lo sabía. Raven se esforzó, con toda su culpa y dudas, pero finalmente permitió que sus emociones la guiaran al hablar, algo que raramente hacía.

"Ni siquiera te importa cómo me siento Starfire. Ni siquiera te importa que ame a Robin con todo mi corazón". Raven miraba a Starfire, quien notó lágrimas empezando a formarse en sus ojos. La pelirroja estaba asustada por las palabras de la chica y por su estado emocional.

"Todo lo que te importa eres tú y tus propios sentimientos. Simplemente porque amas a Robin no quiere decir que yo no puedo. Mis emociones son tan válidas como las tuyas Starfire, no son algo que deban de echarse a un lado, porque piensas que no debo tenerlos por Robin. Aún cuando él algún día diga que te ama a ti y no a mí, nunca en la vida dejaré de amarlo. Y hasta el día que diga que está enamorado de alguien más, no dejaré de intentar estar con él, porque sé en mi corazón que es lo que tengo que hacer". Algo grande explotó detrás de Raven mientras las lágrimas que caían se intensificaban. La explosión fue grande, resultado de tantas emociones reprimidas. Raven había ganado control sobre ellas, pero necesitaba liberarlas y habían muchas por soltar. Starfire miraba como parte de la pared explotaba y algunos pedazos de ruinas chocaban detrás de la cabeza de Raven. El impacto de algo duro contra el hueso hizo eco en la habitación. La joven se derrumbó inmediatamente, inconsciente. Olvidándose completamente de todo lo que había pasado antes, Starfire gritó el nombre de su amiga, yendo rápidamente a su lado, abrazándola.

"Raven, por favor despierta. Por favor debes estar bien. Lo siento. En verdad lo siento". Todo el enojo y celos de Starfire desaparecieron de momento cuando sintió una pequeña mancha de sangre en la nuca de Raven. Ahora mismo, todo lo que importaba era ayudarla. Todo lo demás podría resolverse después, cuando ella estuviera mejor. Starfire todavía no sentía mucha culpa por algunas de las cosas que le dijo a Raven, aunque se sentía mal de que sus acciones llevaran a que la joven resultara herida. Levantó a su pequeña amiga intentando llevarla a la enfermería. Abrió la puerta sólo para encontrarse con los ojos enmascarados de Robin, quien tenía una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

"¿Qué demonios pasó?" Robin podía sentir que su corazón se detuvo cuando miró fijamente el pequeño bulto que era Raven en los brazos de Starfire.

"Te lo explicaré más tarde Robin. Debemos dar atención médica a Raven". Robin asintió.

"Sígueme". Robin corrió a toda velocidad hacia el vestíbulo con Starfire detrás cargando a Raven. El joven abrió su comunicador y avisó a Cyborg, quien también tenía una mirada de preocupación en si rostro.

"Rob. ¿Oíste un tipo de explosión?"

"Sí Cy. Baja a la enfermería ahora. Raven está herida. Necesita tu ayuda". El ojo humano de Cyborg se agrandó, pero rápidamente formó en él una determinada mirada fija.

"Me encontraré con ustedes allí" Y con eso se fue. Robin continuaba corriendo, pero no podía sacar a Raven de su mente. De algún modo, él sabía que lo que a ella le pasó, era su culpa. Raven estaba herida debido a lo que él había hecho, simplemente lo sabía. Finalmente llegaron a la enfermería.

"Star, ponla en la cama". Starfire asintió inexpresivamente y obedeció. Cyborg entró unos segundos después, rápidamente caminado al lado de Raven.

"De acuerdo chicos cuál es la situación". Robin examinaba a Starfire, quien tenía una mirada extraña en su cara.

"Raven y yo estábamos discutiendo y sus emociones causaron que algo explotara. Creo que la golpeó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza". Robin sabía sobre qué probablemente estaban argumentando, aunque no se imaginaba cómo Starfire supo algo sobre Raven. Cyborg asintió y le sacó la capa a su amiga para poder trabajar más fácil. Robin miró fijamente a la pequeña y pálida chica, ahora sólo en su leotardo. Lucía tan frágil, tan vulnerable mientras Cyborg empezaba a conectarla a algunas máquinas. Trabajó durante unos minutos al tiempo que Starfire y Robin observaban. No tomó mucho tiempo para que el Chico Bestia se presentara con la misma mirada preocupada en su rostro mientras los demás estaban inusualmente en silencio. Eventualmente Cyborg reveló un suspiro de alivio.

"Creo que tiene una conmoción pero eso es todo. Su cráneo no está fracturado y no puedo encontrar ninguna otra lesión, por lo que estará bien en un rato, despertando con un dolor de cabeza infernal". Todos revelamos suspiros de alivio. Ella iba a estar bien. Sin embargo Robin y Starfire pensaban en lo mismo. ¿Al final todo estaría bien? Cyborg miró a Starfire sospechosamente. Qué era lo que pudo estar discutiendo con Raven. Esas dos nunca peleaban. Algo estaba pasando y lo averiguaría. Este equipo significaba todo para él y no permitiría que se cayera en pedazos. Chico Bestia simplemente estaba de pie no muy seguro de lo qué estaba pasando, aunque se encontraba contento de que Raven estaría bien. Todo el cuarto estaba en silencio salvo por la señal que emitía una sola máquina. Todos, excepto el chico verde sabían que algo estaba por venir.


	5. No se supone que sea fácil

Capítulo 5: No se supone que sea fácil 

Cyborg terminó de atender a Raven, quien aún permanecía inconciente, aunque fuera de peligro. Chico Bestia dejó el cuarto para hacer sólo Dios sabe qué, diciendo que no le gustaba ver a Raven como estaba, pero Starfire y Robin permanecieron en la habitación, tan lejos como fuera posible el uno del otro. Cyborg sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para conseguir algunas respuestas y figuraba que comenzaría con Robin.

"Eh Rob, puedo hablar contigo afuera. Es muy importante". El líder dudó por un segundo antes de responder y luego asentir. La voz de Starfire se escuchó de inmediato.

"Observaré a Raven mientras ustedes dos charlan. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por su lastimada amiga". Ambos muchachos notaron fácilmente el uso de su en vez de nuestra cuando habló. Esto realmente hizo que Cyborg se preguntara sobre lo que habían discutido, afirmando la sospecha que Robin era el motivo de esa disputa. Realmente le hizo sentirse peor. Los dos jóvenes dejaron la enfermería mientras Starfire continuaba de pie mirando fijamente la inclinada forma de Raven sin expresión.

Cyborg miró fijamente a Robin quien observaba nerviosamente el suelo. Era muy diferente al líder normalmente seguro e intrépido que él conocía.

"Bien Robin, figuro que puedes tener una explicación sobre qué está pasando, porque cómo estás actuando, definitivamente tienes que ver con lo que está sucediendo". Robin no contestó de inmediato aunque reveló un profundo suspiro. Miraba a Cyborg, encontrándose con los ojos del hombre más grande.

"Bien supongo que tienes derecho a oír esto, porque sé que eres más que un hermano mayor para esas dos chicas. Tiempo me tomará contarte una historia de cómo fui un completo idiota". Cyborg escuchaba atento a Robin cuando relató lo que había sucedido con Raven y Starfire, omitiendo algunos detalles como la naturaleza de los sueños de su compañera oscura así como su conversación con Batman. Cyborg sentía que realmente estaba impactado, luego bastante enfadado con el chico más bajo que tenía delante de sí, entonces sumamente contemplativo sobre la situación. El joven de metal quiso darle un pequeño golpe a Robin en la cabeza, pero tuvo que contenerse. Sabía que a pesar que el petirrojo tomó una decisión completamente equivocada, tenía la mejor de las intenciones en su mente cuando lo hizo. Sabía que Robin pensaba que hacía lo correcto aunque haya lidiado muy mal con el afecto de las jóvenes. Cyborg estaba de pie, pensando en silencio durante unos minutos mientras su compañero terminaba su historia explicando que no tenía idea de cómo Starfire supo sobre Raven, y mucho menos lo que había pasado en el cuarto de ésta última hace sólo hora y media.

"Bien Robin, si no te importa que lo diga, esta es una situación de completo desastre que ayudaste a crear. Diría que esto que equipara con tu decisión de ser Red X en la categoría de idiota". Robin asintió.

"Lo sé Cy, lo sé."

"¿Entonces planeas seguir el consejo de Batman y arreglar lo que has roto?" Robin asintió de nuevo.

"Sí Cy. Tengo pensado sentarme y hablar con las dos, siendo completamente sincero. Merecen que sea honesto con ellas, no que intente evitar el corazón real de todo". Cyborg sonrió.

"Es bueno oírte finalmente hacer algo con maldito sentido." Robin sonrió al joven más grande que tenía adelante. Era bueno tener amigos como él. Cyborg pareció hacer una pausa por un segundo antes de hacer una pregunta.

"Si no te molesta que pregunte Rob ¿realmente estás enamorado de alguna de ellas?" La sonrisa de Robin se fundió rápidamente ante la pregunta. Esto era algo que no quería enfrentar, sin embargo sabía que esta opción debía ser hecha antes de que realmente pudiera hablar con las chicas. Comenzó a agitar su cabeza.

"Como le dije a Batman, simplemente no lo sé. Es difícil encontrar una respuesta."

"Recuerda Rob, somos superhéroes. Nada en nuestras vidas es fácil. Quiero decir, no podemos hacer el desayuno sin casi quemar la torre, entonces por qué demonios esto habría de ser fácil". Los dos muchachos rieron ligeramente.

"Cierto, muy cierto. Aunque creo son tú y Chico Bestia quienes casi queman la torre todas las mañanas en su demente carrera por terminar de cocinar primero". Cyborg de repente miró abajo a Robin aún riéndose. El petirrojo comprendió rápidamente y dejó de sonreír.

"Bien, bien, no eres tú es Chico Bestia quien lo hace". Cyborg asintió con su cabeza en triunfo.

"Eso está mejor porque todos sabemos que yo soy el más grande cocinero en el universo". De nuevo los dos jóvenes se rieron. Cyborg extendió la mano y la puso en el hombro de Robin.

"Bien Robin, voy a dejar esta situación en tus esperanzadas capaces manos. La única manera para establecer esto es que hables con Starfire y Raven. Normalmente, le daría de patadas a quienquiera romper el corazón de alguna de ellas, pero sé que tiene que ser hecho para que este caos sea resuelto. Confío en que hagas lo correcto Robin". El joven sonrió a Cyborg.

"Gracias hombre. Me alegra tener tu confianza en todo esto". Cyborg quitó su mano y empezó a caminar hacia el vestíbulo.

"Bien voy a patear a Chico Bestia en algunos juegos de videos, así que te hablo luego". Se detuvo de repente, dando la vuelta por un segundo.

"Oh a propósito Rob, sin tener en cuenta lo que pase, sin besos hasta la segunda cita, ya me oíste". Cyborg le dio una mirada mortal la cual hizo que Robin se pusiera un poco nervioso.

"Entendido Cyborg." El joven metálico asintió, alejándose mientras silbaba una alegre melodía. Robin se apoyó contra la pared, sucumbiendo ligeramente ante la gravedad. Cyborg lo había ayudado a sentirse un poco mejor, pero la pregunta que no pudo contestar aún rondaba pesadamente en su mente junto con otras, sobre qué había pasado exactamente entre Starfire y Raven. Se puso de pie después de unos minutos, decidiendo que hablaría con la pelirroja y averiguaría su perspectiva en el evento en cuestión. Caminó despacio hacia la enfermería, sin prisa para llegar. Cuando entró vio que Starfire no se había movido, aún con las manos juntas sobre su pecho. Se volvió para mirar a Robin cuando entró, pero rápidamente observaba el suelo otra vez. El joven podría decir que ella estaba avergonzada de algo. Caminó despacio pasando a su lado y mirando a Raven, quien todavía permanecía recostada sobre la cama, inmóvil. Reveló un profundo suspiro y giró a Starfire.

"Starfire." Ella levantó la mirada, pero no se encontraría en donde los ojos de su compañero debían estar, sin embargo la joven habló silenciosamente.

"Sí Robin." Vaciló en su hablar como si esperara que le gritaran. Robin sabía que tendría que hablar cuidadosamente con ella.

"Me gustaría saber lo que pasó entre tú y Raven. Me gustaría saber lo que pasó exactamente después de que nosotros hablamos". Starfire asintió despacio y empezó a hablar. Robin escuchó cuidadosamente aunque no mostró emoción cuando ella hablaba. Estaba sorprendido cuando le explicó cómo había llegado a la conclusión de que Raven quería a Robin y aún más impactado por la conducta posterior a eso. El joven sabía que la tamaraniana era posesiva, muy posesiva pero esto simplemente era loco. Él siempre había estado cansado de esta particular característica suya y sabía que podría ser la única cualidad mala, aunque era una extrema. Estaba asombrando cómo había ido contra Raven, quien era una de sus mejores amigas, las cosas que le había dicho a la chica. Robin nunca supo que pudiera ser cruel en ningún sentido, aunque lo fue. El líder se sentía culpable porque era responsable de esto en forma muy directa. Sabía que Starfire habría estado muy herida después de su última conversación y debía estar allí para ayudarla a lidiar con la situación, debió hacer un esfuerzo para aclararle lo que estaba pasando. Starfire eventualmente terminó y Robin podía ver lágrimas formarse en sus ojos.

"Estoy muy defraudado de ti Starfire". Ella miraba al suelo de nuevo.

"Como debes estar Robin. Me he comportado pobremente y Raven ha sido lastimada a causa de eso. Todo el tiempo que he permanecido aquí ha servido para tranquilizarme y comprender cuán terrible fui y lo siento". Robin estudió a Starfire cuidadosamente, buscando cualquier señal de que no estaba siendo sincera, pero no podía encontrar nada. Estaba verdaderamente arrepentida de lo que había hecho.

"No soy yo con quien debes disculparte Starfire". De nuevo despacio asintió.

"Sí. Debo disculparme con Raven aunque dudo que le importe. Ya no querrá ser mi amiga después de mi comportamiento hacia su persona y a pesar de todo, todavía estoy disgustada con ella por amarte y no sé si yo quiero ser su amiga". Robin se encogió en el interior. Probablemente una amistad se había destruido debido a todo esto. Un silencio se formó en el cuarto mientras Robin pensaba con cuidado. Él también le debía una disculpa a Raven. Ella había sufrido más en todo esto.

"Pienso que deberías irte Starfire. Yo esperaré con Raven hasta que despierte. Estoy muy seguro que no querrá verte cuando eso pase". Starfire asintió y flotó fuera del cuarto, dejando a Robin con Raven inconsciente. Se sentó en una silla al lado de su cama. Estudió su pequeña forma. Bruce tenía razón, ella era una belleza exótica. Ambas, Starfire y Raven eran jóvenes bonitas, aunque si describieras a Starfire como un ángel con su estupenda belleza, entonces describirías a Raven como un ángel oscuro, no menos bonita, pero en una más oscura manera. Robin se gritó cuando se encontró estudiando su cuerpo. Qué tipo de persona analiza a una amiga inconsciente. Por supuesto en cierto modo ya la había visto sin ropa. Los sueños eran bastante vívidos y detallados, siendo la ropa algo que no estaba presente. El joven se sintió ruborizar un poco mientras imágenes selectas se encendían en su mente. Agitó su cabeza intentando aclararla una vez más, enfocándose en su problema. Exactamente cuáles eran sus sentimientos en todo esto, cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia estas dos chicas.

Pensó en Starfire. No había estado mintiendo cuando le dijo todas esas cosas la vez que intentó ponerlo celoso hoy en la mañana y mentiría si decía que no tenía algún tipo de sentimientos hacia esa chica. ¿Pero realmente podría llamarse amor? No lo sabía. Miró el pacífico rostro de Raven y sonrió. No muy a menudo podía verla tan tranquila. ¿Qué sentía por Raven? Ella era como Starfire de muchas maneras. Era amable, gentil, y preocupada, pero no era tan obvio como en la pelirroja. Por supuesto de otras maneras era completamente diferente a la tamaraniana. Ésta no era muda sino ingenua. Raven por otro lado raramente necesitaba que se le explicaran las cosas y podía mantener una conversación inteligente en numerosos temas fascinantes. Era cómica y no encontraba necesario intentarlo y el silencio era mejor que vana charla. Él respetaba mucho al ave oscura. Sin embargo, al igual que con Starfire ¿era amor? De nuevo no lo sabía. De repente se alejó de sus pensamientos por un movimiento de Raven. Miró despacio mientras sus ojos temblaban al abrirse, aunque no parecían enfocarse enseguida en algo. Hizo ligeras muecas, probablemente debido al dolor de cabeza que debía tener. Luego pareció notar que una persona estaba sentada a su lado y sus ojos se posaron en Robin. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría al verlo, porque no lo había visto desde que todo esto comenzó, desde que intentó alejarla de él para protegerla, desde que cometió terribles errores.

"Bienvenida de nuevo al mundo viviente Raven". Robin le sonrió, pero ella no tenía ninguna expresión. Sólo lo miraba fijamente con sus grandes y amatistas ojos. Nada se dijo por un momento.

"Supongo que te debo una disculpa y una explicación Raven. Primero quiero disculparme por todo lo que te dije. No tenía razón. Verás, intentaba lidiar con esta situación de la forma equivocada y todo fue de mal en peor y entonces estaba Starfire y me equivoqué y entonces las cosas empeoraron y luego ambas estaban luchando y…". Robin fue interrumpido por Raven.

"Robin tu balbuceo no le ayuda a mi dolor de cabeza". Robin podía ver a Raven dándola la más pequeña de las sonrisas, sólo lo suficiente para permitirle saber que estaba bromeando con él.

"Puedes explicármelo más tarde Robin, cuando esté más consciente". Robin le sonrió.

"Bien Raven. Creo que puedo hacer eso por ti."

"Robin, creo que necesito más descanso por lo que volveré a dormir." El joven asintió con una sonrisa. Raven cerró sus ojos mientras Robin se levantaba para salir. Había dado unos pasos cuando la joven convocó su nombre. Se detuvo, dándose la vuelta.

"Robin, tengo una pregunta para ti. Podría ser posible que el apuesto príncipe ame a la fea bruja". El petirrojo sintió que se le paró el corazón. Realmente Raven creyó lo que Starfire le había dicho.

"Raven, no pienso que seas una bruja y definitivamente no creo que seas fea". En todo ese tiempo ella no había abierto sus ojos ni se había movido, pero Robin podía ver la más débil de las sonrisas en su rostro por sus palabras.

"Descansa bien Raven," y con eso Robin se fue.


	6. Entender es un deber

Capítulo 6: Entender es un deber 

Robin caminó hacia el cuarto principal, escuchando los ruidos de Cyborg y Chico Bestia jugando videojuegos. Sonrió ante esto. Por lo menos sabía que sus amigos estarían con él sin importar lo que pasara con esta particular situación. Cuando entró, los dos muchachos no lo notaron, pero Starfire, quien se encontraba sentada en la cocina, de inmediato se percató de su llegada. Ella tenía una mirada de malhumor mientras se hacía un festín con algún tipo de budín que probablemente tenía un nombre como el Budín de Culpa. Robin podía sentir sus ojos sobre él cuando caminó hacia el fregadero por un poco de agua. Eventualmente ella habló.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu conversación con Raven?" Robin fácilmente notó el ligero resentimiento en la voz de Starfire cuando dijo el nombre de la chica. El joven rechinó sus dientes cuando se giró hacia la pelirroja.

"Starfire, esto tiene que parar". La austeridad de la voz del petirrojo incluso le sorprendió a sí mismo. La tamaraniana bajó la mirada, no queriendo observar a Robin quien probablemente iba a gritarle.

"Lo siento Robin". Su voz era ligera. Parecía más una niña pequeña que una princesa alienígena extremadamente poderosa. La mirada de Robin se ablandó un poco.

"Sé que lo sientes Star, pero no puedes seguir comportándote así. No sólo es por ti, es feo". Starfire no respondió.

"Eres una amable y hermosa persona Starfire y si tú y yo alguna vez estamos juntos como quieres, entonces tendrás que dejar de comportarte así. Aún cuando seamos pareja, Raven siempre será una cercana y querida amiga para mí. No importando lo que podría pasar entre nosotros, eso nunca cambiará y si no puedes lidiar con eso, entonces hay algo terriblemente mal contigo". Starfire continuaba con la vista baja y sus brazos envueltos en su persona. Robin caminó hacia ella e inclinó su cabeza para que mirara su rostro. Podía ver el pequeño rastro de humedad almacenarse en la esquina de sus encantadores ojos verdes. Robin podría perderse en esos ojos y odiaba el hecho de que estaba haciéndola llorar de nuevo, aún cuando sabía que esto debía aclararse.

"Star, necesito saber si me entiendes, porque no puedo manejar tu ser tan posesivo todo el tiempo. No puedo manejarlo si mantienes resentimiento por Raven". Starfire respondió.

"Entiendo Robin, pero no puedo evitarlo. Allá, cuando estaba en Tamaran, siempre que encontraba a un chico que sentía podría ser más que un amigo para mí, mi hermana Blackfire me los robaba. Se aseguraba que se enamoraran de ella y entonces los dejaba. Entonces ellos no querían nada conmigo porque era la hermana de la chica que rompió sus corazones. En otras ocasiones ella extendía rumores sobre mí para que no quisieran estar conmigo. Perdí tantos debido a mi hermana, pero ninguno me importó tanto como tú Robin. No había amado a nadie como te amo a ti. Simplemente no quiero perderte". Robin miraba fijamente a la hermosa joven que tenía enfrente mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer. Envolvió sus brazos suavemente alrededor de la chica mientras ésta sollozaba, rápidamente el abrazo fue regresado.

"No importa lo que pase Starfire, no me perderás porque al final siempre seremos los mejores amigos. Siempre estaré allí para hablarte y siempre haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarte". Starfire todavía estaba llorando, pero sonrió un poco ante las palabras de Robin. Él no había dicho que la amaba, pero por lo menos sabía que siempre estaría allí. Alivió su mente sólo un poco. Los dos estaban de pie relajándose en el momento. El joven se dio cuenta de nuevo de sus ambientes y notó dos pares de ojos sobre él y Starfire. Chico Bestia y Cyborg tenían muecas de "burla" en sus rostros cuando miraron la interacción de ambos. Robin sonrió.

"¿Les dije alguna vez cuánto amo toda la privacidad que puedo tener en este lugar?" Ellos sólo sonrieron aún más. Fue Chico Bestia quien respondió.

"Eh, nosotros sólo estábamos aquí teniendo una civilizada competencia de videojuegos. No es nuestra culpa si escogieron tener su momento aquí y que hablaran bastante alto". Robin se apartó de Starfire.

"Sí supongo que tienes razón. Como sea, voy a trabajar. Ustedes dos compórtense". Starfire miraba a Robin con una pequeña sonrisa mientras él se alejaba a pesar de un aún desconocido futuro.

Robin había hecho ejercicio por más de tres horas y eventualmente se encontraba sudado y cansado. Sabía que necesitaba una ducha, por lo que se encaminó a su cuarto. Todo el tiempo que estuvo ejercitándose pensó sobre Starfire y Raven. Sobre cómo se sintió cuando abrazó a Starfire mientras ella lloraba y también pensaba que aún tenía que hablar con Raven. No esperaba intentar explicarle lo que había estado intentando hacer, aunque estaba seguro que Raven estaría de acuerdo cien por ciento en que había sido un completo idiota. Llegó a su cuarto y a la ducha. A Robin normalmente no le tomaba mucho tiempo, pero ésta era una excepción. El agua calurosa ayudaba a sus cansados músculos así como a su desconcertada mente. Cuando salió finalmente, sus manos estaban increíblemente arrugadas e incluso se sentía más cansado que antes. Apenas tenía la energía para ponerse parte del pijama antes de derrumbarse en su cama, incluso aún no le preocupaba que su cuarto estaba absolutamente destruido.

Robin ni siquiera estaba seguro cuando se había acostado aunque sabía que no era tan tarde e incluso tenía una mera idea de qué hora era cuando se levantó por un ligero golpe en su puerta. Subiendo vacilantemente a sus pies, se tropezó hacia la puerta. Despertó al instante cuando encontró la pequeña forma de Raven estando de pie allí, cubierta completamente en su capa. Robin inmediatamente fue con su lado preocupado.

"¿Raven, estás segura que debes estar levantada? Quizás todavía deberías descansar o por lo menos Cyborg debería revisarte de nuevo o…" Ella me sorprendió cuando su mano surgió y se puso sobre mi boca.

"Por favor basta de divagar Robin. Estoy perfectamente bien. Sabes que sano mucho más rápido que las personas normales". El joven sólo asintió mientras la mano no se movía de su posición, aunque salió después del movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza.

"Supongo que viniste para que pudiéramos hablar sobre los recientes eventos entre tú, yo y Starfire."

"Siempre eres realmente el detective ¿no es así Robin?". La voz era sarcástica, pero tenía buen tono natural.

"No me llaman el chico maravilla por nada". No podría decirlo por su capucha, pero estaba seguro que sonreía al igual que yo.

"¿Puedo entrar?" Robin asintió y se movió a un lado para que la joven pudiera entrar.

"Y no es que no disfrute la vista, pero podrías ponerte una camisa Robin. Esta conversación es demasiado importante para mí, como para estar mirando tu pecho todo el tiempo". Robin ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que no llevaba nada puesto en la parte superior del cuerpo, pero estaba aún más asombrado por lo que Raven había dicho.

"¿Um estabas bromeando?" Ella no se dio la vuelta para responder, sin embargo habló en su monótona voz.

"No, así que por favor haz lo que te pedí". Todo lo que Robin podía hacer era asentir mientras que Raven se sentaba silenciosamente en su cama. El joven caminó hacia donde los últimos pedazos de su cómoda estaban y sacó una camiseta blanca. Caminó hacia su cama y se sentó a unos metros de Raven.

"Así que, um, supongo que quieres una explicación por todo lo que pasó. Tal vez deba comenzar con decirte que nunca mencioné algo de lo que pasó entre tú y yo a Starfire. Ella sola saltó a esa asombrosa conclusión…". Raven ondeó su mano para imponerme silencio.

"Sé que no lo dirías Robin. Confío en ti". Sonreí. Era bueno esas palabras de Raven.

"Bien entonces supongo que es tiempo de explicarte lo que exactamente pasó". Raven bajó su capucha y miraba el rostro de Robin.

"Realmente Robin, tengo una mejor idea. Con tu permiso, me gustaría entrar un poco de nuevo en tu mente. Creo que sería mejor si veo exactamente lo que te condujo a hacer lo que hiciste, sentir exactamente lo que sentiste. Pienso que lo haría más fácil para mí entender y quizás, sólo quizás, no tendré el deseo de abofetearte unas cuantas veces". Robin ponderó lo que Raven había dicho hace unos momentos y entonces despacio asintió.

"Bien Raven. ¿Qué necesitas que haga?" Ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Todo lo que necesitas hacer es cerrar los ojos y enfocarte en esta situación. Los pensamientos que necesito ver flotarán a la superficie de tu conciencia y podré verlos". De nuevo Robin asintió y cerró sus ojos. Pensó, cómo en primera instancia, buscaba una solución a los afectos de Starfire y Raven. Él sostuvo su respiración cuando sintió la presencia familiar de Raven cepillar gentilmente contra su mente. Se sentía bien, tibio. Su mente involuntariamente invocó una de las fantasías de Raven y se sintió ruborizar un poco. Podía oír que Raven hablaba en su mente.

"Por favor podrías no pensar en eso en este momento. Necesito concentrarme". Robin intentó difícilmente enfocarse y encontrar tibio sentimiento aumentar ligeramente. Sentía las imágenes de memoria en su cabeza. Las horas sentado intentando deducir la mejor forma de proteger a sus amigos manteniéndolos lejos, lo que pasaba por su mente cuando se acercó a Raven y rompió su corazón, la culpa que sintió después, la horrible pesadilla con Slade y Raven en ésta, y su realización de cómo estaba equivocado después de hablar con Batman. Robin notó fácilmente que Raven nunca intentó revelar su identidad o la de Batman, también que no vio ninguna escena que estrictamente lo involucraba a él y a Starfire. Así como lo que pasó entre yo y Raven sólo permanecía entre nosotros, ella permitió que lo que ocurrió entre yo y Starfire sólo a nosotros. Raven respetaba la privacidad de las personas y esperaba el mismo trato a cambio. Después de unos minutos, Robin sintió a Raven abandonar su mente, el ligero calor lo dejó. El joven abrió despacio sus ojos, fijándose en el pálido rostro de Raven, quien parecía como si mirara fijamente en su alma y en realidad, sólo lo había hecho hace unos segundos.

"Realmente eres un idiota Robin. Un buen intencionado y preocupado idiota, pero no obstante un enorme idiota." Todo lo que el joven hizo fue asentir en acuerdo. Un se silencio estableció entre nosotros.

"Sabes que puedes tener algunas similitudes con Slade, pero nunca serás él." Los ojos de Robin miraron a los de Raven, que tenían una mirada preocupada en ellos.

"Estás hablando sobre la pesadilla ¿no es cierto?" Raven asintió.

"Slade es un monstruo que sólo se preocupa de él. Tú, a pesar de ser un pedazo de tonto e insensible en momentos, siempre estás tratando de hacer lo correcto para aquellos a tu alrededor. Es ese hecho el que siempre te separará de Slade. Te preocupas increíblemente por los otros y siempre estás allí para ayudar a quien debes". Robin sonrió ante las suaves y gentiles palabras de Raven. Aún después de todo lo que le hizo, ella todavía hacía el esfuerzo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

"¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo después de que fui un idiota?" Raven le dio la más pequeña de las sonrisas.

"Porque como tú, yo me preocupo por aquéllos a mi alrededor y perdono. También simplemente sería hipócrita de mi parte fantasear contigo si estoy enojada". Robin se ruborizó mirando hacia abajo a Raven quien todavía tenía esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Cómo es que la más recluida emocionalmente entre nosotros es la única que no es una santa?" Robin rió aunque intentó no hacerlo. Trató de detenerla un poco para que saliera más como unos resoplidos en lugar de una risa llena. Raven levantó una ceja mientras el joven continuaba con sus intentos de parar. Ella habló en su mejor voz de monotonía.

"No estoy segura si estás riéndote o ahogándote". Robin se rió más fuerte y sintió como si su cabeza fuera a explotar si no se permitía estallar de risa. Él finalmente cedió, comenzando a reír muy fuerte mientras Raven miraba.

"Sólo cuando pienso que te he entendido Raven. Quiero decir sabía que tenías un gran ingenio sarcástico, hacer chistes sucios. Digo, quién lo hubiera visto venir". Raven sonrió.

"Entonces eso es bueno, porque sé cuanto amas los misterios". Robin de repente se detuvo al oír la palabra amor de nuevo. Raven podía sentir su nerviosismo clavar.

"No te preocupes Robin. Sé que no estás enamorado de mí". Robin estaba completamente impactado cuando esas palabras salieron tan fácilmente de su boca, sin vacilación.

"Raven…". La joven sin embargo, lo cortó.

"No necesito una explicación Robin. Vi y sentí todo lo que te pasó. Conozco dos hechos muy importantes. Sé que no estás enamorado de mí y sé que tienes sentimientos mayores hacia Starfire de los que tienes por mí". Robin sólo podía mirarla mientras una ligera evidencia de humedad se arrastraba en sus hermosos y amatistas ojos a través de su rostro tranquilo. De nuevo Robin intentó hablar, pero Raven no le dio la oportunidad.

"Está bien Robin. No puedo controlar cómo te sientes. Sólo tú puedes controlar tus sentimientos. Lo que es, es lo que es. No fue mi elección enamorarme de ti Robin, pero sucedió. Y sé sin una sombra de duda en mi corazón que estoy profunda y locamente enamorada de ti. Es porque te amo tanto que no puedo estar enojada contigo por esto. Es porque te amo que no puedo molestarme sobre cómo te sientes, sin importar cuánto me desagrade. Has tenido sentimientos durante mucho tiempo por Starfire, lo sé. Sólo recientemente comenzaste a tener sentimientos por mí y coincidieron la creación del vínculo entre nosotros. Sin embargo, puedo sentir que los sentimientos que tienes hacia mí no son tan altos como los que tienes por Starfire". Lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Raven aunque luchó por mantener su calma.

"Te amo Robin, pero te amo lo suficiente para permitirte ir". Robin arrastró a Raven a sus brazos cuando comenzó a llorar por completo.. Lloraba en su pecho con sus pequeños brazos envueltos alrededor del joven. El petirrojo no podía pensar en nada que decir, porque sabía que no había nada de que hablar en este momento. Sabía en alguna parte de su mente que lo que Raven dijo era verdad. Oírlo de ella parecía confirmar lo que él había sentido cuando sostuvo antes a Starfire. Todos lo que sabía podía hacer era sentarse allí y sostenerla mientras lloraba, haciendo lo mejor para consolarla como su amigo, su comprensivo y preocupado amigo.

Raven lloraba por muchas razones. Lloraba por su corazón roto, lloraba porque Robin no la amaba como ella lo amaba a él, lloraba porque esta podría ser la última vez que Robin la sostendría de esa forma. Sin embargo, así como cuando el joven la había confrontado en su cuarto, aún había algo a lo que se aferraba. Sabía que Robin tenía sentimientos más profundos por Starfire, pero Raven estaba segura de una cosa. Sabía que no era amor, él no estaba enamorado de Starfire. Aunque, así como Raven dijo, amaba a Robin lo suficiente para dejarlo ir, lo amaba lo suficiente para darle la oportunidad de ver si la pelirroja era en verdad quien su corazón deseaba. Raven recordó lo que le había dicho a la tamaraniana y aún era muy cierto. Hasta que el joven le dijera a alguien más que la amaba, Raven no dejaría de intentar estar con él. Había una oportunidad de que los sentimientos de Robin nunca desarrollaran verdadero amor hacia Starfire y Raven estaba deseosa por esperar y ver, y estaría allí si Robin la necesitaba.


	7. La más agradable de las sorpresas

**Uff... tanto tiempo, pero al fin soy libre, aunque sólo un momento para poder subir el capítulo 7 de esta historia, ya saben, creo que todos hemos estado bastante ocupados estos días, los estudios y todo eso... bueno además que tengo varios proyectos entre manos, traducciones, historias, dibujos y ese tipo de cosas...**

**Lo que quiero decir es perdón por hacerlos esperar y espero que disfruten el capítulo. :)**

**Raven Forever.**

**Atte: K.o.N**

* * *

Capítulo 7: La más agradable de las sorpresas

Robin despertó por segunda vez, no tenía idea de cuánto había dormido. Todo lo que realmente importaba en su aún muy cansada mente era que estaba increíblemente cómodo en la posición en que se encontraba. Sentía algo muy suave y cálido en sus brazos, sujetado fuerte a su pecho. Su mente empezaba lentamente a comprender qué era o quién era la persona recostada tan cómoda y tan cerca a su cuerpo. Cambió un poco de posición, sólo para pasar su mano a través de lo que penosamente comprendió era el pecho de la chica que había dormido en su cama mientras la sostuvo en sus brazos llorando hasta dormirse, hasta que ambos se durmieron. Ella se giró para encararlo, su toque inadvertido liberó un suave gemido en la joven durmiente. Robin cerró sus ojos cuando ella se volteó contra él, moviendo su cuerpo contra el de su compañero, el petirrojo intentaba pensar cosas no-sexuales, pero era incapaz de reprimir los increíbles sentimientos que sus movimientos provocaban. Su mente una vez más empezó a recordar las fantasías que había visto de Raven cuando aún tenían el vínculo, el cual sólo alimentaba los complicados sentimientos y pensamientos que corrían en todo su cuerpo.

"Robin..." Sus ojos nunca se abrieron, su nombre apenas oído, pero lo había dicho con tal sensualidad, con tal cruda sexualidad, que el joven encontró a sus instintos más básicos correr hacia la superficie e intentar tomar el control de esta situación un poco fuera de control. Intentó obligar a su cuerpo a operar, trató de mover gentilmente sus brazos para mover y despertar a la joven oscura recostada a su lado, probablemente empezando a comprender lo que estaba soñando, y ese sueño no era completamente sano, él los había visto, él lo sabía. Robin sintió que sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando la cabeza de Raven avanzaba despacio en algún tipo de ensueño y sentía a su mente desconectarse completamente cuando Raven comenzó gentilmente a besar, lamer, y chupar en la parte de su cuello, que de algún modo ella sabía, era uno de sus lugares más sensibles. Apenas se tragó un gemido de su propio cuerpo ante esta acción, prueba que todavía tenía algo de control, y cuando sentía el placer crecer cuando la joven se frotó de nuevo contra su cuerpo, supo que esto necesitaba acabar ahora, antes de que perdiera el control de sus propias acciones. Empujó suavemente a Raven y la agitó un poco, así como había intentado hacer cuando todo esto empezó, finalmente ganó suficiente sentido para detenerlo. Tomó unas sacudidas antes de que los grandes y hermosos ojos de Raven se abrieran. Aún estaban un poco rojos por todo el llanto, pero tenían una fuerte mirada de preocupación en ellos.

"¿Qué sucede Robin?" Debe de haber estado preguntándose por qué había sido despertada tan abruptamente, pensando que algo estaba mal. Robin respondió con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"Estabas soñando Raven y tuve que despertarte". Sus palabras salieron de un modo apresurado y vacilante, lo que no era extraño para ninguna criatura capaz de comunicarse verbalmente, pero las sensaciones que aún se disparaban a través de su mente y cuerpo habían puesto a Robin en un lugar muy interesante. Raven analizó las palabras por un segundo antes de que sus ojos se ensancharan y su rostro se encendiera en un luminoso rojo. Empezó a hablar con rapidez, un nerviosismo que Robin nunca asoció con la, por lo general, compuesta joven, bien compuesta hasta que todo este desastre comenzó, o en sus sueños. El petirrojo se gritó mentalmente, diciéndose que se olvidara de los malditos sueños por un maldito segundo, pero ese tipo de sugerencias no le eran fáciles de seguir mientras que su sangre aún regresaba a su cerebro y sus ojos no se enfocaban en nada que no fueran sus suaves labios mientras hablaba. Se sentía extraño, como nunca antes. Quizás los poderes de Raven tenían algo que ver con esto. Quizás los sentimientos que estaba teniendo en sus sueños encontraron alguna manera de afectarlo, hacerlo sentir la lujuria que ella había sentido.

"Lo siento Robin... mis sueños con mis poderes... a veces pierdo control consciente... por favor dime que no hice lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza... por favor dime que no lo hice mientras estaba dormida". El joven intentó darle una sonrisa tranquilizante, pero no parecía dársela mientras miraba ligeramente el pánico de la empática.

"Bien..." Eso fue todo lo que consiguió sacar, antes de que la joven cerrara sus ojos con una mirada extraña en su rostro.

"Lo lamento Robin, debí estar en más control, especialmente después de lo que te dije anoche. No debería forzar alguna fantasía sobre ti, aún si no estoy en total control y especialmente cuando tú no quieres que te toque de esa manera". Finalmente, Robin le dio una sonrisa tranquilizante.

"Está bien Rae. No te preocupes por eso". Ella sonrió tentativamente antes de volver finalmente a un rostro sin expresión.

"Si todo está bien entonces, creo que iré a mi cuarto. Gracias por lo de anoche, por sostenerme mientras lloraba... significa mucho". Robin sonrió de nuevo.

"Cuando quieras Rae". Ella lo miró por unos segundos.

"Es la segunda vez que me llamas Rae, No lo hagas una tercera". Le dio una pequeña mueca traviesa después de unos segundos de silencio y Robin sintió un poco de pánico. Una dimensión oscura no sería su nuevo hogar. Raven se levantó, buscando su capa que alguien le había quitado de su cuerpo durante la noche. El joven, por otro lado, no se movió porque, bien no quería que Raven viera el visible efecto que sus acciones todavía tenían sobre su cuerpo. Continuaba recostado en la cama mientras la chica se agachaba justo delante de él para recoger lo que buscaba. Todo su lado posterior era bastante visible desde que sólo llevaba un ajustado leotardo, estaba justo allí y se sintió auto-gritarse mentalmente, por amor de Dios que el destino dejara de burlarse de él con esos pensamientos impropios acerca de su amiga Raven, bien una amiga que estaba locamente enamorada de él y era increíblemente hermosa. Un final, pensamiento hormonal se filtró en su mente, cuando se preguntó de forma inmadura cómo demonios llevaba ropa interior con su particular opción de uniforme. Seguro Dios le estaba reembolsando su idiotez de los últimos dos días, por herir a dos maravillosas y preocupadas personas, Raven se detuvo justo antes de la puerta y volteó su cabeza ligeramente.

"No lo haré" contestando la pervertida pregunta que estaba en la cabeza de Robin y con eso ella desapareció en energía negra, sin siquiera usar la puerta. El joven se golpeó la cabeza y liberó un profundo suspiro.

"Bien, no tengo idea de qué hora es o que demonios estoy haciendo o que rayos voy a hacer". Otro respiro profundo. "Bien," Juntó sus manos en un aplauso. "Larga y fría ducha, entonces trabajaré desde allí."

La larga y fría ducha de Robin fue inevitablemente seguida por un agotador entrenamiento, funcionando como una combinación de asuntos. El ejercicio acabó cuando sintió una presencia en el cuarto y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Starfire, de pie en su uniforme, mirándolos con ojos suaves, amorosos. Lo único que podía hacer era calentar en esa mirada, pero también se encontró estudiando el cuerpo que no era cubierta por su ropa. Reaccionó rápidamente, efectos residuales de su lujuria inducidos por su encuentro con Raven. No podría mirar a alguien tan pura e inocente como a Starfire de esa forma... Robin detuvo el pensamiento. Raven no era menos pura e inocente que la pelirroja hasta donde sabía, entonces por qué era capaz de mirarla de forma diferente que la belleza alienígena que tenía al frente. No estaba muy seguro de porqué cualquier pequeña pieza de lujuria que moraba en su interior parecía sólo surgir con Raven, pero asumió que era porque Starfire no tenía sexualidad en cualquier forma como su candidez y completa bondad cancelaba algo así para existir. Le dio una agradable sonrisa a Starfire antes de limpiar su cara con una toalla cercana.

"Oye Star ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?" Una vez más esa mirada amorosa estaba en sus ojos y, de nuevo, Robin sintió que algo se disparaba a través de su cuerpo.

"Sí Robin. Estaba preguntándome si ya hablaste con Raven. Me preguntaba si... si ella está bien y si crees que querrá verme" Robin pensó cuidadosamente en la noche con Raven, todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, todo lo que ella le había dicho. Recordaba que no hace mucho pensaba que ella era la más vulnerable, la más emocionalmente débil, pero de su represión cuando pensó sobre lo que le había dicho, comprendió que probablemente era la más fuerte de todos. Ella puede reprimir sus sentimientos, pero parecía entenderlos mejor que nadie. Robin escogió las palabras con cuidado para su respuesta.

"Yo pienso..." Robin hizo una pausa por un segundo, "Que estará bien y creo que deberías intentar por lo menos hablar con ella, porque le debes una tremenda disculpa."

"Lo sé Robin. Tus palabras de ayer hacia mi persona me hicieron comprender cuán glorbag fui con mi querida amiga Raven. Permití a mis malas emociones se salieran de control, hiriéndola, hiriéndola terriblemente. No sé si las cosas alguna vez serán las mismas, pero por lo menos puedo intentar". Robin sonrió cuando se acercó a Starfire y puso una mano confortadora en su hombro.

"No parecer comprender lo madura y comprensiva que Raven puede ser Star. Ve, inténtalo y habla con ella". Starfire tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras rápidamente se agachaba un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla a Robin antes de salir volando. El petirrojo sintió que su cuerpo fluía al contacto, pero fue tan diferente a cómo se había sentido cuando Raven estuvo tocándolo. Después de todo el tiempo que gastó contemplando sus sentimientos, buenos y malos, después de todo lo que había pasado, después de todas las palabras dichas por ambas: Raven, Starfire e incluso Batman y Cyborg, Robin comprendió la innegable e infalible verdad de toda la situación: Él estaba absoluta, total y completamente atornillado en qué hacer.

Aunque Starfire rápidamente había dejado la presencia de Robin, su paso redujo la velocidad gradualmente mientras se acercaba a su destino. Recordó volar este exacto camino hacia este exacto cuarto para hablar con la exacta persona hace no tanto tiempo y el resultado de esa jornada todavía hacía un ruidoso eco dentro de cada situación en su mente. Sabía que la debía una disculpa a Raven, sabía que una parte de ella quería abrazar a la joven de cabellos violáceos, llorando y rogando incontrolablemente por el perdón. Sin embargo, la otra parte no estaba segura de qué hacer. Robin dijo que no podría lidiar con ella y Raven peleando, pero estaba segura que quiso decir que no podía lidiar con sus peleas con Raven. La joven oscura no había hecho ningún gesto hostil, hablado con palabras de malicia o furia, pero sólo habló defensa de su persona, su corazón y su derecho a sentir. Starfire cuán peligrosas y asustadizas eran las emociones para Raven la mayoría del tiempo y cuando sentía algo, era un verdadero sentimiento y algo que sentía de forma intensa, no podría contenerlo. Recordó ver a Raven tan emocional cuando Starfire la había confrontado y sabía, que entonces pensaba claramente, que Raven fue completamente honesta y las palabras de Starfire la habían cortado más profundo de lo que alguna vez le permitió a su amiga.

Eventualmente, llegó a la puerta del cuarto de Raven y la miró fijamente, sintiendo el deseo de huir de donde estaba. Sin embargo, la puerta se deslizó antes de que incluso pudiera llegar a una decisión, Raven se asomó desde la oscuridad. Su voz era silenciosa y sonaba exhausta.

"Sabía que eventualmente te presentarías Starfire. Puedes entrar si quieres". La pelirroja sólo podía mirar fijamente por unos segundos antes de seguir a la hechicera a la oscuridad. Starfire no necesitaba ver el cuarto porque podía sentir que el agujero todavía estaba en la pared por la gentil brisa que entraba a la habitación, el agujero resultado del arranque emocional de Raven para defenderse de las palabras de su propia amiga. Los ojos de la tamaraniana se ajustaron despacio al cuarto y podía ver a Raven flotar en el aire en la posición del loto con sus ojos cerrados, meditando silenciosamente.

"Si deseas hablar Starfire, adelante, pero necesito meditar ahora mismo o algo más puede dañarse."

"Sí... lamento mucho lo de la pared Raven."

"Sí, pero entonces no tendría tan buen y relajante aire en mi cuarto para meditar". La ligera verdad mezclada con el sarcasmo fue completamente sobre la cabeza de Starfire.

"Raven... amiga Raven..." Las palabras fueron dichas con total incertidumbre. "Tengo mucho por lo que disculparme, tanto que hice y dije estaban mal, muy mal para hacerle a mi amiga... muy mal para hacerle a cualquiera."

"Está bien Starfire. Estoy acostumbrada a que las personas actúen así conmigo, es una parte normal de mi ser". La tamaraniana se encogió un poco ante el aplastante amargor que fluía de las palabras de Raven. No necesitaba las habilidades empáticas de su compañera para saberlo.

"¡No, no está bien Raven!" Las palabras de Starfire salieron más fuerte de lo que había anticipado, causando que Raven abriera un ojo mientras flotaba allí.

"Fui horrible Raven. Dije terribles cosas, todas debido a malos sentimientos y celos y no debí bajo ninguna circunstancia llamarte fea o una bruja. Eres maravillosa, preocupada, hermosa persona y ya no te merezco como una amiga". Starfire sentía algunas lágrimas empezar a formarse en sus ojos y no hizo ningún esfuerzo para detenerlas. Miraba al suelo cuando empezó a llorar mientras Raven descendía al suelo, sus pies tocando silenciosamente el piso cuando miró a Starfire. Podía sentir las emociones que venían de ella y sabía que estaba siendo genuina con su disculpa.

"Starfire". Ésta se sonó ruidosamente y miraba tentativa. "Acepto tu disculpa bajo dos condiciones". Starfire asintió su cabeza de forma enérgica.

"Lo que sea Raven."

"Uno: me ayudarás a arreglar este agujero en mi cuarto". De nuevo Starfire estuvo de acuerdo apresuradamente.

"La segunda es que tienes que entender algo. Robin... Robin es muy querido para mí como él lo es para ti, pero debes comprender la decisión que es y siempre será. Pienso que ambas somos culpables de empujar el problema de estas emociones hacia él y no pienso... bien sé que él no supo manejarlo. Tomará tiempo para nosotras ser amigas como fuimos alguna vez, pero esto no puede pasar si no puedes aceptar mis sentimientos por Robin. Si no puedes, entonces esta conversación ha terminado". Starfire contempló las palabras en silencio.

"Para ser amigas contigo Raven, hará lo que sea". Normalmente, Starfire habría abrazado a la joven más pequeña con fuerza, pero sabía que pasaría un rato antes de que estuviera deseosa de aceptar ese tipo de contacto de ella otra vez.

"Bien Starfire. Ahora no quiero sonar ruda, pero necesito meditar. ¿Podría irte por favor?" Su tono era duro, pero no áspero.

"Entiendo Raven. Te veré más tarde". Raven regresó a la posición de meditación en el aire con sus ojos cerrados. Starfire dejó el cuarto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo que las cosas por lo menos estaban poniéndose un poco mejor entre ella y su alguna vez mejor amiga. Raven permaneció meditando en su habitación, sabiendo que reconstruir la amistad sería tan duro para ella como para Starfire. Sabía que la tomaría tiempo a la pelirroja aceptar la realidad de sus sentimientos hacia Robin y para Raven, era difícil para ella saber que más del corazón del joven estaba con la pechugona princesa extraterrestre, así como sería difícil soportarlo, sin importar lo fuerte que intentaba ser.


	8. Quien sabe lo mínimo, sabe

**Tanto tiempo que parecía que estaba muerta, no? Espero no haberlos preocupado... y que tampoco se hayan olvidado de esta traducción. Debo admitir que por un tiempo yo sí me olvide de esta y la de W.I.T.C.H también, pero eso me pasa por tratar de hacer todo de una vez, llamense traducir DOS historias, dibujar, pintar, estudiar... mas no os preocupeis!!! que luego de mucho pensar ya se me ocurrió que hacer, este capítulo junto el de la historia de ****W.I.T.C.H**** que voy a subir serán los últimos HASTA mediados de Julio (por qué allí? porque son vacaciones!), mientras tanto en mi "profile" coloqué una encuesta de Qué historia debería traducir 1º y dependiendo de los resultados por supuesto, será con la que subiré hasta el final a partir de Julio Y luego la otra, porque me di cuenta que hacer todo al mismo tiempo no me rinde mucho.**

**Así que espero que voten y disfruten de este capítulo **

**Umm... aunque por la tardanza (años *cof* *cof*) quizás deberían re-leer el capítulo**** anterior (o la historia entera XD)**

**Atte: K.o.N**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Quien sabe lo mínimo, sabe

Robin P.O.V:

Puedo recordar cuando todavía estaba completamente consumido por Slade, el tiempo parecía volar, nunca había suficientes horas en el día para lograr todo lo que quería hacer, ahora estoy consumido con un problema completamente diferente, encuentro que el reloj hace tictac con el paso de un caracol. Se siente como si hubieran sido semanas desde que todo esto empezó y en realidad, sucedieron tantas cosas en lo que deberían ser semanas, pero sólo fueron unos días. Me siento como si todo el mundo continuara moviéndose y la torre avanzara lentamente, dejándome morar sobre muchas cosas que aún no creo entender por completo. La única ventaja de toda la situación fueron las últimas veinticuatro horas, desde el incidente con Raven en mi cuarto, una tentativa paz se estableció sobre nuestro hogar. La joven apenas había sido vista, escogiendo pasar casi todo su tiempo en su habitación meditando. Starfire dejó la torre durante casi todo el tiempo para... ver la belleza de la Tierra como había dicho, pero creo que lo que estaba haciendo era su propio tipo de meditación. Chico Bestia y Cyborg parecían estar afectados por la quietud de la torre y sólo estaban echados en el sofá cambiándole a los canales, ni siquiera tenían ganas de discutir por la carne. En ocasiones, Cyborg me daba unas miradas que sabía me estaban preguntando si las cosas se resolvieron y todo lo que podía hacer era inclinar despacio mi cabeza, porque estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para conseguir que todo se resolviera, sólo era un arduo proceso.

Cada vez que me enfrento con un problema que no puedo arreglar o un misterio que no puedo resolver, siempre coloco todo de mí encontrando la solución sin importar el costo. Es mi naturaleza obsesiva lo que me ayuda a ser un líder preparado y un eficiente detective, pero también es esa naturaleza lo que me hizo Red-X, el primer aprendiz, así como casi me cuesta la vida en la batalla con mis propios demonios cuando el polvo entró en mí, cuando simplemente no pude dejar de encontrar a Slade. Sin embargo, este problema que enfrentaba había evolucionado en algo que casi temía, algo que creo no tiene verdadera respuesta. Siempre he querido hacer lo correcto, siempre he querido asegurarme de que nadie que me importe resulte herido por mi causa, pero sabía, con esto, que alguien se lastimaría inevitablemente, y el daño permanecería aún después de romperle el corazón. El otro problema en todo esto era que no entendía mis propios sentimientos, realmente nunca puse demasiada atención a las profundidades de mi propio corazón porque durante mucho tiempo nunca pensé necesitarlo. Batman me enseñó a no preocuparme por tales cosas, pero en nuestra charla aclaró que era algo que necesitaba hacer, evaluar lo que mi corazón deseaba. Incluso entonces, no estoy completamente seguro de lo que busco como verdadero amor, es un concepto extraño para mí así como, estoy seguro, Raven y Starfire se han sentido alguna vez en un menor grado. Por supuesto se supone que soy el gran detective por lo que debo encontrar algo sin importar lo difícil, pero no creo que haya tenido que encontrar algo tan escurridizo como el amor.

Dos hermosas e increíbles mujeres se habían enamorado de mí, dos estupendas y notables personas preocupadas por mí más que nadie en sus vidas y ese pensamiento todavía me era difícil de entender, sin embargo después de las charlas con las dos, las profundidades de todo esto se hicieron más claras. Starfire me amaba. Raven me amaba. Todavía sonaba un poco extraño, pero después de oír a las dos chicas, encontré que no era tan malo de escuchar, incluso confortable. Quizás porque no había oído esas palabras desde mis padres y eso había sido hace mucho tiempo.

Entiendo que hay muchos tipos de amor que puedes sentir. El amor entre amigos, el amor entre padres y hermanos, y el amor entre dos personas que va más allá de la simple definición. Estoy intentando ser tan lógico como me es posible sobre esta situación, intentando deducir lo que simplemente podía ser sentido común, y empiezo a entender que ese puede ser mi problema. Trato de ser lógico sobre las emociones en lugar de sólo intentar sentirlas. Me siento a escribir listas de pros y contras de ambas chicas una y otra vez en mi habitación, tan racional como es escoger amar a quien tenía más pros y menos contras, es idiota pensar que esa es una solución aceptable. No puedes elegir de quien enamorarte, no puedes escoger basado en una lista de sus cualidades, pero aún no sé cómo sabes. Simplemente no lo sé y estoy cansado de pensar en lo mismo una y otra vez.

Siento como si golpeara mi cabeza contra la pared, oh no lo sé, hasta que pierda conciencia, y me quedaría así si no dijera que estaba a sólo cinco segundos de saltar por la ventana hacia la fría agua para intentar detener el implacable pensamiento al cual me sujetaba, con el margen más desnudo para hacer las cosas, algo me golpeó. Ni siquiera había pensado en ir a él, pero ¿cuándo alguien iba a hablar con Chico Bestia para solucionar un problema?. Usualmente recurrías a él para preguntarle por qué encontraba necesario causar este problema en particular, ahora el chico verde sabía sobre los sentimientos que yo necesitaba encontrar en mi interior, los que necesitaba reconocer. Él había estado enamorado de Terra, un hecho que era obvio para todos nosotros, y sabía, que cuando ella estaba alrededor, el muchacho nunca estuvo más contento. Su traición casi lo había destruido, pero creo que él la entendía mejor que nadie, entendía porqué se había alejado hacia los brazos de Slade, y pienso que al final la joven aclaró que amaba a Chico Bestia tanto como él a ella. Fui provisional al plantearle esto, porque sé que Terra aún está presente para él, pero mi amigo había demostrado ser más fuerte y más flexible de lo que había pensado, demostrando que podía manejar una conversación como la que iba a iniciar. Simplemente quizás, una charla con él ayudaría a apuntarme en una mejor dirección. Chico Bestia estaba lleno de emociones y caprichos, y de nuevo, quizás yo estaba siendo aún demasiado lógico, tal vez hablar con alguien así me haría bien.

Dejé mi cuarto y me dirigí a la habitación principal, encontré a Chico Bestia, solo, sentado en el sofá mirando algún tipo de programa que realmente no reconocí. Por supuesto había tantos shows con tantos canales que era imposible conocerlos todos, aunque el chico verde se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de lograr este imposible. Caminé hacia él y me senté al otro lado del sofá, apenas se movió.

"Oye Chico Bestia ¿dónde está Cyborg? No lo he visto en el sofá desde hace rato". No me miró, pero respondió.

"Dijo algo sobre que el auto-T necesitaba trabajo y había estado demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada. Honestamente, no sé de lo que estaba hablando. Sólo miramos televisión como por 14 horas. No es demasiado hasta el doble de eso". Sólo me reí entre dientes ante el chiste que todos sabíamos, podría ser verdad. Silencio entre los dos se reasumió por un rato mientras Chico Bestia parecía enfocado en lo que estaba viendo. Eventualmente, figuré que era tiempo de intentar e iniciar lo que probablemente sería una conversación muy embarazosa.

"Eh Chico Bestia... ¿cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de Terra?" Sabía que había sido rudo, pero debía intentar conseguir su atención de alguna forma. Su cuerpo se tensó visiblemente por un segundo, pero entonces se relajó de nuevo. El sonido de la televisión apagándose se escuchó luego de unos segundos, él respondió.

"Esa no fue una pregunta que pensé escucharía de ti Rob. ¿Qué te trajo ese súbito interés?" Su voz era silenciosa y sonaba sorprendentemente relajada. Respondí vacilante y me sentí un poco nervioso delante de Chico Bestia.

"Bien, como puedes o no, notar que han pasado algunas cosas en la torre, cosas disociadoras, y la respuesta a esa pregunta puede hacer las cosas más fáciles para mí en cómo lidiar con todo esto". La cabeza de Chico Bestia se giró hacia mí y encontré una seriedad en sus ojos, pero una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Es Starfire o Raven?" No estaba realmente sorprendido por las habilidades de observación de Chico Bestia. Tal vez no era el más inteligente, pero no creía que no entendiera mis razones para hacerle esta pregunta.

"Ahí es dónde está el problema Chico Bestia". Él asintió de una manera seria, con una extraña mirada en su rostro.

"Bien si decirte cómo supe que amaba a Terra ayudará, supongo que te lo diré. Lo que muchas personas no saben, es que solía sentir algo por Raven." De nuevo, no estaba impactado por las noticias, porque habían sido obvias por un tiempo.

"Tal vez fue todo eso de los polos opuestos se atraen o quizás porque de cierta forma sabía que nunca podría tenerla, o tal vez fue porque ella fue la única a la que nunca pude hacer reír, pero fuera lo que fuese, tenía sentimientos por ella. Por supuesto luego llegó Terra, y sé que no fue amor a primera vista, pero la segunda vez que la vi, sabía que ella era especial. Todo comenzó desde allí, todo comenzó por ese sentimiento de que era importante para mí. Olvidé a Raven cuando Terra regresó, pero sólo algo. Por supuesto mientras más tiempo pasaba con Terra, más me daba cuenta de lo que hubiera pasado si me quedaba con Raven. Con Terra, era libre de ser yo mismo por completo, libre de actuar tal como soy, no tener que pretender que era alguien más, y a ella realmente le importaba por quien era en verdad… sabía que si estaba con Raven, tendría que cambiar, porque partes de lo que me hacen ser yo chocarían con las que la hacen ser ella, cosas que jamás podrían calzar." Lentamente asentía con mi cabeza mientras escuchaba, haciendo lo mejor para darle sentido a lo que estaba diciendo.

"Al estar junto a Terra, me sentía en paz, me sentía cómodo, me sentía feliz de ser inmaduro y de piel verde, no como un fenómeno como me han llamado varías veces en mi vida." Pude verlo sonreír mientras hablaba, sin dudar que reminiscencias de algunos recuerdos entre él y Terra pasaban por su cabeza, buenos recuerdos.

"Preguntaste cómo supe que amaba a Terra, bueno es algo que sólo pasó. Me preocupaba profundamente por Terra. La respetaba, la anhelaba, confiaba en ella y amaba el simple hecho de estar a su alrededor. Me hacía feliz, me ponía triste, pero me hacía completo. Todas esas cosas simplemente vinieron juntas con el tiempo, y un día, sólo supe que la amaba más que cualquier cosa en este mundo. Sólo supe que lo que yacía con todos mis sentimientos, era puro amor por ella." Estaba realmente sorprendido por las palabras de Chico Bestia. Éstas eran contundentes, fuertes y tenían muchas de sus emociones en ellas. Me di cuenta que observaba a un joven que, probablemente, muy pocos habían visto, aunque puedo asegurar que una rubia geoquinética había sido una de las afortunadas que vieron aparecer a este hombre más de alguna vez. No tenía idea qué decirle en este momento, aunque aún parecía dispuesto a hacer todo para hablar por los dos.

"Si no estás seguro de cómo responder a todo esto Rob, está bien. Si mi respuesta no le dio un final a tu pregunta, bueno eso está bien. Supongo que lo que trato de decirte Rob es que no hay respuesta a lo que sólo apareció y dijo hola. Estaba enamorado de Terra, pero tomaron meses para que el sentimiento emergiera. Ahora, conoces a Starfire y a Raven durante mucho tiempo y si no estás seguro de a quien pertenecen tus sentimientos, entonces es probable de que no pertenezcan a ninguna, o no se han convertido en lo que buscas. La respuesta no aparecerá sólo porque la buscas hasta morir, sino que lo hará cuando en verdad se supone que deba aparecer, no cuando quieras."

"Cielos Chico Bestia, eso… eso fue profundo." Me dio una gran sonrisa.

"Oye hombre, no puedo ser sólo buena apariencia y gran sentido del humor, lo sabes." No pude evitar reír mientras Chico Bestia regresaba a su usual personalidad, aunque cuando dijo esas palabras no eran menos que legítimas partes de quien era.

"Gracias amigo, me alegra haber venido a hablar contigo."

"Cuando quieras Rob. Cuando quieras. Pero ahora si me disculpas, tengo una maratón de James Bond que está a punto de empezar, y requiere de todo mi basto poder cerebral." Chico Bestia hizo un tipo de pose extraña mientras me preguntaba a mí mismo porqué había escuchado a alguien como él, pero sus palabras siempre regresaban a mí, junto a la verdad que éstas poseían. Todos me decían que tomara una decisión, que descubriera a quien pertenece mi corazón, pero Chico Bestia lo había dejado más claro. No tenía que decidir, porque si no podía averiguar de quien estaba enamorado, era porque no lo estaba de ninguna. Estaba intentando forzar a las emociones el salir así podría solucionar el problema que enfrentaba, acabar con esto tan pronto como fuera posible. Debía ser honesto conmigo mismo y como él dijo, sabría a quien amaba cuando realmente lo sintiera. Creo que en mi búsqueda al tratar de decidir, casi comencé a seguir un camino que no creía mucho en verdad, y si continuaba sin saber lo que realmente quería al final, entonces podría haber cometido otro gran error. Me levanté del sofá mientras Chico Bestia ya se encontraba absorto en su maratón, decidí ir a mi habitación. Me sentía un poco más ligero, como si un gran peso hubiera sido quitado de mis hombros por el momento. Aún me enfrentaba a una particular decisión, pero sabía que si me apresuraba sólo traería desastres. Sabía que de una forma o la otra, el tiempo lo resolvería todo, y yo, por una vez, debía ser consciente de lo que estaba sintiendo, aprender verdaderamente qué era lo que sentía, eso era lo que eventualmente me llevaría por el camino correcto.

* * *

**Y ahí está, por favor no olviden opinar con un review (críticas, insultos, un me alegra verte otra vez...) y con su voto para saber si es esta la historia en la que debo enfocarme primero**.

**Gracias por su paciencia y nos vemos en Julio (tal vez)  
**

**Atte: K.o.N**


	9. No son para nada vacaciones

**Hola! Aquí estoy de regreso con el siguiente capítulo de esta traducción, como siempre les agradezco su paciencia y reviews con sus opiniones... y sí, ya que esta historia fue elegida para continuar, sabrán de mí con sólo capítulos de "Tratando de hacer lo Correcto" (lo que no significa que abandone mis otros proyectos, sólo los dejaré en pausa... indefinida).**

**Recuerden que Teen Titans no me pertenece, soy sólo una humilde fan :D**

**Atte: K.o.N**

**Espero les guste!  
**

* * *

Capítulo 9: No son para nada vacaciones

Robin P.O.V:

Seguida de la conversación con Chico Bestia, finalmente me di cuenta que podía disfrutar estas seudo-vacaciones que nunca me percaté obtuvieron los Titanes. No había nada de crimen del cual preocuparse en mucho tiempo y yo simplemente estaba muy atrapado en mis problemas y en el ambiente de la torre como para permitirme darme cuenta de este hecho. Ninguno de nuestros archienemigos había decidido intentar algo elaborado y potencialmente letal. Ninguno de los villanos menores que plagaban Jump City de vez en cuando, había emergido de cualquier basurero en el que se podrían estar escondiendo. Era un interesante lugar para estar si me lo preguntan, sin estar sumergido en el perfil de un criminal o crimen, no es que estuviera ocupado con algún tipo de problema personal o demonios privados. Estaba seguro que caminaba con la más pequeña de las sonrisas en mi rostro, lo cual no era muy característico en mí, pero no podía evitarlo. Quizás sería sólo por un momento, quizás sólo sería por poco más de una hora, no lo sabía, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo me encontré en paz con la vida a mi alrededor.

En este exacto momento, sencillamente estaba sentado en el borde del techo, observando a la ciudad que había jurado proteger, pero en realidad no estaba enfocado en ella, diablos, no estaba enfocado en nada en lo absoluto. Sólo disfrutaba del tibio sol sobre mi cuerpo y la sensación de la gentil brisa que me atravesaba. Podía oír un leve ruido unos pisos debajo de mí, sabiendo que sólo eran Starfire y Raven arreglando el agujero en la pared de ésta última, el resultado de, como Starfire diría, "algo muy desagradable." Sabía que Cyborg estaba ayudándolas a pesar de sus considerables poderes, ninguna de las jóvenes tenía idea de cómo reemplazar una pared, un concepto en el que Cyborg y yo, con el pasar de los años, nos volvimos considerables expertos gracias a las amistosas visitas de varios villanos. Sabía que mientras ambas jóvenes reparaban la muralla, en realidad al mismo tiempo trabajaban en reparar su lastimada amistad. Era un agradable pensamiento, saber que Starfire y Raven estaban trabajando juntas. Sólo había visto a las dos chicas interactuar escasamente desde el aparente comienzo de sus intentos de arreglar lo que en realidad, los celos de Starfire habían roto, aunque siempre existió la posibilidad de que si Raven hubiera sido más honesta con su mejor amiga acerca de sus sentimientos hacía mí, las cosas pudieron haberse manejado con un grado menor de destrucción y furia que la situación en que culminó todo. Realmente no lo sé, pero supongo que a este punto no importa.

Las interacciones entre ambas eran lentas y cautelosas. Starfire quien solía sólo hablar sin parar a su mucho más callada amiga sobre todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza a la voluptuosa extraterrestre, ahora escogía sus palabras con cuidado cuando le hablaba a Raven, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en no molestarla. Raven, quien cuando lidiaba con Starfire, tenía un nivel de paciencia que sólo era igualado con el mío, era ligeramente más severa con la pelirroja cuando ésta se volvía un poco molestosa; aunque hacer un verdadero juicio en exactamente todos los cambios que su amistad había tomado era imposible. Y, por supuesto, sólo habían pasado tres días desde que las vi comenzar a hablarse, así que en realidad no tengo idea a dónde irían las dos con su relación.

Tres días desde que tuve esa conversación con Chico Bestia, tres días de sólo sentarse y relajarse, y sabía que lo merecía. El estrés al que sometí mi obsesiva mente era increíble y sólo había requerido unos momentos de conversación con Chico Bestia para aliviarlo. Me reí un poco por el hecho de que él me hubiera dado la oportunidad de estar en tal estado de relajación. Quizás debería comprarle una motocicleta como agradecimiento. No es como si fuera difícil para mí obtener el dinero para ello. Gracias a Bruce y a los años que viví con él, tenía bastante dinero guardado, lo suficiente para encargarme del financiamiento de los Titanes cuando la ciudad no ofrecía lo suficiente como para pagar todas las cuentas, como esas semanas donde el total de la comida de algún modo encontraba la forma de sobrepasar la cuenta anual de la NASA. Debía ser yo el único en la torre que no gastaba una fortuna en alimentarse. Cyborg era una máquina sin fondo para comer, la especialidad de Chico Bestia, el Tofu, era muy caro, y sin mencionar las rarezas que Starfire comía eran increíbles para una chica que nunca ganaba peso o terminaba con una intoxicación. Por supuesto, si entiendo correctamente, ella tiene un sistema digestivo un poco más complicado con lo que creo son más estómagos para procesar todo lo que ingiere. Raven no come mucho, usualmente prefiriendo su té en vez de cada comida, pero las específicas marcas de té que bebe son costosas, aunque nunca he dicho nada sobre esto. Raven necesitaba su té de la misma forma en que yo necesito entrenar. No era un lujo, era algo necesario, así que cual sea el costo, está bien por mí.

De nuevo reí. Estaba pensando en cosas comunes como esas que por lo general no le encontraba un propósito. Era un simple relajo al no tener nada en que enfocar verdaderamente mi mente. Chico Bestia tenía razón. No necesito preocuparme porque las cosas se resolverán tarde o temprano. Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por un grito que sonaba muy parecido a las palabras, "Te mataré mancha de césped." desde la boca de un muy molesto Cyborg y luego un fuerte estallido. Supongo que era tiempo de entrar en modo de líder, por un momento dudé que fuera algo serio. Chico Bestia y Cyborg peleando era tan natural como el sol saliendo por las mañanas. Silbé una melodía olvidada mientras regresaba al cuarto principal de la torre.

En el momento en que entré a la habitación, noté una sombra verde siendo perseguida por un irritado Cyborg. Ninguna de las chicas estaba presente. Mi metálico amigo gritaba unas palabras sin sentido mientras Chico Bestia, quien en cuanto me vio en la puerta, corrió hacia mí.

"¡Robin! ¡Gracias a Dios! Necesitas salvarme viejo, Cyborg está como loco."

"Tengo todo el derecho fenómeno come-tofu." Cyborg marchó con pasos pesados hacia Chico Bestia, quien se cubría detrás de mí, pero levanté mi mano para detenerlo.

"¿Chico Bestia, qué le hiciste a Cyborg?"

"Verás Robin, no es mi culpa. Tú sabes cómo es que Cyborg en verdad no tiene sentido del humor…"

Cuál fuera la explicación fue interrumpida por otro grito de Cyborg y de repente me encuentro conteniendo un cuerpo que pesaba más que el mío como por una tonelada o más. Sí, esto en verdad iba a terminar bien para mí. Afortunadamente, Cyborg fue envuelto sin aviso en energía negra y con cuidado fue alejado de mí y de Chico Bestia, quien se había convertido en una tortuga escondida en su caparazón.

"Cálmate Cyborg. No necesitas matar a espectadores inocentes para atrapar a Chico Bestia, por más que se lo merezca." El chico verde tomó la oportunidad de volver a su forma humana para gritar un 'Oye' por el comentario de Raven acerca de que merecía lo que tenía. Me volteé para encontrar a Raven y Starfire paradas detrás de mí, ambas con vasos en sus manos de lo que parecía ser limonada. La pelirroja tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras me miraba y Raven era ilegible ya que su rostro era cubierto por su capucha.

"¿Alguien quiere decirme qué está pasando aquí?" Chico Bestia rió nervioso mientras Cyborg tenía una sonrisa por lo que sabía iba a venir para el chico verde por parte del líder. Starfire fue quien respondió.

"Cyborg, Raven, y yo estábamos trabajando en reparar la pared cuando nuestro amigo Chico Bestia fue muy amable en traernos la ayuda del limón para saciar nuestra sed. Sin embargo, parece que la bebida de Cyborg no era lo que se suponía debía ser." Giré a ver a Chico Bestia.

"¡Qué! Fue sólo una broma. También la hubieras encontrado graciosa si hubieras visto la mirada en el rostro de Cyborg cuando se lo tomó todo de un viaje." Cyborg le gruñó al chico más bajo.

"¿Exactamente qué era Chico Bestia?" El muchacho rió nervioso.

"No puedo decírtelo… es un secreto comercial, pero sólo digamos que Cyborg no podrá sacar el sabor de su boca por mucho tiempo." El gigante metálico saltó hacia Chico Bestia, pero de nuevo energía negra evitó que alcanzara su objetivo.

"Muy bien, muy bien, todos relájense. Primero que todo, déjame felicitarte Chico Bestia por no ser tan estúpido para hacerle esa broma a Raven o Starfire, porque creo que todos sabemos qué habría pasado si lo hubieras hecho." Chico Bestia lentamente miró a ambas jóvenes. Él sabía que una tenía la increíble habilidad de hacerlo sentir culpable hasta el infierno si le hacía algo malo. La otra, tragó saliva mientras observaba los ojos de desaprobación de Raven bajo la capucha, los cuales, educadamente decían, lastimarlo.

"Segundo, es un muy buen día para estar trabajando o discutiendo. Que tal si olvidamos todo esto y vamos a la playa, sólo divirtámonos con las personas de la ciudad y disfrutemos del clima." De inmediato, el rostro de Cyborg se iluminó ante la probable expectativa de chicas en bikinis. Chico Bestia saltaba de arriba a abajo como un niño emocionado y Starfire juntaba sus manos dando como respuesta un 'glorioso'. Lentamente, todos miraron a Raven, quien no había dado respuesta ante la idea de ir a la playa.

"¿Y cuál sería la posible razón para que vaya a la playa, con toda esa gente, en el sol abrasador?" Le sonreí.

"Porque sé que incluso tú no perderías la oportunidad de disfrutar un día tan hermoso como este con tus amigos." El cuarto quedó en silencio mientras continuaba sonriéndole, sabiendo que ella no hablaba en serio. Simplemente podía sentirlo.

"Bien. Pero si alguien siquiera intenta llevarme al agua, lo pagarás." Y con esa última amenaza, Raven se volteó, su capa ondeando ligeramente mientras dejaba el cuarto.

Mientras esperaba a que todos llegaran, pensé en lo que me había hecho proponer el ir a la playa. Quizás sólo no quería lidiar con el argumento mientras estaba de tan buen humor, quizás sólo quería pasar un buen rato, quizás esperaba ver si todo había regresado de alguna forma a la normalidad saliendo todos juntos. Realmente no estaba seguro y mientras los minutos pasaban, me importaba menos y menos el porqué, para sólo enfocarme en el ahora. Cyborg fue el primero en llegar y en verdad estaba usando un traje de baño a pesar de no necesitarlo. Íbamos a la playa de la ciudad así que por qué no ser tan normal como fuera posible. No todos los días teníamos la oportunidad. Comenzó a meter cosas en el auto-T mientras yo continuaba esperando al resto. Bestia pronto llegó en sus ropas de playa, la delgadez de su cuerpo siendo evidente por la holgada camiseta blanca que no ayudaba a su falta de músculos. La siguiente Titán en aparecer fue Starfire, quien usaba su sombrero verde favorito junto a un par de shorts y una ajustada playera, su traje de baño debajo. Demoraron unos cinco minutos para que Raven apareciera, sin que nadie supiera que había estado debatiéndose todo el tiempo si era una buena idea que fuera. Llegó aún cubierta en su capa aunque nadie dijo nada al respecto. Luego de que la última Titán hizo acto de presencia, Cyborg comenzó a empujar a todos hacia el auto-T, intentado llegar a la playa lo más pronto posible y estoy seguro que rompió algunas reglas sobre límites de velocidad por conducir de esa forma. Durante el trayecto, Starfire estaba felizmente hablando de todo lo que quería hacer en la playa al igual que Chico Bestia. Cyborg sólo asentía, más por la música que por lo que estaban diciendo. Raven no dijo nada durante el viaje, sólo se sentó en silencio en el asiento del pasajero con un gran libro en sus pequeñas manos. Yo estaba simplemente feliz de tener a todos juntos así.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, Chico Bestia, Cyborg y Starfire salieron como unos locos desesperados del auto. Tuve que llamarlos de regreso para que pudieran ayudar a llevar algunas cosas a la playa. De inmediato noté que el lugar estaba lleno de gente y muchos de ellos nos notaron al segundo en que llegamos. La mayoría sólo nos observaba sutilmente, ya que la casi toda la ciudad respetaba nuestra privacidad e intentaban no asaltarnos a cada oportunidad. Algunos eran los típicos fanáticos de famosos y abiertamente nos miraban con unos ojos enormes, esto aún me hacía sentir un poco incómodo, el ver ese tipo de admiración en completos extraños. En Gotham, realmente nunca veía a quienes ayudaba o salvaba como si siempre desapareciera en la noche al momento en que el enemigo era detenido. Aquí, en Jump City, los Titanes son íconos públicos y mayoritariamente pasan tiempo sólo paseando por la ciudad. Era un ambiente completamente diferente para mí.

Tomó cerca de 15 ruidosos e inorganizados minutos el dejar todo listo en un lugar. Pude hacer que las cosas fueran tranquilas y organizadas, pero hoy no iba a ser un líder, hoy sólo me sentaría y relajaría. Raven rápidamente colocó una sombrilla y una silla, ahora sentada tranquilamente bajo la sombra leía su libro, al parecer sin notar nada a su alrededor. Aún permanecía cubierta en su capa aunque sus largas y firmes piernas se podían ver un poco. Me grité a mí mismo en silencio y enfoqué mi atención en Chico Bestia y Cyborg quienes estaban jugando con un Frisbee, y caminé para unirme a ellos. Apenas nos pusimos en posición cuando nos dimos cuenta de que toda la playa había quedado en silencio. Los tres nos miramos con expresiones confundidas antes de escanear el lugar con curiosidad. Rápidamente nos percatamos que cada tipo en la playa observaban con la boca abierta detrás de nosotros como a seis metros de distancia. De algún modo instantáneamente sabía qué estaban mirando. Giré para ver a Starfire quitándose la ropa y entré en el mismo estado que los demás observadores. Todo el proceso parecía ir en cámara lenta mientras ella revelaba centímetro a centímetro de su piel, de algún modo mostrando más de lo que su uniforme enseñaba. Cuando todo terminó, estaba usando un pequeño bikini rosa que se aferraba a ella como una segunda piel tan perfectamente exhibiendo su increíble cuerpo. Una suave brisa causó que su largo y rojo cabello fluyera con el viento y eran momentos como estos en donde recordaba cuan fenomenalmente hermosa era Starfire. Miré detrás de mí a Chico Bestia y Cyborg con miradas idénticas en sus rostros que probablemente también yo tenía, junto a cada sujeto en la playa. Luego observé a Raven quien intentaba colocar su capa alrededor de sus piernas, asegurándose que su cuerpo estuviera escondido por completo de los ojos de cualquiera. Recordé cuando más o menos me había preguntado si era fea y me di cuenta de que probablemente otra vez pensaba sobre eso después de ver la pequeña escena que se había dado. Me sentí obligado a ir y hablar con ella, pero dudo que quisiera ser molestada con algo como eso en público. Cualquier idea que estuviese formándose pronto se desvaneció cuando Starfire vino flotando con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro preguntando si podía unírsenos para jugar Frisbee y qué más podía decirle sino, seguro Star.

El día en la playa pasó felizmente mientras todos disfrutaban como no lo habían hecho por lo que parecía ya hace mucho tiempo e incluso vi la más pequeña de las sonrisas en el rostro de Raven a pesar de estar escondida en la sombra mientras nos observaba. Jugamos al Frisbee por un rato, ayudamos a Starfire a construir un castillo de arena, y ahogamos a Chico Bestia, oh debo decir como 200 veces en el mar. Era la forma de Cyborg de conseguir algo de venganza por lo de antes y yo sólo fui atrapado por la diversión. Cada vez que era arrojado al océano, Starfire volaba y lo traía de regreso, sólo para terminar donde comenzó. Eventualmente decidimos que había tenido suficiente y pusimos una malla de voleibol, invitando a cualquier joven para que se nos uniera. Por supuesto ninguno de nosotros usó sus poderes para mantener las cosas justas y sencillamente pasar un buen rato. Me divertí a un grado que no era común para mí y lentamente me dí cuenta que había estado tomando la vida de forma muy seria, creando más problemas de los necesarios para manejar.

En el transcurso del día, un incontable número de jóvenes se habían aproximado a Starfire con sus mejores líneas, pidiéndole citas, o simplemente intentando hablar con la belleza Tamaraniana. Ella siempre sonreía, sonrojándose ocasionalmente a lo que le decían, y de manera educada rechazaba cualquier oferta hecha. Ya era de tarde y otro grupo de chicos se le aproximaron. Me senté en silencio observando la vista, sonriendo cuando ella reía de algo. Parecía muy feliz. De repente sentí a otra persona detrás de mí y el que no haya sentido arena sonar mientras la persona se acercaba significaba que sólo podía tratarse de alguien.

"¿Disfrutaste tu libro Raven?" Giré mientas hablaba encontrando a la joven cubierta en su capa, que aún con la brisa encontraba una forma de no moverse, aunque ahora su capucha estaba abajo. Raven había pasado casi todo el día en su sitio sombreado observando al igual que yo, sabía que en verdad no estuvo leyendo, sino viendo a sus amigos pasar un buen rato mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Era una de las cosas que Raven y yo teníamos en común, ambos éramos observadores y simplemente disfrutábamos con la felicidad de nuestros amigos.

"Sí Robin. Fue realmente emocionante." Reí un poco por su tono sarcástico. De nuevo miré a Starfire y a su multitud mientras junto a Raven nos quedamos en silencio. Eventualmente ella habló.

"Está teniendo gran atención Robin. ¿Seguro que no estás celoso?" Su tono era más curioso que acusador. Pensé en ello por un segundo y me di cuenta que no, ni una vez estuve celoso de mirar a todos esos tipos coquetear con Starfire. En verdad estaba un poco aliviado de que su atención no estuviera sobre mí todo el día y mientras ella sonriera y fuera feliz, realmente no me importaba lo que pasaba.

"Para nada Raven. Para nada." De nuevo volteé para verla y parecía como si estuviera observando a través de mí, más para intentar leer la verdad en mis palabras. Por supuesto su mirada terminó y se enfocó en lo que había frente a nosotros, sus ojos rápidamente se agudizaron.

"Creo que tenemos un problema Robin." Noté la leve urgencia en su voz y de inmediato miré a Starfire. Tenía una confundida y herida mirada en su rostro mientras un tipo, con una enojada mirada en el suyo, le estaba gritando. Dudaba de que Starfire estuviera en peligro físico, la chica es prácticamente indestructible, pero era ingenua y podía ser herida emocionalmente de forma muy fácil y al parecer lo que estuviera pasando la estaba lastimando. Me levanté con un gruñido, Raven de inmediato flotando detrás de mí.

"Oye Star ¿sucede algo?" Intenté sonar lo más gentil que pude, pero aún sonaba algo alterado ante la mirada incrédula del tipo que le estaba gritando.

"Hombre aquí no hay ningún problema así que puedes irte." Observé al sujeto por un segundo antes de girar hacia Star, quien tenía los brazos aferrados a su ser con nerviosismo, y darle una tranquilizante sonrisa.

"No sé qué está pasando Robin. Decliné su oferta de una cita y luego comenzó a gritar. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Por qué me llamaría como el femenino de un perro?" Su voz temblaba un poco y definitivamente estaba molesta porque le gritaran y no haber hecho nada malo, simplemente sin entender qué estaba pasando con exactitud. De nuevo observé al tipo y aún tenía esa maldita mirada en su cara.

"Creo que sería mejor si te disculparas con ella y te fueras." Sonreí.

"¿Qué? Se pone aquí vestida así, me habla por diez minutos, pregunta totalmente interesada, y luego me rechaza como si no fuera nada. Quizás estás molesto porque crees que ésta ya te pertenece." Iba a responder, pero Raven se me adelantó, fuerte convicción en su voz.

"Starfire no pertenece a nadie y no tienes derecho a hacer suposiciones sobre ella o lo que haga. Ella sólo estaba siendo cortés, quizás debería intentarlo." Los ojos de Starfire se sorprendieron mientras Raven venía fuertemente a su defensa e incluso yo me sorprendí un poco ante su arrebato, bueno tanto arrebato como se lo permitía en público. El tipo aún mantenía su tonta sonrisa enojándome más y más.

"¿Así que le darás las disculpas que merece?" Mi voz era baja, esforzándome en no atacarlo, en no romper la ley. Finalmente respondió, injustificada arrogancia aún llenando su voz.

"¿Qué tal esto, qué tal si tú y ese fenómeno de piel gris y pelo morado se largan de aquí y dejan mi playa?" No hubo ni un segundo de duda en mi mente o cuerpo después de oír sus insultantes palabras. Era la primera vez que seguía a mis impulsos desde mis días de juventud con Bruce y esos siempre terminaban mal para mí. Mi puño instantáneamente voló en dirección a su cara, con toda la intención de infligir tanto daño físico como fuera posible. La tonta mirada se fue en un momento, reemplazada con una de miedo. En verdad dudaba que Robin, defensor de todos los inocentes y cumplidor de la ley, pudiera atacarlo de esa forma. Un centímetro antes del contacto, un centímetro antes de ganar una retorcida satisfacción por romper su nariz, un centímetro antes de ir contra todo lo que creía al atacar a un inocente, incluso si se lo merecía, mi mano se detuvo, aunque no por mi propia voluntad. Mi mano estaba envuelta en energía negra, Raven usando su poder telequinético para detenerme antes de cometer un error. Todos estaban sin aliento, esperando que algo pasara aunque nadie escuchó las palabras que Raven me decía, directo en mi mente.

"Por favor Robin, no lo merezco. No lo merezco." Sentí mi cuerpo enfriarse al escuchar la emoción en su voz, sintiendo cuan bajo pensaba de sí misma en este momento. Su energía se disipó con rapidez y voló lejos de la escena tan rápido como pudo, la capucha cubriendo lo poco que era visible. De nuevo, no hubo duda en mi reacción, y corrí detrás de ella tan rápido como pude.

El tipo que le había gritado a Starfire, una vez más sonreía como un idiota. De repente sintió una mano femenina sujetando su muñeca.

"Así que nena, finalmente ves las cosas a mi manera." Giró para ver dos ojos verdes ardiendo y una mirada de pura rabia, casi se orina encima.

"Nadie habla de Raven de esa forma." Apenas tuvo tiempo para gritar antes de que Starfire lo agarrara y lo lanzara al océano, todos a su alrededor sonriéndole, incluso los amigos del tipo, sabiendo que se lo tenía merecido. La rabia de la pelirroja disminuyó y de inmediato fue reemplazada por una de arrepentimiento. El dolor que vio en el rostro de Raven ante las palabras de ese hombre le recordaron lo que ella le había hecho a la joven, lo que le había dicho, y lo rápido que Raven fue a su defensa le hicieron darse cuenta otra vez que mala amiga había sido mientras Raven aún era buena con ella. Con un pequeño suspiro, Starfire flotó lejos de los espectadores que quedaban, dirigiéndose hacía sus amigos que aún estaban en la playa.


	10. Atracción de Circo

**Hola! gracias por los reviews y quienes no han olvidado esta traducción, sé que ha pasado como un mes desde la última vez que subí un capítulo, pero con las demás cosas que debo hacer no puedo subir más rápido así que por eso cuento con su paciencia mis amigos. :D**

**Teen Titans no me pertenece.**

**Disfruten el capítulo**

**Atte: K.o.N**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Atracción de Circo

Robin P.O.V:

Raven me llevaba cierta ventaja al poder flotar sobre la arena caliente en vez de correr sobre ella. A pesar de mi balance excepcional y agilidad, aún encontraba difícil mantener mi paso e intentar acortar la distancia entre nosotros. Fácilmente pudo convocar su poder y regresar a casa, pero dudo que estuviera pensando con claridad en este momento. Estaba lastimada, ese cretino había hablado de un asunto muy sensible con la joven oscura. Recordé cuando estábamos en la enfermería luego de la confrontación con Starfire en el cuarto de Raven ella resultando lastimada, recordé cuando me preguntó si el apuesto príncipe podría amar a la fea bruja. Recordé cuán vulnerable se había escuchado cuando me hizo esa pregunta. Realmente pensaba tan mal de sí misma, realmente lastimaba su corazón cuando alguien le decía esas horribles palabras. En verdad yo no podía entender porqué tenía esa opinión sobre su persona, pero había bastante que no entendía de ella.

No estaba totalmente seguro de hacía dónde volaba, diablos ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que le diría cuando por fin la alcanzara. Mientras la seguía, me percaté que al parecer no habían personas en esta área de la playa. Era un lugar mucho más aislado del sitio en que habíamos estado. Por supuesto me di cuenta que no iba a alcanzarla, pero por alguna razón, de repente se detuvo. Flotaba allí, sólo a centímetros sobre el suelo, la brisa que corría al parecer sin afectarle. Finalmente la alcancé, casi listo para colapsar por tanto correr, apoyando mis manos sobre mis rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento. No hizo ningún movimiento mientras me sentaba allí jadeando mientras la miraba más de cerca, podía verla temblar un poco. También noté algunos trazos de energía negra saliendo de su figura, después de un segundo regresaron a ella. Raven había aprendido a tener un increíble control de su poder y para que estuviera luchando tan duro por éste, significaba que realmente estaba molesta, y aún no podía entender por qué esas palabras la lastimaban tanto, por qué dijo que no lo merecía, que no merecía que la defendieran. Dejaba un extraño sentimiento en mi pecho mientras pensaba en ello.

"Raven…" Logré decir por fin su nombre después de recuperar mi aliento. Su reacción fue aterrizar en la playa. La arena apenas moviéndose bajo su peso, el único sonido era un suave rompimiento de las olas en la costa, dándome la espalda, su cuerpo cubierto completamente en su oscura capa. Decidí comenzar por agradecer lo que hizo.

"Gracias por detenerme allá Raven. Gracias por evitar que cometiera un gran error al golpear a ese tipo." Respondió, aunque su voz era distante y débil.

"No iba a permitir que hicieras algo que sabía iba contra todo lo que crees. Y además, no es como si lo que dijo no fuera verdad. Soy un fenómeno." Las últimas palabras se escucharon aún menos, pero resonaron con fuerza en mi mente. Estaban llenas de tal aborrecimiento hacia sí misma, tal dolor.

"Raven…" De nuevo dije su nombre aunque esta vez era más como una súplica para que dejara de decir tales cosas sobre su persona, pero no escuchó.

"Pensarías que a estas alturas estaría acostumbrada a palabras como esas, pensar que estaría acostumbrada a las miradas de extraños mientras ven mi apariencia desagradable. He escuchado esas palabras desde el momento en que nací pero aún duelen mucho. Por qué la gente siempre debe recordarme cuán diferente soy, cuán fenómeno soy." Su voz era temblorosa y fría. Podía sentir la presencia de tantas emociones reprimidas, tantas viejas heridas siendo reabiertas en la joven, tantas lágrimas contenidas. Di un paso hacia ella, levantando una mano, gentilmente sujetando su muñeca. Relajándose un poco al contacto.

"Raven… por favor…" Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar, aún intentando contener las lágrimas que tercamente se negaba a dejar caer. En vez de eso, giró, enojada, una emoción que por lo general estaba reprimida en la joven. Sus ojos observando bajo su capucha, directo a los míos bajo mi máscara.

"No tienes idea cómo es Robin. Eres humano, un humano normal. No tienes idea lo que es que la gente te mire como algún tipo de atracción de circo, como si pertenecieras al espectáculo de fenómenos. No tienes idea lo que es escuchar sus susurros, sus insultos, sus comentarios sobre mi horrible color de piel o mi extraño cabello. No tienes idea lo que es en verdad sentir sus ondas de disgusto hacia ti irradiando de ellos." Sus ojos estaban encendidos pero aún así podía ver lágrimas en estos. Dije la primera cosa que se me vino a la mente.

"De hecho, yo era una atracción de circo." Su ira pareció decaer por un segundo, su pestañear lleno de confusión y un poco sorprendido, probablemente sin esperar eso como una respuesta. Ella había estado en mi mente, pero no debió de poner todas las piezas juntas, o simplemente no se había molestado y respetó mi privacidad. Sin embargo, esa mirada de inmediato se fue y retornó una de furia.

"Eso no importa. Aún eres un humano regular. Puedes alejarte cuando quieras de esta vida… pero yo, no tengo opción. Chico Bestia y Cyborg, lucen así por una tragedia. No nacieron de esa forma y con suerte, un día, la ciencia podrá ayudarlos, pero no hay ayuda para mí. Nací luciendo así y no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso." Continué sujetando su muñeca, igualando la intensidad de su mirada aunque ella no pudiera verlo. De nuevo, sólo hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente. La acerqué y la envolví en un gentil abrazo, rodeándola con mis brazos. Se resistió, intentando alejarme, gritándome.

"Déjame Robin… déjame ahora." No la dejé, solo sujeté con mayor firmeza. Podía sentir sus pequeñas manos empujando contra mi pecho, intentando alejarse de mí, su voz sonando más tensa.

"Déjame, déjame, dé… ja… me..." Su voz débil, las lágrimas ya no podían ser contenidas, por fin pasando su resistencia. Puso sus brazos a mi alrededor, enterró su rostro en mi pecho, mientras lloraba. Otra vez lloraba en mis brazos, justo como hace unos días. Escuché algo explotar en algún lugar aunque en realidad no me importaba en este momento.

"Por qué tengo que lucir así. Por qué tengo que ser tan fea. Por qué no puedo ser hermosa como Starfire." Sólo la sujeté con más fuerza, acariciando su espalda con mi mano, haciendo lo mejor para confortarla. Le hablé en voz baja y suavemente.

"Deja de decir esas cosas Raven, sólo deja de decirlas. Por qué no puedes ver la verdad Raven, por qué no puedes ver que no eres un fenómeno, que eres especial, y también muy, muy hermosa." Su respuesta aún era triste, tan derrotada.

"Por favor Robin, no quiero tu piedad." Apreté los dientes, por fin teniendo suficiente de esto. Alejé a Raven, sujeté una de sus manos y la puse en mi pecho. Le quité la capucha, revelando su delicado rostro y ella con rapidez alejó su vista de mí, cerrando los ojos. Coloqué algunos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja para que su rostro no estuviera oculto de mi vista.

"Mírame Raven… por favor." No reaccionó de inmediato, pero luego de una leve pausa, su cabeza giró lentamente, sus ojos abriéndose y una vez más estaba viendo dos increíbles ojos, sólo que esta vez no estaban llenos de ira, sino algo más que no pude reconocer.

"Puedes sentir las emociones de las personas Raven así que dime, ¿sientes desagrado viniendo de mí, sientes piedad, sientes algún maldito pensamiento que diga que lo que estoy diciendo no es absolutamente verdad?" Mi voz estaba llena con tanta convicción como cuando hablaba en batalla, completa y totalmente firme en mi intención. La sentí estudiándome, intentado leerme.

"Nadie… nadie me había llamado hermosa antes." Sonaba como una niña, insegura de sus propias palabras y acciones.

"Eres Raven, eres tan increíblemente hermosa. Sólo deseo que en verdad puedas verlo. No tienes idea lo difícil que es para mí escucharte decir cosas como las que has estado diciendo sobre ti, cosas tan hirientes e inciertas." Mis palabras sólo salían de mi boca, mi cerebro sin registrarlas mientras las palabras fluían libremente desde mi corazón. Ella sólo continuaba observándome con sus increíbles ojos, una mirada de inseguridad aún presente en ellos. Sabía que era muy difícil para ella creer en mis palabras, porque sabía que decía la verdad cuando dijo que había escuchado esas terribles cosas toda su vida. Era algo que fue arraigado en su mente hace tiempo y no era algo que simplemente podría desaparecer, pero me aseguraría que algún día lo hiciera. Aún sostenía su mano en mi pecho y seguro que podía escuchar el rítmico latir de mi corazón. Vi algo pasar a través de sus ojos, como si hubiera llegado a una decisión. Con su otra mano desabrochó su capa, lentamente cayendo al suelo, revelando lo que miraba tan bajo de sí ante mis ojos. Nuevamente sus palabras eran inseguras y temerosas.

"¿Aún… aún piensas que soy hermosa?" Miré la vista enfrente de mí, notando cada centímetro de suave y gris piel, cada delicada curva, y me di cuenta de que probablemente estaba observando igual como cuando Starfire se quitó la ropa hace un rato. Raven estaba usando un modesto bikini negro, ni cerca de ser tan pequeño o revelador como el de la pelirroja aunque lucía igual de impactante. Se acomodaba a sus curvas a la perfección, su plano y desnudo estómago me era revelado por primera vez en todos los años, fuera de sus sueños, aunque nunca eran tan vívidos como la realidad. Se negaba a verme mientras estaba parada allí, mostrando su cuerpo, mas en una forma mostrando su alma, peleando con uno de sus más profundos problemas.

"Raven, honestamente, no creo que hermosa sea palabra suficiente para describir lo que veo enfrente de mí." Aún no me miraba, pero pude ver el más ligero de los sonrojos aparecer en su rostro, al igual que una sonrisa. No pude evitar sonreír. Me hacía feliz verla así. Rara vez sonreía y verla hacerlo en este momento me hacía darme cuenta cuanto amaba verla sonreír en verdad. Me estremecí un poco ante esa sola palabra… amor. Esa palabra no necesitaba aparecer en estos momentos. De repente sentí a Raven retirar su mano de mí, rompiendo contacto, pero la perdida de su tacto sólo duró unos segundos antes de que dos suaves brazos me rodearan y sentí a la joven abrazarme con fuerza contra mi pecho desnudo. Cuando le estuve sujetando hace poco, ella estaba cubierta por su capa, pero ahora podía sentir con claridad su tibia y suave piel mientras presionaba contra la mía, y se sentía bien. Sentí extrañas sensaciones pasar a través de todo mi cuerpo, tantas que no reconocía y en estos momentos, en verdad no me importaba averiguar cuales eran. Sólo estaba feliz que pudiera llegar a ella.

"Gracias Robin. Muchas gracias." La sujeté mientras ella me sujetaba y ambos sólo permanecíamos así por todo el tiempo que Raven me necesitara allí. No pude evitar notar su esencia. No estaba seguro de qué era, si era perfume, loción bronceadora o simplemente ella, pero era intoxicante. Lo inhalé mientras estábamos de pie, la esencia relajando mi cuerpo. Eventualmente, se alejó de mí, dando un final apretón antes de separarse. Parecía que ahora estaba tranquila, feliz. Por supuesto poco sabía yo que también estaba encendida, pero eso es algo que no debería saber. Se volteó y agachó para recoger su capa y, al igual que hace tres días, me encontré con el impecable y firme detrás de Raven enfrente de mis ojos. Sin embargo, más era visible en un bikini que en su leotardo. Sentí que mis ojos se abrían y luché por reprimir un gemido ante la vista y la necesidad de alcanzarlo y agarrarlo, para ver si era tan firme como lucía. Malditas hormonas. Sólo conseguirán meterme en problemas… o matarme. El momento que parecía ir en cámara lenta finalmente pasó y Raven estaba de nuevo de pie colocándose su capa. Me dio una mirada que decía que ella estaba bien, pero aún no se encontraba completamente cómoda en su actual vestimenta frente a otras personas. Hoy yo sería el único afortunado de ver qué había bajo la oscura capa, aunque me di cuenta de que cuando se trata de Raven, eran muchas cosas que sólo yo era suficientemente digno de experimentar, bueno al menos en su opinión. Finalmente dijo algo, rompiendo el silencio que hubo por un rato.

"Regresemos con los otros. Creo que es hora de volver a casa." Asentí mientras ambos caminábamos a la playa. Aún después de todo lo que había pasado, un incómodo silencio de algún modo se había establecido entre nosotros. Supongo que ninguno estaba seguro de qué decir. La miré de reojo mientras caminábamos, ahora tenía la capucha abajo. El viento movía su cabello un poco y parecía caminar con una pequeña satisfacción en su rostro. Me sentí sonriendo otra vez. Finalmente decidió romper el silencio, atrapándome con la guardia baja.

"Así que, supongo que un acróbata." La miré un poco confundido.

"¿Qué?"

"Dijiste que eras una atracción de circo, supongo que un acróbata porque es en realidad lo único que tiene sentido. Por supuesto alguien podría mirar tu uniforme y asumir que eras alguna clase de payaso." Me detuve y la miré, inseguro de qué decir. Primero, no quería hablar de quien fui en realidad o sobre mi pasado y segundo, ¿acababa de insultarme? Notó que me había detenido y volteó un poco mostrándome una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar en dirección de los demás. Continué allí por un momento antes de finalmente dar la perfecta respuesta.

"¡Oye!" Y corrí detrás de ella. Se alejó flotando, enviando un poco de energía negra a mis pies, causando que me cayera, aterrizando de cara en la arena. Me quedé allí un segundo, intentando averiguar qué había pasado, tosiendo algo de arena que entró en mi boca. Miré a Raven quien flotaba sobre mí aún con esa mirada de satisfacción en su rostro y con una sonrisa. Por fin disfrutaba su viaje a la playa. Me levanté y fui tras ella. Decidió darme una oportunidad de pelear y corrió sobre la arena en vez de flotar.

"Cuando te atrape, estarás en problemas Rae." Estaba a unos metros enfrente de mí y casi sonaba como si estuviera riendo.

"Que te dije sobre llamarme Rae." Reí mientras intentaba sonar amenazante.

"Bien, ¿qué dije sobre llamarme un payaso?" Logré sujetar su capa con una mano. La repentina resistencia a su movimiento causó que se tropezara y yo también. Caímos sobre un montón de cálida arena, intentando recuperar nuestro aliento, aunque Raven lograba encontrar una forma de lucir más elegante mientras yo abiertamente jadeaba por aire. Me habló mientras miraba a mis ojos.

"Bueno el tema del payaso no se había presentado antes, aunque estoy segura que muchas personas lo han pensado varias veces." Le di una mirada de 'ja-ja no es gracioso' mientras la observaba, dándome cuenta cuán cerca estábamos. Su cabello caía como una cascada a su alrededor, probablemente llenándose de toneladas de arena y estaba seguro que cuando se levantara, estaría molesta por ello, pero en estos momentos no parecía importarle para nada, sólo continuaba sonriéndome con esa tan rara, preciosa y hermosa sonrisa. Sentí que me perdía en esa sonrisa, ese rostro, esa esencia, este momento. Nuestros cuerpos estaban entrelazados en la arena, pero a ninguno parecía importarle. Bueno, sabía que a ella no le importaba el contacto, pero para mí, era extraño que no me haya salido de esta situación de inmediato, y eso quizás era una pobre opción. Algo hacía que este momento continuara, algo que no entendía, y no parecía lograr separar mi mirada de su rostro. Mi cuerpo sentía como si estuviera hormigueando por su contacto, su capa caía en una forma que revelaba su cuerpo, su piel tocando la mía, calentándonos a ambos. Sucedió antes de que siquiera supiera que estaba pasando, mis labios probando la suavidad de los suyos por mi voluntad, no la suya. El beso duró sólo unos segundos antes de que Raven me alejara con una severa mirada en sus ojos.

"Deberíamos detener esto Robin. Necesitamos regresar con los otros." Lentamente se alejó de mí, colocando su capa alrededor de su cuerpo una vez más. Sólo podía mirarla, no sólo confundido por lo que yo mismo acababa de hacer, por lo que flotaba a través de mi cuerpo y mente ante este momento, sino completamente confundido por la reacción de Raven.

"Vamos Robin." Me extendió una mano, ayudándome a levantar. Me sacudí un poco de arena, dándole a Raven una extraña mirada aunque ella no estaba mirándome, esto sólo aumentaba mi confusión. Se colocó la capucha y se alejó, conmigo siguiéndola de cerca. El silencio entre ambos, mientras caminábamos de regreso donde los otros Titanes.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Hola! aquí estoy aprovechando cada segundo que tengo para hacer todo lo que se supone tengo que hacer... y traducir es una de esas cosas, así que aquí vamos lento pero seguro :D gracias por leer esta humilde traducción y por los reviews también.**

**Disfruten.**

**Teen Titans no me pertence (será necesrio que siga recordándolo?)**

**Atte: K.o.N  
**

* * *

Capítulo 11

Robin P.O.V:

Es difícil negar el hecho de que me encuentro en un estado de perpetua confusión a pesar de los retrasos en mi más reciente momento de claridad, pero no hay acontecimientos que me han dejado más confundido como el viaje a la playa de los Titanes. Raven… yo y Raven… ¿qué diablos pasó allí? Un instante, estoy confortando a una de mis amigas más cercanas en su momento de desesperación, al otro la persigo de forma infantil, y luego… déjenme repetir ¿qué diablos pasó allí?

Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro mientras me paseaba de aquí a allá en mi cuarto, apretando los puños una y otra vez en frustración, cayendo lentamente de regreso en el debate mental que me había consumido hace poco. No pude averiguar nada, y nada me volvía más loco que eso. Era la noche siguiente al día en la playa. Llegamos a casa, un extraño silencio apoderándose de cada miembro del equipo, al parecer Starfire contagiando a Cyborg y Chico Bestia, aunque nadie dijo nada sobre eso. Al segundo en que llegamos a casa, Raven desapareció en su habitación sin decir nada, sin siquiera decirle algo a alguien. Podía sentir una extraña emoción irradiando de ella, algo que no podía identificar, y sabía que todo tenía que ver con lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Starfire me preguntó si Raven estaba bien y podía ver en sus grandes ojos verdes que lo que sucedió aún le molestaba, había dado en un nervio en la emocional joven, y sabía que las acciones de ese idiota le recordaron sus propias acciones hacia Raven, sus propios arrepentimientos. Realmente no podía contestar a la pregunta de Starfire porque no estaba del todo seguro en qué estado mental se encontraba Raven en este momento. Sabía que Raven estaba bien con lo que Starfire había visto, pero lo que sucedió fuera de los ojos de cualquier observador era aún una pregunta, una enorme y confusa pregunta. Mis propias acciones aún eran una pregunta. ¿Por qué besé a Raven? Por qué sentí la repentina e innegable urgencia de probar sus labios, de sentir su suavidad y calor.

Honestamente sentí como si algo fuera de mi mente me hubiera empujado, encendió el ardiente fuego de deseo que de repente se formó en el centro de mi ser. Mi necesidad de sentir a Raven en ese momento cuando la besé anuló cualquier sentido común o práctico que fluía por mi mente minutos antes. Cuando me senté a pensar en la situación, me di cuenta que algo había estado bastante mal en toda la situación, algo me había invadido, algo que no era yo. Mientras hacía uso de mis habilidades de detective, lentamente puse la verdad junta de lo que en realidad sucedió, cual fue la fuente de mis acciones.

La verdad de lo que exactamente eran capaces los poderes de Raven iba más haya del entendimiento, un misterio incluso para mí. En realidad creía que la misma joven oscura no conocía la verdadera profundidad de sus poderes. Aunque una cosa que entendía era que sus poderes de algún modo estaban directamente unidos a sus emociones, algunas veces trayendo destructivas consecuencias. Mientras pensaba en esos hechos, recordé otro incidente de no hace mucho, cuando Raven durmió junto a mí y el exacto resultado de la combinación de sus poderes con ese particular sueño. También recordé cómo la ardiente lujuria que sentía encontró una forma de igualmente afectar mi propia mente y pensamientos, una forma de que su empatía fluyera hacia mí. Dudaba que lo hiciera intencionalmente, pero como sabía, Raven no tenía completo control sobre sus poderes, en especial cuando se encontraba en cualquier tipo de estado emocional extremo.

¿Qué significaban todos esos pensamientos para mí? Significaba que la fuerza que sentí empujándome hacia Raven había sido su propio amor, su propia lujuria, sus propios sentimientos. Una vez más sus emociones encontraron una forma de afectarme y creía que tal vez por eso ella detuvo la situación después de un simple beso, porque sabía que no era enteramente mi opción llegar a esa particular situación. Me di cuenta que era una forma fría y simple de mirar la situación, que probablemente significaba más para Raven, pero era la manera más real de mirar el escenario. Sabía que necesitaba hablar con Raven sobre esto, obtener algún tipo de confirmación, conseguir algún tipo de entendimiento entre los dos sobre lo que sucedió.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba un hecho persistente en mi mente que causaba que me cuestionara toda mi conclusión. Aún con el paso del tiempo, con Raven lejos de mí, su influencia ida, aún no podía sacar la memoria del beso de mi mente, no podía olvidar la sensación de su cuerpo, la sensación de sus labios, el calor que me había dado. El recuerdo me hacía sentir… en realidad no sabía que me hacía sentir, pero definitivamente era algo bueno. Supongo que todo lo que significaba era que después de un breve interludio de relajación las cosas encontrarían una forma de volverse complicadas otra vez. Por supuesto nunca podía saber cuán complicadas.

Me coloqué mi máscara, habiéndomela quitado al entrar a mi cuarto, luego salí de la habitación para intentar hablar con Raven. Situaciones como estas se estaban volviendo demasiado comunes. En mi camino al cuarto de Raven encontré a Starfire caminando en sentido contrario por el pasillo. Su rostro iluminándose considerablemente cuando me vio, saludándome con una cálida sonrisa.

"Hola Robin. ¿Cómo te va hoy?" No pude evitar devolver la sonrisa. La suya era en verdad contagiosa.

"Estoy bien Star. Sólo voy a hablar con Raven. Aún tenemos cosas que discutir sobre ayer." Su rostro mostró ligeramente que le molestaba que fuera a hablar con ella, pero esa expresión se fue con rapidez. Intentaba con fuerzas que los celos no la poseyeran de nuevo, mejorando drásticamente su comportamiento en un corto periodo de tiempo desde que descubrió los sentimientos de Raven por mí. Era en verdad una transformación destacable para alguien que estuvo tan enojada por ese hecho.

"Sí, estaba hablando con la amiga Raven. Parecía angustiada, pero tengo la sensación de que no tiene nada que ver con lo de ayer. Su humor es casi… inusual, incluso para Raven." Todo lo que hice fue asentir ya que no iba a decir nada sobre lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Primero, era un asunto privado. Segundo, no iba a tentar al destino averiguando cuanto control tenía Starfire sobre sus arrasadores celos.

"Bueno, voy a cocinar algo para Silkie así que hablaremos luego Robin." Dije adiós mientras ella flotaba hacia su destino. La observé irse antes de encaminarme nuevamente hacia la habitación de Raven, de inmediato estuve allí. Toqué con fuerza mas no tanto, esperé por una respuesta. La puerta se abrió un poco, Raven se asomó desde la oscuridad de su cuarto.

"Sabría que vendrías Robin, por favor pasa." La puerta se abrió lo suficiente para dejarme entrar y esperé a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a las oscuras condiciones mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de mí. Raven se sentó en su cama e hizo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado. Tomé asiento con lentitud como a treinta centímetros de distancia. Estuvimos en silencio unos momentos, ella seguramente esperando a que hablara, y yo no muy seguro de qué decir. Noté que Raven movía su pie contra el suelo aunque el resto de su cuerpo parecía representar la calma. Como era frecuente en este último tiempo, su comportamiento era increíblemente inusual para ella.

"Bien, supongo que probablemente sabes porqué estoy aquí ya que me has estado evitando desde que sucedió." Ella sólo asintió.

"Bueno supongo que iré directo al punto. Tus poderes… me estuvieron influenciando ¿no es así?" De nuevo sólo asintió aunque respondió a mi pregunta. Su voz era baja.

"Lo siento Robin. Por favor entiende que no fue intencional. Es sólo que mis poderes son difíciles de controlar cuando estoy emocional y todo lo que pasó y al estar contigo y…" Sujeté su mano en la mía mientras escuchaba algo crujir en el cuarto.

"Cálmate Raven," le di mi mejor sonrisa. "Estás divagando." Me miró extrañada por unos segundos antes de que una pequeña sonrisa pudiera ser detectada por la curvatura de sus labios.

"Está bien Raven. Sé que no lo habrías hecho a propósito." Su rostro no tenía mayor expresión, pero su voz era un poco temblorosa.

"Pero creé ese vínculo a propósito para decirte cómo me siento. Cómo puedes creer de forma tan fácil que no lo hice a propósito." Le di una sonrisa tranquilizante más que otra cosa.

"Sólo lo sé Raven. Sólo lo sé." Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio, apenas perceptible, luego bajó su cabeza como si estuviera avergonzada, ya no mirándome a los ojos.

"Aún así lo siento Robin. Si voy a tener emociones, debí ser capaz de controlar sus efectos. No es justo para ti forzarte a situaciones que no quieres sólo porque soy muy débil para estar en control." Sentí mi cuerpo rígido por un segundo.

"Raven…" Mi voz era firme. Ella no respondió. Repetí su nombre y lentamente puse mi mano bajo su mentón, dirigiendo su rostro para observar sus ojos.

"Sabes que no me gusta cuando hablar así de ti Raven. No eres débil, de hecho, eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco." Sus ojos se abrieron más por un segundo antes de fijarse en mi mirada, como si pudiera ver los míos a través de mi máscara. Permanecimos así por un momento, antes de que ella volteara con lo que parecía ser un ligero rubor en sus mejillas aunque era difícil de ver en la oscuridad del cuarto. Me di cuenta que aún tenía su mano en la mía y con delicadeza la dejé ir. No había notado cuan natural se sentía. Estaba un poco asustado cuando habló, estando perdido en mis pensamientos actuales.

"Aún así siento todo esto." Mi respuesta dejó mi boca antes de darme cuenta.

"Está bien Raven. No es como si no disfrutara todo lo que pasó." Sentí como toda la habitación hubiera encontrado una forma de ser aún más silenciosa mientras Raven me observaba con total sorpresa en su rostro.

"¿Qué acabas de decir Robin?" Su voz era suave y sonaba tan esperanzada. Mi mente se nubló, rehusándose a cooperar con alguna parte de mi conciente.

"Yo… yo…" De repente se escuchó una alarma, señalando que había problemas. Me tomó unos segundos responder, me levanté agradeciendo a cualquier ser superior que pudiera existir por esta oportuna intervención.

"¡Raven, hay problemas!" Giré a verla, ella aún sentada en la cama con una extraña mirada en su rostro, antes de que lentamente asintiera y se colocara la capucha. Se levantó y nos envolvió a ambos en su poder para llevarnos a la sala principal. Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire ya estaban allí mirando por la ventana más que a la computadora.

"¿Qué está pasando Cy?"

"Hombre ven aquí, no vas a creer esto." Corrí y de inmediato supe de qué estaba hablando. Una luna llena estaba sobre el cielo, haciendo una noche muy fácil de ver, y justo sobre el agua, en una torre petrolera estaba Dr. Light haciendo de la noche aún más brillante. Todo lo que pude hacer fue menear la cabeza ante la mera estupidez de la vista. Un villano atacando un blanco que podíamos ver desde nuestro hogar. Cyborg habló de nuevo.

"Hombre, creo que lo más loco siempre aparece en las lunas llenas. Supongo que no ayuda que sea viernes 13." No pude evitar reír mientras giraba, viendo a Raven parada un poco más lejos de los demás. Incluso con su capucha puesta, podía ver una mirada de pánico en su rostro aunque supuse que era por el hecho de tratarse del Dr. Light y que una vez perdió el control enfrentándolo. Sin embargo, no era el momento de pensar en eso, teníamos trabajo que hacer.

"¡De acuerdo Titanes, andando!" Todos nos dirigimos al auto-T, el cual Cyborg había modificado para ir sobre agua. Si me hubiera quedado allí por unos segundos más, hubiera escuchado a Raven murmurar algo con una voz llena de miedo.

"No puedo creer que lo olvidara, dejé que Robin me distrajera demasiado. Mañana… mañana es el día."

* * *

**A que el final tiene un evento que es familiar! Por supuesto ustedes saben cual es y a lo que posiblemente lleve esta historia.**

**Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, y si con el anterior aún no tienen idea de para donde va la cosa, creo que éste las va a dejar más claras, o eso espero... depende de cuán bien haya traducido ¿o no tiene nada que ver? bueno, como sea, lo que siempre les digo: espero que lo disfruten y algún review con su opinión no hace daño XD**

**Teen Titans no me pertenece**

**Atte: K.o.N**

* * *

Capítulo 12

Robin P.O.V:

La batalla… bueno la batalla terminó, y aún sentía un pequeño escalofrío al pensar en eso. Raven… Raven terminó una difícil batalla. A pesar de toda la estupidez del Dr. Light en planear y promulgar crímenes, siempre aparecía con increíble tecnología que combatía bien contra la fuerza de los Titanes. Sin embargo, siempre había algo con lo que no contaba y esa era Raven… si puedes llamar a esa forma de ella Raven. Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, la primera batalla contra Dr. Light. Sus ojos brillando de un furioso rojo, su forma oscureciéndose en un negro sin fin, esos tentáculos de energía oscura, y más que todo, el malicioso y distorsionado sonido de su voz mientras empujaba al Dr. Light en el olvido. Sus gritos aún resonaban en los oscuros rincones de mi mente, lugares en donde intentaba olvidar cosas, sus agudos gritos que sólo podían nacer por terror puro. También recuerdo la mirada en el rostro de Raven mientras observaba al villano temblar, abrazándose a sí mismo, cuando sus hermosos ojos recobraron su color normal. Era una mirada de miedo, un miedo que rara vez se mostraba en la estoica joven.

En esta ocasión, no tenía idea de lo que sucedió durante la batalla y una pequeña parte de mí estaba feliz de no saber, porque eso significaba que no había respuesta a la pregunta que aún me atormentaba en esas noches tormentosas y oscuras… qué fue lo que Dr. Light vio para transformarse en un tembloroso y tartamudeante hombre roto. Pasó más de un año para que apareciera de nuevo y obviamente no era el mismo. Él estaba, para decir lo menos, desequilibrado, y era claro que con sólo ver a Raven le causaba delicada rabia o un miedo paralizante en el una vez peligroso criminal. Su agarre de la cordura no era para nada un agarre, sino unos pocos dedos apenas sujetándose en el techo de la estabilidad.

Nunca le pregunté a Raven qué sucedió esa vez, nunca cuestioné lo que había hecho, permitiéndole regresar a sus sombras para estar sola. Incluso cuando Starfire preguntó una y otra vez, negué sus peticiones de hablar con Raven porque sabía que como yo, ella encontraría las respuestas a sus problemas sola. Por supuesto, otra razón era que no creía estar listo para aventurarme al reino que era Raven, no estaba listo para ver lo que yacía más allá de esa capa y hermosos ojos amatista.

Conocí a Raven hace casi dos años, cuando una pequeña y solitaria niña envuelta con fuerza en una oscura capa vino con un flaco e idealista ayudante con la idea de formar un joven grupo de superhéroes. Con entusiasmo apoyé la idea, sabiendo que era la oportunidad de probarme a mí mismo, para escapar de los argumentos y tensión que crecían entre Bruce y yo, cosas que ahora afortunadamente están solucionadas. La primera vez que me encontré con Raven, sentí algo, casi como un presentimiento sobre ella, algo que me decía que escapara, pero una mirada a sus ojos me dijo que era sincera, que era una persona digna con quien combatir como equipo. El resto es historia, pero esta noche, ese presentimiento regresó… algo… algo se acerca. No es sólo de Raven de quien obtengo esta sensación, sino también de la brillante luna, el fluir del viento, y algo que no sé identificar. La última vez que sentí algo con tanta fuerza, me convertí en un aprendiz al día siguiente.

Vi al Dr. Light rendirse pacíficamente después de sólo un destello de la forma de Raven de aquella primera batalla. Otra vez observé el terror puro en los ojos del hombre. Raven no celebró una victoria, ni dijo algún comentario, sólo de forma defensiva dijo no a la salida a comer, murmurando algo de querer estar en casa antes de mañana, luego flotó hacia nuestro hogar, el cual estaba muy cerca. Creo que fui el único en darse cuenta, el único capaz de leer las pequeñas demostraciones de emoción que se permitía mostrar frente a otros cuando no quería revelar nada. Había un diminuto rastro de miedo en sus ojos mientras volaba a casa. Había visto ese miedo antes, el cual se negaba a salir, sólo dejaba a Raven con su frío toque. Sin embargo ese temor regresó y esta vez… creo que esta vez estoy listo para enfrentar a Raven junto con este terrible presentimiento que tengo, tengo la sensación que nada será lo mismo cuando por fin descubra lo que provoca que Raven tenga ese miedo oculto en sus ojos una vez más.

Ya era la siguiente mañana, el sueño no llegó a mí, y ahora me encuentro paseándome en la cocina. En verdad estaba cansado, pero mi mente continuaba frenéticamente analizando lo que había ocurrido, lo que Raven dijo, todo lo que estos sentimientos que tengo podrían significar. Nada parecía tener sentido. Mi mente era caótica, pero extrañamente tenía una imagen recurrente en mi cabeza que era pacífica. Era la figura de una joven con cabello lavanda acostada sobre la playa con su intoxicante esencia y maravillosa y preciosa sonrisa en su rostro. Me detuve y parpadeé por unos segundos ante mis palabras. ¿Maravillosa y preciosa? ¿Qué demonios fue eso, me estaba transformando de repente en Starfire? Sacudí esos cansados pensamientos de mi cabeza y decidí hacerme algo de café. Eventualmente sabía que iría directo a la fuente de todo esto, pero le daría a Raven un poco más de tiempo. No presionaría mucho el asunto aunque esta vez conseguiría las respuestas.

De repente, escuché la discusión de dos de mis compañeros junto con la gentil voz de nuestra princesa alienígena residente. Cyborg y Chico Bestia entraron quejándose de qué comer mientras Starfire flotaba tras ellos intentando entender alguno de los varios insultos que escuchaba. No pude evitar sonreír mientras Cyborg decía uno particularmente colorido y la forma en que Starfire movía su cabeza a un lado mientras intentaba entenderlo, sus grandes ojos verdes con una mirada de intensa concentración y aún así confusión, era simplemente adorable. Pareció que tomó varios minutos antes de que alguno notara mi presencia en la cocina. Chico Bestia fue el primero y sus ojos agrandándose con un brillo de travesura cómo diciéndome que algo había pasado.

"¡Oye Rob, novasacreerloqueanocheencontrésobreRaeesincreíblevaasermuydivertido!"

Observé al verde cambia-forma, sintiendo latir mi cerebro ante el volumen y velocidad conque hablaba, intentado comprenderlo en mi mente privada de sueño.

"Te importaría repetir eso despacio Chico Bestia, tuve una noche muy larga." Su cuerpo parecía temblar de emoción lo cual en verdad me preocupó. Un Chico Bestia así de emocionado significaba que era algo muy estúpido, muy destructivo o muy perjudicial para el bienestar de un miembro de la torre, lo cual por lo general era estúpido y destructivo. Parecía que tomaba unas grandes bocanadas de aire, intentando calmarse, lo cual me impresionó mientras que por lo general repetía lo mismo una y otra vez a velocidades que no eran entendibles. Algunas veces debía recurrir a que Cyborg reprodujera unas grabaciones a velocidades más lentas hasta que por fin tuvieran algún sentido.

"Rob, esta es una noticia increíble. Recuerdas cuando Raven dijo que quería llegar a casa antes de mañana, como si mañana fuera algo importante, bueno averigüé lo que es. Verás, tuve una corazonada y fui al estilo espía secreto a unos viejos archivos tuyos…" Levanté mi mano para evitar que me diera una mirada curiosa.

"Déjame entender esto… tú, Chico Bestia, ¿tuviste una corazonada, una idea, y fuiste capaz de meterte a mis archivos? Algo parece un poco extraño aquí." Miré a Cyborg quien al percatarse de que mi atención estaba sobre él decidió silbar una melodía mientras se enfocaba firmemente en su cocina. Miré otra vez a Chico Bestia quien tenía una sonrisa avergonzada en su rostro.

"De acuerdo, no importa cómo conseguí esta información, lo importante es que lo hice. ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños número 18 de nuestra residente empática!" Su voz subió de tono mientras revelaba sus noticias de revolución mundial, incluso yo estaba impactado por ellas. Así que hoy era el cumpleaños de Raven. ¿Por qué lucía tan preocupada por eso? No parecía tener mucho sentido. He escuchado de personas que no son muy entusiastas sobre su cumpleaños, pero sabía que ella anoche estaba asustada y nadie se asusta por su cumpleaños… bueno con la excepción de algunas mujeres cuando cumplen 40. La risa de Starfire interrumpió mis pensamientos mientras exclamaba cuán maravilloso sería celebrar el cumpleaños de Raven. Estoy seguro que en la mente de la pelirroja esta era una oportunidad de mostrarle a Raven cuanto se preocupaba aún por ella y cuanto sentía la forma en que había actuado. Cyborg y Chico Bestia probablemente sólo lo veían como una oportunidad de alegrar a Raven después de lo que escucharon sucedió en la playa y parecía estar de mal humor desde entonces. Mientras todos comenzaban a hablar sobre sus grandes ideas para la fiesta, todo lo que pensé era que esto no podría terminar bien para nadie… especialmente para Raven. Debía haber una razón por la que nadie sabía que era el cumpleaños de la joven, por qué no le había dicho a nadie. Debió estar en mis archivos originales de hace dos años cuando formamos a los Titanes, probablemente algunos registros olvidados que hice que llenara en mi proceso de ser confiable. Quién sabe, pero el fondo del asunto era que no quería que ninguno de nosotros supiera. ¿Le traían malos recuerdos? ¿Alguna tragedia sucedió hace años en su cumpleaños? No sabía nada de sus padres, pero quizás algo les sucedió en su cumpleaños… justo como a mí, diciembre 15 siempre sería el día más odiado y doloroso del año, el día en que perdí a mis padres por un destino cruel.

De nuevo Starfire me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras aparecía frente a mí, sus manos juntas delante de ella, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Oh, la celebración del nacimiento de Raven será gloriosa, Robin." Le di una débil sonrisa, intenté lucir entusiasta, pero fallé miserablemente, ese hecho evidente por el ligero descenso en su sonrisa. Miré a Chico Bestia y Cyborg quienes también lo notaron.

"¿Qué sucede hombre, no te gustan las fiestas o algo?" Vino la respuesta de Cyborg.

"No es eso Cy, es sólo que ¿en verdad crees que Raven quiere celebrar su cumpleaños? Sabes que odia cualquier tipo de fiesta y si en verdad quisiera celebrarlo, nos lo hubiera dicho." Todas las sonrisas se fueron viendo que no estaba en la misma página en que ellos estaban, pero fue Cyborg el primero en responder.

"Vamos hombre. Nada grande, sólo nosotros, algo de comida, algo de música y una piñata que luce como Chico Bestia. No me puedes decir que a Raven no le gustaría algo como eso." Bestia rápidamente contestó.

"Sí hombre, no me puedes decir que a Raven no le…" Finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que Cyborg había dicho y giró en dirección de su mejor amigo mecánico.

"Hombre eso no fue gracioso." No pude evitar reír fuerte ante la escena junto con Cyborg mientras Chico Bestia intentaba lucir furioso y Starfire trataba de averiguar que era una piñata. De repente sentí una ola de sueño golpearme con fuerza, recordándome que nunca obtuve mi café, pero algo me decía que unas horas de descanso serían mucho mejor.

"De acuerdo chicos. Necesito dormir un poco. No hagan nada por ahora hasta que regrese despierto. Aún necesitamos discutir esto. Denme tres horas y luego veremos si una fiesta es buena idea." Los tres asintieron mientras caminaba con lentitud a mi cama, muy cansado para ver que esa traviesa sonrisa otra vez estaba en el rostro de Chico Bestia. Mi mente pensaba más en la idea de cómo detener esta fiesta y exactamente qué diría cuando fuera a hablar con Raven. Lo último era lo más importante en el mundo para mí en este momento, pero definitivamente quería una cabeza despejada antes de tomar esa tarea sobre mis hombros.

Desperté en mi cama, sintiéndome más cómodo de lo que me he sentido en mucho tiempo, sin querer moverme de mi lugar. Sentí que había dormido por días, pero sólo fueron tres horas ¿por qué mi alarma no me despertó? la había programado para exactas tres horas. Miré mi reloj, dejé que los números se enfocaran por unos segundos, registrándose en mi durmiente cerebro lo que observaba, luego salté fuera de mi cama. Agarré el reloj, esperando que los números cambiaran completamente, pero sólo recibí el ligero cambio electrónico de un 5 a 6. Eran las 8:06 y era P.M. ¿Cómo diablos eran las ocho de la noche? Fui a dormir a las 8:30 de la mañana y mi alarma debió despertarme a las 11:30. ¿Qué sucedió? Estudié el reloj por unos segundos antes de darme cuenta. No es que no escuchara la alarma, programé mal la hora en el reloj. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Se supone que hablaría con Raven hoy y… oh no, oh por favor no. Lentamente saqué mi comunicador que comenzó a vibrar. Lo abrí para ver el rostro de Cyborg.

"Oye hombre. Has dormido todo el día. No pudimos despertarte. Como sea, decidimos adelantarnos y hacer una pequeña fiesta sorpresa para Raven así que necesitas traer tu trasero en 10 minutos o te lo perderás." Vi un manchón verde pasar tras Cyborg diciendo algo de poner la torta en su lugar y pude sentir mi corazón saltar. Cyborg cortó la comunicación un segundo después mientras le gritaba a Chico Bestia poner algo en otro lugar. No era bueno. Una fiesta sorpresa, Raven, este extraño sentimiento que tenía. Por favor, por favor no dejes que me culpe por esto. Me paseé por mi cuarto buscando las partes de mi uniforme, llegando tan rápido como pude a la habitación principal. Era momento de aplicar el control de daños si las cosas iban mal.

Cuando llegué, encontré la habitación oscura. De repente sentí dos fuertes brazos agarrarme, empujándome a un lado. Iba a protestar cuando Cyborg me silenció, y muy despacio me dijo que Raven vendría en unos minutos. Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse ante estas noticias y no pude sacudir esta fría sensación de mis extremidades. Una pequeña parte de mí me dijo que estaba siendo ridículo y estaba sobreactuando y otra parte me recordaba del miedo en los ojos de Raven. No tuve mucho tiempo para discutir sobre esto conmigo mismo cuando de repente las luces se encendieron y tres Titanes gritaron con fuerza, sorpresa. Mis ojos no se ajustaron lo suficientemente rápido para ver claramente a Raven gritar y desaparecer en su energía negra hacia el suelo, fue suficiente para decirme que se asustó con el grito. No un buen inicio. Los otros tres Titanes miraron alrededor en confusión antes de que Raven de repente apareciera junto a Chico Bestia luciendo muy enojada.

"¿Quién les dijo que era mi cumpleaños? ¿Cómo supieron?" Chico Bestia, bajo la intensa mirada de Raven se tensó con nerviosismo y miedo. Esta vez, su cuento de cómo obtuvo la información claramente incluía a Cyborg en él más que sólo implementarlo. Pude escuchar a Chico Bestia tragar saliva mientras Raven continuaba observándolo. Fue la alegre voz de Starfire lo que rompió el silencio.

"Por favor amiga Raven, esta fiesta fue de todas nuestras ideas. Sólo deseamos celebrar y tener diversión con una de nuestras queridas amigas en su cumpleaños. Si te hemos ofendido en alguna forma, por favor no lo estés, todos lo sentimos." Miré a Raven mientras observaba a la sonriente Tamaraniana, y el rostro de la enojada chica se suavizó.

"No me ofendieron Starfire. Es sólo que mi cumpleaños, no es algo para celebrar." Cyborg fue el siguiente en hablar.

"Por supuesto que lo es chica oscura. Mira las cosas que conseguimos para ti." Hizo un gesto hacia la mesa cubierta con comida, helado, torta, regalos y unos objetos no identificables que podían ser sólo de origen Tamaraniano. Era impresionante que consiguieran todo eso en tan poco tiempo. "También conseguimos esto." Mis ojos se agrandaron mientras él en verdad levantaba una piñata igual a Chico Bestia. ¿Dónde diablos adquirieron eso? Raven respondió fríamente.

"No Cyborg, hoy no habrá fiesta. Hoy no es un día para celebrar." Sus palabras enfatizaban sus esfuerzos por suprimir sus emociones, su ira y muchas otras cosas. Casi podía ver las ondas de emoción irradiando de ella. Por supuesto, Chico Bestia, siempre siendo quien no tenía habilidad para leer a Raven, siempre tomando las situaciones un paso más allá del límite. A quien engañaba, un maldito kilómetro más allá esta vez. Le sonrió revoltosamente a Raven, dándole un juguetón codazo.

"Vamos Raven. Si te quedas y te diviertes con nosotros, estoy seguro que Robin estará dispuesto a darte tu regalo de cumpleaños." ¡Bum! Un aumento de energía negra envolvió la mesa con las cosas, destruyendo todo por completo. Observé la escena y estoy seguro que vi el suelo comenzar a trizarse. Giré de forma abrupta hacia Raven, sin notar los impactados rostros de los Titanes, para sólo encontrar su capa desapareciendo hacia el pasillo. De inmediato dejé a los otros atrás, yendo tras ella, llamándola por su nombre. Avanzó un par de metros antes de detenerse. Podía ver energía negra descontrolándose de su cuerpo, todas las luces del pasillo rotas, dejándonos a ambos en una casi total oscuridad, excepto por una luz de emergencia del salón. Su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente aunque sabía que no debía acercarme a causa de sus poderes. Esto es lo más fuera de control que la he visto en meses y sabía que sus emociones estaban sobrecargadas por probablemente un montón de razones. Dije su nombre tan gentil como me fue posible. No respondió, pero decidí hablar de todas formas.

"Lamento lo de la fiesta Raven. Les dije que no era buena idea, pero en verdad querían hacerla. Sólo lo hicieron porque les importas y querían demostrártelo." Vi los rayos de energía absorberse un poco. "Si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpame a mí. Debí hacer un mejor trabajo logrando que entendieran que no querías celebrar tu cumpleaños o tener una fiesta o…" Fui interrumpido por su voz. Era baja y fría, llena de tremenda furia, haciéndome retroceder un paso. Definitivamente no sonaba como Raven, aunque ya había escuchado esa voz salir de ella una vez.

"¿Es que todos mis sentimientos por ti Robin, son algún tipo de broma? ¿Te sientas y ríes con Chico Bestia y Cyborg cuando no estoy, te burlas de mis confesiones y deseos por ti? ¿¡Lo haces!?" Escuché una pared trizarse por el grito, pero no retrocedí.

"Sabes que nunca haría eso Raven. Sabes que nunca haría nada como eso a alguien que significa mucho para mí." Su risa era oscura y hacía eco en el pasillo. Miré a los oscuros alrededores y parecía que no había principio ni fin, sólo este punto en donde Raven y yo estábamos. Sin embargo, tan pronto como todo comenzó, se detuvo. Toda la energía negra fue de regreso hacia la joven de manera abrupta y su cuerpo dejó de temblar, de hecho no se movía para nada. Con cuidado y delicadeza coloqué una mano sobre su hombro y dejé escapar un pequeño grito de dolor cuando ésta fue quemada. Ni siquiera había tocado su piel, sólo su hombre cubierto, y de algún modo quemaba.

"Raven… por favor dime qué sucede. Por favor dímelo." No hubo respuesta. "Sé que algo está pasando. Algo sobre este día, tu cumpleaños, algo malo, sólo lo sé. Por favor déjame ayudarte." Lentamente giró y sentí mi aliento detenerse en mi pecho ante la atormentada mirada en sus ojos.

"Robin…" Su suave y gentil voz fue interrumpida por el sonido de la alarma. Esta vez sin embargo, no estaba aliviado por la interrupción, sino que la maldecía. Nuestros problemas debían quedar en espera un momento por el bien de un inocente, aunque quizás en mi búsqueda de la seguridad de las ciudades, busqué por la más inocente de todas.

No había mensaje sobre el crimen, sólo que era en una fábrica en el distrito industrial. Al segundo que entramos al lugar, mis ojos se fijaron en toda la maquinaria, todas las partes móviles, todos los enormes engranes. Me recordaba demasiado a él, de la pelea por mi vida. Fue en ese momento cuando mis ojos se fijaron en la única persona que en verdad esperaba estuviera muerto, que ya no estuviera en la faz del planeta. El nombre que pronuncié estaba tan lleno de rabia y odio que Starfire me miró con miedo mientras se alejaba de mí.

"¡Slade!"

* * *

**¡¡Oh sí, esta historia incluye la historia de Raven de la cuarta temporada!! y quien me diga algo como "entonces para que voy a leer si ya la vi" le sugiero que re-lea el capítulo, porque las cosas no son tan iguales como la serie XD ¿es idea mía o estoy sonando muy agresiva? bueno no es mi intención :D**

**Reviews please!**

**Nos vemos al siguiente capítulo **


	13. Capítulo 13

**Ojalá que alguien esté leyendo esto y no me hayan abandonado... sé que me he demorado mucho para subir un capítulo, pero sé que me entienden, con todas las cosas que uno debe hacer encontrar un rato para traducir, entre otras cosas, es difícil, así que les doy las gracias a quienes son pacientes y aún continúan conmigo :D**

**No olviden que empezamos con los hechos de la cuarta temporada, con Slade, Trigon y todo eso... y más, porque hay varias cosas que serán diferentes, ojalá les guste y manden un review please XD**

**Atte: K.o.N**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Robin P.O.V:

Podía sentir la ira crecer dentro de mí mientras observaba la forma de mi Némesis. Apoyado de forma casual contra una pieza de maquinaria en un balcón y por el brillo en su ojo podía decir que estaba sonriendo. Sabía que no estaba muerto. Sabía que podía haberse ido y ahora era claro que estuve completamente en la razón. Nunca debí renunciar a buscarlo, aún si me hubiera costado la vida otra vez.

"Espero que no sea muy tarde Robin, pero no podía esperar más para verlos a todos ustedes. En verdad ha pasado mucho. ¿Cómo has estado Robin? Estoy seguro que muy aburrido sin mí cerca." Chico Bestia fue el que respondió primero, su voz intentando sonar fuerte, pero los que somos cercanos a él sabíamos que temblaba de miedo… miedo al hombre que se había llevado a su amor.

"Estás muerto Slade. Todos te vimos morir. No puedes estar aquí." Slade sólo rió.

"Pero estoy aquí en este momento, justo frente a ti. ¿Y dónde está esa traicionera perra rubia? Aún atrapada para siempre en piedra." Pude detectar la furia en la voz de Slade, la furia que sentía hacia quien lo derrotó, la misma ira que tenía en su voz cuando intenté desafiarlo como su aprendiz. Slade no disfrutaba de fallas en sus planes, ni un poco.

"A nadie le importa lo que tengas que decir Slade, a nadie le importa cómo sobreviviste. Todo lo que importa es que no te dejaré ir de aquí como un hombre libre. No te dejaré escapar de nuevo y haré lo que sea necesario." Otra vez la malévola risa de Slade hizo eco por la fábrica, de algún modo opacando los fuertes sonidos de la maquinaria, convirtiendo en el único sonido que se escuchaba.

"No dudo de tus palabras querido niño. Sé que eres un hombre de palabra al igual que yo, siempre tan parecido a mí, pero mis metas por el momento ya no te incluyen." Pude sentir la sangre corriendo cada vez más rápido por mi cuerpo, también al crudo odio salir más y más con cada una de sus palabras.

"¡Suficiente!" Los otros Titanes saltaron tras de mí, todos excepto Raven. Mi voz estalló con fuerza, penetrando más profundo que cualquier espada e incluso el ojo de Salde se abrió un poco ante la gran intensidad de mi rabia.

"Esto es entre tú y yo Slade. Siempre ha sido entre tú y yo. Enfréntame ahora y esto por fin terminará."

"Nada me gustaría más Robin que ponerte en tu lugar después de todo este tiempo, pero como dije mis metas ya no sólo te implican a ti." Miré mientras un extraño símbolo parecía como si de repente se quemara a sí mismo en la máscara de Slade. Brillaba misteriosamente sobre la metálica máscara del hombre. No pude alejar mi mirada de ese símbolo, diferente a todo lo que he visto antes, de hecho sabía que jamás lo había visto. Sin embargo, ese misterioso símbolo despertaba un sentimiento de pánico interior, y eso era prueba suficiente para que lo que sea que fuere, nada bueno traería. Finalmente alejé mis pensamientos del símbolo, de nuevo enfocándome en mi rabia, pero antes de poder hacer algún comentario, quedé perplejo. De ningún lugar, un brillo naranja envolvió el cuerpo de Slade y fuego apareció en la palma de sus manos. De repente, hizo su movimiento y saltó para atacar. Observé en horror mientras la flama, como si tuviera mente propia, no hizo impacto en el suelo como debería, sólo cambió de ángulo, abruptamente elevándose en el camino, dirigida directo hacia Raven. Pude ver la mirada de miedo en sus ojos mientras el fuego aceleraba la velocidad contra ella y en verdad creo que fue instinto, no pensamiento conciente lo que formó el escudo de energía negra para protegerse. Sentí una pequeña onda de alivio pasar por mi cuerpo antes de regresar mi atención a Slade, quien continuaba sus ataques a mi equipo.

Menos de un minuto de batalla y ya estaba claro que no había oportunidad contra este 'avanzado' Slade. Como un simple mortal, había sido capaz de enfrentarse a quienes se oponían a su maldad, pero ahora, con esos aparentes ilimitados poderes, estaba destruyendo a los Titanes. Era sólo un fragmento de mi mente, un pensamiento apenas formado, pero el hecho de que estuviera allí decía bastante. Me cuestionaba si sobreviviríamos a esta batalla, si finalmente caeríamos ante el villano al que nos oponíamos, y nada era peor que comenzar a creer en tal idea. Grité a Starfire mientras Slade mandaba la starbolt, junto a su fuego de regreso hacia ella, enviándola a volar. Mi grito llamó la atención del sujeto, al cuál no había podido acercarme desde que la batalla comenzó. Su ojo enfocado en mí y, otra vez sabía que estaba sonriendo bajo su máscara. Hizo un movimiento con su mano para que fuera a atacarlo, y nuevamente mi rabia se apoderó de mí, pensamientos de una derrotada Starfire borrados de mi mente. Fui contra él y se dirigió hacia algunas maquinarias internas de la fábrica. Seguí sin dudarlo, extendiendo mi vara de inmediato.

Jugábamos a un pequeño juego del gato y el ratón, algo que inquietantemente me recordaba cuando perseguía una poderosa visión de mi imaginación entre los árboles del bosque. Por supuesto se detuvo, y me preparé para la batalla, lentamente moviéndome a su alrededor, esperando el momento perfecto. Mis pensamientos estaban tan fijos en Slade, que por poco no me doy cuenta que una vez más combatíamos sobre maquinaria, gran maquinaria metálica, una pelea que pude haber perdido si no fuera por mis amigos. Intenté sincronizar el sonido de las máquinas funcionando, su incesante ruido, mientras circundaba mi objetivo. Como siempre él estaba inmutable, brazos detrás de su espalda, postura completamente relajada como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. La única diferencia está vez era la brillante marca en su frente y el terrible poder que sabía estaba contenido al interior de su cuerpo.

"Justo como los viejos tiempos Robin." Extendió su arma.

"Nada que anhelo bastardo. Debiste permanecer muerto. Nadie en este mundo te quiere aquí." Rió de forma oscura.

"Oh puedo pensar en un ser que me quiere aquí aunque no es exactamente de este mundo, pero no entraré en detalles. Vas a amenazarme y luego atacarme debo asumir." Apreté los dientes, continuando mis movimientos alrededor de la maquinaria, Slade por fin moviéndose, totalmente en sintonía conmigo."

"¿Por qué estás aquí Slade? ¿Qué es tan importante para que hayas tenido que mostrar tu cara otra vez?" No dijo nada, pero con lentitud giró su cabeza, su ojo enfocado en otro Titán, uno que no era yo. Seguí su mirada y mi ira aumentó aún más que antes, por el frío ojo gris de Slade podía reflejarse una joven de cabello violáceo quien estaba ocupada ayudando a Cyborg a levantarse. Gruñí a Slade, mis puños sujetando casi de forma dolorosa mi arma. Mi voz salió baja, casi como un susurro.

"Nunca la tocarás. Nunca la lastimarás Slade, no lo permitiré."

"Hmmm interesante. Al parecer tu interés en ella a crecido tanto como el mío." Obviamente se estaba burlando, su voz llena de algo que me decía que él sabía cosas que no debería saber, cosas que sucedieron sólo entre Raven y yo, de inmediato sentí como si alguien me hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Después de todo lo que sucedió, cada hora de intenso pensamiento, cada minuto de intentar entender en verdad quien era y qué debería hacer, trabajando a través de complejas emociones y sentimientos, y al final mis peores miedos se hacían realidad. Mi máximo enemigo estaba detrás de alguien muy cercana a mí, y una fuerte parte me decía que lo hacía sólo para llegar a mí, sólo para lastimarme. Sentí algo en mi interior golpearme y me arrojé contra Slade, intentando partir su cabeza con mi arma. Mientras mi vara descendía, la bloqueó sólo a centímetros de su cara. Me alejó y su artefacto estalló en llamas.

"No tienes oportunidad Robin. Vete ahora y permite que el destino tome su lugar."

"Nunca."

"Entonces que así sea. Intentaré no lastimarte demasiado." La llameante vara vino contra mí e intenté bloquearla con la mía, sólo para que se partiera a causa del fuego. Apenas logré esquivar el inesperado ataque que llegó, pero mi alivio fue corto mientras Slade me pateaba justo en el pecho, haciendo que saliera volando fuera de la maquinaria. Luego de una larga caída, golpeé el duro y metálico suelo. Y por unos segundos sólo vi oscuridad. Todo lo que pude hacer fue quedarme allí mientras observaba a Slade flotar sobre todo, brazos extendidos, luciendo como el ángel de la muerte quien por fin venía por mí. Energía azul comenzó a salir de él, trayendo destrucción absoluta a los alrededores que con rapidez se convertían en la tumba de los Titanes. Forcé mi cuerpo a levantarse, resistiendo el dolor, sólo para tropezar mientras el suelo temblaba bajo mis pies, levanté la vista, un gran y amenazante engrane se acercaba lentamente, conmigo sentado indefenso en su aplastante paso. En ese momento, no estaba asustado, sino el pensamiento que pasaba por mi cabeza cuando me di cuenta que iba a morir fue que después de todo lo que ha pasado, no era irónico que en verdad sería aplastado hasta la muerte por un engrane gigante. Sin embargo, una simple voz se alzó en toda la caótica destrucción, una sola palabra llena de total desesperación, de cruda necesidad, que podía sentirla en el centro de mi ser.

"¡Alto!"

Raven podía sentir el miedo consumiendo todo su ser. La simple vista de la marca en la frente de Slade, la marca que la había seguido toda su vida, lo sabía… ella lo sabía. Observó, casi completamente incapaz de moverse mientras sus amigos eran derrotados como si no fueran nada, sin tener oportunidad alguna contra quien ahora lanzaba fuego infernal como si fuera un juguete. ¿Por qué Slade? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

Continuó observando incapaz de ayudar mientras Robin combatía contra su máximo enemigo, quien ahora sabía que el sujeto era sólo otro peón en un plan mayor, nada más que un peón… al igual que ella. Finalmente se forzó a mover, yendo hacia el Titán más cercano, Cyborg, intentando levantarlo, lo cual era difícil considerando su enorme peso. Mientras el joven metálico se ponía lentamente de pie, Raven levantó la vista sólo para observar a su amado caer contra suelo metálico. Sintió su corazón detenerse por completo cuando no se levantó de inmediato como siempre lo hacía cada vez que caía, sino que permaneció quieto por unos segundos. Quería correr hacia él, pero el ataque de Slade sólo estaba comenzando. Sus poderes oscuros empezaron a derribar todo el lugar a su alrededor, causando que los otros Titanes comenzaran a huir por sus vidas, pero Raven no corrió ni sus ojos dejaron a Robin mientras observaba en horror cómo su existencia estaba a punto de abandonarla para siempre, ella hizo lo imposible y detuvo al tiempo mismo.

Todo el lugar tomó una vista surrealista mientras las llamas eran detenidas a medio brillar, Chico Bestia a medio cambiar, pero lo más importante de todo, un gigantesco engrane se había detenido a medio camino. Raven dejó salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio ante la vista aunque el momento sólo duró una fracción de segundos a causa de algo que aún se movía en este mundo, una fría voz le recordó este hecho.

"Eso en verdad fue muy impresionante Raven. Tanto poder y no tenía idea, pero por supuesto sé que eres conciente de quien me dijo todo sobre ti." Raven gruñó internamente ante la idea aunque intentó no demostrarle nada a Slade. "Estoy seguro que también sabes por qué estoy aquí Raven. La hora ha llegado. Es momento de cumplir para lo que has nacido. El destino ya no puede seguir siendo negado." Las palabras de Slade poseían tal firmeza que Raven no podía evitar estremecerse. Ahora a sólo unos metros de distancia, con rapidez el villano sujetó la muñeca de la joven. Ésta sintió una fuerte sensación de ardor donde él había tocado, se alejó, sorprendida de que el agarre de Slade no ofreciera más resistencia. Observó su piel, su mente perpleja con la realidad de todo esto, mientras veía una ardiente marca roja, un símbolo que sólo podría ser reconocido por pocos seres en todas las realidades. Era un lenguaje de los diseños más oscuros, tan malvado en naturaleza que incluso las civilizaciones que lo conocían, se rehusaban a hablarlo por miedo a las repercusiones. Era el lenguaje de Scath y el símbolo significaba una sola palabra: Portal.

Su mente quería rendirse ante el pánico, pero sabía que era más fuerte que eso. Sabía lo que debía hacer en este momento. Necesitaba salvar a Robin. Raven formó una esfera de energía negra en su mano y la disparó, golpeando a Slade, llevándolo al otro lado de la fábrica. De inmediato voló donde Robin, quien aún estaba atrapado en el tiempo, en una posición en donde el niño maravilla era incapaz de escapar. Se arrodilló a su lado, con rapidez viendo sus facciones. Su rostro lucía tan calmado incluso ante la inminente muerte. Era muy extraño de ver. Con gentileza colocó su mano sobre su pecho, el toque envió un poco de energía hacia él, y en un instante se movía otra vez.

No se movió por un segundo o dos, sólo pestañeó bajo su máscara a Raven. Luego, con cuidado miró alrededor, notando la extraña situación.

"Slade detuvo el tiempo. Por dios, qué poderoso se ha vuelto." La respuesta vino del hombre mismo.

"No fui yo quien detuvo el tiempo mi querido niño. Sino que fue tu amiga arrodillada a tu lado quien logró tal hazaña." Los ojos de Robin se abrieron en sorpresa mientras giraba hacia Raven cuyos ojos estaban fijos en Slade, llenos de un terrible miedo que el joven sabía acababa de regresar a su compañera.

"¿Raven?" Robin dijo su nombre con gentileza, casi con total incredulidad. ¿En verdad Raven tenía tal poder? La joven lentamente enfocó su atención en su compañero, ahora una dura mirada en sus ojos.

"Necesitamos salir de aquí ahora Robin." Y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, Raven introdujo al joven en su poder, y un cuervo negro volaba lo más rápido posible de su destino.

Eventualmente, Robin sintió que sus pies tocaban otra vez el suelo de la calle fuera de la fábrica. Agitó su cabeza para aclararla de la ligera desorientación, ya que el rápido viaje no había sido fácil para él.

"¿Raven, qué está sucediendo?" Su voz sonaba un poco molesta, aunque no intentaba que sonara de esa manera. Raven giró hacia él, intentando mirarlo a los ojos a través de su máscara.

"Es complicado Robin, pero ahora no importa. Necesitamos correr, necesitamos alejarnos de Slade."

"No voy a huir de él." Robin sintió su mano ser sujetada, dos pequeñas y delicadas manos poniéndola sobre el pecho de la joven.

"Este no es el momento de ira ciega Robin. No es momento de ser tonto. Necesitamos correr. Por favor Robin… por favor…" El joven observaba en las profundidades de orbes amatistas que lo observaban de regreso mientras Raven le suplicaba. Había tanto en los ojos de la joven que encontraba difícil no perderse en ellos. Raven continuaba sujetando su mano con fuerza, mientras seguía pidiendo.

"Por favor…" Sus ojos ahora cerrados y él podía casi sentir que las emociones de la joven lo persuadían desde el interior. En este momento, ella lucía tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan vulnerable, y aún así tan hermosa.

"Raven… yo…" Fue en ese momento en que Slade decidió hacer su presencia conocida otra vez.

"Odio terminar este momento entre dos aves, pero aún tengo un mensaje que entregar, así que si no les importa…" Robin instintivamente se colocó entre Raven y Slade, un pequeño gruñido salió de su boca. Raven ahora detrás de él, aún apretaba su mano. Robin volteó con lentitud hacia la joven, observando su mirada una vez más.

"Raven… sal de aquí ahora. Yo lo contendré." Ella iba a responder pero fue silenciada por un Robin mucho más severo.

"Raven… ¡vete! Te prometo que no lo dejaré tocarte." Sus últimas palabras fueron suaves, llenas de calor. Raven titubeando dejó la mano de Robin, antes de voltear y correr, sabiendo muy bien en su corazón, que por bueno que fuera escuchar esas palabras de Robin, había hecho una promesa que no sería capaz de mantener, una promesa que nadie podría mantener.

Mientras observaba a Raven marcharse, volteó su atención de regreso a Slade quien no se había movido para nada.

"Que dulce Robin. Que pienses que puedes protegerla de lo que viene. ¿Acaso ella no te ha dicho nada?" Robin no respondió, sino que de inmediato le dio una serie de devastadoras patadas a la cabeza de Slade. El muchacho escuchó crujido de huesos, que lo hizo detener cuando aterrizó. En verdad no quería hacerlo, pero ese sonido sólo podía haber sido el cuello de Slade rompiéndose. Había matado a Slade, pero sabía que fue muy fácil. Observó en absoluto horror mientras el cuerpo no caía, sino que permanecía en pie con su cuello doblado en un claro ángulo roto. Robin se sintió un poco enfermo cuando, de repente, Slade movía su cabeza hacia la posición correcta, huesos crujiendo en el lugar, su único ojo una vez más mirando directo hacia su alma.

"Mi turno." Y con eso, una ola de ardiente muerte fue liberada directamente hacia Robin. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue observar con los ojos abiertos a más no poder a la llama que se acercaba.

Raven intentó escapar, pero simplemente no pudo comenzar a correr. Había avanzado cerca de media cuadra cuando se detuvo. Apretó los puños mientras pensaba en Robin enfrentando a Slade solo, y a pesar de todo su miedo, sabía que tenía que regresar. No podía dejarlo contra ese monstruo. De repente, el grito del muchacho se escuchó en el aire cuando una explosión afectaba la calle y edificios del vecindario. Sintió su corazón apretarse ante el sonido y voló lo más rápido que pudo a donde había dejado a Robin.

Cuando llegó encontró un cráter en la calle, bloques de concreto esparcidos por todas partes, pero más importante, no habían señales de Slade o Robin. Sin embargo, no necesitaba ver al joven para sentirlo y su presencia fue confirmada cuando unos escombros comenzaron a moverse. Ella uso su poder para ayudar a remover el pedazo de concreto, y un ligeramente sangrante y carbonizado Robin cayó en la calle, apenas siendo atrapado en los brazos de Raven. Lo sujetó por un segundo, insegura de que si ojos siquiera estuvieran abiertos, aunque estaba feliz de verlo respirar.

"Pensé haberte dicho que corrieras Rae." Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Y yo pensé haberte dicho que no me llames Rae." Él regresó su pequeña sonrisa con una propia, antes de pararse lentamente, aunque aún apoyado en Raven. La joven comenzó a llevarlo a algún lado, realmente no estaba muy segura, y Robin no ofrecía resistencia. De algún modo los ojos de Raven se fijaron en un edificio cercano, las vidrieras y los símbolos dejaban bastante claro lo que era… una iglesia. La joven no sabía porqué, pero se sintió obligada a ir a ese edificio con Robin. Quizás, sólo quizás la santidad del lugar protegería al muchacho del toque del mal, aunque sabía que nada podría protegerla a ella, a los demonios nunca se les concedía santuario. Ambos se adentraron en la construcción, completamente inadvertidos de la malévola sombra siguiéndolos, disfrutando este pequeño juego de persecución. Por supuesto, se detuvieron, justo enfrente del altar, con Robin siendo sujeto de forma protectora en los brazos de Raven. La joven bajó la mirada al sangrante rostro, cabello y piel, y casi permitió a unas cuantas lágrimas escapar aunque luchó por contenerlas.

"Raven… lamento todo esto… Slade… es mi culpa que vaya tras de ti, quiere lastimarte… para llegar a mí… porque él sabe, de algún modo sabe… que me preocupo mucho por ti." Las palabras salieron lento, laboriosas, pero la joven podía sentir todas las emociones que poseían, especialmente la culpa. Rió en el interior, sabiendo que nada de esto era culpa del muchacho, su mente y su corazón le gritaban que le dijera la verdad, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Todo lo que pudo hacer era sólo sujetarlo allí por unos minutos, en silencio mientras su culpa lo consumía. Pesados pasos fueron pronto escuchados, sin hacer esfuerzo en esconderse.

"Bueno, es un extraño lugar para encontrarte Raven. Casi ni me molesto en buscarte aquí. Supongo que fuiste lo suficientemente tonta para creer que este lugar ofrecería seguridad a los de tu tipo." Robin lentamente se levantó, mirando con firmeza a Slade, alejándose unos pasos de Raven así no estaría en la batalla. Daría lo mejor de sí para protegerla, lo había prometido. Slade no dudó, y liberó otra onda de fuego, pero el chico de inmediato se dio cuenta que él no era el objetivo. Actuando por instinto, esquivó sacando a Raven del camino, sólo para ser golpeado con toda la fuerza del rayo. Su cuerpo salió volando como muñeco de trapo, estrellándose contra algunas bancas de madera. Su mundo estalló en dolor, y ni se levantó. Sintió que caminaba en la fina línea entre la insoportable conciencia y la bendita inconciencia, pero no podía rendirse. Escuchó a Slade hablar, mas tenía problemas para entender las palabras.

"Él no es el primero en sufrir por ti, y tampoco será el último. Sin embrago, creo que es el primero cuyo destino más te interesa."

"Estás aquí por mí Slade. Si quieres entregar tu mensaje, entonces tendrás que atraparme." Robin escuchó el sonido de la capa en movimiento de la joven y luego pesados pasos alejándose. Apenas estaba despierto y solo en la iglesia, sobre una pila de madera astillada. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba entumecido, la otra mitad en puro dolor. Buscó, muy dentro de sí mismo, y encontró la voluntad de mover su cuerpo, cada centímetro trayendo ciego dolor. De alguna manera, logró arrodillarse, con lentitud notando la extensión de sus heridas. Su brazo derecho colgaba a su lado. Nada estaba roto, aunque su hombro derecho dislocado. También había una herida más grave, una pieza de madera hubo impactado con su costado, el daño interno le era desconocido. Robin apretó los dientes, usó su brazo bueno para levantarse apoyándose en una banca. Se dirigió hacía una columna cercana. Sabía lo que necesitaba hacer. Colocándose en posición, aclaró su mente, intentando obtener un ligero estado meditativo que aprendió en sus años de estudios marciales. Con una última y tranquila respiración, golpeó su hombro contra la columna, un fuerte sonido emitido del impacto. Robin gritó aunque apretó los dientes mientras recobraba doloroso movimiento de su brazo derecho. Intentó calmar su respiración, enfrentando el dolor mientras sentía su mano izquierda sujetar una pieza de madera en su costado. Lo sacó, se pudo escuchar el leve sonido de carne rasgándose, y esta vez, Robin gritó sin contenerse por el dolor, haciendo eco en las sagradas murallas de la iglesia, su sangre carmesí tiñendo la tierra santa. Buscó en su cinturón y sacó una almohadilla especial que ayudaría a detener el flujo de sangre, aunque sólo significara un alivio temporal. Le llevó un poco de trabajo lidiar con la terrible herida, pero el trabajo fue hecho. Robin luego sacó su comunicador, buscando por una muy importante señal, la única capaz de moverse en este mundo de tiempo detenido. Dejó salir un profundo suspiro cuando levantó la vista hacia la gran cruz que estaba tras el altar. Robin no era un hombre religioso, habiendo abandonado su fe hace tiempo cuando dos adorados padres fueron cruelmente alejados de él, pero en este momento no importaba.

"Dame la fuerza para protegerla… por favor."

Raven huía lo mejor que podía, utilizando la completa extensión del poder que pudo, pero nada detenía a Slade, su incesante búsqueda evitando cualquier obstáculo que la joven le arrojaba. La estaba alcanzando, pero al menos sabía que lo había alejado de sus amigos… de Robin. En un último y desesperado intento, Raven juntó dos edificios, intentado aplastar al sujeto entre las dos gigantes estructuras. Cuando no salió de inmediato, sintió un poco de alivio, sólo para desvanecerse ante un Slade explotando de los edificios, tomando a Raven en el aire, estrellándola contra el suelo de una gran torre en el centre de Jump City. La joven sintió su aplastante peso sobre ella, encontrando difícil el respirar. Sin embargo, lo que era peor es que sentía muchas más sensaciones ardientes en su cuerpo como si su sólo toque dibujara más símbolos en su cuerpo. Quería gritar, pero no podía encontrar aire para hacerlo. Eventualmente Slade ya no la estaba tocando, y con lentitud la joven intentó alejarse, arrastrándose como una patética criatura se alejaría de su amo. Sólo se distanció unos pasos antes de que sintiera una mano sujetar el borde de su capa, rompiéndola junto a partes de su leotardo. Sintió más símbolos ardientes en su espalda, en sus hombros. Se sentían como si estuvieran en todas partes de su cuerpo expuesto.

"Raven, Raven, Raven… continuas intentando luchar contra algo que es inevitable desde tu nacimiento. No creo que seas tan tonta para creer que puedes ganar esto." Slade colocó su pie sobre Raven, empujando su cansado cuerpo tan fácil como si fuera un castillo de naipes. La joven, ahora miraba hacia arriba, al hombre que servía al mal puro, un hombre que a pesar de él mismo ser mal puro, no tenía idea.

"¿Nunca les dijiste nada de esto, cierto Raven? Ni una vez les dijiste sobre el peligro en que estaban cuando te conocieron. Qué clase de amiga eres. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. O quizás no tenga nada que ver conque seas una mala amiga. Quizás tiene que ver con el hecho de que si sabían la verdad, te evitarían, temerían, o mejor aún, intentarían terminar tu maldita existencia de una vez por todas." La joven sintió la furia aumentar en su interior, furia hacia Slade, furia hacia sí misma, y furia ante las palabras que sabía eran verdad. Intentó atacar al hombre, sólo para que éste atrapara su brazo. La giró mientras sintió un último símbolo quemar en su cuerpo, sus rudas manos reposando en la piel expuesta de sus hombros.

"El mensaje ha sido entregado. Ahora ve lo que traerás a este mundo." Raven observó en horror cuando el tiempo que parecía adelantarse justo enfrente de sus ojos se detuvo, pero en verdad deseaba que no lo hubiera hecho. La escena enfrente suyo era realmente apocalíptica, nada quedaba, excepto los quemados restos de la ciudad que una vez protegió, las quebradas, derretidas ruinas de la torre que una vez llamó hogar. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse cuando sintió que ella misma se quebraba por dentro. Su mirada por fin encontrando su camino hacia cuatro estatuas de piedra, en sus últimos esfuerzos inútiles contra la horda de un señor demoníaco. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer mientras posaba sus ojos en cada uno de ellos, finalmente fijándose en uno. Su boca sellada en un último grito, su máscara ida, ojos abiertos en terror.

"No… por favor no." Slade susurró en su oído, con claro deleite en su voz.

"Es en verdad algo que está aquí y sucederá, todo… por… ti." Un enorme rugido penetró en el aire muerto de la ciudad destruida mientras una gigantesca figura se levantaba, cuernos, piel roja y cuatro fríos ojos carmesí. Los ojos observaban intensamente la forma de Raven y una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la gran bestia.

"Pronto hija mía, muy pronto." Su oscura risa rasgaba a través de su mente y cuerpo.

"¡NOOOOOO!" El grito de Raven igualaba la intensidad de la risa, aunque las emociones contenidas eran completos lados opuestos del espectro. Todo el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a cambiar, brillando en su verdadero tiempo, en la aún verdadera forma de la ciudad. Sin embargo, ella todavía estaba sujetada por las fuertes manos de Slade. Una extraña brisa fría se hizo presente a pesar del cálido clima, rozando su poco cuerpo descubierto, su ahora largo cabello fluyendo con el viento.

"No puedes escapar de tu destino Raven. Te convertirás en lo que siempre debiste ser, no tienes otra opción." Unas pequeñas lágrimas continuaban rodando por sus mejillas mientras Slade seguía hablando.

"No puedes detenerlo. Ellos no pueden detenerlo. Todos morirán porque tú Raven, eres un monstruo aún más grande de lo que yo nunca podría ser." Con esas últimas palabras de derrota, Slade dejó a Raven su cuerpo comenzó a caer hacía la calle debajo de ellos. El hombre sonrió mientras la joven caía.

"Oh por cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños." Y con esto se fue. Raven sentía cómo caía, pero simplemente no le importaba. Si moría, si se estrellaba contra el pavimento, nunca respirando otra vez, entonces todo estaría acabado, su destino terminaría, y ellos estarían a salvo. Sin embargo, morir este día definitivamente no era su destino. De repente se sintió atrapada en unos brazos familiares y la conocida esencia del joven que amaba más que cualquier cosa en este mundo.

Robin había visto a Raven caer, apenas logró encontrarla para salvarle la vida. Cuando la observó, sintió su corazón detenerse. Cuando vio que sus ropas fueron despojadas casi por completo de su cuerpo, le rogó a cualquier Dios que lo escuchara que lo peor no hubiera ocurrido. Sin embargo, al momento de atraparla en sus brazos, todas sus preocupaciones, todo el inmenso dolor atravesando su ser fueron olvidados por unos cuantos segundos, perdido en la realidad de cuan bien se sentía sujetarla en este momento. Aterrizó, intentando que Raven apenas sintiera el fuerte aterrizaje y allí, él la sujetó como ella lo había hecho en la iglesia. La observó, lentamente dándose cuenta que su cabello de algún modo había crecido el doble de su largo, pero lo que era más extraño, que a pesar de todo lo que hubo sucedido, ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cuando lo miró. Sólo fue por un segundo, y pronto cerró los ojos para entregarse a la inconciencia, pero Robin tenía que admitir que esa sonrisa era una de las cosas más hermosas que jamás había visto.

Robin con cuidado se sacó la capa, con gentileza envolvió a Raven en ella, cubriendo su visible cuerpo. Sabía que ella no querría que nadie la viera así. La levantó, doblándose un poco por el dolor de todo su cuerpo, y girando para encontrar a Starfire cargando a Cyborg, y Chico Bestia como un pájaro volando hacia ellos. Cyborg fue dejado a unos cuantos metros y de inmediato comenzó a gritar.

"Alguien podría por favor decirme que demonios pasó allá, digo esa mierda fue sólo…" Dejó de gritar tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron en la forma de Raven, su boca abierta, las palabras no encontraban modo de salir. Starfire sin embargo, comenzó a entrar en pánico.

"¿Oh, que le pasó a Raven? ¿Qué fue lo que Slade le hizo? Por favor dime que está bien. Por favor dime que no está lastimada." Lágrimas rápidamente comenzaron a caer por el rostro de la Tamaraniana mientras Chico Bestia y Cyborg sólo continuaban observando en silencio.

"Starfire… necesito que vueles con Raven de regreso a la Torre. Llévala a la enfermería. Tú puedes llegar allí más rápido así que necesito que lo hagas. ¿De acuerdo Star?" La joven le dio a Robin una débil sonrisa mientras tomaba el precioso paquete y en un brillo verde se dirigió hacia la torre. Cyborg y Bestia giraron para ver a la pelirroja irse, aún un poco impactados.

"¿Robin, podrías decirme por favor qué demonios sucedió?" Silencio. "¿Robin?" La única respuesta fue un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

* * *

**¿Les gustó este Birthmark? Esperen a lo que sigue**.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Hola Diciembre, último mes del año, pero desafortunadamente no el último de mes de universidad para mí, con todas las cosas que pasaron voy a terminar con este semestre en marzo!!! Cómo!? *suspiro* ah bueno, ya me hice la idea de eso, aún con todo seguiré subiendo cada vez que pueda mis amigos :) porque sé que les gusta la historia tanto como a mí, sus reviews me lo confirman jejeje... por cierto se agradecen, es bueno saber que cuento con su apoyo (y su paciencia).**

**Espero les guste este capítulo, que como advertencia tiene un poquito de drama.**

**Atte: K.o.N**

**Disclamer: Teen Titans no me pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo 14

Lo último que Robin recordaba era entregar a Raven a Starfire para que la llevara de regreso a la Torre y luego de repente se sintió increíblemente cansado. Después de eso, era sólo nada, sólo oscuridad. Cuando con lentitud regresó a la conciencia, al mundo despierto, se dio cuenta que no estaba totalmente seguro dónde estaba, excepto que se encontraba acostado en algo muy suave y que no podía sentir mucho de su cuerpo. Gran parte de su cuerpo se sentía adormecido, cuando esperaba nada más que insoportable dolor, es como si todo lo que sucedió no había sucedido en realidad, sólo una pesadilla desquiciada. Por preocupante que fuera, Robin deseaba que todo hubiera sido una simple pesadilla, producto de su oscura y obsesiva mente. Se dio cuenta que eso sería verse como un loco, pero por lo menos Slade no habría regresado, Raven no habría sido el blanco, no habría sido tocada.

Mientras sentía su mente más despierta, intentó abrir sus ojos, pero no fue nada más que una lucha. Al fin se daba cuenta de cuanta paliza había recibido por parte de Slade, tan cerca que estuvo de ser reducido a cenizas, o sangrar hasta morir solo en una oscura iglesia. Se dio cuenta de que alguien sujetaba su mano con ternura mientras yacía allí, dando un poco de calor a su cuerpo casi muerto. Finalmente, después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, aunque parecían resistirse a la brillante luz sobre su cabeza. Cuando el cuarto se volvió claro para él, observó el rostro con rastros de lágrimas de Starfire, quien a pesar de lo hinchado y rojo de sus ojos, tenía una gran sonrisa. Era ella quien sujetaba su mano izquierda en las suyas, engañosamente pequeñas. Esas manos podrían con facilidad destruir concreto sólido.

Robin no pudo evitar sentir calor aliviarlo mientras observaba su rostro sonriente, y la forma en que la luz sobre ellos se posaba en sus facciones, parecía una especie de ángel. Intentó regresar la cálida sonrisa aunque la simple acción de doblar sus labios se sentía como mucho esfuerzo.

"Oh Robin, estoy muy feliz de que estés despierto, estaba muy preocupada por ti, cuando vi a Cyborg cargar tu cuerpo… yo… pensé…" Lágrimas nuevamente caían por sus ojos, y hacia sus manos, Robin sabía que estaba temblando, evitando la urgencia de darle un abrazo aplastante, que probablemente terminaría en su muerte. Cuando más conciencia regresó al muchacho, se dio cuenta que su brazo derecho estaba atrapado sobre su pecho en un arnés, un sombrío recordatorio de su confrontación con Slade en la iglesia. Fijó sus ojos con Starfire y otra vez intentó darle una sonrisa.

"Está bien Star. Tomará mucho más para vencerme." Robin intentó sonar confiado, sonar como su antiguo y presumido ser, pero en el fondo sabía, que probablemente hubiera muerto varias veces en este último encuentro con Slade, que en una pelea, le había recordado su mortalidad y debilidad, que el gran acto de alguien poniendo toda su fe para protegerla, había fallado… había fallado. La imagen de una media desnuda Raven cayendo indefensa apareció en su mente y de inmediato se levantó, gritándose a sí mismo por no preguntar por la joven al segundo de despertar. Por supuesto sentarse fue probablemente la peor idea que pudo haber tenido. Dolor de inmediato se apoderó de su costado, forzándolo a colapsar en una posición fetal. El dolor era inmenso y Robin se preguntó de dónde diablos había encontrado la fuerza para buscar a Raven si este era en verdad el dolor que su cuerpo sentía en aquel momento. Por supuesto un poco más profundo en su mente, sabía la respuesta con claridad. La histérica voz de Starfire fue de repente escuchada.

"¡Robin no debiste haberte movido! Cyborg por favor ven rápido, veo sangre. ¡Pensé que dijiste que lo habías curado!" El joven se acercó, maldiciendo por lo bajo para que Starfire no escuchara tales palabras, finalmente hablándole a Robin con preocupación en su voz.

"Tú idiota de cabello picudo, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Acabas de descoser unos puntos y ahora estás sangrando de nuevo. Acuéstate y déjame hacerlo otra vez." Starfire gentilmente ayudó a Robin a retomar una previa posición mientras Cyborg regresaba a trabajar, deteniendo la sangre que salía de la herida. Aunque apretaba los dientes, el muchacho preguntó lo que dominaba todo su ser.

"Raven… ¿dónde está Raven? ¿Está bien?" Starfire tomó de nuevo la mano de Robin en las suyas mientras le sonreía.

"Ella está por allá Robin. Ha estado durmiendo desde que la traje a la torre." El joven giró su cabeza y miró tras Starfire, allí estaba Raven acostada en otra cama a sólo unos cuantos metros. Estaba aferrada a una sábana blanca cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo, su cabeza sobre una gran almohada. Nuevamente el joven notó que su cabello estaba largo, más largo de lo que jamás le había visto. Era una de las muchas preguntas sin respuesta. Sin embargo, lo que estaba en su mente en este momento era el hecho de que Raven no parecía estar descansando en paz ni tampoco lucía como si no pudiera dormir. Lucía como si no tuviera vida, muerta, y eso en verdad lo asustaba.

"Está…" Su pregunta fue interrumpida por Cyborg, quien apareció sobre él.

"Hombre, ella está bien. No tiene ni un moretón o rasguño, diablos ni siquiera tiene una mancha, lo que me lleva a una pregunta. ¿Cómo su cabello creció tanto en tan sólo media hora? La última vez que verifiqué, eso no era posible." Robin no respondió, sólo continuaba observando la figura de Raven mientras continuaba diciéndole mentalmente que se moviera, que mostrara alguna señal de vida, pero ni siquiera podía detectar la respiración de la joven. Robin finalmente enfocó su atención de regreso a Cyborg, quien lo miraba extrañado.

"¿Estás seguro que está bien?" Cyborg fácilmente notó la completa y total preocupación que tenía la voz del joven cuando preguntó, y sabía que no hablaba sólo de su salud.

"No lo sé hombre. Como Star dijo, no ha despertado desde que la trajo aquí. Es como si estuviera en su propio mundo, aún no lista para regresar a éste." El cuerpo de Robin se relajó en una forma de sombría aceptación aunque su mente estaba tan inquieta como siempre. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué había sucedido todo eso? Por supuesto el porqué era muy claro para Robin, lo había sido por mucho tiempo. Todo era su culpa, todo su culpa por acercarse demasiado a alguien, alguien que ahora era blanco de un monstruo sádico con innombrable poder. Todo… su… culpa… no pasó mucho para que el agotamiento se apoderara de Robin, una vez más trayendo nada más que oscuridad.

Robin P.O.V:

Me encontraba en un oscuro lugar, un lugar que reconocí fácilmente aunque no me gustaba. Era el mismo y retorcido lugar de una pesadilla que tuve… antes de que todo comenzara. En verdad se sentía como si hubiera sido hace años. Los recuerdos de esa pesadilla estaban vivamente marcados en mi mente, las burlas de Slade, la terrible ira, y Raven… cubierta en sangre, su sangre por todas partes, su sangre sobre mí, toda en mis manos. Sentí que mi ritmo cardiaco comenzaba a acelerarse, mi respiración volviéndose más pesada. Sabía que estaba en otra pesadilla, pero podía sentir el sudor frío formarse en mi frente, una helada brisa viniendo de todas direcciones, arremolinándose a mi alrededor. Todo era real, muy real, y comencé a cuestionarme si estaba en este inquietante lugar junto a mi cordura. Sólo por si acaso, busqué por mi vara-bo en mi cinturón, pero me di cuenta que no había cinturón. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba en mi uniforme sino que usaba ropa de hospital, incluyendo mi brazo en el cabestrillo. Pensé por un momento, una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara.

"Bueno si esto es en verdad un sueño, entonces no dolería levantar mi… ¡AHHHHH!" Colapsé sobre mis rodillas, presionando mi lastimado brazo sobre mi pecho.

"Hijo de… tanto dolor." Permanecí arrodillado allí por un rato, esperando que el palpitante dolor se fuera, y por suerte al final se fue. Me confundía el hecho que doliera tanto, porque sabía que esto no era real, simplemente no podía serlo. De repente, cualquier dolor que quedaba fue olvidado cuando escuché un grito a lo lejos, un grito que de algún modo reconocí aunque rara vez lo había escuchado. Era Raven y sonaba como si estuviera en problemas. Me levanté y corrí a ciegas en este lugar, aunque no habría importado si hubiera prestado atención o si todo parecía igual. Me movía lento, tropezando de vez en cuando por la molestia de correr con sólo un brazo libre y un abdomen parchado. Otra vez no pude evitar sentirme confundido por lo que estaba pasando. Cómo una pesadilla podía ser tan real… sentí todo mi ser oscurecerse por un segundo. Sabía de una, una que difícilmente dejaba mis pensamientos, una pesadilla que había atestiguado con dos ojos inocentes, y continuaba viendo incluso cuando mis ojos culpables estaban cerrados. Agité mi cabeza para aclarar mis ideas cuando otro grito se escuchó, sólo que este más cerca. Al fin algo vino a la vista, aunque lo que vi sólo hizo que intentara moverme más rápido. Allí en el suelo estaba Raven, su estropeado leotardo apenas colgando de su cuerpo, cortes y moretones desfigurando su piel perfecta, y triunfante sobre ella no estaba otro más que Slade, lo más oscuro de las pesadillas convertido en humano.

En ese momento, no me importaba si esto era real, no me importaba si era una pesadilla, no me importaba que no tuviera oportunidad en mi condición contra este demonio. Todo lo que me importaba era la joven temblando en el piso y la promesa que le hice de no dejar que él la tocara. Sin embargo, de nuevo mi promesa estaba rota, de nuevo fallé en mantener mi palabra, de nuevo ella había tenido que sufrir por mí. Mientras me acercaba la tierra tembló de repente bajo mis pies y se levantó a mi alrededor, creando una jaula de piedra. Sujeté uno de los barrotes con mi mano buena, moviéndola para verificar su fuerza. No había señales de debilidad en mi prisión. Miré hacia delante mientras capturaba los ojos llenos de terror de Raven sobre mí, su boca cerrada en un llanto por ayuda aunque se dio cuenta que la ayuda no vendría. Slade giró su cabeza su ojo frío me dijo que estaba ignorando mi presencia y absolutamente nada desviaría su atención de su presa. Observé mientras la pateaba en el costado, el sonido de huesos quebrándose claramente audible para mí. Grité cuando Raven colapsó, tosiendo sangre, manchando todo su rostro. Sin mostrar piedad, Slade la pateó de nuevo en el mismo lugar y no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos cuando el mismo sonido inundó mis oídos. Comencé a golpear mi cuerpo contra las barras de mi prisión de granito, una y otra vez, logrando nada más que más dolor en mi cuerpo y más pruebas de mi debilidad.

Slade levantó a Raven y la arrojó enfrente de mí, su cuerpo chocando contra el suelo justo frente a la jaula. Me arrodillé, sacando mi mano en un inútil, desesperado intento de… no sabía que intentaba hacer… sólo algo. Sin embargo, ella no intentó sujetarme, no me miró, sólo murmuraba para sí misma.

"Robin… te escogí para protegerme… por qué no me ayudaste… por qué no evitaste que me lastimara… me prometiste que no dejarías que me lastimara." Apreté los dientes ante el sonido de su voz. Era tan derrotado, tan mortalmente vacío, escucharla me asustaba y me quebraba al mismo tiempo.

"Estoy justo aquí Raven, justo frente a ti, lo siento mucho Raven, lo siento mucho." No pareció que me hubiera escuchado.

"Me lo prometiste Robin… me lo prometiste… escogí confiar en ti Robin… escogí amarte… y todo lo que hiciste fue abandonarme, dejándome sufrir…" Grité su nombre, desesperado intentando llegar a ella, casi sintiendo mis dedos rozar contra su brazo, pero nada más. Salde apareció, sujetándola por el cabello, alejándola de mí y haciendo que se arrodillara. Lo miré con rabia, pero rápidamente se transformó en una mirada que le suplicara no lo hiciera. Un cuchillo estaba en la garganta de Raven, comenzando a presionar contra su suave piel, apareciendo una pequeña gota de sangre. Observé el sangriento rostro de Raven y sentí que mi corazón moría por completo ante la vista. Sus ojos miraban a través de mí, sin contener vida, sin esperanza, nada.

"Por qué no me ayudaste Robin… por qué dejaste que me lastimara… por qué…" Grité cuando un brillo de metal y carmesí salpicó por todas partes y a pesar de mis propios gritos sólo pude escuchar la malévola voz de Slade.

"Tú le causaste esto Robin, no fui yo. Todo esto es tu culpa… mi aprendiz." Los ojos sin vida de Raven continuaban observándome, su boca aún preguntando por qué, y todo lo que pude hacer fue gritar."

Mis ojos se abrieron y pude sentir lágrimas formándose rápidamente en ellos, con esa misma velocidad los cerré intentando alejar las imágenes de mi mente. No se iban… toda esa sangre… esos ojos sin vida… simplemente me encorvé en posición fetal, golpeando la cama con mi puño.

"¡No, no, no! Lo siento Raven, lo siento mucho. Todo es mi culpa, siempre es mi culpa. Nunca debí acercarme, debía quedarme lejos, él debió mantenerse alejado de ella." Me saqué la máscara para que las lágrimas pudieran caer. "Lo siento… lo siento…" Podía sentir mi voz decaer mientras en verdad lloraba por primera vez en mucho tiempo. La culpa atormentaba todo mi cuerpo y nunca noté las pisadas que se aproximaban a mi cama o el peso demás cuando alguien se subió. Sin embargo, noté cuando dos brazos me abrazaron por atrás, con cuidado de no tocar ninguna de mis heridas. No me moví ni me alarmé de la repentina aparición de otro cuerpo en mi cama o el hecho de que estuvieran abrazándome, presionando con fuerza contra mi espalda. En todo lo que me fijé fue cuán cálidos y cómodos eran esos brazos y que estuvieran allí, ayudaba a alejar esas imágenes. Sin embargo no pude evitar llorar ni seguir disculpándome con Raven mientras me sujetaba a pesar de sus gentiles y suaves protestas.

"Shhh. Está bien. Te prometo Robin que no hiciste nada malo, te prometo que nada de esto es tu culpa, nada de esto." Lentamente caí de regreso en el cansancio, sin percatarme de las manos brillantes de Raven que me sanaban con su toque, o el hecho de que seguía diciéndome que todo era su culpa y que lo lamentaba, que en verdad lo lamentaba, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

* * *

**Pobre Robin, aunque sea como un "yo-yo" no debería sufrit tanto, no lo creen?**

**Probablemente nos veamos el próximo año, así que desde ya les deseo unas felices fiestas a todos, aprovechen lo que queda del año :D**

**Atte: K.o.N**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Ya ha pasado todo un mes del 2010 y yo recién vengo a aparecer... bueno tengo una excusa lo juro! apenas este jueves terminé con mis ramos en la universidad, pasandolos todos por si quieren saber XD por eso aproveché de recomenzar con la traducción (pero no antes de subir un dibujo en DA) y quería agradecer a quienes están leyendo esto porque significa que han sido pacientes y han estado esperando por la historia, verdad? Bueno para no dejarlos esperando más, mejor comencemos con el capítulo.**

**Disfruten  
**

**Atte: K.o.N**

**Disclamer: Teen Titans no me pertenece, y esto sólo es una humilde traducción :D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 15**

Robin P.O.V:

¿Qué es lo que en verdad separa la realidad de lo real de los sueños? Cuando uno sucumbe a ellas, no hay mucha diferencia. Todas las pesadillas que he tenido son sólo repeticiones de las memorias más oscuras de mi pasado o son sólo futuras posibilidades que aún no ocurren, aunque en mi experiencia, casi todas ellas se cumplen. Es un pensamiento escalofriante saber que esas cosas, las cuales más me asustan, tienen un don para hacerse realidad, justo como cuando el miedo sin expresar de Raven convirtió a la torre en una casa de horror meses atrás. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, nunca estuvimos en un peligro real, más o menos sólo inconvenientes, pero ahora… pero ahora las pesadillas encontraron una forma de llamar la atención en mi vida una vez más, y ahora estoy más asustado de lo que jamás he estado antes.

Sabía que me había dormido con Raven sujetándome mientras lloraba, algo que nunca pensé que sucedería ni en un millón de años. ¿No se supone que debería ser al revés? Por supuesto nunca pensé que tampoco pasaría eso, pero sucedió. La vida siempre encuentra una forma de ser interesante, aún cuando yo lo quería o no. No sé por cuanto dormí, pero era más dormir por cansancio físico y emocional más que sólo dormir, pero me desperté, por extraño que fuese a causa de largo cabello violáceo rozando contra mi rostro, dándome cosquillas en mi nariz. Tengo la sensación de que aún no es momento de despertar ya que nadie ha venido ha revisarnos aún. Las luces permanecían apagadas, casi ningún sonido en el aire, excepto mi respiración apenas audible y su gentil respirar. Ya no hay dolor en mi cuerpo, no más ardor y no más cortes. Sé a quien debo agradecer, incluso cuando tengo una gran deuda con Cyborg, por hacer posible que aún esté aquí. Sin embargo, sé a quien tengo que agradecer por esos milagrosos momentos libres de dolor, es quien está acostada en mis brazos en una cama que apenas si es lo suficientemente grande para una persona, es quien duerme pacíficamente.

Cuándo o cómo terminamos en esta posición, no lo sé, pero sé que no puedo moverme para no despertarla y no puedo soltar mi agarre alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo. Su espalda está contra mi pecho, no hay separación entre los dos. Por supuesto, era más por el tamaño de la cama que por otra cosa… creo. Logré levantar un poco mi cabeza con cuidado para observar su rostro, no pude evitar sonreír. Ya no parecía como si no tuviera vida, sino que podía ver sus labios curvados en una ligera sonrisa de tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que parecía emanar, algo que no he sentido en ella en verdad bastante tiempo.

Sin embargo, no soy tan ingenuo para creer que esta paz durará, los eventos de ayer aún estaban muy impregnados en mi mente. Hay tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas, y por alguna razón, siento que hay aún menos tiempo. Anoche escuché las palabras de Raven, cuando me decía que nada era mi culpa y las escuchaba tan gentiles y cálidas, quería mucho creer eso, pero no puedo hacerlo, la realidad dentro de mis pesadillas nunca me dejará creer eso. Raven se movió un poco en mis brazos, parecía que quería acercarse más a mí, lo cual no era posible. Eventualmente se colocó en lo que parecía una posición más cómoda para ella mientras su pequeña sonrisa se hacía un poco más grande. Su largo cabello lejos de su rostro, revelando uno de sus oídos. Miré por unos segundos y por primera vez, me di cuenta que Raven no tenía las orejas perforadas. Algo tan simple que ni siquiera el gran detective se había dado cuenta. Supongo que tenía sentido. Raven no era vanidosa, nunca usaba joyas, excepto por esa simple pieza que nunca dejaba su frente, la cual era sólo una parte de ella, así que nunca se perforaría las orejas. Es extraño reflexionar eso en estos momentos, algo que no podía evitar, sólo me di cuenta que mis pensamientos estaban dirigidos al hecho de que Raven tenía lindas orejas. Tales momentos pacíficos que sabía eran fugaces.

Estudié cada centímetro del rostro de Raven con cuidado y me detuve en sus párpados, escondiendo las hermosas joyas amatistas, sólo uno de los muchos rasgos únicos y sorprendentes de Raven. Sin embargo, la imagen de su cabeza y ojos sin vida, la culpa entrelazándose completamente con ellos, me golpeaba, sentí mi cuerpo temblar un poco, cerrando mis ojos libres de la máscara intenté recuperar el control. Eventualmente, me senté y me sorprendí de que Raven no se hubiera movido en respuesta a mi movimiento, pero así como yo estaba exhausto, de algún modo sabía que mi curación la había agotado a ella también. Ella es tan desinteresada, creo que más que los otros Titanes, aunque muchos creerían que es Starfire o yo quienes tenemos ese honor… cuando pienso en el nombre de la princesa Tamaraniana no puedo evitar darme cuenta cuán poco he pensado en ella últimamente, su presencia deslizándose de mi mente cuando no está visualmente conmigo. Recuerdo un tiempo cuando cada despertar era acerca de ella, cuando los Titanes aún eran jóvenes, y luego vino Slade, y mis pensamientos la dejaban muy fácil. Ahora Slade ha regresado, y ahora mis pensamientos no son por completo acerca de él o Starfire, sino casi todos dominados por el ángel oscuro a mi lado.

A regañadientes y muy vacilante quité mi brazo de alrededor de Raven y estoy casi seguro que vi su rostro entristecerse un poco, pero probablemente sólo estoy viendo cosas. Busqué por mi descartada máscara y la coloqué de regreso sobre mis ojos, una vez más escondiéndome del mundo. Puse mi brazo de regreso sobre Raven, acomodándome para dormir, pero no antes de hacer un voto silencioso conmigo mismo. Sin importar lo que venga, sin importar lo que enfrente, la protegeré. Estaba realmente dispuesto a dar todo lo que tenía, sufrir aún más que en la última batalla, incluso morir, con tal de que Raven siempre estuviera a salvo y quizás un día, incluso ser amada como tanto se lo merece.

Sentí una mano fría sacudiéndome y sabía que pertenecía a Cyborg. Deje salir un pequeño gruñido, ya que había estado muy cómodo en mi sueño, lo cual no pasaba muy seguido. De inmediato me di cuenta que estaba tirado en toda la cama, nadie en mis brazos, nadie a mi lado. Mis ojos se abrieron con lentitud para encontrar la preocupada mirada de Cyborg sobre mí.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Su mirada me dijo que debería estar en modo líder e intenté hacerlo.

"Bueno esperaba que tú me dijeras. ¿Tienes idea de dónde está Raven?" Pestañeé bajo mi máscara unas veces.

"¿No sabes dónde está?" Intenté esconder la gran cantidad de preocupación en mi voz y Cyborg no pareció notarlo.

"Bueno, no está en la cama en la que la dejé y no contesta cuando toco a su puerta y la señal de su comunicador no parece estar funcionando así que no, no sé en donde está. No es como si sólo hubiera desaparecido así cuando sabe lo preocupados que estamos por ella. Al menos nos deja saber que está bien antes de desvanecerse a meditar." Me senté con rapidez, Cyborg levantó su ceja humana ante la facilidad con que ejecuté el movimiento y que ya no tenía el arnés, aunque no dijo nada cuando vio mi rostro en profunda contemplación. Por supuesto él no sabía que en cierta forma, estaba intentando que la conexión entre Raven y yo volviera a existir, así sólo sentiría en donde estaba, y sabría si estaba a salvo. Sin embargo, nada sucedió, sentí mi ceño fruncirse en leve frustración.

Sabía que no podía estar en la torre, porque la seguridad de Cyborg habría registrado su señal de calor incluso si hubiera estado encerrada en su habitación, sólo rehusándose a abrir la puerta por cualquier buena razón que tuviese. Me levanté con lentitud por primera vez desde que fui puesto en cama, sintiendo unos ligeros calambres a esta nueva posición vertical.

Hice una pequeña elongación para eliminar la sensación mientras Cyborg sólo estaba parado allí esperando a que dijera algo. Después de unos cuantos segundos silenciosos, notó una pequeña sonrisa adornar mi rostro, y asintió sabiendo que de algún modo sabía en dónde estaba.

"Cy, cómo es que no te molestaste en revisar el lugar más obvio para Raven, ya sabes, el lugar en que pasa más tiempo meditando además de su habitación." Cyborg tenía una mirada reflexiva en su rostro antes de que la obvia realización lo golpeara.

"¡En el techo! ¿Por qué demonios no pensé en eso? Supongo que en verdad necesito recargarme más si ni siquiera pensé en ir allí. Cuidar de dos pájaros en verdad hace que un tipo se esfuerce." Sonreí, colocando mi mano sobre su hombro.

"Y no olvides cuanto lo aprecio Cy. Me salvaste la vida y por eso, estoy en deuda contigo. Cualquier cosa que necesites, sólo dímelo." Él regresó la sonrisa.

"Hombre, tú has salvado nuestros traseros muchas veces así que no te preocupes por eso." Se detuvo de repente, un pensamiento formándose en su cabeza.

"De hecho, puedes pagármelo explicándome qué sucedió ayer. ¿Qué le pasó a Raven? ¿Por qué Slade va tras ella y qué fue lo que le hizo?" Pude escuchar el fraternal tono de preocupación en la voz de Cyborg, pero todo lo que pude hacer fue estar parado en silencio, hirviendo un poco, confundido al mismo tiempo.

"No lo sé Cy… simplemente no lo sé, pero cuando lo averigüe, serás el primero al que le cuente." Asintió y comencé a caminar. "Y ahora, iré a hablar con Raven y ojalá pueda entender algo." Pasé a su lado y ya estaba a unos metros cuando lo escuché aclarar su garganta para llamar mi atención, miré para atrás, mis ojos se agrandaron por un segundo ante la escena. Estaba observándome con una muy extraña mirada en su rostro mientras sostenía un largo cabello violáceo que sacó de la almohada de mi cama.

"¿Te importaría explicar esto Rob?"

"Uhm… de hecho, prefiero que no Cy, si eso no es mucho problema." Lo vi reflexionar por un segundo antes de responder.

"De acuerdo hombre, sólo mientras no hagas nada estúpido, no presionaré el asunto."

"Gracias Cy." Nos dimos una última mirada antes de que dejara la habitación con una fuerte sensación de necesidad de llegar al techo. Me moví rápido hacia mi destino, completamente consciente del hecho que me sentía mucho mejor físicamente de lo que me he sentido en lo que quizás han sido semanas. De algún modo sabía que esto era el resultado del poder de Raven, hizo más que sólo sanar mis graves heridas, sino que también regresó mi energía. Me siento como si tuviera otra primavera en mi paso y sólo quiero tener el tiempo para hacer algo más divertido, más relajante que ir y encontrar a Raven para agitar los recuerdos de ayer para obtener algunas respuestas, respuestas que sé que necesito, pero que de algún modo sé que en verdad no quiero.

Por fin llegué al techo, abriendo la puerta mientras la luz del sol me golpeaba, causando que pestañeara ante la brillante y cálida luz que no había visto por un rato. Mi visión rápidamente se aclaró y mis ojos se enfocaron en el blanco de mi búsqueda, exactamente donde sabía que ella estaría. Cerca de la cornisa del edificio, flotando sobre el suelo estaba Raven, envuelta en una nueva capa, su espalda hacia mí, sin movimiento visible de su forma. La miré por unos segundos antes de por fin caminar, con lentitud aunque sin intentar esconder mis pasos ya que no trataba de sorprenderla. Sabía que ella sabía que yo estaba allí, siempre podría sentirme con sus habilidades empáticas si estaba lo bastante cerca, aunque no hizo nada para indicar que ya estaba al tanto de mi presencia. Mis pies al final llegaron a descansar directamente al lado de la flotante joven, aunque no volteé mi mirada para observarla o para decir algo. Ambos sólo estábamos allí, ambos esperando… por, en realidad no lo sé, aunque creo que ninguno quería arruinar este pacífico y cálido momento con la conversación que ambos sabíamos necesitábamos tener. Necesitaba respuestas y Raven, bueno Raven tenía otras intenciones.

"¿Cómo te estás sintiendo Raven?"

"Tan bien como se esperaría." Estudié rápidamente su voz, no encontrando nada que traicionara lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Era su tono normal y falto de emoción, el cual había olvidado cómo sonaba por un segundo, ya que había pasado un tiempo desde que decidió usar ese tono conmigo. No sé por qué, pero escuchar su voz así casi hace que apretara los dientes por un segundo.

"Le diste a Cyborg un buen susto al desaparecer del laboratorio médico. En verdad debiste decirle que venías para acá, especialmente… especialmente después de todo lo que ha pasado."

"Estoy conciente de eso." De nuevo, parecía casi despectiva de mis palabras y sentí como de a poco me comenzaba a frustrar.

"Sólo estoy diciendo, con Slade de regreso ninguno de nosotros puede ser demasiado cuidadoso."

"En verdad." Apreté los dientes cuando por fin giré en su dirección.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que escogiste ser difícil hoy Raven?" Su cabeza girando lentamente en mi dirección, sus ojos observando bajo su capucha y noté como lucían más lejanos, un poco fríos. Es inquietante de ver y sentí mi corazón apretarse ligeramente al recibir esa mirada.

"No tengo idea de qué estás hablando Robin. Así es como siempre actúo." Es una respuesta muy extraña y no supe cómo contestar a sus palabras o a esa mirada. Volteé la mirada para observar la bahía, de nuevo el silencio es nuestra elección de conversación. Eventualmente, intenté hablar otra vez.

"Bueno al menos déjame decirte cuanto lo lamento Raven, por no ser capaz de protegerte ayer. Slade es y siempre será mi responsabilidad y en verdad siento mucho involucrarte en mis conflictos." Casi pude sentirla tensarse ante mi disculpa y por fin respondió con algo de emoción, molestia y otra cosa que no pude identificar.

"Anoche te dije que nada de esto es tu culpa Robin. ¿Piensas que te estaba mintiendo?" Abrí mi boca para responder, pero de nuevo las palabras no salían.

"Raven… es sólo que…" Ella interrumpió mi ligero tartamudear cuando me miró de nuevo bajo su capucha y esta vez había convicción en sus ojos.

"Robin, necesito que… necesito que entiendas que lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa. Ni tú ni nadie podrían haber hecho algo para detener lo que pasó en mi cumpleaños así que por favor, deja ir esta culpa y de hacerte esto a ti mismo. No lo mereces. Yo soy la culpable." Sus últimas palabras no fueron más que un murmullo mientras se volteaba, alejándose de mí y por alguna razón sólo quería tomarla en mis brazos, aunque resistí ese deseo.

"Lo siento Raven, no puedo hacer eso. Simplemente no puedo."

"También lo siento Robin, pero supongo que no importa mucho para mí porque desde este momento, ya no soy una Titán. Estoy renunciando al equipo Robin… me voy." Sentí como todo el aire y energía fue arrebatado de mi cuerpo en un instante y mi rostro lucía una expresión de total incredulidad cuando una de sus manos se extendió desde su capa con el comunicador, dejando en claro que esto en verdad estaba pasando. Observé el aparato, luego su rostro otra vez, el comunicador antes de posar mi mirada en sus ojos, los cuales aún estaban llenos de esa fuerte convicción. Todo esto se sentía muy irreal para mí. Vine para encontrar algunas respuestas, no para esto… nunca para esto. Recuerdo cuando coloqué por primera vez ese comunicador en su pequeña mano, como se había tensado por completo cuando por accidente toqué su mano con la mía, como si estuviera totalmente impactada al sentir contacto humano. Fue la primera en sujetar este signo de los Titanes y sabía que no podía dejar que regresara a mis manos.

"No Raven." Mi voz salió débil y odié su sonido. Me mantuve firme, buscando un poco más en mi interior y esta vez mi voz sonó fuerte, desafiante. "No Raven, no dejaré que te vayas. No cuando hay tanto peligro allá afuera."

"Esta no es tu elección Robin, es mía. Puedes aceptarla o no, no importa porque me iré de todas formas."

"No lo entiendo Raven ¿por qué ahora, por qué te vas ahora?" Sentí que mi voz era ligeramente histérica y de nuevo busqué en mi interior para sonar más seguro. Ella rompió contacto con mi mirada por un segundo antes de encontrarse con mayor fuerza aunque ahora su voz era un poco más suave.

"Robin… sé que entenderías mi razonamiento porque ambos somos muy parecidos, ambos sabemos que es lo correcto, que debe hacerse, ambos sabemos la importancia de quienes nos preocupan, pero es sólo que no puedo explicar todo. Lo mejor es que nunca sepas la verdad."

"Tonterías Raven. Tengo el derecho de saber. Soy tu líder maldición." Algo brilló en sus ojos ante mi último comentario, ante el leve dolor en esas palabras, pero luego su mirada se endureció una vez más mientras me observaba a la cara.

"Tú ya no eres mi líder." Colocó su comunicador en mi mano, forzándola a cerrarse alrededor de la suya. El contacto fue breve pero aún así encontró la forma de ser reconfortante y en verdad lo extrañé cuando se fue. Se alejó de mí y flotó unos metros antes de detenerse.

"Hay cosas que jamás deberían ser entendidas Robin, cosas aterradoras y terribles sobre mí." Quise decir algo, pero no podía permitirme hacerlo. Era como si supiera que esta sería la última vez que escucharía su voz y no quería interrumpir este momento. "Cuando dije que nada de esto es tu culpa, en verdad lo dije como una innegable e inflexible verdad. Esto es mi culpa, siempre lo ha sido, siempre lo será. Mi pasado está regresando, mis demonios personales se levantan otra vez, y por eso, debo irme."

"Por favor Raven, no te vayas. Es sólo que no entiendo…" De nuevo sentí vergüenza de cuán patético sonaba, pero en realidad todo lo que sabía era cuanto me lastimaba verla dejar el equipo… y a mí. Su cabeza se volteó hacia mí una última vez y vi tanto en esos ojos amatista, incluyendo mucho dolor. Su voz ya no era fría o llena de convicción, sino llena de derrota, recordándome mi pesadilla y todo lo que quise hacer fue gritarle aunque no pude.

"Espero… realmente espero que nunca entiendas en verdad Robin, porque no creo que podría soportar la forma en que me mirarías si entendieras lo que soy realmente." Esas últimas y tristes palabras y voló lejos, ya no más una Titán, pero aún completamente en mis pensamientos y corazón.

* * *

**Que triste en verdad... y rayos ya ven que las cosas están tomando un curso diferente al de la serie... uno más dramático.**

**Reviews, saben que me gustan los reviews :D Ahora que estoy "libre" intentaré avanzar más seguido, por lo menos antes de la U me vuelva a atrapar con sus malignas garras y me encierre en la biblioteca. Así que nos estaremos bien pronto :D Cuidense**

**Atte: Ko.N**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Hola Febrero (o la mitad de éste), espero que no creyeran que me había olvidado de esta historia, no después de donde quedamos, lo recuerdan? Raven se fue, dejando a un Robin solito en el techo... triste en verdad, pero será mejor continuar con esto para ver qué pasará en la historia :D**

**Oh, gracias por los reviews, espero que continuen enviéndolos XD**

**Atte: K.o.N**

******Disclamer: Teen Titans no me pertenece, y esto sólo es una humilde traducción :D**

* * *

**  
**

**Capítulo 16**

Robin P.O.V:

En mi mente aún podía ver a Raven flotando lejos de la ciudad, alejándose de la torre, alejándose de la familia que había construido aquí, y alejándose de mí. Si todo lo que pasó está sucediendo en verdad, entonces sé que tiene la intención de irse para siempre. Era algo que podía sentir de ella aunque aún no entiendo por qué tuvo que irse, por qué Slade está tras Raven, o qué es lo que pude hacer para mantenerla con todos nosotros.

Raven dijo que su pasado estaba regresando y era la razón por la cual se marchaba. A veces olvido que en verdad no sé nada sobre éste antes de que la conociera hace dos años, no sabía nada de su niñez, familia original, o incluso de donde era. De acuerdo a todos los registros que en verdad tengo de ella, fue como si un día apareciera en la Tierra de la nada, casi como si viniera de muy, muy lejos para encontrarme o a alguien como yo. No puedo evitar recordar el proceso reflexivo que tuve antes del desastre que fue su fiesta de cumpleaños, antes de que Slade nos diera a conocer de nuevo su oscura existencia. Presentimiento… esa era la mejor palabra para describir los sentimientos que tenía, los mismos que tuve la primera vez que conocí a una misteriosa joven con un increíble poder y un deseo de hacer el bien a mi lado.

Esos extraños sentimientos probaron estar en lo correcto con la aparición de Slade, quien ahora tiene un increíble poder que parece absoluto e imparable, pero con Raven, esos sentimientos que una vez tuve nunca se hicieron realidad. Raven nunca hizo nada que me hiciera cuestionar sus motivos, sus intenciones, su corazón o su alma. No había hecho nada más que bien al mundo que la rodeaba, para las personas que la rodeaban, y como lo descubrí hace poco, era capaz de tener una calidez que no había encontrado en nadie más en mi vida.

Ahora sentado en el borde del techo, piernas colgando, observando en la dirección que Raven tomó. Estoy seguro que varias horas han pasado porque el sol está comenzando a ocultarse por el horizonte, señalando el fin de otro día, más aún me rehúso a levantarme de mi asiento. No me quiero mover hasta que ya no esté confundido, cuando pueda entender que es eso tan terrible que hizo que Raven se fuera, qué trajo a Slade de regreso de donde sea que estaba con tal poder devastador. Quiero saber la verdad, la verdad que Raven no quiere que yo sepa, por la que escogió irse antes de decirme qué era.

Apreté mis dientes y mis puños en una interminable frustración, pero sabía que no conseguía nada excepto liberar un poco de todas mis emociones.

"Por qué te tienes que ir Raven… por qué al menos no me dejaste intentar ayudarte… intentar protegerte… dejarnos a todos permanecer a tu lado como tú lo has hecho ya varias veces por nosotros." Preguntaba estas cosas al vacío frente a mí y no esperaba respuesta excepto por el viento cruzando los cielos.

Sé que está huyendo de su pasado, muy parecido a lo que la trajo a mi vida. Sé que soy el último que debería hablar sobre huir del pasado cuando algunos lo han hecho mejor que yo… ¿Cuántas personas crean en verdad una completa y diferente entidad, así pueden negar la realidad de quienes fueron una vez? Agité la cabeza un poco ante mis pensamientos. Unos segundos después escuché el leve chirrido de la puerta del techo abriéndose lentamente y giré a ver quien era. Encontré a Starfire, asomando su cabeza por una puerta apenas abierta, mirando curiosamente por el techo antes de que sus grandes ojos verdes se posaran en mi forma. Le di una pequeña sonrisa antes de regresar mi mirada al horizonte. Pude sentirla flotando tentativamente y esperé por lo inevitable…

"¿Robin?" Su suave y dulce voz flotaba a través del aire hacia mí y no pude evitar sonreírme a mí mismo un poco. La suave dulzura ayudaba a aliviar mi dolor un poco aunque nada podía contraatacar el enorme vacío que sentía en este momento en mi pecho. No hice esfuerzo para responder mientras no puedo pensar en qué decir que ayudara con la realidad, que pronto, todos los Titanes tendrán que enfrentar. Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se sentara junto a mí, sus largas piernas quedando un poco más abajo que las mías. Nos sentamos en silencio por un rato y Starfire se movía en su sitio, definitivamente una persona que no es capaz de quedarse quieta por mucho tiempo, pero sería lo mismo con la mayoría de los Titanes, incluyéndome la mayoría del tiempo. Sin embargo, justo ahora es uno de esos momentos que podía estar sentado por siempre, haciendo bien poco, justo como cuando Raven y yo leíamos juntos en silencio en esas raras ocasiones.

"Se fue Star. Ella se fue hoy." No la mire, pero estoy seguro que sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Hay sólo una 'ella' de quien podría estar hablando, así que la pelirroja sabía quien nos había dejado. Intentó hablar, su voz ya quebrándose por las noticias.

"Por qué… Raven no se… no se fue por la fiesta que le hicimos. Sólo teníamos las mejores intenciones y… y… y…" La voz de la joven estaba llena de total confusión e inseguridad, forzándose por encontrar una respuesta ya que sabía que la fiesta no tenía nada que ver con la partida de Raven. Todos la conocíamos lo suficiente para saber que ella nunca se iría por algo así.

"Por favor Robin… por favor dime que no es por mí… por favor…" Su voz era apenas un murmullo y por fin giré a verla, las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a caer de sus ojos. Culpa, terrible y agobiante culpa. Cómo le conocía tan bien. Tomé una de las manos de Starfire en la mía, dándole la mayor sonrisa que pude mostrar al momento.

"Star… no sé porqué se fue, pero sé que ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa. Al menos entiende eso." Asintió ligeramente aunque las lágrimas no detuvieron su caída. Sé que yo mismo no creía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, porque mi pesadilla aún persistía en el interior de todos mis sentidos y sé que aunque los otros Titanes pueden estar libres de la culpa que trae la partida de Raven, yo no estoy libre de ella. Starfire se calmó un poco, su cabeza agachada, todo su cuerpo temblando.

"Por qué se tuvo que ir… por qué tenía que dejarnos… ¡no lo entiendo!" En el interior, estoy seguro que parte de mí quería desmoronarse justo como Starfire lo hacía enfrente de mí, pero en estos momentos, necesito ser el fuerte por el bien del equipo. Le di a la joven un suave abrazo y comenzó a sollozar, aferrándose a mí con fuerza como si temiera que yo también la dejara. Sabía que Starfire lo tomaría peor que los demás Titanes por los recientes eventos ocurridos entre ella y Raven junto con la extrema sensibilidad que era sólo una fuerte parte de la joven. Continuaba llorando por la partida de Raven así como también por otras muchas cosas que probablemente nunca serían resueltas entre ella y lo más cercano que ha tenido a una hermana y todo lo que puedo hacer es sujetarla con fuerza, intentando ser una roca para ella. Sin embargo, mi mente ya se alejó, aunque mi cuerpo e instintos permanecían para reconfortarla. Todo lo que podía pensar era en una joven encapuchada y cómo ya no puedo vislumbrar un futuro sin que ella fuera parte de él.

Raven P.O.V:

Me acercaba hacia mi destino conociendo mi propósito aunque me moví casi tan lento como pude, sin prisa de dejar atrás el segundo lugar que en verdad podía llamar hogar. Sin embargo, no tengo otra opción… ninguna otra opción. El regreso de Slade lo dejó claro para mí, aunque no más fácil. Los Titanes eran mi familia y Robin… él era especial para mí más allá de lo que podía describir. Puedo sentir mi corazón lentamente comenzando a romperse luego de mi último encuentro con Robin, sabiendo que nunca más vería a quien amaba con todo mi corazón otra vez. Nunca sentiré su reconfortante toque o escucharé sus amables palabras o simplemente nunca sabré el color de los ojos que escondía tras esa máscara. Estos son pensamientos devastadores para mí y estoy segura que algo ha sido destruido en algún lugar, pero no puedo reprimir estos sentimientos, no puedo detener el dolor que está rasgando en mi sombría alma.

Me odio por dejar atrás a los Titanes, por ni siquiera tener la fuerza para decirles adiós, excepto a Robin, e incluso entonces nunca dije adiós, sólo renuncié. En el fondo sé que él entenderá lo que estoy haciendo, pero no puedo decirle la verdad. Si supiera que en verdad soy un monstruo demoníaco, la hija de un ser mucho más oscuro que Slade y lo qué mi destino es en verdad estaría disgustado de mí al igual que todos los demás que saben la horrible verdad. Me odiaría y me traicionaría, y mi destino es lo único que me asusta más que eso volverse realidad. En vez de eso, huiré de nuevo, huiré de la vida que siempre he deseado en mis sueños más optimistas, porque es lo correcto en orden de protegerlos a todos y es más fácil que enfrentar la verdad. Si Slade no puede encontrarme, entonces no podrá asegurar la culminación de la profecía, y eso significará que aquellos que amo continuarán a salvo de lo que me ha seguido desde nacimiento y estarán a salvo de la verdad de lo que soy.

Por fin aterricé en una gran área arbolada a unas millas fuera de Jump City, un lugar completamente inhabitado por vida humana, un lugar en el que no he estado desde que llegué a esta dimensión hace dos años. Para casi todos, pareciera como si no hubiera nada a mi alrededor excepto árboles, pero así es como tiene que ser, para ocultar lo escondido aquí. En voz baja dije un pequeño hechizo e hice unos gestos con las manos. Un poco de energía mágica fue liberada y la realidad comenzó a brillar y cambiar según mi deseo. Lentamente, una pequeña apertura de piedra apareció delante de mí, parecía fuerte y resistente como ninguna otra roca. Contenido en su interior está el lugar dónde mis pies sintieron por primera vez el suelo de esta dimensión, de este planeta llamado Tierra. Despacio me dirigí hacia la abertura, la entrada desapareciendo después de que la atravesé, ocultándose una vez más de aquellos sin el conocimiento ni el poder para encontrarla.

Mientras entraba, antorchas en las paredes de piedra se encendieron, emitiendo su luz por la larga escalera frente a mí. No dudé ni por un segundo cuando caminé por esos antiguos escalones, sin notar los símbolos que estaban en todas partes, ya que los había visto antes, sabía lo que significaban. Descendí más y más profundo en la Tierra, eventualmente llegando a una pared que parecía no tener abertura aunque sabía que en verdad era la puerta hacia la cámara principal. Para abrirla, todo lo que debo hacer es hacer mi petición, y si era considerada aceptable, se me autorizaría la entrada. Inhalé largo y profundo, sabiendo que ya no podía regresar, sabiendo que mi maravilloso tiempo en la Tierra finalmente había llegado a su fin. Siempre esperé que al venir aquí podría encontrar aliados que me ayudaran en mi búsqueda, en mi búsqueda por libertad. Encontré mucho más. De hecho encontré un grupo de poderosos héroes que sabía estarían conmigo sin importar qué, pero también encontré una familia, y también un joven por quien daría todo. Sin embargo, en mi cumpleaños, me fue mostrado que aunque los Titanes son poderosos y se preocupan por mí tanto como yo me preocupo por ellos, no son oponentes para lo que enfrento, de lo que huyo. Exhalé y dije las palabras que no esperaba decir otra vez.

"Yo, Raven de Azarath, busco entrar. Debo abandonar este mundo, esta dimensión en orden de proteger a su gente de mi Padre, para prevenir que caiga en una infinita oscuridad." Unos pequeños símbolos mágicos aparecieron en la puerta, uno tras otro hasta formar una línea en el contorno de la entrada. Hubo un repentino destello de cegadora luz blanca que sabía vendría y mi camino se aclaró, mi petición fue escuchada.

Tentativamente caminé a través de la nueva entrada, sabiendo que en verdad estoy dejando atrás todo lo que amo y por fin se ha vuelto insoportable seguir dando más pasos. Apreté mis manos cuando miré atrás hacia las escaleras, sintiendo la más pequeña sensación de humedad formándose en mis ojos.

"No puedo… simplemente no puedo…" Murmuré las palabras, diciendo lo que sé mi corazón está gritando, pero en mi mente la respuesta es innegablemente clara. "Tengo que… tengo que…" Caminé a través de la entrada hacia el cuarto principal, notando el puro poder mágico que fluye en el interior de esta habitación. Es un gran cuarto circular con estatuas alineadas en las paredes, últimos recuerdos de hombres y mujeres de grandes poderes, héroes que lucharon para aprisionar a la gran bestia que conocía muy bien, todos cayendo, menos uno en el proceso. Ellos también construyeron este lugar, y otros similares a través de las dimensiones. Fueron hechas como pasajes, para hacer posible el viaje dimensional en orden de combatir a quien busca consumirlas todas.

Fijé mi mirada en una estatua en particular, una que conocía por sobre todas las demás. Ella fue quien ayudó a criarme, me enseñó casi todo lo que sé sobre mis poderes y también de mi destino, mi mentor Azar. Fue una hechicera de gran poder quien forjó muchas grandes armas para combatir a la bestia y fue la única afortunada que sobrevivió a Su aprisionamiento. Vivió incontables vidas, más años de lo que creo puedo comprender, y luego finalmente un día, después de completar mi entrenamiento, simplemente murió, como si su propósito final estuviera al fin realizado, sin necesidad de continuar su antigua existencia.

Me alejé de mi breve momento de recuerdo y me aventuré al centro de la habitación. Una gran y circular piedra estaba frente a mí con un diámetro de aproximadamente 5 metros, el cual parecía brillar con una luz interior. Es el portal que me llevará a una nueva dimensión, en donde Slade sería incapaz de encontrarme, en donde mi destino se evitaría por unos años más. Necesito y desprecio este portal al mismo tiempo porque sé que es mi mejor esperanza, pero lo odio también por ser la herramienta que me alejará para siempre de mis amigos. Tiemblo un poco al pensarlo porque me recuerda de lo que en verdad soy, un portal nacido del odio del fuego.

Muy a mi pesar comienzo a recitar las palabras para activar el portal, luchando contra el nudo en mi garganta y el profundo dolor en mi corazón. Con las palabras finales, el portal se abre, una brillante luz blanca aparece en existencia desde el interior de las piedras. No hago movimientos para aproximarme, sintiendo como si mis piernas pesaran toneladas, incapaz de levantarlas. Aún sigo viendo el confuso rostro de Robin cuando le dije que me iba junto a los rostros de mis otros queridos amigos, sabiendo cuanto les lastimaría cuando su líder les dijera que me fui. De nuevo las lágrimas lucharon contra mi voluntad, demandando el caer, y esta vez, ellas ganaron. Puedo sentirlas comenzar a rodar por mis mejillas, una tras otra, y pronto estoy llorando abiertamente, el sonido haciendo eco alrededor del cuarto.

"Maldito Slade. Maldito Padre. ¿Por qué no me dejan sola? ¡Por qué no solo me dejan en paz!" Mis gritos desesperados hicieron eco en el cuarto, pero no recibí respuesta, las estatuas de piedra no respondían a mis plegarias.

"Los amo tanto. No quiero dejarlos… no quiero dejar a Robin…"

"Tu deseo es concedido peón del demonio." La voz vino de ninguna parte y mi cuerpo se enfrió. Antes de que pudiera voltear, bolas de fuego están siendo disparadas al portal de piedra, pronto fue destruido por el feroz ataque. Incapaz ya de contener la magia, hay una pequeña explosión cuando ésta se disipó de regreso al caos del universo, causando que me protegiera de escombros voladores con un escudo negro de energía. Cuando todo se aclaró, el cuarto se volvió completamente silencioso otra vez, el medio para escapar de mi destino yacía destruido en el suelo, mi última súplica egoísta respondida por el mensajero del mal.

Giré defensivamente esperando encontrar a Slade y no me decepcionó. Parado en la entrada, un incandescente brillo alrededor de su cuerpo, su único ojo burlándose de mí.

"Hola otra vez Raven, y pensar que te ibas sin siquiera decir adiós. Esa no es forma de tratar a un amigo cercano a la familia." Todo lo que quiero hacer al momento es liberar toda mi ira, toda mi frustración y todo mi dolor sobre esta pobre excusa de ser humano. Puedo sentir la ira escalando hacia la superficie y es esto lo que me fuerza a calmarme lo mejor que puedo, a pesar de todo lo que está sucediendo.

"Tú Padre pensó que podrías intentar escapar de nuevo y no podíamos permitir eso ¿verdad? Digo, cuántas personas estarías abandonando si tú sólo te fueras." Sé que está sonriendo bajo su máscara, él siempre está sonriendo bajo su máscara y me molesta a más no poder.

"En verdad eres un tonto Slade, escogiendo trabajar para él. Ni siquiera puedes especular qué tipo de ser es, lo que planea hacerle a esta dimensión. No creo que desearías que pasara lo que planea hacer para este planeta."

"Oh sé exactamente con quien estoy lidiando Raven y es muy claro lo que tu Padre va a hacer, pero al final prometió darme algo que nadie más en el universo puede, y por eso, se ha ganado un soldado." Sonreí un poco ante su arrogancia y estupidez, por creer que está por sobre un reemplazable peón en todo esto.

"Él nunca mantendrá su palabra Slade. Al final te traicionará." Sé que mis palabras son absolutas y estoy sorprendida cuando su ojo pareció sonreírme.

"Pequeña Raven, no creas que no soy lo suficientemente listo para hacer un trato con el diablo sin tener un pequeño seguro." No tenía respuesta para eso porque no puedo pensar en alguna razón por lo que él creía ser más listo o traicionar al ser que sirve. Al parecer la arrogancia sería la caída de Slade. Su misión completa, se volteó, listo para desaparecer de regreso en las sombras.

"No creas que has ganado Slade. Encontraré otra forma de escapar y te prometo que nunca me encontrarás. Dile eso a tu Maestro. Puede que lo vea todo cuando está libre, pero es tan ciego como cualquier otro cuando es un prisionero." Slade se detuvo y lo escuché reír un poco para sí mismo.

"Oh no creo que vayas a ir a ningún lado Raven. Verás, si no regresas pronto a la torre, simplemente destruiré a todos tus pequeños amigos." Sentí mi corazón detenerse y estoy segura que mi rostro se puso más pálido de lo que es.

"Déjalos fuera de esto Slade. No tienen nada que ver." Intenté sonar fuerte, pero mi voz temblaba claramente. De nuevo él rió cuando volteó hacia mí.

"No lo creo Raven. Ellos son parte de esto ahora. Tú los convertiste en parte de esto y eso es un hecho." Me sentí mal cuando enfatizó la palabra 'Tú', sabiendo que tenía razón. Podrían estar a salvo si esta amenaza nunca hubiera llegado a la Tierra, si yo nunca hubiera existido.

"Si tratas de huir de nuevo Raven, los destruiré a todos y sabes que tengo el poder suficiente para hacerlo. Puede que seas la única que en verdad pueda luchar contra mí, así que si quieres que estén a salvo, regresarás. Si corres, te prometo que todos morirán y te aseguro que la muerte de Robin será en especial larga y dolorosa." Puedo ver el fuego ardiendo en su ojo y sé que cada palabra va en serio. Ya no puedo mirarlo y bajo mi cabeza, apretando mis ojos con fuerza al sentir más lágrimas aparecer, pero no voy a llorar frente a Slade. Estoy atrapada y eso me fue revelado por completo por el sirviente más bajo de mi Padre. Ya no puedo huir, no si en verdad quiero mantener aquellos que me importan a salvo. Slade desapareció aunque apenas noté este hecho. Había mucho en mi interior para preocuparme porque al final, él me necesitaría mucho más de lo que alguna vez yo podría llegar a necesitarlo.

He pasado toda mi vida o aprendiendo a luchar mi destino o a correr lejos de él, pero ahora sé que el destino no esperará más. Mientras me marcho de este roto lugar, no puedo evitar entender la simple verdad de que la vida de cuatro individuos no es rival para la vida de billones, pero aún así en lo profundo de mi corazón, ellos para mí lo valen.

* * *

**De todos tenía que ser Slade quien evitara que Raven se fuera, bueno pero es comprensible ya que él la necesita.**

**Aún cuando estoy de vacaciones (por el momento), no pensé que tuviera varias cosas que hacer, digo entre dibujar, traducir y otras responsabilidades no tan placenteras como las 2 primeras, por eso es que me demoro con la traducción, pero les prometo que antes de comenzar Marzo subiré otro capítulo, así que sólo espérenlo :D**

**Así que nos vemos un día de Febrero  
**

**Atte: K.o.N**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Les dije que nos veríamos antes de Marzo, aunque sea por un día aún vale :D**

**No diré mucho, sólo una advertencia... estén preparados para qué? lean y lo sabrán (que mala soy)**

**K.o.N**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Robin P.O.V:

Impresión, luego incredulidad acompañada con negación. Lo siguiente fue la infundada culpa junto con la desenfocada ira. Finalmente vino un total sentimiento de tristeza y vacío, y subrayando toda la situación estaba la completa y absoluta desesperación. Cada Titán reaccionó de la misma manera cuando averiguaron que Raven nos había dejado… abandonados, y fui yo quien tuve que darles las noticias a todos. Ahora cuando los miro, puedo observarlos enfocados en una reacción particular por las noticias, la más adecuada a sus personalidades. Starfire era la más angustiada, la que no podía dejar de llorar, la que cuya alegría desbordante se había extinguido. Cyborg estaba enojado, arremetiendo todo lo que tenía al alcance, no sabiendo otra forma de lidiar con la pérdida. Chico Bestia se rehusaba a aceptar la realidad de la situación, se rehusaba a creer que había perdido otra persona de la cual se preocupaba, porque nunca sería capaz de manejar el perder a otra persona cercana. Finalmente estaba yo, el líder, quien hacía lo mejor para consolar a la sollozante Starfire, hacía lo mejor por calmar a un enfurecido Cyborg, y hacía lo mejor para traer de regreso a Chico Bestia hacia la verdad con la que todos debíamos lidiar. Sin embargo, puedo sentir que en el interior, por todo esto, cada momento se siente más y más como si algo estuviera perdido aunque algo estaba en verdad perdido. Raven se fue, nunca regresará.

No había pasado mucho desde que ella y yo estuvimos juntos, en silencio en el techo simplemente observando el cielo y luego tan rápido como estuvo conmigo, se fue, ni una vez diciendo adiós, nunca contándole a sus otros amigos sobre su decisión de irse. Sólo habían pasado unas horas, un minúsculo periodo de tiempo en el gran diseño de las cosas, aún se sentía como una eternidad para mí, sintiéndose como si fueran años desde que vi su hermoso rostro, y muchos de los sentimientos que estaba teniendo me confundían enormemente. Todo sobre esta situación me molestaba a más no poder pero no me veía capaz de escalar desde la profundidad de este oscuro agujero en el que parecía estar atascado.

Starfire sentada en el sofá, Silkie sujetado con fuerza en sus brazos, un objeto de inmenso consuelo para la devastada joven. Estoy un poco preocupado porque si aprieta un poco más fuerte, va a aplastar a su querido Silkie y eso sería lo último que necesitamos enfrentar en este momento. Cyborg salió de la habitación hace unos minutos, aunque parecía salir constantemente, yendo y viniendo con su profunda voz rugiendo sobre algo. Chico Bestia sentado en otro sofá lejos de Starfire, un control de juegos en mano aunque la T.V no estaba siquiera encendida. Miré mientras él continuaba diciendo la misma frase una y otra vez para sí mismo… 'Ella estará en casa en cualquier momento'.

Uno nunca se da cuenta de lo que es importante para ellos hasta que ya no está con nosotros y el completo colapso de mi equipo en tan solo unas horas prueba cuánto nos hemos llegado a preocupar por los otros, en verdad como una familia y ahora estamos sin un miembro.

Observaba hacia la bahía desde la ventana, en verdad sin ver nada, pero sin estar perdiéndome de algo. Me seguía diciendo a mí mismo que de repente vería una mancha oscura acercándose desde el aún más oscuro fondo y sería Raven, volando a casa, pero no la he visto, y dudo que la vuelva a ver otra vez. Sé que se estaba haciendo tarde cuando el sol se puso hace un rato por alguna razón, dudo que alguno de los Titanes pueda descansar esta noche, o mañana, o al día siguiente…

Sólo un Titán durmió algo en la noche y esa fue Starfire, lo cual sólo fue posible por extremo cansancio a causa de todo el llanto. Estaba durmiendo en el sofá, Silkie acostado junto a ella, con una manta cubriéndola que le había colocado. Cyborg estaba en el garaje, por lo que puedo decir el impacto aún no disminuía, mientras se enfocaba en su trabajo. Chico Bestia todavía en la misma posición, sólo que la T.V estaba ahora encendida en algún programa cualquiera, el volumen bastante bajo para no molestar a Starfire. Parecía estar en un completo trance aunque estoy seguro que yo también lo estoy. He estado golpeando una bolsa de boxeo toda la noche, logrando absolutamente nada. Ahora, sin embargo, estoy de vuelta en la habitación principal, justo donde estaba antes, observando el exterior, esperando que la oscura mancha apareciese, significando que Raven regresaba a casa. Cuando en verdad vi algo, pestañeé algunas veces bajo mi máscara, probando si lo que veía era real. Mientras se acercaba, me di cuenta de qué era o de quien era. Era Slade y estaba volando en curso de colisión justo contra nosotros, la extraña marca brillando, señalando nuestra perdición.

"¡Titanes problemas!" Grité, más fuerte de lo que nunca he gritado antes. La atención de Chico Bestia se centró en mí y Starfire sobresaltó cuando un rayo de fuego destruyó una buena parte de nuestra pared, permitiendo que Slade flotara hacia adentro, aterrizando suavemente en el piso. En ese momento Cyborg entró, su voz llena de ira.

"¿Qué demonios está…" Fijó su atención en Slade quien permanecía de pie de una forma arrogante.

"Hola Titanes. Pensé que era momento de que les diera una visita."

Raven flotaba silenciosamente sobre Jump City mientras otro día comenzaba. Había pasado varias horas meditando en el bosque, por toda la noche, intentando aclarar su cabeza y su corazón sin resultados. Eventualmente se levantó y dejó el lugar que supuestamente la llevaría lejos de todo, lentamente regresó hacia la ciudad… de regreso hacia ellos. Sin embargo, no podía dar los últimos pasos para en verdad regresar a su hogar, el único lugar que se supone no debía regresar. Se fue para escapar de su destino, para asegurarse que aquellos más queridos para ella no tuvieran que sufrir la absoluta destrucción que nació para traer, pero ahora, por Slade, tenía que regresar o ellos de seguro perecerían por su causa. Observó mientras vida comenzaba a moverse en la ciudad. Gente abriendo sus tiendas, esposos dando a sus parejas el beso de despedida, dirigiéndose hacia un nuevo día de trabajo, e incluso algunos niños caminando hacia la escuela, sonrisas en sus rostros a causa del hermoso día. Miles de personas en la ciudad, cientos de ciudades más alrededor del mundo, y miles de planetas justo como este en la dimensión y todo sería destruido por ella y su debilidad.

Sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón, un dolor que había estado con ella por mucho tiempo, desde que la realización de lo que debía hacer le fue revelado. Al final, los únicos con los que pudo vivir soportando ese dolor fueron su mentora, su madre y su nueva familia… en especial Robin. Su presencia siempre parecía calmar su maltratado espíritu, siempre encontraba una forma de consolarla incluso cuando la vida cada día se volvía más y más insoportable. Su cálido toque y calmante presencia siempre le permitían olvidar, por un tiempo, el monstruo que en verdad era, hasta ahora…

La mirada de Raven regresó hacia la Torre silenciosa sobre una isla fuera de la bahía. Necesitaba regresar en orden de proteger a sus amigos de la ira de Slade, pero al hacerlo, tendría que enfrentar su destino y con éste, el fin de todas las cosas. Podría intentar correr, incluso si no podía escapar de esta dimensión podría escapar de este planeta, ir a la orilla más lejana del universo y esconderse tanto como pudiera, pero al hacer eso, sentenciaría a sus amigos a la muerte, una dolorosa y abrasadora muerte en manos de un hombre que todos creían muerto, aquel que servía a la mayor oscuridad existente jamás conocida.

Raven cerró los ojos cuando una brisa pasó. ¿Qué opción tenía? ¿Qué opción tuvo nunca? Nunca eligió ser la anunciante de la oscuridad, nunca eligió ser un demonio nacido sólo para malévolos propósitos. Nunca eligió amar a sus amigos más allá de la descripción y nunca eligió enamorarse perdidamente de Robin. Así estaban las cosas y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. La pacífica mañana fue interrumpida de repente por una feroz explosión que parecía hacer eco por la ciudad, aquellos despiertos en la calle de inmediato voltearon en la dirección que había venido… la Torre de los Titanes. Raven sintió su sangre enfriarse ante la vista y el sonido. Sólo unos segundos después, un gran cuervo negro fue visto atravesar los cielos hacia la torre.

Robin P.O.V:

Di vueltas sobre una ráfaga de fuego, lancé un birdarang a Slade sólo para que fuera incinerado centímetros antes de que hiciera algún contacto con él. Me maldije en silencio mientras más olas de fuego venían en mi dirección, logrando chamuscarme un poco. Observé con un poco de satisfacción cuando Starfire le daba a Slade un enfurecido puñetazo en el rostro, enviándolo a volar y estrellándose contra una pared. De inmediato se levantó, haciendo sonar su cuello con fuerza, confianza irradiando de él y con buena razón. Los Titanes lo estaban haciendo mejor que la última vez cuando lo combatimos aunque tengo la sensación que sólo está jugando con nosotros y aún es capaz de darnos una gran paliza. Chico Bestia cambió a un toro sólo para que Slade saltara sobre él sin esfuerzo lanzando un gran rayo de fuego a Starfire mientras lo hacía, haciendo contacto directo. El ataque la noqueó, su cuerpo estrellándose dolorosamente contra el suelo. Un disparo sónico vino, pero Slade lo esquivó y otro rayo de fuego golpeó a Cyborg, destruyendo su cañón, causando que chispas se dispararan sin control desde la base.

Chico Bestia vino desde atrás de Slade como un gorila, cerrando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del villano, uno envolviendo su pecho, el otro alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a apretar en furia. Slade apenas se percataba y con fuerza que nunca debió poseer, mandó a volar a un gorila gigante, golpeándolo contra el suelo frente a él creando un pequeño cráter. El verde animal regresó a su forma original intentando resistirse a Slade quien tenía su brazo derecho sujeto. Grité dirigiéndome hacia ellos, pero era muy tarde de detener al villano mientras un fuerte sonido era escuchado, Chico Bestia dejó escapar un grito nacido de puro dolor cuando su brazo fue roto a la mitad. Slade se levantó enfrentando mi forma atacante pero no antes de darle al curvado Chico Bestia una fuerte patada en el costado como buena medida.

Extendí mi vara-bo hacia él y la esquivó. Reaccioné rápido, balanceándome de nuevo, esta vez haciendo contacto con la cabeza del demonio, el sonido de metal contra metal se escuchó con fuerza. Sin embargo, como antes, apenas parecía sentirlo y atrapó mi arma en su mano en mi siguiente giro.

"Tú nunca aprendes ¿cierto Robin?" Esquivé un puño dirigido directo hacia mi cabeza, teniendo que dejar mi vara para hacerlo, pero no me pude mover lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que mi propia arma me golpeara en el costado. El impacto se llevó mi aliento e intenté recuperarlo, logrando sólo el dejarme abierto para otro ataque y una rodilla me golpeó en el rostro, haciendo que sólo viera negro por unos segundos antes de que mi nublada visión regresara, me encontré sobre mi espalda. Slade de pie triunfante sobre mí, arrojando mi arma al suelo. Yo aún tenía problemas para hacer que mis pulmones trabajaran otra vez, un intento inútil cuando el pie de Slade pronto presionó sobre mi garganta cortándome el aire. Intenté sacarlo, pero no pude encontrar la fuerza, no parecía lograr nada.

"En verdad es desalentador que termine de esta forma. Nunca quise tener que matarte Robin, pero al final no hay otra opción. Que Raven se fuera forzó a mi mano a manejar las cosas de esta manera. Adiós mi aprendiz. Quizás te vea en el Infierno algún día." La presión en mi garganta se incrementó mientras lentamente caía en la oscuridad. Cuando las sombras se cerraban por todos lados, lo único que pude escuchar fue la risa oscura de Slade. Ya no podía resistir, mis brazos cayeron sin esfuerzo. La imagen de una belleza de cabello violáceo destelló en mi mente y todo lo que pude hacer fue desear que estuviera aquí. De algún modo, ella me escuchó.

"¡Aléjate de él ahora!" La voz estaba llena de inalterada ira y era un ligeramente distorsionado sonido, pero incluso en mi estado cercano a la muerte conocía esa voz… una voz que nunca pensé escucharía otra vez… Raven. La presión no se fue de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo, fue en un instante por el simple hecho de que Slade ahora estaba cubierto en energía negra, estrellándose repetidamente en la pared, cada golpe enfatizado por un grito de Raven.

"¡Nunca Toques A Mis Amigos Otra Vez!" Lentamente el oxígeno regresó a mi cuerpo y me afirmé en mis rodillas. Una rápida mirada al cuarto me mostró que los demás Titanes comenzaban a moverse y luego, allí estaba Raven… ojos brillando rojo, viento invisible arremolinado a su alrededor, su capa y cabello ondeando. Sentí un poco de miedo. Slade lentamente se puso de pie, la primera vez desde su regreso que parecía verlo herido. Su cuerpo sonaba mientras se levantaba y no parecía estar tan derecho como antes.

"Temperamento Raven, temperamento. En verdad deberías intentar mostrar un poco más de moderación." Slade liberó un gran rayo de fuego hacia Raven, el cual se impactó con una muralla de energía negra y estuve impresionado cuando un profundo rugido fue emanado desde Raven.

"Patético tonto. Déjame mostrarte verdadero poder." De nuevo el cuerpo de Slade fue cubierto por energía negra, levantándolo del suelo. Raven lo dirigió hasta que estuvo a un metro frente a ella, al nivel de los ojos.

"Nunca debiste intentar amenazarme Slade. Nunca debiste intentar lastimar a mis amigos y ahora sufrirás." Las palabras de Raven me hicieron temblar. Eran tan frías, sonaban tan malvadas, todo lo que Raven en verdad no era. Miré justo al ojo de Slade y pude observar el inmenso dolor en el que estaba. Extraños sonidos comenzaron a escucharse por todo su cuerpo y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que Raven estaba haciendo… Raven lo estaba separando. Usaba su poder para sacar sus miembros y cabeza fuera de su cuerpo… una muerte horrible y brutal. En verdad intentaba matarlo. Más crujidos eructaron desde Slade y de algún modo sabía que él se resistía a gritar, rehusándose a ser débil frente a mí. Por fin encontré mi voz y llamé a Raven, intentando detenerla de cometer esta atrocidad a pesar del hecho de que de todas las personas, Slade probablemente se lo merecía. Sin embargo, en estos momentos esto no era sobre Slade, esto era sobre detener a Raven de cometer un error que sabía lamentaría después, justo como ella hizo por mí en la playa no hace mucho. Raven no es una asesina y no podía permitir que se volviera una. Por supuesto me di cuenta por lo que he visto, que es una buena posibilidad de que Slade no pudiera ser asesinado, pero al final esto necesitaba ser detenido.

"¡Raven!" Parecía que no me oía y llamé otra vez, tan fuerte como pude. Su ardiente mirada roja se detuvo en mí. No dijo nada, pero sólo parecía estar observando en mí, más que sólo a mí. Es uno de los sentimientos más extraños que he tenido.

"¡Raven necesitas detenerte! ¡Lo estás matando!" Ella me sonrió.

"Sí, lo estoy Robin. Pero me aseguraré de que sufra terriblemente antes de que lo envíe hacia el olvido." Su sonrisa no es suya, es maliciosa, algo que imaginaría en el rostro de Slade en todo momento.

"No importa Raven. Necesitas detenerte ahora. Has ganado… nos salvaste a todos. No hay necesidad de matarlo." Su sonrisa decayó y sus ojos brillaron con mayor intensidad.

"Patético y débil mortal. Sabes que disfrutas verlo sufrir después de todo lo que nos ha hecho… lo que te ha hecho." Observé la escena frente a mí, Slade indefenso, sufriendo, y no encontré satisfacción. Cuántas veces he soñado algo como esto, cuántas veces he intentado que se hiciera realidad, y ahora… sólo pesar y vergüenza por los pensamientos del oscuro asesinato que plagaron mi mente durante mucho tiempo. Odiaba a Slade con cada fibra de mi ser, pero matarlo en verdad, sabía que nunca podría hacer eso y sabía que la verdadera Raven nunca sería capaz de hacerlo.

"No Raven, no encuentro entretención en esto y sé que en el fondo, tú tampoco. La Raven que conozco es una amable heroína, no una despiadada asesina. Por favor, detén esto antes de que llegue más lejos." Continuaba observándome y noté sus ojos oscurecerse, su forma haciéndose menos amenazante, y su poder disipándose. Vi sus ojos regresar a su color normal por unos segundos luego otra vez rojos. Di un paso hacia delante.

"¡Raven! Regresa a nosotros, regresa a nosotros ahora." Miré mientras ella liberaba un terrible grito que parecía venir desde el infierno y con un último movimiento de su mano, Slade fue lanzado directo hacia la ventana, estrellándose contra el agua salada, desapareciendo bajo las olas. Sabía que de algún modo él estaría bien a pesar de todo esto. Raven ahora está sólo parada en su lugar, su cabeza agachada, su cabello cubriéndole el rostro. No ha regresado por completo a la normalidad, porque la Raven frente a mí luce tan pequeña y tan débil comparada con la Raven que conozco. Avancé unos pasos, haciendo poco sonido y la cabeza de Raven se levantó como si hubiera olvidado de que yo estaba allí. Vi crudo terror en sus ojos, miedo que es casi tangible desde la joven.

"Raven…" Mi voz es tan gentil como es posible y di otro paso tentativo. La vi encogerse ante éste.

"Por favor Robin aléjate, sólo aléjate." Su voz es quebradiza y en verdad, en verdad odio escuchar ese tono en ella, más de lo que odio a Slade. Observé cuando sus ojos comenzaron a moverse de lado a lado rápidamente y de algún modo el miedo en ellos se incrementó.

"Por favor… por favor no me miren así… por favor… lo siento… por favor…" Sus suplicas son desgarradoras, me di cuenta de que no estaba hablándome a mí y miré hacia atrás para encontrar a los otros Titanes. Starfire está sujetando a Chico Bestia, su brazo claramente roto. Cyborg también está sujetando su inútil brazo con su otra mano, algunas chispas al azar aún aparecían. Sin embargo, pronto me di cuenta de lo que Raven quería decir. Cada uno de ellos tenía la misma mirada en sus rostros, igualando lo que yacía en los ojos de Raven. Miedo, miedo absoluto y está dirigido justo hacia Raven. Debieron ver lo que pasó entre Slade y Raven, ella espantándolos a todos, diablos, también me asustó a mí. Observé a los otros Titanes y la mirada no cesaba. Giré hacia Raven quien ahora tenía sus brazos envueltos en su persona, murmurando para sí misma.

"Un monstruo, nada más que un monstruo, nada más que temida, nada más que odiada. Lo siento… en verdad lo siento." Di unos pasos más y Raven de inmediato me miró a los ojos y veo lo que va a hacer. Intenta correr, huir de nosotros otra vez y sólo gracias a mi rapidez y mis reflejos, soy capaz de sujetarla por la muñeca antes de que pueda moverse. De inmediato intentó apartarse, pero sujeté con fuerza. Dándose cuenta de que está atrapada, su cabeza voltea en mi dirección y aún hay terror en su rostro junto con un increíble deseo de escapar. No la dejaré. La tiré hacia delante y coloqué mis brazos a su alrededor en el abrazo más fuerte que puedo darle, el abrazo más cercano que puedo proveer.

"Por favor no nos dejes Raven… por favor no me dejes." Mis palabras son increíblemente suaves, más bajas que un susurro, pero sé que me escuchó porque al momento en que se rindió ante mí unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

* * *

**Sí, la advertencia era por Raven, la chica cuando se pone violenta lo hace en serio... cuando arrojó a Slade por la ventana me lo imaginé como un muñeco de trapo XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y esta vez no prometo cuándo subiré de nuevo, porque las vacaciones se me están terminando así que hay que aprovechar de hacer de todo.**

**Cuidense y envien reviews... por favor, no estoy obligando ni nada.**

**Atte: K.o.N**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Oh sí, mis vacaciones se acabaron hace tiempo, por eso (y también por a veces me distrae el dibujar) los capítulos saldrán más lentos... lo siento, pero sé que me tendrán paciencia, no? XD**

**Este capítulo es mayormente explicativo, pero no quiere decir que sea fome, si no me creen sólo lean (y luego me dejan un review, sí?)**

**Gracias por esperar y espero les guste, lo que les recuerdo es sólo una humilde traducción.**

**Atte: K.o.N**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Raven había regresado a la torre sabiendo que la explosión había marcado su tiempo, Slade había cumplido con su garantía, su destino ya no estaría sentado en las sombras en las que la joven lo había colocado. Sus amigos estaban en grave peligro, de seguro morirían si no llegaba allí pronto, y ese miedo alimentaba su fantástico paso para regresar a casa.

Llegó a través del mismo hoyo que hizo Slade en la torre e instantáneamente vio sus miedos ser realidad y con esto, una larga y suprimida ira fue liberada. Sus amigos estaban alrededor de toda la habitación, cada uno en un estado de variada consciencia y dolor. Sin embargo, lo que causó que su sangre demoníaca hirviera hasta la superficie, lo que causó que su oscuro poder se incrementara diez veces, fue ver a Slade robando el último aliento del hombre que ella amaba. Podía sentir la vida de Robin dirigiéndose al olvido y por primera vez en su existencia, una pequeña parte de ella en desesperación, aceptó la ardiente furia interior. Slade nunca tuvo una oportunidad, nadie pudo haber tenido una oportunidad. Su lado humano fue empujado dentro de su mente y el monstruo interior tomó control.

Lo que pasó después fue como una neblina borrosa para la joven aunque entendía un hecho muy bien, si era posible matar a Slade, iba a hacerlo de la forma más dolorosa que podía pensar y nada saciaría al demonio interior hasta que ese deseo fuera cumplido. Mientras observaba en el ojo humano de Slade, viendo el dolor, una batalla comenzó en su interior entre lo que deseaba hacer y lo que sabía debía hacer. Sabía que tenía que detenerse, sabía que ya había ganado, que Slade la dejaría ahora que había regresado, pero no podía encontrar la fuerza para detenerse de convertirse en el monstruo que nació para ser.

Cuando sentía que lo último de su voluntad era alejado, escuchó a Robin llamándola, rogándole que se detuviera, diciéndole que regresara a él. Su lado demoniaco quería arremeter contra él, romperlo en pedazos justo como intentaba hacer con Slade, matarlo por hacerla débil, por hacerla sentir verdaderamente… sentir verdaderamente humana. Mientras lo observaba suplicándole, todo comenzó a aclararse para ella y recordó por lo que en verdad luchaba, no por venganza contra Slade sino que para proteger a sus amigos, protegerlo, proteger lo que era realmente puro en su vida. Con renovadas fuerzas, Raven luchó contra sí misma y en una ola final, un grito final de angustia terrible, forzó a su lado oscuro de regreso a lo más profundo de su tierra mental. Siempre adentro, nunca afuera, nunca un momento de libertad para los afilados dientes y garras de la gran bestia.

Sintió su masiva ola de energía dejarla, pero sabía que el daño ya estaba hecho. Se dio cuenta de lo fácil que pudo ser para ella matar a Slade, lastimar a sus amigos. Sintió completa vergüenza y disgusto hacia su persona inundarla y esta vez cuando Robin dijo su nombre, todo lo que quería hacer era alejarse.

Fue entonces cuando vio a sus otros compañeros, sus ojos fijos en horror por lo que había hecho, lo que casi había hecho, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la terrible verdad, se había convertido en un monstruo para aquellos que quería. Sabía que estaban asustados de ella, sabía que la odiarían por lo que era, y en su pánico, abrumada por sus propios miedos, se movió para dejar su hogar otra vez así no tendría que soportar sus palabras llenas de odio, su juicio e inevitablemente su rechazo. Sin embargo, no pudo ni dar un paso antes de que una mano la sujetara y la intención del dueño de esa mano era completamente clara para ella cuando la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. No dejaría que los abandonara de nuevo, no dejaría que lo abandonara.

Raven no pudo evitar sentir las lágrimas comenzar a fluir desde sus ojos porque sin importar cuanto sabía lo que sus amigos la odiaban, sin importar cuanto se odiaba a sí misma, no podía evitar sentirse a salvo en sus brazos, el único lugar en el que en verdad se sintió segura por mucho tiempo. No regresó el abrazo, pero se acurrucó en su pecho, llorando porque se sentía tan maravillosa, llorando porque sabía que pronto todo estaría perdido para ella. Mientras deseaba que pudiera perderse por siempre en este momento, aquel a quien amaba le rogaba que nunca lo dejara, sabía lo que necesitaba hacer. Necesitaba decirles la verdad de lo que vendría, de lo que era en realidad, y al hacerlo, perder por siempre su lugar a su lado y en sus corazones. Aunque por sólo un momento, quería disfrutar simplemente siendo Raven, sólo una mujer en los brazos de su amado.

Starfire, Chico Bestia, y Cyborg por fin salieron de su impresión ante lo que pasaba frente a ellos… el regreso de Raven y su victoria con sólo una mano contra Slade junto con el miedo que sintieron al observar la extraña demostración de su poder… y su crueldad. Sin embargo, verla ahora, verla tan pequeña y vulnerable, no podían encontrar miedo en sus corazones hacia la joven oscura. Aunque Starfire, observando la escena frente a ella y a pesar de su alegría al ver a su amiga Raven regresando a casa, no pudo evitar sentir la primera forma de ruptura en su amante corazón.

Robin P.O.V.

Estaba de regreso. Estaba de regreso y todos habíamos sobrevivido a pesar de varías heridas. Cuánto tiempo estuve sujetándola, no lo sé. Cuánto tiempo los otros Titanes permanecieron en silencio observándonos, tampoco lo sé. Los sentimientos que flotaban por cada fibra de mi ser en este momento, no lo sé.

A regañadientes me alejé de Raven después de sentir los ojos del resto de los Titanes rehusándose a apartarse, recordándome que aún era el líder y probablemente estaban esperando a que hiciera algo. Miré para revisar a mi equipo. Starfire lucía bien, un poco quemada, y por alguna razón, muy triste. Aún sujetaba a Chico Bestia quien parecía combatir el increíble dolor en el que estaba al momento de su brazo se rompió. Cyborg parecía un poco molesto, aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Quería decir algo, pero no podía pensar en nada mientras miraba a cada uno de ellos. Fue Raven quien respondió la necesidad de que algo fuera hecho.

Se dirigió directamente hacia Chico Bestia y Starfire. Sus hombros estaban encorvados un poco por lo que probablemente fuera agotamiento por su uso masivo de poder, sus movimientos eran un poco tentativos, quizás aún pensado en la forma en que cada uno de ellos la miraban. Se detuvo frente a ellos, su interés enfocándose en Chico Bestia quien habló a través de sus dientes apretados, aún tratando de lidiar con el dolor. "Oye Raven. Gracias por regresar y salvar nuestros traseros." La respuesta de la joven fue levantar su mano y el suave brillo de sus poderes de curación pronto fue visto, una mirada de alivio pronto invadió el rostro de Chico Bestia.

"Puedo aliviar el dolor por ahora, pero el hueso aún necesita ser unido y un yeso debe ponerse. Es todo lo que puedo hacer." Su voz era leve, insegura.

"Está bien Raven. Puedo manejar eso. Sólo estoy feliz de que hayas regresado." Starfire le ofreció a Raven una suave sonrisa.

"Sí, es maravilloso tenerte en casa Raven." Por alguna razón, casi pude sentir desde Raven que no creía en las palabras. Cyborg fue el siguiente en hablar.

"Sí chica oscura. No tienes idea en lo que nos pusiste cuando te fuiste. No hagas eso otra vez." Raven no respondió. "De acuerdo Bestita. Vamos a parcharte. ¿Starfire puedes llevarlo?"

"Sí Cyborg. Lo que sea por ayudar." Cyborg caminó con Starfire ayudando a Chico Bestia hacia la enfermería. Justo antes de que se fuera, ella volteó para darme una última mirada y se fue. Esto nos dejaba a Raven y a mí solos en el destrozado cuarto. Me daba la espalda y yo estaba en el mismo lugar en el que nos habíamos abrazado. Comenzó a hablar en un tono bajo, sus palabras muy tristes, muy frías.

"No tengo idea en que los puse cuando me fui, pero sé en qué los pondré ahora que he regresado y por eso, lo lamento más allá de las palabras." Iba a preguntar de qué estaba hablando cuando la observé comenzar a caer. Más rápido de lo que creí que pudiera moverme, estaba allí para atraparla en mis brazos antes de que pudiera golpear el suelo.

"¿Estás bien Raven?" Me miró, sus ojos claramente cansados, contenían un leve vacío en ellos y sus palabras eran inclusos más vacías.

"Nunca estaré bien Robin." No pude pensar en una respuesta para sus hundidas palabras.

Eventualmente, Raven encontró la energía para levantarse otra vez, dispuesta a hacer lo que pudiera para sanar a Chico Bestia para que así se recuperara más rápido. Quise argumentar con ella, que necesitaba descansar, pero sabía que discutir no haría ningún bien. La seguí a la enfermería, mirándola como un halcón en caso de que cayera de nuevo aunque eso no sucedió.

Todos voltearon a vernos mientras entrábamos aunque estaba seguro de que estaban mirando a Raven y no a mí. Raven se detuvo, luchando contra sí misma bajo sus miradas, de nuevo luciendo completamente insegura de qué hacer.

"Oye Raven. Uní el hueso lo mejor que pude. Creo que es momento que hagas funcionar un poco de esa magia curativa antes de poner un yeso." Raven asintió levemente y se aproximó a los otros tres Titanes mientras yo permanecía unos metros detrás. Otra vez el suave brillo del poder curativo se vio y de nuevo una mirada de alegría se formó en el rostro de Chico Bestia, una sonrisa un poco ridícula.

"Oh sí, esa es la cosa. Eres una trabajadora de milagros Raven." El cuerpo de la joven se tensó visiblemente ante las palabras, pero no se detuvo de sanar a Chico Bestia. El cuarto tomó un extraño silencio mientras Raven hacía su trabajo, nadie muy seguro de qué decir. Nadie quería mencionar aún la razón de porqué se fue, nadie quería mencionar lo que sucedió con Slade, nadie quería saber en verdad lo que derrotó a Slade sin esfuerzo, lo cual salió de la ira de Raven. El silencio hubiera sido difícil si no fuera porque era lo que todos en verdad querían en este momento.

El brillo se detuvo y Cyborg se puso a trabajar en colocar el yeso sobre el brazo de Chico Bestia para asegurar la apropiada curación de cualquier quiebre o fractura que quedara. Miré cuando Raven, su tarea completa, parecía alejarse lentamente de los otros Titanes al igual que yo, colocándose en un lugar prácticamente al otro lado de la habitación. El yeso no tomó mucho ya que la enfermería y la torre eran el hogar de varias herramientas médicas y equipos que no se veían en muchas partes del mundo, y moldes especiales para yesos eran una de esas cosas. Cuando Cyborg terminó vio a Chico Bestia, con un ceño fruncido doblar algunos dedos, la única parte de su brazo derecho que aún podía mover. Conocía ese sentimiento muy bien.

El cuarto permanecía en silencio, Starfire se movía de forma nerviosa de vez en cuando, Chico Bestia continuaba doblando sus dedos, tocando el duro yeso por alguna razón. Cyborg parecía, al igual que yo, mover sus ojos de un Titán a otro, estudiándolos y luego estaba Raven quien permanecía de pie en un silencio mortal, su capa cubriendo todo su cuerpo aunque su capucha estaba abajo. En verdad lucía como si estuviera en su propio mundo, mas fue su voz lo que rompió el silencio.

"Sé que todos tienen muchas cosas que quieren decirme en este momento, pero ahora es tiempo para que yo hable con ustedes. Lo que les voy a decir, esperaba que nunca lo supieran, que permaneciera como un pasado olvidado y se quedara como un secreto por toda la eternidad. Sin embargo no hay posibilidad de seguir huyendo y lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes es ser por fin honesta sobre lo que está pasando."

Todos permanecimos allí, nuestros ojos sobre Raven mientras parecía ordenar sus ideas… sus sentimientos, antes de hablar. Sentí un extraño nerviosismo inundarme cuando por fin muchas de mis mayores preguntas serían respondidas, pero no pude evitar pensar que quizás, sólo quizás, en realidad no quería oír esas repuestas.

"Imaginen si toda lo oscuridad, todo el odio, todo el mal dentro del gran espacio del universo se juntara y de algún modo generara vida, diera nacimiento a una criatura que revelara todo lo que es nefasto. Este ser no sería malvado, sino que ES el mal, su misma existencia es la definición de contra qué luchan los héroes. Este ser ejercería un poder más allá de la comprensión, conocimiento y limitación, el señor oscuro de las hordas demoníacas de la existencia, pura maldad sin comparación." En verdad pude sentir mi sangre enfriarse en mis venas. Mi mente quería alejarse de esas palabras. Puedo ver las manos de Raven temblando levemente mientras habla, esto es muy difícil para ella.

"¿Entonces todo esto qué tiene que ver con Slade?" Cyborg fue quien hizo la pregunta, queriendo escuchar la imposible conexión que lentamente se hacía clara. Raven respiró profundo, mirándonos a cada uno antes de proceder.

"El ser de quien hablo de hecho existe. Hace tiempo, una gran batalla fue librada entre poderosos hechiceros y hombres y mujeres sagrados de miles de dimensiones contra un solo ser inmortal y su feroz ejército. En todas esas grandes batallas no pudieron encontrar el poder para destruirlo, y pronto se encontraron sin opciones ni tiempo. Fue entonces cuando el más grande entre ellos formuló un plan, para derrotarlo, lo sellarían en una de las dimensiones que había conquistado, una prisión oscura por toda la eternidad. Mágicamente cortarían todas las puertas o conexiones a esta dimensión y la Gran Bestia estaría encerrada para siempre, incapaz de escapar. Tomó una masiva explosión de energía cumplir esta meta, matando a todos los defensores de la Luz en el proceso, excepto a una, pero al final, el enemigo de toda vida fue sellado, con toda intención de nunca más oír de él otra vez.

Sin embargo, esto no sucedió. La Oscuridad siempre encuentra una forma de fluir de regreso en el mundo y fue hace 18 años que un torpe mago de la dimensión de Azarath cometió el terrible error de accidentalmente recrear una conexión a la dimensión oscura en la que Él estaba prisionero. Fue una temporal y poco vivida recreación, pero permaneció abierta lo suficiente para que el monstruo escapara por un tiempo, incapaz de irse por completo ya que sus oscuras energías se unieron demasiado en su prisión para separarse completamente, mas fue suficiente para cumplir su objetivo. Violó a la hija del mago que lo liberó, dejando Su futuro en su vientre, una ancla para Su regreso…"

"Raven… no es verdad… que tu eres de la dimensión de Azarath… creo que es lo que me dijiste cuando nuestros cuerpos fueron intercambiados durante la experiencia con Puppet Master." La voz de Starfire se escuchaba muy vacilante y asustada, pero eso no causaba que me perdiera un hecho importante revelado por ella… de donde era Raven. Otra dimensión… eso explica mucho. Raven lentamente asintió a Starfire.

"Sí Starfire, soy de Azarath. Fue donde nací y crié antes de llegar a la Tierra hace dos años. Era mi hogar."

"Aún así Raven, no has explicado cómo algo de esto tiene que ver contigo, Slade, y esa extraña marca en su máscara." De nuevo Cyborg preguntó lo que parecía yo no podía decir, a pesar de que lo tuviera en los labios. Raven cerró sus ojos, otra vez respiró profundo, pero no perdí la indicación de miedo en ellos antes de que los cerrara.

"Slade se ha convertido en un mensajero, un soldado, un emisario de la Gran Bestia que fue aprisionada hace tiempo. La marca que adorna su máscara es llamada la Marca de Scath… es el símbolo de la bestia. Era usada por hombres malvados quienes de hecho adoraban al monstruo, como una forma de esconder la verdadera identidad de su Dios oscuro. Slade se convirtió en un peón de un gran plan, un gran destino puesto en marcha hace 18 años cuando la bestia fue liberada por un tiempo. Era el propósito de Slade colocar antiguos símbolos sobre el portal que liberaría a la bestia, en su propósito de ayudar en la exitosa apertura de éste, finalmente liberando lo que busca destruir todo… liberarlo justo en esta dimensión." Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos menos yo mientras lentamente juntaba las piezas de todo esto cuando hablaba. Había una cosa que aún no mencionaba, algo que sospechaba era cierto, y en verdad, en verdad no quería que lo fuera, pero sin importar cuanto lo deseara no podía detener lo que era la realidad.

"Bueno por qué no sólo encontramos este portal y lo destruimos. No más portal, no más problema. ¿Es así de simple, no?" Chico Bestia miró a todos alrededor, la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro desapareciendo rápidamente. "¿No?" Mis ojos se alejaron de Chico Bestia y regresaron a Raven quien temblaba más y tenía dificultades para hablar.

"El portal… no es un objeto, sino un ser viviente… la diabólica semilla plantada en esa pobre mujer en Azarath hace 18 años. Es este ser maldito, nacido del más atroz de los actos, con la sangre oscura y demoníaca de la Gran Bestia fluyendo por sus venas, que desde su nacimiento, ha tenido el inescapable destino de traer muerte a todo lo que alguna vez ha respirado."

"¿Entonces tenemos que matar a este portal para detener todo esto? No quiero matar a nadie, pero supongo que un ser malvado puede ser sacrificado para salvar todo ¿cierto?" Mi furia hizo erupción ante Cyborg y su cegada estupidez.

"¡Cállate idiota! ¡Eres muy estúpido para darte cuenta de lo que nos está diciendo! ¡Ella es el portal!" El ojo de Cyborg se abrió a más no poder, su piel se puso pálida.

"Eso no es posible. Raven no es malvada."

"Él tiene razón Cyborg, Yo soy la niña maldita que nació hace 18 años. Yo soy la Hija de Trigon, Portadora de nada excepto muerte y destrucción. Yo soy Su portal y… y por mi causa, ustedes y billones más morirán." Con esas palabras finales, Raven salió del cuarto, el suave pisar de sus pies con la ocasional explosión de bombillas se alejaba de nosotros, aunque sabía que esta vez, ella no iría a ningún lado. Como había dicho, no quedaba lugar para huir. Volteé y miré a cada uno de los miembros de mi equipo, mis amigos más cercanos, mi familia. Cada uno en un estado de shock, pero Starfire logró decir unas palabras más.

"Trigon... él es... él es nada más que una historia para dormir en mi planeta para asustar a los niños malos. Es como su Coco en la Tierra. Él… él no puede… no debe existir." Había crudo terror en los ojos de Starfire, uno de sus temores infantiles siendo muy real y viniendo por todos nosotros. Quería decir algo reconfortante, pero en este momento, nada podía ser considerado reconfortante, sino mentiras crudas. Habían razones para estar asustados y nada podía decirse para negar ese hecho.

"Cyborg, mantén un ojo en Chico Bestia y Starfire. Voy a hablar con Raven." Cyborg pareció no escucharme, sólo continuaba mirando a la nada.

"¡Cyborg!" Esta vez me oyó y saltó un poco ante el repentino aumento de volumen en mi voz.

"Qué… oh sí… lo tengo cubierto." Puedo decir que por la mirada en su rostro no tenía idea de qué hacer en este momento, pero todo lo que necesitaba que hiciera era asegurarse de que los dos miembros "infantiles" no se espantaran. Espero que pueda mantenerlos calmados. Abandoné la enfermería, dejando a Cyborg 'de niñera' y caminé hacia el cuarto de Raven. No tenía idea de si allí era a donde fue, pero tenía el sentimiento de que se retiró hacia el santuario de su habitación, esperando esconderse de todos nosotros.

Caminé a paso lento mientras mi mente se empantanaba en información y comprensión. Todo lo que fue revelado, todos esos terribles hechos, cuán simple esas verdades que hacían temblar al mundo explicaban tanto sobre Raven. Su naturaleza solitaria, la oscuridad que parece seguir sus pasos donde quiera que vaya, su inusual apariencia y su auto-odio que se extiende más allá de cualquier cicatriz. Raven en verdad se odiaba a sí misma por lo que era, para lo que nació, y la terrible maldad que clamaba ser su padre.

Esto era lo que Raven cargaba con ella desde el día en que nació. Esto era lo que Raven siempre temió, lo que provocaba este sentimiento de aprehensión que sentí cuando la conocí. Esto eran los ardientes ojos rojos que se hacían camino desde su gentil alma cuando la ira era demasiado para contener. Todo era tan increíble, pero como me había dado cuenta antes, explicaba todo perfectamente.

Raven... cómo una persona pudo soportar la presión de todo esto en silencio por tanto tiempo y aún ser una hermosa, maravillosa y cálida persona. Ese era en verdad un maravilloso pensamiento. Sonreí un poco ante esto, porque quizás era el más importante de todos. Porque sin importar el hecho de que Raven y este destino de hecho nos asusta, sin importar que su Padre sea algún supremo e interdimensional monstruo del infierno que quiere destruir todo y a todos los que existen, era la real Raven, aquella que todo los Titanes conocían y amaban, aquella que peleó a nuestro lado por dos años, vivió y sonrió junto a nosotros, aquella por la que, sin dudar, pelearíamos y, para mi mayor alivio… moriríamos por ella.

Casi no me doy cuenta de que había llegado a su habitación al estar tan concentrado en mis pensamientos, y casi paso de largo. Me detuve frente a la puerta, levanté mi mano para tocar, pero Raven ya sabía que estaba allí.

"Vete Robin… por favor sólo vete." Bajé la mano, un poco sorprendido de escuchar su voz aunque era el mismo tono que hacía que mi corazón se detuviese. Su voz era tan vacía.

"Raven… por favor sólo quiero hablar. Sólo déjame entrar por unos momentos."

"No Robin. No quiero escuchar cuánto te asusto, cuánto me odian. Sólo vete."

"No voy a mentirte Raven, sí estamos todos asustados. Lo que nos dijiste, es aterrador. Pero no es de ti de lo que estamos asustados y ninguno de nosotros podría odiarte."

"No quiero escuchar tus mentiras. Todos me odian cuando conocen la verdad, todos desean que nunca hubiera existido. Yo… no te culpo Robin, no culpo a nadie. Era algo que simplemente acepté como verdad hace tiempo. Nací para ser un monstruo y ni siquiera sé porqué he intentado ser algo más."

"¡Demonios Raven, tú no eres un monstruo! En realidad no me importa lo que los demás hicieron, pero nosotros somos tus amigos, somos tu familia maldición, y no importa que suceda, todos te amamos y no vamos a abandonarte cuando más nos necesitas." No respondió de inmediato y un rayo de esperanza vino en existencia al pensar que estoy llegando a ella.

"Si te quedas conmigo, morirás. Si me abandonas, morirás. Ya no importa más. Lo siento mucho Robin, nunca quise que esto sucediera, pero siempre fue inevitable." Pude escuchar el profundo e implacable dolor y tristeza en su voz y estoy seguro de que algunas lágrimas salen de sus ojos otra vez. Todas las luces del pasillo explotaron detrás de mí cubriéndome en vidrio aunque no le di importancia. Comencé a golpear su puerta, mi puño golpeando una y otra vez.

"¡Nada es inevitable Raven! No me importa lo que hayan dicho de tu destino, pero cuando el momento llegue, todos estaremos contigo y enfrentaremos esto. ¡Me escuchaste! ¡Ni tú, ni yo, ni ninguno de nosotros va a morir! ¡Me escuchaste!" Permanecí apretando mis dientes y puños, respirando profundamente por mi repentino esfuerzo. Habían ahora grietas en la puerta de Raven por mi golpear.

"No lo entiendes Robin. Puede que quieras pelear, pero no puedes ganar. Este es y siempre será mi destino. No puedes pelear con lo que nació en ti, no puedes pelear con lo que eres. ¡No puedes pelear contra quien eres!" Soy empujado de la puerta por un viento invisible desde el interior del cuarto de Raven y golpeé contra la pared al otro lado del pasillo. Impacté fuerte y caí, en el suelo aún respondí a las palabras de Raven.

"Puede que no puedas pelear contra quien eres, pero esta no eres tú Raven. No eres malvada, no eres un monstruo, y no serás capaz de detenerme para hacer todo lo que pueda con tal de salvarte." Las últimas palabras salieron de mis labios mientras de nuevo encontraba las sombras de la inconciencia cubriéndome.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Ya casi se nos va Mayo y por poco no subo este capítulo (problemas técnicos... sí, la U tiene la culpa!) pero aquí está y les digo que es mucho más alegre en comparación con los anteriores :D**

**Oh y antes de que se me olvide, no es que no les ponga títulos a los capítulos sino que son así, por ahora así que no se preocupen.**

**Disfruten su lectura y no olviden dejar un review... me encantan!**

**K.o.N**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

La furia de Raven de nuevo había sacado lo mejor de ella siendo incapaz de suprimir sus poderes. El resultado: una poderosa onda telequinética fue liberada de su cuerpo, atacando al objeto de su frustración, objeto de su argumento, objeto de su afección. Se asustó cuando escuchó el sólido impacto de lo que sólo pudo haber sido Robin contra la pared, y sabía que había lastimado a una de las personas que se preocupaban por ella, sólo enfatizando que en verdad era un monstruo. Había lastimado al líder de los Titanes y ahora… intentaba no imaginar las reacciones de los otros ante su horrible crimen. Sin embargo, aún podía escuchar la voz de Robin, aún hablándole al otro lado de la puerta a pesar de poder sentir su conciencia decayendo. Había intentado llegar a ella después de saber la verdad desde la misma fuente y ahora… ahora continuaba intentado llegar a ella incluso después de atacarlo.

Eventualmente, Robin ya no se oía y esto asustó y preocupó a Raven, quien se paseaba de un lado a otro en su cuarto, insegura de qué debería hacer. Sin embargo, su preocupación superó su miedo y abrió la puerta de la habitación. El pasillo no estaba más iluminado que su cuarto porque todas las bombillas estaban rotas por sus caóticas emociones y su berrinche de auto-aborrecimiento, mas Robin estaba tan claro como el día, en silencio sobre el suelo, su cabeza baja, sin movimientos excepto por el ocasional respirar.

Raven rápidamente se arrodilló a su lado, ignorando los pedazos de vidrio que comenzaron a hundirse en sus expuestas rodillas mientras con gentileza tomaba la cabeza de Robin en sus manos, verificando el estado en que lo había dejado. Encontró un poco de sangre en su nuca y de inmediato el brillo sanador iluminó el lugar. Estaría más preocupada por la herida, pero sabía que Robin había sufrido peores y forzado a sí mismo a caminar con ellas. Él solía, sólo en raras ocasiones, permitir que su toque sanador fuera usado en él, rechazando la ayuda por su propio orgullo obstinado. Cómo solía maldecir esa maldita obstinación, por ser la razón de rehusar su ayuda, pero en este momento, mientras lo sanaba de sus heridas que ella misma le había inflingido, una pequeña parte de ella no podía evitar sonreír por ser obstinado.

Quería tanto seguir creyendo en sus propias palabras, en lo que sabía era la absoluta verdad, pero no podía argumentar con el hecho de que las últimas palabras de Robin no albergaban mentiras, eran su absoluta verdad. Raven amaba a Robin tanto como podía, sabía que él no era perfecto y aún así lo amaba, conocía sus defectos, y ser un mentiroso no era uno de ellos. Había una clara excepción a este hecho, pero durante el incidente de Red X, Raven sabía que estaba escondiendo algo, sólo que no pudo averiguar qué era. Esta vez, sabía que él no estaba escondiendo nada o mintiendo sobre algo. En verdad creía que ella no era malvada, que no era un monstruo, y haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para ayudarla. Tan descaradamente terco mientras se rehusaba a reconocer que no había oportunidad para él de salvarla, incluso después de todo lo que ahora sabe. No iba a echarse atrás en la cara del Apocalipsis sólo por ella, porque vio algo que ni ella misma podía ver en su ser, creía que lo imposible era posible.

"Robin… sé que quieres ayudar, pero tú… simplemente no puedes. Es sólo que no es posible. Este es mi inevitable final, mi destino, para lo que nací. Si hubiera una forma para detener todo esto, se hubiera encontrado hace años. ¿Por qué no puedes entender eso?" La mano de Robin inesperadamente se movió de su lugar y sujetó la mano que la estaba curando. La joven se sorprendió ante el rápido movimiento de una persona previamente inconsciente, pero también por ser incapaz de controlar el flujo de emociones que ahora flotaban en su mente.

"Porque…" Su voz era seca y débil, pero aún así no carecía de su normal confianza y convicción, la mera determinación de voluntad que en verdad definían al líder humano de los Titanes. "Porque me rehúso a creer en las mentiras que sigues diciéndote y me rehúso a creer que no hay esperanza para alguien… alguien tan maravillosa como tú." Raven no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir su toque y por la sinceridad de sus palabras, aunque sólo duró un momento antes de voltear su cabeza a un lado, escogiendo mirar al suelo. Continuaba luchando contra el cálido sentimiento que bombardeaba su mente por su contacto, por su alma.

"No es tan simple Robin."

"Nunca es simple Raven, pero eso no me detendrá de creer lo que creo y dar lo mejor de mí para proteger lo que me importa." Raven nuevamente miró a Robin y casi podía sentir los ojos del muchacho clavados en su alma a través de su máscara, sus emociones sincronizándose en una.

"Robin…" El nombre salió suave y tiernamente de sus labios.

"Raven…" Su nombre dicho con calor y esperanza.

"¡Robin!" El extraño trance fue roto por el grave tono de voz de Cyborg. Las cabezas de ambas aves voltearon hacia la fuente de aquella voz y vieron un rayo de luz acercarse desde la esquina del pasillo. Era el hombro de Cyborg y atrás de él estaban Starfire y Chico Bestia, quienes parecían intentar esconderse detrás de él en la oscuridad.

"Por aquí Cyborg." Robin ondeó su mano, enfatizando dónde estaba, el cuál aún era el suelo con Raven arrodillada junto a él. Aunque no quería dejó ir su mano y lentamente se puso de pie, la joven haciendo lo mismo. Cuando se levantó por completo, sintió un mareo golpearle, y se inclinó hacia delante, Raven atrapándolo, su pequeño cuerpo haciendo lo mejor para soportar su peso. Robin le dio una cálida sonrisa.

"Parece que por una vez eres tú quien me atrapa." De nuevo Raven se sonrojó levemente aunque cualquier color en su rostro era fácilmente escondido por el oscuro pasillo.

"¿Hombre estás bien? Nunca te he visto tropezando por ahí." La preocupación de Cyborg era evidente en su voz.

"Estoy bien Cy. Sólo me he sentido bastante cansado últimamente." No pasó desapercibido para Raven el hecho de que no hubiera mencionado que fue ella quien probablemente le dio una ligera contusión. "Y por cierto, pensé haberte dicho que te quedaras en la enfermería y mantuvieras un ojo en esos dos." Las cabezas de Starfire y Chico Bestia se asomaron desde atrás de Cyborg.

"Bueno, como puedes ver aún mantengo un ojo en estos dos y por cierto, no estaba muy cómodo en la enfermería. El lugar me estaba dando escalofríos con todos esos pitidos y crujidos. Pensé que el lugar más seguro en esta torre, a pesar de su tendencia a romper bombillas es con Raven ya que es quien sabe más sobre lo que está pasando y no olvidemos que pateó a Slade como si fuera nada." Mientras Raven escuchaba la conversación, seguía usando su empatía una y otra vez con los otros Titanes, rehusándose a creer lo que leía en cada uno. Tenían miedo, estaban nerviosos, pero en este momento más de la oscuridad que de ella. Esta era una de las primeras veces que en verdad hacía un esfuerzo en sentir lo que ellos estaban sintiendo. Siempre había asumido… siempre supo cómo se sentirían cuando supieran la verdad, pero ahora… simplemente no puede ser.

"De acuerdo, dejaré pasar esta Cyborg. Probablemente sea mejor que todos estemos juntos." Robin volteó y le dio a Raven una tranquilizante sonrisa, pero todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue mirar al suelo, no queriendo encontrar la mirada de ninguno de los Titanes, aunque esto no la detuvo de hablar.

"¿Cómo… cómo es posible? ¿Por qué no están asustados de mí… por qué no quieren repudiarme y lastimarme como la gente de Azarath? ¿Por qué?" Los otros tres Titanes se asustaron un poco por el repentino arranque de Raven, por su emocional súplica. Robin apretó sus dientes ligeramente mientras esperaba que al menos hubiera llegado a ella un poco, pero tal vez… sólo tal vez las cosas mejorarían cuando entendiera la verdad de todos ellos. Fue Cyborg quien tomó la iniciativa de responderle a la joven, quien aún se rehusaba a mirarlos.

"Bueno, eso es fácil Raven. Es porque todos sabemos que tú nunca lastimarías a alguien de forma intencional, porque en verdad sabemos quién es Raven, y porque todos te amamos mucho. Digo, nos dejaste por menos de un día y estábamos prácticamente destrozados. Te necesitamos, más de lo que creo entiendes. Eres una gran parte de esta extraña y pequeña familia que tenemos aquí y nada, ni siquiera alguna profecía del fin del mundo va a cambiar eso."

"Sí Raven. Sé que te hecho cosas terribles, pero fuiste muy amable en perdonarme y… y en el tiempo que te he conocido, te has convertido en la única que podría considerar una hermana y la mejor que alguien pudiera desear." Los ojos de Raven lentamente se dirigieron hacia los tres Titanes frente a ella. Las palabras siempre significaban muy poco para Raven, pero por sus habilidades empáticas, justo como antes con Robin, podía sentir la sinceridad de éstas, las mismas emociones que sentían las decían. Raven sabía… sabía que todo lo que estaban sintiendo en este momento era algo bueno y todo dirigido hacia ella.

"Sí y además de Robin, quién más puede ayudarme con el auto-T sin destrozar todo lo que toca. Y nunca olvides que te necesitamos por aquí para burlarte de Chico Bestia."

"Sí y burlarte de Chico… oye hombre eso no es gracioso." La más pequeña de las sonrisas encontró su camino en el rostro de Raven. "Vamos Raven, sabes que es porque te necesitamos por aquí para reírnos de mis hilarantes bromas." Una mirada seria de repente apareció en el rostro de la joven.

"Nunca he y nunca me reiré de una de tus bromas Chico Bestia." La gran sonrisa de Chico Bestia se borró por completo. "Sin embargo… debo admitir que hay veces en las que puedes llegar a ser… ligeramente divertido." La gran sonrisa de gato regresó de inmediato cuando Chico Bestia comenzó a saltar de arriba abajo como un emocionado niño de diez años.

"¡Oyeron eso! ¡Lo oyeron! Dijo que era gracioso. Todos escucharon eso ¿verdad? Por favor Cyborg dime que grabaste eso." El mencionado sonrió con astucia a su amigo más pequeño.

"Lo siento Bestita, pero me lo perdí." Todos comenzaron a reír mientras Chico Bestia empezaba a murmurar algo de que no era justo. Incluso Raven no podía suprimir su sonrisa junto con otros brillantes sentimientos habitando en su interior. Robin tomó la oportunidad de inclinarse y susurrar en el oído de la joven.

"Entiendes ahora Raven. Nunca te juzgaremos por algo que nunca ha sido tu culpa y todos permaneceremos contigo por siempre. Todos te amamos Raven." De la nada, incluso inesperado para la joven oscura, Raven se lanzó hacia los otros tres Titanes, intentando un abrazo simultáneo de grupo aunque no tuvo mucho éxito debido a sus pequeños brazos, el considerable tamaño de Cyborg, y quizás por el hecho de que Raven no estaba acostumbrada a abrazar a la gente. Cada uno colocó un cómodo brazo alrededor de la joven y Robin no pudo reír ante la desorganizada y poco incómoda escena frente a él aunque su corazón sonreía ante la imagen. Raven siempre entendió su lugar en el destino, pero ahora, comenzaba a entender su lugar en la vida con quienes la amaban.

Eventualmente la conmovedora escena terminó y Raven se liberó de los demás, ajustando su capa una vez más alrededor de su cuerpo, componiendo sus emociones aunque no podía ocultar la leve humedad de sus ojos.

"Gracias a todos. Muchas gracias."

El resto de la noche se pasó riendo, comiendo, jugando y simplemente hablando, cosas que harían los adolescentes normales en un día cualquiera. A todos les recordó el viaje a la playa no hace mucho aunque se sentía como si hubiera sido en otra vida. Todos reían mientras Chico Bestia valientemente seguía intentando jugar videojuegos con sólo una mano y Cyborg era lo suficientemente amable para dejarlo ganar algunas veces. Raven a pesar de sus protestas, dejó que Starfire le trenzara el cabello, el cual aún pasaba sus hombros desde el primer incidente con Slade. No sabía por qué no se lo había cortado a su altura normal. El resultado de la experiencia fue un evidente desastre, pero Raven no pudo encontrar la habilidad de estar molesta ante el brillante y alegre rostro de la Tamaraniana.

Horas pasaron, el sol por fin decidió ocultarse, aunque a pesar de que ninguno temía ya a la oscuridad, nadie abandonó el lado de los otros, todos durmiendo en el cuarto principal. Cyborg había sacado un cable de extensión para poder recargarse. Raven, sin embargo, no dormía a pesar de estar extremadamente exhausta. En este momento estaba parada en medio de la habitación, estudiando las pacíficas formas en que dormían sus amigos. Cyborg sentado en el sofá, sus sistemas apagados. Chico Bestia estaba desparramado sobre su espalda junto a él, el control de videojuego sobre su pecho, todas sus extremidades cayendo, incluyendo la rota. Un pequeño ronquido se le podía escuchar. En el otro sofá, Robin estaba sentado y sólo porque podía sentirlo, Raven sabía que estaba durmiendo. Era imposible de decir con su máscara. Junto a él, con las piernas escondidas bajo su cuerpo y su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho estaba Starfire con un poco de saliva saliendo de su boca. Raven no podía imaginar cómo podía estar cómoda así, pero sabía que la pelirroja no dormía de una forma muy convencional. No pudo evitar sonreírles mientras dormían.

A pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Raven no pudo evitar sentirse feliz en este momento. Toda su vida estuvo esperando a que su futuro la tragara o se quedara atascada en un doloroso y solitario pasado. Sin embargo, quizás su mayor error, ahora que se daba cuenta, era que pasó mucho tiempo mirando hacia atrás y adelante, en vez de simplemente mirar a lo que ya tenía. Los momentos más felices de su vida eran cuando sólo se tomaba el tiempo para disfrutar el momento, y este… este era en verdad uno de esos momentos. Liberando un gran bostezo, Raven se acomodó al otro lado de Robin. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de uno de los del joven, colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro y durmió de forma pacífica y sin sueños, porque no había razón de soñar, porque sus sueños eran vividos con sus cuatro amados amigos.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Cielos, ahora que digo por tanto atraso... emmm, gracias por su paciencia? Y lamento los meses de demora, para compensarlos voy a tratar de subir el siguiente capítulo en menos de una semana, así que me perdonan está vez?**

**Espero no hayan olvidado en qué habíamos quedado mis fieles lectores, porque la cosa está muy buena y cada vez se pone mejor.**

**Como ha pasado tanto, les recuerdo que Teen Titans no me pertenece y esta es sólo una humilde traducción.**

**Disfruten el capítulo mis amigos.**

**Atte: K.o.N**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Robin P.O.V:

Lentamente regresaba a la realidad y no pude evitar notar una gran cantidad de calor a mi alrededor, fluyendo hacia mi cuerpo. También me percaté de que mis brazos ya no estaban en mi posesión sino que parecían pertenecerles a dos hermosas jóvenes quienes dormían sobre mí, cada una sujetando de forma protectiva uno de ellos. Miré lentamente a mi izquierda, mi vista siendo encontrada por mucho cabello rojo. Miré a mi derecha y vi largo cabello violáceo. No pude evitar respirar en la hermosa esencia que era Raven, recordándome las memorias de la playa. Dicen que las esencias son la mejor forma de recordar.

Encontré una sonrisa formándose en mi rostro mientras giraba para mirar de frente aunque no enfocándome en nada en realidad. Así fue como todo había comenzado, con esas dos increíbles mujeres, y el dilema que enfrentaba entonces, dándome cuenta de lo minúsculo que era comparado a lo que ahora enfrento. También no pude evitar darme cuenta que cuando todo fue dicho y hecho, una respuesta a una de las preguntas originales probablemente fue respondida cuando ni siquiera estaba buscando una respuesta, cuando fui atrapado por muchas otras cosas que en verdad ni siquiera pensaba en eso. Bueno, por lo menos creo que tengo una respuesta.

Es gracioso como funcionan las cosas, en verdad lo es. Al impedir una aniquilación completa y total, una persona no puede comprender verdaderamente lo que hay en el interior de su corazón a pesar de que está tan claro que casi puedo saborearlo.

Hay un repentino movimiento junto a mí cuando Raven se acomodó y ahora su cabello me está haciendo cosquillas en el rostro. Por supuesto el verdadero enigma era que no tenía una mano libre para aliviar la creciente sensación en mi cara y sabía que me odiaría a mí mismo si arruinaba este momento con estas dos hermosas formas usándome como almohada.

No tenía opción por el momento y sólo soporté el menor inconveniente con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. Si esto era lo peor que podía pasarme hoy, bueno entonces, soy el tipo más afortunado del mundo.

Por supuesto que todos los momentos deben llegar a un final y como era de esperarse fue Chico Bestia quien lo hizo. Vi cómo empezó a moverse y su dormida mirada se posó en mi situación. Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco y sacudió al 'durmiente' Cyborg junto a él, susurrándole.

"Oye Cy, despierta. Tienes que ver esto." El ojo del joven se abrió lentamente y dio un gran bostezo.

"¿Qué pasa hombrecito?"

"Mira a esos tres. Apuesto que nunca pensaste ver esto." La mirada de Cyborg también se posó en mí y lo observé reír un poco.

"Sí ¿habías visto a Starfire y a Raven lucir tan tranquilas? Y todo lo que costó fue que la luz de tránsito humana actuara como una almohada." Chico Bestia comenzó a reír y a pasearse por la habitación hablando en una terrible imitación de mi voz.

"Oh mírenme… soy Robin. Me visto como un semáforo, pero aún así consigo a todas las chicas. Soy el más grande." Cyborg no pudo evitar reír.

"Eso es genial hombre. Espero que tengas suerte y él aún esté dormido o de seguro te da en la cabeza."

"Sí lo sé. Aunque es un poco espeluznante porque casi luce como que ESTÁ despierto." El rostro de Chico Bestia ahora se encuentra a unos centímetros enfrente del mío mientras parece que lo está estudiando, intentando ver a través de mi máscara.

"No sé cómo duerme con esa máscara puesta. Digo, eso no puede ser cómodo."

"Normalmente no duermo con ella Chico Bestia." El mencionado dejó salir un grito de sorpresa y retrocedió, mientras le dejaba en claro de que estaba despierto.

"Cielos Robin, casi me das un infarto. Digo, vamos…" Chico Bestia de repente se detuvo mientras se daba cuenta de un hecho muy importante.

"Um Robin… ¿cuánto tiempo has estado despierto?" Forcé una expresión al observarlo.

"Siempre estoy despierto Chico Bestia porque como sabes, soy el más grande." Miré como su rostro se volvía cada vez más preocupado y Cyborg comenzó a reír, lo que hizo que la expresión seria en mi rostro desapareciera por una gran sonrisa. Chico Bestia comenzó a tartamudear, intentando formar una explicación coherente o una disculpa, creo que incluso intentó culpar a alienígenas espaciales o vampiros reversos. Era difícil de decir, pero todo su ruido inevitablemente despertó a las bellas durmientes, quienes no estaban felices de ser despertadas por un bromista verde. Raven fue la primera de dar a conocer que estaba despierta.

"Podrías por favor callarte Chico Bestia, este es uno de los mejores sueños que he tenido y no necesito que lo arruines como lo haces con todo lo demás." Su voz era bien intencionada y era divertido ver a Raven bromeando con Chico Bestia.

"Sí Chico Bestia. Es muy temprano para alguna de tus travesuras o bromas. Por favor vete." La voz de Starfire sonaba gentil y muy dormilona. Ya que no era la persona más madrugadora. Al parecer solo tomó unos segundos para que ambas chicas se dieran cuenta del hecho de que estaban durmiendo y por el sonido de la voz de la otra, sus cabezas no podían estar tan lejos, percatándose de que ambas usaron al mismo chico como lugar para descansar. Las dos lentamente se miraron y luego con rapidez se sentaron, un pequeño rubor en sus rostros.

Los otros dos Titanes y yo no pudimos evitar reír por la vergüenza de ambas jóvenes mientras Raven se colocaba la capucha para cubrirse y Starfire comenzaba a hablar nerviosamente sobre nada. Aproveché este momento, ahora con mis brazos libres, para rascarme la cara y levantarme, extendiendo todas mis articulaciones. Dormir sentado en mi uniforme no fue una de las mejores ideas para mi cuerpo. Unos cuantos y satisfactores sonidos y estaba como nuevo.

"Qué tal algo de desayuno."

Momentos terminan, el tiempo continua, así como también todos debemos avanzar. Durante las últimas dos semanas, para un observador externo, los ocupantes de nuestra torre parecerían más cercanos y felices que antes. Hubieran visto a la normalmente recluida joven oscura pasar más tiempo con sus amigos que antes. Comprando con Starfire, yendo al cine para ver una película de comedia con Chico Bestia, trabajando en el auto-T y discutiendo de filosofía con Cyborg, y conmigo, ajedrez se había vuelto una rutina después de almuerzo.

Sin embargo, lo que subrayaba todo era un fuerte sentido de miedo, una fuerte presencia de desesperación, y una oscura aceptación de que eventualmente, un final llegaría de una forma u otra. Toda la felicidad que sentimos mientras disfrutábamos la compañía de los demás en un nivel que nunca habíamos apreciado realmente era encontrado con cantidades iguales de preocupación. Por cada hora que Cyborg pasaba con nosotros, pasaba una hora construyendo más defensas para la torre.

Por cada hora que hacía Chico Bestia una broma había un nuevo animal que pudiera ser más efectivo al combatir las llamas de Slade, en ocasiones sobando su brazo enyesado con una oscura mirada en su rostro.

Por cada canción cantada a Silkie por Starfire, cantaría un himno de batalla mientras le daba la guerra al equipo de entrenamiento en la playa, incapaz de borrar las imágenes de la Gran Bestia Trigon, cuya horrible forma adornaban las páginas de los Cuentos Tamaranianos.

Por cada sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Raven, había un ceño fruncido que empañaba su belleza cuando se sentaba sola en su habitación, meditando, buscando mantener el control, esperando una respuesta que sabía no vendría.

Y yo, bueno sólo digamos que me estoy quedando peligrosamente sin bolsas de boxeo. Porque cada vez que soy privilegiado al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Raven, soy obligado a ver su puerta cerrarse en mi cara y a los objetos inanimados pagar el precio. Ella se había vuelto más cercana a los Titanes desde esa noche, pero siento que encontró una manera de permanecer lejos de mí. Pasamos tiempo juntos, aunque parece que se abstiene de hacer comentarios de qué está pasando exactamente entre nosotros.

Entiendo que no tengo derecho de cuestionar su comportamiento o forzarla a conversaciones que ella no quiere tener, pero no puedo evitar sentir que estoy perdiendo mi última oportunidad de… algo.

Creo que Raven sólo está preparándose para lo que vendrá y lo que siente por mí es tan poderoso, que sólo serviría para desequilibrarla mientras trabaja para controlar todos sus aspectos oscuros. Me dijo que podía sentirlos crecer cada vez más fuertes conforme pasaban los días, una prueba más que eso se estaba acercando, y requería mucho más tiempo de meditación para permanecer calmada. No lo presionaré. Supongo que tengo que aceptar lo que tengo ahora y eso es sólo pasar tiempo con todos mis amigos mientras pueda.

Otra bolsa de boxeo estalló por mi puño y un poco de polvo causó que tosiera. Aún siento mucha frustración, pero sé que es tarde y realmente debería dormir. ¿Quién sabe lo que traerá mañana? En realidad, sé lo que mañana podría traer y es por eso que dudo que pueda dormir fácilmente. Sequé un poco el sudor de mi cara con una toalla y me dirigí a tomar una larga y caliente ducha antes de ir a mi habitación.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Raven recitaba silenciosamente sus palabras una y otra vez mientras flotaba en los confines de su habitación. Había estado más feliz las últimas dos semanas, pero también había estado más aproblemada. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas vivir en el momento, en sólo disfrutar de lo que ahora tenía y tomar ventaja de ello, aunque aún era incapaz de realmente abrazar esta idea.

Su lado más oscuro se estaba vociferando más, una señal segura de que el poder de Trigon comenzaba a manifestarse en las fronteras de esta dimensión, y se veía forzada a pasar más tiempo acallando estas voces. Era una tarea difícil.

A pesar de pasar más tiempo con sus compañeros, haciendo más actividades con ellos de lo quizás haya hecho antes y en tan poco tiempo, su mente siempre parecía flotar a un momento en particular, aquel que ayudó a precipitar todo esto.

El momento en que Robin sujetó su mano cuando lo estaba sanando en el pasillo, el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron con nada interponiéndose entre sus almas, ella había sentido algo simplemente increíble, y su mente siempre vagaba a lo que ese sentimiento había sido.

Pudo haber sido simplemente su profundo deseo de protegerla y permanecer a su lado a toda costa, pudo haber sido muchas cosas, pero Raven casi se atrevía a creer que pudo ser lo que ella más quería.

De nuevo repitió su hechizo en su cabeza mientras intentaba resistir esos pensamientos mientras meditaba, porque no todo el tiempo que pasaba meditando pensaba cariñosamente sobre Robin. Necesitaba aclarar su cabeza para enfocarse en lo que vendría pronto. Sabía que el tiempo estaba muy cerca y se preparaba a sí misma para lo que debía hacer.

De repente, Raven vio un destello rojo y perdió su concentración. Cayó al suelo, asustada por lo que había pasado.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Se levantó, sólo para encontrar otro destello rojo y esta vez cuando su visión se aclaró, ya no estaba en su habitación, sino que en lo que sólo podía ser descrito como Infierno.

Estaba caliente, increíblemente caliente y Raven sabía que no había alivio en donde se encontraba. Fuego y lava se movían sin esfuerzo alrededor de un solitario trozo de piedra en el cual ahora estaba parada. Sobre todo, de pie en la infinita oscuridad del cielo, estaban los cuatro ojos ardientes del mal más grande.

"Saludos hija. Es bueno verte de nuevo." La palabra hija fue dicha con burla y malicia, escucharla de ese ser malvado hacía que Raven temblara a pesar del calor a su alrededor.

"Tú no eres mi Padre. No eres nada para mí, excepto una terrible carga, algo que desearía desaparecer para siempre." Una oscura y rugida risa emanó del mismo cielo, abordando todo a su alrededor.

"No voy a ir a ningún lado hija ya que el tiempo de mi liberación a llegado. Es momento de ganar mi libertad y eres tú quien me liberará de regreso en el mundo de los mortales para que pueda terminar lo que comencé hace años."

"Nunca te liberaré. Me escuchaste ¡Nunca! Permanecerás encerrando por toda la eternidad en donde perteneces bastardo." De nuevo su risa hizo eco a su alrededor así es como su mente.

"Mi querida Hija, no tienes más opción que liberarme. Es la razón de por la que te hice, es la única razón por la que existes, así que no continúes intentando negar tu único destino. ¡Tú me VAS a liberar y todo arderá!" Raven no pudo evitar cubrir sus oídos mientras su estruendosa voz hacia que su cabeza sintiera como si fuera a explotar. Tanto poder sólo en su voz, y muchas más en su interior, más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

"No… no te dejaré… no te dejaré ganar, no dejaré que lastimes a nadie."

"Mi tonta hijita. No serás capaz de hacer nada excepto lo que estás destinada a hacer. Puede que derrotes a mi emisario, pero él regresará una y otra vez. Él no puede ser asesinado, no puede ser detenido, y sabes tan bien como yo que no puedes ir a ningún lado. El día llegará cuando no estés cerca para protegerlos de mi emisario y cuando eso pase, todos morirán."

"Ellos morirán también si te libero." La voz de Raven era suave, sumisa, no tenía nada de la fuerza de hace unos momentos.

"Sí ellos morirán, como puedes ver, no hay objeto en resistirse. No tienes opción para salvar a tus patéticos amigos. De una forma u otra morirán. Ya sea por mi mano, la de Slade, o incluso la tuya cuando llegue el día en que ya no puedas controlar mi influencia en tu mente, sucederá. No puede ser negado."

"No… por favor no…" Trigon sabía que estaba ganando y por primera vez en siglos, en verdad se encontraba sonriendo.

"Sí… acepta tu destino. Actúa como la hija obediente y conviértete en mi portal. Por lo menos haré que su muerte sea rápida y no tendrás que verlos morir. Es tu única opción." Raven agachó la cabeza cansada, las palabras de Trigon revolviendo su mente, su lógica malvada casi teniendo sentido.

"No los hagas sufrir más de lo que deben hija, sólo porque te rehúsas a ser lo que eres. Libérame."

"¡Nooooooo!" Gritó Raven mientras luchaba contra la influencia del gran demonio y en un destello, estaba de regreso en su habitación. Respiraba agitadamente, un poco más rápido y podría decirse que estaba híper-ventilando. Un brillo de sudor que parecía ser frío y caliente la cubría. Sus brazos estaban de forma protectiva a su alrededor mientras intentaba calmarse, pero sabía que era imposible. Conocía la horrible verdad, que la hora por fin había llegado, y que Slade sin duda estaría esperando mañana en la puerta de los Titanes para llevarla a su destino. Era momento… era momento… pero quizás… quizás aún haya tiempo para un último momento de consuelo.

Robin dormía de forma inquieta en su cama, girando y moviéndose sin descanso mientras se balanceaba en la línea del estar despierto y dormido. Un oscuro sentimiento continuaba fluyendo en su mente aunque estaba siendo repelido por las cálidas emociones de pensamientos de cierta hechicera de cabello violáceo. Giró sobre su espalda y dejó salir un gran suspiro cuando sin notarlo se frotaba la punta de la nariz, sus ojos ni una vez abiertos.

"¿Por qué cada vez que quiero dormir no puedo?" Dejó salir otro suspiro mientras giraba un par de veces sólo para terminar de nuevo sobre su espalda, mirando al techo con ojos azules sin máscara.

"Esto es ridículo." Finalmente se sentó, las sábanas descansando en su cintura, exponiendo su pecho desnudo mientras buscaba la botella de agua que dejaba en una mesa junto a su cama. Tomó un largo trago, sintiendo el frío líquido suavizar su seca garganta.

"Quizás sólo deba…" Detuvo sus palabras cuando las sombras frente a él se movieron y formaron una figura sólida. Pestañeó un par de veces ante la vista, preguntándose si su subconsciente le estaba jugando bromas o si en verdad se había quedado dormido y esto era sólo un sueño.

"¿Raven?" La figura respondió desabrochando su capa, permitiendo que cayera al suelo, revelando que lo que había debajo era de hecho el cuerpo desnudo de Raven. A Robin casi se le salen los ojos de su cabeza por la gran vista frente a él.

"Esto tiene que ser un sueño." Sus ojos nunca dejaron su forma aunque apenas se dio cuenta de que caminaba hacia él y ahora estaba junto a su cama. La joven acarició su rostro, gentil y cariñosamente, y Robin sintió la sangre inundar su rostro junto a otras partes de su cuerpo por el toque.

Por primera vez, ojos azules estaba fijos en una intensa mirada con los suaves amatistas, ambos llenos de más emociones de lo que han sentido antes.

"Raven…" Robin dijo su nombre mientras continuaba observando profundo en sus ojos y el joven sabía… él sabía. Mañana sería el día. Raven bajó su rostro lentamente, sin romper contacto visual hasta que los suyos estuvieran finalmente cerrados cuando besó a Robin. El beso fue breve y Raven se alejó, abriendo sus ojos una vez más. Esta vez el muchacho podía ver la suave súplica en sus ojos mezclada con deseo y un poco de humedad en la esquina de estos.

"Por favor… ámame por esta noche Robin… sólo ámame por esta noche." La respuesta de Robin fue empujarla suavemente a otro beso, este más largo y profundo que el anterior.

La desnuda joven se acurrucó con fuerza junto a él, su brazo descansando sobre su pecho, su largo cabello violáceo oscureciendo su rostro. Ella estaba sobre su brazo así él con el otro con gentileza sacaba los mechones para poder ver la alegría de su hermoso rostro. Oh cómo deseaba esa mirada, cuánto podría durar este momento. El joven sonrió, era una pequeña y cálida sonrisa.

"No creo que pueda amarte esta noche Raven… porque… creo que puedo amarte para siempre." La durmiente joven nunca escuchó sus palabras ni sintió el beso final que plantó en sus labios antes de que él mismo abrazara al sueño. Los sueños se habían cumplido, y pronto, las pesadillas se consumarían.

* * *

**Les dije que se ponía mejor...**


	21. Capítulo 21

**¡Les dije que lo tendría en menos de una semana! Aún cuando este es algo más largo que los anteriores, me alegra mucho la respuesta positiva que tiene mi traducción gracias a todos mis fieles lectores, aún más a quienes se dan el tiempo de escribir un review ;)**

**Aunque esta vez haya logrado tener este capítulo tan rápido no significa que vaya a ser así siempre, pero les prometo que no les dejaré mes sin uno, bien?**

**Disfruten su lectura**

**Atte: K.o.N**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Robin P.O.V:

Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que odiara despertar solo. Nunca pensé que en verdad viviría para ver el día en que no me importara tener a alguien más durmiendo junto a mí, violando mi espacio personal y la privada santidad de mi habitación.

Por supuesto no estaba fuera de mi entendimiento que este tipo de pensamientos igualaban a los de una joven, la que esperaba aún estuviera junto a mí cuando despertara. No lo estaba, cualquier evidencia de su presencia ida excepto por un poco de su única esencia sobre las sábanas de la cama y la almohada que aún estaba ocupando.

Una pequeña parte de mí aún se preguntaba si lo que había pasado fue real y no algún tipo de truco de mi subconsciente, aunque sabía mejor que creer eso. Por más inesperados e ilusorios que fueran los eventos, sabía que habían sido muy reales al igual que las emociones que sentí, ninguna fabricada por los poderes únicos de Raven. Es como si por unos momentos todo se volviera claro para mí ya que esto siempre parecía serme escaso, sin importar las circunstancias.

Lo que casi ocurrió la noche anterior, lo que casi hice con Raven… Dios, cómo quería pero simplemente no pude. Había usado cada gramo de mi voluntad para no tomarla en ese momento, su mente y cuerpo habían estado más que dispuestos, pero sabía que no era el momento indicado, no era el momento para tal unión.

Pudo haber sido la última noche de nuestras vidas, la última vez que algo como eso fuera posible, pero de haberlo hecho, me hubiera sentido como si tomara ventaja de Raven. Ella había estado asustada, molesta, y creo que lo que más buscaba era consuelo… consuelo en los brazos de quien amaba. Eso era algo que fui capaz de darle, capaz de proveer una sensación de paz para su aproblemada alma. Sólo espero que haya sido suficiente para ayudarla, sólo espero tener otro momento, cuando las cosas estén bien, donde seré capaz de encontrar el valor de decirle lo que creo siento en mi corazón.

Me senté en la cama, con mis pies tocando el frío suelo, pero no me levanté. Cerré los ojos e inhalé profundo, manteniendo el aire por unos segundos antes de exhalarlo. Después de otro momento de silencio, abrí mis ojos, seriedad flotando por cada parte de mi cuerpo, todas las otras preocupaciones alejadas de mi mente excepto por una. Hoy sería el día, y yo no fallaría.

Raven permanecía en su oscura habitación, totalmente vestida, observando de forma intensa una fotografía que sujetaba con fuerza entre sus manos. Era una imagen de todos los Titanes, antes de que Terra llegara… incluso antes de que Robin se obsesionara y se convirtiera en Red X, abrazando su naturaleza más oscura por primera vez. Raven notó con facilidad los ligeros cambios físicos ocurridos en cada uno desde que la foto fue tomada, pero lo que era más notorio era la mirada en tenían tres de ellos en sus ojos.

Esta fotografía era de un tiempo más inocente, antes de que la vida decidiera lanzarle lo peor a los Titanes, antes de que tuvieran que enfrentar la tragedia como equipo, no sólo desde la perspectiva de cada uno de sus pasados. Cyborg, Chico Bestia, e incluso Starfire habían ganado una leve agudeza en sus miradas, una señal de madurez, sino también una señal del enfrentamiento de las dificultades.

Robin… Raven tembló un poco mientras pensaba en esos ojos azules como el hielo que no eran visibles en esta foto, esos ojos que anoche tenían una gran intensidad. Robin cambió, pero siempre fue diferente para él que para los otros. Desde que lo conocía, ha estado en un constante estado de cambio consigo mismo, algunas veces yendo hacia atrás y adelante en su progreso, una inseguridad acerca de quien realmente es, siempre parecía influir en sus decisiones. Le recordaba a ella misma, aunque siempre conoció su destino, nunca supo quien era en verdad, nunca supo qué yacía en el interior. Ella había creado una imagen negativa de sí misma, una falta de valor personal y una profunda auto-aversión, y por mucho tiempo, esa mentalidad no tuvo si quiera un rasguño.

Sin embargo, hace dos semanas, todo fue puesto en duda por los profundos y atentos sentimientos que fluían de todos sus amigos, y anoche… el solo ser capaz de sentir las emociones que irradiaban de Robin la habían hecho sentir la persona más especial en el mundo. Robin había rechazado su cuerpo, aunque no rechazó su alma, por lo que sabía. Era la mejor noche de descanso que Raven recordara tener… el regalo del universo para su noche final.

Raven colocó la fotografía en su lugar y regresó a los pensamientos de por qué lo había dejado. Raven no hubiera abandonado el lado de Robin en su cuarto excepto por una ocurrencia importante. Justo antes de que despertara, tuvo una visión de su mentora Azar. La estoica anciana le había dicho que su destino no era uno de evadir sin importar lo que aprendiera o lo que hiciera. Había sido una rápida y confusa visión, y no estaba segura si había sido creada por su propia mente en respuesta al conocimiento de lo inevitable. Azar le había preguntado algo importante… si en verdad encontró algo por lo qué luchar… por lo qué morir… y Raven sin dudar dijo sí a esa pegunta. Azar luego le regaló una sonrisa poco usual en la mujer y la dejó con un poco de información. Raven tenía una sensación de que entendía lo que en verdad yacía en esas palabras de despedida y sólo esperaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte para seguirlas.

Raven miró al reloj, dándose cuenta de que aún era temprano, decidió aventurarse a la cocina por algo de té y para cocinar el desayuno de sus amigos antes de que despertaran. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos antes el final, un último intento de mostrarles cuanto los amaba.

Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg se despertaron por el olor de comida inundando los pasillos de la Torre y en verdad era algo bueno. Ninguno de los tres pudo ignorar el gruñido de sus estómagos ni el molestar de sus papilas gustativas, así que se apresuraron hacia la fuente de aquel impecable aroma. En la cocina estaba Raven, con un delantal, cocinando algo en el horno aunque ya hubieran platos con comida en cada lugar de los Titanes esperándolos. Ni siquiera notó a los otros llegar. Chico Bestia se inclinó a la derecha y le susurró a Cyborg.

"Oye Cy ¿crees que es alguna especie de trampa y va a darme tofu envenenado?"

"Por extraña que sea la vista Bestita, no creo que haya un motivo ulterior además de hacer algo amable." Chico Bestia asintió en acuerdo.

"Espera… ¿qué significa ulterior?" Cyborg sonrió y meneó la cabeza ligeramente.

"Sólo ve y disfruta la comida Chico Bestia." Mientras los dos hablaban, Starfire flotó hacia Raven, ésta por fin volteando para notar la llegada de sus amigos. Su rostro estaba cómicamente cubierto en varios ingredientes y tenía una ligera sonrisa aunque dejó salir un pequeño grito al ver a Starfire, quien sólo estaba a centímetros de su perfil mirándola con escepticismo, mas con preocupación.

"¿Estás bien amiga Raven?" Starfire colocó su mano en la frente de la hechicera, mucho para la irritación de ésta. Era algo que la pelirroja había visto hacer a las personas en televisión para ver si otras no se sentían bien. "No te sientes más tibia, pero estás actuando muy extraño. Nunca te he visto cocinar los alimentos matutinos." Raven sacó la mano de su frente y de nuevo la sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

"Estoy bien Starfire. Sólo pensé que esto sería un trato amable para todos. Así que no necesitas preocuparte por mí en estos momentos. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es sentarte y disfrutar la comida." La reacción de Starfire fue darle a Raven un gran abrazo antes de volar hacia su asiento e instantáneamente hundirse en la comida que había para ella. Cyborg y Chico Bestia pronto se le unieron, con el primero comenzando a masticar el plato de carne frente a él mientras el pequeño Titán continuaba mirando dudoso a los alimentos. Raven suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

"Si fuera a hacerte algo Chico Bestia, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo." El chico verde le dio una sonrisa nerviosa antes de levantar su tenedor y con lentitud dar una mordida. Cuando tragó sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

"Esto está increíble. Bien hecho Raven."

"Sí chica oscura. Está casi tan bueno como mi cocina… casi." Raven movió los ojos por el comentario de Cyborg. Starfire estaba muy ocupada absorbida en su propio desayuno para decir algo que pudiera ser coherente. Raven sonrió de nuevo y regresó a su cocina.

Nadie notó a Robin en la entrada, apoyado contra la pared. Había estado allí lo suficiente para ver a todos sonreír y disfrutar de la comida que Raven generosamente hizo para ellos. Sus ojos se posaron en la mencionada y no pudo evitar notar lo tierna que se veía en el delantal.

Había estado listo para llamar a una reunión de emergencia a todos los Titanes e informarles de la situación, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Raven tenía la idea correcta. Dejar que todos tuvieran unos momentos más de sólo vivir, sólo disfrutar el estar juntos. Ya habría tiempo para temer, para prepararse, pelear sería inevitable, pero esto, lo que Robin no podía dejar de mirar, no podía abrir la boca para decir cosas que lo arruinaran, esto era de lo que realmente se trataba. Sus pasos no fueron escuchados mientras se acercaba a los otros.

Robin P.O.V:

Eventualmente le dije la verdad a todos los Titanes y en serio me lastimaba hacerlo cuando estaban tan felices. De inmediato dirigieron sus miradas a Raven, quien no los vio a los ojos, aunque asintió solemnemente para reafirmar lo que ya había dicho. Esos inseguros ojos luego se enfocaron en mí y yo de pie firme y confiado los observé a cada uno.

"Pelearemos… pelearemos hasta que todo esto termine." Ese fue el final de mi pequeña charla, nada más necesitaba ser dicho porque en realidad no había nada más que decir. Sabíamos que Slade vendría, sabíamos que teníamos que enfrentarlo y sabíamos sin lugar a dudas, que teníamos que ganar.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia fueron los primeros en levantarse, dirigiéndose hacia la enfermería para quitar el incómodo yeso del último. Su brazo aún no había sanado por completo, pero a Chico Bestia en verdad no le importaba. Starfire fue la siguiente, llevando un gran plato de comida para regresar a Silkie a su habitación… una especie de última comida para su adorado gusano. No pude evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho mientras veía a la Princesa Tamaraniana caminar… no salir flotando con sus hombros encorvados.

Esto por supuesto nos dejaba a Raven y a mí allí, solos otra vez. De alguna manera ella se colocó a mi lado durante el curso de todo esto, aunque escondí mi sorpresa ante su repentina cercanía. Giré a verla y no pude ocultar mi sonrisa por su rostro cubierto en ingredientes de cocina. Levanté una mano, con gentileza saqué una de las manchas de su mejilla y pude ver el más leve sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas ante mis acciones. Ella levantó su mano y tomó la mía en la suya, observando sonriente mi rostro.

"Raven…"

"Necesito ayuda para lavar los platos Robin. ¿Me ayudarías con eso?"

"Por supuesto Raven. No puedo pensar en nada más que podría estar haciendo." Dejó mi mano y en silencio caminamos hacia el fregadero en donde trabajaríamos juntos.

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que a los Titanes les gustaría y pronto llegó el anochecer, ansiedad y nerviosismo en su cúlmine. Yo me paseaba de un lado a otro frente a las ventanas, esperando que la alarma se encendiera o una explosión se escuchara. Cyborg permanecía en la computadora central, continuamente revisando todos los censores por algún movimiento. Raven flotaba, meditando en silencio y Chico Bestia y Starfire sólo estaban sentados observando a los otros tres Titanes.

Miré a Raven, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza mientras repetía sus tres palabras mágicas una y otra vez, me enfoqué en su rostro. Fue en ese momento en que la alarma por fin sonó y giré hacia Cyborg, quien tenía una fría mirada en su ojo. La hora había llegado… Slade estaba aquí.

Slade permanecía en el suelo rocoso de la isla de los Titanes, sus manos detrás de su espalda en su pose característica. Su mirada calculadora se movía de un Titán a otro, deteniéndose unos segundos sobre el objeto de su misión y luego deteniéndose de nuevo sobre su antiguo aprendiz, yo.

"Bien, veo que todos salieron a recibirme en esta hermosa noche. Han venido a decirle adiós a Raven por última vez antes de que haga lo que debe." Le gruñí a Slade.

"Raven no va ninguna parte Slade. Eres tú quien dirá adiós esta noche, porque cuando esto acabe serás derrotado y esta profecía terminará. ¡Ya me oíste Slade! ¡Todo esto terminará!"

"No podría estar más de acuerdo Robin. Esta noche, mi propósito, así como el de Raven llegará a una conclusión, obtendré mi recompensa y después de eso… bien, sucede que tengo algunas ideas…" Slade avanzó un paso.

Cyborg presionó un botón de su brazo y alrededor de toda el área, el suelo se abrió y diversas armas se levantaron, listas para atacar. El más grande de los Titanes tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras todo el arsenal giraba en dirección de Slade, su sistema de guía apuntando directamente a la Marca de Scath en su frente.

"No te recomiendo que des otro paso Slade, porque si lo haces te prometo que averiguarás de primera mano qué se siente ser acribillado con más armas de los que pequeños países tienen." Slade movió su cabeza primero a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, notando todas las armas que lo tenían en la mira.

"Casi estoy impresionado Cyborg, pero honestamente, en verdad crees que estos patéticos juguetes pueden detenerme con el poder que empuño." Yo respondí.

"Bueno, supongo que lo averiguaremos, ¿no Slade? Porque tengo la extraña sensación de que no te irás."

"Buena intuición como siempre Robin. Veamos si esperabas esto." El símbolo de Trigon brilló por unos segundos y los Titanes se dieron cuenta que la tierra comenzó a temblar bajo ellos, aquellos obligados a permanecer en el suelo intentamos mantener nuestro equilibrio, yo teniendo mejores resultados… La tierra colapsó sobre sí misma, formando un profundo cráter que parecía perderse en la oscuridad. Chico Bestia tentativamente se asomó por la orilla, mirando hacia abajo.

"Muy bien, ¿alguien quiere decirme qué fue eso?" Su pregunta fue respondida cuando una pequeña luz se comenzó a formar en el fondo. Empezó como una sola y ardiente luz, pero rápidamente se transformó en dos, y luego aún más rápido eran 100, para después explotar en número hasta que lucían como si fueran un ardiente río en el fondo del hoyo. Fue entonces que se volvió claro qué producía la luz y el miedo fue conocido.

Seres de puro fuego, sus llamas ondeando y liberándose de sus propios cuerpos se levantaban de la profundidad de la Tierra, sus formas reuniéndose a nuestro alrededor, muchos de ellos permaneciendo tras Slade, un ejército infernal bajo el liderazgo de su retorcido general. El tipo rió mientras observaba a Raven, cuyos ojos se movían entre los seres demoniacos y él.

"No tienen oportunidad Titanes. Es tiempo de terminar este pequeño juego. Ha sido divertido. Veamos a donde nos lleva todo esto." Su mirada estaba puesta sobre mí cuando terminó su comentario y le respondí con igual fuerza, mi resolución de luchar sólo terminaría cuando mi cuerpo ya no respirara.

"Titanes… ¡Vamos!" La batalla por Raven y por el Universo había comenzado.

Los Titanes peleaban bien con la ayuda del reforzado sistema de seguridad de Cyborg, segando una tras otra las semillas infernales, pero rápidamente se me hizo claro que no estábamos ganando. Por cada monstruo de fuego destruido, otros diez se levantaban del suelo para tomar su lugar, reduciendo con rapidez cualquier lugar al pelear por su numerosa cantidad. La isla de la torre se había convertido en una tierra de fuego, pareciendo una especie de pagano faro en el cielo. Hice lo mejor por mantener un ojo en Raven mientras luchaba por la vida, la razón de este ataque e instantáneamente noto algo: los monstruos no la atacan. Están evitando a Raven, enfocando su atención en los otros Titanes, dando su mejor esfuerzo para fastidiarnos. Las criaturas no se arriesgarían a lastimar el portal de su maestro.

Raven daba todo en la lucha, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía bloquear las formas no-corpóreas de los súbditos de su Padre, limitando su poder a usar el entorno a su alrededor para atacar. Sin embargo, usaba la mayor parte de su tiempo proporcionando defensa para los otros contra las implacables ondas de fuego que seguían viniendo. Raven gruñía más y más desesperada a cada momento y lentamente se dio cuenta de que sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer… lo que las últimas palabras de Azar le habían dado a entender.

Yo daba todo a pesar de que mi cansancio con lentitud alcanzaba su cúlmine, para luchar hacia donde estaba Slade, quien aún no se había movido, sólo observaba entretenido, lo que me molestaba aún más. Los Titanes estaban perdiendo, y Slade ni siquiera había movido un dedo.

Arrojé unos discos congelantes, atrapando a docenas de enemigos en el helado ataque, seguido de birdarangs explosivos para romper las estatuas congeladas antes de que se derritieran. El camino a Slade ahora estaba despejado. Corrí hacia él sin dudar, saltando alto en el aire, liberé todos los birdarangs explosivos que pude hacia mi blanco. Un gran estallido hizo erupción y de nuevo fui forzado a usar mi capa para protegerme de las llamas que amenazaban con comerme vivo.

Sin embargo, sabía que ese asalto no terminaría con Slade, no después de todo lo que he visto. Miré a mis alrededores, buscando el ataque que sabía vendría. Los demonios de fuego parecían alejarse de mí, evadiendo mi presencia así como habían evitado a Raven. Sabía que era por Slade.

El ataque vino desde atrás, nunca lo vi venir. Un puño se estrelló contra mi espalda, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se detuviera, y no pude evitar caer sobre mis rodillas.

"Muy lento Robin, siempre muy lento." Forcé mi cuerpo a rodar hacia delante, logrando voltear mi posición y ahora de frente en donde Slade debería estar. No estaba allí y en vez de él, una patada me dio en el costado, quitándome el aliento.

"En verdad extraño cuando aún eras un reto Robin, pero me he vuelto más fuerte y tú… te has vuelto más débil. Es una lástima que nunca abrazaras quien eres realmente, pero quien sabe, quizás aún tenga una oportunidad de verlo."

"Tú no sabes nada sobre mí." Logré decir con mi aliento entrecortado y los dientes apretados.

"Eres tú quien no sabe. Te conozco Robin así como tú me conoces. Somos lo mismo, es así de simple."

"No lo soy." Me levanté, listo para entregar un devastador puñetazo, pero Slade simplemente lo atrapó en su mano. Me golpeó con la rodilla en el pecho tres veces y luego me arrojó con facilidad sobre su hombro, me vi golpeando dolorosamente el suelo. Los monstruos habían forzado a Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg a estar en el mismo punto, y ahora nos rodeaban a los cuatro, sin lugar donde escapar. A pesar del dolor atravesando mi cuerpo, pude escuchar la voz de Raven, todos la oímos, tranquila pero demandante.

"Iré contigo Salde. Detén el ataque y deja a mis amigos en paz." Más rápido de lo que debería me puse de pie, queriendo correr hacia Raven y Slade, pero las hordas del mal me rodearon junto a los otros para mantenernos al margen.

"¡Raven no! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Aléjate de él!" Raven no dio señales de escucharme, o a mis súplicas o la de los otros Titanes. Slade sonrió ante las palabras de Raven.

"Eso es aceptable niña. Con tu cooperación, ellos ya no son un problema para mí o tu Padre. Se les permitirá vivir… al menos por un poco más." Raven asintió en reluctante aceptación pero sabía, que era la única forma. Raven se alejó de Slade y comenzó a flotar hacia los otros, el mar de fuego dividiéndose mientras se movía, formando obedientes filas de sirvientes. Eventualmente la joven se encontró a unos metros enfrente de sus amigos, su familia, su vida.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Raven? No puedes ir con él. Debemos seguir luchando… tenemos que…"

"No Robin. Esta pelea ha terminado. No se puede ganar. Ahora por fin lo entiendo… fue un esfuerzo inútil intentar escapar de mi destino. Tengo que completar lo que debo hacer o nunca escaparé."

"¿Entiendes lo que estás diciendo Raven? ¿¡Lo haces! No puedes dejar que Slade gane. ¡No puedes permitir que tu Padre sea libre! No puedes…" Me sorprendí cuando Raven rápidamente flotó hacia mí, su dedo presionando contra mis labios para silenciarme. Su voz gentil como nunca la he oído, los otros Titanes sólo eran capaces de observar, inseguros de qué decir o hacer, continuamente mirando a los enemigos que al parecer ya no parecían estar interesados en ellos, su atención sólo sobre Raven.

"Shhhhhhh Robin. Sé lo que estoy diciendo… confía en mí, lo sé. Esto tiene que ser completado… simplemente tiene que serlo…" Fui incapaz de alejarme de los ojos de Raven. Estaban llenos de la más verdadera convicción que jamás haya visto en los ojos de alguien. Su mano dejó mi boca y con gentileza se posó a un lado de mi rostro, cariñosamente permaneciendo allí.

"Robin… mi destino tiene que ser completado, pero una vez que lo haga… no hay nada escrito de lo que sucederá… no hay profecía, nada escrito en piedra. Todo será posible y… Robin… te dejo todo ese futuro, dejo toda mi esperanza contigo."

"Raven, no entiendo. Esto es una locura. No te dejaré ir. Me escuchaste, no te dejaré ir." Sujeté la mano de Raven, apretándola con fuerza entre la mía. Raven sólo seguía observando con implacable fuerza en sus ojos.

"Lo sé Robin…" Una oleada de energía negra de repente se disparó desde el cuerpo de Raven hacia el mío y luego de inmediato volé hacia donde estaban los otros tres Titanes. Pude escucharlos detrás de mí colapsando en el suelo aunque yo tercamente me rehusaba a caer a pesar de que mi cuerpo y mente protestaban, me rehusaba a dejar ir a Raven. Mi visión continuaba decayendo al igual que mi fuerza.

"Raven…" El nombre apenas escapó de mi boca, todo mi cuerpo sin querer cooperar, incapaz de reconocer la ligera humedad en los hermosos ojos de Raven.

"Lo sé Robin… sé que no me dejarías ir. Lo siento…" Y con eso, finalmente caí en la inconciencia, uniéndome a los otros Titanes en el suelo. Raven no podía apartar la vista de sus amigos aunque mantuvo sus emociones muy profundo en su interior. Apenas había notado a Slade, quien ahora estaba tras ella, hasta que habló.

"Qué conmovedor, pero en verdad debemos partir. Creo que tu Padre ya ha esperado demasiado."

"Maldito por esto Slade… maldito por hacerme hacer esto. Espero que te quemes en el Infierno por la eternidad por hacer esto."

"Niña… ya he estado en el Infierno y no planeo regresar pronto." Slade giró, caminando hacia su destino, y con una última mirada a sus caídos amigos, Raven volteó para seguir al emisario de su Padre hacia la culminación de su existencia.

Raven silenciosamente siguió a Slade mientras la guiaba hacia la Tierra, por una sinuosa escalera de piedra, el aire continuaba haciéndose más y más caliente. El mismo mundo comenzaba a cambiar y a moldearse mientras el creciente poder de Trigon y su influencia se manifestaban en esta dimensión. El Infierno estaba llegando a la Tierra y con tristeza, Raven sabía qué debía hacerse.

Mientras caminaban el único sonido era el de la armadura de Slade que hacía eco con cada paso que daba, Raven y los monstruos de fuego flotando a un lado. Su número había disminuido aunque Raven sabía que aún estaban afuera en alguna parte, más que si hubieran regresado al área de su ardiente nacimiento para esperar la liberación de su maestro. Sus números eran cerca de lo infinito, sólo limitado por la fuerza de la malevolencia de su Padre, lo que no tenía igual.

Eventualmente, las escaleras terminaron en una gran habitación circular. Ruinas antiguas se alineaban en las paredes, reconociendo aquellas que fueron marcadas en su cuerpo en su cumpleaños. En el centro, irradiando nada más que pura maldad había una gran garra de piedra levantándose desde el suelo, la oscura mano del mismo Trigon.

"Este es el lugar Raven aunque estoy seguro que es un hecho descaradamente obvio para ti." Raven le dirigió una enojada mirada al presumido Slade, quien continuaba molestándola incluso después de que había ganado.

"También debería ser descaradamente obvio para ti Slade que tu parte en esto ha terminado, ya no eres útil." Con esas palabras, los ardientes monstruos que los seguían rodearon al villano, atrapándolo con sus llameantes brazos. Raven no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto.

"Traición… qué inesperado." El ojo de Slade no demostraba sorpresa y su voz estaba llena de sarcasmo. Los monstruos con su prisionero comenzaron a hundirse en el suelo mientras Raven observaba.

"Adiós por ahora Raven, aunque no creas que después de la última vez no estaría preparado para otra traición." Raven no sospechaba lo que Slade podría hacer, sin notar el pequeño anillo dorado que el tipo apretaba en su mano.

Con ellos fuera, Raven comenzó a reunir su energía, centrándose para lo que debía hacer.

El viaje de Slade eventualmente llegó a su fin en un lugar muy familiar, el lugar en donde habló con quien le había dado su poder. Los monstruos de fuego se fueron con rapidez, dejándolo solo con cuatro ojos ardientes sobre él.

"Tonto mortal. ¿En verdad pensaste que cumpliría con mi parte del trato una vez que tu misión fuera completada?"

"Entonces supongo que no me darás mi recompensa. Oh bueno, creo que sólo tendré que tomarla por la fuerza." Fuego se formó en las manos de Slade y comenzó a lanzarlo con furia a los grandes ojos, aunque fue rápidamente obvio que no tenía efecto, el poder que poseía no era capaz de afectar a quien se lo dio.

"Hmm… era de esperarse, pero no puedo culpar a un hombre por intentar." Energía roja se dirigió a Slade y de inmediato éste se vio encerrado en el ataque, todo su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera siendo rasgado átomo por átomo. Incluso el inhumano de Slade no pudo resistir la necesidad de gritar en dolor, aunque en su mente sonreía con arrogancia, sabiendo que sobreviviría esto por el anillo en su dedo, sabiendo que era tiempo de promulgar sus propios planes para el futuro.

Mientras tanto, Raven se acercaba al punto del no regreso, sintiendo el poder necesario en su interior. Observaba a la mano en medio del cuarto y flotó sobre ésta, tomando su posición. De algún modo simplemente sabía qué hacer, su lado oscuro tomando gran control mientras hablaba.

"El olvido por fin ha pasado. Yo, la hija del mal con nada más que odio e ira en mi corazón, voluntariamente libero lo que ha sido encerrado en su propia oscuridad. Levántate Trigon, regresa por fin al mundo de los Mortales y siega un gran sacrificio con quienes se te oponen." Las rojas marcas brillaron sobre el cuerpo de Raven, causándole un inimaginable dolor, un incontenible tormento. Todo el cuerpo se encendió con el mismo color de las marcas y Raven liberó un grito sobrenatural, junto con toda la energía oscura que fluía a través de ella. En un instante, Raven, la hija de Trigon, ya no existía y la oscuridad fue libre una vez más.

Robin P.O.V:

Lentamente recuperé la conciencia, la última imagen del rostro de Raven aún en mi cabeza, sus últimas palabras aún corriendo por mi cerebro. Sabía que Raven no se había rendido, sabía que había un motivo para lo que hizo, sólo necesitaba averiguarlo. Me levanté con un quejido y de inmediato noté el cambiante escenario a mi alrededor. El cielo parecía estar completamente negro, sin estrellas visibles a pesar de no haber nubes, y destellos de rayos carmesí rasgaban el cielo. Una pesadez parecía estar en el aire, haciendo difícil el respirar. Luego noté que los otros Titanes también regresaban a la realidad. Cyborg fue el primero en levantarse.

"¿Qué demonios me golpeó? Siento como si me hubiera aplastado un camión." Respondí de forma sombría.

"Fue Raven… ella fue quien nos noqueó." Chico Bestia y Starfire mientras se levantaban dijeron lo mismo.

"¿Por qué Raven haría eso?" Meneé la cabeza ligeramente.

"No lo sé, pero tenía sus razones. Pude verlo en sus ojos, ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo."

"¡Pero dijo que iba a liberar a su Padre! ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Por qué nos condenaría a todos?" Miré a Starfire.

"Starfire… te prometo que no estamos condenados. Hoy no moriremos. El mundo no se acabará… ¡habrá un mañana!" De repente lo que sonó como una masiva explosión, hizo temblar a todo el mundo, los Titanes estaban otra vez en el suelo.

"Eso no pudo ser bueno." La respuesta vino como un gran ser de piel roja levantándose de la Tierra. Sus extraños cuernos, cabello blanco y cuatro ojos ardientes eran claros de ver mientras su increíble tamaño sobrepasaba todas las construcciones cercanas.

"Tampoco quiero morir Robin, pero creo que él tiene algo que decir al respecto." Un increíble rugido hizo eco en el mundo cuando el Señor Oscuro del Mal hacía su presencia conocida en el reino mortal una vez más.

"Al fin libertad. Ahora este mundo es mío." Sólo podía observar en horror mientras una gran onda de fuego explotaba desde la forma de Trigon y se dirigía a nosotros. No había nada que pudiéramos hacer. Grité el nombre de Raven mientras éramos consumidos, todo un mundo acabado en sólo un momento.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

Trigon respiraba pesadamente por la liberación de su destructivo poder, el gran demonio tenía problemas para regular su aliento aunque no podía evitar darse cuenta que estaba respirando aire de esta dimensión… aire que era lentamente contaminado con sulfuro y azufre. Trigon avanzó unos lentos y pesados pasos, el suelo crujiendo y quejándose bajo su increíble peso. Gruñó profundo ante el cansancio que asolaba su enorme y rojizo cuerpo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era libre… libre una vez más para diezmar las dimensiones de los mortales para sus propios y retorcidos deseos, sin embargo su libertad venía con un costo temporal. Su escape desde la dimensión en que estaba sellado requirió mucha energía, la separación del lugar en donde residió por tanto tiempo lo había dejado con sólo una fracción de su vasto poder.

Trigon había usado mucho del poder que le quedaba luego de su liberación para destruir el planeta al cual llegó. Quería asegurarse de que nadie sobreviviera para oponérsele en su débil estado, a pesar de saber que no había nadie lo suficientemente fuerte en este mundo para siquiera molestarlo.

Trigon llegó a su destino y colapsó contra la estructura en forma de T, acomodando su cuerpo, sus brazos colgando débilmente contra los costados de la torre. Este lugar podría actuar como su trono, una vergüenza final para aquellos que decidieron luchar contra él… por su desgraciada hija, o lo que quedara de ella. Cualquiera que hubiera mirado a Trigon mientras se sentaba, la forma en que sus brazos colgaban, la forma en que su cabeza se apoyaba contra la T, cualquiera hubiera tenido la sensación de ver algún tipo de retorcida crucifixión más que el lugar de descanso del más malevolente y malvado ser que jamás haya existido.

Trigon cerró sus cuatro ojos por un segundo antes de repentinamente abrirlos, estrechándolos en una mirada demoníaca. Sentía… vida. Apretó los dientes en su reacción más cercana a lo que podría llamarse shock. Cuatro mortales aún existían en este carbonizado y ardiente Infierno de planeta, y Trigon fácilmente podía reconocerlos como los cuatro que estuvieron al lado de su hija. De algún modo sabía que su portal era responsable de esta ocurrencia… algún tipo de último intento inútil para rehusar su destino.

Su apretada mandíbula se convirtió en una siniestra sonrisa. Sabía que esas criaturas no tenían el poder de destruirlo siquiera en su estado de debilidad y ninguno conocía o poseía la magia para sellarlo una vez más. Su sonrisa se agrandó sólo un poco, casi luciendo como si estuviera sonriendo de felicidad. Esos mortales… lo proveerían de la primera diversión real que haya tenido en una eternidad. Una risa oscura hizo eco por todo el planeta… la población del mundo ahora atrapada en piedra por siempre incapaces de oírla… aunque algunas desafortunadas almas sobrevivientes maldecían el escuchar algo tan terrible.

Robin P.O.V:

Con claridad podía sentir la interminable llama mientras intentaba consumir la carne de mis huesos, podía sentir el crudo e implacable calor que buscaba convertirme en cenizas, sin embargo ni una vez sentí en verdad el Fuego Infernal. Ni una vez fui tocado, ninguno de nosotros lo fue. Una barrera de una energía negra familiar rodeaba a todos los Titanes, protegiéndolos por completo de la ira de Trigon aunque era impactante que la energía fluyera desde cada uno de nuestros cuerpos.

Tan rápido como la pared de llamas fue creada, se fue, moviéndose tras nosotros para continuar su camino de despiadada destrucción a través del mundo. La energía negra se disipó a nuestro alrededor, una vez más exponiéndonos al ahora corrupto y destruido ambiente de lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso planeta azul. Todo… todo fue simplemente destruido, el aire pesado y ardiente contra mi garganta mientras inhalaba, ríos de lava reemplazando el alguna vez agua cristalina, y ahora el cielo era de un ardiente rojo. El mundo estaba muerto… aún así los Titanes todavía vivían. Apreté mis puños mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba. Cuatro de los Titanes aún seguían con vida… y la quinta… no lo sé.

Volteé a observar a los otros tres Titanes, cada uno en un evidente estado de shock. Los ojos de Cyborg, uno humano, uno mecánico, continuaban escaneando los alrededores, una sombría mirada en su rostro. Chico Bestia de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza para mirar el caos sólo para volver a mirar el piso. Starfire, la única de nosotros que no había nacido en este planeta, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, sus brazos envolviendo con fuerza su cuerpo, una mirada de devastación total en su rostro. Era doloroso de observar.

"¿Todos están bien?" Nadie respondió aunque en verdad no esperaba que lo hicieran. Todos estaban físicamente bien, podía ver eso con facilidad, pero emocionalmente... espiritualmente todos estábamos quebrados. El mundo se había ido, Trigon fue liberado, y Raven… Raven estaba… saqué los pensamientos de mi cabeza. Ella estaba viva… tenía que estarlo. Nunca aceptaría otra cosa. Dejó suficiente de su poder en nosotros para protegernos del ataque de su Padre y en mi corazón sabía que nunca nos ayudaría a vivir si esto… si todo esto a mi alrededor sería todo lo que veríamos… todo lo que tendríamos que soportar. Nos salvó porque esto no ha terminado… dejó su esperanza conmigo y no me detendría hasta regresársela.

Levanté la vista y vi a Starfire no más de 30 centímetros enfrente de mí, sus ojos fijos en mi persona, su cuerpo temblando notoriamente. Pude ver lágrimas comenzando a rodar por sus mejillas. Seguí a mi corazón. La abracé y de inmediato comenzó a sollozar, su rostro enterrado en mi hombro cerca de mi cuello, sus brazos envolviéndome con fuerza. Yo simplemente la apoyé lo mejor que pude.

"No es justo Robin… no es justo. ¿Por qué un mundo tan hermoso tiene que ser destruido? ¿Por qué Raven tuvo que dejarnos? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir?" Comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, su agarre incluso se volvió doloroso aunque yo no estaba exactamente registrando el dolor. Las palabras que dijo, Raven… morir… era doloroso de escuchar.

Me decidí contra esa posible realidad y con gentileza alejé a Starfire para mirarla a los ojos, mi mano tomando la suya, la otra con suavidad levantando su cabeza, una escena que me recordaba enormemente a una que sucedió en lo que parece mucho tiempo en la cocina de la torre de los Titanes. Creo que fue la última vez en que en verdad sujeté a Starfire. Sus ojos por fin enfocándose en los míos.

"Star… esto no ha terminado. Raven… Raven no se ha ido. Simplemente no se pudo haber ido, porque nunca se hubiera ido dejándonos a todos… no de esta forma. La encontraremos Star… la encontraremos y el mundo regresará a la forma en que era… un cálido y hermoso lugar donde todos podamos estar juntos." Podía sentir los ojos de Starfire arder con intensidad en ese momento y con su otra mano arregló unos mechones errantes de cabello en mi frente.

"Necesitas encontrarla ¿no es así Robin?... tienes mucho que decirle…" Bajó su cabeza un poco. "Lo entiendo…" Ella sabía… ella sabía. De nuevo fui con mi corazón. Abracé otra vez a Starfire y susurré en su oído.

"Tienes razón Star… no puedo negarlo, pero tú… te necesito aquí. Tampoco podría vivir sin ti a mi lado. Te quiero Star, eres una de las mejores amigas que podría soñar tener." Un pequeño sonido escapó de los labios de Starfire.

"Creo… creo que puedo vivir con eso. También te quiero mucho… amigo Robin." Nos aferramos al otro por un silencioso momento en el páramo apocalíptico, simplemente estando allí. Starfire se alejó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro aunque algunas lágrimas aún estaban en sus ojos esmeralda.

"Ahora encontremos a Raven." Sonreí de forma cálida e iba a responder pero alguien se adelantó, alguien a quien no quería escuchar en este momento o en algún otro por el resto de mi existencia, sin importar cuanto durara.

"Odio interrumpir este momento, pero tengo que concordar con sus deberes. Sería lo mejor encontrar a la hija de mi antiguo empleador… bueno lo que sea que quede de ella." Estaba seguro que todos a mi alrededor vieron rojo ante el sonido de la voz de Slade y la mía casi me pareció inhumana cuando grité su nombre. Starfire fue la primera en atacar, su furia fundamentada ardiendo con intensidad. Slade no hizo nada para moverse.

Starbolts lo impactaron seguidas de un devastador puñetazo usando toda la fuerza superior de la belleza Tamaraniana quien, poniéndolo en palabras simples, estaba harta. Slade se estrelló con los restos de un edificio. Chico Bestia lo siguió convertido en rinoceronte, incrustando más al bastardo en el muro, unos crujidos de la pared así como de su cuerpo pudieron escucharse. Cyborg cargó su cañón sónico, colocando mucho poder en éste y apuntó a Slade.

"Vas a pagar por todo esto hijo de perra. Voy a arrancarte tu maldita cabeza."

"Cyborg… ¡alto!" Todos giraron a verme, confusión en sus ojos, ira aún en sus rostros. Repetí mi orden aunque sus miraban aún no cambiaban.

"¡Por qué!"

"Porque por mucho que odie admitirlo, lo conozco Cy, y si estuviera aquí para pelear, estaríamos en muchos problemas. No ha hecho nada por atacarnos, y eso significa que está aquí por algo más. ¿Es eso cierto Slade?" Observé al hombre que con lentitud se colocaba de pie, su cuerpo crujiendo a la normalidad. De forma arrogante se sacudió el polvo y me pregunté si es que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

"Eres tan astuto como siempre Robin. Estoy aquí por algo más. Estoy aquí para proponer un trato… una alianza si quieren, contra nuestro enemigo común." Chico Bestia fue el que gritó.

"¿Nuestro enemigo? Eras tú el que trabajaba para él. Eres tan responsable de esto como lo es él."

"Eso sería correcto, pero es un punto irrelevante por el momento. Lo que importa ahora es sobrevivir, y tenemos mejor oportunidad de hacerlo trabajando juntos." Nadie hizo un sonido, todos, incluyendo Slade, esperaban a que yo dijera algo.

"¿Qué tienes que ofrecer Slade… qué trajiste a la mesa?" Los otros tres Titanes me miraron, una leve mirada dudosa en sus ojos, aunque no dijeron nada, dejando que su confiable líder manejara esto.

"Traigo conmigo conocimiento, un plan, y un regalo especial que ayudará a que todo suceda." Sé que está sonriendo confiadamente bajo su maldita máscara.

"Escuchémoslo Slade. ¿Qué tienes planeado?"

"Trigon es libre, eso es simplemente un hecho. Sin embargo, en estos momentos está muy débil, susceptible a la derrota aunque sólo por un corto periodo mientras su increíble poder continua regresando con cada momento que pasa." Cyborg habló.

"Bueno, entonces qué estamos esperando. Sólo pateemos su trasero antes que se recupere." Slade ondeó una mano hacia Cyborg como si estuviera tratando con un niño idiota.

"Él aún es más fuerte que nosotros, pero hay uno que queda que podría ser más fuerte. Es a ella a quien debemos encontrar."

"Raven."

"Correcto Robin. Su misión de convertirse en el portal está completa, la hija maldita de Trigon ya no existe, pero una parte de ella aún existe, rehusándose a perecer junto con ese fragmento. Ella puede ser la llave para derrotar a Trigon y sobrevivir todo esto." Otro momento de silencio antes de que yo respondiera.

"¿Cuál es el plan Slade?" De nuevo sabía que estaba sonriendo ante la facilidad con que yo seguía todo esto.

"Sé dónde puede estar y estoy dispuesto a llevar a uno de ustedes a ella."

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué sólo a uno de nosotros?"

"Trigon está débil, pero no es ciego. Él lo ve todo cuando quiere y estoy seguro que para ahora ya ha notado sus presencias vivas. Tres de ustedes necesitan distraerlo, alejar su mirada de mí y el otro, así podremos llegar a nuestro destino sin que él ni sus hordas de demonios vengan tras nosotros."

"Sería un suicidio inminente para que sólo tres miembros de mi equipo se enfrenten contra él en el tiempo que se necesita hacer todo esto." Le di a Slade una ligera sonrisa engreída.

"Imagino que tienes algo que ayudará con este pequeño problema." A Slade no se le escapa nada.

"Por supuesto." Extendió su mano, un pequeño anillo dorado con marcas rojas visibles en él.

"Este es el anillo de Azar, forjado por el único sobreviviente del aprisionamiento de Trigon, la maestra de tu Raven. Incluso yo no estoy seguro de cómo terminó en este planeta, pero fue aún más fortuito que terminara en mi posesión. Garantiza a quien lo use un gran poder de protección contra la ira de Trigon, y debería darle a débiles como ustedes una oportunidad de tener éxito en su misión." Todos miraban al pequeño anillo con una ligera sensación de asombro, aunque de inmediato la deshice. Caminé con confianza y lo tomé de la mano de Slade. Su mirada se encontró con la mía cuando lo hice.

"Yo seré quien vaya con Slade a encontrar a Raven y les prometo a todos que la traeré en una pieza." Parecía como si todos quisieran protestar por un segundo, pero no lo hicieron. Tomé la mano de Starfire, quien miraba al piso, y cerré su puño alrededor del anillo.

"Te encomiendo nuestra mejor esperanza Starfire. Por favor cuídate. Por favor todos ustedes cuídense." Cyborg y Chico Bestia colocaron sus manos en mis hombros, Starfire levantó la vista con una sonrisa en su rostro. Todos simplemente nos miramos por un momento, las mismas pequeñas sonrisas reservadas para cada uno. El momento fue finalmente roto por la voz de mando de Slade.

"¡Robin! ¡Ven!" Volteé mi cabeza para encontrar a Slade ya en camino. Le di a todos una última mirada antes de marchar tras Slade, corriendo para encontrar lo que había perdido.

Slade y yo caminamos a través de un árido paisaje, todo era lo mismo. Todas las personas con el horror en sus rostros atrapados en piedra, de la misma forma en que estaba Terra. Era una vista escalofriante. Seguía a Slade desde unos metros de distancia, nunca quitándole los ojos de encima, una pregunta persistente en mi mente. Finalmente me detuve y Slade dio unos pasos más antes de darse cuenta que no me estaba moviendo.

"Hay algo en tu mente niño." Fue una declaración, no una pregunta.

"Te conozco Slade, te conozco muy bien, y sé que hay algo más aquí. Dijiste que esto era sobre sobrevivir, pero siempre hay algo más contigo, siempre hay algo debajo de la superficie… detrás de la máscara si quieres. ¿Qué es Slade? ¿Qué es lo estás buscando?" Slade lentamente volteó, sus brazos tras su espalda como siempre, su ojo sobre mí.

"Tienes razón Robin, aunque he llegado a esperar eso de ti. Siempre hay algo más."

Ya habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos y varios cientos de metros en la Tierra hasta que por fin llegamos al fondo de este retorcido paisaje. La temperatura era increíble aunque parecía que no le molestaba a Slade en lo absoluto, pero intentaba mirar más allá de él. Llegamos a un pequeño bote de madera aparcado tranquilamente en un río de llamas. Slade comenzó a caminar con entretenimiento en su voz, una de las pocas veces que en verdad escuchaba ese tono y que no involucraba victoria contra los Titanes.

"Al parecer es momento de cruzar el Río Styx. Estás dispuesto para enfrentar el desafío mi niño. Esta es un experiencia de una vez en la vida." No respondí, sólo me acerqué al frágil bote, una pequeña parte de mí esperando a que se cayera en el fondo del infierno, una pequeña parte de mí deseándolo también. Una vez ambos arriba, Slade comenzó a empujar el bote, ninguno diciendo nada. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más y fue cuando lo oí… los gritos de los condenados. Las llamas a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a moverse por voluntad propia y pronto formaron los demonios de fuego que Slade una vez comandó, una docena de ellos ahora enfrentándonos en un punto en verdad muy malo. Había poca superficie a nuestro alrededor y el bote nunca sobreviviría a un solo ataque de sus feroces miembros.

Slade y yo simultáneamente extendimos nuestras varas-bo.

"Allí es a donde vamos." Slade apuntó a la entrada de una cueva tenuemente iluminada al otro lado de los monstruos de fuego.

"Bien, entonces sigamos moviéndonos. No creo que le quede mucho al bote." Nuestros repentinos movimientos causaron que la tambaleante barca comenzara a romperse. Ambos salimos saltando, para aterrizar al mismo tiempo en el trozo más cercano de roca. Los demonios convergiendo sobre nosotros.

El horriblemente perturbador hecho de que estaba peleando muy bien y coordinado lado a lado con Slade no me pasó desapercibido a pesar del peligro y hubieron momentos en que era incapaz de concentrarme en la tarea a hacer, mi mente divagando con otras cosas. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo a pesar del implacable calor que había. Finalmente derrotamos al último monstruo y aterrizó en la orilla de donde estuvimos peleando para llegar.

"Eso fue divertido. Exactamente como debe ser Robin, ¿no estás de acuerdo?" No pude responder. De la nada, un último demonio apareció, emergiendo de la pared al lado de Slade. Salió, atacándolo en la cara, su máscara se desprendió y él retrocedió. Con apenas un movimiento, mi vara-bo estaba volando, atravesando al monstruo y luego se estancó en la pared. La energía que mantenía junta a la criatura desapareció, convirtiéndose en nada.

Miré a Slade y mi sangre se heló completamente, excepto por la continua sensación de ardor en mi mano. Aquí estaba, la primera oportunidad de observar el rostro oculto de mi mayor enemigo, de por fin ver quien era realmente y aún así eso no pasó. Mirándome estaba un cráneo sin piel ni carne, un solo ojo brillando rojo era la única señal de vida, la otra cuenca vacía aunque tenía una irregular cicatriz atravesándole.

"¿Qué diablos eres tú?" Logré decir mientras Slade me daba una última mirada antes de recoger su máscara y asegurarla sobre su rostro.

"Es sólo un inconveniente menor Robin, nada de que preocuparse." Apuntó hacia un camino rocoso que se perdía a la derecha.

"Es tiempo que mantenga mi parte del trato. Siguiendo ese camino encontrarás lo que estás buscando. Te deseo suerte niño."

"Qué… ¿no vienes conmigo Slade?" Una ligera risa.

"Tengo otro camino que seguir por el momento, uno aún más profundo. Tengo que ir y obtener lo que originalmente se me prometió por ese demonio traicionero, y en verdad intento que cumpla con nuestro arreglo."

"Espero que no te arrepientas Slade." Fijamos miradas, ojo con ojos.

"Lo sé Robin, pero nunca fallo en obtener lo que deseo. Adiós por ahora." Con eso volteó y caminó, adentrándose más en el Infierno. Sacudí los escalofríos de mi cuerpo y me dirigí hacia el camino que me había indicado tan rápido como pude. Era tiempo de encontrar a Raven.

Eventualmente encontré lo que sabía era el lugar que estaba buscando. Adelante, había una oscura y destruida iglesia, una iglesia que reconocí muy bien. Este tenía que ser el lugar, no había duda de ello. Con cuidado entré, las puertas rotas colgando de las bisagras, sin presentar obstáculo alguno. El lugar estaba oscuro, sucio, muerto, y no pude encontrar alguna señal de mi encapuchada azul Raven. ¿Todo esto había sido para nada? ¿Slade me traicionó y sólo me usó para ayudarlo a llegar a su destino? Meneé la cabeza. No, Slade no había mentido. Lo sabía.

Capté un rápido movimiento de blanco en la periferia, casi imperceptible, pero estaba allí. En un instante estaba en el punto en donde lo había visto. Me dirigí hacia una banca volteada e inhalé en sorpresa. Acurrucada debajo de ésta,vestida por completo en un leotardo y capa blancos estaba una pequeña niña, posiblemente no mayor de 8 años. Me miró con unos grandes y aterrados ojos amatista, temblando en miedo y yo sólo pude decir un nombre.

"Raven…" Se estremeció en miedo ante el sonido de mi voz y sentí mi corazón suavizarse ante la vista. Slade no mintió. Ya no era la hija de Trigon porque esta… esta niña nunca podría tener una pizca de esa cosa en su interior. Lentamente me agaché con la más gentil, amable y no amenazadora sonrisa que pude poner.

"Hola. No estoy aquí para lastimarte pequeña. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. ¿Sabes quién soy?" La niñita espió desde su capucha que se había colocado para cubrirse a sí misma. Miré mientras tentativamente meneaba la cabeza en un gesto de negación y sentí que mi corazón se partió un poco.

"Está bien. Mi nombre es Robin. Soy uno de los chicos buenos. Estoy aquí para protegerte de todos los monstruos. No te gustan los monstruos, ¿no es así?" La niña de nuevo meneó la cabeza, temblando un poco más.

"Bueno te prometo que no dejaré que se acerquen a ti de nuevo si vienes conmigo. ¿Quieres venir conmigo pequeña?" Su rostro era completamente inseguro, su pequeño cuerpo temblando incluso en el calor extremo de este lugar, pero dócilmente asintió con su cabeza. Mi sonrisa se alargó lo más que pudo.

"Esa es una buena niña." Estiré mi mano derecha muy lento para no asustarla.

"Entonces vamos pequeña. Saquémoste de este lugar. Hay más personas que quiero que conozcas. Ellos también son buenos como yo y sé que adorarían tener a una dulce niñita como tú como su amiga." Sonreí cuando vi un pequeño sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas mientras tomaba mi mano. Sentir su pequeña mano en la mía fue el único buen sentimiento que en verdad tuve desde que dejé a los Titanes, desde que me fui junto a Slade.

Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg se aproximaron a la figura de Trigon que estaba descansando, un miedo increíble en sus interiores. Habían enfrentado varios demonios de fuego en su camino hasta aquí aunque gracias al anillo, las criaturas se desvanecían al segundo en que se acercaban. Ese hecho les dio un poco de confianza de que podrían sobrevivir a todo esto, o por lo menos lo suficiente para que Robin regresara con Raven. Finalmente, Trigon pareció notar a los tres mortales que se atrevían a aproximarse. Sus ojos se abrieron y enfocaron en ellos, miedo atravesando cada miembro de los Titanes, reales y robóticos.

"Oh son ustedes. Veo que intentan derrotarme. Seres idiotas. ¡Váyanse!" Con un increíble rugido, un rayo de energía roja salió de los cuatro ojos de Trigon dirigido directamente hacia los Titanes. Ellos ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de moverse, pero al final no necesitaban hacerlo. El rayo fue interceptado por una barrera de energía proveniente del anillo, los Titanes apenas notaron la onda de choque del impacto de ambas energías. No pudieron evitar sonreír mientras Trigon levantaba una ceja en curiosidad cuando notó las rojas marcas ardientes del anillo que usaba la pelirroja.

"Interesante… muy interesante. Veo que de alguna forma obtuvieron el Anillo de Azar. No importa. Su poder no puede protegerlos por siempre de mí y ciertamente no puede protegerlos de ustedes mismos." Trigon apenas movió una mano y un rayo de energía negra se dirigió hacia los Titanes. De nuevo no se movieron, esperando que el poder del anillo los protegiera. No lo hizo. La energía negra no encontró resistencia y golpeó a Starfire directo en el pecho. Pasó a través de ella hacia Cyborg y luego hacia Chico Bestia, todos gritando de dolor. Cuando finalmente levantaron la mirada, sus ojos confundidos cruzaron miradas con los ojos fríos de ellos mismos.

Mi mano permanecía sujeta con la de la niña que había encontrado en las profundidades de la Tierra al interior de las ruinas de una iglesia. Era la misma en donde le rogué a Dios, quien no escuchó, me diera la fuerza para proteger a Raven. Esta niña… ¿era Raven? Creía que lo era… bueno por lo menos una parte de ella. Era la niña inocente que nunca existió a causa del destino oscuro que estuvo allí desde el momento en que nació. Esta era Raven, por fin libre de la despiadada infección del más puro de los males. Esta era Raven y yo debía asegurar que regresara con su familia en una pieza. Ella dijo que me había dado su esperanza para el futuro… y si esta… esta niña era su futuro… entonces me aseguraría que sobreviviera.

Continué nuestro viaje a través de las entrañas del ardiente dominio de bestias de fuego, haciendo lo mejor por permanecer en las sombras para evitar cualquier detección. No quería pelear con la pequeña Raven cerca porque sería difícil protegerla si me encontraba ocupado luchando contra el ataque de los demonios. Por lo que podría decir, esta Raven no tenía recuerdos de su tiempo con los Titanes… no tenía recuerdos de quién era ni tampoco poderes. Era vulnerable en muchos sentidos así que no esperaba que me ayudara en la pelea.

Pasamos a través de otro espacio estrecho y entramos a uno más abierto, que se parecía mucho a una cueva oscura. Era el primer lugar que no estaba caliente, dominado por fuego y corrientes de magma. Tenía una frialdad extraña, una que parecía cortarme directamente en mi interior. Di unos tentativos pasos, asegurándome que la pequeña Raven estuviera protegida detrás de mí, sentí algo mal, y luego… luego me di cuenta qué estaba mirando. Este cuarto… este lugar… era idéntico al de mis pesadillas. Frío suelo rocoso con interminables grietas en la Tierra y sin ninguna señal de fondo, y la atmósfera… la atmósfera aterradora y misteriosa… no había duda… este era el lugar.

Me preguntaba cómo, cómo era posible que este lugar creado de mi propia mente aterrada pudiera existir en el mundo real… existir aquí, en este exacto lugar y este exacto momento. Como si mis pensamientos fueran transmitidos al mundo, vino mi respuesta. El ruido sordo y profundo sacudió toda la zona y la pequeña Raven soltó un grito de miedo mientras colocaba sus manos a mi alrededor, enterrando su rostro en mi cuerpo, temblando un poco. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que el profundo sonido era de hecho una risa oscura… la risa de Trigon.

"Tonto… tonto mortal. ¿En verdad pensaste que no te noté? ¿en verdad pensaste que mis ojos que todo lo ven no observarían tu inútil esfuerzo de encontrar lo que quedó de mi portal? Ustedes criaturas en verdad me divierten… pensar que podrían oponerse a mí, pensar que podrían derrotarme." La pequeña Raven continuaba temblando contra mí, sus brazos de alguna forma encontrado una manera de apretarme con más fuerza, recordándome uno de los sobre-entusiastas abrazos de Starfire. Y por mi parte… no tenía idea de qué hacer en este momento. Me habían atrapado y en verdad no tenía un plan para esta particular contingencia. Por supuesto al parecer Trigon tenía ideas propias.

"Me eres familiar mortal. La oscuridad dentro de ti me recuerda a mi antiguo secuaz Slade. Encuentro difícil creer que un ser como tú siquiera se preocupe por el bienestar de esa cáscara de mi hija." Gruñí ante las acusaciones del monstruo.

"No soy nada como Slade. ¡Me escuchas! ¡Nada!" Una divertida risa.

"No pienses en cuestionarme mortal. Puedo verte claramente por lo que en verdad eres… a lo que estás dispuesto a llegar. Supongo que sólo tengo que probar mi punto… es momento de morir mortal, pero primero, me entretendrás." Sentí como si de repente hubiera electricidad en el aire y escuché un chillido terrible. Busque la fuente del sonido, pero debido al eco del lugar no pude identificar de donde venía.

De repente, vi una corriente de energía negra venir hacia mí y actuando por instinto, empuje a la pequeña Raven lejos, así no sería golpeada. La energía me dio y pasó justo a través de mi cuerpo. Mientras lo hacía, pude sentir un increíble dolor en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, como si literalmente se estuviera desgarrando. Dejé salir un grito mientras colapsaba sobre mis rodillas, pero tan rápido como el dolor vino, se fue. Recuperé el aliento y miré a Raven quien me observaba preocupada. Se arrastró hacia mí mientras yo continuaba intentando recuperar la compostura.

Me sorprendí cuando se pegó a mi lado con un suave abrazo y no pude evitar sonreír ante el acto inocente de la niña.

"Está bien Raven. Estoy bien." Con gentileza saqué sus brazos de mí y me puse de pie. Extendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse cuando de repente sentí algo… o alguien. Le di a Raven una mirada que decía que no se moviera y comencé a analizar los alrededores, intentando mantenerme lo más defensivo posible alrededor de Raven. De la nada, fuego salió de la tierra entre la pequeña distancia que había entre yo y Raven. Como si tuviera voluntad propia, comenzó a girar y moverse hasta que se transformó en una jaula ardiente alrededor de la aterrada niña, atrapándola en el interior.

Observé en un ligero estado de shock ante la ocurrencia aunque mi mente rápidamente comenzó a trabajar en cómo liberar a Raven de la prisión de fuego. Nunca había lidiado con algo como esto.

Apenas vi el ataque venir. Sólo doblándome hacia atrás en un ángulo casi imposible pude esquivar el destello de rojo. Regresé a posición vertical mientras unos mechones de mi cabello negro caían al suelo. Sentí todo mi cuerpo tensarse, colocándose en una estancia defensiva mientras buscaba al atacante. El ataque había sido rápido… increíblemente rápido.

"Muy lento. Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé." De inmediato reconocí la voz como la mía distorsionada.

"No es posible."

"Oh pero lo es, de hecho es muy posible." Emergiendo del delgado aire apareció un villano con ropas oscuras y una máscara de calavera sobre su rostro y más importante, una fuente de poder de zenotium en su cintura. No tenía idea de cómo había recuperado el cinturón… o cómo siquiera estaba vivo.

"Red X. Siempre tuve razón sobre ti. ¿Hiciste un trato con Trigon para recuperar tu preciado cinturón? ¿Vendiste tu alma por más poder?" Una risa distorsionada electrónicamente.

"No pareces entender lo que estás enfrentando aquí. No soy Red X, bueno el Red X que piensas que soy. Soy más grande que él porque soy el original, y el original es siempre mejor que imitadores." Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

"Pero yo era el Red X original. No querrás decir que…"

"Bingo. Yo soy tú Robin. Soy la oscuridad que intentas pretender no está allí. Soy la emoción que sentiste cuando eras un ladrón, la sonrisa que tenías al manejar este increíble poder, y el disfrute que obtuviste al atacar a tus amigos aunque nunca lo admitas." Sólo logré menear la cabeza.

"No… nada de eso es verdad… no soy tú… Red X fue un error." Otra risa distorsionada, y no pude evitar darme cuenta que en verdad sonaba como la mía.

"No fui un error. Fui la verdad." Apreté los dientes mientras observaba la burla de mí mismo cuando extendí mi vara-bo, listo para defenderme de… lo que sea que se supone era esto. Sospeché que fue el pequeño ataque de Trigon. De alguna forma creó un Red X en mi imagen.

"Bueno parece que quieres pelear." Una afilada arma en forma de X se formó en sus dos brazos. "Creo que puedo hacer eso… de hecho sé que puedo hacer eso." Ambos comenzamos a rodear al otro, imitándonos en cada paso, cada músculo tenso. Se movió con la misma gracia y fluidez que yo, sin desperdiciar un solo movimiento.

"Esto no será un juego Robin. No me detendré hasta que estés muerto, no dudaré ni un momento al cortarte en pedazos. ¿En verdad crees que puedas soportarlo?"

"He lidiado con peor." Otra risa mientras meneaba la cabeza.

"No Robin… no lo has hecho."

Ahí fue cuando lo escuché. Pesados pasos, el sutil sonido del metal en cada uno, una presencia que parecía irradiar control y poder. Esta persona parecía emerger desde la misma oscuridad y a pesar de que estaba usando una máscara sobre sus ojos y su piel era un gris de muerto, no había duda de quién era. Un uniforme mezcla de cobre y negro, armadura estratégicamente colocada en ciertas partes, y el emblema de Slade claro en su pecho. Era mi rostro que me miraba de regreso, mi estoica y fría cara. Era el aprendiz, y en ese momento, en verdad conocí el miedo.

La Oscuridad consumirá.

* * *

**O.o Sí que está diferente a la serie, o no?**


	23. Capítulo 23

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**Sólo una cosa: sangre, mucha sangre**

**K.o.N**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

En la superficie del destruido planeta Tierra, tres oscuros y de piel grisácea doplegangers estaban de pie frente a sus contrapartes con maliciosas sonrisas en sus rostros. Miraban a sus dobles en apariencia… no estaban para nada impresionados.

La doble de Starfire comenzó a rodearla, disgusto en su rostro.

"Mira a esta patética perdedora. No hay duda de porqué Robin nunca podría amarte. No hay duda que él nunca te quiso. No vales la pena, inmundicia. Piensas que eres hermosa… no lo eres. Piensas que eres tan dulce y amable, pero en realidad eres sólo una perra que se molesta cuando las cosas no van a su manera. No eres nada Starfire, nada excepto una basura rechazada celosa arrojada a un lado ¿por quién?… un monstruo medio demonio que ayudó a destruir el mundo. Qué mal te debe de mirar Robinpara tomar esa decisión." Starfire sintió su luz interna no brillar tanto como lo hacía hace unos momentos, su roto corazón haciéndose pedazos una vez más. Su tristeza luchando contra confianza sin límites y furia justiciera.

El doble de Cyborg simplemente de pie frente a él, alto y fuerte, su figura tan imposible como posible.

"Ella puede ser todas esas cosas, pero tú… tú ni siquiera eres eso. Todo lo que eres es una cosa, una pieza de maquinaria. Ya no eres humano, diablos ya no eres nada. ¡No tienes padres, no tienes amigos, NO tienes un corazón y ciertamente NO tienes alma! Las máquinas no tienen esas cosas. Al final, la hora vendrá, cuando ya no seas de ningún uso, cuando te vuelvas muy viejo y obsoleto. Y sabes lo que te harán máquina, te cambiaran por un nuevo modelo, uno mejor, te tirarán a la pila de chatarra donde perteneces. No eres nada Cyborg, nada excepto un pedazo de metal cuyo programa defectuoso necesita ser arreglado." Cyborg apretó los dientes, hirviendo con ira y furia, aunque en realidad sólo intentaba alejar todas sus dudas, todas esas cosas que siempre temió fueran verdad sobre sí mismo desde el accidente. ¿Seguía siendo humano?

El doble de Chico Bestia parecía moverse con una confianza que carecía su contraparte de piel verde, lenta y metódicamente acercándosele.

"Ahora, ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que se supone debo mirar aquí. Luce como si pudiera ser humano, pero es verde con orejas puntiagudas así que debe ser un fenómeno, un desagradable y patético fenómeno. Con razón Terra te traicionó. Digo, tendría que estar completamente loca para siquiera pasar tiempo contigo, bueno eso además de ciega y sorda. Un fenómeno como tú debió haber sido golpeado hasta morir hace tiempo, tus padres debieron ahogarte cuando eras un bebé. Digo, eligieron morir antes de vivir contigo como hijo. Terra eligió ir con Slade antes de ser tu amiga y eligió encerrarse a sí misma en piedra antes de regresar contigo. No se pude evitar sentir un poco de rechazo estoy seguro, pero supongo que estás acostumbradomalditomutante. Si sirve de algo, me aseguraré que cuando te hayas ido, cuidaré muy bien de Terra, de todos los cientos de pedazos que pronto será." Chico Bestia quería llorar ante la mención de sus padres… de Terra, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar avergonzado el piso frente a él. Era un fenómeno… un despreciable fenómeno.

Trigon observaba feliz desde su posición, capaz de sentir la desesperación, ira y dolor irradiando de los tres mortales. Eran unas divertidas criaturas para jugar, tan débiles y vulnerables, incapaces de permitirles existir. Pronto ese problema sería rectificado.

Por más entretenidos que fueran esos tres, Trigon creía que lo más divertido vendría del otro… de quien intentaba traer de regreso a su portal. Este no caería tan fácil y su lenta y dolorosa muerte sería lo más satisfactorio, casi tan satisfactorio como saber que la insolente mocosa tendría que mirarlo todo. Trigon estaba muy complacido… muy complacido en verdad.

* * *

**Robin P.O.V:**

"¿Es miedo lo que siento en ti Robin? ¿No eres nada más que un cobarde?"

"Sé que recuerdas el trato que hiciste, no fue hace mucho. Tu único futuro es convertirte en mí o morir. No pueden haber otros caminos para alguien como tú."

"Ja, qué perdedor. Puedo verte temblar en tus botas. Odio manchar mis manos con la sangre de los cobardes. Siempre parece indigno de mí."

"No puedes negar lo que eres."

"¡Ambos cállense ahora!" Me sorprendí incluso a mí mismo por el arrebato, pero no podía soportar seguir escuchando sus palabras.

"Vaya, teniendo discusiones contigo mismo. Que loco debes estar." Le gruñí a Red X.

"Dije cállate." Él sólo rió.

"Bueno supongo que prefieres pelear. Espero que estés listo porque allá voy."

Red X atacó a mi pecho y me moví lo suficientemente rápido para evitar cualquier contacto con él aunque me dejé abierto para que una vara-bo me golpeara en la espalda. Me incliné hacia adelante por el impacto sólo para encontrarme con una patada en mi estómago que me quitó el aire del cuerpo. Colapsé en el suelo jadeando por oxígeno, sus burlas claras de nuevo.

"Sólo estoy calentando Robin. Inténtalo con más ganas, necesito un mejor calentamiento."

"Débil. Eres tan débil. Hoy debo aplastarte Robin, probar mi fuerza, mi habilidad, lo que pudiste haber sido, lo que aún puedes ser." Jadeé mientras forcé las palabras para responder.

"Gran charla para un manojo de sombras. No moriré hoy porque eso significa dejar a mis amigos y no permitiré que eso suceda." Una incrédula y distorsionada risa, un gruñido indiferente, y el sonido de mis botas lentamente estableciéndose mientras me volvía a colocar de pie. Saqué mi propia vara-bo, me coloqué en posición, y me preparé para el siguiente ataque.

Red X atacó de nuevo, las espadas de sus brazos girando. Acepté el ataque con mi vara-bo, unas cuantas chispas surgiendo del contacto, y lo alejé. Rápidamente bloqueé un ataque del aprendiz, haciendo lo mejor para soportarlo mientras él empujaba su peso contra mí, de nuevo dejándome abierto para Red X, quien me disparó proyectiles. Tuve que agacharme para evitarlos, ya que cortaban el aire, uno me rozó el brazo, los otros apenas fallaron. Escuché un pequeño gruñido de dolor detrás de mí que no era yo.

Me levanté de nuevo en una estancia defensiva, alejándome unos pasos de ellos, intentando obtener algo de distancia. Mis ojos se enfocaron en el aprendiz quien claramente tenía una X roja en su pecho. Había sido golpeado por unos de los proyectiles dirigidos hacia mí. No pude evitar sonreír.

"Al parecer tienen problemas para trabajar juntos. Es una verdadera lástima." Robin observaba mientras el aprendiz se sacaba un objeto del pecho sin hacer un sonido o una mueca.

"Sólo una inconveniencia menor, al igual que lo eres tú." Quebró el objeto con su firme agarre, descartándolo al suelo como una pequeña pieza de basura. ¿Contra que diablos me enfrentaba? El problema era que sabía la respuesta y detrás de mi valentía, palabras arrogantes y determinación, aún luchaba en desesperación. Miré a la encerrada niña, una de las personas por la cual estaba luchando en estos momentos y la mirada de regreso era asustada, preocupación llenaba sus ojos. Sus ojos… aún eran los mismos, incluso después de todo esto aún eran los mismos hermosos ojos. Apreté con más fuerza mis manos alrededor de la vara-bo mientras mis dos oponentes se acercaban. Era momento de pelear otra vez.

Esta vez yo tomé la iniciativa y les arrojé una ola de birdarangs. Red X acrobáticamente evitó algunos de ellos, rechazando otros con sus espadas giratorias mientras el aprendiz apenas se movió, bloqueando uno con su vara, y sin esfuerzo atrapando otro en su mano. Sin perder tiempo, ataqué a Red X, atrapándolo con la guardia baja sólo un poco, estrellando mi arma contra sus costillas me barrí para hacerlo caer. Giré a un lado justo cuando la vara del aprendiz bajó, estrellándose con fuerza contra el suelo. Me levanté rápido, salté alto y le di una patada en la mandíbula. El impacto hizo eco en la oscuridad. No cayó, sólo se movió un poco por lo que fue un sólido golpe. Me agaché en el aterrizaje, preparándome otra vez. Red X estaba de nuevo en pie y el aprendiz sólo me miraba fríamente, mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza, unos crujidos surgieron del movimiento.

"Ni siquiera cerca Robin."

"Sí, tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor que eso para sobrevivir. De hecho, vas a morir sin importar lo que hagas así que supongo que en realidad no importa. Eso es una lástima." Sólo apreté los dientes, intentado formular algún plan para atacar. Podía pensar en cientos de ideas en este instante, sabía que ninguna de ellas funcionaría. De nuevo, vino el ataque.

No hacía nada más que esquivar ataque tras ataque tras ataque. Algunos de ellos comenzaban a dejar su marca en mi cuerpo, Red X rebanando y cortando, el aprendiz golpeando y rompiendo. Comenzaba a fatigarme bajo el implacable asalto de mi oscuridad interior, algo contra lo que siempre he luchado, sólo que nunca tan literal ni así de letal. Pude escuchar a la pequeña Raven llorar un poco cada vez que me llegaba un ataque, lo cual provocaba que Red X se riera con su voz distorsionada y el aprendiz mirara de forma estoica a la pequeña atrapada. Cuando la escuchaba, presionaba más fuerte contra mis oponentes, pero simplemente no era suficiente. Entre los dos no dejaban mucho tiempo para un contraataque, y sabía que sus técnicas eran perfectas porque eran las mías, aquellas que pasé perfeccionando horas y horas. Quién hubiera pensado que tales acciones regresarían a atormentarme de esta forma.

Red X atacó, acertando un profundo corte en mi pecho, apenas tuve tiempo para siquiera sentir el dolor antes de que metal me golpeara en la nuca. Caí de forma inmediata, viendo sólo oscuridad por unos segundos, el sonido de una niña diciendo mi nombre hacía eco en la nebulosidad de mi mente.

"Esto en verdad ha sido decepcionarte, lo sabes. Aquí pensaba que conseguiría un reto, no una patética niñera de una mocosa."

"Tu fracaso es tu propia culpa, tu propia debilidad es la razón de que todos tus amigos hayan muerto. Buen viaje para ellos, quizás ahora puedas pelear sin el obstáculo de patéticas emociones."

"No… no pueden estar muertos… no pueden haberse ido…" Lentamente me levanté, mis piernas no querían cooperar.

"Se han ido Robin… rasgados lentamente hasta que cada uno no fueran nada más trozos de carne dispersos. Supongo que no fuiste lo suficientemente rápido, lo suficientemente bueno para salvarlos. Jaja, una lástima."

"¡Te mataré… a los dos… me escucharon!"

"No puedes matarnos Robin. No puedes matar quien eres. Continuas negando lo que yace en tu interior aún cuando te observa justo en el rostro. Cómo puedes ser tan ciego… tan estúpido."

"¡Suficiente! ¡Ustedes monstruos no son yo! ¡No están dentro de mí!" Una risa divertida de Red X y apenas una sonrisa del aprendiz que no podía evitar pensar estaba en el rostro de Slade cada vez que peleábamos… Slade… maldito.

"Simplemente nacimos de ti Robin, formados por lo que ya estaba allí. Eso significa que sólo estás negando la obvia verdad de ti mismo, pero si es así como deseas morir, entonces… así será." Red X me disparó un chorro de una pegajosa sustancia roja que parecía pegamento industrial. Logré apartarme del camino… o eso pensé. Mi siguiente movimiento fue interrumpido por algo sujetándome y volteé a ver que mi capa había sido atrapada en la sustancia que parecía pegamento. Estaba atrapado por el momento. Miré con ojos muy abiertos cuando el aprendiz se acercó, cada paso metálico haciendo un fuerte eco en mi mente, su vara-bo lista para descender con una fuerza increíble. Sé que el ataque me terminaría, sin duda me aplastaría el cráneo. Intenté sacarme la capa, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido. Observé mientras la vara descendía, sabiendo que les había fallado a todos… fallado a Raven.

El impacto nunca vino. La vara, en vez de aplastarme los huesos del cráneo, se encontró con un sólido escudo de energía negra. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia la única fuente posible. Allí, desde dentro de la jaula, con su brazo extendido, su mano brillando en negro estaba la niña Raven, una mirada de confusión en su rostro, como si simplemente hubiera actuado sin pensamiento consciente, su cuerpo con voluntad propia.

"Raven…" El aprendiz no dudo ni por un segundo. Buscó en su cinturón y movió su muñeca hacia Raven. Sólo pude mirar en horror cuando el mismo birdarang con el que lo ataqué, el que él había atrapado, ahora estaba volando en dirección de Raven. Los ojos de la pequeña niña se abrieron, su cuerpo aún no se movía desde donde usó su magia, y el arma atravesó directo el centro de su mano extendida. Su grito de sufrimiento fue terrible. Cayó, acurrucándose en una pequeña bola, mientras sus sollozos de dolor sin descanso salían de su pequeña forma. El aprendiz sólo dijo una palabra.

"Molestia." Me sentí gruñir.

"¡Te mataré, bastardo!" Por fin había sacado la capa de mi cuello y me abalancé contra el aprendiz, estrellándonos contra el suelo, yo sobre él. Comencé a impactar mi puño en su rostro, sonriendo por dentro ante el desagradable sonido de su nariz rompiéndose.

"¡No dejaré que la lastimes! ¡Te mataré! ¡Te destruiré!" El aprendiz me empujó, ligeramente, sólo para hacerme un blanco más fácil. El puño de Red X me golpeó en el rostro y estaba seguro que mi propia nariz estaba rota cuando comenzó a salir sangre. El aprendiz lanzó mi mareada forma lejos de él, el mundo comenzó a girar mientras rodaba por el suelo antes de detenerme en la superficie rocosa. Me apoyé en mis manos y rodillas, mi rabia por lo que le había pasado a Raven aún alimentaba mi adrenalina, pero ni siquiera tuve tiempo de levantarme. Una salvaje patada me dio en las costillas haciendo que rodara unas cuantas veces más, nuevamente quitándome el aliento.

Enfrenté las ganas de vomitar mientras luchaba por obtener algo de aire, de nuevo sobre mis manos y rodillas. Aún podía sentir la interminable sangre fluyendo desde mi nariz. Nunca vi aparecer a Red X desde la nada por sobre mí, atacando con su bota, toda su fuerza, todo su peso, directo sobre mi mano izquierda. Los huesos fueron aplastados de inmediato por el impacto y grité. Red X movió su bota sobre mi mano, provocando que gritara aún más, deteniéndome por fin cuando él se alejó. Llevé mi mano herida a mi pecho mientras me sentaba sobre mis rodillas intentando que se fuera el dolor, sólo para levantar la mirada cuando el aprendiz me dio una devastadora patada justo en la mandíbula. Sangre salió disparada de mi boca por el impacto y colapsé en el suelo con un ruido sordo, mi sangrante rostro conoció el suelo, un charco de sangre formándose alrededor de mi cabeza en el rocoso y sucio piso.

"Nos amenazas con matarnos, nos amenazas con destruirnos… y al hacer eso, sólo pruebas que lo que decimos es verdad. Somos tú… esto NO puede ser negado. Deja que estos sean tus pensamientos finales mientras tu propia oscuridad te destruye." A pesar de los reclamos de mi golpeado y sangrante cuerpo, me levanté, de pie sobre piernas inseguras.

"No… no soy ustedes…" Mis palabras desafiantes fueron interrumpidas cuando Red X impactó un codo contra mi esternón y el aprendiz usaba su vara-bo contra un lado de mi rodilla sin remordimiento. Estuve de pie unos segundos, antes de colapsar al suelo otra vez, incapaz de respirar, mi pierna dañada tanto que ya no pudo soportar mi peso. Estaba quebrado y derrotado. Lo siento Raven… lo siento mucho.

* * *

En la superficie, los otros Titanes tuvieron batallas similares a la de Robin, aunque no tan difíciles como la que enfrentaba el chico maravilla. Su oscuridad era más fuerte de la que yacía en los otros Titanes, mucho más implacable en su búsqueda por consumir. Ellos también estuvieron peleando una batalla perdida con sí mismos cuando lentamente se dieron cuenta que no podían ganar contra ellos mismos, aunque eso no significaba que otro no tuviera éxito. Intercambiaron oponentes, cada uno enfrentando a otro enemigo, y al final los derrotaron. No podían vencer sus propias oscuridades internas, pero con la ayuda de sus amigos, habían salido victoriosos.

Mientras los tres cansados amigos se reunían, Starfire tenía una triste realidad que mostrarles. Extendió su mano y en ella estaba el Anillo de Azar… ahora roto, quebrado en muchas piezas. Su poder protector se había ido, su mejor esperanza de sobrevivir se fue. La profunda voz de Trigon los trajo de regreso a la situación actual.

"Estoy muy impresionado de su victoria mortales, pero ahora el Anillo se ha ido. Es tiempo que sean destruidos." Los ojos del gran ser brillaron y el suelo se abrió violentamente. Salieron cientos de demonios de fuego, sed de sangre en sus ojos, todos enfocados en los tres héroes. Chico Bestia miró a Cyborg con una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

"Vamos a morir ¿cierto Cy?" Cyborg lentamente asintió.

"Oh sí." Le dio a su verde amigo una extraña sonrisa. "Pero eso no significa que nos iremos sin pelear hasta el final." Los tres amigos se sonrieron con aceptación aunque no con menos determinación en sus corazones.

"Por Raven." Chico Bestia se transformó en un gorila gigante.

"Por Robin." Starfire cargó starbolts en sus manos.

"Por todo." Cyborg preparó su cañón sónico. El fin ya había llegado.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia mis amigs, no saben lo feliz que aún sigan conmigo en esta tradución a pesar de todo lo que me demoro en subir un capítulo, sólo espero que no hayan olvidado en que habíamos quedado... si es así una lectura rápida al capítulo anterior es altamente recomendada :D**

**K.o.N**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 24**

Slade lentamente regresó a la superficie, un arma demoníaca obtenida de su batalla en las manos… sus manos que una vez más eran de carne y sangre, en vez de sólo duro hueso. Estaba vivo otra vez y en verdad era una sensación vigorizante. Había ganado su batalla contra el real secuaz de Trigon, derrotado por la fuerza de voluntad que tenía de su trato con su antiguo "amo."

Sin embargo, todo esto aún no había terminado, eso era lo que sabía. Pudo recuperar lo que perdió cuando Terra lo arrojó hacía lava ardiente, pero aún, nada había terminado. Trigon todavía existía, lentamente anclándose de regreso en la realidad de los mortales, su propósito, consumir todo en una onda de incesante e implacable destrucción e ira. Esto sencillamente no era algo bueno para Slade ya que no lo beneficiaba o a sus futuros planes ahora que tenía su vida de regreso. Trigon sirvió a su propósito y ahora ya no era necesario.

Había apostado con el mismo diablo, y Slade intentaba llegar a la cima aunque esto ya no estaba totalmente en sus manos. Robin necesitaba pasar por… necesitaba traer de regreso a Raven. Ella era la única con el poder para derrotar al gran Señor demonio. Era su última apuesta. Si fallaba, entonces todo estaba acabado. Si funcionaba… Slade rió de manera oscura mientras partía a un demonio de fuego por la mitad que había aparecido en su camino. Si funcionaba, Slade tenía una ganancia más por cobrar.

* * *

Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg peleaban valientemente contra el interminable mar de fuego, pero podían sentir su energía comenzar a disminuir de nuevo. Sabían que su batalla era en vano, sabían que sólo esperaban comprar tiempo para Robin y Raven. Por supuesto ellos no sabían que Trigon ya estaba al tanto de las dos aves y de lo que intentaban, tampoco sabían que él ya se había entretenido con Robin así como lo hizo con los tres. Ninguno de ellos tenía idea de que Raven, su última esperanza, no era nada más que una niña sin memoria y que Robin estaba sólo a momentos de la muerte por él mismo.

De vuelta a su posición final, el cuerpo ensangrentado de Robin permanecía en el suelo. Los ataques combinados de Red X y el aprendiz, ambos nacidos de su oscuridad interior, habían derrotado a Robin. El único movimiento de su cuerpo era una ligera convulsión cuando tosía sangre. Los dos guerreros oscuros daban vueltas alrededor del caído héroe, como buitres asechando a su moribunda presa. La mirada de Robin era vaga y distorsionada, pero enfrente de él podía observar una jaula de fuego con su preciada prisionera dentro… preciada para él. Sus ojos amatista lo atravesaban, las lágrimas ya no salían de ellos, reemplazadas por una silenciosa sabiduría. Aferraba una pequeña y ensangrentada mano a su pecho, continuaba manchando su alguna vez impecable uniforme blanco, aunque no le importaba. Robin logró decir una palabra incluso cuando el dolor seguía causando estragos a su cuerpo, cuando la sangre continuaba obstaculizando su habilidad de hablar.

"Raven…" La niña le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Mientras esos hermosos ojos continuaban atravesándolo, un momento vino a la cabeza de Robin, de cuando había confrontado a Raven después de que reveló qué era ella para todos. Le gritó a través de la puerta de su habitación, le dijo que no podían luchar con quien eran. Robin rió dolorosamente para sí. Había estado de acuerdo con ella entonces, aunque le dijo que lo que creía que era no era quien era. Sólo ahora recordaba todo esto, después de todo.

Había sido diferente para Raven porque ella en sí no era malvada, sin su padre era inocente. No estuvo luchando contra quien era, sino contra lo que su padre quería que fuera, pero Robin… Robin por fin entendió que no podía seguir intentando y negarse a sí mismo, pretender ser inocente. Estas criaturas de oscuridad que lo habían golpeado brutal y cruelmente, eran él, estaban en su interior… lo que habían dicho era todo cierto. Ellos eran él, y no puedes luchar con quien eres. Es y siempre será un esfuerzo inútil de su parte… ahora se daba cuenta.

Robin le dio a la niña Raven… si aún seguía siéndolo en este momento, una suave sonrisa. Pudo haber jurado que vio el rostro de su Raven en vez del de la niña inocente justo antes de que comenzara a moverse de nuevo. Con el sonido de hueso crujiendo desde su mano izquierda, se levantó lentamente, esparciendo más sangre. Estaba sobre sus rodillas, aún más dolor recorriendo por su cuerpo desde la que tenía lastimada, el terrible ardor dirigido directo a su columna hasta que parecía doler en cada miembro. Buscó en su cinturón y sacó otra vara-bo, extendiéndola, la usó como una muleta para ayudarse a estar de pie. La pierna que no estaba inmovilizada y que sospechaba nada estuviera roto, se encontraba terriblemente débil y esta era la única forma en que podía estar de pie por el momento.

"Diría que estoy impresionado porque te pusiste de pie, pero estaría mintiendo… y vamos, ¿luzco como un mentiroso? Por supuesto que no. Deberías preocuparte sólo de ti chico, preocuparte de ser el número uno, pero supongo que es algo que nunca aprenderás." La máscara de calavera de Red X se reflejó en los ojos de Robin. Red X era su arrogancia, su deseo egoísta de poseer increíble poder como otros héroes, incluso si era potencialmente destructivo. Red X era la emoción de ser un ladrón, de estar libre de las responsabilidades que Robin se había impuesto, de caminar en la línea entre la luz y la sombra.

"Esa vara es como todo lo demás en tu vida… nada excepto una muleta, prueba de tu debilidad. ¡Tus amigos, tus emociones, esa perra demoníaca que no vale la pena, son nada!" La fría y estoica cara del aprendiz se reflejaba en Robin. El aprendiz era en una forma lo que siempre se esforzó en ser… fuerte, poderoso, y en completo control. El aprendiz no tenía debilidades, era un ser de perfección en propósito y acción. Sin dudas y sin arrepentimientos… y lo más importante… sin culpa. Era otro tipo de libertad para Robin, ser libre de las emociones que siempre parecían destrozarlo por dentro, ser libre de sus dudas y miedos.

Ellos eran él, y ya no iba a luchar más.

"No voy a luchar aunque no me he rendido. Sólo entendí lo que ha estado frente a mí todo el tiempo y no puedo escapar. Lo acepto… lo acepto todo y ahora, ninguno de ustedes puede lastimarme porque sé quienes son… son yo, y nada más."

"¡No estés tan seguro tonto!"

Los dos seres oscuros atacaron al mismo tiempo, sus rápidos movimientos pasando a través del aire muerto del área era el único sonido. Robin no hizo ningún movimiento para defenderse o atacar, sólo estaba parado allí estoicamente, sus ojos enfocados en el preocupado rostro de una pequeña niña a quien había jurado proteger de los monstruos… sus monstruos. No había sumisión o derrota en su corazón ante este momento, sino aceptación, y una voluntad de soportar incluso en su propia hora más oscura.

Los dos atacantes se reunieron en su objetivo, el aprendiz extendiendo una espina al final de su vara, Red X estirando sus espadas giratorias aún más. Los dos ataques debieron encontrarse, matando a Robin, pero en vez de eso sólo pasaron a través de él. La vara continuó avanzando hasta cortar a Red X justo en el pecho. La espada giratoria se deslizó por la garganta del aprendiz, a punto de cortarle la cabeza. No hubo chorros de sangre, en vez de eso las oscuras figuras de repente se transformaron en pequeñas esferas de energía negra antes de regresar hacia la forma de Robin.

Robin se quedó de pie unos segundos, una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro antes de una vez más colapsar en el suelo. La jaula de fuego que rodeaba a la pequeña Raven tomó su tiempo para disiparse antes de poder ser libre otra vez. Se movió tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitieron hacia el lado de su caído protector. Se dejó caer al suelo junto a él, sus manitas presionando contra su costado, tratando de obtener alguna reacción de su inmóvil forma. Sus plegarias silenciosas fueron finalmente escuchadas cuando Robin giró para observar el rostro de la niña.

"Hola pequeña, lamento no haber hecho un mejor trabajo protegiéndote. ¿Cómo está tu mano?" La niña lentamente levantó su mano para que pudiera verla, algo de sangre aún salía.

"Eso necesita ser vendado, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo ahora. Lo siento." La pequeña niña sólo asintió un poco, insegura de qué hacer.

"Casi olvido decir gracias por salvarme. Ahora estaría muerto si no fuera por ti… dos veces de hecho, aunque dudo que puedas entender la segunda vez. Sabes, en verdad me recuerdas a alguien que conozco. Ella era una increíble persona, abnegada, valiente, gentil y muy hermosa. Me preocupaba mucho por ella y entonces se fue, se fue porque tenía que hacerlo, para protegernos a todos. Son en momentos como este, incluso cuando todo se siente que está acabado que no puedo evitar pensar en ella, y sé… sé que no todo está perdido porque aún creo en ella con cada fibra de mi ser." Robin le dio a la niña una pequeña sonrisa, la cual fue regresada y por un segundo pensó que casi vio un aura blanca alrededor de la criatura.

El momento acabó cuando la misma Tierra comenzó a temblar, rocas empezaron a caer y Raven se sujetó de Robin lo más fuerte que pudo en miedo. La fuente del disturbio pronto se hizo clara cuando un gran hoyo en el techo se formó sobre ellos.

La gran garra roja de Trigon vino a través del nuevo hoyo abierto desde la superficie, su objetivo fijo en Robin. Una vez más actuando por puro instinto, las emociones que sólo moraban muy en su interior, emociones que no podía negar o entender, la pequeña niña encontró poder fluyendo a través de su cuerpo. Permitió que fuera liberado y un domo negro de energía tomó forma sobre ella y quien intentaba proteger. La gran mano golpeó en la estructura, desapareció casi por completo, pero Raven forzó más poder en su cuerpo y lo reformó.

"¡Niña insolente! ¡No interfieras!" Fuego liberado de la palma de Trigon, quemó en la burbuja protectora, fácilmente superándola. Raven sintió el poder dejándola y sólo pudo observar con terror en sus ojos cuando la enorme mano la alejaba de quien su corazón le gritaba proteger. La pequeña niña voló por los aires como una muñeca de trapo, golpeando contra el suelo, deteniéndose por fin sólo a centímetros de la orilla de tierra rocosa… a centímetros de caer hacia el abismo.

"¡Raven!" Robin gritó por ella al segundo en que Trigon la atacó y mientras la risa oscura del demonio sacudía todo el mundo, Robin hizo lo mejor por arrastrar su cuerpo hacia la pequeña niña herida. No llegó muy lejos cuando Trigon lo atrapó con su gigantesca mano, apretando con fuerza, provocando un grito de dolor del ya terriblemente herido joven.

"Querida hija. Estoy tan feliz de tener la posibilidad de verte de nuevo porque ahora tendrás la oportunidad de ver a todos esos llamados héroes morir en mis manos. Serán los primeros mortales en años que caerán personalmente ante mi grandeza. Será su recompensa por ser una entretención para mí, casi tan entretenido como tu patética resistencia contra tu destino toda tu vida." Trigon jaló a Robin hacia la superficie mientras el pequeño cuerpo de Raven comenzaba a agitarse. Una bofetada… un golpe de la bestia y todo su cuerpo ardía, aún así no podía quedarse tirada, no se rendiría.

En su mente, comenzaba a ver rostros, rostros familiares que le daban sentimientos de seguridad y calor en su interior y el más prominente de todos ellos era por quien había manejado tal poder para protegerse del mal. Robin… ese era su nombre, pero para ella se sentía más que sólo un nombre, se sentía como una razón para nunca rendirse. Otros nombres surgieron lentamente… Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg, cada uno recordándole algo diferente aunque las hermosas emociones que acompañaban a cada uno siempre eran las mismas. Era amor… incondicional e interminable.

La pequeña niña de cabello lavanda encontró su cuerpo una vez más rebosante con una energía familiar, sólo que esta vez había algo diferente sobre ésta. La energía aliviaba su adolorido cuerpo, calmaba sus miedos y sus preocupaciones, llenando de poder su misma alma. El cuerpo de la pequeña Raven comenzó a brillar con una perfecta y radiante luz que alejaba cada sombra que opacaba su brillo. Esperanza combatía contra la oscuridad… no tenía otra opción.

Robin era arrojado hacia el ardiente cielo del mundo de la superficie, sus gritos del nombre de Raven fueron interrumpidos por el hecho que apenas podía respirar mientras el agarre de Trigon se sentía como si fuera a aplastar su pecho en cualquier momento. Robin no podía hacerse la imagen de la pequeña Raven yaciendo inmóvil en el suelo, todo porque había intentado protegerlo. Él se supone que la protegiera… lo había prometido. Era sólo otra promesa que no pudo mantener y ahora… ahora luchaba contra el impulso de creer que todo terminó. Su viaje al Infierno mismo parecía no haber sido suficiente, su intento de salvar a Raven… salvar este mundo, ido. Una pequeña parte de él aún creía que había una oportunidad porque todavía tontamente se permitía creer que su Raven no se fue, y regresaría para protegerlos a todos en esta hora final.

Robin pronto se encontró cara a cara con el señor oscuro e incluso él no pudo evitar sentir miedo cuando enfrentó a la gigantesca y afilada sonrisa de Trigon.

"Has mostrado tanta perseverancia para llegar aquí mortal. Si realmente quieres morir por mi mano… Jaja… sólo debiste haber venido a mí primero en vez de estar merodeando por las entrañas de este planeta." La voz de Trigon así de cerca era ensordecedora, y Robin sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar.

"Tus otros patéticos amigos continúan luchando aunque creo que es tiempo de poner un alto a esto." Robin giró la cabeza, siguiendo la mirada de Trigon, observó a Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia luchando sin descanso contra el ejército de fuego. Lucían cansados, agotados, aunque continuaban peleando. Robin sintió una ola de orgullo como un líder y como un amigo mientras observaba la escena.

Sin embargo, pronto todo terminó. Trigon levantó su otra gran mano y con una profunda risa, un gran rayo de energía roja salió de su palma directo a los Titanes.

"¡Nooooo!" El llanto de Robin no hizo diferencia. El rayo impactó en el lugar en donde los Titanes peleaban, cuando todo finalmente se aclaró, los tres guerreros estaban en el suelo, inmóviles. Robin sentía que quería gritar otra vez, pero sabía que no haría bien alguno.

"Aún no están muertos mortal, pero sólo porque quiero que mi hija me vea por fin acabar con ellos. Mi traicionera hija debe pagar por resistírseme por tanto tiempo ¡ya que nadie se opone a la voluntad de Trigon!"

"Bueno, voy a tener que estar en desacuerdo."

Slade vino de la nada, sosteniendo un hacha ardiente, atacando la muñeca de Trigon. La gran bestia soltó un grito de dolor cuando el arma se enterró en su carne, soltando a Robin. El chico maravilla se encontró cayendo de repente y actuando por instinto, buscó su gancho y disparó a las ruinas cercanas de un edificio derrumbado. Afortunadamente, el gancho se encajó y Robin apenas pudo sostenerse, llegando a detenerse por fin a unos metros del suelo.

Trigon se quejó por un segundo antes de recuperar la compostura, el ataque había tomado a sus ojos que todo lo ven por sorpresa. Su atención no estaba enfocada en lo que tenía frente a él. Gruñó cuando vio a su antiguo secuaz aterrizar, listo para liberar todo el dolor consumido hacia quien se atrevió a golpearlo. Sin embargo, Trigon de repente sintió algo… el súbito emerger de gran poder, y su ardiente mirada rápidamente se olvido de Slade, y giró hacia la fuente de esta imposible ocurrencia.

Robin cayó los últimos metros al suelo, aterrizando con dificultad, dolor de inmediato pasó por su pierna, casi siendo incapaz de pararse. Apretó los dientes mientras se levantaba del piso, apoyándose contra la pared por balance, una sensación de ardor y cosquilleo atravesando por su mano derecha. Unos cuantos momentos después, Slade aterrizó junto a él.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo Robin. Espero no llegar tarde." Robin en verdad no tenía la energía para discutir en este momento.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Slade?" Una leve risa.

"Bueno además de disfrutar del hecho de que estoy vivo una vez más, en verdad estoy aquí para proteger mi inversión."

"¿Y cómo intentas hacer eso? En serio dudo que puedas cambiar el flujo de la batalla contra Trigon."

"Oh, no planeo enfrentar a Trigon. Simplemente estaba haciendo algo de tiempo para eso."

Slade apuntó y los ojos de Robin se fijaron en esa dirección, estos se abrieron de inmediato ante lo que vio. Desde el agujero en donde Trigon lo agarró, había una casi cegadora columna de luz blanca elevándose hacia el cielo. Robin sabía quien era.

"Raven…" Slade estuvo de acuerdo.

"Es verdad. Ahora veamos si en realidad tiene el poder necesario para salvarlos, si es así, bueno estoy seguro que sabes qué pasará." Robin apretó su mano derecha tan fuerte como pudo.

"En verdad te odio Slade, pero lo sé… lo sé." Robin de nuevo se enfocó en la escena frente a él y observó asombrado mientras una figura flotaba desde la columna de luz, cada vez más alta en el cielo. Robin aún no podía registrar exactamente qué veía, porque no era a la pequeña niña que encontró en las ruinas de esa iglesia bajo la Tierra a quien observaba, sino a una versión mayor de esa niña… la Raven por quien se había llegado a preocupar profundamente. Había regresado… de alguna forma había regresado y Robin sonrió. Estaba viva… estaba viva.

La columna de luz poco a poco se desvaneció aunque la presencia de la luz no, ya que parecía irradiar desde la misma Raven vestida en blanco. Trigon observaba fríamente a su hija quien tenía una actitud desafiante frente a él, el aura de la joven causándole malestar por su mera presencia. Incluso el gran Trigon no estaba seguro contra lo que en verdad se enfrentaba. Dos ojos brillando blanco se encontraron con cuatro rojos, y el mundo tembló cuando una esperanza final se encontró con la máxima oscuridad.

"Querida hija, no sé cómo es que estás aquí así, pero lo que sé es que no importa. No pudiste enfrentarme antes, no puedes enfrentarme ahora. Eres nada mi hija, nada."

"No Trigon, te equivocas. No soy nada porque soy muchas cosas. Soy una leal y buena amiga, soy la orgullosa miembro de una familia que se rehúsa a inclinarse ante tu maldad. Soy una heroína y en este día, por fin caerás ante quienes sólo desean paz." Trigon se rió de la pequeña forma de su hija, mientras proclamaba una tarea imposible. Él no caería porque era eterno, su poder incomparable con toda existencia.

"No lo creo hija. No puedo ser derrotado, especialmente no por quien creé." Raven parecía brillar más cuando habló de nuevo.

"Soy muchas cosas Trigon, pero no tu hija. Puede que me hayas procreado, pero tú no eres y nunca serás mi padre. Estoy aquí, finalmente libre de tu malévola corrupciónsobre mi alma, y te digo sin dudas, tu hora por fin ha llegado a su final." Raven continuaba brillando más intenso y Trigon gritó.

"¡Suficiente! ¡Yo soy la oscuridad y no puedo perder!" Trigon levantó su masiva mano y liberó un poderoso chorro de fuego infernal hacia la forma brillante de Raven. Mientras el ataque se le acercaba, la joven levantó su mano y el fuego se encontró con blanca y pura energía desde sus propias y extendidas manos. El mundo tembló cuando los dos grandes poderes colisionaron, sólo dos seres vivos y despiertos para atestiguar tal increíble espectáculo.

Trigon gruñó e incrementó su ataque, usando más energía de su pobrereserva. Sabía que no estaba ni cerca de recuperar su verdadero poder, pero el señor oscuro nunca pensó que importara, nunca pensó que un oponente de este patético planeta se levantaría para enfrentarlo con tal increíble poder. Nunca pensó que su hija envolvería a tal ser que resistiría a su ataque con su propio e igualado poder. La gran bestia forzó más energía en su ataque, aún rehusándose a creer por un segundo que sería derrotado por la niña híbrido que él sólo creó para ser su portal.

"¡No puedes ganar hija! Ningún ser en existencia puede igualar mi fuerza y ya puedo ver que te estás debilitando. Esto terminará pronto." Trigon tenía razón, y parecía que Raven estaba perdiendo. El rayo de fuego se acercaba a pesar de sus esfuerzos, aunque no tenía intenciones de rendirse. Continuaba pensando en Azar, sus amigos… su familia, en cada inocente ser en el universo, y podía sentir el poder en su interior crecer. Pensaba en el maravilloso amor que sabía los Titanes sentían por ella, sus sonrisas, sus risas y pensó en Robin… sus intensos ojos azules y la sensación de su toque, cómo siempre le hacía sentir en paz.

Raven observó sólo por un breve momento a Robin mientras él miraba la escena, apoyado en otra vara-bo. Sin embargo, a pesar de su estado débil, Raven aún podía sentirlo. Aún estaba fuerte y sólido en el interior y la joven podía sentir interminable confianza y fe hacia ella y su batalla. Él sabía que podía ganar y Raven sabía… sabía que no podía decepcionarlo.

Incluso Trigon se sorprendió cuando una masiva ave blanca apareció desde la figura de Raven, sus grandes alas estirándose por el cielo. La extensión del alma de Raven era aún más grande que el mismo Trigon, iluminando el mundo muerto, haciendo brillar blanco un cielo sangriento.

La corriente de blanca energía comenzó a superar al poder de Trigon y el señor demoníaco se dio cuenta de que casi no tenía energía para detener la ola de energía empujó con más fuerza y su energía impactó en las palmas de Trigon, el gran ser mugiendoen dolor mientras sus garras simplemente se desintegraban hacia la nada. Trigon retrocedió, conociendo el miedo por primera vez en innumerables siglos de existencia cuando vio muñonesen donde estuvieron una vez sus manos.

Sin embargo, su miedo fue corto cuando el resto de su vida oscura era víctima del asalto purificador de la energía de Raven, consumiendo a quien pensaba consumir, destruyendo a quien era el destructor.

En sus momentos finales, Trigon se dio cuenta de su gran error. El poder que combatió, la abrumadoraluz era de hecho inútil, completamente inofensiva… excepto contra él. Cometió el error en crear a un ser que tenía su poder y su sangre fluyendo por sus venas y cuando se liberó de su presenciasobre su alma después de convertirse en el portal, una nueva persona nació. Su hija tenía un poder que era completamente opuesto al suyo, cancelándolo, eso repelía totalmente su oscuridad con su luz.

Con un último grito inútil de ira, Trigon, el máximo mal, fue finalmente sobrepasado por el poder de la luz, su existencia simplemente cesando de todo tiempo. El destino de Raven por fin había llegado a un término.

El inmenso poder blanco lentamente decayó mientras Raven flotaba de regreso al suelo. Podía sentir el poder dejándola, sabía que lo que había hecho era cosa de una sola vez, que nunca ocurriría otra vez, pero no podía evitar sonreír. Nunca pasaría de nuevo, pero nunca lo necesitaría otra vez. Trigon estaba destruido, la representación física del mal se había ido, y por fin era libre en verdad.

La gran ave blanca se separó del cuerpo de Raven, extendiéndose más allá en el cielo y la misma realidad comenzó a regresar a lo que era antes de que Trigon llegara, un nuevo día apareció tan rápido como el mundo fue destruido. Un hermoso y brillante cielo azul reemplazó al color carmesí de la sangre, los ríos de lava y fuego fueron reemplazados por calles y césped, las ruinas de una gloriosa ciudad restauradas.

Los pies de Raven por fin tocaron el suelo, y en verdad se sentía como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que sintió algo tan sencillo como el suelo. Notó que las personas aún no habían regresado, pero sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. El mundo estaba sanado, y la vida regresaría. Raven apenas tenía la fuerza para estar de pie, su cuerpo simplemente quería colapsar e ir a dormir por una semana, pero aún no podía evitar sonreír. Sus ojos puestos en la solitaria figura de Robin, todavía usando una vara-bo para estar de pie, sus ojos claramente fijos en ella.

Raven, a pesar de su cuerpo agotado, corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia él. A medida que se acercaba, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro ensangrentado de Robin y Raven sintió su corazón arder con más fuerza. Se detuvo a unos metros enfrente de él, luchando contra la urgencia de abrazarlo porque sabía que estaba herido y no quería causarle más dolor. Sin embargo, su resistencia duró sólo unos momentos cuando por fin arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

"Se acabó Robin. Por fin se acabó. Se ha ido… se ha ido por completo. Soy libre… soy libre." Robin colocó su brazo alrededor de Raven, incapaz de sujetarla apropiadamente con su mano izquierda rota, incapaz de usar el otro brazo porque probablemente era lo único que lo mantenía de pie, y más que todo evitaba que ambos cayeran.

"Lo sé Raven. Lo hiciste… nos salvaste a todos."

"No lo pude haber hecho sin ustedes Robin. Los Titanes jamás dejaron de creer en mí… tú nunca perdiste la fe en mí, incluso después de todo. Me diste la razón para luchar… tu amor me dio la fuerza para vencer. Gracias Robin… gracias por nunca darte por vencido conmigo." Robin hizo lo mejor para apretarla un poco más, luchando contra la pequeña humedad que se formaba bajo su máscara. Cómo deseaba que en verdad hubiera terminado.

Raven se alejó y miró el rostro de Robin con ojos brillantes y felices, pero sólo encontró una mirada sombría.

"Robin… ¿qué sucede?" Su pregunta fue contestada por un pesado aplauso desde atrás y la voz de un casi feliz Slade. Ella también notó de repente, el extraño sentimiento irradiando de Robin, un sentimiento de equivocación.

"Bien hecho querida. Has salvado al mundo y destruido a Trigon por toda la eternidad… que bueno por ti." Raven giró, manteniéndose entre Robin y Slade, sabiendo que él no estaba en condiciones de luchar, la voz de la joven tomando una nota de histeria.

"No, no, no… se supone que se acabó… se supone que estamos a salvo… porque no sólo te vas… ¡por qué no sólo nos dejas solos!" Slade rió.

"Oh no te preocupes pequeña heroína. Ahora que este pequeño episodio acabó, ya no me conciernes. Sin embargo, es tiempo que mi aprendiz regrese a mí después de estar lejos tanto tiempo." Raven sintió su cuerpo congelarse cuando giró a mirar a Robin. Con su cabeza agachada, ella sabía que se rehusaba a mirarla. El extraño sentimiento había aumentado y Raven lentamente se dio cuenta de qué era. Su aguda conciencia mágica le decía que era magia… magia oscura fluyendo en el interior del muchacho.

"Robin… ¿qué hiciste?" No respondió mientras levantaba con lentitud su cabeza en un tipo de sombría aceptación. Observó el hermoso rostro de Raven por unos segundos antes de por fin responder.

"Mira por ti misma." Raven sabía a lo que se refería. La invitaba a su mente una vez más, para ver lo que había ocurrido a través de sus ojos. En silencio asintió mientras sus brazos temblando se levantaban y manos inseguras eran colocadas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Robin. Se concentró como lo había hecho antes y fácilmente encontró lo que estaba buscando ya que parecía ser lo único en la mente del joven en el momento.

_Flash Back (A través de los ojos de Robin)_

"_Te conozco Slade, te conozco muy bien, y sé que hay algo más aquí. Dijiste que esto era sobre sobrevivir, pero siempre hay algo más contigo, siempre hay algo debajo de la superficie… detrás de la máscara si quieres. __¿Qué es Slade? ¿Qué es lo estás buscando?" __Slade lentamente volteó, sus brazos tras su espalda como siempre, su ojo sobre mí._

"_Tienes razón Robin, aunque he llegado a esperar eso de ti. Siempre hay algo más." Slade y yo nos miramos por un segundo, una ráfaga de viento ardiente lleno de azufre y cenizas. _

"_Es en verdad un hecho de que estoy tras algo… algo que voy a cobrar como paga por mis servicios a Trigon. Sin embargo, hay algo más que quiero y eso sería un aprendiz. Te quiero a ti Robin, quiero que regreses a donde perteneces."_

"_Lo encuentro difícil de creer Slade. Por qué me querrías cuando no hace mucho tenías a Terra intentando matarme." Slade rió en entretención._

"_Mi querido niño. Si quisiera que Terra te matara, estarías muerto. Ella tenía órdenes de matar al resto de los Titanes lo cual resultó en una miserable falla, pero tú Robin… no debías ser asesinado. Terra era fuerte, tenía un gran poder, pero eso es todo. Ella nunca podría seguir mis pasos. No era lo suficientemente lista, lo suficientemente astuta, carecía de la verdadera fuerza de voluntad, no la que querría como una aprendiz. Ella debía llegar a su final._

_Pensé que quizás con todos tus preciosos amigos muertos, por fin abrazarías lo que está en ti y derrotarías a Terra, hacerla pagar por las cosas terribles que te hizo, y cuando estuvieras solo, yo tendría la oportunidad de obtener a mi aprendiz una vez más._

_Aunque como sabes, las cosas no funcionaron como lo planeé, pero una vez más una oportunidad se ha presentado y planeo no perderla. Te guiaré hasta donde está tu pequeña Raven, pero por un precio… jurarás que vas a servirme, prometerás que una vez más te convertirás en mi aprendiz."_

"_No puedes hablar en serio Slade. No hay forma en que me convierta en tu aprendiz de nuevo." Otra vez Slade rió._

"_Parece que estás olvidando un hecho muy importante en este momento Robin, un hecho crucial y obvio. Yo… puedo quedarme aquí todo el día si quieres, y si el universo termina, termina. Tú por otro lado… me necesitas para que te guíe hacia lo que estás buscando porque… necesitas salvarla. Tendrás que estar de acuerdo con mis términos porque si no lo haces, perderás la última oportunidad para salvar este mundo y a tu preciosa Raven." Apreté mis manos con fuerza mientras sentía mi ira arder, pero la contuve._

"_Tú truculento__Slade. Creo que me necesitas para ayudarte tanto como yo te necesito para que me ayudes. Todo esto es un gran truco."_

"_Puede que tengas razón Robin, pero por supuesto fácilmente podrías también estar equivocado. ¿En verdad estás preparado para tomar esta oportunidad?" Sentí mi ira responder a su tono, pero el rostro de Raven apareció en mi mente, y en el momento en que mi rabia apareció, se fue junto a la tensión de mi cuerpo, mi provocación debilitada._

"_Eso pensé Robin."_

"_De acuerdo, me convertiré en tu aprendiz de nuevo siempre y cuando me guíes a donde está Raven. Entonces tienes un trato."_

"_Bien, estoy seguro que tu palabra es confiable como la mía, pero por favor perdóname si pido algo más. Toma mi mano Robin, un acuerdo entre caballeros sobre tu honor de que me servirás una vez más."_

_Miré a Slade sospechando cuando extendió su mano derecha para aceptar la mía. Sabía que tramaba algo, lo sabía sin dudar, pero también sabía que lo necesitaba para encontrar a Raven, que ella era mucho más importante ahora… siempre más importante. Con dudas tomé la mano de Slade, y de inmediato mis sospechas fueran verificadas cuando de repente sentí un increíble dolor ardiente en la mía. El agarre de Slade se incrementó cuando intenté liberarme, el dolor pronto fluyó hacia mi brazo y luego a todo mi cuerpo. Después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, Slade me soltó y caí aterrizando sobre mi espalda. Sujetaba mi muñeca derecha ya que la sensación de ardor era más fuerte allí… donde había comenzado._

_Slade sacó de su mano un pequeño objeto y lo dejó caer. Cuando cayó frente a mí me di cuenta que era una pequeña piedra negra con una extraña marca que parecía brillar. No tenía idea de lo que era, pero sabía que era la fuente de mi dolor. Me levanté, listo para atacar a Slade, pero en vez de eso sentí mi cuerpo arder desde el interior cuando di un paso amenazante hacia él._

"_Maldito… ¿qué me hiciste Slade?"_

"_No pasas todo el tiempo al servicio de un ser mágico y oscuro sin obtener un poco de información útil. La piedra ayudó a completar un hechizo de unión… uno entre tú y yo que finaliza nuestro acuerdo. Se trata de un hechizo más útil en nuestro caso particular."_

"_Bastardo… haré que pagues por esto." Mi amenaza se encontró con más dolor._

"_Verás Robin, no experimentarás dolor o sufrimiento si simplemente dejas de amenazarme y me sirves, pero por otro lado, si te me resistes, la magia oscura que fluye en tu interior se comerá lentamente el mismo centro de tu ser, tu alma, y al final sólo te convertirá en lo que yo deseo. Ahora preferiría que me ayudaras por voluntad propia, pero de una forma u otra, obtendré a mi aprendiz."_

Raven rompió el contacto y tambaleó hacia atrás por la separación, su corazón latía kilómetros por minuto al experimentar todo lo que vivió Robin. Lágrimas nuevamente caían con toda su fuerza mientras miraba la cara sin expresión de Robin.

"No… por favor no… por qué Robin… ¡por qué lo hiciste!" Raven de nuevo se arrojó hacia Robin rodeándolo con sus brazos lo más fuerte que pudo.

"No valía la pena Robin, mi vida no valía la pena… nunca por esto. Por qué… por qué…" Robin soltó la vara-bo mientras se estabilizaba dolorosamente sobre sus dos piernas. Raven continuaba sollozando en su pecho, su agarre nunca soltándose.

"No te vayas Robin… por favor no te vayas." Su agarre de alguna forma encontró el modo de ser más fuerte. "No te dejaré ir… nunca te dejaré ir." Raven no vio cuando Robin colocó la mano en su cinturón.

"Lo sé Raven…" Un pequeño dispositivo fue colocado contra el cuello de Raven y con un pequeño zumbido, un poco de tranquilizante le fue inyectado. El agarre de Raven de inmediato se debilitó cuando el joven soltó el aparato y la sujetó con su brazo, luchando contra el inmenso dolor en su pierna mientras acomodaba su peso. Observó su rostro mientras los ojos evitaban cerrarse y su nombre apenas salía de sus labios.

"Lo sé Raven… sé que no me dejarías ir. Lo siento…" y con esas palabras finales, Raven cayó inconciente. Robin sacó su comunicador, presionó la señal de búsqueda para que los otros la encontraran y lo dejó junto a ella. Se levantó, ya sin sentir dolor, en realidad sin sentir nada al momento mientras giraba hacia Slade quien asintió ligeramente antes de caminar hacia un cercano y oscuro callejón. Robin miró a Raven una última vez, lucía tan pacífica, y dijo dos palabras.

"Te amo," antes de cojear detrás de Slade. Miró la oscuridad del callejón y luego de regreso hacia el hermoso día, reforzando su resolución, antes de caminar hacia la oscuridad. Robin dio unos pasos antes de escuchar el familiar grito de Cyborg.

"Deberían estar por aquí, continuemos."

Robin vio hasta que pudo observar a Chico Bestia, Starfire y Cyborg aproximarse a la figura de su ángel… y no pudo evitar sonreír una última vez antes de desaparecer en la única sombra que parecía existir en tal brillante y soleado día.

* * *

**Y con esto terminamos... al menos la parte que corresponde a la cuarta temporada de la serie, ahora continuaremos con lo que obviamente no fue un final feliz, ahora sé mejor que comprometerme con una fecha.**

**Nos veremos la próxima vez :D**

**K.o.N**


	25. Arrepentimiento, promesa

**Capítulo 25: Arrepentimiento del ave roja, promesa del ave negra**

Sólo soy un hombre, sólo un simple ser humano sin superpoderes y en el gran orden cósmico del universo, qué relevancia tiene en verdad mi vida… en realidad esto hace que me pregunte después de todo lo que ha pasado. Soy una simple vida y cuando el telón de la batalla contra Trigon cayó, sabía que había hecho todo en mi poder para asegurar la supervivencia del universo. No me arrepiento de la decisión que tuve que tomar.

Los seres humanos son débiles por naturaleza, teniendo que depender sólo de su ingenio, su astucia e inteligencia, y la fuerza de su voluntad para sobrevivir. Trigon, en todo su vasto poder, conocimiento y fuerza, era fácil de entender. Era impulsado por el odio, ira y maldad, queriendo nada más que destrucción, fuego y dolor. Era tan sutil como una bomba atómica, y al final de la fuerte, rígida e inflexible agenda del gran señor demoníaco cayó en las cenizas justo cuando intentó tomar el universo.

Aún me pregunto ¿cuál fue en verdad mi rol en su destrucción? Fui yo quien vio a Raven regresar de donde estuvo perdida aunque nunca completé mi intentada misión. La llevé al principio, pero no tocó el sendero, el resto lo caminó por sí misma porque al final, la batalla era de ella para ganar, porque era la única que podía hacerlo.

Hice una parte, ayudé a proteger a la niña de los monstruos y demonios y de mí también lo mejor que un simple ser humano podría, dándole la oportunidad de enterrar su pasado, ponerle un final a su destino maldito. Participé sólo en una pequeña parte, y al final me costó la libertad, dándome un destino casi peor que la muerte, eso es lo que a veces pienso. No me arrepiento de mi decisión.

Un hombre hizo un trato con el mismo Diablo y a pesar de todas las posibilidades, ganó… salió a flote incluso cuando la misma realidad decía que no podía estar vivo. Escogí hacer un trato con ese hombre, escogí hacer un trato con mi Diablo para hacer lo que sabía decía hacer y perdí… perdí.

Siempre es lo mismo cuando termino haciendo un trato con Slade por mi cuenta, siempre me encuentro en esas situaciones aún cuando mis intenciones y razonamiento cambian. Quizás es mi destino, siempre estar encerrado en una batalla perdida contra quien más deseo derrotar, así como era el destino de Raven luchar una batalla perdida contra su Padre quien regresaba a la realidad de los mortales. El oscuro destino de Raven llegó a una culminación, su destino se completó cuando Trigon regresó, pero ella encontró el poder para contraatacar, doblar su herencia demoníaca en un arma de luz que extinguió para siempre la oscuridad de su Padre. Sin embargo, sé que no puede ser lo mismo para mí porque después de todo, sólo soy un humano sin poderes.

Cuando estoy en su presencia, puedo sentir el ardor en mi mano derecha, pero hay algo más, algo mucho peor. Quema… me quema por dentro aunque sé que no es en verdad físico y no existe acción médica que pueda realizar para sanarlo. Es físico, pero completamente intangible… ¿cómo puede ser siquiera posible? Jaja, oh sí es verdad… magia. Todo es magia… magia oscura que está atada a mí otra vez, por lo que no puedo sólo escapar por mi cuenta. No me arrepiento de mi decisión.

Si no lo sirvo, no obedezco sus órdenes, entonces inevitablemente, me perderé a mí mismo en la retorcida energía negra fluyendo en el interior de mi alma. Si por voluntad lo sirvo, me temo que pueda perderme en las sombras de lo que sé son una inevitable parte de mí. Me asusta, en verdad. Sé que no soy el héroe perfecto, nunca lo fui, pero también sé que no soy un villano, y definitivamente no el villano en que Slade desea que me convierta.

La única parte buena es que Slade quiere que voluntariamente le sirva en vez de tener que usar el oscuro hechizo con el que me maldijo. Quiere que elija seguirlo… que me convierta en él, eso por lo que sé. La maldición es su seguro para mantenerme cerca y si ocurre el peor escenario, el hechizo puede convertirme de forma efectiva en lo que él quiere. La maldición me mantiene cerca y con el tiempo, Slade cree que puede mostrarme la verdad de lo que soy, la verdad de lo que él en realidad representa, e influenciarme hacia su lado malévolo. Quiero creer que nunca sucederá, aunque la esquina más oscura de mi mente tiene dudas… dudas que susurran persistentemente.

Slade lo hará con calma, eso lo sé, no me forzará a tomar lo que sabe de inmediato rechazaré. No me pedirá matar y nunca he estado más agradecido. Él quiere un asesino, pero quiere que me convierta en un asesino, no ser deformado en uno.

Este se ha convertido en mi destino y no tengo arrepentimientos porque hice lo que tenía que hacer, y al final, hice lo correcto. Más importante, hice mi parte en asegurar un mundo que tendría otro amanecer, y al hacerlo, me aseguré que mis queridos amigos vivirían otro día a salvo de la interminable oscuridad. Al final, fue todo lo que pude hacer, y no tengo arrepentimientos… excepto por uno… un simple arrepentimiento.

Todo esto comenzó hace tiempo, con la inocente confesión de un ángel de ojos amatista y mi descuidada decisión en cómo lidiar con eso. Mucho ha pasado, mucho más tuvo que pasar, y muchas preguntas fueron por fin respondidas, incluyendo la que flotaba en el fondo de los más grandes eventos apocalípticos. ¿La amo? Dos palabras y sólo cinco letras, no parece ser una gran pregunta, pero es una de esas que está fuera del alcance de las palabras, más allá de cualquier cosa que puede ser visto.

Me consumió una vez, e incluso ahora aún me consume aunque por una razón diferente. Antes no sabía la respuesta a esta pregunta, no tenía la más mínima idea de por dónde comenzar a contestarla, y recuerdo que me volví loco por la situación y sus consecuencias. Ahora sin embargo, sé la respuesta a esta pregunta, sé sin una sombra de duda que la respuesta es de hecho un sí, pero mi único arrepentimiento es que nunca pude decirle… por lo menos no cuando estaba conciente para escucharlo. Aún después de todo lo que ha pasado soy un cobarde. No pude decirle y ahora, puede que sea muy tarde, al menos para mí.

El mundo está vivo, mis amigos están vivos, y Raven… Raven en verdad se le ha permitido vivir por primera vez en su existencia. Es libre, su mente, cuerpo y alma son libres, y por todo eso, tengo sólo un simple arrepentimiento.

Un zumbido en mi oído me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Aprendiz, es hora de dejar Jump City. Regresa a mí." Siento el hormigueo en lo más profundo cuando habla, mientras le doy una última mirada a la T gigante sobre la isla… un faro de esperanza por todo lo inocente, mi faro de esperanza en su interior más que afuera. Una última mirada…

"Te amo Raven." Y la oscuridad embarcándome una vez más.

* * *

Raven P.O.V:

Por fin había terminado y aún ahora no puedo creerlo, no puedo siquiera imaginar lo que en verdad ocurrió. ¿Quizás es porque he soñado con este momento desde que supe lo que era y lo que siguió se quedó detrás de cada paso que daba? ¿Quizás es porque Trigon por fin se fue, nunca podrá decir que es mi Padre otra vez, nunca intentar traer dolor y sufrimiento a los inocentes de todas las realidades de la existencia? O quizás es porque Robin no está a mi lado, ya que cada momento despierta es consumido con pensamientos de él, lágrimas cayendo por él, gritos de tristeza y necesidad por él.

Debe ser lo último. La realidad que quería desde hace mucho no existe a pesar de la derrota de Trigon, porque Robin se perdió en el proceso, y mi vida, incluso con mi libertad, incluso con Cyborg, Starfire y Chico Bestia aún a mi lado, es casi vacía porque aquel que más anhela mi corazón no está aquí.

Cuando desperté encontré los rostros de tres amigos en vez de cuatro, sabía que todo no había sido una retorcida pesadilla final, y lo que vi en la mente de Robin fue real. Robin había firmado un contrato en sangre, con su alma, y lo hizo para salvar al universo… y a nosotros.

Lo que más duele es que sé es la decisión correcta. ¿Cuál es el precio de un ser en la gran escala de todas las vidas, toda la realidad? No es nada, tan simple como eso. La importancia de un ser nunca debería sobrepasar a todos los demás, algo que nunca entendí.

Al final, no pude ver a mis amigos lastimados, y por propia voluntad le permití a Trigon ser libre. Valoraba sus vidas por sobre los demás, y también valoraba la mía. Fui egoísta en mi deseo de vivir porque realmente ¿cuál es el valor de uno y sólo un ser cuando se compara a toda la belleza e inocencia que existe y existirá? No es nada… nada.

Robin entendía esto y sus acciones fueron impulsadas, no por su egoísta deseo de vivir, no por su egoísta deseo de que los Titanes y yo viviéramos. No, fueron impulsadas para que todo pudiera vivir. Sufrió enormemente, sacrificando su libertad con el ser que desprecia por sobre los demás, y al hacerlo, ayudó a poner en marcha los eventos que permitieron mi ascensión temporal hacia la luz para que mi padre cayera. Hizo lo que necesitaba hacer por el bienestar del universo, y aún así quiero en verdad odiarlo por eso.

Quiero odiarlo por no estar allí cuando desperté. Quiero odiarlo por no tener sus brazos a mi alrededor en este momento de celebración. Quiero odiarlo por dejar solo a mi corazón cuando debería estar feliz y contento. Quiero odiarlo… pero no puedo. Lo amo… lo amo más que nada ni nadie, y no pasa un segundo sin que extrañe su cálida presencia.

Maldito… ¡por qué tuvo que irse! Duele mucho en mi corazón y a veces casi se siente como si quisiera dejar de palpitar, quedarse completamente entumecido. Sin embargo, los Titanes me mantienen aquí, me mantienen con algo de paz en mi mente. Aún los tengo… no estoy sola… nunca estaré otra vez sola, por lo menos tengo eso.

Robin se fue, pero nunca abandonó mi mente, ninguna de nuestras mentes, y sé que no estará perdido por siempre. Encontraré una forma de romper el oscuro hechizo que lo une al loco que habita en la realidad así como en nuestras pesadillas. Robin será libre así como ahora lo soy yo y luego podremos estar juntos finalmente en paz, y quizás, me amará como lo amo a él, así todo estaría bien en el mundo. Sueños de un ave enjaulada ahora se liberan, esperanza de un corazón que no dejará de llorar hasta que Robin regrese.

Él es amado, es necesitado, y será salvado. Es un voto… es una promesa.

* * *

**Hola, bueno sí este capítulo es bastante corto y es algo así un preludio de lo que viene ahora :D espero les haya gustado, nos estaremos leyendo la próxima vez.**

**Cuidense, y un review no hace daño XD**

**K.o.N**


	26. Pronto comenzará

**Capítulo 26: Pronto comenzará**

Raven P.O.V:

Dos semanas… eso es lo que tenemos que esperar para que los Titanes Este arreglen todos los cabos sueltos en Steel City. Dos semanas es lo que demorarán en llegar para tomar nuestro trabajo de proteger Jump City. Dos semanas hasta que podamos comenzar nuestra búsqueda de Robin… mi Robin.

Perfectamente podríamos dejar la torre por su cuenta, dejar que la ciudad se defienda sola, y el hecho de que sabemos que Slade está ocupado con Robin nos hace estar casi seguros que no vendrán mayores amenazas, pero todos sabemos lo que Robin diría si estuviera aquí. Nos diría que nuestro deber es siempre hacia quien juramos proteger… esta ciudad, los inocentes que viven aquí, y las leyes que mantienen a todos a salvo. Él no abandonaría esta ciudad, lo sabemos, así que nosotros tampoco. Haríamos que estuviera orgulloso aún si no está aquí.

De alguna forma sentí a Robin dejar la ciudad, en algún momento entre dormida y un sueño lo sentí, aunque después de eso no sentí más. O se había ido muy lejos o simplemente percibir algo de él fue cosa de una vez. No lo sabía, sólo sabía que se fue más allá de Jump City.

Los Titanes Este estarían aquí en dos semanas, dejando a Steel City con facilidad ya que casi no hay crimen allí, llegando a ser una ciudad más hermosa y cálida… una ciudad amistosa, y no podía evitar pensar que esto sería como vacaciones para ellos. Pensamientos como esos sólo me hacían recordar el día que pasamos en la playa, la primera vez que Robin me besó… la primera vez que alguien me besaba. Aunque fue resultado de mis sobre-activos poderes, aún siento una sensación de calor en mi interior, un calor que quiero realmente sentir otra vez.

Me estremecí cuando mis pensamientos sólo me llevaban a mi recuerdo final de él, apretando con tanta fuerza su cuerpo maltratado que en realidad me causó dolor. Nunca debía haberlo dejado sin importar qué, pero en ese momento, incluso después de poseer el poder para destruir al máximo mal, estaba completamente indefensa contra lo que se había hecho… deshacer las decisiones que tomó Robin para hacer que la vida fuera posible de nuevo.

Es absolutamente increíble el hacer algo así por mí… por todos nosotros… por cada persona. Sonrío un poco. No hay duda de porqué lo amo por completo.

Aunque sé que la búsqueda de los Titanes por Robin será retrasada por dos semanas, yo ya he comenzado mi búsqueda para liberarlo de la magia oscura que lo une a ese monstruo de hombre. En mi poder los libros que cualquier mago oscuro daría su alma si probablemente ya no haya hecho algo para no tenerla. Tengo libros en idiomas olvidados que tal vez sólo yo conozco, libros con palabras cuyo enorme poder hace que con sólo pensar en ellas en la situación equivocada podría diezmar la torre entera. Muchos de estos libros, estos hechizos son incomparables y sin rival en su poder en todas las realidades, y al interior de sus páginas espero encontrar una solución a la difícil situación de Robin… para hacer de nosotros una familia otra vez.

Sé que será difícil porque tengo pocas dudas de que el hechizo que usó Slade vino desde la misma fuente de la oscuridad… mi Padre, e incluso estos poderosos libros pueden ser superados por el conocimiento que él posee desde sus incontables milenios de existencia. No ayuda de que todo lo que tengo son las marcas de la piedra que fue usada para completar la unión que vi a través de los ojos de Robin en nuestro último encuentro. Tengo poca información aunque poseo casi una inagotable fuente de esperanza gracias a Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Star… ella más que todos. No nos dejará caer… no dejará que ninguno de nosotros piense negativamente. Creo que a veces subestimamos lo fuerte que realmente es en el interior, no sólo su increíble fuerza alienígena.

Star y yo, somos amigas de nuevo, y ese hecho en verdad me hace feliz. Peleó por mí, casi murió por mí, ni una vez creyó que yo era malvada después de saber la verdad de todo lo que era. Nuestra amistad fue reestablecida en las llamas del sacrificio y la batalla, y nuestros deseos mutuos de ver paz en el mundo… paz en nuestra familia.

En uno de mis melancólicos momentos me dijo, que en verdad Robin había tomado una decisión entre ella y yo cuando finalmente se aclaró.Nunca me dijo que me escogió, nunca dijo que perdió, nunca dijo que sentía enojo, celos o rabia. Todo lo que me dijo, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, fue que al final estaría satisfecha con tener a Robin como su querido amigo por el resto de toda su vida. Entonces, compartimos un privado abrazo, intentando con todas nuestras fuerzas encontrar un poco de consuelo en nuestras pérdidas… la pérdida de Robin aunque ninguna de nosotras con la intención de convertirlo en una baja permanente en esta batalla contra el mal.

Di vuelta otra página en la oscuridad de mi habitación, las palabras parecían nada más que símbolos arcaicos y garabatos de líneas sin sentido. Pareciera que fueron escritas por un loco, lo cuál era verdad. Leer estos libros sólo me recordaba la línea entre genialidad y locura… una terrible línea que Slade cruzabacada momento de su traicionera existencia. Sé que Slade es sólo humano, pero una fuerte parte de mí se rehúsa a creer que existe humanidad en él, que ese monstruo podría ser una persona como Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Robin.

Me asusta terriblemente el saber que Slade en verdad busca transformar a Robin en sí mismo, crear a alguien a su imagen… el mayor sueño de un megalomaniaco… convertirse en su propio dios de alguna manera. Lo odio… lo odio demasiado. Robin por favor… por favor sé lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirlo… por favor sé lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirte a ti mismo.

Alejé la poca humedad que se formaba en las orillas de mis ojos mientras le rogaba al universo por la seguridad de Robin. Sé en mi corazón que enfrentará a Slade lo mejor que pueda. Sé desde el interior de mi ser que Robin resistirá la tentación de su propia alma ensombrecida, aunque a pesar de los errores del pasado, será capaz de controlar lo que es simplemente una parte de él. Lo sé… sé todo esto… pero no sé si podrá luchar contra la retorcida magia en su interior. No sé si importa cuán fuerte sea él porque al final, la elección no será completamente suya. El poder ahora está en las manos de Slade y ese es en verdad el último lugar a donde debiera pertenecer… especialmente el poder sobre Robin.

Sentí mis hombros lentamente encorvarse más mientras el cansancio se apodera de mi cuerpo, aunque sé que no me permitiré descansar. Mi misión es muy importante porque soy la única entre los Titanes que puede completar esta meta. Reviso otras líneas, siendo muy cuidadosa con las palabras que relatan cómo romper hechizos de unión con magia oscura, y cuando termino, suspiro, aunque no uno de alivio. Este libro dice lo mismo que los demás… la muerte es la única forma.

Para liberar a Robin debe morir, y esa simplemente nunca será una opción, porque ninguno de nosotros podría tomar su vida, aún si ésta se ha convertido en algo peor que la muerte. Matar a Slade, incluso si en verdad fuéramos capaces de eso, tampoco ayudaría, porque al tomar su vida también acabaríamos con la de Robin a causa de la magia. Al parecer no hay solución que involucre la realidad de tener a Robin de nuevo a nuestro lado. Sólo no quería pensar en todo eso, pero no correría de la verdad como lo he hecho por tantos años de mi vida. Enfrentaría lo que viniese con fuerza tal como Robin lo haría.

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta acompañado de la voz de Starfire, me dijeron que la cena estaba lista. Miré hacia la pilade libros que aún no he revisado y luego hacia la puerta. Sonreí ligeramente mientras que dejaba el libro que sostenía y me levantaba, abriendo la puerta para encontrar a Starfire parada allí con una pequeña sonrisa propia al ver mi presencia.

"Estoy muy feliz de que te nos unas para cenar Raven." Mi respuesta no fue verbal sino un gruñido de mi estómago, lo cual ligeramente me avergonzó, pero a Starfire no le importó.

"Una respuesta muy apropiada amiga. Vamos a comer." Flotó conmigo siguiéndola, aún con la más pequeña de las sonrisas en mi rostro porque hago lo mejor para apreciar lo que tengo en estos momentos cuando en realidad, no debería tener nada. Sería lo que Robin hubiera querido.

Dos semanas… sólo dos semanas, y entonces partiríamos hacia nuestro primer destino, Gotham City.

* * *

Robin P.O.V:

Mi destino es indefinido ya que Slade encuentra innecesario mencionarme cualquiera de sus detalles. Simplemente sigo sin preguntar porque no tengo otra opción. Estas son mis órdenes así que no hay otra forma.

Sé que estamos dejando Jump City, y sé que viajamos bajo el manto de la oscuridad. No abandono la parte de atrás del camión, pero sé que sólo viajamos de noche porque Slade sólo opera de noche. He visto a sus secuaces robóticos aparecer, pero no he visto a Slade por horas, nuestro transporte se detiene en algún lugar y Slade se va a atender algunos negocios. Todo lo que puedo hacer es sentarme aquí y esperar, solo con mis pensamientos.

Encuentro el hecho de que nadie parece notar una horda de robots y un hombre enmascarado de un ojo increíble, excepto porque Batman y yo hemos tenido que viajar antes juntos bajo las más extremas motivaciones y en realidad, no es tan difícil llegar de un lugar a otro sin que lo note la gente. La mayoría del tiempo, creo que a las personas no les interesa porque si el problema no está directamente en sus caras, entonces en realidad no es de su preocupación. No somos nada excepto una sombra viajando a través de la oscuridad desde una perspectiva externa.

Todo lo que importa es que sé que los Titanes vendrán buscándome, aunque imagino que será un esfuerzo completamente inútil. Yo, el protegido del detective más grande jamás conocido no pudo localizar a Slade cuando estaba justo en mi patio en Jump City, cómo esperaría que los otros lo encontraran cuando podría estar en la otra mitad del mundo. Simplemente parece una imposibilidad, pero los Titanes nunca deberían ser subestimados, algo que me han probado una y otra vez.

Cyborg, Starfire, Chico Bestia y Raven… no se detendrían hasta que yo fuera encontrado sin importar cuanto tomara, y sólo espero que aún siga vivo cuando por fin me encuentren… sólo espero que aún sea yo cuando por fin me encuentren.

Mi mayor pesadilla es que los lastime de nuevo justo como lo hice cuando era Red X, justo como lo hice como el aprendiz, sólo que esta vez, no me limitaré, no me contendré. Esta vez ellos se contendrán, y seré yo quien luche con implacable voluntad, simplemente porque es lo que Slade ordenará y su palabra ahora es innegable para mí.

Me pregunto si la muerte sería preferible a tener que luchar contra mis amigos de nuevo, y una parte de mí sabe que la respuesta es sí. Sin embargo, también sé que si enfrento a mis amigos otra vez, significa que me habrán encontrado de nuevo, y si los veo, quizás la libertad no esté tan lejos.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando las puertas del camión fueron abiertas por sirvientes robóticos, revelando a Slade de pie, apenas visible en la vaga luz de luna, aunque su único ojo siempre encuentra una forma de brillar sin importar la iluminación.

"Hemos llegado aprendiz." Me levanto, mi cuerpo emite unos pequeños crujidos ya que no me he movido en horas.

"¿Cuál de tus oh tan hogareños y cómodos escondites has escogido Slade? ¿Guarida bajo tierra? ¿Cueva escondida en los bosques?" Reviso los alrededores.

"Ah… el destruido almacén… un poco predecible ¿no lo crees Slade?" Rió divertido para sí mismo, y un divertido Slade nunca es algo bueno.

"Tu insolencia es una acción sin sentido Robin. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que este lugar servirá muy bien para tu entrenamiento. Sígueme." Casi dudo por un Segundo antes de que el ardor interno me inste a avanzar. Seguí pensando en la palabra entrenamiento, una palabra que solía odiar cuando crecí con Bruce, pero con Slade, esa palabra en verdad trae miedo.


	27. Donde el sol no llegará

**Capítulo 27: Donde el sol no llegará**

La brisa fría no mostraba remordimiento en sus acciones mientras continuaba soplando a través de la noche, punzando con fuerza en la piel de Raven. Eran momentos como este cuando en verdad se preguntaba porqué no usaba ropas más abrigadas que su uniforme, pero en realidad, Arazarth nunca ha sido frío y Jump City a lo más ha sido una ciudad templada. Simplemente estaba en un ambiente al cual no se encontraba acostumbrada y en una ciudad que le era por completo extraña, extraña para todos ellos excepto para su desaparecido líder.

Fue en la fría y oscura ciudad, en donde el sol nunca parecía mostrarse en el siempre nublado cielo, que Robin se convirtió en Robin. Había sido en esta jungla urbana llena de arcaicas y amenazantes gárgolas sobre las orillas de los altos y modernos edificios que Robin aprendió a volar como un héroe aunque Raven sabía que en verdad lo había hecho mucho antes de colocarse el uniforme rojo, amarillo y verde de Robin.

Tembló, aunque esta vez no por frío sino por las emociones que estaba captando de los ciudadanos cercanos, con su empatía. Sus emociones eran violentas, frías y sin esperanza, eran el sonido de este lugar deprimente. Este no era sitio para vivir… era sitio para sobrevivir y sólo después de estar aquí por poco tiempo Raven fácilmente entendió por qué Robin era de la manera que era cuando la conoció por primera vez, que a pesar de su sutil amabilidad, había una oscuridad oculta bajo la superficie… la oscuridad inculcada por esta ciudad y cual fuera la tragedia que sentía, lo ayudaba a ser quien era.

Por supuesto a pesar del tiempo que Robin había pasado en esta ciudad, este no era el lugar destinado a proteger, sino que aquí era la sombra de quien instaba miedo en los corazones de los criminales por su simple mención. Era quien había entrenado a Robin, enseñado casi todo lo que sabía. Sin embargo, también era el hombre que condujo a Robin fuera de esta ciudad, toda esa comparación causó que Robin se fuera para probarse a sí mismo que era su propio hombre. Raven sonrió un poco. Ansioso… esa era una de las cosas más notables acerca de Robin cuando lo conoció por primera vez. Había estado tan ansioso, como un niño intentando obtener su regalo de Navidad, y casi había sido tierno en una forma aunque en esos tiempos, cosas como esas nunca eran un pensamiento para Raven. Sólo ahora que miraba para atrás en esas memorias, las que parecían tan lejanas, aunque no era así, en realidad podía definir qué era lo que veía en el chico quien se convirtió en su líder, el joven que se convertiría en su amor.

Raven no tenía idea cuál era el estado de relación entre Robin y Batman exactamente, si sus argumentos habían sido resueltos o aún ardían con fuerza. Todo lo que en verdad sabía acerca de Batman era que él es el protector oscuro de Gotham y que de hecho ayudó a criar a Robin, y Robin era un buen hombre. Raven sabía que los Titanes necesitarían ayuda para encontrar a Slade y qué mejor lugar para ir sino es hacia el hombre que entrenó a Robin, cuyas habilidades detectivescas eran mucho más conocidas que las de Robin, y las suyas eran excepcionales.

Raven sabía que encontrar a Batman sería imposible, porque tú no encuentras a Batman, él te encuentra, pero también sabía que Batman odiaba tener a otros héroes en los límites de su ciudad, y quizás estando abiertamente visible, sacaría al Caballero Oscuro hacia una confrontación. Con suerte una confrontación verbal, porque Raven y el resto de los Titanes en verdad no querían nada más. Raven luchó contra las ganas de mirar al otro tejado en donde los otros Titanes estaban esperando. Pensaron que sería mejor si sólo uno de ellos iniciaba este plan y el ofrecimiento de Raven no pudo ser persuadido en lo más mínimo, así que aquí estaba ella, esperando sobre un frío techo en algún edificio en medio de Gotham, simplemente apostando a que Batman aparecería para decirle que se fuera. La escasa oportunidad de que esto en verdad funcionara no era desconocida para Raven, pero sabía que no habían muchas opciones. Si Robin fue incapaz de encontrar a Slade todas esas veces en Jump City… qué oportunidad tenían ellos.

Una vez más la incesante brisa la hizo temblar, y colocó su capa más cerca de su cuerpo. Además de la brisa no había sonido a su alrededor, incluso las exhalaciones de su pecho eran más visibles en el aire fresco que audibles. Ni siquiera estaba segura de hace cuando tiempo había llegado allí excepto que debían ser horas, y el prospecto de que Batman mostrara su rostro era cada vez menor. Todo esto era más tiempo perdido… más tiempo que Robin permanecía en las garras de Slade. Raven enfrentó el dolor en su pecho cuando pensaba en lo que Slade podría estar haciéndole a Robin… lo que podría obligarlo a hacer.

Raven de repente sintió el vibrar de su comunicador, sabiendo que probablemente era Cyborg diciéndole que regresara, pero Raven se rehusaba a responder, sabiendo que a pesar de que la posibilidad era mínima, se quedaría aquí toda la noche si tenía que hacerlo. Fue en ese momento que una pesada voz se hizo presente, sorprendiendo a Raven. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era posible para alguien escabullirse en su presencia cuando sus sentidos estaban preparados para algo como esto, pero de nuevo, era Batman, y aparentemente su reputación era bien merecida si podía sorprender a alguien como ella.

"¿Qué le pasó a Robin?" Las palabras la sorprendieron tanto como la urgencia de la voz. Giró para encontrar la imponente forma de Batman apenas visible en las sombras de la salida del tejado. Raven lo observó por un segundo, aún ligeramente en shock, pero también intentando obtener algún tipo de lectura de él, aunque no encontró nada que escapara del héroe oscuro. Su mente cerrada por completo… una hazaña impresionante.

"¿Bien?" Su voz tenía la más pequeña, minúscula pizca de molestia mientras esperaba una respuesta, y Raven se sintió ligeramente incómoda en su presencia.

"¿Cómo supiste que algo le pasó a Robin?" Batman no respondió de inmediato, sólo mantenía sus ojos sobre los de Raven con fiereza, y ella no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa.

"Sólo te detecté a ti y a tus amigos en el otro techo, así que sé que él no está con ustedes. Además, Robin nunca permitiría a los Titanes aventurarse a mi ciudad a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario y aún así me haría saber que vendría. Esto deja obvio que algo le sucedió. Ahora dime, qué le pasó a Robin." Esta vez no era una pregunta sino una franca demanda por respuestas y la manera en que los ojos de Batman se posaban desde las sombras hacia ella en verdad le hacía sentir como si este hombre fuera más un demonio de lo que ella podría ser.

"Es una larga historia, pero fue capturado… por un hombre llamado Slade, y lo llevó a un lugar lejos de Jump City. No sabemos a donde fue." La mirada que Batman le dio a Raven dejaba bastante claro que no estaba feliz, y de nuevo no pudo evitar sentirse inquieta por su penetrante mirada.

"Cómo sucedió y quiero la historia completa, cada detalle que sepas… ahora." Raven respiró profundo antes de explicar la historia, contándole a Batman quien era ella realmente, el regreso de Trigon a la realidad de los mortales, el fin de la existencia y la batalla final que puso término al destino, aunque perdiendo a Robin a manos de Slade en el proceso. Hizo lo que pudo para mantener la compostura mientras hablaba a pesar de todas las emociones que salían mientras repasaba los momentos traumáticos, y no mencionó ninguno de sus momentos privados con sus amigos y Robin. Batman no necesitaba saber nada de eso.

Raven no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo estuvo hablando, pero cuando terminó estaba segura de que si el sol pudiera verse en esta ciudad con cielos grises, pronto aparecería en el horizonte. Todo el tiempo, Batman no movió ni un músculo, sólo absorbía toda la información que expuso, ni una vez mostrando lo que sentía al escuchar el destino de su 'hijo' pródigo. Raven por fin terminó y esperó por su respuesta.

"Encuéntrame en este mismo tejado en dos días. Hablaré contigo entonces." Raven iba a responder cuando se escuchó la voz de Cyborg, volteó su cabeza para verlo ser cargado por Starfire con un pájaro verde volando a su lado, los otros Titanes probablemente al fin decidieron que querían saber qué estaba pasando. Raven giró hacia Batman unos segundos después sólo para ver que se había ido sin dejar rastro, y no pudo evitar pensar que quizás este hombre podría ayudarlos.

Cyborg fue depositado junto a ella, de inmediato haciendo preguntas y todo lo que Raven podía hacer era decirle que tendrían que esperar más… dos días más de nada antes de que con suerte pudieran avanzar. Esta noche, no les daría más respuestas. Era tiempo de dormir un poco.

* * *

Robin P.O.V:

Nada más que un destrozado y lúgubre almacén en la cima de alguna ciudad que no tuve oportunidad de reconocer. Esto se había convertido en mi nuevo hogar. Estar bajo la superficie de una vasta red de ventosos corredores y cuartos, ahora no estoy seguro a dónde dirige cada camino aunque rápidamente estoy aprendiendo todo lo que puedo de este lugar… cualquier pizca de conocimiento que obtenga me ayudará… espero que me ayude.

Observé las desnudas paredes del frío y estéril cuarto otra vez, recordándome que es aquí donde duermo… los pocos momentos que duermo. Una cama y un escritorio, nada más ya que Slade dice que cualquier otra cosa sería una distracción para mi entrenamiento. Por supuesto el entrenamiento de Slade involucra apalearme hasta sangrar, decirme cómo soy una completa decepción para él, y que aprenderé. Aprender qué exactamente, nunca lo dice aunque no necesito oír sus palabras para saber de qué está hablando. Quiere que aprenda a ser él.

Tiempo no tiene propósito o lugar en dónde ahora habito. No hay amanecer u ocaso, relojes o calendarios para decirme la hora o el día. Cada momento simplemente pasa al siguiente, y luego al siguiente, y al siguiente, hasta que simplemente se transforma en rutina… se transforma en mi vida. Aprieto mis manos en ira sin sentido porque sé que no hay nada que en verdad pueda hacer en este momento. Tengo la pequeña esperanza de que la magia no sea tan consumidora como dice Slade, que se desvanecerá con el paso del tiempo contra la fuerza de voluntad y mi fuerte deseo de rehusar sus órdenes. No lo hace… nunca descansa… nunca descansa aún cuando yo lo hago. La magia se mueve en mi subconsciente, interrumpiendo mis sueños que nunca puedo recordar cuando despierto. Todo lo que recuerdo son las órdenes de Slade y eso es lo que debo seguir. Rápidamente se ha vuelto agotador, nunca escapar de su presencia… su ojo siempre encontrando una forma de perforar mi mente.

La puerta de mi simple habitación se abrió, un guerrero robótico estaba de pie en la entrada, su rostro sin emoción enfocado por completo en mí. Slade me está convocando de nuevo a entrenar, eso es lo que sabía. Me levanté cansadamente de la dura cama, mi rodilla crujió al hacerlo, provocando una ligera mueca en mi rostro. Slade apenas me permitió el tiempo para sanar de mis heridas por la batalla contra Trigon, sólo tomó un momento para asegurarse de que nada estuviera roto, nada dislocado. Mi cuerpo dolía todo el tiempo aunque lentamente me acostumbraba a esto. No quería acostumbrarme al dolor… en verdad no quería eso…

Seguí sin palabras a través del lúgubre corredor, sabiendo exactamente a dónde iba con cada paso. Casi no hay luz en ningún lugar de este sitio, sólo la mínima iluminación para llegar de una parte a otra, y tenía la sospecha de que si veía una luz brillante probablemente caería ciego. Por supuesto, puede que nunca más tenga la oportunidad… algo tan simple como la luz.

Finalmente llegué a destino, pasando al robot aunque no antes de rebanarlo con una espada, separando la cabeza del cuerpo. Éste cayó al suelo mientras que su cabeza rodó chispeando por el pasillo, el sonido haciendo eco en el metálico corredor. Constantemente destruía estos secuaces robots en momentos de frustración aunque a Slade no parece importarle en lo absoluto. Siempre hay más robots para reemplazarlos, y él ya tiene posesión del único secuaz que quiere… yo. Sólo se ríe de mis tácticas infantiles, diciéndome que necesito más control, lo que de hecho sólo me enfurece más. Es un círculo vicioso… bueno es un círculo hasta que Slade decide golpearme hacia el suelo. Siempre lo mismo…

Camino hacia un cuarto más grande y abierto que sirve como mi terreno de entrenamiento, el incesante crujir de los engranajes parece estar en todas partes… algo que con los años he asociado fuertemente a Slade. Odio esos engranajes… los odio mucho… y varias veces casi he sido aplastado por ellos, al parecer a ellos tampoco les agrado demasiado. Los engranes siempre me recordaban mi propia debilidad… mis grandes fallas. Mi época de aprendiz, mis desilusiones y esa noche en que Slade regresó. En verdad se sentía como si fuera hace mucho tiempo cuando Slade interrumpió la fallida fiesta de Raven, saltando a una serie de eventos que casi consumen todo.

¿Fue hace mucho tiempo? ¿Fue la semana pasada? No lo sé. Reviso la oscuridad a mi alrededor, esperando a que aparezca Slade, y no pasa mucho hasta que parece salir de la misma oscuridad, silenciosamente viniendo a la existencia.

"Bienvenido aprendiz. Espero no haberte molestado." Apreté los dientes sabiendo que él probablemente escogió un momento cuando sabía que pensaba en dormir para llamarme. Aún me pregunto si Slade en realidad duerme, algo que comencé a preguntarme cuando recién lo cazaba. Nunca le he visto un lugar para dormir, y siempre se siente como si estuviera alerta y preparado, nunca cansado como lo estoy ahora. ¿Cómo puedo esperar derrotar algo como eso?

"Por supuesto que me molestaste Slade, pero estoy seguro que ya sabes eso."

"Es verdad Robin. Es tiempo de más entrenamiento. Estuviste muy lento en nuestro último encuentro, lo que me dice que necesitas ser entrenado más fuerte. Creo que he sido suave contigo por tus heridas antes de que comenzáramos.

"Encuentro eso difícil de creer Slade."

"No importa lo que creas Robin. No tengo razón de mentirte, no hay razón para no ser completamente honesto. Ya gané Robin, algo que parece aún no comprendes. No habrá salvación o escape para ti. Te convertirás en quien se supone que eres… te convertirás en mi aprendiz."

"Nunca me convertiré en tu lacayo Slade. Cuántas veces necesito decirte eso. No hay dolor o magia en este universo que pueda convertirme en eso." Slade rió de forma sombría, y veo un extraño brillo en su ojo… entretención… él está entretenido.

"Robin… ¿crees que deseo que te conviertas en mi lacayo? ¿Convertirte en otro sirviente sin voluntad como mis robots o lo que Terra casi fue? Yo no gastaría mi tiempo en tal cosa. Lo que en verdad busco de ti Robin es tener a alguien que siga mis pasos. Te lo dije cuando usaste mi símbolo por primera vez, que todo mi conocimiento y todo mi poder es para ti… todo para ti, y todo lo que requerirá es que tengas la voluntad de tomarlo." Slade avanzó unos deliberados y pesados pasos.

"Tú Robin… hay tanto potencial en ti. Busco un aprendiz, pero también busco el futuro Robin. No viviré por siempre a pesar de mis mayores esfuerzos, y alguien, debe tomar mi lugar. Tú tomarás mi lugar… no hay otro camino." Puedo sentir su ojo sobre mí de nuevo, y quiero evitar el contacto con su mirada, pero no le daré la satisfacción. Le hablo, tratando de sonar tan desafiante como fuera posible.

"Te sugeriría que sólo tengas niños para que sigan tus pasos, pero no le desearía eso a nadie… el mundo no merece siquiera a uno de ti." Si su ojo lucía entretenido antes, ahora parece como si estuviera sonriendo.

"Oh, he tenido hijos mi querido muchacho, pero todos ellos han sido totales y completos fracasos. Ninguno de ellos ha sido lo que tú eres… ninguno de ellos podría compararse contigo. Cuando te miro, veo a alguien quien realmente puede igualarme… de alguna forma, alguien quien un día me superará. No gastaría mi tiempo en alguien quien nunca podría rivalizarme, pero tú puedes Robin e intento asegurarme que tomes tu lugar. Ahora… defiéndete."

El puño vino a mí sin descanso, y apenas lo esquivé mientras mi mente continuaba procesando las palabras de Slade. ¿Acaba de revelarme su propósito? ¿Acaba de revelar algo de su pasado? Evité una patada, sabiendo con pesar que si Slade en verdad divulgaba detalles sobre sí mismo, siendo tan descuidado al hablar, entonces debe saber sin ninguna duda… yo en verdad he perdido.

Otro día donde mi sangre se desparrama sin misericordia sobre el frío y duro suelo. Esta es mi vida.


	28. Gotear

**Hola! Ahora que hay un poco de tiempo... debo subir otro capítulo! Es momento de ver que es lo que traerá el Caballero Oscuro...**

**Y sólo por si lo han olvidado: Teen Titans no me pertenece así como la historia, esta es sólo una humilde traducción que les traigo con el permiso de la autora original.**

**K.o.N**

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Gotear**

Goteo.

Goteo.

Goteo.

Goteo.

Dormir. No puedo dormir… no dormiré.

Goteo.

Aunque todos los demás están dormidos… ninguno tiene en verdad una expresión de relajo. No hay consuelo.

Goteo.

Quiero culpar la incapacidad de dormir a la incómoda cama o a la princesa Tamaraniana quien siempre encuentra una forma de esparcirse completamente en la cama en la cual también estoy durmiendo. Quiero culpar al hecho de que no estoy en mi cuarto… mi cama… mi refugio para el sueño.

Goteo-goteo.

Y realmente quiero culpar al grifo defectuoso que continúa goteando incesantemente, sin dejar de ser molesto. Cyborg dijo que lo había arreglado, pero está claro que no lo hizo. Levanté la mano y energía negra se formó alrededor del grifo, cerré mi mano, apretando la llave para que el agua ya no goteara. Sólo si todos los problemas fueran fáciles de resolver.

Pronto regresaríamos para encontrar a Batman quien por suerte tendría información que nos ayudará. En verdad quiero estar libre de esta ciudad tan rápido como sea posible ya que el constante bombardeo contra mi mente de todas estas emociones se está volviendo agotador. Éstas, mezcladas con la de los Titanes y más las mías son simplemente demasiado para cerrarme por completo considerando mi actual estado mental.

De la nada, lo escucho otra vez.

Goteo

Goteo-goteo

Una pausa esperanzadora.

Goteo. Aprieto los dientes ligeramente cuando me di cuenta que este nuevo sonido viene del grifo del baño. ¿Qué no he sufrido lo suficiente en mi corta vida? Claramente… no.

Esta pobre excusa de cuarto de motel a sido nuestro hogar mientras esperamos… un pobre y sucio lugar, pero aquí nadie pensaría que nos quedamos… un sitio donde podríamos pasar lo más desapercibidos posible. Cyborg y Starfire fueron quienes pidieron la habitación… Cyborg con su tecnología holográfica y Starfire… bueno fue Starfire… el dueño de este fino establecimiento le dio a Cyborg una mirada sabionda mientras que a Starfire la miraba de forma maliciosa, quizás pensando que él no era más que un tipo con una de sus trabajadoras… o posiblemente una clienta. Después de todo éste es esa clase de motel. Quiero lastimar al hombre al pensar tales desagradables y horribles cosas sobre mis amigos, pero junto con Chico Bestia nos quedamos en las sombras, nunca siendo vistos, teletransportándonos al cuarto cuando la costa estaba por fin despejada. Es mejor que nos quedemos fuera de vista mientras podamos…

Apenas es de tarde y todo lo que queremos es dormir porque sabemos que quizás no tengamos la oportunidad después de encontrarnos con Batman esta noche. También, es claro que ninguno de nosotros quiere estar despierto en esta ciudad… es más fácil esconderse en la ignorante bendición de la inconciencia lejos del permanente cielo gris de Gotham.

Yo no duermo… no dormiré, en vez de eso usaré mi tiempo para meditar y contemplar… y esperar. Me siento culpable si duermo cuando sé que Robin está allá afuera, probablemente sufriendo, probablemente lastimado. No merezco estar cómoda cuando él no puede estarlo. También le temo a mis pesadillas… ya no más sobre el Fuego Infernal y devastación, pero no menos aterradoras y perturbadoras. Ellos me dicen que la pérdida de Robin no es mi culpa… quiero creerles, pero tengo que ser culpable de algo… tengo que serlo…

Me asombro cuando la pesada masa de Cyborg se sienta en una silla junto a la cama en la cual estoy sentada, la crujidora pieza de mueble tiembla al soportar su peso. Ni siquiera noté cuando despertó, menos cuando cruzó la habitación.

"Puede que quieras pensar en dormir chica oscura. Sabes lo que nos espera esta noche." Miro mis manos saliendo de mi capa más que a él. No sé por qué.

"No quiero dormir."

"No significa que no necesites dormir."

"Dormiré cuando recuperemos a Robin." Lo observo desde el rabillo del ojo levantar su mano e intentar confortarme o confrontarme de algún modo, pero lentamente la retrae.

"Eso puede tomar mucho tiempo Raven."

"Lo sé." Respondí mientras botaba el aire, y Cyborg parecía no tener respuesta.

Goteo.

Goteo.

"¿Podrías al menos… recostarte por un rato Raven? Sólo por un momento… sólo relájate." Levanté la mirada para observar a Cyborg, la gentileza de su rostro que sólo reservaba para sus hermanas menores… Star y yo. En verdad es una cálida y fraternal expresión, y hace que mi alma se sienta cálida.

"De acuerdo… me recostaré por un rato." Sonrió con un poco de satisfacción.

"Gracias Chica Oscura." Gentilmente coloqué mis piernas sobre la cama, manteniendo mi capa firmemente atrapada a mi alrededor, mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Mis ojos continuaban abiertos, Cyborg aún me miraba, como si casi no creyera que hice lo que pidió.

"No te preocupes Raven… en unas cuantas horas, tendremos algo de información y antes de que lo sepas, Robin regresará a casa con nosotros. Y luego… te prometo una fiesta colosal." Sonreí ante su confianza y entusiasmo. Cerré los ojos por un segundo y luego…

Goteo-goteo

Mis ojos se abrieron observando a Cyborg.

"Cy… arregla ese maldito grifo del baño." Mi oración no es una petición, y Cyborg lo sabe claramente. Oigo sus pies alrededor del cuarto y algo de ruido, pero todo es rápidamente olvidado cuando el sueño logra invadirme por algunas horas.

Unas horas después…

Puedo sentir que regreso lentamente del primer rato de sueño que quizás he tenido en un tiempo y de inmediato siento algo inusual… dos brazos rodeándome como si fuera algún tipo de animal de peluche… o una criatura tipo babosa quien tuvo la buena suerte de capturar el corazón de una chica alienígena. Mis ojos abiertos, aún no se habían movido y vi a Chico Bestia y Cyborg de pie no muy lejos con sonrisas en sus rostros.

"Awww… que tierno. Ustedes hacen una dulce pareja ¿no lo crees Vic?"

"Definitivamente…" Gruñí mientras veía a los dos chicos que se acercaban lentamente a mi lado malo del día.

"Les sugiero que se abstengan de continuar esta conversación completamente por el resto de sus vidas o me veré forzada a lastimarlos."

"Vamos Rae-Rae… tú no me lastimarías." La voz musical de Chico Bestia provocó que mi cabeza latiera ligeramente.

"Puedo y lo haré… y NO me llames Rae-Rae." Tragó saliva por mi mirada mortal y retrocedió, Cyborg reía.

"Oye Star… es tiempo de levantarse. Hay que moverse." La chica extraterrestre comenzó a cambiar su posición, sus ojos aún cerrados.

"Por supuesto amigo Cyborg. Querido Silkie… al parecer es tiempo de saludar otro día." Apreté los dientes, hirviendo en grande en el interior.

"Yo NO soy el gusano Starfire." Los brazos a mi alrededor de inmediato se fueron cuando la pelirroja se sentó, riendo tímidamente y sonrojándose de vergüenza.

"Oh Raven… lo lamento mucho. Puedo decir claramente que me equivoqué en tu identidad. Definitivamente no eres Silkie." Me siento, ajustando mi capa.

"Claramente." Miro a los dos bromistas, y veo que ambos intentan evitar el estallar de risa… sabiendo que no estaré para nada complacida. Observo de nuevo a Starfire quien aún continúa riendo nerviosa bajo mi intensa mirada. Es entonces cuando hago lo más inesperado posible… sonrío. Simplemente no puedo evitarlo porque esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que todo se siente como debería ser… el velo de tristeza y dolor deslizándose por un rato.

"Umm… ¿estás bien Raven?"

"Por el momento, estoy bien Cy… estoy bien…"

Otras horas después, mi máscara de indiferencia está de nuevo en mi rostro, el viento frío nuevamente aullando a través de los techos sólo que esta vez un poco de fría humedad viene con él, mojando mi capa. Esta vez, los otros están conmigo. Todos esperaremos juntos a que Batman aparezca, y con suerte, todos nos iremos juntos a nuestro destino.

Todos esperamos pacientemente a que Batman aparezca, y sé sin sombra de dudas que se presentará. Miro a los otros con expresiones iguales, esperando al igual que yo, y es entonces que Batman da a conocer su presencia al aclarar su garganta. Toda nuestra atención se interrumpió de inmediato por la repentina llegada, un aire amenazante a nuestro alrededor aunque probablemente no tenemos nada que temer.

Batman nos observa desde las sombras y no necesito mis habilidades empáticas para sentir el nerviosismo irradiar de los otros Titanes… en especial Chico Bestia. Estoy segura que hay algo de asombro y admiración allí, porque de hecho es Batman parado frente a nosotros. Silencio pronto nos inundó ya que no creo que ninguno sabía que hacer en este momento, esperando a que Batman hiciera algo, pero él sólo se quedaba allí estudiándonos como si fuéramos una importante pieza de evidencia. Todos estaban inquietos de una forma u otra excepto yo… haciendo lo mejor para permanecer tan calmada e inmaculada posible a pesar del hecho de que mi mente esta corriendo, preguntándose qué había encontrado Batman y cuánto pasaría antes de que Robin estuviera con nosotros de nuevo.

"Titanes…" Nuestro nombre sin el Jóvenes vino de Batman, otro recordatorio de que nos habíamos movido más allá del concepto de adolescentes, incluso aunque no hubiéramos envejecido en edad, a adultos. Después de experimentar lo que pasamos… nadie podría descartar la madurez que habitaba en cada uno de nosotros.

"Tengo importante información que los puede ayudar a encontrar a Robin. No fue fácil llegar a… Slade o Deathstroke el Terminador como también es conocido, no es un hombre fácil de localizar." Todos asentimos.

"A través de algunas de mis fuentes, he logrado localizar a alguien que puede tener una idea de dónde está Slade… alguien que aparentemente tiene una conexión con él. Si la información es correcta, ella debería estar localizada en una ciudad cercana a 50 kilómetros. Qué hace allí, no lo sé, y puede que ya no esté en ese lugar, pero es todo lo que pude encontrar. Es donde ustedes cuatro deberían comenzar. Ella está…"

"¡Nosotros cuatro! ¡Qué quieres decir con nosotros cuatro! ¿Dices que no vendrás con nosotros? ¿Sólo nos das una dirección y nos mandas? ¡Pensé que la seguridad de Robin significaba más para ti!" Los gritos de Cyborg fueron respondidos por una mirada muy peligrosa del Caballero Oscuro de Gotham. Era obvio que no estaba feliz de ser interrumpido. Era obvio que no estaba feliz de que le gritaran. Era obvio que no estaba feliz de que su preocupación por Robin fuera cuestionada. Apenas pude sentirlo pero esas emociones me hacían un poco feliz porque validaban el que Batman en verdad se preocupaba por Robin… aún me preguntaba si las emociones habitaban en este oscuro protector. La mirada en verdad era intensa y pude sentir que Cyborg se ponía muy, muy nervioso.

"No busques cuestionarme a mí o a mis motivos. No puedo sólo dejar esta ciudad desprotegida. Hay peligros que comienzan a moverse en Gotham y si no estoy aquí para protegerla, miles podrían morir y para ponerlo de forma simple, las vidas inocentes de miles vienen antes de la de uno… sin importar quien sea." De nuevo todos asintieron. Batman entendía así como lo hacía Robin… el deber ante aquellos que no pueden protegerse a sí mismos siempre viene primero… al final del día, héroes perdidos no podían ser puestos por sobre ellos. Los Titanes lo entendían, por eso esperamos a que los Titanes Este aparecieran antes de dirigirnos a Gotham y Batman sólo lo reafirmó… la misión de proteger siempre está en la cima.

"Lo siento…" La suave disculpa de Cyborg al parecer fue completamente ignorada por Batman.

"¿Quién es esta persona a la que buscamos?" Pregunté, actuando como el líder que nunca esperé tener que ser… no soy un líder… simplemente no lo soy.

"Su nombre es Rose. Es la hija de Slade." En ese momento, no creo que alguno de los Titanes estuviera respirando, nadie esperaba escuchar eso. Slade… el peor ser humano que podríamos imaginar… tenía una hija. Tantas cosas sobre esta revelación se veían terriblemente mal. Slade es un monstruo… no se supone que haga cosas humanas, aunque no podía evitar el preguntarme si su hija fue creada de la misma forma que yo… concebida en un acto de impensable violencia y dolor. Forcé los terribles pensamientos hacia el fondo de mi mente, intentando estar enfocada en el momento frente a mí.

"Si la encuentran, puede que los lleve a Slade… y a Robin. Esta es su mejor opción por el momento." Batman avanzó y me entregó un trozo de papel con la información necesaria en éste. Lo acepto con cuidado, escaneando algunas palabras rápidamente aunque sin leer atentamente como lo necesitaba. Se lo paso a Cyborg quien podrá grabarlo en su memoria computarizada de forma permanente.

"Si encuentro más información, me contactaré de inmediato con ustedes. Buena suerte Titanes." De nuevo todos asentimos sabiendo que este encuentro había terminado con nuestro camino frente a nosotros… para encontrar la descendencia de Slade, esperando que nos pueda llevar a su malévolo Padre y a nuestro líder perdido.

Los otros Titanes comenzaban a irse, aunque yo me quedé por unos momentos más mientras Batman parecía desaparecer de regreso a las sombras.

"Gracias." Fue silencioso y dudo que él quisiera oírlo, pero me sentía obligada a decirlo de todas formas. Sé que probablemente lo lastimaba en alguna parte en su interior el saber que no podría liderar la búsqueda para encontrar a su antiguo secuaz, pero esa es la vida de un héroe.

Lentamente giro para irme, flotando, y es cuando lo escucho, la voz de Batman llevada por el viento de ninguna parte.

"Robin se preocupa más por ti, cierto…" Giré rápidamente, buscando por la fuente de la voz, pero no encontré nada más que oscuridad, aunque era de esperarse. No pude evitar preguntarme lo que Batman sabía, lo que Robin le había dicho, y mi única respuesta era… eso espero…


	29. Ido

**Capítulo 29: Ido**

"¿Raven, sientes algo?" El comunicador cobró vida, entregando el mensaje de Cyborg. Raven escaneó el edificio que tenían enfrente con lo mejor de sus habilidades sin extenderse demasiado por el simple hecho de que no sabía si había algún peligro en el interior del lugar que pudiera contrarrestar sus habilidades mentales o lastimarla cuando estuviera en un estado semi-vulnerable.

El edificio parecía ligeramente arruinado, pero no completamente dilapidado… sólo algo que podría necesitar un poco de trabajo y pintura nueva. No había luces visibles en ningún lado, incluso en las cercanías, dándole un mal presentimiento, pero esto tenía poco efecto en Raven. Ella simplemente seguía intentando y haciendo su trabajo sin retrasarse, porque los retrasos sólo significan más tiempo perdido y más tiempo perdido significa perder más a Robin.

"Aquí Raven… honestamente, no siento nada en el edificio, pero podría estar equivocada. Por supuesto como mostró Batman, parece que hay algunas personas que pueden evitar mis habilidades fácilmente y si estamos hablando de la hija de Slade, es de esperarse." Hubo un breve silencio desde el comunicador antes de que Cyborg por fin respondiera.

"Tienes razón Raven… todo es una posibilidad. Esperaremos para ver si Chico Bestia encontró algo." Raven asintió a pesar de que Cyborg ni siquiera podía verla, era más un reflejo. Bajó la mirada hacia Chico Bestia quien estaba en la forma de un perro, oliendo con cuidado alrededor del edificio, esperando captar la esencia de alguien o por lo menos, detectar el olor de explosivos que podrían estar colocados alrededor del lugar como una especie de bienvenida. Starfire permanecía vigilante en el cielo, observando todo, mirando por si alguien intentaba escapar o si se producía algunos movimientos repentinos que señalaran un ataque. Los Titanes tenían que estar perfectamente preparados para cualquier posibilidad, porque esta era su oportunidad de quizás encontrar a Robin y no podían arruinarla. Si lo echaba a perder, quien sabe a lo que los podría llevar. Era mejor si ninguno pensaba en eso.

Chico Bestia por fin parecía satisfecho con su trabajo y se transformó en una rata para alejarse del edificio, de regreso a su posición. Volvió a su forma normal para poder utilizar el comunicador.

"No detecté ningún explosivo extraño… bueno al menos nada que no hayamos encontrado antes, pero capté la esencia de una sola persona… definitivamente una chica, porque huele muy bien." Raven meneó la cabeza ante el mensaje, deseando que Chico Bestia fuera más serio, pero en realidad no pensaba que fuera una posibilidad y al final… ella estaba bien con eso.

"De acuerdo… aquí está el plan chicos. Chico Bestia… Raven, ustedes dos vayan y escabúllanse al interior. Starfire, aterriza en el techo y entra por allí. Yo tomaré la delantera y entraré por la puerta principal. Eso causaría una buena distracción para quien sea que esté dentro y les dará la oportunidad de acorralarlo. Esto debe ser rápido y eficiente. ¿Todos lo entendieron?" Nadie necesitaba responder porque Cyborg ya sabía la respuesta.

Raven se transformó en su habitual forma y a través de las sombras apareció junto a Chico Bestia. Por suerte, él no se asustó ante su repentina aparición, y ella sólo sonrió ligeramente por su calma en este momento. Luego, los Titanes comenzaron su sigilosa convergencia hacia el edificio, casi sin hacer sonidos… Robin estaría orgulloso.

Unos minutos después, Cyborg llegó por la puerta principal, lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención de cualquiera, aunque no demasiado como para perturbar los sentidos de sus compañeros Titanes. Los otros se prepararon para algún tipo de ataque o explosión o… bueno cualquier tipo de movimiento, pero en vez de eso nada pasó. No había nada… nada.

Raven, Chico Bestia y Starfire avanzaron hacia la posición de Cyborg en lo que parecía ser el cuarto principal de ese piso del edificio… un gran y llano espacio abierto que no parecía tener ningún mueble, esto revelado por la luz en el hombro de Cyborg. Todo estaba pacífico y silencioso y eso en verdad no podía ser una posibilidad si alguien de hecho estuviera allí. A pesar de todas sus silenciosas plegarias, se volvía evidentemente claro que a quien buscaban ya había dejado el lugar. Alguien debió decirle que los Titanes darían una visita… alguien que conociera sus intenciones. Debió ser Slade… sólo él pudo hacer algo tan rápido y efectivo… pero quizás no. Los Titanes no tenían forma de saberlo en realidad.

De repente, las luces del cuarto brillaron con un sonido, sorprendiendo a Starfire, Cyborg y Raven, starbolts comenzaron a volar hacia la fuente del ruido acompañadas de un grito de la pelirroja. Quemó la pared a un lado de un asustado Chico Bestia quien simplemente había encontrado el interruptor de la luz, aunque olvidó mencionárselo a alguien antes de encenderlas.

"Ummm lo siento chicos… por favor no me maten." Cyborg y Raven sólo menearon sus cabezas al cambiante verde mientras Starfire murmuraba una suave disculpa. Ahora que la habitación estaba completamente iluminada, se volvió claro que este cuarto lucía cómo una sala de entrenamiento… algo que sería usado por Robin. Había algo de equipo para entrenar, algunos sacos de boxeo, y otros artículos que ninguno pudo identificar, pero al final eran sólo cosas de gimnasio.

"Raven… ¿captas algo?" Raven suavemente cerró los ojos un momento, adentrándose en los alrededores subyacentes que sólo ella podía sentir, pero estaba claro que las únicas conciencias al interior del edificio eran los cuatro Titanes.

"Lo siento Cyborg, pero no hay nadie aquí." Cyborg asintió, tomando unos minutos para pensar.

"De acuerdo chicos… busquemos de abajo hacia arriba por alguna pista… esta persona no se pudo haber ido hace mucho por el aspecto del lugar, así que puede que hayan sido descuidados y dejaron algo atrás." La búsqueda comenzó sin muchas palabras, cubriendo lo que parecía ser un cuarto, un baño y varias otras habitaciones que podrían ser encontradas en la casa de cualquiera. Rose… la hija de Slade en verdad vivía aquí. Aún había comida en el refrigerador que estaba lejos de caducar.

La voz de Starfire llamando con fuerza para que todos vinieran rápidamente pronto hizo eco en el lugar y los jóvenes se reunieron en la sala. La pelirroja estaba de pie frente a una pequeña mesa con una hoja de papel blanco en la mano… algo que los Titanes no se habían dado cuenta. Starfire le pasó la nota a Raven en vez de a Cyborg por alguna razón, aunque en realidad nadie lo notó. Los ojos amatista con cuidado escanearon las pocas palabras sobre el papel.

_A quien concierna: si en verdad quieres encontrarme, me encontrarás… hasta entonces, no seré más que un fantasma._

La carta estaba firmada con una rosa como insignia, proporcionando la identidad de quien la escribió… la hija de Slade. Raven sólo quería romper el pedazo de papel en frustración, pero se contuvo por si existía alguna pista mayor que aún no podía ser vista. Su mano ligeramente temblando le pasó el mensaje a Cyborg antes de hacer algo estúpido, envolvió sus brazos sobre sí misma en un inútil intento de consolarse.

Todos en silencio, inseguros de qué hacer en este momento, su primer intento en encontrar un camino a Slade, resultó completamente vacío… la persona que buscaban se fue antes de que llegaran dejando nada más que unas escasas posesiones y una nota… no tan burlesca, pero no tan concisa. Era muy neutral, sonando como si Rose no le importaba si la encontraban, sino si podían.

Parecía como si el camino se formara ante ellos… encuentra a Rose, y al hacerlo, con suerte encontrarás a Slade… y a Robin.

* * *

"El dolor existe, no puede ser negado. Es biológico, nacido en la estructura misma de la forma humana y aún en el final, sólo sirve como un obstáculo para archivar un poder mayor. Uno debe aprender a aceptar el dolor… a lidiar con el dolor, y al hacerlo moverte más allá de éste para que así ya no sea una molestia, ya no pueda actuar como un control sobre nuestras acciones. ¿Lo entiendes Robin?"

Robin observaba al sádico maniaco desde su posición actual, no queriendo arriesgarse a moverse. Maldijo a Slade con fuerza en su propia cabeza incluso cuando un dolor invisible amenazaba con inundarlo. Robin en este momento estaba en medio de la última forma retorcida del entrenamiento de Slade y como siempre, servía para traer dolor tanto mental como físico a su cansada forma.

Robin estaba de pie con sus brazos extendidos, sosteniendo una desconocida cantidad de peso con cada brazo, estos en constante esfuerzo para evitar que cayeran, porque si lo hacían una espada lentamente se clavaría en un lugar no fatal en su espalda. El resultado era por lo general extremo dolor, lo que causaba que Robin bajara más los brazos, lo que terminaba en más dolor. Robin luchó por controlar su respiración en un ritmo perfecto, haciendo lo mejor en centrarse lejos del dolor en aumento en sus hombros y codos, intentando alejar su mente del cuchillo que esperaba apuñalarlo en la espalda, así como también de la calmada voz de Slade.

"Verás Robin, es imposible para ti sostener ese peso por siempre. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes… la gravedad inevitablemente ganará, pero aún así continuas luchando contra lo inevitable por tu miedo a la espada y al dolor que traerá. Prefieres luchar sin cesar contra tus propias limitaciones físicas cuando simplemente podrías arrojar ese peso en este momento y terminar con todo esto. Es así de simple. Sin embargo, temes al dolor cuando no deberías. Debes abrazar el dolor para que así puedas dominarlo. Dominar el dolor es una de las cosas más importantes que debes asimilar mi aprendiz porque servirá para separarte de las agitadas y patéticas masas que son la humanidad. Te hará más grande de lo que eres… mucho más grande que simplemente Robin."

Slade de pie sólo a unos metros frente a Robin, haciendo presencia sobre su aprendiz, quien continuaba luchando con los pesos. Slade presionó un botón sobre un control en su mano, el cual agregó más peso y de inmediato los brazos de Robin cayeron haciendo que el joven gruñera de dolor antes de forzar a sus brazos de nuevo para sujetar la carga, un lento goteo de sangre comenzó su camino por su cuerpo, acumulándose en sus pies.

"Continuas resistiéndome, rehusándote a aceptar las verdades que te revelo. Continuas resistiendo tus limitaciones humanas, y aún así te rehúsas a dar el siguiente paso más allá de esas bajas limitaciones que te colocas a ti mismo. No tiene sentido ¿no es así Robin? Tu lógica debería decirte de inmediato que estás equivocado. Es así de simple."

Otro desliz de los brazos de Robin causó otro gruñido de dolor, Slade moviendo la cabeza lentamente en decepción por su aprendiz.

"Escogiste prolongar el dolor sin propósito en vez de simplemente acabar con esto por un propósito. Estúpido y tonto niño. Aprenderás. Acepta el dolor… controla el dolor… evoluciona más allá… ¡sé más grande!"

Fue en ese momento en que los brazos de Robin por fin se rindieron, los pesos chocaron en el suelo, la espada se enterró profundamente en su cuerpo.

* * *

Raven se sobresaltó de la cama en la que estaba, gritando con completo terror a la noche. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y estaba cubierto en frío y mortal sudor, incapaz de recobrar alguno de sus sentidos… sólo podía registrar el dolor y sus propios gritos. De repente, dos firmes manos sobre sus hombros la sacudieron con fuerza y una voz intentaba calmarla.

"¡Raven! ¡Raven! ¡Reacciona chica oscura! ¡Vamos!" Eventualmente, Raven sintió el dolor desaparecer y aunque aún quería gritar por las visiones en su cabeza, su voz no parecía tener la fuerza para hacerlo. Continuó respirando errática y difícilmente, sus pulmones intentando calmarse. Las manos de Cyborg fueron removidas de sus hombros. Sus sentidos estaban confusos, pero más enfocados y pudo ver el rostro de sus preocupados amigos observándola.

Los Titanes aún estaban en la antigua residencia de Rose, decidieron que pasarían la noche allí en vez de continuar buscando, además de la pequeña oportunidad de que alguien apareciera para buscar a Rose proporcionando información útil. Raven recordó de repente sentir una sensación de desmayo y Cyborg insistió en que se recostara, en que aún se presionaba demasiado y hasta tarde. Se recostó en la cama que encontraron, y debió haberse quedado dormida, fue allí cuando lo vio… cuando lo sintió.

Robin… Robin estaba en mucho dolor… mucho sufrimiento. El dolor la estaba llamando, inundándola y no pudo resistir porque venía de Robin. Todo fue tan real… fue real, y Raven sabía sin sombra de duda que en su momento de increíble sufrimiento Robin la alcanzó de algún modo, aunque ella no pudiera hacer nada. Despertó, cualquier conexión formada se rompió, y de nuevo Robin estaba completamente perdido para ella… para ellos. Tanto dolor… tanto dolor.

El cuerpo de Raven continuaba temblando y pronto los reconfortantes brazos de Starfire la sostuvieron con fuerza, haciendo lo mejor por calmar sus alterados nervios. Raven se encontró apoyada firmemente contra el abrazo, su acogedor calor, aún si no era de la persona que en realidad deseaba que fuera. Al menos era algo… algo más que dolor.

"Oye Raven… ¿quieres hablar de lo que acaba de pasar?" Raven de algún modo cambió de posición hasta que su cabeza estuvo en el regazo de Starfire como una almohada, la pelirroja gentilmente acariciando la cabeza de Raven intentando calmar a la aún notablemente nerviosa mujer.

"No sé lo que sucedió Cyborg. Sólo… fue un sueño, pero no en realidad… era Robin… vi a Robin." Los otros tres Titanes sintieron un momento de shock atravesarlos.

"¿Robin? Cómo… Qué… Dónde…" Las preguntas sin respuestas fluyeron rápidamente desde cada uno y todo lo que hizo Raven fue menear lentamente su cabeza.

"Realmente no lo sé… había demasiado dolor… un terrible dolor y lo que más me asustó fue que al final, Robin ya no temía al dolor." El cuerpo de Raven comenzó a temblar otra vez y los Titanes sabían que no debían presionar más por el momento. Starfire continuaba haciendo lo mejor por ayudar a que Raven se relajara, quien en cambio continuaba observando a la nada… intentando olvidar el dolor.


	30. Tomado

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien... yo por lo menos estoy aquí aprovechando las vacaciones de invierno para poder actualizar un poco más seguido, claro que también debería de preocuparme de mi página del deviant y no dejar atrás al comic de Incierto Futuro.**

**Oh, una cosa antes de que lean el capítulo, tómenlo como una pequeña advertencia si quieren, pero las cosas no se verán muy bien que digamos y sí, sé que los capítulos pueden ser cortos, pero les recuerdo que yo simplemente los estoy traduciendo y no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto.**

**Espero les guste el capítulo y no olviden dejar un review, gracias.  
**

** K.o.N  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 30: Tomado**

3 meses después…

Corre… corre… eso era en todo lo que el hombre podía pensar. Estar lo más lejos de esa… esa cosa como le fuera posible. Parecía provenir de la misma noche… una sombra viviente, y esos ojos… en especial esos ojos… carmesí ardiente del infierno. Necesitaba salir de aquí. Se metió en un callejón cercano, esperando que lo que fuera que lo estuviera siguiendo no sería capaz de encontrarlo, aunque sinceramente lo dudaba… podía sentir esos ojos aún sobre él, dispuestos a poner su alma en llamas.

El único sonido era su asustado respirar y la ocasional caída de lluvia desde un cielo muy nublado. Se esforzó por tranquilizar su respiración como resultado de agotamiento al correr tan lejos lo más rápido, casi híper-ventilando de miedo.

En ese momento fue cuando lo escuchó.

"¿En verdad creíste que podías correr de mí? Humano tonto." Demoníaca, pero femenina al mismo tiempo… de todas formas aterradora.

"Por favor no me lastimes… por favor déjame solo… no hice nada malo." Risa oscura.

"Oh has hecho muchas cosas malas… todos esos pequeños crímenes que cometiste, todas las personas que lastimaste… tú mismo te buscaste esto."

"Oh Dios… oh Dios…"

"Dios no te ayudará ahora…" La oscuridad parecía estar arremolinándose a su alrededor, cada vez más cerca, dos ojos ardientes eran lo único visible, enfocados completamente en él. Casi sonaba como silbidos y gruñidos viniendo desde el mismo aire.

"Por favor… por favor no me mates… haré lo que sea…"

"En verdad… ahora dime… qué sabes acerca del nombre Rose… y sabré si estás mintiendo… pagarás severamente si estás mintiendo…"

"Oh dios… Rose… no conozco a ninguna Rose…" Las paredes del callejón comenzaron a temblar y crujir, cuando el gruñido empeoró.

"Mentiroso… los mentirosos deben sufrir…"

"No conozco a ninguna Rose lo juro, pero he escuchado de una Rose… acaba de llegar a la ciudad pero nadie se mete con ella… en algún lugar al Este del pueblo… por favor eso es todo lo que sé… por favor no me mates." El suelo y paredes comenzaron a temblar más fuerte, el sonido volviéndose casi ensordecedor para el aterrado hombre, perdiendo el control de sus funciones corporales.

"Ahora eso no fue tan difícil… que mal que fue la parte fácil… tu muerte tomará días… sangre y dolor sin fin…" Los ojos de repente se fijaron en el hombre y ya no pudo resistirlo, finalmente sucumbiendo en la inconsciencia, el terror puro envolviéndolo por completo. Su cuerpo cayendo silenciosamente al suelo… la oscuridad de la noche nuevamente silenciosa excepto por la pequeña forma de Raven flotando sobre la tierra con una expresión neutral en su rostro mientras sus ojos lentamente pasaban de rojo a su color normal. No mucho después, los otros tres Titanes se aproximaron al callejón, por fin alcanzando a Raven y a quien perseguía. Cyborg guiaba a los tres.

"¿Raven?"

"Estoy justo aquí Cyborg." Los otros tres finalmente la vieron flotando inmóvil en el aire, ni siquiera el viento parecía afectarle.

"¿Lo atrapaste?"

"Sí… está inconsciente por allá." Cyborg caminó hacia la forma boca abajo del hombre que perseguían.

"¿Alguien más huele a orina?"

"Creo que se orinó encima del miedo." Cyborg sombríamente meneó su cabeza.

"No otro más Raven. Tienes que detener esto. Vas a terminar realmente lastimando a alguien una de estas veces con esta mierda. ¿Tienes idea de cuán terrorífica en verdad puedes ser con tus poderes cuando haces eso?"

"Lo sé." Cyborg gruñó ligeramente.

"Entonces entiendes mi punto." Raven apenas puso atención, casi ignorando a Cyborg con silencio, lo que le molestó aún más.

"¿Me escuchaste Raven?" Raven volteó la cabeza casi de forma aburrida.

"¿Puedes decirme una forma más fácil de extraer información de estos matones así de rápido? Rose está en la ciudad… lado este de la ciudad. Deberías enfocar nuestros esfuerzos allí." Cyborg asintió ante la nueva información, no presionando más en el tópico anterior con Raven… parecía que estaba con uno de sus humores… humores que se volvían más frecuentes últimamente.

Cyborg revisó los signos vitales del hombre inconsciente sólo para asegurarse de que estaba bien, antes de salir del callejón hacia los otros Titanes que se habían reunido allí. Tres meses… tres meses han estado buscando a Rose desde su primer intento y ninguna vez la han encontrado en verdad… ninguna vez han visto su elusiva persona. En realidad era un fantasma y ellos creían que descubrieron por qué.

Habían muchos rumores en todas partes sobre Slade o su hija y algunas veces esos acerca del hombre eran completamente ridículos aunque se asumía que toda la desinformación era creada por él mismo para esconder las verdades reales. Su misma hija tenía un nombre allá afuera conocido por la verdadera maldad que parecía estarle atado. La gente le temía, pero las verdaderas razones siempre parecían ser elusivas aunque una cosa era clara: Rose no era completamente humana al parecer, o por lo menos tenía habilidades meta-humanas.

Parecía que era conocida por siempre saber cuando sucederían las cosas, sabía de ataques antes de que sucedieran, sabía de amenazas antes de que se presentaran… algún tipo de habilidad física que la hacía verdaderamente formidable… e imposible de atrapar. Ese era el por qué siempre parecía estar un paso delante de ellos… porque siempre sabía cuando vendrían y sólo desaparecía antes de que los Titanes llegaran. Era más que frustrante para los jóvenes, aunque nunca cedieron en su persecución del fantasma que era Rose. Tenían que encontrarla… no tenían opción.

Tres meses han pasado y cada día en todo lo que podían pensar era Robin y lo que le podía suceder en este tiempo. Había pasado mucho más desde la última vez que Slade lo hizo su aprendiz e incluso entonces, Slade hizo público su objetivo con el muchacho. En esta ocasión, no había pistas ni ataques… no había nada, absolutamente nada.

A pesar de que el tiempo le pasaba la cuenta a todos, lejos a Raven era a quien más le afectaba. Se volvió más alejada incluso al pasar tanto tiempo con sus amigos, yendo más rápido a la ira y la molestia, y raramente decía algo que no fuera estrictamente necesario. En verdad les recordaba a la Raven anterior y nadie quería verla levantar esa muralla a su alrededor de nuevo aunque nadie estaba seguro de cómo detenerla. Robin sabría que hacer exactamente, pero Robin no estaba… no se encontraba en ningún lugar. A veces Cyborg creía que todo era resultado de la nueva y total libertad de emociones de Raven… libertad de su padre por primera vez, y las cosas se volvían más severas emocionalmente, es sólo que no podía manejarlas. Uno casi olvida que no fue hace mucho que el mundo realmente acabó, que Trigon había caído… en verdad se sentía como si fuera hace años… hace mucho tiempo.

La paciencia de Raven hace tiempo se había acabado con esta persecución que no mostraba indicios de acabar. ¿Cómo atrapas a alguien que siempre te ve venir? No puedes, es así de simple. Los Titanes casi consideraron tomar un descanso, regresar a Jump City por un rato para relajarse, en especial con la condición con la que se deterioraba Raven, pero sabían que detenerse probablemente dejaría peor las cosas y sólo aumentaría el tiempo que Slade tendría a Robin, el cual ya era bastante largo.

Los Titanes en silencio, en una sola fila como si fuera alguna especie de procesión funeraria, se dirigieron al auto-T para continuar con su persecución. Se encontraban en la vecindad lo que significaba que la búsqueda debía comenzar inmediatamente, lo que también significaba que probablemente no dormirían esta noche. Los Titanes estaban cansados, muy cansados, pero tenía que hacerse. Quizás esta noche sería diferente… quizás…

* * *

Robin se observaba a sí mismo en un espejo medio roto, estudiando las nuevas cicatrices formadas en su cuerpo por su tiempo con Slade. Cada una era una marca de debilidad en los ojos de Slade y en los ojos de Robin… eran un simple recordatorio de que Slade estaba total y completamente a cargo. Robin fácilmente notó que había crecido cerca de dos centímetros, quizás por fin alcanzando su crecimiento repentino. Por supuesto podría ser sólo un efecto residual de varias drogas y sustancias que Slade parecía inyectarle de forma aleatoria. Era como si se hubiera vuelto una rata de laboratorio humana para el sujeto, al igual que una bolsa de boxeo y aprendiz. Todo era muy agotador incluso Robin tenía que admitirlo, se estaba volviendo más fuerte, más duro y más enfocado que nunca antes… ascendiendo sobre lo que era, como un titán.

Robin meneó la cabeza, aclarando sus casi traicioneros pensamientos superficiales de su mente. No podía pensar así… no podía… los Titanes aún estaban allí afuera, aún buscando por él sin duda alguna. Una voz más oscura susurraba que ya se habían rendido, dándolo por muerto, pero en serio ¿cuánto ha pasado? Robin no tenía idea… el tiempo es irrelevante mientras duermes… y el dolor. Esto simplemente era… innegable…

Robin se colocó el resto de su uniforme, dejando mucho de la armadura, ya que Slade dijo que no la necesitaría por un rato. Slade tenía algo planeado, era todo lo que Robin sabía, y sus instintos le decían que lo peor aún estaba por venir. Últimamente las cosas habían estado tranquilas… tranquilas en los estándares de Slade lo que significaba que algo se aproximaba por el horizonte… más sangre siendo derramada.

La suave voz de Slade surgió del sistema intercomunicador, haciendo eco en todo el complejo, el cual era enorme en todo su esplendor, probablemente capaz de alojar a todo un ejército, y por lo que Robin sabía, en verdad había un ejército en su casa, de secuaces robóticos listos para cumplir con los planes de su maestro al igual que Robin, quien no tenía opción.

"Aprendiz… ven a la enfermería de inmediato." Robin pudo escuchar la comunicación desconectarse, las órdenes le fueron claras. Robin se miró una vez más en el espejo, antes de golpear con su puño en el ya roto reflejo, rompiéndolo por completo. Su propia apariencia en verdad le disgustaba… aún un tipo débil.

Robin caminó hacía su destino y al perfecto paso de un soldado, el eco de sus botas con cada paso resonando por los vacíos pasillos. El rítmico sonido era suave… probablemente la única cosa suave que lo hubo calmado en un largo, largo tiempo. ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¿Acaso aún importaba? Un día era demasiado para estar bajo el control de este lunático, y seguramente ha sido más largo que eso.

En su tiempo aquí, Slade aún permanecía siendo casi un completo misterio. El hombre nunca era visto comiendo, durmiendo, o haciendo algo que cualquier ser humano debía hacer aunque muy en el fondo Robin sabía que él hacía esas cosas… sólo que nunca frente a los ojos de curiosos. Tú veías a Slade en su 'trono' predicando filosofía o algún tipo de extraña vista sicológica para Robin, explicando por qué las cosas son como son, y cómo uno debe adaptarse a esas innegables verdades. Robin a pesar de odiar admitirlo, Slade tenía mucho sentido… bastante de su lógica era imposible de argumentar, tan fácil de estar de acuerdo. Era lo que era.

Robin por fin llegó a su destino, la lisa y metálica puerta se abrió casi silenciosamente, revelando el cuarto estéril poco iluminado que servía como el lugar en donde el joven era sanado y le hacían experimentos. Slade estaba de pie en medio del cuarto, junto a una cama de hospital, varias mesas de equipo llenas de numerosas herramientas lo rodeaban, muchas cosas de éstas Robin no pudo reconocerlas.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Slade?" Robin pudo decir que el tipo estaba sonriendo.

"He decidido impartirte un regalo que te favorecerá para volverte más fuerte. Vas a ser sometido a un procedimiento que te ayudará a incrementar tus habilidades."

"¿Qué tipo de procedimiento?" Robin sintió su estómago más pesado mientras avanzaba la conversación, queriendo huir lo más rápido posible de este lugar, aunque sabía que no podía.

"Muy simple mi niño. Voy a reemplazar tus ojos con implantes oculares especiales que aumentarán inmensamente tu visión así como la capacidad de ver en varios espectros que los humanos normales no pueden. Considéralo un regalo si quieres."

"Tú enfermo, retorcido…"

"Silencio aprendiz." El firme mandato de Slade fue seguido de inmediato, el cuerpo de Robin cumpliendo la orden mientras las ardientes llamas invisibles danzaban en su misma alma. El joven apretó sus manos ante el dolor, sabiendo que no se iría.

"Ahora recuéstate en la cama para que pueda comenzar. Esto tomará tiempo y delicado trabajo de mi parte. Aunque odie admitirlo, he fallado una vez en este procedimiento aunque no fue más que una prueba. Puedo asegurarte, no lo intentaría en mi más grande aprendiz a menos que sepa que funcionará. Eres muy valioso para perderte en un posible intento fallido." El cuerpo de Robin se movió casi por voluntad propia colocando su espalda sobre la cama, dándose cuenta que esos eran los últimos momentos que vería con sus ojos humanos… sus ojos. Robin intentó obligar a que su cuerpo se moviera, pero cada movimiento desafiaba las órdenes impuestas por Slade, causando que se encendiera un dolor extremo, rápidamente menguando su fuerza y voluntad, dejándolo levemente desorientado… levemente con más aceptación al regalo de su Amo. Robin luchó contra ese final pensamiento, pero las cosas no eran tan claras como lo fueron antes.

Slade observaba con un ojo helado y gris, removiendo la máscara que cubría el rostro de Robin, revelando dos fríos ojos azules que lo miraban desafiante incluso aunque su cuerpo no ofrecía resistencia.

"No se usará anestesia. Eres más fuerte que eso. Sin embargo, sólo por si acaso, no gritarás… es una orden." Dolor… sólo más dolor. No había santuario, no había paz, no había esperanza. Robin miraba como una herramienta metálica y filuda se acercaba a sus ojos con Slade inclinándose sobre él de fondo… esto sería lo último que Robin vería con sus ojos humanos… ojos que eran perfectas réplicas de los hermosos ojos de su difunta madre… ojos que nunca observarían la belleza que es Raven otra vez. Robin no gritó ni una vez.

* * *

Raven despertó y se encontró en su cama en la Torre, su hogar. ¿Cómo? Esto no era posible. Habían estado buscando por Robin en alguna ciudad lejana, estaba segura de ello. Habían terminado con su última pista y se tomaron unas horas para descansar. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y agarró su capa para cubrirse. Algo estaba mal, era todo lo que sabía… era todo lo que le decían sus poderes caóticos por el momento. Sacó su comunicador para contactar a Cyborg, pero nada sucedió. Presionó de nuevo y de nuevo, mas no recibió respuesta de la pieza electrónica. Algo en verdad estaba mal.

Pasó a través de su puerta hacia el pasillo, no había ninguna luz… ni un sonido… completamente misterioso. Raven no quería admitirlo, pero estaba asustada. Flotó con cuidado por el lugar, esperando por lo que fuera. Lo que encontró no se lo esperaba para nada.

Raven pasó por la puerta de Robin sólo para encontrarla abierta por completo. Nadie debería estar allí… nadie. Raven gruñó para sí mientras flotaba amenazante hacia el cuarto del joven silenciosamente pidiendo perdón en un rincón de su mente por invadir su privacidad de nuevo. Sin embargo toda su furia amenazadora se fue cuando encontró a un chico en un familiar uniforme rojo, verde y amarillo de pie dentro del cuarto dándole la espalda, su corazón se detuvo.

"Robin…" Apenas sonaba como su propia voz, tan silenciosa, sin poder creer, y rogando, todo al mismo tiempo. Robin no respondió, no se movió.

"Robin… por favor dime que eres tú… por favor dime que no estoy soñando… por favor dime que los últimos tres meses no fueron más que una pesadilla." Raven miraba con ojos esperanzados mientras Robin lentamente volteaba, dándose cuenta de que su máscara no estaba. Raven esperó para encontrar el apuesto rostro de Robin y sus perfectos ojos azules, pero en vez de eso su respiración se quedó en su garganta en absoluto horror.

No habían ojos... nada excepto cuencas vacías mirándola, pero de algún modo observándola sólo a ella.

"No… no… no…" El vacío continuaba introduciéndose en ella mientras dolor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, haciéndola colapsar. Terribles emociones de puro odio e ira, le recordaron a su padre vertiéndose en ella, pero esta vez lo sabía… esto era de Robin. Raven gritó… fue todo lo que pudo hacer.

Por segunda vez desde que comenzó la búsqueda de Robin, Raven despertó gritando en la noche, rápidamente reuniendo a sus amigos a su lado. Esta vez fue mucho peor de lo que recordaban, y de inmediato supieron que de alguna forma se había conectado con Robin de nuevo, y el muchacho estaba sufriendo terriblemente. Su cuerpo estaba cerca de convulsionar e hicieron lo mejor posible por intentar que se relajara, sin resultados. Raven no podía escuchar sus voces, no podía ver sus preocupados rostros. Todo lo que Raven podía ver eran esas vacías cuencas y sabía, nunca vería esos ojos azules que amaba tanto otra vez. Los contenidos de su estómago fueron pronto vaciados en el suelo.

* * *

**Les dije que algunas cosas no serían muy agradables, pobre Robin no es así? una operación sin anestesia no se la recomiendo a nadie pero ya vemos de lo que Slade es capaz de hacer...**

**Bueno, me pondré a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo de inmediato, no olviden dejarme su comentario con una review, sobre qué les pareció y si creen que algunas partes de la traducción son incoherentes o cosas así.**

**Nos veremos el próximo capítulo.**

**K.o.N**


	31. Sin vacilación

**¡Hola! Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta traducción y por los reviews que me han enviado, en verdad los aprecio.**

**K.o.N**

* * *

**Capítulo 31: Sin vacilación**

Era otra noche en la hermosa y siempre pacífica Jump City. El cielo aún permanecía brillante y claro incluso cuando la noche ya había caído, el agua en la bahía seguía resplandeciendo y brillando en la luz de la luna, y las personas continuaban caminando felices por las calles. Padres con hijos, viejas parejas simplemente paseando, e incluso las más jóvenes lidiando con la torpeza y miedo tan propios de la adolescencia y el sexo opuesto.

La gente reía, sonreía y conversaban acerca de los Titanes que protegían la ciudad… todos sus héroes que no podían ser reemplazados… que rápido las personas se olvidaron de aquellos que sólo los dejaron hace seis meses. Fotos y pósters de los Titanes originales fueron fácilmente sustituidos por aquellos de los Titanes Este, sin un segundo pensamiento de esos que simplemente un día se fueron sin explicación. Ningún civil sabía por qué los Titanes sólo se marcharon, dejando atrás a un nuevo grupo de héroes, un sentimiento de ser abandonados por las personas de la ciudad golpeó con fuerza. Sin embargo, todo regresó a la normalidad con los nuevos Titanes quienes hacían tan buen trabajo protegiendo la ciudad como los originales hicieron… un montón de gente creía que era incluso un mejor trabajo que los originales Titanes.

Con estos nuevos Titanes, no había ningún maniático de un ojo aterrorizando cada momento de vida de los ciudadanos con las potenciales bombas y ataques. Con estos nuevos Titanes, no habían locas y rubias geoquinéticas que los obligaran a dejar sus hogares… un atacante que los Titanes mostraron como una de los suyos. Con estos nuevos Titanes, las cosas eran mucho más pacíficas, como si los Titanes originales se llevaran toda la violencia y problemas con ellos. Los ciudadanos eran felices… o quizás sólo ignorantes aunque probablemente en algún lugar entre ambos. Ninguna de las felices personas vio a la negra y sombría Raven volar a través del cielo hacia la torre.

El 'soul self' de Raven volaba rápidamente, pasando a través de murallas y defensas de la torre con perfecta facilidad, regresando a su forma física de una joven con violáceo cabello y fríos ojos.

Raven observó el interior de su oscuro cuarto notando fácilmente que nada había sido movido… nadie había entrado a su dominio justo como se los ordenó explícitamente a los Titanes Este. Lentamente se aproximó a su estantería, primero movió su mano y murmuró unas cuantas palabras mágicas para desactivar las pesadas defensas que colocó antes de irse. Sacó unos libros de su lugar y se sentó en el suelo, colocando el primer texto en su regazo, sus ojos de inmediato comenzaron a escanear las antiguas palabras de poder, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo estaba cansado, su mente ligeramente agotada.

Los Titanes estaban buscando en otra ciudad por Rose, otros meses pasaron sin ningún nuevo resultado. Sin embargo, esta ciudad se encontraba cerca de Jump City y Raven tomó la oportunidad de regresar a casa para buscar más y encontrar una forma de liberar a Robin. Sus amigos entendían sus razones para irse, aunque aún se sorprendieron enormemente cuando ella lo dijo, al ser la más implacable en su búsqueda por Robin. En varias ocasiones, estuvo peligrosamente cerca de cruzar una línea que sabía no debía cruzar en su objetivo de encontrarlo, sólo logrando contenerse por la presencia de sus amigos… y el hecho de que sabía lo que Robin diría si lo hacía. Habría estado decepcionado… pero también se habría culpado a sí mismo por permitir que Raven hiciera lo que él se arrepentiría por siempre de haber hecho… cruzar esa línea como Red X.

Cada día traía un nuevo reto para Raven, ya sea a causa de la búsqueda, sus nuevas emociones liberadas con muchas de ellas comenzando a aceptar por completo sin miedo… como ira, o la persistente conexión que aún tenía con Robin… eso era lo peor de todo.

Era completamente al azar e incontrolable, reformándose al más inesperado y a veces inoportuno momento… trayendo nada más que horribles visiones y dolor. Robin estaba herido… Robin estaba sufriendo… y sobretodo, Raven sabía que Robin estaba perdiendo, y no sólo partes físicas. Podía sentirlo claramente algunas noches aún cuando ella no quería, podía sentir que Robin se deslizaba hacia la oscuridad de sí mismo, impulsado por lo que fuera Slade le estaba haciendo, por lo que estuviera diciéndole. La lastimaba profundamente cada vez que la conexión se formaba, inquietando su sueño, inquietando cuando estaba despierta, por lo menos la conexión mostraba que Robin aún estaba vivo, que una parte de su oscurecida mente todavía llegaba a ella. Por lo menos… tenía eso.

Sus ojos continuaban observando los símbolos en el libro cuando escuchó voces en el pasillo, las que sólo podían ser de Bumblebee y Speedy hablando.

"¿Vas a ir a otra cita esta noche? ¿No tuviste una ayer?" Podía escuchar a Speedy reír de forma engreída.

"De hecho anoche tuve dos. No puedo evitarlo si soy tan popular… tengo que hacer felices a todas las personas que pueda. Es sólo que esas personas normalmente parecen ser rubias de largas piernas."

"Eres un idiota Speedy. Sólo, no te quedes fuera hasta muy tarde, necesitamos entrenar más mañana. Creo que últimamente nos hemos relajado demasiado."

"De acuerdo mamá… estaré en casa antes de que enciendan las luces de las calles."

"Jaja, no es gracioso. Sólo pon atención Roy. Quiero esta ciudad en las mismas condiciones que estaba cuando se fueron, ¿me entiendes?"

"Sí… sí. Seré bueno. No le daré a Robin la satisfacción cuando regrese de que sepa que no pude manejar su trabajo. Aún estoy enojado por derrotarme en ese torneo. Bastardo afortunado…"

"En realidad no creo que Robin sea así de afortunado Speedy." La voz de Bumblebee era silenciosa y sombría.

"Gracias por arruinar el ambiente Bee… te veré luego." Incluso Raven notó la ligera tristeza en la voz de Speedy mientras se iba, aunque la ocultó rápidamente al irse, pronto seguido por Bumblebee. Raven dejó salir un profundo suspiro. En verdad extrañaba simples y casuales conversaciones como esas en la torre… incluso si la mayoría eran de un solo lado con sus amigos haciendo la mayor parte de la charla. Aún así… lo extrañaba.

Los ojos de Raven regresaron al libro, luchando contra la necesidad de dormir como por lo general hacían estos días, volteando otra antigua página con cuidado. Sus ojos siguieron unas cuantas líneas cuando todo su cuerpo se tensó, su respiración atrapada en su garganta. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado leyó las líneas otra vez, y se colocó de pie, corriendo hacia su estantería. Sacó otro libro, tirándolo al suelo junto al que estaba leyendo, abriéndolo en la página correcta que esperaba recordar. Observó los extraños símbolos, sabiendo que esto era lo que buscaba. Procesó las palabras de ambos libros, tratando de fusionar las complicadas explicaciones y palabras crípticas en algo realmente significativo. ¡Por qué la magia siempre tenía que ser tan vaga!

Sin embargo, fue casi en un instante que por fin estuvo claro para Raven… exactamente qué significaba. Los dos libros combinados daban la respuesta que había visto tan claramente. Raven se levantó lentamente del piso en que estaba arrodillada, perdida en sus pensamientos aunque instintivamente formando su 'soul self' para pasar el pasillo hacia otra habitación que estaba tan oscura como la de ella. Regresó a su verdadera forma y lentamente avanzó, lentamente cayendo en la cama frente a ella.

Sujetó una almohada y la colocó con fuerza contra su pecho mientras acomodaba su capa alrededor. Incluso su esencia ya no estaba allí… nada en verdad permanecía de su presencia… una sola lágrima rodó desde su ojo mientras apretaba la almohada como si realmente pudiera alejar sus pensamientos. Cuando el momento llegara… si es que llegaba… ¿en verdad sería lo suficientemente fuerte? Por suerte, el sueño sin sueños llegó pronto para Raven.

* * *

Sin importar cuantas veces Robin lo rompiera, Slade siempre tenía un nuevo espejo en su habitación para reemplazar el que había roto en un ataque de rabia o por golpes sin sentido. Era como si Slade supiera que al verse a sí mismo sólo trajera confusión y dolor para Robin… trayendo pensamientos que eran consumidores e implacables al mismo tiempo.

Largo cabello negro continuaba creciendo, comenzando a enmarcar los lados del rostro de Robin, su piel se volvía ligeramente más pálida ya que no había estado bajo luz natural en lo que parecían años. Su cara podría lucir fantasmal, pero en vez de eso se veía casi demoníaca al mirarlo, no dos ojos humanos, sino dos grises ojos cibernéticos, rojas y brillantes irises sobresaliendo, dándole un leve tono carmesí a su pálido rostro cuando no tenía puesta su máscara.

Robin ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué miraba. Su rostro giró ligeramente, sintiendo los mecánicos ojos moverse, una sensación que lentamente se estaba volviendo casi natural para él desde que se realizó la operación. Desde entonces, sus habilidades habían aumentado tal como Slade había dicho que lo harían. Era capaz de ver en la oscuridad, ver señales de calor como también otros espectros de luz, y sus acciones ahora parecían más rápidas, al ver las cosas casi antes de que sucedieran, sus ya impresionantes reflejos se volvieron aún más grandiosos. Slade prometió fuerza, y no rompió su promesa.

La imagen de dos ojos azules reemplazada por la fría y robótica mirada de sus ojos, sus manos sujetaron su cabeza. Todo era muy confuso, sabía que no debería estar aceptando todo esto, pero la fuerza y el poder que en el fondo siempre deseó se le estaba concediendo, pero había demasiado dolor, demasiado sufrimiento… ya no tenía ningún sentido. Ya nada tenía sentido, pero aún así, todo tenía más sentido mientras las horas pasaban sin el significado del tiempo. La lógica dictaba la mayoría de los pensamientos de Robin, pero ésta comenzaba a estar de acuerdo con Slade y eso no podía ser… Slade no podía tener razón... él era un monstruo… un monstruo… ¿era él un monstruo?

De nuevo olas de confusión interrumpían los pensamientos de Robin, y golpeó su mano contra la mesa a su lado, astillándola con facilidad. Necesitaba luchar… luchar siempre era simple y directo... ya no había que pensar, no más confusión. Sólo él mismo, su oponente y la batalla. Su deseo fue respondido cuando el comunicador se escuchó.

"Aprendiz... encuéntrame en la sala de entrenamiento ahora." Robin sonrió ante la petición, justo lo que quería. Apenas alcanzó a suprimir las palabras, 'Gracias Amo.' Slade no era su amo... él nunca se rendiría. Slade era el enemigo, era quien lo mantenía lejos de sus amigos… lejos de Raven. Raven… las manos de Robin comenzaron a temblar ligeramente mientras una voz oscura susurraba en su mente. ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? ¿Dónde estaba Raven? Lo habían encontrado tan fácil la última vez, pero ahora no estaban por ningún lado. A Slade le encantaba decirle que los Titanes aún se encontraban en Jump City, aún protegiendo la ciudad, y las personas del lugar que él alguna vez resguardó no podían estar más felices. Ya se habían olvidado de él… ya lo habían abandonado después de todo lo que hizo de forma tan desinteresada. No estaba bien… no podía ser verdad… pero ya parecía serlo cuando las verdades de Slade y Robin comenzaban a parecer una.

Robin estaba ansioso en su andar cuando llegó al cuarto de entrenamiento, que en realidad no era más que una habitación amplia con el suficiente espacio para luchar sin obstáculos. Era el lugar en donde la mayoría de su formación se llevaba a cabo desde la cirugía, así podría acostumbrarse a sus nuevas habilidades. Al entrar al oscuro cuarto, vio a Slade parado en medio de la habitación, un foco lo iluminaba.

"Bienvenido aprendiz. Gracias por venir tan rápido. Esto es de suma importancia." Robin iba a decir algo desafiante, pero se detuvo ya que no tenía deseo de otro argumento sin sentido que no lo llevaba a ninguna parte.

"He decidido probar cuan lejos has llegado… cuanto has evolucionado desde que te tomé bajo mis alas. Nos enfrentaremos, y te aliento a dar todo lo que tienes. No deseo que te contengas." Una oscura sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Robin mientras sus ojos cibernéticos observaban a Slade. Esto sería muy divertido.

"Ahora mi aprendiz, vamos a luchar." Los dos extendieron sus armas al mismo tiempo, observando intensamente al otro aunque no igualando a su oponente. Ambos conocían a su adversario mejor que cualquier otro en existencia, sabían exactamente contra qué se enfrentaban. Ellos lucharían, y Robin planeaba ganar.

El impacto de las dos varas hizo eco en la oscuridad, los dos luchadores presionando su peso contra el otro, Robin no lo encontraba tan difícil como en el pasado, su cuerpo y tamaño habían aumento desde su tiempo con Slade… la madurez por fin había llegado. Slade y Robin se separaron y de inmediato se lanzaron al ataque, sus movimientos tan rápidos que casi parecían unos manchones, apenas visibles al ojo humano promedio, aunque ninguno de estos combatientes se acercaban a humanos promedios.

"Impresionante Robin. Esto es lo más fuerte que he visto en ti. Creo que me debes un gracias por ayudarte a alcanzar este nivel." Robin resistió la urgencia de atacar, de sucumbir ante su ira, lo que lo habría hecho vulnerable a un contraataque, y el mantener su control fue recompensado por casi asestar un golpe a Slade. Éste retrocedió para evitar el ataque y casi parecía como si le dificultara bloquear el siguiente asalto implacable de Robin.

La batalla continuó sin remordimientos para ninguno de los dos guerreros, ataques exitosos eran muy raros, pero cuando acertaban, lo hacían con una crueldad absoluta y un poder brutal. Robin en verdad sentía que estaba ganando, que su habilidad para ver claramente en la oscuridad le daba suficiente ventaja contra su aún más grande y experimentado oponente. Iba a ganar esta batalla.

Fue en un instante en que sucedió, un instante que no poseyó titubeo, duda o arrepentimiento en la acción. Fue completamente por instinto, hecho con tanta facilidad, que uno podría pensar que Robin lo ha hecho muchas veces antes. Slade se colocó más delante de lo debido para un ataque, y en ese momento de debilidad, Robin atacó, una cuchilla escondida apareció en su mano, deslizándose en un fluido movimiento directo hacia el corazón de Slade. Robin fue de forma perfecta por el matar sin conciencia ni preocupación, y ganó la batalla.

El momento terminó, y en vez de salir sangre de la herida como debería, se emitieron chispas, Robin sacó su mano rápidamente para evitarlas. El doble robótico de Slade cayó al suelo con un sonido metálico, aunque Robin no parecía notarlo o al hecho de que estaba bajo la luz de un simple foco. Robin simplemente no podía apartar sus ojos de sus manos, sólo observándolas con una mirada en blanco en el rostro, observando la sangre que en verdad no estaba allí. Había matado a Slade… habría matado a Slade sin pensarlo dos veces, pudo fácilmente convertirse en un asesino sin dudarlo. Todo fue muy fácil de hacer.

"Excelente trabajo mi aprendiz. Por fin has trascendido tus lamentables nociones de lo correcto e incorrecto, y con un efectivo resultado." Robin cayó sobre sus rodillas, sus ojos aún fijos en sus manos, carmesí rehusándose a irse. Al momento a Robin no le importaba de donde venía la voz de Slade aunque no podía argumentar la verdad de las palabras.

"No dudaste de ir por el asesinato Robin. Estoy profundamente orgulloso de ti… profundamente orgulloso. Por fin eres, en verdad merecedor de ser mi aprendiz… en verdad merecedor de mi legado." Robin no respondió, una parte de su mente sonriendo ante las palabras de aprobación de Slade, la otra aún atrapada en horror sobre sus manos… manos que tuvieron toda la intención de tomar una vida este día.

"Buen trabajo mi aprendiz. Ahora puedes descansar." Robin pudo escuchar pesados pasos dejando el cuarto y una puerta abriéndose mientras la única luz se apagaba, dejando a Robin solo en la oscuridad una vez más.

* * *

**O.o Pobre Robin...**


	32. Encontrado y aún Perdido

**Capítulo 32: Encontrado y aún Perdido**

Raven había estado durmiendo cómodamente por un tiempo, es lo que creía, sintiéndose muy relajada, luchando entre la delgada línea del sueño y el despertar cuando una oleada de inquietantes y oscuras emociones de repente comenzó a fluir hacia su mente. No habían visiones físicas o algo que pudiese decirle cual era la ocurrencia de la fuerza de las emociones, pero sabía que eran de Robin porque podía escucharlo gritar por ella… gritando por ella para salvarlo. Comenzaron a presionar más fuerte contra su mente como una daga directo en su cerebro. Su mente semiconsciente empezó a gritar su nombre, y Raven estaba segura que físicamente también lo llamaba, una plegaria desesperada por él para que respondiera así como tan desesperada para que el dolor terminara. Éste comenzó a aumentar, pero afortunadamente alguien empezó a sacudirla para que despertara por completo, rompiendo la conexión, una última llamada irregular a Robin fue rota.

"¡Raven! Vamos despierta…" Raven escuchó una masculina voz hablándole, y de forma instintiva dijo el nombre que estaba en su mente, aún sonando desesperada y asustada.

"¿Robin?" La respuesta fue exactamente como la parte lógica de su mente esperaba, aunque de todos modos era desalentador.

"No Raven, es Speedy… ¿estás bien?" Raven absorbió la información lentamente antes de darse cuenta quien era en verdad, observando al arquero pelirrojo de pie en la oscura habitación, aún luchando contra los ligeros remanentes de las emociones que estuvo sintiendo, llevando una mano temblorosa a su cabeza para intentar calmarse a sí misma. Esas emociones… las emociones de Robin estaban desequilibradas con las suyas y su mente, sin embargo hizo lo mejor para responder a esta altamente indeseada intrusión.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" La voz de Raven sonó más débil de lo que hubiera querido con Speedy allí… no le gustaba que las personas supieran que estaba insegura porque entonces comenzarían a hacer preguntas y Raven no quería hablar de ello… en especial con un mujeriego inmaduro como Speedy.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Llego a casa de una cita y el sistema de seguridad comienza a captar una señal de calor en el cuarto de Robin, pero no activa ninguna alarma porque la reconoce por completo, y al investigar te encuentro agitada sobre la cama de Robin. En serio Raven, me gustaría una explicación. Estoy preocupado de que estés aquí… preocupado por encontrarte así."

"No te debo ninguna explicación Speedy. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que regresar con los otros Titanes. Me necesitan." Raven intentó levantarse cuando su cuerpo no quiso cooperar con su temblorosa mente. Sin embargo, fue atrapada por las firmes manos de Speedy. Ella sólo quería salir de allí, lejos de las preguntas y ojos inquisidores, pero sabía que no estaba lista para viajar la distancia que necesitaba hasta que se calmara y recuperara el control.

"Tranquila chica… por ahora sólo siéntate. No tienes que decirme nada, pero en verdad no voy a dejar que te vayas así." Speedy ayudó a Raven a sentarse en la cama, sujetándola mientras se calmaba, aunque ella se resistía al toque y a su ayuda lo mejor que su actual 'estado' se lo permitía. A Raven en realidad no le gustaba el contacto prolongado y observó detenidamente a Speedy mientras se sentaba.

"Ya puedes soltarme Speedy." Speedy alejó las manos rápidamente, levantándose y rascándose la nuca tímidamente.

"Perdón Raven… es la fuerza del hábito el mantener las manos sobre mujeres hermosas." Raven miró de nuevo a Speedy con dureza, y él rió nervioso. Después de eso, el cuarto quedó en silencio mientras Raven cerraba los ojos, recitando su mantra una y otra vez sintiendo que su balance comenzaba a regresar. Su concentración fue rota por la suave voz de Speedy, inusualmente suave porque había un ligero temblor que sólo ella notó con la ayuda de su empatía diciéndole las emociones detrás de ésta. Observó al arquero pelirrojo con una mirada curiosa.

"Sé que dije que no tienes que decirme nada, pero podrías… ¿podrías al menos decirme si encontraron algo nuevo sobre Rose?" Raven sintió que su corazón se ablandaba, recordando que Speedy había conocido a Robin antes de que los Titanes fueran siquiera una idea, y probablemente odiaba el hecho de no poder buscarlo él mismo. Cyborg hacía lo mejor por mantenerlos al día, pero Raven no estaba segura de cuán seguido era esto.

"No… aún nada. Todavía está un paso delante de nosotros, pero eventualmente la encontraremos porque sé que nunca dejaremos de buscar y es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella cometa algún tipo de error." Las líneas sonaban casi ensayadas de la boca de Raven, aunque en cierta forma era porque las decía cualquier momento en que los Titanes se sentían tristes por la persecución.

"Sé que lo harán. Nunca te rendirías en encontrar a Robin… ninguno de nosotros lo haría." De nuevo el silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Raven intentaba encontrar su centro, pero simplemente no podía. Se sentía tan cansada, como si todo lo que sintió desde Robin se hubiera llevado el descanso que había obtenido y hubieron momentos en otros 'brotes' del vínculo en que en verdad era el caso, dejando la necesidad de más descanso a pesar de ya haber dormido un poco. Quizás era un efecto secundario del lazo y la magia negra que maldecía a Robin. De nuevo Raven levantó una mano ligeramente temblorosa hacia su cabeza, algo que Speedy notó, y Raven no pudo negar la preocupación en su voz.

"Oye Raven… quizás deberías descansar un poco más… no luces muy bien."

"Estoy bien…" Speedy meneó la cabeza al escuchar la débil voz de Raven.

"Ahora, no soy de los que normalmente no creen Raven, pero está muy claro que no estás bien. No te matará que descanses un poco más."

"Pero puede matar a Robin." La fría voz de Raven heló ligeramente a Speedy, e imaginó que esa era su intención para que él se olvidara de esta situación. Sin embargo no iba a hacer eso.

"Raven…" Speedy se sentó junto a Raven en la cama, aunque a un buen metro de distancia, ella lo observó con firmeza.

"Todos entendemos cuán seria es esta situación, pero… necesitas cuidar mejor de ti misma. Conoces a Robin… si algo te llegara a pasar mientras lo estás buscando, sabes que nunca se lo perdonará. Ese honesto bastardo... sin importar qué, él sólo quiere lo mejor para todos nosotros, y por las piezas de información que logré obtener de Cy, creo que tu bienestar es el que más le importa." Speedy usó una de sus sonrisas pícaras mientras Raven lucía ligeramente nerviosa ante lo que el joven parecía saber, aunque por dentro sonrió al pensar en Robin y su dulce y preocupada naturaleza.

"Voy a lastimar a Cyborg severamente la próxima vez que lo vea." Esto sólo causó que Speedy riera.

"Aww, no culpes al hombre. Puedo ser muy persuasivo y molestoso cuando quiero serlo, y estoy seguro que si Robin estuviera por aquí me lo hubiera mencionado de todas formas. Digo, en serio, ustedes dos hacen en verdad una tierna pareja."

"Es todo, me voy…" Raven se levantó con rapidez, queriendo alejarse de ese tema de conversación con Speedy, pero sintió una oleada en su cabeza de nuevo causando que tropezara y otra vez con el arquero atrapándola, previniendo que cayera.

"Ya son dos Raven… en verdad necesitas relajarte más." Raven observó a Speedy mientras éste le sonreía, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, él sujetándola con fuerza, y ella imaginando que esto luciría mal para ellos si alguien lo viera. Sin embargo, la única razón por la que Raven no se alejaba con autoridad era porque de repente estaba muy cansada, su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado encontrando muy difícil el moverse.

"Sólo admítelo Raven, aún necesitas descansar…" Raven logró asentir débilmente, odiando lo vulnerable que ahora se veía y actuaba, pero su mente y cuerpo le gritaban que durmiera, y ya estaba encontrando imposible el discutir.

"Ves, eso no fue tan difícil. Sé que eres ruda Raven, pero incluso las pollitas más rudas necesitan dormir después de soportar todo lo que has lidiado los pasados seis meses. Que tal si duermes por dos horas, prometo que te despertaré y tampoco le diré a nadie que estás aquí." Speedy ayudó a Raven a colocar sus piernas sobre la cama.

"Es un trato Speedy… sólo no vuelvas a llamarme una pollita de nuevo." A pesar de su cansancio, Speedy notó la fuerza detrás de la amenaza.

"De acuerdo… de acuerdo… sólo descansa." Speedy se levantó y colocó la sábana sobre Raven así no usaría sólo su capa para cubrirse. La observó mientras seguía luchando para evitar cerrar los ojos por unos segundos, claramente perdiendo.

"Sólo duerme Rae. Robin jamás se perdonaría si algo te pasara mientras él está lejos, y como su más viejo amigo, sé que nunca me perdonaría si dejo que algo te pasara pudiendo evitarlo. Sólo duerme Raven… sólo descansa por un momento. Sabes que es lo que Robin ahora hubiera querido de ti." Ante sus palabras, a pesar de perder contra su cansancio, Raven quería la respuesta a una pregunta.

"Has conocido a Robin por un largo tiempo Speedy… ¿cómo es que nunca te uniste a los Titanes originales en ese entonces? Imagino que Robin te lo pidió." Speedy estuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

"Honestamente, sí lo hizo Raven. Dije no. Dije no porque sabía que Robin insistiría en ser el líder, y sé que nunca podría constantemente recibir órdenes de él. Robin y yo crecimos como amigos, pero también como rivales, siempre queriendo superar al otro, honestamente el pensar que podría estar en un equipo donde siempre tendría que responder a alguien a quien siempre quise derrotar en cada cosa de la vida, bueno creo que puedes imaginar que no hubiera funcionado sin que intentáramos matar al otro. Amistosa competencia entre nosotros… pero una competencia a fin de cuentas. Digo, estoy seguro que te contó sobre ese torneo del Maestro de los Juegos en que estuvimos envueltos, y eso fue una leve pelea considerando algunas batallas que hemos tenido. Líder y subordinado en realidad no hubiera funcionado… por supuesto después de verte y a Starfire, tengo que cuestionarme un poco mi decisión…"

Speedy iba a mostrar una de sus sonrisas astutas pero se dio cuenta de que Raven estaba dormida, no sabiendo cuánto de su explicación había escuchado. Speedy se encogió de hombros y en silencio salió del cuarto, colocando una alarma en su comunicador para exactamente dos horas. Él mantendría su promesa.

Por supuesto lo que ninguno sabía era que todo el encuentro había sido visto por una cámara de seguridad en la habitación de Robin que a pesar de sólo tener video y no audio, capturó suficiente. Sin Cyborg quien por lejos es el verdadero técnico y genio computacional, las inscripciones de seguridad fueron un blanco fácil para Slade y así pudo mantener sus observaciones en la Torre. Slade se reía para sí desde su 'cuarto del trono' mientras reproducía la escena en el monitor frente a él, pausando en la parte en que Speedy sostenía a Raven, los dos luciendo casi como si fueran a besarse. De nuevo Slade rió mientras comenzaba a ajustar la cinta.

"Creo que mi aprendiz amará el ver esto. Encontrará muy interesante saber cuán rápido todos lo han olvidado."

* * *

Unas horas después, luego de obtener sus muy necesitadas horas de sueño, Speedy en verdad despertó a Raven para que pudiera regresar con los otros Titanes, un nuevo vigor encontrado pasando por su cuerpo como si hubiera sido re-energizada, aunque la información de sus libros mágicos aún pesaba enormemente en su mente, y dudaba que algún día se fuera. Estuvo de pie por unos segundos sobre el techo de la torre… su hogar… sola, antes de usar su poder para volar por los cielos.

Raven llegó a la actual 'sede' de los Titanes en la ciudad que buscaban, tomando unos segundos para recuperar su energía por el viaje, cuando su comunicador empezó a vibrar. Los otros cuatro Titanes estaban fuera buscando en la ciudad, y estaba sorprendida lo rápido que la contactaron ya que habían pasado sólo unos minutos desde que se dieran cuenta de que regresó por la señal localizadora que daba el comunicador. Al momento en que presionó el botón para recibir el mensaje, la ligera voz desesperada de Cyborg llegó.

"Rae… no vas a creer esto. Las luces están encendidas y alguien está en casa. Capto una única señal de calor de este lugar. Repito, está aquí… ella está aquí… la encontramos." Raven no podía imaginar lo que en verdad le decían, que su presa largamente buscada por fin fue encontrada. Quizás encontrada, pero definitivamente no atrapada… lo difícil quedaba por ver, y si ella en verdad era hija de Slade, eso sería bastante problemático. En realidad todo se sentía surrealista en el momento, pero el tono en la voz de Cyborg era innegable.

"Te escuché Cyborg. Que todos estén en sus posiciones. Estaré allí en unos momentos." Raven no defraudó, apareciendo rápidamente, aunque para los Titanes que estaban allí, se sintió como una eternidad en los confines de la intensa situación que tenían entre sus manos. No requería mucha comunicación para idear un plan porque los Titanes habían hecho la misma cosa cientos de veces en los últimos seis meses buscando por Rose, y se había convertido en casi una rutina el buscar en edificios como esos, éste parecía ser una común construcción de apartamentos en una casi total abandonada parte del pueblo aunque en verdad las luces estaban encendidas.

Sin embargo, los Titanes sabían que esto era absolutamente real, y el plan fue modificado un poco. Habría muy poco ataque directo dentro de lo que fuera posible hasta el momento exacto en que sería necesario. Raven haría el primer movimiento, Cyborg y Starfire cubrirían, y Chico Bestia sería el as en la manga, escondiéndose como algo muy pequeño para no ser visto, actuando si las cosas rápidamente se salían de control.

Los Titanes en silencio se colocaron en posiciones en el suelo, su objetivo, el espacio abierto que probablemente una vez fue la sala, cuando el edificio aún tenía vida. Starfire se dirigió hacia el balcón para proveer cubrimiento aéreo y fue la primera en ver a su objetivo aunque fue en sólo segundos en que los demás también, música saludándolos.

Lo que los Titanes encontraron no parecía ser una amenaza inmediata. Música de ópera sonaba por todo el edificio, haciendo eco en las paredes, una suave y agraciada melodía llenando el aire. En medio de la habitación estaba una joven que no podía ser mayor de lo que eran ellos con largo cabello blanco, un ágil pero musculoso cuerpo, y lo más notable un parche negro sobre su ojo derecho. Su altura era algo entre Raven y Starfire, aunque probablemente más cerca de la pelirroja, y el apegado traje negro que usaba claramente mostraba que estaba en forma. Parecía estar en medio de algún tipo de sesión de entrenamiento, moviéndose fluidamente con la música mientras giraba su cuerpo en unos complejos, pero perfectamente ejecutados movimientos mientras movía largas dagas en el aire.

Raven odiaba admitirlo, pero era algo muy hermoso de ver, recordándole algunas de las sesiones de entrenamiento de Robin que solía mirar y parecía que ocurrieron ya hace tiempo, contenta con sólo mirarlo moverse en su perfección de acción. Raven también notó que la chica quien sólo podía ser Rose, tenía su ojo cerrado mientras iba con el movimiento, parecía perdida en la música, y Raven no pudo evitar pensar que quizás esto sería de alguna forma fácil.

Raven permaneció en las sombras, moviéndose sin ser vista más y más cerca, llegando al punto de confrontación mientras Starfire y Cyborg seguían con su deber de apoyo y Chico Bestia ya estaba más cerca de lo que cualquiera pudiera ver en la forma de un insecto, sólo notable para aquellos que sabían qué buscar. La primera acción directa de Raven gatillaría a los demás, pero alguien se le adelantó. Rose giró por última vez, y en un solo y apenas notable movimiento, una daga voló por el aire, clavándose en la pared junto a la cabeza de Raven.

"Te veo…" Rose respondió en una femenina y cantarina voz mientras sonreía directamente hacia donde estaba Raven. La heroína era incapaz de moverse, impresionada ante el repentino descubrimiento. Afortunadamente fueron Starfire y Cyborg quienes atacaron, starbolts y un cañón sónico estallaron, pero sólo golpearon el suelo cuando Rose acrobáticamente retrocedió unas veces para evitar el ataque. Chico Bestia transformado en un gran gorila detrás de ella sólo recibió un codazo en su mandíbula con una devastadora eficiencia que lo hizo estrellarse en la pared. Sabía que él estaba allí. Rose dio unas vueltas más alejándose de todos y aterrizando en una posición medio arrodillada apuntando su daga a los Titanes aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Oh hola… los Titanes supongo. No es necesaria más violencia. Digo, parece que han estado buscándome por algún tiempo así que estoy curiosa por saber qué quieren. Digo 6 meses es un largo tiempo para perseguirme… debe ser algo especialmente importante… oh qué fue lo que mi Padre hizo… ¿por fin mató a ese preciado líder suyo?"

Raven notó que la única palabra que no fue dicha con sarcasmo o ligera risa fue Padre. Claramente dicha con dureza y disgusto, algo que Raven tomó como una señal decente de que Rose no era fanática de su Padre. Ninguno de los Titanes dijo algo, acercándose más a los otros, Chico Bestia dolorosamente frotando su mandíbula aunque estaba listo para lo que fuera.

"Hemos estado buscándote porque necesitamos…" Cyborg fue interrumpido.

"Mi ayuda imagino, y parece como si fuera una posibilidad. Verán, mis habilidades me han advertido de su aproximación desde que comenzaron con su búsqueda, pero esta vez, no recibí advertencia. Supongo que estaba destinado que me encontraran en esta ocasión, y estoy un poco triste de que nuestro juego acabara. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que en verdad tuviera algo que hacer además de entrenar." De nuevo se rió, aún sonando como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Starfire inesperadamente respondió con furia en su voz.

"¿Esto no fue nada más que un juego para ti?"

"Por supuesto, pero mira el lado bueno… me mantuvieron entretenida, ¿y eso no es lo que realmente importa?" La risa de Rose fue interrumpida por la enfurecida voz de Starfire, igualando los pensamientos de todos los Titanes, que Rose se había divertido tanto mientras ellos luchaban muy duro por encontrar a Robin.

"¡Cómo te atreves!" Starfire voló en un intento de depositar un golpe en el rostro de Rose. Rose bostezo en burla mientras Starfire se acercaba, moviendo su cabeza a un lado en el último segundo, su daga avanzando, deteniéndose frente a los ojos de la pelirroja, paralizando a la sorprendida princesa alienígena al instante.

"Ahora puedes detenerte a menos que quieras tener un parche como el mío. Podríamos ser gemelas…" Más risa ligeramente alocada causó que un escalofrío recorriera por Starfire cuando se encontró incapaz de moverse. Afortunadamente, Raven llegó al rescate, energía negra se formó alrededor de la daga, arrojándola a la pared junto a la otra en un momento. A Rose no parecía importarle.

"Bueno ahora que eso terminó, díganme qué quieren. Aún apuesto que es venganza contra mi padre por matar a su líder ya que no lo veo cerca o en alguna de mis visiones. ¿Es eso Rae? Puedo llamarte Rae, ¿cierto?" Raven no mordió el anzuelo para discutir, sino que eligió una ruta directa.

"Casi Rose. Tu padre ha tomado a Robin por medios contra su voluntad, e intenta convertirlo en su aprendiz, alguien que siga sus pasos. Esperamos que tú, como su hija, puedas ayudarnos a encontrarlo." Por primera vez, la sonrisa en el rostro de Rose se fue, dejando una muy fría y oscura mirada que congelaba a todos excepto a Raven, aunque se fue muy rápido, la sonrisa regresó mientras Rose caminaba tranquilamente para sacar las dagas de la pared.

"Bueno, supongo que puedo ayudarlos con su búsqueda, ya que como dije, he estado aburrida, y creo que por fin es tiempo para una reunión con mi padre querido. Creo que estoy lista para verlo de nuevo. Por ahora, siéntanse como en casa. Voy a tomar una ducha, ¿alguien quiere acompañarme?" Volteó con una sonrisa muy sensual, observando a cada uno de los cuatro Titanes quienes no estaban seguros de qué hacer. Raven notó que su frío ojo gris permaneció más tiempo sobre Chico Bestia, como un predador quien había visto a la presa más débil, causando que el joven cambiante se inquietara bajo la mirada.

"Oh bueno… pónganse cómodos." Rose pronto desapareció en un pasillo cercano.

"Alguien quiere decirme qué está pasando, porque en serio no sé que pasó." Raven estaba de acuerdo con Chico Bestia en su mente, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

"Sí, voy a tener que estar de acuerdo con la mancha de césped, ¿esta chica está loca a qué? Y en verdad ¿soy el único que sólo quiere sacarle esa sonrisa de su cara ahora mismo?" Raven aunque no quería hizo lo mejor para calmarlos y poner algo de sentido.

"De acuerdo… necesitamos ser inteligentes con esto. Al parecer Rose tampoco es fan de Slade, a pesar de ser su padre, y parece que está dispuesta a ayudarnos. Esto es lo que queríamos, y ahora lo tenemos. Esta… esta es nuestra mejor esperanza de encontrar a Robin, sólo no le den la espalda a Rose… puede que quiera ayudarnos, pero eso no significa que se pueda confiar en ella. ¿Entendido?" Todos los Titanes asintieron ante las palabras de Raven.

"¿Oye Raven? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Raven tomó unos segundos para considerar la pregunta de Chico Bestia.

"Esperamos hasta que ella regrese así quizás pueda aclarar algunas cosas. Para ser honesta, hasta que quiera hacer algo, estamos a su merced. Sólo tenemos que ser pacientes…" Raven casi se retorció ante la palabra de nuevo. Paciencia… no sabía si aún tenía algo en ella, y odiaba el hecho de que por un momento en verdad contempló el abrir la mente de Rose por la información que esperaba encontrar. Habría sido un acto monstruoso contra alguien que no había dado pruebas de que era malvada, podría haber devastado potencialmente su propia mente, pero aún así Raven lo había considerado, y odiaba ese hecho por igual. Raven necesitaba controlar su desesperación si esperaban triunfar. Habían encontrado a Rose… sus oportunidades de encontrar a Robin sólo habían aumentado… ¿cierto?


	33. Una Rosa con otro nombre…

**Capítulo 33: Una Rosa con otro nombre…**

La tensión en la mesa para los Titanes era increíble mientras Rose parecía total y completamente imperturbable por la situación como si realmente no le importara, o como si supiera algo que nadie más sabía, y por la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, uno en verdad podría pensar eso. Todos los ojos de los Titanes permanecían firmes en la joven de cabellos blancos mientras daba vueltas un cuchillo sin esfuerzo en la mano, sonriendo un poco más, antes de cortar algo de comida frente a ella, comiendo lenta y metódicamente, y Raven sabía que lo hacía a propósito para molestarlos.

Después de la ducha, Rose regresó al cuarto principal, luciendo como cualquier adolescente, en una camiseta y pantalones cortos de algodón… bueno común si no cuentas el parche en el ojo y el cabello blanco. Luego prosiguió a ordenar algo de comida de un restaurante italiano cercano, preguntándole a los Titanes si querían algo, aunque ellos declinaron Raven tenía la sensación de que Cyborg y Chico Bestia querían decir que sí a pesar de su aparente nerviosismo alrededor de esta chica. Rose simplemente se encogió de hombros y usó un celular para llamar, sólo incrementando su apariencia de una joven normal conversando en el teléfono. Era algo ligeramente perturbador de ver… tan casual… tan simple aún cuando Raven sabía que esta niña no era nada de eso. A pesar de que Rose fuera excepcional al bloquear sus emociones de la empatía de Raven, su único ojo no podía ocultar todos los secretos que la joven escondía, y Raven sabía que Rose inevitablemente sería un problema para todos ellos a pesar de ser su mejor esperanza.

Raven estuvo asombrada cuando la comida apareció tan rápido a esta desolada y casi abandonada área de la ciudad, pero todo eso fue rápidamente explicado cuando Rose le dio al sonriente chico repartidor un puñado de billetes sin dudar. Suficiente dinero hace todo posible.

Fue entonces cuando Rose pidió escuchar sobre lo que estaba pasando, y quería escuchar todo si es que en verdad iba a ayudar de una manera eficiente, y Raven procedió, escondiendo lo que pudo, pero siendo muy específica cuando se trataba de Slade, los Titanes y la historia de Robin con el desquiciado.

Mientras comía su cena durante la conversación, se mantuvo casual y sonriente aunque de nuevo Raven pudo ver en su ojo que cada vez que ciertas cosas eran mencionadas acerca de su padre, podía ver el frío casi letal brillo allí… era odio, odio hacia su padre, algo que Raven podía entender perfecta y fácilmente. Su padre había sido el más malvado y destructor ser que la existencia hubiera conocido, y ella lo odiaba más allá de cualquier significado, y se preguntaba si esa mirada en el ojo de Rose reflejaba la propia. Si era así… Raven no quería pensar en eso.

"Vaya… el Apocalipsis… muy buena Rae. Traerlo y detenerlo en el mismo día… me alegra que no estuviera allí para esa. Por supuesto parece que perdiste algo de valor en el proceso… y en verdad, ¿cuál es el precio de su líder?" El ojo de Rose brilló con maldad mientras le sonreía directamente a Raven, una sonrisa que la Titán en serio encontraba repugnante por alguna razón. Fue Starfire quien respondió a la pregunta.

"El valor de Robin nunca podrá ser puesto en valor monetario o palabras… él es nuestro amigo y nuestra familia… él está simplemente más allá del valor para nosotros." Los Titanes no pudieron evitar sonreír por dentro ante las amables y cordiales palabras de Starfire. Rose sólo rió ligeramente.

"Por supuesto… la familia es una cosa muy sagrada, ¿cierto?" Todos sintieron frío cuando la sonrisa de Rose desapareció, un profundo y oscuro sarcasmo en su voz mientras giraba el cuchillo en su mano de nuevo antes de que en un rápido movimiento, lo arrojara a un lado, impactando directo a través de una pequeña mosca que estaba en una pared cercana. Todos se estremecieron, pero Raven quien sólo entrecerró los ojos bajo su capucha observaba a la joven de un ojo mientras ésta se levantaba de la mesa, prestando atención a cada detalle que podía, notando el leve apretón en una mano.

"Bueno, por favor si me disculpan…" Rose caminó de nuevo en la dirección en que se fue a duchar, otra vez dejando a los Titanes confundidos.

"Cielos… esa chica está loca… recuérdenme no mencionar a la familia de nuevo." Por una vez, Chico Bestia tenía razón… todos se dieron cuenta de que Slade y la familia eran temas extremadamente delicados con Rose.

"Sí Bestita… en verdad no quiero estar en el lado afilado de esas cuchillas suyas… no creo que sea del tipo que duda en matar si lo siente necesario."

"No lo es Cyborg… es por eso que debemos ser cuidadosos. Rose es peligrosa… muy peligrosa… créanme en eso, pero como dije antes… la necesitamos."

"Sí Raven, ¿pero ella nos necesita?" Raven no respondió, no quería confirmar que los Titanes eran en verdad sustituibles en el gran esquema de Rose, porque, qué podía necesitar de ellos que probablemente no podría conseguir por su cuenta. Sin embargo, los verdaderos y completos motivos de Rose aún eran un total misterio para ellos, y Raven dudaba que fueran revelados hasta ser una absoluta necesidad de Rose.

Unos momentos después Rose apareció de nuevo, dejando a Cyborg y Chico Bestia con los ojos muy abiertos y un poco de saliva comenzando a salir de la boca del joven verde.

"Entonces ¿cómo luzco?" Rose vestía un par de tacones altos, una falda blanca extremadamente corta, y arriba lo que parecía ser nada más que correas de tela al azar que por milagro se mantenían juntas cubriendo su pecho. De nuevo sonrió con astucia directo hacia Chico Bestia quien no podía quitar los ojos de la muy atractiva y reveladora chica.

"Lo tomaré como que luzco bien Chico Bestia… gracias por el cumplido." Chico Bestia logró regresar los ojos a su cabeza por un momento y murmuró que no había dicho nada.

"Lo sé…" Rose asechó seductoramente a Chico Bestia acercándose. Raven sintió que su cuerpo se tensó ante la acción, no le gustaba que Rose se acercara tanto al joven verde porque sabía que ella era un depredador, disfrutando la exhibición de poder que fácilmente ejercía sobre la débil voluntad de Chico Bestia, nada en verdad emocional en lo que hacía.

"Pero tu reacción lo dijo todo…" Rose besó a Chico Bestia en la mejilla rápidamente, antes de reír de una forma no muy inocente y ligeramente perturbadora.

"Bueno antes de que me una en esta búsqueda 'que todo consume' para encontrar a su líder perdido, voy a salir por la noche. Pueden irse por su cuenta imagino. No esperen despiertos." La sonriente Rose salió del edificio canturreando para sí y pronto se hubo ido por completo.

"Repito… esa chica está completamente loca." Cyborg golpeó a su pequeño compañero en la nuca.

"Concéntrate Bestita. Disfrutaste eso demasiado. Que tal algo de profesionalismo." Chico Bestia respondió en un tono ligeramente agudo.

"¿Qué? Um… no… sólo estaba, haciéndola pensar que somos amistosos para ganar su confianza… así nos ayudará más con cosas y…"

"Es suficiente Chico Bestia." La dura voz de Raven interrumpió los confusos balbuceos del cambiante verde.

"Cyborg tiene razón Chico Bestia. Esto no es nada más que un juego para ella, y como dije, es peligrosa a pesar de cómo está actuando. Ella no es nuestra aliada o amiga en ningún sentido de la palabra… ella es, esperemos, una guía, y una vez que tengamos a Robin de regreso, no será nada más que un recuerdo desvanecido." Todos asintieron en acuerdo, Chico Bestia haciendo lo mejor para que sus hormonas estuvieran más controladas porque sabía que Rose sólo estaba jugando con él para obtener una reacción para su propia diversión. Simplemente no le gustaba el hecho de que ya no le molestaba más, pero quizás sólo estaba un poco solitario y esta era la primera chica hermosa que había mostrado algún interés en él desde Terra… Terra… el nombre pasaba silencioso a través de su mente. En verdad la extrañaba cada momento del día.

"Chico Bestia." De nuevo la dura voz de Raven captó la atención del joven de inmediato.

"Um ¿sí Raven?" Incluso bajo la capucha, Chico Bestia podía decir que Raven meneaba la cabeza en algún tipo de decepción o imposibilidad de 'llamarlo'.

"Dije que regresaremos para descansar. No tiene caso quedarse aquí, y tengo la sensación de que Rose nos encontrará cuando esté lista para progresar." Chico Bestia asintió y en silencio siguió a sus amigos fuera del edificio hacia el auto-T.

* * *

Sólo pasó una hora y los Titanes estaban de regreso en su actual lugar de ocupación, una habitación de hotel más grande de lo habitual al otro lado del pueblo. Como siempre, Cyborg en su disfraz holográfico fue quien reservó el cuarto mientras los otros Titanes se colaban con la ayuda de los poderes de Raven. Siempre hacían lo posible por permanecer desapercibidos, pero claro, Slade había visto tan fácilmente a través del disfraz de Red X de Robin, que probablemente los encontraría si quisiera sudar. Este lugar era más grande de lo que los Titanes estaban acostumbrados, cada uno tenía su propio cuarto por primera vez en meses, pero resultó ser un buen lugar para ellos mientras buscaban en los alrededores.

Los Titanes habían regresado de su encuentro con Rose abatidos y cansados, Chico Bestia y Starfire se retiraron silenciosos a la cama mientras Cyborg y Raven permanecieron levantados discutiendo planes de acción y por supuesto Rose. Le daba un poco más de confianza el que ella y Cyborg estuvieran en la misma página… ser lo más paranoico posible y no confiar en nada acerca de Rose aunque ambos entendían cuán importante era su ayuda. Rose sin dudas conocía a su padre… sabría algo que sería la llave para encontrar a Slade, y una vez que lo encontraran… encontrarían a Robin, y todo esto por fin terminaría.

Eventualmente Cyborg fue a su habitación, conectándose en la pared, su recarga tomando largo tiempo a causa de las fuentes de poder disponibles, pero afortunadamente, en verdad no había estado usando tanta energía como la que usaba en las normales batallas de los Titanes. Buscar no requería el uso de tanto poder.

Raven hizo una ligera mueca… la búsqueda de Rose había terminado, pero la búsqueda de Slade había recién comenzado. Sólo había comenzado. Raven lentamente fue hacia su habitación, recordando la vez en que durmió en el cuarto de Robin mientras entraba, lentamente recordando la noche que pasó a su lado antes de que su padre regresara. En verdad deseaba poder experimentar el dormir así otra vez… Raven negó con la cabeza. No lo deseaba… no podía esperar por experimentar un momento como ese, la más pequeña de las sonrisas privadas se posó en su rostro mientras se sentaba en la cama, comenzando a meditar.

* * *

Chico Bestia dormía inquieto en su cama, imágenes de los momentos finales de Terra en la superficie de su mente por lo de antes, sus ojos por fin se abrieron para deshacerse de las imágenes aunque fuera sólo temporalmente. Por supuesto había despertado por una brisa desde una ventana cercana la cuál sabía estaba cerrada con llave y cubierta antes de ir a la cama. Su mente comenzó a registrar esto cuando notó algo más… un pesado bulto junto a él que no podía entender cómo no percibió antes. Volteó para encontrar la sorpresa de su vida… Rose acostada a su lado, con su cabeza apoyada sobre un brazo, sonriéndole misteriosamente. Chico Bestia iba a gritar, pero una delicada mano cubrió su boca mientras la voz de Rose le hablaba.

"Shhh… no hagas ni un sonido… no creo que quieras que alguien más sepa que estoy aquí porque entonces tendría que irme… y sé que no quieres eso." Chico Bestia estaba en estado de shock mientras Rose se comenzaba a mover con gracia, colocándose sobre su regazo, y el joven verde rápidamente se dio cuenta de que aún estaba con las ropas con las que había salido, sus piernas desnudas se sentían fácilmente por su propio cuerpo.

"Ves… eso es mejor… oh… apuesto que te estás excitando." Chico Bestia intentó sentarse, sus instintos diciéndole que saliera de esta inesperada situación a pesar de que otras partes de sus instintos más básicos le decían que hiciera lo contrario. Intentó mover a Rose lejos de él sólo para que sus brazos terminaran inmovilizados sobre la cama por la sorprendente fuerza de Rose mientras su rostro ahora estaba sólo a centímetros del suyo, su sonrisa, una de pura entretención ante sus luchas, que sólo parecían excitarla más.

"Que bien… en verdad tú eres el lindo ¿cierto? ¿No quieres jugar conmigo?" Rose parecía poner una cara de tristeza por un segundo antes de colocar una sonrisa oscura mientras besaba con rudeza a Chico Bestia en los labios, él continuaba luchando, su cerebro no entendía el concepto de que se podía transformar en cualquier número de animales para salir de esto. Rose se movió hacia él, y el joven no pudo evitar gemir ligeramente, lo que provocó otra extraña sonrisa en Rose mientras retrocedía un poco.

"Lo ves… quieres jugar conmigo… jejeje… y en verdad me gusta jugar…" Chico Bestia se dio cuenta que sus esfuerzos lentamente se derretían ante la hermosa y sensual mujer sobre él, pero afortunadamente alguien llegó a su 'rescate'.

"Aléjate de él ahora." Chico Bestia fácilmente reconoció la voz de Raven y más específico el tono, uno en que apenas suprimía su rabia… un tono que le decía que no se metieran con ella aunque Rose no parecía notarlo. Se sentó con lentitud aún estando sobre Chico Bestia, movió el cabello que tenía en el rostro y miró sobre su hombro a Raven de pie de forma amenazante en la entrada.

"¿Te importaría unirte Rae?" Una garra de energía negra se disparó desde la mano de Raven, enrollándose fuertemente alrededor de Rose a quien no parecía importarle para nada, sólo reía de forma insana.

"Supongo que eso es un no." Raven avanzó flotando, sujetando con fuerza el cuerpo de Rose.

"Chico Bestia… déjanos." El cambiante sabía que tenía que salir de allí así que corrió fuera del cuarto mientras Raven movía su otra mano para cerrar la puerta con energía oscura.

"Cálmate Rae… en verdad no quieres lastimarme ¿o sí?"

"Deja de llamarme Rae."

"No." Raven hervía de rabia mientras intentaba no apretar la garra alrededor de Rose.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Rose rió de nuevo.

"No encontré a nadie de mis expectativas esta noche así que decidí pegar una visita al chico verde. ¿Hay algo de malo con eso?" Raven ahora estaba a sólo centímetros enfrente de Rose.

"Mantente lejos de él."

"Oh de acuerdo Rae. Me mantendré lejos de él. Digo, siempre está Starfire, y está la posibilidad de que sea un poco más receptiva a mis avances si sabes a lo que me refiero." Raven gruñó.

"Te mantendrás lejos de todos mis amigos… ¡me escuchaste! Todos ellos o si no yo..."

"¿Qué? ¿Me matarás? No lo creo Rae. A pesar de ser un peón del demonio, no lo tienes en ti, así que no hagas pequeñas amenazas patéticas en mi contra. Haré lo que quiera cuando quiera, y si quieres mi ayuda, no hay ni una maldita cosa que puedas hacer al respecto. ¿Me expliqué bien?" La voz de Rose se tornó seria y ligeramente siniestra mientras hablaba, ya no sonaba despreocupada ni cantarina, y por un momento, Raven vio a Slade frente a ella y no a Rose. Raven liberó sus poderes, soltando a Rose quien sonrió mientras se limpiaba el polvo en burla, luego arregló sus ropas.

"Ahora eso está mejor… pero arruinaste mi diversión de esta noche así que tendrás que compensarme con más diversión. Encuéntrame en mi lugar dentro de una hora… el piso principal en donde me vieron por primera vez… creo que entenderás cuando llegues allí." Rose hizo una reverencia en burla antes de saltar hacia el borde de la ventana, sonriendo una vez más, su ligero cacareo loco desapareciendo con ella en la noche. Raven permaneció allí por unos segundos más antes de desaparecer en las sombras, cediendo todo su poder, finalmente permitiendo que la puerta se cayera por la fuerza que Cyborg aplicaba contra ella para entrar. No encontró a nadie adentro, y por supuesto, durante todo el suceso, Starfire dormía como roca sin ser molestada.


	34. …seguirá sacando sangre con sus espinas

**Capítulo 34: …seguirá sacando sangre con sus espinas.**

Raven estaba de pie sobre el techo del edificio de Rose, el viento pasaba gentilmente. Podía sentir a la joven en el lugar debajo de ella… sólo apenas, ya que no tenía mucha presencia que Raven pudiera captar. Había sentido la suficiente como para saber que había 'invadido' el lugar de descanso de los Titanes… saber que fue tras Chico Bestia a su propia manera. Raven no permitiría que tal farsa afectara a uno de sus amigos y por eso lo detuvo. Sin embargo, ahora estaba en su propio problema, sabiendo que no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Necesitaba apaciguar a Rose para asegurar su cooperación y sólo podía agradecer a cada ser superior de que lo que Rose quería con ella no era como lo que quiso de Chico Bestia… era algo más. Rose dijo que lo sabría cuando llegara allí.

Raven usó su poder para hundirse en el suelo lentamente, pronto apareció en el salón principal al cual fue citada, una voz de inmediato le habló.

"Ya era hora de que llegaras aquí. Me estaba aburriendo mucho." Raven le entrecerró los ojos a la joven de cabello blanco, quien estaba acostada sobre su estómago con los pies pateando impacientes el aire, vestida en sus ropas de combate mientras rayaba diseños desconocidos en el suelo como una niña usando tizas de colores. Se levantó sin problemas, una daga segura en cada mano.

"En verdad no me gusta estar aburrida Rae." Los ojos de Raven se estrecharon aún más bajo su capucha.

"Deja de llamarme Rae." Su voz no tenía emoción, pero la rabia por todo lo que sucedió hace como una hora aún estaba claramente presente.

"De acuerdo Perra… ¿eso está mejor?" Raven gruñó mientras Rose reía y se movía en círculos alrededor de la Titán.

"Jeje… creo que puedes ser de mucha diversión para mí… ¿lo vemos? Jeje… eso rima…" Rose avanzó en un destello, una de sus dagas descendió rápidamente la cual Raven bloqueó con su energía oscura, sólo para retroceder en cuanto el simple ataque se multiplicó, rápidas y veloces estocadas, uno por fin atravesó sus defensas cortándola en el antebrazo derecho. Raven instintivamente sujetó el lugar de la herida mientras Rose retrocedía.

"Te tengo… te encanta entrenar ¿cierto?"

"¿Esto es entrenar? ¡Intentas matarme!"

"Sí… sí lo estoy, pero el mejor entrenamiento siempre viene de las situaciones de vida o muerte… quizás deberías intentarlo mejor." De nuevo Rose avanzó, sólo que esta vez Raven estaba más que lista. Rose saltó, llegando con otro ataque y Raven ni se movió. Al último segundo, un domo de sólida energía negra salió de la Titán, golpeando a la chica de cabello blanco, enviándola a volar de regreso aunque giró con el impacto, de inmediato colocándose de pie.

"Ves, eso es mejor… quiero una batalla real con la perra demoníaca que destruyó y salvó al universo… veamos que tienes." Los ojos de Raven brillaron rojos por un segundo.

"¡Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces lo tendrás!" Decenas de cuchillas negras de energía se dispararon desde Raven, cada una rozando, agarrando y golpeando a Rose quien hacía todo en su poder para esquivar cada ataque desde cada ángulo posible. Raven estaba impresionada por cuan fácil lo hacía ver Rose, pero por supuesto uno no podía olvidar que la chica era capaz de dar vistazos al futuro lo que le daba una increíble ventaja defensiva. Sin embargo, Raven sólo aumentó el número de cuchillas, una por fin hizo contacto, cortando a Rose en la mejilla, dibujando una fina línea de sangre.

"Ese es el espíritu Rae… jeje… ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien fue capaz de cortarme." La sangre comenzó a correr por el rostro de Rose, y su lengua salió para atraparla.

"Mmm… jejeje… dudo mucho que seas capaz de lograr otro Rae… yo en cambio…" De repente, ambas dagas de Rose volaron hacia Raven, sus ojos se sorprendieron por el repentino ataque, una dirigida a su cabeza y la otra a su abdomen. Logró esquivar apenas la primera y en el último segundo activó un escudo para detener la segunda, rebotó sin daños en la energía negra. Sin embargo, Raven no tuvo tiempo para recuperarse cuando un puño se impactó contra su mandíbula, enviándola a volar, su mente sacudida por el impacto.

Raven cayó sobre su espalda, su visión y concentración borrosas. Rose recogió sus armas del suelo y caminó hacia Raven, quien aún estaba en el piso tratando de recuperarse. Rose sonreía, pateó a Raven en el costado causando que la chica oscura rodara con el impacto unas veces antes de detenerse otra vez sobre su espalda.

"Raven… Raven… Raven… en verdad pensé que alguien de tu calibre daría una pelea mejor, pero supongo que estaba equivocada. Ya veo porqué mi padre les ha causado tantos problemas… eres débil, eres patética, y tristemente…" Rose colocó una rodilla a cada lado del cuerpo de Raven, sus cuchillas sobre ella.

"No trabajo con personas como tú… que lástima que no fueras más divertida… estoy segura que Robin lo hubiera sido más… quizás aún lo averigüe. Aunque te prometo, que lo haré querer cada parte de mí antes de que lo corte en dos." Los ojos de Raven ardieron con furia cuando estrelló su puño en el rostro de Rose. Sin ira demoníaca… sin magia… sólo el puño de Raven y su deseo de arrancar esa sonrisa de la cara de Rose. Rose recibió el puñetazo bastante bien aunque hizo que dudara unos segundos.

"En serio… no vi venir esa… eso es inusual…" Raven gruñó mientras disparó una garra negra hacia Rose llevándola directo al techo a tres pisos de altura. Rose se estrelló, soltando ambas cuchillas por el impacto, las que golpearon el suelo fuertemente alrededor de Raven aunque no parecía importarle. Sujetó a Rose allí, aplicando más presión, incrustándola más en el techo.

"¡Nunca lo lastimarás Rose! ¡Nunca!" A pesar de su dolor y situación actual, Rose aún sonreía, su voz burlesca tensa, pero aún allí.

"Alguien está enamorada… jejeje… y aquí pensado que morirías virg…" Raven gritó con rabia, que era lo que Rose quería. Raven aflojó por un segundo, permitiéndole a Rose agarrar una daga escondida, arrojándosela a Raven, enterrándose en su hombro. El poder de Raven se liberó, sólo para que Rose comenzara a caer.

"Oh mierda… mala idea…" Rose apenas logró evitar la caída al sujetarse del balcón del segundo piso, desde allí, era una caída que podía manejar. Mientras tanto Raven estaba en un inmenso y cegador dolor al sacar la daga, de inmediato usó sus poderes sanadores en la herida, aunque sólo causó un ligero alivio antes de que la voz de Rose la alertara.

"Ah entonces puedes sanarte a ti misma… tramposa, tramposa… supongo que no puedo darte el tiempo de hacer eso." Rose atacó con una patada giratoria hacia el rostro de Raven, quien logró evadirla al caer al suelo, creando un escudo contra un puñetazo, sus ojos se encontraron con el de Rose.

"No tienes oportunidad Rae… no vales la pena…" Raven desafiante mantuvo su escudo contra la barricada de golpes y patadas, aunque cada uno la debilitaba.

"No… ¡no perderé contra una puta de pelo blanco con extremos problemas paternales!" Rose gruñó ante el comentario.

"¡Perra!" Su siguiente golpe atravesó y le dio a Raven en el abdomen, quitándole el aire, algo que no tuvo oportunidad de recuperar mientras Rose colocaba su brazo sobre la garganta de Raven desde atrás.

"¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! ¡No sabes lo que he sufrido!" Raven intentaba soltarse del agarre, pero éste era firme… el aire rápidamente la abandonaba. Sabía que sólo tenía una oportunidad.

"Te mataré… te mataré… ¡te mataré! Jejejejeje… vas a morir… vas a morir." Rose recitaba esas palabras una y otra vez en su voz infantil, nunca soltando el agarre, entrelazando sus piernas con las de Raven para que no pudiera moverse en lo más mínimo. Fue, por supuesto, en ese momento en que Rose lo notó… la energía negra en el piso de madera, las grietas emanando debajo de ellas. Rose rió una vez más.

"Tramposa… tramposa." El piso cedió debajo de ambas, las dos jóvenes cayeron al sótano. Raven usó lo último de su poder apara mover su cuerpo sobre el de Rose. Cuando llegó el impacto, Rose encontró el suelo con un ruido sordo y con todo el peso de Raven sobre ella. Raven no tenía idea si su plan funcionó porque se desmayó segundos después.

* * *

De pie en la playa de la torre, el sol calentando su cuerpo mientras la brisa calmaba su alma… un momento de perfecta paz que rápidamente fue perturbada por otra voz y aún así la suya.

"Estás perdiendo Robin justo como dije que lo harías, pero la mejor parte es que sabes que perder en verdad no es tan malo… rendirte te ha dado poder y fuerza, no puedes negarlo." Robin volteó y encontró a su forma de aprendiz de pie frente a él con los brazos cruzados sobre la armadura de su pecho y una expresión en el rostro incapaz de leerse.

"No… no me rendiré… no me estoy rindiendo… no puedo…" El aprendiz sólo negó con la cabeza.

"Lo harás… lo estás… puedes… ya has progresado bastante y aún queda mucho más…"

"¡Déjame solo! ¡No quiero esto! Nunca quise esto. Quiero ir a casa... quiero a mis amigos de regreso... ¡quiero a Raven de regreso!"

"Todo se ha ido Robin… ido por siempre. No hay vuelta atrás."

"¡No!" Otra voz hizo eco en el escenario, poderosa y llena de emociones de las que Robin no había estado cerca por tanto tiempo. Energía negra rodeó al aprendiz por completo, y su cuerpo fue arrojado al océano, muy lejos de Robin, llevándose sus oscuras palabras con él.

Ahora frente a él ya no estaba la amenazante vista de sí mismo, sino la sonriente y hermosa forma de Raven, con nada más que amabilidad y amor en sus ojos.

"Hola Robin." Su voz… casi había olvidado cómo sonaba.

"Raven…" Raven avanzó como si ni siquiera estuviera tocando el suelo.

"He venido por ti Robin… para alejarte de todo esto. Te he extrañado tanto Robin."

"Pensé que te habías ido… pensé que me habías abandonado…" Las palabras de Robin fueron interrumpidas por los labios de Raven presionando suavemente contra los suyos.

"Sabes que nunca te dejaré Robin… sabes que eres todo para mí. Siempre he estado contigo sin importar que y eso nunca cambiará." Dio una de sus raras y perfectas sonrisas otra vez, y Robin no pudo hacer nada más que colocar sus brazos alrededor de ella tan fuerte como si fuera lo único que le quedaba para sujetar en este mundo, como si al soltarla ella desaparecería para siempre.

"Gracias Raven… gracias…" Su toque… nunca podría olvidar su toque.

"Te amo Robin." Podía sentir su amor.

"También te amo Raven." Y así, Robin despertó.

Un sueño… nada más que sueño fugaz… el primero que Robin podía recordar tener en bastante tiempo… sólo un sueño… pero no una pesadilla. Sonrió mientras seguía acostado en su duro e incómodo catre ante las visiones que aún estaban en su cabeza, alejándose de toda su miseria, confusión y dolor del presente. Raven… ella siempre hacía que todo fuera tan claro para él… le daba un descanso a todas las dudas y preguntas. Raven era la respuesta… el amor de Raven era la respuesta… ella aún estaba allí afuera, intentando salvarlo. Nunca lo dejaría…

Unos segundos después, la voz de Slade salió del sistema de comunicaciones del complejo.

"Aprendiz… ven al cuarto principal… hay algo que pienso te gustaría ver." Robin se levantó ante la orden, la oscuridad mágica en su interior lo 'obligaba' a hacerlo, aunque incluso eso no podía alejar por completo su sueño lleno de sueños.

Caminó por el corredor oscuro, sus pasos se sentían un poco más amplios aunque mantuvo completa compostura cuando entró donde Slade, los sonidos y rechinar de los engranajes sobre todo lo demás, trabajando en perfecto unísono con un propósito desconocido. Absoluta precisión y perfección… justo como a Slade le gustaban las cosas. Slade estaba sentado en su gran trono metálico, la vista de varias pantallas de televisión frente a él proveían casi toda la luz al trono, haciendo a Slade fácilmente visible en la oscuridad.

"Sabes, en verdad no deberías sentarte tan cerca de la televisión. Arruinará tu vista, y tú en especial no puedes permitir eso." Slade rió entretenido.

"Ah gracias por venir mi aprendiz. Al parecer aún tienes ese sentido del humor tuyo, pero eso es irrelevante por el momento. Verás que hay algo que quiero mostrarte…" Slade presionó uno de los varios botones frente a él, todas las pantallas cambiaron a la misma imagen, y Robin no tuvo problemas en ver lo que cada una mostraba con su ahora mejorada visión perfecta.

De inmediato reconoció el cuarto a pesar de que estaba oscuro allí… su cuarto… su cuarto en la torre. ¿Cómo tenía Slade eso? Debe de haber jaqueado la seguridad de la torre… Cyborg se aflojó desde que él se había ido… un error potencialmente desastroso. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento fue sacado de inmediato de la mente de Robin cuando vio lo que estaba frente a él… era Speedy, sentado en SU cama, en SU cuarto, en SU hogar sujetando a una mujer en sus brazos… una mujer que era fácilmente reconocible por su completa singularidad física como en su total familiaridad. Era Raven.

El video no tenía sonido, algo que Robin hubiera notado si estuviera pensando claramente, se hubiera dado cuenta porque las cámaras en cada habitación de los Titanes (con la excepción de Raven quien se rehusó a permitir cualquier cámara de seguridad en su cuarto) no tenían audio, pero Robin no estaba ni cerca de pensar con claridad por el momento. Observó con rabia pura apenas controlada cómo los rostros de Speedy y Raven se acercaban, el video nublándose unos segundos, luego regresando a la imagen del arquero colocando con cuidado a Raven en la cama, sus manos apretando con más fuerza cortando el flujo de sangre, pero a Robin simplemente no le importaba. La cinta se cortó un momento después, Slade volteaba en su silla para mirar a su aprendiz con una sonrisa en el rostro bajo la máscara, amando cada momento de esto.

"¿Esto te desagrada mi aprendiz?"


	35. El dolor que un padre puede traer

**Bien, casi es fin de año y las fiestas están prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina, espero que todos pasen unos maravillosos momentos, aún si no las celebran.**

**Gracias por seguir apoyándome con esta traducción, y por supuesto por los reviews enviados, así siento que no le estoy traduciendo al aire (o es a la internet?), espero poder seguir contado con su apoyo.**

**Una cosa antes de que lean el capítulo: YO SÓLO LO ESTOY TRADUCIENDO LA HISTORIA, NO ES COMO SI PUDIERA EVITAR QUE _ESO_ PASARA! Sé que sueno como una loca, pero luego de que lean me entenderán.**

**Disfruten y... bueno, ya les advertí.  
**

**K.o.N**

* * *

**Capítulo 35: El dolor que un padre puede traer**

Raven sentía que flotaba en la nada, preguntándose si había muerto en la batalla con Rose al caer por el sótano, una posibilidad muy real en su mente, pero para ser honesta no sentía como si estuviera muerta, sino soñando. El mundo a su alrededor de repente se enfocó, un escenario muy familiar, la playa alrededor de la Torre de los Titanes apareció. Todo parecía muy real, la vista, los sonidos, la sensación de la relajante brisa de la bahía… un lugar en donde Raven podía simplemente sentarse y perderse en su meditación, sin embargo algo más captó su atención.

Ante ella estaba lo que más deseaba ver en este mundo… aquel que buscaba con tanto esmero… era Robin… su Robin. Sin embargo, parado junto a él, estaba la abominación que era el aprendiz, el ser que Slade esperaba retorcer en Robin. Podía escuchar sus terribles palabras, podía decir que cortaban en la profundo de Robin, y Raven sentía la rabia acumularse en su interior. No podía permitir que esto continuara.

Su poder apareció y con un grito sujetó al aprendiz, y lo arrojó muy lejos de Robin, hacia el horizonte, justo como lo hizo con Slade cuando atacó a sus amigos en lo que parecía ya hace mucho tiempo.

"Bastardo…" Murmuró Raven, insegura si se refería a Slade o al aprendiz. Este pensamiento se perdió con rapidez cuando sus ojos se posaron en Robin quien la observaba, su corazón se aceleró mientras le sonreía al joven que amaba tanto… le parecía muy real.

Raven no estaba segura qué se apoderó de ella, quizás sabía que sólo era un sueño y quería al menos sacarle el mayor provecho, pero pronto encontró que sus palabras reconfortaban a Robin, sus labios presionaban contra los de él, y los brazos del muchacho se aferraron con fuerza a su alrededor, en verdad se sintió perdida en el calor y amor de todo esto. Sonrió y enterró el rostro en su pecho, disfrutando de su toque, nunca podría olvidar su toque sin importar lo que pasara, silenciosamente susurrándole 'te amo' una y otra vez, y así como así Raven despertó por agua salpicándole la cara.

Raven se levantó por el repentino escalofrío acuoso, dándose cuenta de inmediato que el movimiento fue un terrible error cuando el dolor empezó a recorrerle el costado, el hombro, bueno prácticamente en todas partes. Su cabeza estaba latiendo, y su visión era borrosa, pero estaba viva eso era seguro. Sin embrago, una pequeña parte de ella deseaba haber muerto, haber podido vivir por siempre en ese momento con Robin en sus sueños, pero ese era un sueño egoísta porque si estuviera muerta, no sería capaz de salvar a Robin de Slade.

Cuando la visión de Raven se aclaró, encontró a la última persona, junto a Slade y su padre, que quería ver. Rose de pie, una cubeta junto a ella que probablemente una vez tuvo agua, una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

"Despierta, despierta Raevy… tus amigos estarán aquí pronto, así que es mejor que te recuperes. No quieres que se preocupen ¿o sí?" Raven notó que a pesar de su actitud, Rose en serio estaba lastimada. Su blanco cabello al lado derecho de su cabeza estaba rojo por la sangre, su mano sostenía sus costillas, mientras era claro que apoyaba su peso en una sola pierna. Raven sonrió con algo de satisfacción en su mente aunque se dio cuenta que en verdad estaba en grandes problemas. Raven apenas podía moverse, y Rose, a pesar de estar herida, ya se encontraba de pie. Esto no era bueno. Raven estaba impactaba cuando Rose le extendió la mano, ofreciendo su ayuda para levantarse. La observó con total sospecha.

"¿En verdad piensas que voy a tomar tu mano? Acabas de intentar matarme." Rose sonrió.

"Sí... sí lo hice, pero si en verdad te quisiera muerta Rae te hubiera roto el cuello mientras estabas inconsciente y arrojado tu cuerpo para que se pudriera en este infestado basurero, así que el hecho de que no lo hiciera debería decirte algo." Raven observó con firmeza.

"¿En verdad estás loca?" Rose rió con fuerza antes de detenerse abruptamente, su rostro se volvió serio, su único ojo se entrecerró con oscuridad.

"No me llames loca…" Fue todo lo que dijo, pero Raven conocía la amenaza y no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente incómoda bajo la intensa mirada.

"Entonces ¿vas a tomar mi mano o sólo te sentarás allí en el piso ensuciando tu adorable capa azul?" Raven permaneció inmóvil.

"¿Por qué intentaste seducir a Chico Bestia? ¿Por qué intentaste matarme? Quiero respuestas..." La voz de Raven sonó suave, de nuevo suprimiendo su rabia. Rose sólo negó con la cabeza.

"Ya te dije allá en su escondite. Fui con Chico Bestia por un poco de acción. Él es un lindo e inocente joven ¿no es así?... Pude haberme divertido tanto convirtiéndolo en hombre una y otra vez… jejeje, pero tenías que arruinarlo todo. Apuesto que Chico Bestia está molesto de que le arruinaras eso. Digo, soy lo que llaman una oportunidad única en la vida." Raven la miró, disgustada con Rose y sus retorcidos pensamientos.

"¿Y por tratar de matarte? Como dije, estaba aburrida y necesitaba quemar mi agresión así que decidí tener un buen entrenamiento, y déjame decirte, no decepcionaste. Sí que tienes un gancho derecho… nunca lo esperé de alguien tan pequeña y de apariencia delicada como tú."

"¿Intentaste matarme por diversión?" La voz de Raven estaba llena de indignación.

"Es así como aprendí a entrenar Rae… pelea con todo o nunca te volverás más fuerte. Estoy segura que puedes entenderlo, pero también, la pelea fue una prueba para ti, para mí, para averiguar si en verdad eres alguien quien creo puede ayudarme a encontrar y enfrentar a mi padre, alguien con la fuerza y motivación para terminar la búsqueda. ¡Oh por cierto Rae, felicidades, pasaste!" Rose juntó sus manos enfrente de ella saltando con alegría… una reacción muy a lo Starfire y esa idea de nuevo perturbaba a Raven.

"¿Sólo una prueba?" Rose asintió con impaciencia.

"Oh sí… sabes tan bien como yo que mi padre no es alguien para tomar a la ligera y en serio tenía que asegurarme que ustedes cuatro no eran sólo un puñado de niños buscando a ciegas a su líder perdido, así que decidí probar a su nueva líder… tú Raven, y me diste la mejor pelea que he tenido en años. En verdad puedo sentir el ardor…" Rose arqueó la espalda produciendo algunos sonidos, seguido por un satisfactorio 'ahh' de alivio.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, lamento que hayas tenido que ser maltratada así, pero en mi vida, o te ganas mi respeto o simplemente no existes. Te has ganado mi respeto ave negra, así que por ahora, somos aliadas." De nuevo Rose extendió su mano para ayudar a Raven a levantarse.

"Sólo toma mi mano… como dije tus amigos estarán aquí pronto, y prefiero que nos vean a las dos arriba así no exageren por el hoyo gigante que hiciste en el suelo. Honestamente, recuérdame no invitarte a una fiesta… jejeje…" Raven observó a Rose y pudo sentir la veracidad de sus palabras sin importar lo demente de la lógica. Sujetó la mano de Rose y ésta la jaló con fuerza. Raven no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, al segundo en que estuvo de pie, labios presionaron con fuerza contra los suyos, Raven intentó protestar y alejarse, pero el fuerte agarre la mantenía allí, sus palabras detenidas por el beso.

Finalmente terminó, Raven por fin alejó a Rose con disgusto. La joven de pie sonriendo de forma extraña, luciendo como si pensara en algo intensamente.

"Hmm… sabes, Chico Bestia es mucho mejor… lo siento Rae-Rae… jejeje…" Rose volteó y comenzó a saltar hacia una escalera cercana, Raven estaba impresionada por lo rápido que parecía recuperarse como si ya no sintiera el dolor. Raven se limpió los labios como si quemaran, pero decidió que quizás era buen momento para obtener información…

"¿Por qué odias a tu padre?" La pregunta hizo eco en el sótano, y los movimientos de Rose se detuvieron en seco, su aura de inmediato cambio de despreocupada felicidad a una de oscuridad.

"Sabes porqué los Titanes están buscándolo, sabes porqué lo odiamos tanto, pero cuál es en verdad tu motivación… porqué lo buscas… ¿por qué lo odias Rose?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que lo odio?"

"No me creas estúpida Rose… es obvio que lo desprecias, y aunque puedo pensar en varios motivos por los que puedas odiarlo, quiero conocer tus razones para despreciarlo. ¿Por qué Rose?" Rose volteó de repente, su ojo ardiendo con rabia, pero al mismo tiempo lágrimas se formaban allí, tenía una sonrisa maliciosa. Parecía loca, y al momento Raven se dio cuenta de que quizás preguntar por Slade en su actual situación no era la mejor idea. Sin embargo, Rose no hizo ningún movimiento agresivo hacia ella, sólo estaba de pie, sus hombros encorvados ligeramente.

"Ese bastardo... sólo se preocupa por sí mismo... siempre por sí mismo y sus metas. Sé que mató a mi madre, y fueron sus insanas demandas y entrenamiento lo que condujo a mis dos hermanos a la muerte… los mató… también los mató. Me los arrebató… y yo, nada más que un experimento para él… nada… nada… totalmente sola… completamente… lo odio… lo odio… lo odio." Rose siguió susurrando las mismas palabras una y otra vez mientras observaba el suelo, hirviendo con dolor e ira, sus puños apretados con fuerza, y Raven podía sentir todo venir de ella, sus barreras mentales completamente derribadas por el terrible caos de su mente… mucho más caótica que cualquier otra que haya encontrado, casi como si fueran varias personas compitiendo por el poder allí. Que retorcida niña… muy triste…

Raven caminó deteniéndose junto a la chica, sin tocarla o mirarla, sólo diciendo algunas palabras.

"Él pagará como debe por todos los que ha lastimado en su búsqueda por poder y control. No escapará… eso lo prometo." Y así, Raven cojeó hacia las escaleras, su mano brillando en su costado para comenzar a sanar su apaleado cuerpo, sintiendo que los otros Titanes habían llegado. Rose permaneció en esa posición, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente, una sola lágrima continuaba su búsqueda por la mejilla.

"Te odio… te odio…" Lentamente su boca formó una maliciosa sonrisa mientras su pose se enderezaba a una de fuerza, no la de una niñita llorona.

"Te mataré padre… pero me aseguraré primero de matar a tu pequeño aprendiz… probarte que soy fuerte… que nunca debiste abandonarme." Rose volteó, tarareando mientras saltabas las escaleras, para saludar a sus nuevos aliados. Mañana viajarían al último lugar en que vio a su padre… a él siempre le gustó usar antiguas guaridas…

Raven continuó subiendo las escaleras, su cuerpo ya se sentía mejor por su propio toque sanador a pesar de que su mente no estaba concentrada en la tarea. Rose… al parecer una figura muy trágica, no muy diferente a ella por lo que se ve… los padres en verdad tenían una forma de arruinar la vida de un niño. Raven no pudo evitar sentir lástima por la joven demente quien no hace mucho intentó matarla en un tipo enfermizo de juego retorcido. Fue Slade quien la hizo de esta forma, justo como intentaba convertir a Robin en un monstruo que reflejara su propia maldad… no podía permitir que eso pasara.

Tal como Raven le dijo a Rose, Slade pagaría por todo lo que les ha hecho. Robin regresaría a su lado, y todos podrían regresar a sus casas y ser felices de nuevo, y Raven no pudo evitar pensar que quizás también podrían ayudar a Rose. Un pensamiento abiertamente optimista, algo completamente ajeno a Raven, un pensamiento más inclinado a estar en la cabeza de la princesa alienígena de Tamaran, y para decir verdad, Raven creía que ayudar a Rose probablemente iba más allá de sus habilidades. Slade en verdad hizo un numerito en esa pobre niña.

Raven por fin llegó al piso principal, notando el agujero que hizo para salvar su vida. Fue un desesperado, pero bien pensado plan en sus posibles momentos finales… Robin habría estado orgullo de ella.

Fue en ese momento en que los otros tres Titanes llegaron disparados por la puerta, listos para todo, sólo para encontrar un gran agujero en el piso, una débil y herida Raven de pie observándolos, y una sonriente y sangrante Rose saltando en las escaleras saludándolos.

"De acuerdo... ¿alguien podría por favor explicarme que diablos pasó aquí?"

"No es nada Cyborg. Rose y yo tuvimos un entrenamiento que se salió de control. Ninguna está seriamente herida." Cyborg negó con la cabeza.

"Eso en verdad no explica nada Raven. Digo cruzamos todo el pueblo desde que Rose apareció en el hotel, y cuando llegamos aquí parece como si una guerra hubiera estallado, y tú apenas puedes estar de pie. Algo no está bien." Raven dio un profundo suspiro.

"Confía en mí Cyborg... por favor... todo está bien. Sólo déjalo así." Cyborg observó a la pequeña joven, percatándose de que dijo por favor, y Raven no era de esas personas que por lo general se acercaban a sonar como si estuvieran rogando… en especial enfrente de extraños. Le daría el beneficio de la duda.

"Muy bien, entonces… ¿necesitas ayuda Raven? No luces muy bien." Raven sonrió.

"Estaré bien Cyborg u olvidaste que puedo sanarme a mí misma." Cyborg sonrió de vuelta.

"No lo olvidé… sólo quería asegurarme." Raven asintió.

"Oigan… ¿nadie va a preguntar si estoy bien?" Todos miraron a Rose quien tenía las manos en las caderas, haciendo un ligero puchero como una niña que necesitaba atención y no la tenía. Chico Bestia fue quien habló.

"Um… ¿estás bien Rose?" Ella le sonrió.

"Por supuesto Chico Bestia... gracias por preguntar. Eres todo un caballero ¿no?" El cambiante de piel verde logró mantener un sonrojo aunque una fuerte parte de él estaba terriblemente nervioso alrededor de esta chica, en especial después de lo que pasó en su habitación. En su mente, no podía olvidar el rostro de Terra y simplemente se sentía culpable cada vez que miraba a Rose.

El hecho de que Chico Bestia se sonrojara y fuera incapaz de mirarla hacía que Rose sonriera mientras se lamía los labios ligeramente, él era tan fácil para ella… tan fácil para jugar.

"Bueno odio interrumpir la fiesta, pero creo que me voy a dormir. Ha sido una larga noche. Los veré mañana… no se preocupen cuando, porque sabré exactamente el momento en que se muestren antes de que lo hagan. Buenas noches." Rose desapareció de vista, pero no antes de observar por última vez a Chico Bestia. Él apenas lo notó perdido en sus pensamientos.

Raven caminó hacia sus amigos, aún cojeando ligeramente aunque nadie dijo nada, Starfire tuvo que contenerse de preguntar si Raven quería que la cargara. Sabía que no le gustaba que la hicieran sentir débil.

"En serio Raven… esa chica no es nada más que problemas." Raven caminó pasando a Cyborg.

"Realmente no necesitas recordarme eso Cyborg… podemos por favor regresar… necesito una larga ducha caliente…" Los tres Titanes observaron a Raven seguir caminando hacia la puerta, antes de apresurarse detrás de ella aún preguntándose exactamente que DIABLOS pasó allí atrás.

* * *

**Recuerden que no es mi culpa, Rose está medio loca y al parecer es de mente muy abierta... **

**¡Felices Fiestas! Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**K.o.N**


	36. Eso que no tiene valor

**Ah 2012! Hola a todos a los qu aún siguen conmigo este año, gracias por sus reviews y como siempre lamento la tardanza con el capítulo... y espero que estén disfrutando sus vacaciones, los que están en vacaciones claro!  
**

**Teen Titans no me pertenece y esto es sólo una traducción con el permiso de la autora.  
**

**K.o.N**

* * *

**Capítulo 36: Eso que no tiene valor**

Rose no decepcionó, estuvo completamente lista para los Titanes cuando estos llegaron la siguiente mañana. Sentada en el suelo en medio del cuarto, sonriendo como era usual, con un pequeña bolsa junto a ella. Parecía demasiado ansiosa por comenzar esta 'búsqueda', una emoción visible en su ojo mientras observaba a los Titanes llegar, aunque sólo saludó a Chico Bestia con algo de entusiasmo, lo que provocó un leve sonrojo y una inquietud en el joven verde.

Sin embargo los Titanes no compartían el ánimo de Rose, una sensación de total seriedad en cada uno ya que sabían que la ayuda de la joven o los llevaría a Robin o simplemente probaría que a pesar de todo nunca lo verían de nuevo… como uno de los suyos. Todos hacían lo mejor para no pensar en esas cosas. Nadie quería pensar en el fracaso, y nadie en especial quería pensar en luchar contra Robin otra vez.

Raven flotó unos centímetros sobre el suelo, pareciendo como si sus ojos estuvieran enfocados con firmeza en la saltarina forma de Rose, aunque sólo ella sabía que una parte de su mente estaba muy, muy lejos de la directa situación. Anoche apenas recordó dormir, probablemente no más de una hora, pero había soñado otra vez… nada en lo que quisiera pensar.

Raven no era de las personas que confiaban en el destino, que el cosmos se alinearía por completo para sus beneficios a pesar de la derrota final de su padre, sabía que colocaba su fe absoluta en la posibilidad de que el destino le diera la situación que necesitaba para rescatar a Robin. El verdadero y mayor miedo de Raven no era la probabilidad de no encontrar a Robin, sino lo que necesitaba que sucediera en verdad para que así el joven fuera libre. Era casi un imposible, pero según su investigación, sabía que no existía otra manera. Colocaba su confianza en la cruel entidad que era el destino para que le diera la situación que era mucho más que aterradora para ella, y llevar a cabo un acto que la dejaba débil y enferma del estómago. Raven no podía evitar pensar que el destino se lo debía, pero no era lo suficientemente ingenua para creer que esa deuda alguna vez sería pagada.

"¿Entonces estamos listos para irnos? Quiero que este viaje se ponga en marcha. Va a ser muy divertido." Raven hizo un sonido despectivo hacia Rose, el cual la joven ignoró, su atención sobre Cyborg, esperando una respuesta.

"Sí, supongo que es tiempo de moverse, aunque creo que todos nos sentiríamos mejor si de verdad supiéramos a dónde vamos."

"Oh no muy lejos. Unas cuantas horas al norte de su ciudad. Para ser honesta, es el último lugar en que vi a mi padre aunque fue hace muchos años... cuando aún estaba 'con' él." El rostro de Rose se oscureció por sus últimas palabras, aunque se iluminó casi de inmediato.

"¿Entonces podemos ir? ¿Podemos… podemos, podemos?" De nuevo Rose saltaba de arriba a abajo, una mano sobre el brazo de Cyborg, su ansiedad reemplazada por entusiasmo infantil como si fueran una familia que va de vacaciones al parque de diversiones. Raven se sintió un poco enferma al ver ese comportamiento, en verdad parecía como si Rose tuviera seis años y le rogaba al padre por la forma en que hablaba e interactuaba con Cyborg quien tenía una mirada de no saber que decir o hacer. Raven negó con la cabeza ligeramente. Slade en realidad había deformado a esta chica en algo que no parecía seguir ningún tipo de razón. De nuevo Raven no pudo evitar pensar en que los Titanes podrían ser capaces de ayudarla, aunque al mismo tiempo sentía un leve miedo tangible en su estómago cada vez que miraba a esta joven de cabello blanco. Raven sabía que siempre era mejor temer a lo que desafía la razón, y Rose ciertamente era buena en eso… impredecible y aparentemente ilógica, aunque Raven sabía que probablemente había mucho más en esta chica de lo que aparentaba.

"Vamos Cyborg. Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo aquí." Raven no dijo nada más, girando sin hacer ruido, flotando hacia la puerta dejando a los Titanes momentáneamente inmóviles aunque Rose de inmediato agarró su bolsa y saltó tras la oscura empática con una risa de alegría.

* * *

El sol estaba brillando, ni una sola nube en el cielo, y el auto-T estaba lleno de una tensión casi agobiante mientras iba por la carretera. Por supuesto las cosas comenzaron así de tensas cuando Rose pidió 'yo adelante' justo antes de salir, llevando a un enfrentamiento entre ella y Raven quien siempre se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto, algo que comenzó hace mucho después de que dejó explícitamente claro que NUNCA jamás se sentaría atrás de nuevo con Chico Bestia. También funcionaba para Cyborg quien prefería mantener al joven verde lejos del asiento de enfrente en donde su curiosidad lo llevaba a presionar botones que no debía o rogaba por conducir. Al final, las cosas quedaron así, y cuando Rose infringió en el status quo, Raven no estuvo muy feliz.

Rose no puso mucho argumento, aunque hasta este momento hacía pucheros como si hubiera sido regañada por hacer algo malo, una ligera mirada vacía en su ojo mientras movía los pies de adelante hacia atrás, sentada entre Starfire y Chico Bestia, quienes no estaban seguros de decirle algo a la chica entre ellos. Por supuesto, ninguno estaba seguro de decirle algo a alguien, es por eso que la tensión continuaba.

El viaje no sería tan largo hacia las coordenadas que Rose le dio a Cyborg, los Titanes ya estaban cerca de Jump City cuando encontraron a Rose. El destino era un pequeño pueblo minero unas horas al norte de su ciudad, y todos los Titanes sentían que querían temblar al pensar en Slade, minas, y guaridas subterráneas, en especial Chico Bestia. Sólo causaba que pensara más y más en Terra, y en verdad no quería por el momento. Sólo lo deprimía, y lo ponía menos alerta ante lo que vendría.

Fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que Rose se comenzara a animar de nuevo, lo que parecía estar directamente conectado con el hecho de que se acercaban a su destino.

"¿Ya llegamos?" Raven volteó rápidamente con un ligero gruñido, dejando en claro que no quería que ese juego comenzara. Rose rió.

"Oh, sólo estoy bromeando Rae-Rae. No voy a ser ESA persona." Raven dejó salir un ligero suspiro de alivio mientras volteaba hacia el frente del auto.

"Y seamos honestos, soy la única que en verdad sabe a dónde vamos. Si recuerdo correctamente, nuestro destino está justo allí cerca de esa montaña." Rose se levantó un poco y se inclinó apuntando hacia donde decía. Colocó su pecho justo enfrente de la cara de Chico Bestia quien tenía poco espacio como para cambiar de posición y no mirar lo que estaba frente a él.

"¿Lo ves?" Chico Bestia lentamente asintió con la cabeza, sus hormonas tomando más control sobre su mente, lo que tenía enfrente siendo más importante que mirar a la distancia. Rose sonrió cuando golpearon una roca, aterrizando convenientemente en el regazo de Chico Bestia.

"Ups… lamento eso Chico Bestia. Jejeje… no lo lamento tanto, eres muy cómodo." El joven sintió la boca seca cuando Rose lo miró emanando sensualidad. De nuevo, Raven rompió el extraño trance en que ella parecía colocarlo.

"Rose..." Fue bajo, y casi como un gruñido, pero Raven dejó su demanda bastante clara. Rose volteó hacia Raven, de nuevo haciendo un puchero.

"Oh de acuerdo, me comportaré." Se arrojó de nuevo a su asiento, comenzando a tararear alguna melodía, Chico Bestia le sonrió a Raven ligeramente como agradeciéndole. Raven se enfocó en controlar su frustración, algo que se había vuelto más constante con Rose. Raven sabía que la joven disfrutaba obtener reacciones de la gente y todas sus acciones 'juguetonas' eran sólo para eso. Rose tenía que ser el centro de atención, tenían que notarla cuando ella quería… necesitaba ser notada… simplemente señales de una hija que fue negada por su padre mientras crecía… fue abandonada.

De nuevo el silencio se apoderó de la atmósfera del auto, moviéndose aún más cerca hacia su destino, un sutil nerviosismo los inundaba. Esta era… la primera vez en meses que en verdad avanzaban un paso… eso esperaban.

Eventualmente, un pequeño pueblo apareció a la vista, frío, sin vida y realmente estéril de cualquier signo de vida, típico de pueblos mineros cuyas minas se vaciaron hace tiempo, ya no más sustentando a las personas, dejando nada más que una cáscara rota de vida, y los recuerdos desvanecidos de sueños una vez imaginados. Era difícil decir en verdad si alguien seguía viviendo aquí.

El pueblo de por sí no era el destino, ya que el auto-T pasó rápidamente a través del muerto lugar hacia la montaña que proyectaba su sombra sobre el lugar. Simplemente le añadía al misterio del ambiente… un lugar que se hubiera ajustado a los gustos y propósitos de Slade. Los Titanes sabían que nunca hubieran buscado en un lugar como este al desquiciado.

"Por allí… aún debería haber una entrada allí." Apuntó Rose, una seriedad en su tono.

"No veo nada." Las palabras de Chico Bestia igualaban los pensamientos de cada uno de los Titanes, aunque no dijeran nada.

"No se supone que lo veas. Recuerda que es un escondite secreto." Todos asintieron ligeramente mientras el auto-T se detenía sobre el suelo rocoso, bastante lejos de donde Rose había apuntado para no alertar ninguna seguridad que pudiera estar activa, aunque los Titanes sabían que si Slade estaba aquí en verdad, ya sabría que ellos se encontraban en el lugar. Cualquier auto pasando por esta área sería extraño y notado con facilidad, probablemente una razón por la cual Slade escogió este lugar.

Hubo una leve duda antes de que todos salieran del auto, todos reunidos en un grupo con una ligera inseguridad sobre qué hacer.

"Entonces ¿cuál es el plan Raven?"

"Necesitamos ser cuidadosos aquí. Ya sea que Slade esté o no, esto aún es muy peligroso. Creo que deberíamos hacer unos escaneos primero para ver si…"

"Eso tomaría demasiado. Creo que tengo un mejor plan… el aproximarse directamente siempre es más divertido." Rose se alejó del grupo y comenzó a correr hacia el costado de la montaña, claramente segura de adónde iba.

"Rayos… ¡oye regresa aquí! ¡Necesitamos hacer esto con cuidado!" El grito de Cyborg no fue reconocido por Rose quien continuaba con su dirección.

"Nada excepto problemas…" murmuró Raven. "Sigámosla. Por lo menos, si va primero, cualquier trampa que haya la golpeará a ella y no a nosotros. E imagino que conoce el plano del lugar. Sólo pongan atención a todo." Todos asintieron.

Los Titanes siguieron a Rose quien se dirigía a una parte muy aislada y cubierta de la montaña que parecía estar siempre en la oscuridad. Estaba de pie allí, moviendo su mano sobre lo que aparentaba ser una roca normal antes de que un apenas audible clic se escuchara, revelando una puerta abriéndose lentamente a un costado. Nadie lo hubiera encontrado a menos que supieran que estaba allí… bueno, quizás Robin, pensó Raven porque él siempre parecía tener una habilidad especial para encontrar cosas.

Los Titanes estaban en silencio a unos metros detrás de Rose quien se encontraba completamente inmóvil enfrente de la revelada entrada, ni siquiera el movimiento de respirar. Sólo estaba allí, encarando a la oscuridad del lugar más allá de la puerta. Chico Bestia fue quien habló.

"¿Rose? ¿Estás bien?" Unos segundos pasaron antes de que Rose volteara, y Raven vio el más pequeño rastro de miedo en su ojo cuando los observó, aunque lo cubrió con rapidez.

"Bien… sólo los estaba esperando." Nada más se dijo respecto al asunto.

"Yo iré primero. Conozco el lugar… no deberían haber trampas en ninguna parte porque mi Padre sintió que este lugar estaba bien escondido como para jamás ser encontrado. Creyó que sería una pérdida de tiempo y recursos llenarlo de trampas. Por supuesto puedo estar equivocada y el lugar podría estallar al momento de entrar, pero imagino que si en verdad estuviera en peligro mis poderes me advertirían, es un increíble mecanismo de sobrevivencia." La sonrisa de Rose regresó con su humor ligero, su momento sombrío de hace un rato ahora ido.

Rose volteó hacia la entrada y dudó por un breve segundo antes de entrar. Los Titanes siguieron con cuidado unos segundos después.

"Hombre este lugar está oscuro. Cy… ¿qué tal un poco más de luz?" Cyborg respondió a la petición de Chico Bestia encendiendo la luz en su hombro, dando más iluminación al oscuro pasillo. Era largo, oscuro y con una suave pendiente hacia abajo se adentraba al suelo, los Titanes siguieron a Rose mientras ella iba adelante, sólo mirando hacia atrás en ocasiones.

"Falta un poco más para el complejo principal. Quizás otros 180 metros o algo así." Los Titanes siguieron, eventualmente llegaron a otra puerta que parecía estar cerrada electrónicamente. Rose presionó una secuencia numérica en un pequeño compartimento y la puerta se abrió.

"Mi padre no está aquí." Todos se detuvieron por un segundo ante el tono ligeramente decepcionado de Rose.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"El código para esta puerta nunca fue cambiado. Si él aún estuviera aquí lo habría hecho. Mi padre nunca sería tan descuidado. No está aquí y no valora nada de lo que se pudiera encontrar en este lugar." Rose tenía un oscuro tono en su voz, con algo que en verdad no se podía identificar. Era desconcertarte. Sin embargo, los Titanes estaban más preocupados con el hecho de que la lógica de Rose tenía mucho sentido cuando se trataba de Slade. No estaba aquí… no encontrarían a Robin hoy.

"Aún así necesitamos revisar. Slade puede ser bueno, pero aún es humano… pudo haber cometido errores. Quizás dejó algo aquí que pueda ayudarnos a localizar más de sus bases, algo que nos guíe a nuestro próximo destino."

"Es poco probable, pero tienes razón, deberíamos mirar por aquí." Todos siguieron a Rose a través de la siguiente puerta, el área se abría hacia algo más inclinado a ser uno de los escondites de Slade con un lugar central abierto y varios pasillos y puertas que llevaban a otras habitaciones.

"Cyborg… tú, Starfire y Chico Bestia busquen por allá… revisen la computadora principal. Yo iré con Rose por el otro lado."

"¿Estás segura de eso Raven?" Raven sabía que Cyborg en verdad preguntaba no si debían separarse, más bien si es que ella quería estar a solas con Rose.

"Sí estoy segura Cyborg. Las cosas se moverán más rápido."

"Aw gracias Rae-Rae. Me halaga que me elijas para pasear." Raven no mordió el anzuelo, y simplemente pasó a un lado de Rose hacia un pasillo cercano.

"Vamos. No quiero estar aquí todo el día." Rose asintió, al parecer tomando el tono serio de Raven mientras seguía.

* * *

Raven y Rose buscaron en unas cuantas habitaciones vacías que alguna vez se usaron para almacenaje, o para alojar al metálico ejército asesino de un loco sádico. Aunque ahora todo se había ido… Slade no estaba aquí, y Raven sentía un poco de rabia en el interior que quería salir a la superficie. Rabia al no encontrar a Slade, rabia ante la inutilidad de todo lo que estaban haciendo, y rabia hacia sí misma por fallarle a Robin una vez más. Rose pareció sentirlo y no llevó a Raven a ningún argumento, casi no diciendo nada en lo absoluto.

Las dos jóvenes llegaron a otra puerta, ésta era diferente ya que también estaba cerrada electrónicamente. Rose presionó otro código y la puerta se abrió, una decente cantidad de luz aún en el cuarto. Este lugar todavía poseía energía aunque Raven no sabía en realidad de dónde provenía. Lo que Raven notó de inmediato en esta habitación incluso antes de entrar fue el olor de… sangre en el aire, así como también otros olores que asociaba con la enfermería de los Titanes o un hospital. No era un olor que le gustara a Raven, haciendo una ligera mueca cuando el enviciado aire la golpeó en el rostro.

Raven entró lentamente al cuarto, aunque Rose no parecía que la siguiera de inmediato. Habían varias máquinas alrededor de la habitación aunque ninguna de ellas estaba encendida, y al medio se encontraba una cama de hospital con manchas de sangre, junto con una mesa llena de amenazantes y ensangrentadas herramientas quirúrgicas. Al verlas Raven se sintió mal del estómago, breves recuerdos de un Robin sin ojos en su cabeza.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" Preguntó Raven suavemente a sí misma, en verdad no esperando una respuesta, aunque recibió una.

"Slade desarrolló una procedimiento experimental para reemplazar los ojos normales de una persona con implantes cibernéticos para mejorar enormemente su visión. En una de las raras instancias, Slade falló el experimento, aunque no le importó en lo absoluto. Esa era apenas una prueba para afinar el procedimiento, así que si fallaba en realidad no le importaba. Sin embargo el 'sujeto de pruebas' perdió su ojo derecho en el proceso sin un reemplazo exitoso, dejándola sólo con un ojo funcional. Slade consideró esto como una pérdida aceptable mientras que el sujeto de pruebas ya no fue de relevancia para él. Ella pronto fue dejada por muerta en las calles de una ciudad cercana, abandonada como un pedazo de basura."

Raven contuvo la respiración mientras el tono desinteresado, casi robótico de Rose le decía esta información, hablando como si lo que pasó no le sucedió a ella, casi como si sólo leyera las noticias en un artículo del periódico. Había llamado a Slade por su nombre en vez de padre… nunca diciendo padre mientras hablaba, y la completa falta de cualquier emoción identificable era más perturbadora que si hubiera estado enojada o furiosa, o por lo menos molesta. Era terriblemente antinatural. Raven lentamente encontró su respiración de nuevo, y volteó para mirar a Rose quien había desaparecido del cuarto sin que se diera cuenta. Por supuesto no podía culparla por no querer estar en esta habitación… en verdad recuerdos horribles.

Fue entonces que Raven notó la luz parpadeante más pequeña en el cuarto, en un monitor de televisión. Parecía ser la única luz de cualquiera de las máquinas activas. Raven flotó hacia el monitor, presionando un botón para encenderlo, el frío rostro de Slade observándola, Raven apenas evitó el estremecerse ante su repentina aparición. Pronto la suave voz de Slade se escuchó cuando empezó a hablar, aunque también se notaba una joven niña gritando en el fondo de esta grabación, una voz familiar gritando en un terrible dolor y casi en locura.

"El experimento aunque odie admitirlo fue un fracaso, pero he aprendido lo suficiente como para tener éxito la próxima vez que lo realice. Fue una falla aceptable, nada de valor se perdió en el proceso. El sujeto de pruebas ha perdido el uso de su ojo derecho, simplemente demostrando su inutilidad para mí."

Se podía ver a Slade voltear un poco, permitiendo a lo que fuera que estuviera grabando ver una versión más joven de Rose sentada en el piso, su mano cubriendo la cuenca de su ojo derecho mientras la sangre seguía filtrándose a pesar de que intentaba detenerla. Su cabello normalmente blanco también estaba ensangrentado, su cuerpo convulsionaba cuando gritaba de dolor, una característica casi animal mientras que con la otra mano buscaba a su alrededor, gritando apenas comprensible para que su padre la ayudara. Slade no parecía estar preocupado por esto ni en lo más mínimo. Volteó nuevamente hacia la cámara sin emoción en su ojo.

"Lo impredecible del poder del sujeto de pruebas continúa siendo inútil para mí, ya que aún es incapaz de convocarlo a voluntad o por todo el tiempo. Es una falla total en casi todos los sentidos, y me libraré de su innecesaria presencia muy pronto. Estaría más disgustado por el fracaso de esto si no lo hubiera esperado desde el principio, siendo mucho más inferior a mis dos hijos que también fueron fracasos. Sin embargo, no pienso que lo mataré… creo que sería una pérdida de bala."

Raven apretó los puños en rabia mientras las horribles palabras de Slade continuaban. Este hombre… esta cosa… ¡cómo pudo hacerle eso a su propia hija! Nada más que un sujeto de pruebas, así es como se refería a ella, en vez de hija, Rose o incluso ella. Sin mostrar preocupación mientras que la joven estaba en el piso sangrando, rogando por su ayuda. Fue en ese momento en que Raven en verdad supo que podía matar a Slade, y probablemente sin dudar… él no era un hombre… era sólo un monstruo que necesitaba ser detenido.

"Mañana prepararé el arduo proceso de mover mis operaciones hacia Jump City. Establecer una nueva base llevará tiempo, pero creo que valdrá la pena. He descubierto a un potencial nuevo sujeto, y creo que éste es muy especial a pesar de no tener poderes. Creo que he encontrado a quien buscaba… aquel que en verdad puede seguir mis pasos. Sólo necesito mostrarle cuál es su verdadero potencial." Los gritos de Rose continuaban, y Raven podía decir que en ese momento Slade sonreía bajo la máscara, mientras el grito se apagaba ya que no había más grabación.

Así que fue entonces cuando Slade llegó a Jump City y comenzó su búsqueda por Robin… fue como todo comenzó. Y Rose… la pobre niña… la pobre niña. Raven en verdad sentía que podía llorar por ella así como quería llorar por Robin, pero mantuvo sus emociones en orden. Llorar no lograría nada… derrotar a Slade sí.

Uno de los pensamientos más horribles era que sabía el porqué Slade dejó esta grabación para ser encontrada a pesar de llevarse todo lo demás. La dejó para que fuera encontrada por Rose, un insulto final hacia la persona que él no veía como humana… Slade pagaría… cómo un ser humano podía ser un cruel bastardo estaba más allá del entendimiento de Raven, y ella tiende a entender todo. Su comunicador se encendió, Cyborg pedía que regresara al cuarto principal. Raven volteó y flotó fuera de la habitación, sin ser capaz de moverse lo suficientemente rápido para alejarse de este horrible lugar. No le diría a Rose acerca de la grabación.

* * *

Mientas tanto Rose caminaba en silencio por el pasillo, completamente familiarizada con este lugar... este fue su hogar… fue aquí que pasó la mayoría de su vida creciendo… aquí fue en que su padre… Rose detuvo sus pensamientos. No quería pensar en eso. Por fin llegó a su destino, deteniéndose ante la puerta de metal que conocía muy bien. La abrió y entró, un torrente de emociones la golpeó de inmediato cuando vio su cuarto… su cuarto. El lugar apenas se distinguía como la habitación de una joven niña, Slade sentía que lo que no fuera absolutamente necesario no se lo daría, pero este fue su cuarto, y el único lugar en que se sentía a salvo cuando vivió aquí… ya que todos lo que le importaba la 'dejaron' así como su madre lo hizo después que naciera.

Caminó con lentitud hacia la cama y se sentó en el duro colchón, sólo quería colocarse en posición fetal, pero un objeto en la cama llamó su atención. Era un pequeño oso de peluche, un objeto que su hermano Jericho le dio en secreto con claras instrucciones de que su padre no supiera que lo tenía. Rose gimió ligeramente cuando lo levantó, una lágrima rodando por su mejilla mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho, por un momento, regresando a ser la niña de 8 años sola en el mundo. El acto de amabilidad de su hermano… otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla… Rose temía que ese acto de debilidad es lo que inevitablemente condenó a su hermano en el ojo de Slade… le costó su vida. Se fue… todo por ella… y él. Rose apretó aún más el oso, este lugar era su hogar… este lugar era su pasado… y como Rose dijo antes, no había nada aquí que fuera de valor para Slade… no había nada…

* * *

Raven regresó al cuarto principal y encontró a los otros tres Titanes, pero no a Rose. No estaba exactamente segura en dónde estaba por el momento aunque dudaba que fuera importante. Aparecería pronto. Cyborg tenía una mirada sombría en el rostro.

"¿Encontraste algo?" Cyborg meneó la cabeza enojado.

"Absolutamente nada. Todo el sistema ha sido limpiado, y no hay respaldos o algo. Esto no fue nada más que una pérdida de tiempo. No hay absolutamente nada aquí… no hay pruebas de que Slade o alguien estuvo aquí." Raven sintió que sus hombros caían ligeramente. Nada… no había nada.

"Y yo que pensaba que Rose sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo nos guió hacia otro callejón sin salida. ¡Demonios! Pensé que teníamos algo esta vez. No hemos llegado a ninguna parte." Raven asintió aunque se mantuvo en completo silencio, un dolor sordo en su corazón cuando una vez más sus esperanzas se elevaron sólo para que nada sucediera. Se estaba volviendo más y más difícil el lidiar con todo.

"No te preocupes Cyborg. Estoy segura que Rose tiene más información para nosotros. Aún no perdamos la esperanza." Incluso Raven luchó para creer en la validez de sus palabras. Fue en ese momento en que una muy abatida Rose llegó, de inmediato se ganó la atención de todos. Miraba al suelo, sin observar a ninguno de ellos.

"Lamento haber desaparecido Raven. Había algo que tenía que mirar." Su voz era vacía mientras continuaba caminando, aún sin levantar la vista, Raven se dio cuenta de que sólo iba a caminar sin detenerse. Sujetó su brazo con cuidado para detenerla, y fue cuando sucedió. Raven sintió algo fluir a través de ella ante el contacto, se separó rápidamente unos pasos lejos de Rose, y la cabeza de ésta se enderezó con una extraña mirada en su rostro, pero lo más sorprendente era el hecho de que su ojo se tornó completamente blanco.

"¿Qué de…?" Raven fue quien lo descubrió.

"Creo que son sus poderes… creo que está teniendo una visión." Chico Bestia corrió para atrapar a Rose antes de que pudiera caer, sosteniéndola mientras se sacudía por unos segundos antes de que su cuerpo se relajara. Su ojo regresó a la normalidad y se enfocó en el joven. Rose sonrió mientras levantó su mano temblando un poco y con gentileza acarició la mejilla de Chico Bestia, lo que causó que se sonrojara.

"Gracias…" Fue suave, amable y genuino, Chico Bestia a pesar de estar nervioso no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Um… por nada." Chico Bestia lentamente ayudó a Rose a levantarse, sus movimientos aún temblando.

"¿Acabas de tener una visión Rose?" Rose asintió.

"Oh sí… sólo en raras ocasiones tengo una como esta… una en la que me golpea algo que no me involucra directamente. Fue cuando me tocaste Raven, de repente me conecté a alguien más, pero no a ti." Raven sintió su corazón detenerse ante la realidad de que de algún modo Rose entró en los remanentes del vínculo entre ella y Robin. ¿Qué había visto?

"Debe ser Robin... qué viste… por favor dinos lo que viste." Starfire le dio voz a lo que todos pensaban, su tono suave y suplicante.

"De acuerdo... sólo dame un segundo." Rose respiró profundo, claramente procesando lo que vio.

"Tengo la impresión de que es algo que pasará muy pronto. Slade… enviará a su aprendiz al exterior… a su primera misión… pero tengo la sensación de que es algo que Robin eligió hacer… va tras alguien… él quiere lastimar… pero no sé a quién… todo es muy vago, pero hay rabia, un montón de rabia en el rostro de Robin." Todos escuchaban atentos, tratando de darle un sentido.

"¿Qué fue lo que Slade le hizo? ¿En qué lo retorció Slade? Va a pagar… en verdad va a pagar por esto." Cyborg estrelló su puño contra la pared, abollando el metal con facilidad con su frustración mientras Raven estaba contemplando en silencio.

"Rose… tú sabes cómo funciona la mente de tu padre… qué tipo de misión en verdad le permitía aventurarse a Robin al ser la primera vez." Rose tomó un segundo para pensar.

"Bueno para empezar, mi padre nunca lo dejaría salir hasta estar seguro de que está casi completamente listo. Su primera misión sería una prueba final… para ver si Robin puede en verdad lastimar a alguien que una vez estuvo en su lado." La voz de Rose parecía temblar ligeramente aunque ninguno de las Titanes sabía por qué, ignorantes de que de nuevo pensaba en su hermano, y cómo había sido incapaz de lastimarla cuando se le ordenó hacerlo.

"Ahora, no creo que sea alguno de ustedes… Slade no tomaría el riesgo de que a pesar de todo el poder y control que tiene, sus amigos más cercanos fueran capaces de alcanzarlo de algún modo o que conozcan alguna forma de romper la magia que lo ata. No… no cometería ese error otra vez. Sería alguien cercano, pero no tanto… alguien talentoso, pero no muy poderoso… alguien que Robin considere un rival… alguien contra quien Robin quiera probar su entrenamiento y fuerza…"

Los Titanes pensaron en las palabras con cuidado, pero una palabra sonaba como una campana de alerta en la cabeza de Raven al segundo de escucharla… rival…

"Sé a quien busca…" Todos voltearon hacia Raven quien se veía muy nerviosa, algo que sólo alertaba a todos excepto a Rose quien parecía estar calmándose y regresando a su habitual ser.

"¿Qué tan lejos estamos de Jump City?"

"Um, como a cuatro horas… por qué Raven... ¿qué está pasando?"

"¡Necesitamos movernos ahora!" Todos reaccionaron de inmediato ante la elevación en el normalmente neutral tono de Raven, yendo tras ella mientras volaba de vuelta a la superficie.

"Necesitamos llegar allí lo más pronto que podamos."

"No hay problema Raven. Sólo déjamelo a mí y a mi bebé."

"¿Qué tal si me deja conducir Sr. Cyborg?" Cyborg miró a Rose con una expresión de completo shock en el rostro de que alguien se atreviera a conducir a su bebé.

"¿Y por qué diablos debería dejarte a ti de todas las personas conducir mi auto?" Rose sonrió de forma arrogante.

"Porque cuando vas tan rápido como probablemente necesitamos ir, en verdad ayuda ser capaz de ver el futuro… es una gran ventaja contra el inminente tráfico." Chico Bestia le comentó a Cyborg.

"Ella tiene un punto Cyborg." Cyborg iba a argumentar, pero realmente no pudo, incluso sus cibernéticas partes no podían competir contra ese talento, y por el tono en la voz de Raven, sabía cuán urgente era todo esto. Por Robin, incluso dejaría que alguien más manejara a su bebé.

"Si rayas a mi bebé, y te lastimaré."

"No, no lo harás. Eres uno de los chicos buenos." Rose le guiñó a Cyborg mientras iba hacia el asiento del piloto, dejando a un ligeramente sorprendido Cyborg por un momento.

"Nada excepto problemas…"

La carrera era hacia Jump City.

* * *

Tres horas después, una alegre melodía era silbada de forma casual y sin esfuerzo mientras pies se movían por la calle, un salto en su paso, su arco colgando sobre su espalda. Speedy había conocido a la chica más guapa esta noche, rubia, ojos azules, curvas en todos los lugares correctos con las piernas más largas que haya visto en bastante tiempo. La había salvado de un asaltante, el tipo corrió gritando al segundo en que vio a Speedy, obviamente no era el más alto calibre de criminal.

Una vez que se fue, Speedy enfocó su encanto en la aún asustada chica mientras ésta se aferraba a su brazo con una interminable gratitud y afecto. Una elección de palabras, algo de seguridad y Speedy tenía otra cita para el fin de semana. En realidad no podía mantener un seguimiento de cuántas tenía, pero esta nueva chica… sólo tendría que cancelar a la mitad para tener más tiempo con ella… ella era algo especial. Speedy lo podía decir con sólo mirar su cuerpo.

Continuó silbando su feliz melodía completamente ajeno a dos cibernéticos ojos rojos observándolo por debajo de una máscara muy familiar sobre un rostro muy familiar. La figura resistió la urgencia de gruñir al ver a Speedy, rehusándose a hacer un sonido o movimiento. Speedy pagaría por lo que hizo… él y Raven… la mano de Robin comenzó a temblar ligeramente, Robin calmó sus conflictivas emociones lo mejor que pudo. Necesitaba estar en completo control… justo como Slade le había enseñado… le daría una fuerza mayor… para la venganza. Una parte de su mente le decía que se detuviera, pero no podía. Alguien tenía que pagar… tenía que… él tenía que... Robin lentamente desapareció de regreso en las sombras con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Speedy continuó sin prisas cuando de repente escuchó el grito de una joven proveniente de un callejón cercano. Speedy sonrió.

"Ella suena candente… tiempo de ir a trabajar." Speedy corrió hacia el callejón, sujetando su arco y casi al instante cargó una de sus flechas de energía. Corrió con absoluta confianza hacia el muy oscuro callejón, buscando por cualquier señal de movimiento sin encontrar ninguna. Otro grito hizo eco al final del callejón, y Speedy avanzó más, haciendo un sorprendente descubrimiento cuando por fin llegó al fondo. Atado a la pared había un dispositivo que emitía artificialmente el grito de la mujer… para atraerlo.

"Ah rayos…" Speedy con sus afilados sentidos pudo escuchar a alguien caer desde lo alto a unos cuantos metros detrás de él con un aura amenazante, de inmediato giró liberando su flecha hacia el objetivo, sólo para ser atrapada entre el dedo medial e índice del asaltante a sólo centímetros de su blanco aparentemente sin ningún esfuerzo. Speedy sólo pudo mirar con los ojos muy abiertos la increíble hazaña considerando lo cerca que estaban, pero también porque reconoció quien estaba parado frente a él.

"Robin…"

* * *

**O.o ¿Llegarán los Titanes a tiempo? ¿Qué pasará entre Speedy y Robin? ¿Slade dejará de ser un maldito bastardo? Oh muchas preguntas... o sólo 3, gracias por leer y no olviden dejar un reviews con su opinión, ¿por favor?**


	37. La Verdad Sesgada

**Ah, otro capítulo que nos acerca más al final de esta historia! Espero que con este cap. pueda llegar a los 200 reviews, claro necesito de su ayuda para eso así que no olviden escribirme con su opinión XD **

**Una pequeña advertencia, sólo por si acaso; hay violencia!**

**Disfruten!**

**K.o.N**

* * *

**Capítulo 37: La Verdad Sesgada**

"¡Speedy! ¡Adelante Speedy!" La voz de Raven sonaba lo más cerca de gritar y estar en pánico como lo permitía, intentando no perder más control de la situación. Sin embargo, la tensión de todo podía verse apenas en sus ojos, aunque sólo para aquellos que sabían dónde buscar.

"Cyborg… no puedo obtener señal."

"¡Demonios! Ha sido bloqueada de algún modo… la señal a nuestros comunicadores ha sido atascada, y adivinaré sólo una vez quien conocería la exacta señal para lograr algo como eso." El nombre de Robin salió en silencio de los labios de todos, pero nada se escuchó.

"Voy a trabajar en conseguirla de regreso. Será más fácil una vez que estemos más cerca, y la señal se vuelva más fuerte." Cyborg empezó a presionar una serie de números de forma furiosa en el teclado que apareció desde el panel del auto-T, trabajando en el nuevo problema. Tenían que advertirle a Speedy, advertirle que Robin iba tras él y no era para recordar viejos tiempos.

Starfire y Chico Bestia sentados atrás con sus manos frente a ellos mientras miraban el suelo, inseguros de qué decir o hacer en este momento. Ninguno de ellos quería enfrentar a Robin, en especial si se había convertido en lo que temían se hubiera convertido. Por supuesto también mantenían sus cabezas bajas por la velocidad e imprudencia con la que viajaban, era muy perturbadora.

Rose conducía el auto-T con una sonrisa de total éxtasis, sobre doscientos cincuenta kilómetros por hora, maniobrando en el tráfico e incluso el futuro embotellamiento cuando la situación lo requería. Sus movimientos eran precisos y perfectos, evitando cualquier obstáculo, incluso cuando el tráfico aumentaba mientras se acercaban más y más a la ciudad. Parecía completamente ajena a los gestos en la cara de Cyborg cada vez que parecía que algo iba a golpear su auto, o a la voz de Raven mientras continuaba suplicando inútilmente para que el comunicador funcionara y así Speedy fuera advertido. Mientras el resto del auto estaba preocupado y frustrado, Rose tenía el tiempo de su vida.

"Maldita sea." Cyborg golpeó su puño en el teclado. "Aún no pudo arreglarla. Necesitamos estar en los límites de la ciudad para que mi idea funcione."

"Bueno entonces supongo que sólo tenemos que llegar más rápido. Estoy segura que tu auto tiene algún tipo de refuerzo. Digo qué auto de superhéroe no lo tiene." Cyborg sonrió aunque ligeramente.

"Oh lo tiene… sólo espero que puedas manejarlo." Rose sonrió mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado emitiendo unos crujidos cada vez que lo hacía.

"Cyborg… puedo manejar lo que sea." Cyborg ignoró su risa alegre mientras volteaba hacia los otros tres Titanes.

"Chicos… abróchense el cinturón y si pueden hagan una pequeña oración. Esto va a estar loco." Cyborg volteó hacia Rose.

"De acuerdo chica… aquí vamos." Cyborg presionó un gran y oculto botón rojo y de inmediato el auto salió disparado a una increíble velocidad. Rose sonrió aún más aunque en su mente estaba bastante concentrada mientras trataba de llamar a su poder, imágenes casi fantasmales aparecían frente a ella antes de que los autos u objetos lo hicieran. Por supuesto no podía evitar pensar que este sería buen momento para decirles a los Titanes que sus poderes eran inestables, y que no siempre podía usarlos incluso si quería o lo necesitaba. El pensamiento se alejó rápidamente mientras se desviaba del camino de un enorme camión que tocaba la bocina al tiempo que lo pasaban.

* * *

La atmósfera en los callejones era más que tensa, incluso Speedy sentía las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se comenzaban a formar en su frente y él siempre estaba fresco, calmado y compuesto. Robin vestido por completo en su uniforme de aprendiz estaba de pie frente a Speedy con un aire amenazante, aún sujetando la flecha entre sus dedos como si no fuera nada más que un juguete. Speedy de inmediato notó que Robin había crecido un poco más que él, pero era su 'aura', el sentimiento que provenía de él era lo que más había cambiado. Robin siempre tenía un aura demasiado seria, pero siempre con un suave borde para aquellos que lo conocían. Sin embargo, la persona frente a él no irradiaba nada más que hostilidad y peligro. Esto no iba a terminar bien.

"Que tontería que corrieras hacia este callejón mi amigo…" Amigo fue dicho con una fría y siniestra burla que casi hizo que Speedy se encogiera.

"Sólo tenías que salvar mujeres, sólo tenías que jugar al héroe… sumar otro tanto a tu marcador… tan predecible." Speedy estaba allí, preparado para todo, su voz atrapada en la garganta incapaz de formar palabras coherentes.

"Fue ella quien fue hacia ti o fuiste tú quien fue hacia ella… aunque supongo que realmente no importa. Al final, todos me abandonaron." Ahora Speedy estaba aún más confundido.

"¿Ella? ¿Abandonar? No haces que tenga mucho sentido hombre."

"Mentiras... nada más que mentiras. He visto la verdad Roy… los Titanes me dejaron para sufrir y Raven… fue la que más mintió, corrió tan fácil a tus brazos… ¿te dijo que te amaba Roy?... ¿gimió para ti?..."

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Hombre que diablos te hizo Slade… voy a matar a ese bastardo."

"Imagino que tienes más preocupaciones ahora mismo Roy…" Con su palabra final haciendo eco en el lugar, Robin se abalanzó hacia Speedy, el arquero apenas fue capaz de desviar una poderosa patada con su arco. Sin embargo, el impacto aún causó que retrocediera, dándose cuenta que Robin en verdad se había vuelto más fuerte de lo que fue cuando lucharon durante la competencia que preparó el Maestro de los Juegos.

Los ataques de Robin vinieron sin descanso, Speedy apenas lograba evitar la mayoría de ellos, aunque algunos lograron aterrizar, y Speedy aún tenía la sensación de que Robin se estaba conteniendo. Por supuesto, también sabía que estar atrapado en un callejón sin salida no era exactamente el mejor ambiente para que un arquero luchara y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba llegar a los techos o por lo menos a un espacio más abierto si en verdad quería tener una oportunidad.

Speedy permitió que la siguiente patada tuviera un poco más de impacto en su abdomen, lo que lo hizo retroceder lo suficiente como para crear distancia entre él y Robin. De inmediato, Speedy sacó una flecha explosiva y la disparó directo a los pies de Robin y sin dudar disparó otra con un gancho al techo de un edificio sobre ellos. La flecha se clavó, y Speedy fue jalado lejos de la explosión hacia el techo, aterrizando con gracia, sujetando su comunicador ahora que tenía la oportunidad. Speedy sólo encontró estática cuando intentó contactar al resto de los Titanes Este. Esto no era bueno. Speedy miró sobre la orilla por Robin, encontrando sólo basura humeante en donde él debería estar.

"En verdad Roy, en verdad tienes que hacerlo mejor que eso si esperas sobrevivir a esta batalla." Los ojos se abrieron bajo su máscara y giró tan rápido como pudo hacia la figura detrás de él, sólo para recibir un sólido puñetazo en la mandíbula mientras volteaba, causando que viera estrellas por un segundo. Speedy rodó con el impacto, sacando otra flecha de energía al tiempo de levantarse, pero Robin no estaba atacando, sólo estaba de pie aunque no por eso menos amenazante.

"Bueno ahora que tienes más espacio abierto Roy, no deberías tener más excusas de por qué pierdes. Seamos honestos Roy… no puedes derrotarme."

"Robin… ¡Robin escúchame! Tienes que detener esto. Slade se metió con tu cabeza. Soy tu amigo, no tu enemigo. Déjame ayudarte." Una oscura y fría risa fue la respuesta de Robin.

"¿Ayudarme? Sí, has hecho un gran trabajo ayudándome. Recogiendo mujeres al azar de la ciudad, viviendo en mi hogar, sujetando a Raven en MI cuarto, en MI cama… ¿necesito continuar?" Speedy casi podía sentir que se le salían los ojos de la cabeza. Sólo había visto a Raven una vez desde que los Titanes se fueron a buscar a Robin, y lo que estaba diciendo… cómo había visto eso… ¿cómo lo supo?

"En serio no sé cómo sabes lo que sabes, pero estás completamente sesgado en lo que está sucediendo. Los Titanes Este y yo hemos estado protegiendo esta ciudad mientras tus Titanes te han buscado por meses sin parar. ¿Y Raven? Está completa y desesperadamente enamorada de ti… está lastimada sin ti hombre. En verdad piensas que ella es del tipo de persona que te olvida por completo y viene corriendo hacia…" Las palabras de Speedy fueron cortadas por su comunicador, aunque sólo un mensaje confuso y estático pudo escucharse.

"Speedy… bbbbuuuzzzz… es Raven… bbuuzzzz… vamos hacia ti ahora… bbbuuuzzzz…" Speedy pudo escuchar a Robin gruñir mientras entendía que el mensaje quebrado no lo ayudaría a explicar las cosas a este obviamente perturbado Robin frente a él.

"Aww diablos." Speedy, de nuevo, sólo apenas logró evitar el vicioso ataque de Robin, saltando mientras disparaba tres flechas de energía a Robin quien logró evadir dos, pero la tercera lo golpeó en el hombro causando que gruñera otra vez aunque no había otra indicación de que fue golpeado.

"Ella viene hacia ti mientras tenemos este momento Roy. ¿Aún intentarás mentirme?"

"Robin… no estoy mintiendo. Esto no es lo que parece hombre. No lo es, lo juro…"

"De hecho…" Los ataques llegaron otra vez, y todo lo que Speedy pudo hacer fue defender. No era que no quisiera contraatacar, sólo que Robin era demasiado rápido. Un disco explosivo junto con unas bolas de humo aterrizó a los pies de Speedy mientras esperaba por un breve segundo para recuperar el aliento, intentando salir del camino del objeto. Logró evitar la explosión, pero pronto encontró el techo cubierto en una cortina de humo, obscureciendo su visión.

"Demonios… ¿en dónde está?" Speedy sacó una flecha buscando por algún tipo de movimiento, pero sólo encontró la voz de Robin en algún lugar dentro del humo.

"Probablemente no sea bueno para ti Roy que aún pueda verte perfectamente incluso con el humo." Speedy sintió un poco de pánico al no poder descubrir de dónde provenía la voz.

"Bueno supongo que es momento de ponerse un poco desesperado." Speedy sonrió antes de disparar flecha tras flecha en el área frente a él, esperando por lo menos golpear algo o descubrir a Robin. Apenas pudo escuchar los movimientos de Robin mientras esquivaba el bombardeo e iba a sacar otra flecha cuando Robin atacó desde el humo. Speedy apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, menos de sacar la siguiente flecha, actuando completamente por instinto evadió el puño de Robin que pasó justo sobre su nariz.

Speedy tomó la oportunidad de apuntar su arco hacia la cabeza de Robin, quien estaba ligeramente fuera de balance, su antiguo aliado retrocediendo lo suficiente, ya que Speedy no fue lo necesariamente rápido y el borde del arco atrapó la máscara de Robin arrancándola de su cara, provocando que el joven gruñera una vez más. Sin embargo Speedy, sólo fue capaz de mirar en shock y horror, mientras que los ojos que lo miraban de regreso ya no eran azules como sabía que lo eran, sino que eran fríos, cibernéticos y de un rojo sin vida que ardían en su dirección.

"Qué mier…" Robin gritó con ira mientras atacaba otra vez, Speedy retrocediendo apenas del puñetazo, sólo para percatarse de que su balance se fue y que la orilla del edificio era lo único a su otro lado. Speedy intentó recuperar su equilibrio, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que no podía. Sin embargo, fue salvado cuando Robin lo agarró por el frente del uniforme, jalándolo. Speedy miró a Robin por un segundo quien tenía una expresión sin emoción, listo para decir gracias por instinto a uno de sus mejores amigos, pero se encontró con un vicioso codazo en el rostro, rompiéndole la nariz con un chorro de sangre.

Speedy perdió por completo la visión y coherencia por el impacto, pero en vez de caer, Robin lo sujetó mientras le pateaba la rótula, creando un doloroso sonido cuando su rodilla se dobló de una forma en que no debería, ligamento y tendones se rompieron con facilidad. El grito de Speedy fue interrumpido con un cabezazo, agitando más su mente, y por fin Robin lo soltó mientras la sangre seguía saliendo por su cara.

"Patético Roy... absolutamente patético." Roy intentó moverse, su visión se rehusaba a aclararse mientras tosía más sangre sobre el techo.

"Recuerda, tú mismo te provocaste esto. Tú me traicionaste, me diste la espalda como aquellos que consideraba una familia, y pagarás por ello." Incluso en su actual condición, Speedy se dio cuenta que escuchaba otra voz, apenas pero lograba oírla, era la voz de Slade hablando en el oído de Robin.

"Bien mi aprendiz… recuerda cómo se olvidaron de ti… recuerda lo que viste."

"Robin… alto… necesitas detenerte." Robin rió de forma oscura ante las débiles protestas de Speedy.

"Hace no mucho pude estar de acuerdo contigo Roy, pero eso fue hasta que me di cuenta de la facilidad con que las personas olvidan, la facilidad con que las personas se ponen en tu contra… los amigos no son nada más que una ilusión… nada más que una ilusión incluso después de todo lo que hice por ellos, después de todo lo que sacrifiqué por ellos… todo para nada." Robin colocó su bota de acero sobre la rodilla destruida de Roy, presionando, girando la suela, causando que Speedy gritara más.

"Y tú Roy, tenías que tomarla también… tomar a Raven… ella mintió… mintió…"

"Robin... alto... por favor alto."

"Nunca hubiera pensado que eres de los que ruegan Roy... bajo toda esa baladronada y arrogancia, parece que en realidad eres como todos los demás… con tanto miedo a morir… que mal Roy… que mal."

"Aléjate de él Robin." Todo el cuerpo de Robin se tensó de inmediato mientras la fuerte voz de Cyborg le hacía una demanda. Volteó hacia ellos, observando a cada uno con su fría y metálica mirada mientras que los jóvenes sólo podían ver asombrados cuando se les presentó la realidad que todos sabían. Cyborg, Starfire, Chico Bestia y Raven sintieron sus hombros caer mientras su líder los miraba con ira y odio, las habilidades empáticas de Raven causaron que su cuerpo temblara ligeramente porque la gran cantidad de esas emociones eran dirigidas hacia ella. Éste no era el Robin que querían encontrar.

"Aprendiz… esta no es la batalla que quiero para ti por el momento. Es tiempo de desaparecer." Robin asintió ante las palabras que venían electrónicamente al auricular, agachándose para recoger a Roy.

"Bien, me encantaría ponerme al día sobre los viejos tiempos, pero en verdad debo irme. Los veré más pronto que tarde, estoy seguro." Robin lanzó a Speedy, su cuerpo aterrizando frente a los cuatro Titanes. Cyborg se agachó para revisar a su amigo, sólo para percatarse que algo más fue arrojado con Speedy… un dispositivo con una parpadeante luz roja que de inmediato supo lo que era.

"¡Todos cúbranse!"

Los Titanes sólo tuvieron un momento para reaccionar mientras la luz roja del disco pestañeó una vez más antes de que una violenta explosión sacudiera el techo, junto al suelo debajo de ellos. Cyborg cubrió el cuerpo de Speedy con el suyo y unas cuantas piezas de escombros rebotaron sin daño en su espalda. Cuando el fuego y el humo por fin se disiparon, ya no había Robin en el techo, pero también… Raven también se había ido.

* * *

La figura oscura corría a través de los tejados, moviéndose a una increíble velocidad mientras saltaba de una orilla a la otra sin ninguna duda. Aterrizó con agilidad en otra azotea, sólo para por fin detenerse cuando sintió un cosquilleo dentro de su mente, segundos antes de que un cuervo negro apareciera desde el suelo, lentamente transformándose en una oscura joven con capa azul. Robin de inmediato se colocó en una posición defensiva mientras la joven se quitaba la capucha para revelar su rostro impasible.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿En verdad deseas tanto el luchar?" Robin vio la apenas notable mueca de Raven ante sus palabras mientras continuaba observándola con ojos falsos, notando el hecho de que ella se rehusaba a encontrar su mirada… se rehusaba a mirar lo que ella y el resto de los Titanes permitieron que le pasara.

"Bien, respóndeme o sal de mi camino. O quizás en verdad quieres ser derrotada, ser puesta en un hospital junto a tu precioso Speedy." Raven aún se rehusaba a mirar el rostro de Robin.

"¿Qué te ha pasado Robin? ¿Qué fue lo que Slade te hizo?" Robin rió mientras Raven hablaba silenciosamente.

"Qué… ¿piensas que eres inocente en todo esto Raven? Tú y todos los demás me abandonaron como si fuera nada, me dejaron a mi suerte, pero aún así tú me traicionaste aún peor. Todas tus acciones, todas tus proclamaciones de tus sentimientos hacia mí… todo… todo fue sólo una mentira… tú me traicionaste perra…" Por fin Raven levantó la mirada, determinada, triste y confundida, todo al mismo tiempo.

"Robin… no te abandonamos. Todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido buscarte desde que te llevaron... nunca nos olvidaríamos de ti. Todos nos preocupamos mucho por ti, y yo… yo aún te amo Robin con cada fibra de mi ser… esta es la verdad Robin… no lo que Slade te ha dicho."

"Sé que mientes Raven… he visto la verdad con mis propios ojos…" Robin golpeó con su dedo a un lado de su cabeza junto a sus ojos para poner énfasis a su punto, y sólo contribuyendo a causar una profunda tristeza y dolor en Raven mientras estaba frente a frente con un hombre que sin embargo a pesar de todo tenía problemas para reconocer… se sentía enferma cada vez que el metal la miraba de regreso en vez del más hermoso azul que jamás haya encontrado.

"No me rendiré contigo Robin. Te amo, y te ayudaré sin importar qué. Te mostraré la verdad de lo que has perdido." Un silbido cortó a través del aire llamando la atención de Robin mientras Raven se dio cuenta de que era la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar a recitar palabras mágicas en silencio. La mirada del joven calló en una atractiva chica de cabello blanco y un ojo, sentada a una orilla de la azotea tan casual como era posible, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Así que éste es él… por alguna extraña razón, pensaba que serías más alto… aunque honestamente, eres apuesto mi amigo. ¿Qué tal si olvidamos todo por un momento y vamos a algún lugar privado? Podríamos intentar tener algo de diversión antes de que todo esto acabe."

Robin no pudo evitar sentir que conocía a esta persona aunque también estaba seguro que nunca antes la había visto. Era algo simplemente muy familiar. Robin observó su único ojo, estudiando la fría y letal mirada que se contradecía con su tono coqueto y amigable. Sólo unos momentos más de observar en ese ojo y luego el vago reconocimiento se volvió completamente claro. Sin embargo, la realización de Robin fue rota cuando Raven gritó una palabra final y la negra silueta de ella misma salió de su cuerpo y entró al del sorprendido Robin quien de inmediato sujetó su cabeza y comenzó a gritar.

El cuerpo de Raven seguía de pie aunque completamente inmóvil, sus ojos se volvieron negros y vacíos. Robin cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras las emociones inundaban su mente, cientos de diferentes sentimientos y pensamientos de Raven, pero también de sus amigos durante el tiempo que intentaron encontrarlo. Escenas brillaban como un borrón en su mente, meses de búsqueda, Batman, la tristeza y el dolor, pero ni una vez perdieron la esperanza, ni una vez consideraron el renunciar a él. Finalmente, el momento que ocurrió entre Raven y Speedy se hizo muy claro, y sólo así, todo se detuvo.

Las imágenes y sentimientos desaparecieron, y Robin era Robin de nuevo, aunque su seguridad de qué era real y qué era falso continuaban enfrentándose en su mente. No sabía qué creer, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, mucho menos lo que estaba haciendo. La voz de Slade le ordenó en su oído que regresara ahora, y la magia oscura envuelta con fuerza en el alma de Robin hizo que se moviera del lugar, corriendo hacia una cansada Raven y desapareciendo en la noche. Robin estaba obedeciendo la orden aunque tenía toda la intención de enfrentar a Slade sobre algunos asuntos, cada paso lo consumía con más culpa y arrepentimiento por lo que le hizo a Speedy, lo que les dijo a todos sus amigos. Alguien pagaría por todo esto, incluso si esa persona tenía que ser él.

Raven colocó su alma de regreso en su propio cuerpo, sus ojos de inmediato se enfocaron en la oscura figura que apenas podía verse corriendo en la noche, su corazón y mente gritaban para que regresara aunque su voz permaneció en silencio. En seguida, los casi silenciosos pasos de Rose se acercaron a Raven desde atrás anunciando su presencia con un curioso hmm.

"Bueno eso fue muy interesante Rae-Rae. Digo, pudiste haber peleado contra él, o hacer más para asegurarte de que no dejara este lugar. Muy extraño si me lo preguntas… ¿qué estás planeando?" Raven no miró a Rose quien ahora estaba de pie junto a ella, sólo seguía observando en la noche.

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo Rose. Ni una vez lo enfrentaste en verdad de forma directa. ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando?" Rose rió maliciosamente.

"Oh creo que todo esto va a ser muy divertido Rae-Rae, los secretos siempre crean mucha diversión… ¿no estás de acuerdo?

"Regresaremos con los otros. Speedy probablemente necesita mi ayuda." Con un movimiento de su capa, Raven se transformó en su 'soul self', volando de regreso hacia donde aún podía sentir a sus amigos, tristemente notando que ya no había forma de poder sentir algún rastro de Robin. Rose se quedó allí sonriendo por unos momentos más, sacando una pequeña pieza electrónica que tenía una luz roja que se movía en una pequeña pantalla de computadora.

"Bueno, supongo que aún no hay prisa de seguirte aprendiz, y los Titanes no necesitan saber ahora de esto. En verdad me estoy divirtiendo mucho con ellos y Chico Bestia como para terminar tan rápido. Aunque muy pronto, muy pronto ambos, tú y Slade verán mi sonriente rostro de nuevo… justo antes de que los mate a ambos."


	38. Renunciando a la vista para ver

**AAAHHH! Perdón por el retraso, debo admitir que por un tiempo me había olvidado de esta traducción... pero bueno, intentaré que no vuelva a pasar :D Por cierto, pude llegar a los 200 reviews en el capítulo anterior, gracias por quienes se toman un tiempo para comentar el capítulo.  
**

**Espero que con la espera no se les haya olvidado que estamos cerca de terminar, quizás releer el capítulo anterior sea buena idea.  
**

**Creo que sólo por si acaso debería recordarles que la historia no es mía, la traduzco por diversión y también los Titanes son adolescentes, ya verán porqué XD  
**

**K.o.N  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 38: Renunciando a la vista para ver**

Raven estaba de regreso en su propia habitación, acostada en lo que debería ser la comodidad de su propia cama, pero el dolor dentro de los confines de su cráneo se rehusaba a darle ese pequeño trozo de satisfacción. En verdad se sentía como si su cerebro hubiera crecido más allá de las limitaciones de su interior y sólo intentaba romper el esqueleto que le sostenía. Raven sabía que nada podía detener su implacable dolor excepto por el tiempo, porque sabía que tal extrema angustia mental no era por cansancio sino por usar sus poderes para entrar por la fuerza a la mente de Robin, o la pequeña porción de energía que reunió para intentar ayudar a sanar a Speedy.

Fue por el contragolpe mágico, después de haber incurrido en la ira de la terrible magia oscura que se retorcía con fuerza en el alma de Robin como si tuviera voluntad propia. Quizás la tenía se imaginó Raven, atacó su propia alma cuando sintió que su dominio cada vez mayor sobre Robin se vio amenazado por la joven. La magia oscura había hecho un numerito en su mente, dejándola casi inútil de forma temporal en el peor momento, cuando Speedy estaba seriamente herido y cuando Robin estaba cerca… demasiado cerca, aunque Raven sabía que no era el instante que necesitaba en cuanto lo vio. Rose estaba en lo correcto cuando comentó sobre la poca oposición de Raven hacia Robin.

Raven sabía algo... de hecho sería mejor decir que escogió creer en algo que Rose, al acertar sobre Robin yendo tras Speedy en su visión, sólo confirmó el ser más un hecho que una fantasía. Raven sabía algo… algo que nunca les diría a sus amigos. Cuando Rose de algún modo tuvo la visión de Robin al tocar a Raven, lo más probable debido a la persistente conexión entre Raven y Robin, ella también tuvo una visión… de algún modo viendo lo que va a venir… viendo lo que necesitaba ver.

El destino en realidad nunca fue amable con Raven, aunque sabía que en las más oscuras horas de su vida, de alguna manera parecía darle lo que en verdad necesitaba… aunque sólo después de un gran sufrimiento. Su amarga soledad y rechazo toda su vida, se terminó el día en que conoció a Robin hace todos esos años. Su vida de pesadilla como precursora del final, terminó luego de dieciocho años de ser un portal al mayor mal que el Universo hubiera conocido… de nuevo gracias a Robin. Ahora por fin, el destino le había mostrado el futuro, le había mostrado un simple evento que era muy improbable de que ocurriera en el primer momento en que Raven descubrió esas palabras en sus libros, que todo lo que buscaban los Titanes aún resultaría inútil ya que la verdadera oportunidad para salvar a Robin simplemente nunca sucedería. Este es el futuro que fue privilegiada de ver aún si fuera sólo un momento… le permitiría hacer lo que necesitaba hacer.

Fue una de las escenas más esperanzadoras que Raven haya visto, y quizás una aun más aterradora que enfrentar a su padre porque sabía exactamente cómo terminaría si resultaba como intentaba. Conociendo el futuro, Raven ahora podía manipular lo que vendría con la fuerza de su mente y voluntad… mientras sea lo suficientemente fuerte.

Raven se sentó en la cama, usando una pequeña cantidad de energía para atraer desde su estantería un libro en específico. Abrió el antiguo tomo en una página exacta, sus dedos temblando ligeramente por el dolor en su mente más que por las palabras que sabía estaban allí. Las había aceptado por lo que eran… innegable y verdaderas. Era la acción lo que aún causaba que temblara.

Raven escaneó los símbolos con ojos brumosos, no leyéndolos realmente aún si tuviera los ojos cerrados, sabría lo que dicen de forma exacta, traducidos libremente en su propia mente.

_Magia oscura de tal magnitud y poder no puede combatirse con los poderes de la luz porque la magia se ha unido a la misma alma. Para erradicar la magia del mal con luz en este punto sólo aniquilaría la oscuridad de la misma alma de la misma forma. Destrucción será absoluta para el portador de la oscura maldición ya que el alma de ningún ser es absolutamente pura… un absoluto en sí mismo._

Raven suspiró mientras su mente comenzaba a latir con fuerza otra vez, causando que cayera sobre su espalda con el libro aún en su regazo. Sabía que el gran poder que logró, el poder que derrotó a Trigon, ahora sería inútil incluso si encontraba una forma de llegar a 'transcender' a ese nivel otra vez. Sólo serviría para purificar a Robin completamente fuera de existencia, y Raven no permitiría que eso pasara… sabía lo que permitiría que pasara mientras luchaba contra las ganas de gritar en silencio.

Raven no volvió a sentarse, permitiendo que el dolor se calmara sólo un poco, aún leyendo las siguientes palabras escalofriantes del libro en su mente.

_Sin embargo, la magia negra puede combatirse de forma creativa aunque casi nunca rota con la misma magia negra, mas la retorcida oscuridad nunca deja de tomar algo a cambio… nunca hay un trato justo… la última y absoluta magia malvada del Universo._

Raven sintió todo su cuerpo helarse, también sabiendo exactamente hacia donde la guiaban esas palabras. Usadas con otra información que obtuvo de libros antiguos de poder, usadas junto al camino que Raven se rehusó a ir desde el día de su nacimiento, usadas con las consecuencias que sabía vendrían, Raven encontró la respuesta.

Raven sabía que simplemente era tiempo de esperar, la visión le mostró la oportunidad que vendría por unos escasos momentos para llevar a cabo su plan. Rose sería el catalizador de todo, cual fuera el plan que tenía la hija de Slade sería lo que la llevaría a este final. Raven sabía esta verdad en su mente así como en su corazón… otro fin pronto llegaría.

Un suave toque en la puerta por suerte se convirtió en una distracción de las trágicas verdades de su mente, y Raven apenas pudo sentir a Starfire allí, sus poderes lentamente se volvían coherentes de nuevo para sentir a la princesa alienígena.

"Raven… ¿estás despierta?"

"¿Qué pasa Starfire?" La voz de Raven fue suave aunque permanecía más fuerte de lo que estaba la primera vez que llegaron a la torre con un inconsciente Speedy, desmayándose cuando su cabeza golpeó el suelo al momento en que Robin lo arrojó.

"Cyborg requiere que vayas a la enfermería. Necesita sólo un poco de tu toque sanador de nuevo ¿si puedes hacerlo?" Raven cerró los ojos y suspiró suavemente. Tenía que ir con Speedy… se lo debía. Fue por su culpa que Robin fuera forzado a ir al lado de Slade desde el principio. También era su culpa, lo sabía por las visiones que observó en la mente de Robin, la razón por la que lastimó a Speedy… el combustible de su ira y odio claramente venían de sus acciones de debilidad y vulnerabilidad. Todo era su culpa, era lo que comenzaba a entender en verdad… todo era su culpa… Robin nunca la perdonaría una vez que todas las cartas estuvieran sobre la mesa.

"Ya voy Starfire. Sólo dame unos momentos más."

"De acuerdo Raven… regresaré al cuarto principal. Aqualad, Más y Menos aún están muy molestos… molestos con Robin. Todavía debo mantenerlos calmados." Raven asintió mientras sentía a Starfire dejar la entrada. Ese había sido otro problema cuando regresaron a la torre con Speedy herido... una vez que se supo quien lo hizo. Los otros tres hombres de los Titanes Este de inmediato pensaron en venganza, pero por suerte Starfire era una presencia calmante para cada uno de ellos… los mantenía calmados al menos por el momento. Era mejor si Robin no se convertía en un objetivo… ya había sido retorcido en creer que sus amigos estaban en su contra… que ella lo traicionó de la forma más despreciable y fría.

Maldijo a Slade una vez más, se maldijo a sí misma una vez más, y más que cualquier cosa, maldijo las opciones que debía tomar porque esta vez no la obligaba algún tipo de destino innegable, sino que era su propia elección por voluntad propia, y por siempre rompería el futuro que había parecido tan perfecto por el breve momento en que corrió a los brazos de Robin después de derrotar a Trigon. Por sólo el más fugaz de los momentos… inevitablemente sería olvidado en los implacables vientos del tiempo.

* * *

Una cansada Raven se dirigió a la enfermería, en verdad sin el deseo de flotar, escogiendo caminar. Pronto las puertas se abrieron ante ella, revelando varios rostros preocupados y una apenas notable sonrisa, una sonrisa que le decía a Raven 'yo sé algo que tú no' sin dar una pista de la respuesta. Por supuesto Raven sabía algo también, y eso permanecería como su secreto final si tenía que ser.

"¿Cómo está, Cyborg?" La voz de Raven se escuchó más débil de lo que quería, sintiéndose incómoda con todos los ojos de la habitación sobre ella.

"Bueno, por el momento aún está inconsciente, pero no en gran forma. En verdad no pudiste hacer mucho por su nariz rota y definitivamente no lo suficiente por su rodilla… herida realmente mal. Dos tendones desgarrados, una rodilla dislocada, y toda clase de rupturas… dudo que puedas hacer algo por él allí. No saltará por los techos en un buen tiempo." Raven se frotó ligeramente las sienes en molestia.

"¿Entonces por qué me llamaste?"

"Aún tiene un pequeño sangrado interno en su pecho, y esperaba que pudieras al menos detener eso."

"Creo que al menos puedo hacer eso." Cyborg asintió mientras Raven lentamente se aproximaba hacia el herido rival de Robin. Su máscara negra no estaba por el momento aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, una respiración constante. De nuevo Raven sintió una estocada de culpa en el pecho, sabiendo que ella fue la razón por la que esto pasó. Su mano estaba sobre el pecho del joven, rodeada de un suave brillo. Después de cerca treinta segundos, el brillo decayó y Raven retrocedió un poco cansada. Cyborg colocó algún tipo de herramienta sobre el pecho de Speedy frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Estás segura que es todo lo que puedes hacer Raven?"

"¡Sí!" Cyborg hizo una mueca cuando Raven le respondió con violencia, una inmediata mirada de arrepentimiento en el rostro de la joven aunque la pequeña sonrisa de Cyborg le dijo que no había problema, que se disculpaba por presionarla después de todo lo que sucedió. Intentó sonreír de regreso, pero no tenía la energía, se esforzó por sentarse con gracia en una silla cercana.

Raven continuó frotando su cabeza mientras escaneaba el cuarto, sus ojos le dieron una suave mirada a Bumblebee al otro lado de la habitación quien estaba frenética después de ver a Speedy. La explicación de lo que sucedió no hizo nada para mejorar sus emociones, en especial cuando se le informó de quién era Rose exactamente. Fue un impacto para la joven y de inmediato se puso muy nerviosa a pesar de que Raven hizo lo mejor para asegurarle de que estaba bien, aunque en verdad no funcionó porque Bumblebee pudo sentir que Raven no creía sus propias palabras.

Los ojos de Raven se movieron de Bumblebee hacia el otro lado del cuarto, entrecerrándose de forma instintiva al observar a Rose apoyada contra la pared en su usual y casual manera. Rose no decía o hacía nada, pero aún tenía esa maldita sonrisa en su rostro que hacía que Raven quisiera gritar.

Raven por lo general no podía averiguar qué pasaba por la cabeza de la misteriosa chica, en verdad no quería saber lo que sucedía en su retorcida mente. Probablemente era un lugar muy peligroso para aventurarse… la verdad de lo que Rose es, y aunque Raven en algún punto consideró la posibilidad de ayudarla, ahora se enfrentaba con la realidad de que quizás nunca tendría la oportunidad de siquiera intentarlo… simplemente no era algo que veía en su futuro.

Mientras Raven miraba más de cerca a Rose quien ya no parecía estar observándola, notó cuando el ojo se enfocó con cuidado en Chico Bestia quien estaba de pie junto a ella, la sonrisa desapareció en una forma casi defensiva mientras emociones… que Raven sólo podía describir como emociones reales pasaban por su ojo.

Esta extraña obsesión con Chico Bestia le preocupaba a Raven, porque el joven cambiante no necesitaba otra mujer a su alrededor que sólo lo traicionara y lastimara. Aunque sabía que Chico Bestia aún amaba a Terra, había sido herido enormemente por ella, y a pesar de que Raven sabía que nada así de serio estaba pasando por el momento, era mejor que nada siquiera comenzara. Chico Bestia no merecía el tener que sufrir de nuevo, y Raven se maldeciría si por lo menos no podía salvar a su 'pequeño' hermano de más sufrimiento. Si todos lo que le importaban tenían que sufrir a causa de ella, por lo menos quizás podía hacer esto.

En el fondo de su mente Raven sabía que probablemente era innecesario el ser dura consigo misma, culpándose de todo sólo porque hacía las cosas más simples, pero tristemente estaba contenta con hundirse aún más en la lástima y depresión. Quizás si no quedaran buenas emociones con las que lidiar, todo al final iría mejor. Era un raro momento en donde Raven casi deseaba poder regresar a ser la desprendida emocionalmente y fría joven que una vez fue… antes de que los Titanes le dieran su aceptación y una familia… antes de que Robin le mostrara que era capaz de sentir algo tan hermoso y cálido como lo es el amor… y recibirlo de regreso. Casi deseaba no haberse convertido en lo que era, pero al final, no podía ser más feliz por todo lo que se le había dado desde su primer encuentro con Robin, y sin importar lo que viniera, cada segundo sería siempre valorado por toda la eternidad en su corazón.

"Creo que está despertando." El controlado grito de Cyborg obtuvo la atención de todos, sacando a Raven de sus pensamientos. Rose parecía no tener interés en el repentino despertar de Speedy, sólo avanzó con el resto del grupo. Observaron mientras el cuerpo del arquero comenzó a moverse, sus ojos sin máscara se abrieron lentamente aunque estaban un poco desorientados. Cuando por fin se abrieron por completo le acompañó un ligero gemido, aunque parecía más relajado de lo que alguien esperaría al despertar en esta situación, pero en realidad, Speedy era usualmente calmado.

"Oh cielos, siento como si me hubiera golpeado un camión o algo así. Robin solía ser rudo, pero ahora… en serio, ese chico es… vaya… ¿quién es la nena de cabello blanco? Por favor díganme que es mi enfermera. Chicos en verdad, no debieron…" Bumblebee interrumpió a su compañero de equipo, ya claramente molesta por la mujeriega e inapropiada actitud de Speedy. Probablemente lo hubiera golpeado si no estuviera en una cama de hospital.

"Roy deja de ser un idiota. Su nombre es Rose. Está para ayudar. Ella es… ella es la hija de Slade." Las palabras finales de Bumblebee fueron dichas de forma muy tentativa, y los ojos de Roy se abrieron un poco antes de reaccionar de su usual y juvenil forma.

"Aww cielos… por qué todas las candentes tienes que estar locas…" Las palabras apenas salieron de su boca cuando más rápido de lo que cualquiera pudo ver, una daga apuntaba a menos de un centímetro de su garganta.

"Nunca me llames loca." No había forma en que Rose estuviera pidiéndolo, la fiereza que irradiaba mientras hablaba era sentida por todos en el cuarto. Todo lo que Speedy pudo hacer fue asentir lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no moverse demasiado por la daga en su garganta. Nadie siquiera se atrevía a respirar mientras observaban la escena, aunque Raven pudo ver apenas desde la periferia de su ojo a Bumblebee mover su mano lentamente hacia su arma. Si lo hacía… Raven necesitaba detener esto antes de que empeorara. Si Speedy era lastimado otra vez, sería su culpa de nuevo. Rose era su responsabilidad en este lugar. Aunque por suerte, Rose alejó su arma y rápidamente volteó, dejando a una muy perpleja habitación, unos segundos pasaron antes de que Chico Bestia fuera tras ella diciendo su nombre.

"Hombre… esa chica está loca."

"Cállate Speedy… no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando." Speedy sonrió mientras Raven lo miraba ferozmente.

"Bueno la última vez que te vi, creí que sabía de lo que estaba hablando." Raven lo miró de forma más dura mientras se levantaba.

"Sí y esa pequeña escena entre tú y yo casi te mata esta noche Speedy, así que tal si nos haces a todos un favor, y no digas nada. Puede mantenerte con vida…"

Raven salió del cuarto por el mismo camino que Rose y Chico Bestia fueron, pero su destino era ir directo a su habitación para meditar, ya que podía sentir su rabia hirviendo cada vez más, y su dolor de cabeza había regresado con toda su fuerza hasta el punto en que de verdad podía sentirla latir junto a su corazón. Esto era todo lo que podía hacer… al menos por el momento.

* * *

"¡Rose! Oye Rose… por favor alto." Las súplicas de Chico Bestia por fin parecieron llegar a la joven enojada y posiblemente peligrosa, aunque Chico Bestia no podía evitarlo. Simplemente sentía que debía estar para ella en este momento, había visto el profundo dolor en su rostro por lo que Speedy dijo. El dolor… le recordaba mucho a ella…

"¡Qué! Estás aquí para gritarme por gritarle a tu pequeño amigo. Bueno sabes, no lo siento. Es un idiota, y probablemente debí cortarle la maldita garganta por lo que me dijo. No sería el primero." Chico Bestia sólo observaba a la enfurecida joven quien gritaba con fuerza en su cara, aunque podía decir que en realidad no lo hacía de una forma amenazante, sino para quemar su agresión.

"¡Bien! ¡Di algo!"

"Bueno… um… lamento lo que pasó allá. No debió haberte dicho eso... lo que dijo no fue verdad." Rose pestañeó un poco antes de que su rostro adoptara una expresión en blanco.

"Entonces nada de eso fue verdad… incluso cuando dijo que era candente… ¿era todo mentira?" Chico Bestia estaba muy inquieto por la expresión en blanco de Rose, preferiría si en vez de eso tuviera alguna, aunque sabía que necesitaba ayudarla de algún modo… que estaba herida por dentro, y él de alguna forma podía ayudar.

"Entonces estás diciéndome que soy fea… que ningún hombre me querría, que soy nada… completamente nada." La rara voz calmada de Rose comenzaba a asustar a Chico Bestia mientras que ella avanzaba y él permanecía en donde estaba a pesar de querer moverse. Sabía que Rose ya no le estaba hablando a él… sino a los fantasmas de su pasado. Eso era lo que entendía a pesar de no comprender realmente a la chica frente a él.

"¡Di algo demonios!" De nuevo Chico Bestia no pudo encontrar su voz mientras Rose iba de inmediato de calmada a enojada otra vez, aunque en esta ocasión pudo ver una tristeza muy profunda en su ojo.

"Di algo… sólo, por favor, di algo…" Chico Bestia estaba más que impactado cuando Rose dio otro giro emocional de ciento ochenta al arrojarse hacia el joven, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura, enterrando su rostro en su hombro.

"Por favor… por favor al menos dime que no estoy loca… por favor dime que no soy un fenómeno… sólo por favor… por favor dime que soy hermosa…" Chico Bestia abrazó a Rose con fuerza cuando casi sintió que la joven iba a empezar a llorar, su amable corazón era incapaz de dejar ir a esta chica mientras sufría tanto.

"Eres hermosa Rose… una de las mujeres más hermosas que haya visto. Eso fue lo que Speedy dijo que era verdad… digo eres totalmente candente."

Chico Bestia rió nervioso, intentando aliviar el tenso ambiente, su usual defensa en situaciones en la que estaba inseguro... como lo que solía hacer con Terra. Los brillantes ojos azules y dorado cabello pasaron por su mente mientras observaba en el ojo de Rose mientras ella le susurraba un gracias una y otra vez. Era el rostro de Terra en su mente cuando sus labios fueron encontrados de forma desesperada por los de Rose, Terra y la tristeza permanecían en gran medida en sus pensamientos mientras ambos torpemente se dirigían a una habitación para invitados cercana, como si su cuerpo tuviera voluntad propia, y al final cuando todas las ropas se habían ido Chico Bestia en verdad no estaba seguro de lo que era real o sólo un sueño, pudo haber sido el nombre de Terra el que gimió… había sido su amor el que nunca podría olvidar.

* * *

Un objeto invisible e increíblemente rápido se movía por la noche, la última tecnología de camuflaje lo hacían completamente invisible al ojo humano, sólo la pequeña parte de un borrón era visto por la luz doblada alrededor del objeto mientras se dirigía al sur de Jump City. Ningún humano promedio podría siquiera ser capaz de moverse exitosamente a la velocidad a la cual Robin conducía su motocicleta, un regalo de su 'amo', pero claro gracias a Slade, Robin ya no era completamente humano. Ya no estaba seguro de lo que era.

Borrosas y distorsionadas imágenes pasaron por su mente, esas que aún persistían por la invasión mental de Raven en los techos de Jump City continuaban confundiéndolo. Qué era real… qué era una mentira… qué creer quizás no estaba en el negro o blanco al final del espectro, sino dentro del interminable y caótico desastre de gris que empañaba todas las líneas de realidad… si es que esta era aún la realidad y no algún tipo de retorcida pesadilla.

El escenario cambiando le indicó a Robin que se aproximaba a su 'hogar', una pequeña ciudad frente al mar a unas horas al sur de Jump City. Justo a la distancia correcta en donde nadie siquiera pensaría en buscar, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que Slade vigilara el hogar de los Titanes. No había nada especial o fuera de lo ordinario y era quizás el por qué nunca fue encontrado… una idea genial por parte de Slade, Robin tenía que admitirlo.

Robin por fin se detuvo en un distrito de grandes almacenes de la ciudad, en donde una persona podría buscar por años y no encontrar nada más que cajas y más ratas, una entrada secreta se abrió permitiéndole entrar sin necesidad de disminuir la velocidad, deteniéndose de forma brusca una vez adentro. Saltó de la motocicleta, determinado a averiguar cuánto de su realidad era verdad, y comenzaría con Slade… el monstruo de su vida.

Sin que Robin se diera cuenta, un pequeño aparato de rastreo se desprendió de él mientras estaba en un elevador, descendiendo bajo tierra. El dispositivo estaba programado para destruirse el segundo en que estuviera en el mismo lugar por más de dos minutos, destruyéndose en lo que indudablemente sería su ubicación final para asegurarse de no alertar a nadie. Por supuesto, Robin o Slade no sabrían eso, aunque Slade probablemente se hubiera dado cuenta si no fuera por la distracción de un irritado aprendiz.

El oscuro ser humano estaba sentado en su trono de acero, sus varios monitores reproducían el encuentro de su aprendiz con Speedy así como con los Titanes, su sonrisa bajo la máscara era más larga de lo que probablemente había sido en años mientras observaba a Robin derrotar a Speedy, burlándose de él, atacándolo mental y físicamente. No terminó de la forma en que Slade quería, pero habrían otros momentos. Las actuales preocupaciones de Slade eran asegurarse que esa maldita bruja no le hubiera hecho nada a la mente de Robin. Le llevó meses ganar casi el completo control sobre el muchacho, y no quería que todo eso se arruinara por unos segundos de interferencia por parte de una puta demonio.

Un solo monitor directo frente al ojo de Slade se detuvo en una simple escena, donde desde las sombras, largo cabello blanco apenas podía verse. Slade sabía exactamente quién era, y se admitió a sí mismo que se trataba simple y absolutamente de ninguna consecuencia. A lo más podía darle algo de entretenimiento, y quizás algún final en un capítulo fallido de su vida.

Al oír el pequeño sonido de algo pasando a través del aire, Slade giró su silla para atrapar el puño dirigido directamente a su cabeza, deteniéndolo en lo que parecía un movimiento sin esfuerzo, aunque Slade incluso tenía que admitir que hace tiempo era mucho más fácil. Su aprendiz en verdad había progresado.

"Bueno esto trae algunos recuerdos mi aprendiz. No muy original, pero de nuevo sólo confirma cuán lejos has llegado. Buen trabajo mi niño." Slade empujó el puño de regreso, Robin saltó hacia atrás aterrizando ligeramente de cuclillas, observando a Slade con malicia en su rostro.

"Tú me engañaste bastardo. Mentiste y me manipulaste para atacar a mis amigos." Una risa burlona de incredulidad hizo eco en el interminable cuarto.

"En verdad no puedes creer eso mi niño. Qué falsedades te implantó esa bruja en tu cabeza me pregunto." Slade presionó un botón en el tablero frente a él, y un familiar video comenzó a correr, ese de Raven y Speedy.

"Si recuerdas mi aprendiz, esto fue todo lo que te mostré, nada más. Fue tu idea ir tras Speedy. Viniste a mí demandando la misión, rogándome para dejarte ir tras él. No hice nada más Robin. Este eras tú... esto era lo que querías profundamente en tu interior. No niegues la verdad."

"¡No! No... No puede... no soy yo… yo… yo… no…"

"No qué Robin. Sabes que disfrutaste de lo que le hiciste a Speedy esta noche. Sabes que lo hubieras matado si no fuera por la oportuna intervención de esos inútiles Titanes. Esta noche fue la verdadera expresión de ti mismo que te has permitido, y debo decir que me has impresionado."

Robin apretó su cabeza entre sus manos, varias verdades colisionando juntas dentro de su mente revuelta no traían nada excepto más confusión, y cuando Robin estaba en verdad confundido, en verdad no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, permitió que su rabia y frustración lo dominaran como siempre, y la pelea comenzó.

Slade esperaba el ataque, viendo la ira hirviendo ser liberada por su aprendiz. Slade había aprendido a leer a Robin de forma excepcional, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando y lo que haría. Slade no mentía cuando le dijo a Robin que hubiera matado a Speedy si tuviera la oportunidad, así como Slade también sabía que Robin tenía toda la intención de matarlo en este momento. Slade le permitiría liberar algo de vapor, pero le recordaría quien estaba en control.

No pudo evitar estar decepcionado de Robin mientras la batalla continuaba, sabiendo que el joven aún no había dominado sus emociones como debería. Todo esto era culpa de la bruja. Slade sabía que Robin era mucho mejor cuando dejó el escondite… tomaría tiempo el deshacer lo que ella hizo. Ella era la única amenaza verdadera en por fin darle vida a su perfecto aprendiz… tendría que encargarse de ella más pronto de lo que imaginó… personalmente si se presentaba la oportunidad.

Slade esquivó otro puño, éste rozando su máscara y por fin, su paciencia llegó a su límite, y rápidamente golpeó a Robin en el rostro antes de ordenar el fin de la lucha.

"¡Alto aprendiz!" El cuerpo de Robin se tensó en medio de una patada, un dolor abrumador rasgando su alma mientras la energía maligna puesta sobre él por Slade se aferraba más y más fuerte alrededor de su alma como una serpiente sofocando a su presa. Gritó mientras caía sobre sus rodillas, su fuerza y resistencia abandonándolo. Sin embargo, una visión de Raven acompañada con las emociones que ella forzó en su mente lo obligaron a seguir adelante contra todo, luchando para levantarse.

"¡No! No te dejaré… no te dejaré…" Cada palabra fue dicha con esfuerzo, sudor se formaba en el rostro de Robin mientras luchaba contra lo que parecía ser un aplastante peso presionándolo. Slade sólo sonrió.

"Tú no harás nada Robin. Te dije cuando todo esto comenzó que sería de una forma o la otra, tendré a mi perfecto aprendiz, y como dije, preferiría que fuera por tu voluntad, pero si insistes… ¡Arrodíllate ante tu amo! ¡Es una orden!" La explosiva voz de Slade físicamente rasgaba el cuerpo de Robin, un dolor cegador desde su mismo centro era disparado a cada parte de su cuerpo como si sus nervios fueran incinerados por el fuego del mismo Infierno. Un inhumano grito fue emanado de la boca de Robin mientras profanos susurros le hablaban en su propia mente, ordenándole que obedeciera. No había otra opción.

Un aura de energía negra apareció por un breve segundo alrededor de Robin, antes de desaparecer, dejando a un inmóvil y completamente calmado aprendiz arrodillado, su cabeza baja ante su amo.

"¿Cuál es su deseo?" Slade sonrió un poco. No quería llegar a esto, pero no tenía elección. Si había que culpar a alguien, era culpa de Raven el haber llegado a esta opción. Sabía que la magia oscura no había consumido a Robin por completo, pero Slade sabía que pasaría un tiempo antes de que Robin se atreviera a desafiarlo otra vez, y en verdad, tiempo era todo lo que Slade necesitaba.

Sin embargo Slade se preguntaba cuáles serían las verdaderas consecuencias de las acciones de esta noche. Sabía que había una ligera oportunidad de que los Titanes de algún modo encontraran su base, aunque era altamente improbable. Por una vez, Slade no estaba completamente seguro de qué situación traería, y odiaba admitirlo. Quizás había estado muy entusiasmado por probar a su aprendiz, que cometió otro error. Slade negó con la cabeza, maldiciendo silenciosamente. Tendría que abandonar esta base y estaba casi seguro que eso llevaría un tiempo. Por su… su muerte a manos de Terra, Slade aún escaseaba muchos de los recursos que tenía normalmente a su disposición, así que por lo menos tomaría un día antes de poder dejar este lugar a salvo. Ese sería más que tiempo suficiente, Slade estaba seguro.

Slade observó a su aprendiz quien continuaba obedientemente esperando órdenes, cuerpo completamente rígido. Tiempo era todo lo que en verdad necesitaba.

"Puedes ir a descansar mi aprendiz, pero debes estar preparado para lo que sea. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí… mi amo."


	39. Y muy pronto, Terminará

**Capítulo 39: Y muy pronto, Terminará**

Chico Bestia podía sentir que despertaba, aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo. Si despertaba… si dejaba el estado somnoliento en que sabía que estaba, sabía que tendría que lidiar con todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Se sentía bien, y aún así se odiaba absolutamente por lo que había hecho. Él había… había… por qué por una vez no pudo ser nada más que un satisfactorio sueño.

Se movió un poco en la cama, de inmediato dándose cuenta que no había otro cuerpo con él aunque sabía que hubo uno. Sus ojos se abrieron en la tenue luz de la habitación, poco a poco enfocándose en la esbelta figura de pie, bañada en la luz del sol que lentamente ascendía, ni un artículo de ropa en su perfecto y desnudo cuerpo. Chico Bestia se sonrojó ante la vista aun considerando que ya había visto todo su cuerpo… considerando lo que le había hecho a su cuerpo.

Rose no pareció notar su despertar, sino que continuaba mirando por la ventana unos segundos, antes de buscar y colocarse su pantalones. Fue en ese momento en que Rose giró la cabeza, una casi triste sonrisa en su rostro al ver los ojos de Chico Bestia sobre ella, intentando cambiar a un gesto más jovial aunque no pudo.

"¿Rose?" Chico Bestia se sentó en la cama, apoyándose contra la cabecera con las sábanas en su cintura, observando a la joven de cabello blanco con confusión y preocupación, lo suficiente de ambas emociones como para no fijarse en que Rose no tenía nada arriba.

"Lo siento." Las palabras salieron de su boca como nada más que un susurro, aunque la afilada audición de Chico Bestia le permitió escucharla con facilidad.

"¿Sobre qué Rose?"

"Sobre muchas cosas… cosas que han pasado, cosas que sólo pasaron, y cosas que aún vendrán." Las crípticas palabras de Rose sólo confundieron más a Chico Bestia.

"No lo entiendo." De nuevo Rose sonrió con tristeza mientras caminaba.

"No lo entiendes… creo que es sólo una de esas cosas que te hacen tan dulce… una de las razones por la que me gustas…" Rose estaba de pie junto a Chico Bestia, agachándose y dándole un gentil beso a los sorprendidos labios del joven, pasando una de sus uñas por el brazo de Chico Bestia. El rasguño fue lo suficientemente gentil como para no sentirse durante el beso, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper la piel, Rose sonrió un poco en su cabeza ante lo fácil que fue colocar un agente somnífero en el sistema de Chico Bestia.

"Fuiste grandioso cuando estuvimos juntos Chico Bestia... incluso al ser sólo tu primera vez... jeje… fuiste muy entusiasta." Chico Bestia se sonrojó mientras alejaba la mirada del rostro sonriente de Rose.

"Cómo lo…" Chico Bestia fue interrumpido por más risas mientras Rose acariciaba con gentileza el costado de su rostro.

"No fue difícil averiguarlo… así como sé que no era yo en quien pensabas durante todo el tiempo." Chico Bestia sintió todo su cuerpo helarse al sentirse culpable por ser descubierto por Rose. Ella continuó acariciando su rostro, y Chico Bestia seguía negándose a verla, aunque parte de ello definitivamente era el sentido de miedo de lo que Rose podría ser capaz. El Infierno no tiene una furia como el de una mujer de… ¿despechada, desesperada, desenfrenada? Chico Bestia no estaba exactamente seguro cómo era el dicho, pero entendía lo que significaba.

"Rose… lo siento… yo…" Rose levantó la mano para silenciar a Chico Bestia.

"No tienes razón para sentirlo Chico Bestia. Si en verdad me importara, encontraría a Terra y la destruiría, pero no tengo planes de hacer eso, así que no te preocupes." Chico Bestia sólo podía observar a Rose quien no tenía la más tranquilizante sonrisa en su rostro.

"En realidad, yo debería decir que lo siento… te usé… te manipulé sin estar completamente consciente de lo que hacía. Psssh… a quien engaño, siempre sé lo que estoy haciendo. Sólo necesitaba sentir algo… sólo necesitaba sentir algo además de todo el dolor y odio que me han consumido por tanto tiempo… algo antes de que esta pesadilla de la que no se puede despertar termine." Chico Bestia comenzó a preocuparse y a confundirse. La voz de Rose comenzaba a sonar más prolongada, sus palabras se volvían profundamente perturbadas de una forma, y su visión estaba un poco borrosa.

"Rose…"

"Shhh Chico Bestia. Ya no tienes que decir nada. Sólo quiero agradecerte por mostrarme lo que es que alguien se preocupe… y sea amado… incluso si sólo fue por unos momentos… incluso si no fue verdaderamente real… creo que incluso me hizo feliz." Chico Bestia aún trataba de protestar, aunque era incapaz de hablar, un cansancio total apoderándose de su cuerpo, sus párpados volviéndose muy pesados para mantenerlos abiertos.

"La única forma en que en verdad puedo agradecerte es asegurándome de que no tengas que lidiar con lo que vendrá, no tengas que ser testigo de la muerte y destrucción que vendrán. Ahora descansa Chico Bestia, y cuando despiertes todo habrá terminado." Chico Bestia sujetó el brazo de Rose, tratando de mantener su cuerpo lejos del adormecer, pero simplemente no tenía la fuerza. Muy pronto, Chico Bestia cayó dormido, su rostro una imagen de paz y relajación.

Rose se levantó, buscando por el resto de su uniforme, rápidamente cambiando de humor, incapaz de evitar formar una sonrisa en el rostro mientras reía para sí misma, el puro sentimiento de anticipación moviéndola a un estado de éxtasis total. Había esperado tanto por esta batalla.

"Jeje… no puedo esperar a tener más diversión. Ese Robin es muy lindo… que mal que tenga que morir… oh pobre Ravey estará muy enojada conmigo… casi me siento mal, pero en realidad es culpa de Robin al ser elegido por mi padre." Rose abrochó su cinturón.

"Por supuesto ninguno de los Titanes estará cerca de nosotros, mis expertas habilidades computacionales se asegurarán de ello." Rose había 'investigado' el sistema de seguridad de la Torre de los Titanes hace tiempo, cuando los héroes aún la buscaban… sólo para estar preparada. Había encontrado un fácil acceso incluso desde un puerto lejano, y sabía exactamente de lo que era capaz… exactamente lo que necesitaría, y esta información en verdad probaría ser útil.

"Realmente deseo pasar más tiempo en su compañía, pero he obtenido todo lo que necesito de ellos. Me dieron una oportunidad de ir tras mi padre y me ayudaron a encontrarlo, pero…" Incluso aunque Rose lo intentara, no podía evitar revivir los momentos anteriores, y los sentimientos de compañía, por más breves que fueran, que le dieron Chico Bestia y los Titanes. Sentimientos que bajo diferentes circunstancias, le hacían creer a Rose que todos podrían ser amigos, y ella ya no tendría que estar sola. Tan sola… desde que todos se fueron… completamente sola.

"Quizás cuando todo termine… quizás… no… no… nada para mí… nada excepto soledad… nada."

Rose buscó por sus dos dagas, sujetando los mangos con fuerza mientras alejaba inútiles recuerdos y emociones. No le ayudarían ahora o nunca. Rose observó su reflejo en las hojas de las dagas, una fría y aterradora sonrisa se formó, una que no poseía emoción.

"Padre… tu pequeña Rose viene a verte…"

* * *

Raven despertó de la posición bastante incómoda y desordenada en la que estaba, de algún modo se quedó dormida durante sus horas de meditación, sus piernas aún estaban casi en la posición de loto. Por sólo un momento, Raven contempló cómo dormir de esa forma era siquiera posible, pero esos pensamientos se perdieron en las terribles visiones que tuvo en su cabeza. Visión de verdad… Robin buscando por su ayuda… su desesperación… preguntando por qué… y ella haciendo absolutamente nada.

Raven despertó de forma violenta movió la cabeza en negación a pesar de saber que no había nada que negar… era absolutamente verdad. Unos segundos más para calmar su respiración, y Raven empezó a maldecirse a sí misma una vez más por ser tan laxa en sus deberes como para permitirse dormir. Debió haber mantenido un ojo en Rose. Era su responsabilidad el asegurarse de que la chica no fuera una amenaza para ninguno de sus amigos, en especial después del incidente con Speedy. Raven no podía argumentar el hecho de que el arquero probablemente merecía algo por lo que había dicho, pero no iba a dejar que Rose lo matara. Quizás una advertencia… de nuevo Raven movió la cabeza, levantándose. No era Speedy de quien debía estar preocupándose sino de Chico Bestia. Él había ido tras Rose… quién sabe lo que pudo haber pasado… lo que Raven permitió que pasara.

Había fallado de nuevo, de alguna forma sabía que algo que no debía permitir que pasara, pasó. Permitió que su propio dolor y frustración le hicieran olvidar el proteger a Chico Bestia de lo que sea que Rose intentaba obtener de él. Estúpida… estúpida y egoísta Raven. Extendió sus sentidos, buscando a Chico Bestia y Rose, encontrando la presencia calmada del joven en una de las habitaciones para invitados, pero lo que le dejó escapar un pequeño grito fue cuando no pudo localizar a Rose dentro de la torre… no podía localizar su presencia. Se había ido, y eso no podía ser bueno por ninguna razón.

El repentino estruendo de una alarma desconocida rápidamente obtuvo la atención de Raven mientras un grueso metal caía del techo para cubrir las ventanas de su habitación, aunque aún cuando éstas cayeron pudo escuchar más metal moviéndose fuera de su cuarto. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Raven no tenía idea, pero sabía que esto era… Rose haciendo su movimiento, y todo comenzaría para terminar.

Raven iba a atravesar por la puerta, pero fue repelida de forma dolorosa por algún tipo de resistente corriente eléctrica, noqueándola de forma violenta hacia atrás, todo su cuerpo hormigueaba por la fuerte sacudida, sólo fue capaz de sentarse por unos segundos, murmurando algunas palabras.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Raven se dio cuenta de que se convirtió en prisionera en su propia habitación, la sensación de la ligera energía bajo ella le confirmaba que la electricidad de alguna manera también recorría por el suelo. Mientras se levantaba, su comunicador comenzó a vibrar de forma urgente, con suerte con respuestas.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando Cyborg?" La voz de Raven era casi letalmente calmada, aunque sus adentros se sentían como si se comieran a sí mismos.

"No lo sé Raven. El sistema máximo de seguridad de la torre de algún modo ha sido activado con nosotros como los intrusos. Esto no es bueno Raven… este sistema es el mejor trabajo que he hecho… si no somos cuidadosos, nos matará a todos."

"Rose… fue Rose Cyborg. Lo sé."

"Maldita perra lunática. ¿Por qué nadie la estaba vigilando? Debí actualizar los códigos de seguridad cuando regresé. ¿En dónde diablos tenía la cabeza?" Por supuesto Raven sabía que era ella quien debía estar observando a Rose… todo esto era su culpa.

"¿Qué hacemos Cyborg?"

"Bien, el lado amable es que estamos de alguna manera a salvo si no dejamos los cuartos en que nos encontramos, bueno si es posible. Por lo que puedo decir, el modo de confinamiento fue activado en vez del modo destructor, su función es impedir el movimiento de los intrusos, encerrándolos en donde quiera que estén más que el tipo de ataque inicial como el modo de cuarentena de la enfermería. Hay acero reforzado bloqueando las puertas con una corriente eléctrica pasando por todas las murallas incluyendo piso y techo. Hay una buena oportunidad de que Starfire y Chico Bestia puedan romperlas con la suficiente fuerza bruta, pero no puedo llegar a Chico Bestia y le dije a Starfire que esperara por el momento así como les dije a los miembros de los Titanes Este."

"Sí, descubrí la corriente por mi cuenta, pero eso está fuera del punto. Rose trama algo, manteniéndonos ocupados para poder irse por su cuenta. No podemos quedarnos sentados… necesito ir… necesitamos ir tras ella Cyborg. Eso es absoluto."

"Lo sé Rae… lo sé, pero en verdad no queremos salir de donde estamos. Incluso si alguien entra a la fuerza, el sistema de seguridad detendrá a toda costa cualquier cosa que rompa el modo de confinamiento… hay más armas de las que puedas imaginar cubriendo cada centímetro de este lugar… pasillos, escaleras, rayos incluso los malditos conductos de aire están cubiertos. No creo que nadie duraría mucho por su cuenta allá afuera como para liberar al resto de nosotros. Debería ser capaz de anular el sistema, pero tomará tiempo. Yo… no sé qué hacer Raven. Demonios desearía que Robin aún estuviera aquí."

"¡No tenemos tiempo Cyborg! La única razón por la que Rose haría algo como esto sería porque sabe en donde está Slade y va a hacer algo que nosotros detendríamos. ¿Entiendes lo que esto significa? ¡Ella va a lastimar a Robin!" Cyborg estaba impactado ante la repentina rabieta de Raven, impactado porque parecía que ella sabía algo que no le había dicho, pero el impacto no disminuía lo que Raven estaba diciendo.

"De acuerdo… de acuerdo. Creo que tengo una idea." Se podía ver a Cyborg presionar unos botones en su brazo con una mirada de concentración.

"Bien, por muy lista que Rose crea que es, fue lo suficientemente tonta como para robar una de las motocicletas de Robin, las que tienen más tecnología de seguimiento que casi cualquier cosa gracias a la extrema paranoia de Robin. Desactivó casi todo, pero incluso ella no pudo localizar todas tan rápido. He transferido las frecuencias que necesitarás para seguirla Raven. Sé que por tu cuenta puedes moverse a velocidades increíbles con tu 'soul self'… mucho más rápido si no intentas llevarnos a todos nosotros… así podrás…"

"Espera… ¿sólo yo? ¿Qué estás planeando Cyborg?"

"Si me das veinte minutos, debería ser capaz de desviar la corriente y sacar esas barreras metálicas de tus ventanas. Voy a liberarte Raven, y te adelantarás tras Rose."

"¡Qué! No voy a dejarlos a todos aquí de esa forma. No abandonaré a toda mi familia para salvar sólo a uno… incluso si… incluso si es Robin. No puedo…"

"Sí puedes Raven. No te preocupes... todos esperarán hasta que apague el sistema luego iremos detrás de ti en el auto-T. Todos estaremos justo detrás de ti, y creo que eres la mejor para esto. Digo seamos honestos, tú eres la más fuerte de todos nosotros, y creo que si alguien puede salvar a Robin, eres tú, y Robin necesita que lo salven." Cyborg le dio a Raven una sonrisa de apoyo, la cual la joven regresó.

"De acuerdo Rae… buena suerte. Todos nosotros tenemos la misma fe en ti que siempre hemos tenido, y siempre tendremos. Sé que no fallarás. Te quiero chica, y te hablaré muy pronto."

Cyborg cortó la comunicación, dejando a Raven con la persistente y falsa sonrisa en su rostro, esa que usó con Cyborg. Ella sería la que iría tras Rose, sabiendo que la loca joven de pelo blanco la guiaría hacia Robin, y la visión que tuvo indudablemente sucedería. Robin lucharía contra Rose y allí habría muerte sin importar lo que Raven hiciera… muerte y dolor… y la pérdida de lo que más deseaba Raven… una vida con sus amigos y Robin.


	40. Dentro de la vista del Espectador

**Hola? Alguien aún me tiene paciencia y me ha esperado hasta ahora? Espero que sí XD Perdón, perdón, ahora que estamos casi terminando la historia voy a intentar traducirla más rápido para que no se me vayan a leerla en inglés ;D**

**Mmmm... una pequeña advertencia, el lenguaje en este capítulo es algo fuerte en algunas partes, oh y hay violencia!  
**

**Teen Titans no me pertenece (pero eso no me detiene ver los cortitos)  
**

**K.o.N  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 40: Dentro de la vista del Espectador**

Slade estaba sentado en las profundidades de su guarida, dando órdenes a muchos de sus robots para ayudar a acelerar la evacuación de su base antes de que su localización fuera en verdad comprometida. Sin embargo, su mirada impávida se dirigió repentinamente a un monitor en específico, mostrando a una persona muy definida acercándose en una de las motocicletas de Robin.

"Bueno esto no es enteramente inesperado. Si alguien iba a mostrarse así de rápido sería esa. Aunque no importa. ¡Aprendiz!" Robin casi de inmediato apareció desde las sombras, arrodillándose ante Slade.

"¿Sí, amo?"

"Creo que pronto tendremos a una invitada… aquella que esperaba. Te he dicho todo lo que necesitas saber del oponente y exactamente cuáles son sus debilidades. Tengo la sensación de que tendrás que luchar, y espero que ganes… y mates."

"Sin dudarlo amo." Slade sonrió debajo de su máscara aunque sabía que lo más probable fuera que él personalmente terminara con la amenaza, sólo por diversión.

"Bien mi aprendiz. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo." Slade presionó unos botones del teclado frente a él, dándole órdenes a un pequeño número de robots para que atacaran al intruso. No tenía objeto mandar a toda su legión y que fuera destruida, porque él sabía que lo serían. Después de todo, él entrenó a esta fallida arma, y sabía con exactitud de lo que era capaz. Derrotaría a sus robots, pero no a su nuevo aprendiz… eso era lo que sabía. Slade se apoyó ligeramente contra su trono, sabiendo que en verdad estaría entretenido con esta batalla por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

El sol había salido, un nuevo día por fin se acercaba, y Rose sabía que se dirigía hacia su nuevo comienzo… o su último final. Detuvo la motocicleta robada en la localización exacta en que Robin se detuvo… nada excepto un almacén abandonado. Rose hubiera sentido algo de nostalgia ya que pasó unos años de su vida viviendo en este tipo de lugares, pero la nostalgia era para buenos recuerdos… no para aquellos que era mejor olvidar.

Se bajó de la moto, simplemente dejándola caer sin importarle qué le pasara. Estudió el almacén por unos segundos antes de acercarse a lo que parecía ser sólo otra pared, aunque Rose conocía mejor… conocía mejor que nadie a su padre y sus tendencias. Rose sintió la pared con cuidado hasta que presionó un botón oculto el cual abrió una puerta secreta. Rose rió silenciosamente… tan predecible.

Entró en la oscuridad, descendiendo un poco por aquí y por allá hasta que llegó a un elevador que sólo descendía más en la tierra.

"Bueno supongo que le dejaré saber que estoy aquí porque sé cuánto papi odia las sorpresas." Rose sacó algunos explosivos de su cinturón y los arrojó al elevador, presionando el botón para bajar mientras lo hacía. Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor comenzó a moverse aunque Rose no entró. Sacó una de sus dagas largas y con un preciso movimiento, cortó los cables que sostenían el elevador. De inmediato, éste comenzó a acelerar, un descenso incontrolable que hizo a Rose sonreír.

"Boom." El ascensor se detuvo sólo cuando alcanzó el último nivel, una explosión eructó con un masivo sonido. Rose simplemente se hizo a un lado mientras las llamas se elevaban hasta su nivel. Rose se quedó de pie unos segundos, escuchando un extraño sonido que se acercaba, el cual confirmó ser uno de los escuadrones robots de Slade apareciendo por una puerta, mirándola con sus ojos mecánicos. Rose sacó otra daga, sujetándola con fuerza.

"Esto en verdad será muy divertido… jeje… hora de morir." Y con eso, Rose atacó.

* * *

La forma negra del 'soul self' de Raven por fin regresó a ser la joven mientras aterrizaba junto a la descartada motocicleta que Rose robó. Abrió su comunicador, rápidamente intentando hablar con Cyborg, y sintió un alivio enorme cuando apareció su rostro ligeramente sonriente, aunque ella no demostró absolutamente nada.

"Hola chica oscura… acabo de lograr apagar el sistema. Todos parecen estar bien excepto por Chico Bestia. Creo que Rose lo drogó o algo… el muchachito verde está durmiendo, no despierta con nada aunque pienso que estará bien. Voy a dejarlo en la enfermería con Speedy, y nos dirigiremos a tu ubicación lo más rápido posible… Más y Menos deberían estar allí más rápido que nosotros. ¿Cuál es tu estado?"

"Acabo de llegar… estoy entrando mientras hablamos… por favor date prisa Cyborg." Cyborg no pudo evitar notar el tono extraño en la voz de Raven, parecía tan distante.

"¿Estás bien Raven?" Dos ojos amatista observaban desde su capucha.

"Bien… estoy entrando… por favor de prisa…" Y con el mismo y exacto tono de voz de Raven, la comunicación terminó. Raven giró y avanzó hacia el camino de destrucción que Rose le dejó, y entró a enfrentar el futuro.

* * *

Rose pateó con saña a un robot a través de una puerta menos su cabeza, el cuerpo robótico golpeó con un sonido sordo mientras chispas seguían saliendo desde las partes rotas. Rose simplemente no sacaba la sonrisa de su rostro, la adrenalina pulsando por sus venas era una sensación increíble… incluso mejor que el sexo, musitó. Otro robot apareció de la nada sólo para ser rebanado en pedazos con ataques tan rápidos como el rayo por Rose, quien sabía que el robot venía aún antes de que lo hiciera. La joven se agachó y recogió una pieza del robot y la arrojó a una cámara cercana, derribándola como lo hizo con todas las otras que encontró.

Se movió aún más adentro en el complejo sin encontrar más resistencia, cuando llegó a una habitación en la que sabía sería el cuarto de control de su padre. Sus bases siempre tenían algún tipo de similitud en el diseño para aquellos que conocían al hombre. Pateó las puertas metálicas con facilidad, entrando a la relativa oscuridad del cuarto. Podía ver la muralla de televisiones, casi todos mostrando nada más que estática, un resultado de su trabajo con las cámaras, aunque en unas se podía ver a sí misma.

"Sonríe para la cámara... jeje… oh padre… ¿dónde estás?" Su respuesta fue el sonido de unos pasos pesados y la suave y calmada voz de Slade.

"En realidad no deberías llamarme así. No quiero ninguna frase que diga que crié algo tan patético como tú." Rose gruñó.

"Aún un cretino por lo que veo… en dónde está tu aprendiz de juguete… haz que salga para que pueda morir." La risa de Slade hizo eco en la oscuridad.

"En verdad… por qué tienes tantos deseos de matarlo, Pensé que era yo a quien querías matar."

"Oh te mataré… pero primero, voy a quebrar a tu precioso aprendiz. Voy a probarte que soy yo quien en verdad es talentosa… soy yo quien en verdad es fuerte… te probaré que cometiste un error al desecharme como si fuera basura… tratarme como si sólo fuera un experimento de laboratorio… como nada… te probaré aquí y ahora al matarlo." Slade rió en pura diversión.

"Ahora esto es verdaderamente patético. Un asesino de sangre fría buscando venganza lo entiendo, pero tú… tú no eres más que una niñita asustada buscando la aprobación y aceptación de un padre que no quiere absolutamente nada con ella. En todos estos años, aún eres inútil y errónea, y la única razón por la que reconozco el hecho que existes es porque has venido sin invitación a mi hogar. No eres nada más que una niña y siempre lo serás. Aprendiz… extermina a este germen."

Robin salió de las sombras, vara-bo ya en mano observando a su objetivo… la hija de Slade. Podía ver que el cuerpo de la joven temblaba apenas por el ataque verbal de Slade, pero sabía que no debía subestimar a alguien entrenado por el mismo Slade… incluso si dijo que ella no sería un reto.

"Te mataré… juro que lo haré… ¡lo juro!" La joven de cabello blanco se volvió un borrón mientras atacaba a Robin expectante, alzando su vara-bo para bloquear, las primeras chispas de su batalla volaron.

Robin estaba sorprendido por la fuerza del golpe de Rose, el que lo obligó a esquivar el siguiente ataque que le envió. Ella ya probó el ser fuerte y rápida, y Robin estaba listo para poner a prueba sus defensas. Con un giro de su vara, apuntó a su abdomen, el cual fue bloqueado tal como esperaba, pero inmediatamente retrocedió por el impacto apuntando una barrida a sus pies, Rose saltó con facilidad como si supiera que venía… lo cual por supuesto sabía.

Rose retrocedió en una estancia que no era ofensiva ni defensiva, sonriéndole a Robin.

"¿Una vara-bo? ¿Qué esperas hacer en realidad con un arma que no está hecha para ataques letales? ¿Cómo esperar en verdad matarme con eso tonto?"

"Tengo mis formas. No pienses en dudar de mis habilidades."

"Bla, bla, bla... de regreso a la lucha." Rose atacó, un remolino de espadas que Robin encontraba difícil de alejar. El sonido de metal encontrando metal hizo eco en todas partes, mientras Robin hacía lo mejor por defenderse. El joven quería alcanzar unos discos congelantes de su cinturón, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, Rose atacaba otra vez con fiereza para evitar que tuviera una mano libre. Robin ya maldecía sus molestas habilidades pre-cognitivas ya que no podía hacer nada sin que ella no lo supiera de antemano. Era una defensa absolutamente perfecta. De nuevo Robin buscó por su cinturón, sólo que esta vez no fue lo suficientemente rápido para regresar a su defensa y Rose cortó su brazo, logrando el primer sangrado.

"Esto es demasiado fácil… ya estás sangrando." Rose observó la sangre en su daga con una casi sádica sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hasta ahora sólo unas cuantas gotas… muy pronto chorros fluirán libremente hacia el suelo. Vas a morir lindura… oh sí lo harás." Rose besó a Robin con la misma sonrisa retorcida, aunque todo lo que hizo el joven fue colocar su postura.

"Lo siento… no voy a perder contra una perra lunática." El ojo de Rose se abrió con furia.

"¡No me llames loca!" Atacó, de nuevo convirtiéndose en un borroso remolino de espadas, Robin se encontraba siendo mellado muy seguido por los incesantes ataques, aunque algunas de esas ocasiones eran apropósito mientras buscaba una apertura.

"¿Preferirías que te mintiera, psicópata?" Rose gritó con rabia, atacando descuidadamente para decapitar a Robin quien sonrió un poco mientras esquivaba el ataque y la pateó de lleno en el pecho, dejándola unos metros atrás. Slade le había dicho sobre el poder especial de Rose, pero también le dijo que era inestable… que ella nunca valió la pena porque era demasiado emocional, y mientras más emocional se volvía, menos podría recurrir a sus poderes. No podría dominar su habilidad porque no podía controlarse a sí misma. Así era como se derrotaba su aparentemente defensa perfecta… atacar la débil mente de la insegura niñita frente a él.

"Sólo cállate… cállate… voy a hacerte pedazos." Otro ataque aunque este fue más controlado, Rose giró con una espada baja y la otra alta, Robin intentó bloquear las dos. Sin embargo, en el último segundo, la giratoria Rose pateó, una daga apareciendo desde la punta de su bota, atacando en un ángulo que Robin no pudo bloquear, una profunda cuchillada cortándolo a través del abdomen. Rose se detuvo para recuperar su balance, de nuevo sonriendo.

"Más sangre... más sangre... goteando al piso… lo ves padre… soy la más fuerte, no tu 'elegido'… tu hija… yo… ¡yo!" Slade sólo movía la cabeza en negación mientras salía de las sombras sin decir nada. Robin aprovechó esos segundos para recuperarse, sin sentir dolor alguno mientras se alistaba.

"Eres absolutamente patética Rose. Oh que triste, papi no te ama... papi no te quiere. Buu-buu, llora un poco más bebita."

"Cállate bastardo... cállate."

"Digo apenas te conozco, pero ya puedo ver que no tienes nada más que ofrecer… quizás prostituyéndote, pero entonces, ¿quién querría a una psicópata de pelo blanco y un ojo, mencioné que escupe mientras habla? Qué… ¿el suicidio no era una opción?"

Rose gritó de una forma casi animal con una rabia cegadora en su ojo, mientras Robin encontraba su ataque con su vara. Ella atacó más y más fuerte cada vez como si sólo tratara de romper el bastón a la mitad, Robin simplemente la soportaba esperando por el momento exacto. Cuando llegó… Rose golpeó con una de sus espadas bajas de nuevo, Robin aprovechó el momento para obtener un disco explosivo especial de su cinturón sin que Rose lo viera. Ella atacó, su arma directo hacia el costado de Robin, aunque el exitoso golpe permitió que el joven también atacara el costado de Rose, haciéndola retroceder.

"Tú no puedes vencerme pequeño aprendiz… apenas me has tocado, y ya estás sangrando por media docena de heridas. Esto se acabó." Robin estaba de pie, una gran sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

"¡De qué te ríes!" Robin levantó la mano, y apuntó al suelo lo que hizo que Rose mirara sus pies, Robin salió del camino lo más rápido que pudo mientras que el ojo de Rose se enfocaba en el parpadeante disco que de algún modo el joven colocó en la serie de ataques sin que ella se diera cuenta. No tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar mientras el disco estallaba, sólo que en vez de una explosión per se, se dispararon varios proyectiles afilados y letales. Funcionó absolutamente perfecto así como Robin quería, las metálicas agujas penetraron en las piernas de Rose triturándolas con los impactos.

Rose gritó en dolor mientras colapsaba, sangre ya comenzaba a salir de las heridas en sus piernas. Robin se levantó, apenas logró esquivar su propio ataque aunque estaba seguro que una pieza lo golpeó en el hombro. No estaba perturbado en lo absoluto. Se acercó a su sangrante objetivo mientras Rose se arrastraba lejos de él hasta que llegó a una pared, y en un acto de estupidez o pura fuerza de voluntad usó la pared para apoyarse y lograr levantarse aunque el dolor que causó fue más allá de la comprensión.

"Ahhh… no dejaré que me venzas… no… no soy débil… ¡no soy nada!" Rose se apoyó pesadamente contra la muralla, respirando agitadamente mientras observaba a Robin aproximarse, quien parecía dudar en hacerlo a pesar de sus palabras.

"Has perdido Rose… justo como se supone que lo hicieras… esto se acabó." Rose quien sólo tenía una daga en su mano, la sujetó frente a su cuerpo de una forma defensiva, pero con un simple movimiento el arma fue despojada de su débil agarre y arrojada al otro lado del cuarto, dejándola herida e indefensa aunque aún desafiante con puro odio hacia Robin, mas fue Slade quien tomó control de la situación.

"Alto mi aprendiz, hazte a un lado… yo manejaré esto de ahora en adelante." Robin volteó con ligera confusión en el rostro, aunque obedeció rápidamente alejándose unos pasos, mientras Slade se aproximaba hasta quedar cinco metros lejos de la herida Rose.

"Esa fue una demostración verdaderamente patética, tan fácil de convertir en una bestia emocional e irracional… al igual que siempre. Aún eres exactamente como solías ser, lo que significa que estabas condenada a la derrota desde un principio. Casi trágico… bueno si en verdad le importaras a alguien sería trágico. Piensa que a nadie le importa si me deshago de algo de basura." Rose gruñó, su movimiento sólo provocó que casi cayera, aunque se rehusaba a darle a su padre la satisfacción de hacerlo en su presencia.

"Podría fácilmente permitir que mi aprendiz termine tu vida, pero su primer asesinato no debería gastarse en algo como tú. Al final, fui yo quien te creó por lo que es lógico que sea yo quien te destruya al final." Slade sacó una pistola que de algún modo tenía escondida en su persona, Robin estuvo ligeramente impactado al ver al hombre ir con un artefacto tan crudo y mortal. Era en verdad la primera vez que había visto a Slade usar ese tipo de arma.

"Con el tiempo he renunciado al uso de armas de fuego, pero ésta es apropiada para la situación. Verás, esta es el arma que mató a tu madre cuando intentó detenerme de comenzar el entrenamiento de tu hermano. Creo que sólo eras una bebé entonces… debí matarte allí." Rose gimió en lo más mínimo, aunque nada más.

"También es el arma que mató a tu hermano mayor cuando decidí que nunca tendría el poder para vivir mi legado. Finalmente fue al arma que mató a Jericho, cuando se rehusó a probar su fuerza y matarte… él siempre fue muy blando cuando se trataba de ti… tú eres la razón por la que él tuvo que morir, pero seamos honestos, creo que ellos preferirían estar muertos antes de vivir y verte como este patético desastre." Las lágrimas caían del ojo de Rose aún cuando le gruñía en furia a Slade, estirando su brazo inútilmente hacia Slade quien ni siquiera estaba cerca de ella.

"¡Te odio! Te odio... por qué no sólo te mueres… ¡muere bastardo! Muere... muere..."

"No creo que haré eso, pero lo veo en tu futuro." Slade apuntó el arma.

"Fuiste un completo accidente Rose. Nunca te quise y nunca te amaré de ninguna forma. Sólo pensé que deberías saberlo antes de morir. Adiós." El arma fue disparada.

* * *

Raven flotó por el pasillo, escuchando el sonido de metal encontrando metal en la distancia, sintiendo a tres personas con las que estaba familiarizada. Se aferró a una forma casi incorpórea mientras se movía, sin querer que la notaran. Por supuesto, sabía que nadie en realidad pensaría que estaba allí, porque uno imaginaría que si un Titán llegaba harían de su presencia obvia en este tipo de situación. Ella no tenía intención de hacer eso. La visión del futuro que observó una y otra vez en su mente, sabía que sería dentro de los siguientes momentos que su oportunidad vendría. Su cuerpo sólo quería congelarse por completo, pero no podía permitirlo. Llegó hasta la entrada, pudo escuchar a Rose y Robin hablando, molesta por algunas cosas que se decían, pero en vez de hacer algo sólo se colocó en estado meditativo, alcanzando el vínculo que apenas seguía existiendo entre ella y Robin.

Podía sentir a Robin… podía sentir la sobre-poderosa oscuridad consumiéndolo, pero también podía sentir su duda, su deseo de sólo detenerse aunque se volvía más débil con cada ataque.

Colocó una pequeña parte de sí misma en su mente junto al vínculo, la parte más pequeña que pudo, apenas notable en la oscuridad abrumadora de Robin.

Los sentidos reales de Raven podían escuchar a Slade comenzar algún tipo de regodeo de villano, pero mientras él lo hacía una conversación enteramente diferente sucedía en la cabeza de Robin entre él y Raven. Raven luchó a través de las cubiertas de oscuridad, a través de las capas de mente corrompidas por Slade y magia oscura, y encontró al Robin que buscaba. Dentro de su panorama mental, encontró al Robin que recordaba, sin máscara con dos ojos azules observando al infinito océano con absolutamente nada a su alrededor. Ella sabía que estaba perdido y confuso, y había venido a darle la dirección una vez más.

"Robin…" El nombre viajó por los vientos invisibles, fácilmente obteniendo la atención de Robin quien giró buscando algo que no estaba realmente allí.

"¿Raven?" De nuevo le respondió una voz que provenía de ninguna y todas partes a la vez.

"Sí Robin, soy yo. He venido a ayu… he venido a pedirte un favor Robin. Necesito que hagas algo por mí… por favor."

"Raven… no sé si puedo ayudarte. Todo está muy borroso y confuso… tanto dolor. No puedo controlarme a mí mismo Raven… simplemente duele demasiado. Quema muy profundo, y nunca se detiene. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte… lo siento…"

"Sí lo eres Robin. Eres la persona más fuerte que jamás he conocido. Tengo y siempre tendré fe en el hombre que amo, y ni siquiera lo que ha sucedido cambiará eso."

"No lo sé Raven… puedo sentir que estoy perdiendo… perdiendo ante la oscuridad. Continúa tomando más y más control cada vez que lo desobedezco. Simplemente duele demasiado." Raven envolvió sus emociones más cálidas de forma gentil alrededor del quebrantado Robin, haciendo lo mejor por calmar su maltratada alma.

"Lo sé Robin… lo sé, pero te prometo que todo el dolor se irá muy pronto si haces lo que pido. Necesito que seas fuerte y determinado… necesito que desafíes a Slade y te conviertas en el héroe que sé que eres. Por favor mi amor… lucha contra todo sólo un poco más… lucha tan duro como puedas." El Robin dentro del espacio mental se aferró a las brillantes y ardientes emociones que venían de Raven, y sonrió de forma tranquila y pacífica.

"¿Qué necesito hacer Raven?

* * *

Raven regresó, esta vez sintiendo menos rechazo por su intrusión a causa de la fuerza de voluntad de Robin… y su amor hacia ella. Sin embargo, todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar con tristeza hacia el suelo, ya que sabía que la escena que ocurriría ahora, aunque Rose no enfrentaría su final esta vez como la visión le dijo que lo haría. Raven había manipulado el futuro y ahora las cosas nunca serían las mismas.

Raven escuchó a Slade decirle a su hija adiós, y en ese momento exacto, todo lo que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos, escuchando sólo el sonido de un disparo que por siempre haría eco en su mente.

Slade jaló el gatillo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, aunque sólo duró el tiempo que le tomó en terminar de apretar el gatillo, porque tan pronto como la bala dejó el cañón, su victorioso aprendiz se colocó en el camino entre el proyectil y su herido objetivo.

Slade rara vez estuvo impactado en su vida, pero ésta era una de esas ocasiones en donde todo lo que pudo hacer fue observar la escena ante él, mientras la bala perforaba a Robin quien se movió para proteger a su indigna hija… se movió para sacrificarse por Rose justo como Raven se lo pidió… el ser un héroe otra vez. Por supuesto la hija sin valor de Slade también vio la oportunidad que se le había presentado, una daga escondida ahora volaba desde su mano mientras por fin se permitía colapsar en el piso, la daga planeaba con precisión perfecta sobre la cabeza del caído Robin.

Slade estuvo impactado por el repentino sacrificio de Robin, aunque lo estuvo mucho más por la daga que de repente apareció de la nada y se dirigía directo a su ojo. En sólo un instante, Slade se movió con sus casi perfectos reflejos, moviendo la cabeza fuera de la trayectoria del arma, sólo para darse cuenta de que la daga fue envuelta en un poco de familiar energía negra, cambiando su curso para coincidir con su movimiento. Las palabras de negación jamás salieron de la boca de Slade, porque la daga atravesó directamente por el frío ojo gris que atormentó a tanta gente por tanto tiempo, la punta terminó su viaje varios centímetros dentro del malévolo cerebro de Slade. Colapsó con un sonido metálico, su vida finalmente acabada por las manos de su indigna hija… y Raven.

"Vete al infierno bastardo." Las palabras de Rose salieron forzadas de sus sonrientes labios mientras se sentaba de forma dolorosa en el suelo, apoyándose contra la pared, sus temblantes piernas continuaban sangrando aunque ya no sentía el dolor. Había matado a Slade… matado a su padre, y el único propósito que tuvo por mucho tiempo había sido cumplido… su verdadera familia vengada. Estaba feliz… muy feliz, incluso si no había hecho todo lo que deseaba hacer.

No fue difícil para Rose notar la repentina aparición de la figura encapuchada de Raven flotando, quien por fin emergió de las sombras, deslizándose de forma silenciosa por la habitación hacia ella y Robin.

"Vi lo que hiciste Rae-Rae, y en verdad no pensé que lo tuvieras en ti. Sangre fría… justo como yo… jeje. Gracias Raven… lo digo en verdad… gracias. Creo que le has hecho a todos un favor." Raven no le respondió a Rose, no hizo ningún gesto o movimiento hacia la chica sonriente, sino que fue directamente hacia Robin, cuya respiración superficial disminuía más y más con cada segundo que pasaba, su sangre continuaba saliendo de la herida en su pecho.

Raven se arrodilló a su lado, sacándose la capucha para revelar el triste pero determinado rostro. Robin lentamente alzó su mano hacia ella aunque Raven no la tomó, lo que confundió a la cercana Rose.

"¿Oye Ravey, no deberías usar algo de esa magia sanadora? Digo, tu novio está sangrando hasta la muerte en el piso." Raven de nuevo no dijo nada, sólo miraba la lastimada expresión en el rostro de Robin mientras ella se rehusaba a tomar su mano, observando con una simple lágrima en su ojo que caía al lado del joven, sintiendo a su corazón apretarse mientras sus últimas palabras eran 'por qué', antes de que su respiración se detuviera. Robin estaba muerto y todo lo que Raven hizo fue verlo morir.

* * *

**¡RECUERDEN QUE ESTO AÚN NO HA TERMINADO! Así que por favor sean pacientes y no se me adelanten!**

**Ummm... entonces... ¿qué les pareció? Ah, y como ya estamos casi por terminar les dejo el título del siguiente capítulo.**

**Capítulo 41: Despertando de la Pesadilla**

**Nos estaremos leyendo!  
**

**K.o.N  
**


	41. Despertando de la Pesadilla

**Hola mis queridos lectores! Gracias por esperar por este PENÚLTIMO capítulo de la historia, gracias por la paciencia y los reviews :D  
**

**Sin nada más que decir, disfruten del capítulo y si quieren me escriben un review (esos me encantan)  
**

**K.o.N  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 41: Despertando de la Pesadilla**

El respiro final de Robin desapareció de sus labios, su cuerpo ya no se movía, sólo comenzaba a volverse frío. Rose miraba con un mórbido sentido de curiosidad, sin necesitar de sus poderes cognitivos únicos para saber que algo iba a suceder.

"¿Oh Rae-Rae, qué estás haciendo? Digo, encuentro difícil de creer que sólo vayas a dejar morir a tu noviecito. Por supuesto, puedo estar equivocada y lo hagas, pero eso te convertiría en una perra peor que yo y eso no puede ser posible."

Cualquier humor o satisfacción con la situación fue borrado con rapidez de Rose mientras era completamente sorprendida por una ráfaga invisible de viento que parecía girar en la habitación mientras un oscuro y profundo gruñido era emitido desde Raven, su cabeza girando hacia la caída chica de pelo blanco. Rose no pudo evitar que el miedo la inundara cuando, en vez de encontrarse con la fría mirada índigo de Raven, encontró la ardiente mirada roja de un demonio.

"¡Cállate!" Rose sólo pudo mirar con el ojo abierto a más no poder mientras una fuerza invisible parecía estar apretando con fuerza alrededor de su corazón, haciendo difícil el hacer algo más, mucho menos respirar, sólo quería que esos ojos miraran a otra parte.

"No pienses ni por un segundo que tienes alguna idea de lo que está pasando Rose, o que puedes entender lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer en verdad para salvarlo. Fui yo quien lo puso enfrente de esa bala y salvó tu patética vida Rose porque necesitaba que muriera a manos de tu padre, fuera intencional o no. Todo esto era exactamente lo que intentaba que pasara… gracias Rose por ser tan predecible y débil."

Energía negra parecía formarse lentamente en el aire mismo, alrededor de Raven y el cuerpo inerte de Robin, el viento invisible se volvió más fuerte y aún más siniestro con cada momento que pasaba. Rose podía sentir emociones de rabia emanar de Raven como olas, como si físicamente estuvieran golpeando su abatido cuerpo, y en verdad sólo quería arrastrarse lejos de esta escena aunque sabía que en este punto se encontraba muy débil por la pérdida de sangre. Estaba atrapada aquí con… con lo que sea en lo que Raven se había convertido. Frente a ella, justo ahora debía ser en verdad la hija del mayor mal que los Titanes lucharon con tanta dificultad.

"Robin tenía que morir, así como Slade tenía que morir… jeje ¿quieres morir Rose?" Una maliciosa y cruel sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Raven mientras observaba a Rose, enviando un escalofrío a través de la joven normalmente sin miedo.

"¿Quieres unirte a papi en el infierno Rose? Sería muy fácil para mí el enviarte allí." Raven observaba su mano frente a ella como si con cuidado revisara sus uñas buscando suciedad de una forma casi vana, aunque era fácil ver la energía negra formada allí. Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba a Rose eran lo que parecían ser dos ojos más ardiendo en carmesí apareciendo en el rostro de Raven, justo sobre sus dos otros ojos.

"Tan fácil el desgarrarte en pequeños pedazos… tan fácil desgarrar tu alma y arrojarla al olvido… ¿te gustaría eso pequeña Rose?" Fue en ese momento que a Rose no le importó lo cansada y débil que estaba, comenzó a alejarse de Raven. Comenzó a arrastrar su cuerpo, jalando sus piernas inútiles tras ella mientras avanzaba sobre su estómago hacia la salida más cercana, logrando avanzar unos metros antes de darse cuenta de que algo impedía que se moviera, al mirar hacia atrás vio un tentáculo de energía negra envuelto alrededor de su tobillo.

"Oh yo no lo creo Rose. No irás a ninguna parte… es hora de jugar." Raven comenzó a tirar del tentáculo, lentamente jalando a Rose hacia la creciente oscuridad que era Raven, Rose hizo lo mejor por resistir, pero sólo dejaba marcas de rasguños en el suelo con las uñas mientras la jalaban. Raven parecía haber crecido más y más imponente con cada segundo que pasaba, más tentáculos de energía oscura salían de su cuerpo, dejando marcas profundas y grietas a su alrededor, aunque sabían que no debían tocar a Robin.

"Voy a devorar tu alma pequeña mortal así podré torturarla por toda la eternidad. Nunca te liberarás de tu dolor… nunca." Rose casi en puro terror intentó clavar sus dedos en el suelo de concreto sólido, tratando de hacer lo que fuera para detener su movimiento, pero finos senderos de sangre eran la última impresión de su inútil intento de salvarse.

"Oh dios… oh dios…"

"Dios no va a gastar su tiempo en ti perra…" Raven ahora parecía ser lo único que Rose podía ver, su forma oscura parecía abarcar todo… excepto por Robin. La mente afectada por el miedo de Rose de repente tenía una última esperanza.

"Raven... ¡Tienes que detener esto Raven! Sólo estás gastando tiempo conmigo mientras Robin sigue decayendo justo a tu lado. ¿En verdad sólo vas a dejarlo morir Raven? ¿¡Lo harás!?" Raven pareció detenerse de repente, sus dos nuevos ojos lentamente dejaron de existir. Levantó una temblante mano a su cabeza, mientras su cuerpo parecía comenzar a encogerse ligeramente, el nombre de Robin fue susurrado desde sus labios con su voz normal, no el retorcido y demoniaco sonido en que su voz fue convertida.

"Sí Robin… tienes que salvarlo Raven. ¡Para eso era todo esto! ¡Tienes que salvarlo!" El tentáculo sujetando el tobillo de Rose desapareció mientras mucha de la energía negra regresaba al cuerpo de Raven y pronto regresó a su tamaño normal, cayendo sobre sus rodillas junto a Robin. Sin embargo, el viento invisible permanecía junto a dos ojos brillando rojo aunque Rose no pudo evitar sentir un poco de alivio porque por lo menos la sonrisa maligna de Raven decayó.

Raven continuaba sujetando su cabeza con manos temblorosas, mientras luchaba por controlarse, aunque en el interior no estaba resistiendo por completo su mitad demoníaca. En verdad necesitaba esa mitad de sí misma por primera vez en su existencia… sólo que no podía dejarle tomar el control… no podía convertirse en un monstruo. Sólo la necesitaba por un momento… la necesitaba para salvar a Robin.

"Lo… lo siento Rose… lo…" Una risa ligeramente nerviosa vino de Rose aunque sonaba más como la relajada joven a diferencia de cómo sonaba mientras le rogaba a Raven. Le sorprendía a Raven lo rápido que Rose podía volver a ese comportamiento, pero claro, el estado emocional de Rose en realidad no estaba ni cerca de lo normal.

"No hay problema… he llegado a esperar que todos los que conozco intenten matarme."

"Probablemente… pero aún así lo siento. Necesito intervenir en mi lado demoniaco para hacer lo que debo. Sólo la energía oscura pura y la magia en mi interior me ayudarán a salvar a Robin. Slade y Robin estaban conectados por la magia más oscura, y si tu padre moría entonces Robin también, y su alma sería llevada a las oscuras profundidades del Infierno junto a la de Slade… unidas para siempre en odio. Sin embargo, ya que Robin murió a manos de aquel a quien servía, eso no pasará. La muerte de Slade y de Robin lo liberaron de ese bastardo… aunque aún no está completamente libre."

"Siempre hay algo más ¿no es así? Siempre hay algo más cuando se trata de mi padre."

"De hecho, por una vez el problema no es Slade, sino la magia oscura al interior de Robin. Ha crecido con fuerza al interior de su alma… se ha vuelto casi indistinguible de las sombras del alma de Robin y se conectó con su voluntad, llegando a ser consciente de alguna manera. Aún cuando el vínculo entre Slade y Robin se fue, la maldición sobre Robin no se irá tan fácilmente… preferirá llevarse el alma de Robin al olvido antes de rendirse. También debe ser rota… y lo único que puede hacerlo es lo que he despreciado y odiado desde el momento en que pude comprenderme. Para salvar al que amo por sobre todos los demás, usaré el mal en mi interior… usaré la magia oscura aún cuando juré que nunca más lo haría… haré lo que sea para salvarlo… sacrificaré todo por él."

"Bueno entonces en vedad no deberías perder tiempo en charla de chicas conmigo ¿no?" Raven sonrió ligeramente, pero fue una sonrisa suave y afligida, una llena de arrepentimiento pero aceptación al mismo tiempo e incluso Rose sintió un poco de lo que Raven sentía en su corazón, en verdad se sentía mal de que todo resultara de esta forma aunque en realidad no se arrepentía de nada… una paradoja de una elección hecha.

"Lo sé Rose… lo sé. Es hora."

Raven volteó hacia el cuerpo de Robin, con gracia se sentó en la posición de loto junto a él, juntando sus manos de una forma desconocida mientras el poder oscuro parecía fluir a su alrededor. Rose sólo podía mirar mientras Raven comenzaba a recitar algún tipo de lenguaje recóndito, sus manos se soltaron al tiempo en que comenzaron a moverse en un intrincado patrón, rastros de energía negra fluían de cada movimiento. Los cánticos de Raven pronto fueron más rápidos y fuertes, su voz casi a un nivel de grito, Rose sólo quería cubrirse lejos mientras la cruda energía en la atmosfera parecía cobrar vida, intentando consumir todo, pero Rose por lo menos sabía que Raven estaba en control esta vez, no como antes.

La voz de Raven encontró la forma de ser más fuerte, hacía eco en todas partes, en todas las cosas al mismo tiempo, cuando de repente se detuvo, su mano alzada sobre su cabeza con una garra de energía negra rodeándola. El tiempo mismo parecía detenerse en ese momento, como si Raven estuviera tomando un segundo final para decirle adiós a este mundo, y tan rápido como pasó todo se detuvo, todo comenzó de nuevo con Raven bajando su mano hacia el pecho de Robin.

Su mano pasó a través de cada capa de su cuerpo como si fuera intangible, el poder buscando no el cuerpo de Robin sino su alma, aunque Raven no era la única fuerza que la quería. La oscura y retorcida energía maldita se rehusaba a ceder su control y no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Con un violento tirón y un grito de determinación, la mano de Raven salió de Robin, un remolino de aterradora energía negra parecía estar sujeta en su propia garra de energía. Hubo un ensordecedor y agudo chillido que provocó que Rose se cubriera los oídos, aunque no parecía perturbar para nada a Raven, ni siquiera cuando la energía que sacó del cuerpo de Robin crecía más, tomando la forma definida de una serpiente gigante, su boca abierta silbando a quien se le oponía.

Raven observaba con ojos aún ardientes, una mirada de hielo en su rostro mientras su propia energía negra rodeándola también comenzaba a tomar la forma de un cuervo con ojos rojos, sus alas extendiéndose a través del cuarto.

"Su alma es mía bruja… mía para siempre. Tú no romperás el trato." La serpiente habló sin mover la boca, como si sólo hablara a través de su presencia y poder dirigidos a la mente de la persona, se alzó en el aire aparentemente preparándose para atacar.

"¡No lo creo… lo salvaré, ya no lo dejaré sufrir!" El cuervo gritó mientras la serpiente se lanzó con la intención de clavar sus colmillos en Raven quien permanecía en el piso mirando desafiante a la energía oscura que habitó dentro de Robin. El ataque nunca llegó a su objetivo cuando las alas del gran cuervo lo interceptaron con facilidad, las alas rápidamente lo envolvieron.

"No pienses que desenfocada energía maldita podría tener oportunidad contra el poder de la Hija de Trigon. Esta batalla acabó el segundo en que te separé de su alma y te llevé hacia fuera. Es momento de que regreses a la nada, para no ser visto otra vez."

La cabeza del cuervo se lanzó al ataque, con su largo pico alrededor del cuello de la serpiente quien inútilmente intentaba escapar del agarre, haciendo promesas de incalculable poder y felicidad que sólo cayeron en oídos sordos. Con el cerrar del pico, la maldición sobre el alma de Robin por fin estaba rota. No hubo una gran explosión, ni un grito final o un masivo espectáculo climático de poder para la maldición que Slade le infligió a Robin, sino que sólo terminó con la desaparición de la serpiente hacia la nada sin siquiera un sonido.

El alma de Raven continuaba volando alrededor de los dos, más y más rápido hasta que se convirtió en nada más que un borrón, Raven con su mano acarició gentilmente el rostro de Robin, un poco de calor regresando a éste.

"Adiós Robin… siempre te amaré." El 'soul self' de Raven regresó a su cuerpo y en un instante, todo se tornó negro.

* * *

Más y Menos avanzaban hacia su destino más rápido de lo que hubieran ido antes, una sensación de urgencia muy profunda en sus interiores, aunque se aliviaron un poco cuando entraron en los límites de la ciudad. Se detuvieron por un segundo para llamar a Cyborg para dejarlo saber que habían llegado cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar. Los dos gemelos sólo podían mirar hacia arriba cuando de repente un enorme cuervo negro se alzó en el cielo, sus alas extendiéndose en lo que pareció ser una eternidad, su gran grito hizo que todo temblara otra vez, y luego tan pronto como apareció se fue, dejando sólo el sonido de la preocupada voz de Cyborg preguntando qué estaba pasando desde el comunicador apretado en la mano de Más.

* * *

"_Sangre... tanta sangre... están muertos… todos muertos."_

"_Por supuesto que lo están mi aprendiz. Tu misión era terminar con todas sus patéticas vidas y ejecutar a cada uno sin fallos. Debo decir, tu crueldad fue lo que más me impactó… especialmente lo que le hiciste a esa mestiza de pelo morado. Ella nunca entendió que rogarte para que te detuvieras era completamente inútil… que sólo te hacía torturarla más."_

"_No... yo no... ellos eran mis amigos… ella… Raven… esto no puede ser real."_

"_Oh esto es real mi niño. Las cosas son exactamente como deberían ser."_

"_No... yo no soy tú… yo soy yo. Ya no dejaré que me controles. No…" Robin sólo podía observar la infinita cantidad de sangre que parecía empapar el suelo, apenas escuchando los pasos metálicos que se le acercaban._

"_Lo dejarás suceder porque eres mío. Nada va a cambiar eso. Nunca habrá una escapatoria de mí." Robin alzó la vista para encontrar a Slade sin piel, un cráneo sonriente, pero lo que era más aterrador era la cabeza cortada de Raven en la mano de Slade, sus ojos muertos para el mundo por siempre._

_Todo lo que Robin pudo hacer fue gritar._

Robin trató de levantarse frenéticamente para despertar de una pesadilla con la risa burlona de Slade aún haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza. Sin embargo, encontró que aún estaba parcialmente restringido por los brazos a la cama en la que se encontraba, incapaz de moverse por completo mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente a pesar de sus fuertes protestas.

Habían pasado quizás unos días desde que fue llevado de vuelta a la Torre de los Titanes, aunque no estaba exactamente seguro… exactamente no estaba seguro de lo que en realidad sucedió. Por fin estaba en casa… por fin libre, eso era lo que sabía, pero no estaba bien, su mente aún era un confundido y atormentado lugar aún cuando Slade finalmente se había ido… por lo menos era lo que creía por los susurros que lograba captar de los otros Titanes.

De cierta manera, Robin estaba feliz de que estuviera contenido porque cuando los Titanes lo encontraron en la guarida de Slade, recordaba haberlos atacado de una forma que sólo podía llamarse locura, e incluso después de calmarse parcialmente aún estaba murmurando, un confundido desastre que era altamente impredecible… incluso hacia sus amigos.

Ellos iban y revisaban como estaba, siempre luciendo muy tristes… muy decaídos, y rara vez le decían sobre lo que estaba pasando o cuando él preguntaba dónde estaba Raven. Ellos le decían que le contarían todo cuando estuviera un poco mejor, y aunque Robin quería presionar el asunto, en especial sobre Raven, no lo hacía. Por lo menos, aún podía sentir la presencia de Raven en su interior aunque parecía estar extremadamente distante. Estaba allí, y eso era todo lo que Robin necesitaba por el momento… sólo necesitaba sentirla allí. Estaba viva, y Slade muerto. Esta era la verdad sin importar lo que sus pesadillas intentaban decirle… sólo debía seguir diciéndose eso.

Robin giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, esperando encontrar la forma inconsciente de la hija de Slade, quien los Titanes también trajeron con ellos. Había estado en coma desde que llegó aquí, la cantidad de sangre que terminó por perder fue inmensa, y aún era incierto si despertaría a pesar del tratamiento que Cyborg le dio. Era por este hecho que Robin estaba tan sorprendido de encontrar a una sonriente Rose quien lo miraba atentamente como si nunca hubiera estado en coma y lo hubiera estado observando por un rato. Robin reprimió un temblor al pensar que la hija de Slade lo vio mientras tenía su pesadilla… observando su debilidad.

"Es hora de despertar dormilón. Me preguntaba cuando lo harías. Es muy aburrido aquí, y pensé que por lo menos podríamos hablar para pasar el rato. Bueno, de hecho podría pensar en muchas otras cosas muy divertidas para hacer contigo, pero como puedes ver estoy un poco atascada." Rose levantó una de sus manos, esposas indestructibles y cadenas la sujetaban a la cama.

"Por supuesto las esposas podrían hacer las cosas realmente divertidas. Quién habría pensado que los Titanes podrían ser tan perversos… jeje."

Robin gruñó en respuesta dirigiendo su vista hacia el techo, sin querer siquiera mirar a la hija de su Némesis. No era el hecho de que ella intentó matarlo lo que le molestaba, sino de que seguía pensando en Slade cada vez que la miraba, y cada pensamiento de Slade sólo traía oscuridad, confusión y dolor. Cyborg había prometido que las drogas que Slade puso en su sistema se limpiaron rápidamente con su ayuda, pero eran más que drogas lo que dejaron cicatrices en la mente de Robin… mucho más que recuerdos de dolor físico desgarrando su ser. Robin era libre, no más magia y no más Slade, pero aún sentía que estaba en una jaula. Sólo quería que todo desapareciera... sólo quería ver a Raven.

"Apuesto que estás pensando en Rae-Rae ¿cierto?" Robin simplemente seguía mirando al techo incluso cuando Rose saltaba en su cama con energía queriendo una respuesta.

"Es muy malo que ella no esté aquí ahora. Realmente le quería agradecer otra vez." Esto captó el interés de Robin, mirando a Rose quien le sonreía con astucia.

"¿Qué es lo que alguien como tú podría agradecerle?"

"Bueno quiero agradecerle por matar a mi padre, eso es todo. Ella fue quien se aseguró que el golpe final diera en el blanco." Robin encontró que su cuerpo se puso helado ante la alegre explicación de Rose.

"¿Qué?"

"Oh sí... estuvo grandiosa. La daga que lancé hubiera fallado si Raven no hubiera usado sus poderes para que diera directo en el objetivo… y me refiero a directo en el objetivo… jeje, él estaba muerto antes de golpear el suelo." Los ojos de Robin se estrecharon bajo su máscara ante la sonriente joven.

"Ella no lo…" Rose lo interrumpió.

"Por supuesto que lo haría. Ella dijo que la única forma de salvarte era matándolo. En verdad no tenía ninguna opción. Realmente se preocupa por ti como para hacer algo así sólo por ti, ¿cierto?" Robin podía sólo seguir viendo hacia delante, sólo capaz de repetir lo mismo.

"Ella no lo…"

"Oh ella lo haría, podría y definitivamente hizo. Vamos dulzura, no me digas que si tú no hubieras tenido otra opción, no habrías matado a ese bastardo para salvar la vida de Raven. Dudo que hubieras dudado por un segundo."

Robin se dio cuenta de que realmente no tenía nada que decir, sentía veracidad en lo que Rose decía y sabía que ella tenía razón. Robin nunca quiso tener que matar a alguien en su vida, un principio que aprendió y respetaba de Batman, pero sabía que si en verdad iba a romper esa regla por su propia elección, sería por Raven. Robin aún no podía evitar sentirse muy culpable por hacer que Raven hiciera tal cosa, si realmente lo hizo, sólo para salvarlo… no podía imaginarse lo difícil que había sido para Raven quien era más gentil y amable que él a pesar de ser mitad demonio. Quizás si sólo lo hubieran abandonado a su destino… Robin de nuevo tembló ligeramente. Si lo hubieran dejado, sólo habría sido cuestión de tiempo antes de que convirtiera vida en muerte… y hubieran sido inocentes y no un malvado bastardo como Slade.

"Esa Rae-Rae... estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para salvarte porque te ama tanto… tanto que nada la detuvo para salvarte de un terrible destino. En verdad deberías recordar eso Robby."

Robin observó a Rose quien tenía una mirada sombría en su rostro, casi incrédulo porque verdaderamente se sentía como si Rose le dijera a Robin que no juzgara, que mirara bajo la superficie hacia el corazón de lo que había pasado, aunque Robin no podía imaginarse por qué Rose siquiera gastaría energía en hacer eso. Sin embargo, lo sombrío de Rose duró poco cuando sonrió otra vez.

"La chica tiene una voluntad increíble y por supuesto es una gran besadora… jeje… apuesto que te hubiera gustado ver eso." Los pensamientos más fríos y deprimentes de Robin de repente se fueron mientras miraba con los ojos bien abiertos bajo la máscara que por suerte cubría sus ojos.

"¿Qué?"

"Oh sí." Rose se lamió los labios. "Fue muy bueno." Robin movió la cabeza con fuerza, molesto porque permitía que su enemiga jugara con él… permitiéndose creer que había más en la situación que sólo el burlarse y provocarlo. Las cosas estaban lo suficientemente mal en su mente, y en verdad no necesitaba esto.

"Podrías sólo callarte por favor… escuché suficientes tonterías de autocomplacencia cuando lidié con tu padre."

El ojo de Rose se entrecerró ligeramente ante el comentario, y parecía como si un comentario cortante iba a salir de sus labios, pero fue interrumpida por la puerta de la enfermería abriéndose lentamente, una versión modificada del modo de cuarentena para mantener el lugar fuera de límites. Cyborg sonrió cuando vio a Robin luciendo un poco más relajado de lo usual, aunque su sonrisa rápidamente se convirtió en un fruncido de ceño al ver a Rose.

"Que tal… ¿viniste a jugar al doctor conmigo?"

"Oh… por fin despiertas. Deberías estar agradecida de que no te dejáramos sangrando allá considerando lo que hiciste, pero si te hubiéramos dejado, eso nos convertiría en uno de los chicos malos así como lo eres tú."

"Oh no soy una chica mala. Gracias, ves que puedo ser amable. Gracias por todo." Cyborg reprimió un pequeño escalofrío ante la sonrisa y tono de voz de Rose que estaba lejos de ser genuino para alguien que casi les costó a Robin para siempre.

"Sí como sea… mejor le dejo saber a Chico Bestia que estás despierta así puede evitar la enfermería. Él es el que menos quiere lidiar contigo, aunque en realidad no puedo culparlo."

La sonrisa de Rose lentamente desapareció, y Robin captó la triste mirada que tenía su rostro ante el comentario amargo de Cyborg, haciéndola lucir muy humana. Robin sospechaba que era el tipo de mirada que ni por una vez cruzó el rostro de Slade, y verla en el rostro de la joven, de repente era más difícil asociar a Rose con Slade. Por lo menos esa era una razón menos para odiar a esta chica.

"¿Y cómo te estás sintiendo Rob?" Robin sonrió débilmente.

"Tan bien como es de esperarse." Cyborg hizo lo mejor por darle una sonrisa reconfortante.

"Sí… en serio hombre, me alegra tenerte de regreso. No creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda decirlo lo suficiente. Incluso Speedy está feliz de verte a pesar de la paliza…" Cyborg se detuvo, dándose cuenta que su ligero nerviosismo hizo que dijera algo que no debería. Robin sin embargo, sólo asintió.

"No te preocupes Cy. Incluso con todo lo que hizo Slade, aún fui en mayor parte yo quien fue tras Speedy. Tengo que aceptarlo, y de hecho debo ir a disculparme con ese mujeriego en algún momento. No tengo ganas de eso." Cyborg sonrió con alivio ante el pequeño humor de su amigo quien había regresado.

"Sí... probablemente te perdone de inmediato, pero te digo que te lo recordará por siempre sólo para obtener favores de ti." Los dos rieron, ignorando a Rose por completo quien les daba la espalda mientras se recostaba en la cama, con mala cara… quizás en verdad molesta por lo que Cyborg había dicho. Cyborg se acercó a la cama de Robin, revisando unos monitores y cosas así.

"Bueno estás mucho mejor físicamente Rob, por lo menos puedo decir eso. Sin embargo… en verdad ¿cómo te estás sintiendo?" Robin lucía deprimido.

"No muy bien Cy… no muy bien. Slade… aún siento como si estuviera observándome… aún siento que sólo está escondiéndose en las sombras esperando por la siguiente oportunidad. Cada momento es un desafío Cy… realmente lo es." Cyborg asintió con tristeza.

"Sí hombre… sí… por lo menos puedo decirte que Slade está definitivamente muerto esta vez. Todos nosotros vimos el cuerpo." Robin asintió.

"Sí… en verdad deseo poder creerlo, pero ahora simplemente no puedo… no por completo. Por decir lo menos, Slade aún vive en recuerdos que ya no quiero y en las cicatrices frescas en mi alma. No creo que él esté listo para dejarme sólo aún."

"Bueno viejo, sin importar qué, nosotros te ayudaremos con lo que sea que necesites. Él se fue y me rehúso a permitir que cualquier fantasma que quede de él te atrape de nuevo." Robin otra vez sonrió débilmente.

"En verdad… en verdad quiero creerte Cy… realmente quiero hacerlo."

"Descansa un poco si puedes Rob… creo que por ahora es lo mejor para ti. Starfire estará aquí en algunas horas con algo de comida para ti. Intenta comer algo. Creo que la hará muy feliz el ver que lo hagas."

"Sí, debería… Cy, ¿dónde está Raven?" Cyborg se puso tenso lo que era una verdadera hazaña para un hombre hecho de metal.

"Rob… bueno… no creo que estés listo aún para escucharlo. Intentamos decirte hace unos días, y enloqueciste por completo… hombre fue malo… realmente malo." Cyborg vio el confundido rostro de Robin.

"No lo recuerdas ¿cierto?" Robin negó con la cabeza.

"Sólo descansa Rob… no hay nada por lo que preocuparse en este momento. Te prometo que hablaremos mañana ¿bien?"

Robin quería argumentar más, pero no sentía que tuviera la energía. Aún podía sentirla... sólo apenas... suficiente por el momento. Cyborg se fue en silencio, viendo a Robin muy metido en sus propios pensamientos, no quería interrumpir. Robin estuvo así por lo que pareció ser una eternidad, intentando decirle a sus manos que dejaran de temblar aunque no hacían caso. Su frágil concentración fue rota por completo cuando fue interrumpido por una suave voz a su lado.

"Puedo entender muy bien Robin. Aquellos tocados por la mano de Slade nunca olvidan… nunca pueden ser inocentes de nuevo… nunca pueden encontrar verdadera paz… nunca pueden ser los mismos."

Robin observó a Rose quien hacía lo posible por colocarse en posición fetal aún con las esposas, su espalda aún hacia Robin. Podía sentir tanta profunda tristeza en la voz de la joven, nada como el arrogante y manipulativo tono de antes. Robin casi tuvo el deseo instintivo de ir a confortarla, aunque sus amarres se lo impidieron con facilidad. A pesar de todo, de repente se dio cuenta, Rose podría ser una de las pocas personas que podrían entender por lo que pasó… y sabía que el dolor probablemente nunca se iría. Raven también podría entender… Robin también sabía eso.

"Honestamente me siento mal por ti Rose por siquiera tener a un monstruo como padre. Lamento hasta cierto punto que nunca podría hacer algo para ayudarte." Los sentimientos de Robin eran verdaderamente genuinos, incluso hacia la chica que intentó matarlo, tan reales como los pequeños sollozos que emitió Rose antes de responder.

"Y yo te envidio Robin, porque él te quería más de lo que quiso a sus propios hijos… su propia hija. Lamento no ser lo suficientemente buena… si lo hubiera sido él te hubiera dejado solo."

Robin quería decir algo, algo profundo y reconfortante, pero todo lo que pudo decir fue, "Fuiste demasiado buena como para ser su hija." Rose sólo se movió un poco en la cama, y un gracias flotó silencioso en la enfermería.

Las dos almas torturadas sentadas en silencio con el otro, en realidad sin necesitar decir algo, por lo menos encontrando algo de consuelo en el hecho de que alguien más quien vivía en este mundo entendía, a pesar de ser más enemigos que amigos. Sin embargo, por unos momentos, esas cosas no importaban. Eventualmente Robin se recostó, sintiendo ganas de dormir, tratando de mantenerse despierto sabiendo que Starfire se supone llegaría tarde o temprano. Se sorprendió cuando la voz de Rose rompió el silencio otra vez.

"Con tiempo, la verás de nuevo. Confía en mí… lo sé." Robin no respondió porque también lo sabía en su corazón, que la vería otra vez sin importar qué.

Starfire después apareció con comida para Robin y Rose. La pelirroja hizo lo mejor por consolar a Robin, el maltratado joven incapaz de sonreír de forma real para la princesa Tamaraniana a pesar de todo, sonriendo incluso cuando Rose dijo un comentario fuera de lugar que Starfire no entendió, Robin simplemente le dijo que se callara y se mantuviera lejos de sus amigos, aunque fue más alegre que otra cosa. Fue una noche sorprendentemente pacífica para Robin, no podía negarlo. Cuando por fin pudo dormir, las pesadillas regresaron, aunque no tan malas como antes.

Cuando Robin finalmente despertó a la mañana siguiente, Rose no estaba en ninguna parte, la única señal de que estuvo allí fue la cama ligeramente desordenada, algunas manchas de sangre en el piso, y la sensación de que lo besaron en la mejilla, y una pequeña nota que decía 'lo siento' colocada sigilosamente en el cuarto de Chico Bestia.

Se había ido, y Robin a pesar de saber sólo lo que estaba en el expediente de Slade sobre la chica, de alguna forma sabía que si la llegaba a encontrar de nuevo, probablemente sería como enemigos de nuevo porque sospechaba que Rose no era del tipo de perder una batalla y no regresar por la revancha. Aunque sólo el tiempo podría decirlo, y Robin odiaba admitirlo, pero esperaba por esa revancha. Por ahora, todo lo que podía hacer era descansar y sanar de la pesadilla que aún persistía al borde de sus sentidos. Raven lo haría todo mejor… en verdad lo haría...


	42. Simplemente es

**Han pasado un par de meses desde la última actualización (porque desde que empecé a traducirla ya van años), pero por fin aquí les traigo el final de esta historia, 42 capítulos completos al español :D  
**

**Teen Titans no me pertenece y esta historia es una traducción de Trying to Do the Right Thing por Finalitylife  
**

**Espero les guste.  
**

**K.o.N  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 42: Simplemente es...**

Cyborg caminó hacia la cocina, abriendo el refrigerador, la pequeña luz le proveía toda la iluminación del lugar, aunque en realidad Cyborg no la necesitaba para ver. Comenzó a sacar varios trozos de carne y queso, colocándolos en la mesa junto al pan. Una cosa tenía que admitir, con Bumblebee aún aquí, la cocina estaba mucho más limpia. Ella no era alguien con quien meterse cuando se trataba de hacer las cosas, y Cyborg sonrió un poco ante el hecho de no tener que luchar contra un hongo azul hasta la muerte para hacerse un sándwich.

Cyborg comenzó a preparar el gran sándwich sin pensar mucho en el asunto, en realidad dejando que su mente divagara a otras cosas. Cuando por fin terminó con la preparación, se sentó a la mesa, aún sin encender luz alguna, contento con sólo sentarse en la oscuridad. Honestamente se sentía como si la oscuridad estuviera a su alrededor, como cuando Raven aún estaba por aquí, y eso era reconfortante aun después de dos meses que se fue sin dejar rastro.

Cyborg le dio una lenta mordida a su sándwich, masticando sin real entusiasmo a pesar de lo bueno que estaba, finalmente sólo tragó cuando tuvo que decir algo… encontrando que era necesario hablar al sentir la familiar pero aún un poco siniestra presencia en las sombras al otro lado del cuarto. Odiaba admitirlo, pero la presencia todavía le preocupaba un poco… odiaba que aún pensaba en uno de sus amigos como una amenaza, pero incluso Robin probablemente no desecharía la noción aún con todo su progreso hasta ahora. Cuando los días eran buenos para él, eran buenos y la risa una vez más dominaba la torre. Sin embargo cuando los días eran malos… Cyborg reprimió el leve escalofrío que corría a través de su cuerpo metálico. Por lo menos nadie había sido lastimado por un mes ya…

"Bien supongo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que te marcharas ¿cierto? ¿Por lo menos le dijiste adiós a Starfire y a Chico Bestia?"

Cyborg no esperaba una respuesta inmediata, y pacientemente esperó por algo de la sombría figura iluminada sólo un poco por el más ligero y sutil brillo de ojos rojos. Oh cómo odiaba Cyborg esos ojos… odiaba mirarlos por alguna razón, siempre feliz de que Robin prefería usar su máscara la mayoría del tiempo.

Odiaba ver a alguien más, maldito con algo como esos ojos, una parte de su humanidad arrebatada. Por lo menos con Cyborg, fue para salvarle la vida. Para Robin, no era nada más que el último e ineludible legado de un demente y su obsesión por control y poder. Odiaba ver esos ojos en el rostro humano de Robin, y sabía que Robin también los detestaba. La vez en que el joven, en un ataque de rabia, casi se los saca sólo para ser detenido por un esfuerzo combinado de Cyborg y Starfire, esa era una de las pruebas de lo que sentía sobre el asunto. También era la razón por la que trabajó tan duro para producir un aparato especial para su amigo que sólo fue posible con el reluctante envío de una foto de hace años por Batman, la cual fue rápidamente destruida después. Por supuesto Cyborg imaginaba que en este momento, esos odiados ojos eran revelados como si fuera algún tipo de demostración de fuerza de Robin… demostrar que podía manejarlo.

Después de no recibir respuesta por un rato, Cyborg habló de nuevo.

"Sabes que no intentarán detenerte Robin."

"Sé que no lo intentarán, pero querrán venir conmigo y no puedo permitirlo." De nuevo silencio mientras Cyborg le daba otra mordida a su sándwich.

"Sí eso es cierto, pero entonces por qué estás hablándome. Tampoco estoy muy inclinado en que te vayas. Aún no estás bien Robin."

"Lo sé, pero también sé que a pesar de que no quieras dejarme ir solo, me dejarás ir porque sabes que si me enfoco en encontrarla, entonces mi mente no estará atrapada en donde lo está ahora. Me ayudará el buscarla… me ayudará el encontrarla más de lo que cualquier cosa probablemente lo haga." De nuevo Cyborg mordió su sándwich que desaparecía lentamente, esta vez hablando antes de terminar de masticar.

"Sí probablemente tienes razón aunque…" Cyborg se detuvo por unos segundos. "Sabes que en verdad nunca hablamos de eso y también sabes que esto es algo que nunca quiero decir Robin, pero cómo sabes de que siquiera hay algo para ser encontrado. No tenemos idea de lo que en verdad le sucedió. Digo ¿dónde demonios vas a comenzar?"

La voz de Cyborg dudó cuando dolorosas emociones se acumularon, atrapando a su voz en su garganta por unos segundos.

"Qué tal si en realidad se fue."

"Lo sé Vic… sé en mi interior que ella aún está allí afuera. Sentí su presencia cuando desperté por primera vez libre de Slade y a pesar de que la sensación ahora se ha ido por completo, sé que está en algún lugar… pero…" La fuerte voz de Robin de repente fue baja e insegura, causando que Cyborg apartara la vista de su sándwich en preocupación.

"Cuando ese vínculo entre nosotros desapareció completamente, una de las últimas emociones que en verdad sentí de ella era que ya no quería que la sintiera… se sentía como si tratara de esconderse… no quería ser encontrada." La confusión y dolor eran fuertemente evidentes en la voz de Robin, y Cyborg no pudo evitar luchar contra sus propias emociones llenas de dolor que intentaban salir.

"Sí y todos saben que aún así buscarás por ella Rob aún cuando te dijo cara a cara que no quería que las encontraras por cualquiera que sea la razón. Creo que en este punto, lo mejor para ustedes dos es simplemente estar juntos sin importar los motivos que intenten decirte que no lo estén. Cuando la encuentres, asegúrate que entienda eso."

Cyborg sintió que Robin asintió en la oscuridad, aunque de hecho él también estaba sonriendo por lo fácil que su amigo dijo 'cuando la encuentres' más que un si. Sus amigos aún creían en él.

"Gracias por el regalo Vic. Nunca pedí algo así, pero tú… aún lo hiciste para mí. Ni siquiera estoy muy seguro cómo lo hiciste tan exacto… no deberías saber cuál es el color real." Cyborg rió un poco.

"Oh puedes agradecerle a Batman por eso… él llenó donde faltaba información al enviarme una foto de ti. Te veías ridículo cuando eras más joven, ya lo sabes."

Robin no respondió, casi encontrando difícil de creer que Bruce rompería el protocolo al hacer algo como eso por él. En verdad hacía que se sintiera bien por dentro, tanto que ni siquiera pudo fruncir el ceño ante la broma de Cyborg. Definitivamente tenía que ir a ver a Bruce pronto… sólo para decir hola. En realidad parecía como si hubieran pasado años desde que arreglaron las cosas… cuando obtuvo un consejo paternal sobre problemas con mujeres por el mismo caballero oscuro.

"Aún así Cy… gracias, muchas gracias."

"Rob, puede que no entienda por todo lo que estás pasando ahora, pero sé que aún no eres capaz de lidiar con lo que ese bastardo de Slade te hizo… por lo menos no completamente. Si hay algo por más pequeño que sea que pueda hacer para ayudarte a sanar, bueno lo haré, pero es sólo una pequeña ayuda… necesitas a Raven para el resto de la ayuda. Hay un límite para lo que Chico Bestia, Star y yo podemos hacer por ti… lo que podamos para confortar tu maltratada alma. Raven será capaz de ayudar con más… ella te entiende mejor que cualquiera de nosotros lo hará… entenderá por lo que estás pasando."

"Eres muy perspicaz Cy ¿lo sabías?"

"Sí... no puedo ir sólo con buenas apariencias ¿sabes?" Robin sonrió desde las sombras.

"Vagamente recuerdo a Chico Bestia decir casi las mismas palabras hace un tiempo atrás cuando elogié su propia percepción." Cyborg meneó la cabeza ligeramente.

"Hombre, en verdad no quiero pensar en el hecho que él y yo podríamos estar en el mismo nivel… eso simplemente alteraría el orden natural del universo."

"Sí, probablemente tengas razón. Lo espero de ti, pero Chico Bestia siempre fue del tipo que me sorprende."

"Sí, el hombrecito es mucho más de lo que aparenta… más rudo también."

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con eso, aunque recomiendo que la próxima vez que empiece a involucrarse con una chica que es problemas, sólo deberías golpearlo." Cyborg rió ligeramente.

"Sí, ese es probablemente el mejor consejo que podría darle, supongo que sólo tienes que esperar que errores sucedan, ayudar al otro cuando los comete, y avanzar con el tiempo. Es lo que es supongo." Robin asintió desde las sombras, moviéndose para irse, lo cual Cyborg sintió.

"Oh y por cierto, podrías por lo menos hacerme un favor. Regresa de vez en cuando. No te hará bien estar completamente obsesionado por encontrarla. Cuando creas que estás comenzando a perderte, regresa y sólo ve a tus amigos por un rato. Siempre estaremos aquí para ayudarte, recuerda eso."

"Puedo hacer eso Cy. No me convertiré en un completo extraño… estaré en donde tú y la ciudad me necesiten. Sólo tengo que encontrarla… ella me salvó y yo…" Cyborg interrumpió a Robin.

"Es mucho más difícil aceptar el sacrificio de alguien a quien amas y luego hacerlo por ellos ¿no es así Robin?"

Cyborg no recibió respuesta mientras ya no podía sentir a Robin allí, pero por supuesto no necesitaba una. Él sabía la respuesta… así como Raven la sabía cuando buscó la libertad de Robin con todo lo que ella era. Cyborg se apoyó en la silla con una pequeña sonrisa de alegría en su rostro, y a pesar de que no vería a Robin por un tiempo, o el hecho de que pueda que no vuelva a ver a Raven de nuevo, sabía que por lo menos, ellos nunca dejarían sus corazones.

* * *

Un poco más de un año después…

Las calles estaban llenas de monstruos y súpervillanos, fuertes rugidos y risas maniáticas y agudas por todas partes mientras los brillantes y coloridos héroes disfrazados junto a sus enemigos jurados hacían audaces predicciones o decían líneas cursis con todo el entusiasmo de un joven Robin… o un confundido Chico Bestia.

Una sola mujer de cabello negro se deslizaba en silencio a través de las masas, evitando monstruo tras villano tras héroe, sonriendo aunque aún un poco amargada ante las travesuras de las feroces fuerzas que eran detenidas con facilidad por el llamado de sus madres o padre para que fueran más despacio, ya que había mucho tiempo para Dulce o Truco y no había necesidad de tal apuro.

"Pero mamá, si no nos apuramos, no conseguiré ninguno de los dulces buenos." La mujer de cabello pasó junto a un niño llorón que probablemente no tenía más de seis años y le rogaba a su mamá para que se apurara, una niña un poco mayor lo apuntaba llamándolo bebito llorón, lo que causó que los dos niños empezaran a discutir, simplemente haciendo que la mujer de pelo negro sonriera un poco más. Oh ella odiaba Halloween… demasiado ruido.

Continuó su viaje a través de lo que estaba menos organizado que algunas escenas de mafia que había visto, por fin llegando a su destino, abriendo la puerta con el ligero tintineo de una campana sobre ella. Fue asaltada de inmediato por el sonido de más niños discutiendo, dejándola un poco malhumorada otra vez, aunque les sonrió a las niñas que tiraban de la pierna de su madre para salir.

"Nos iremos pronto. Rachel acaba de llegar. Dejen que se acomode, y saldremos." Esto fue respondido con una ovación mientras las dos niñas volteaban hacia la joven de cabello negro y ojos azules.

"¡Rachel! ¡Rachel! ¿Cuál de las dos luce mejor?" Rachel observó a las dos niñas, insegura de sentirse ligeramente perturbada, halagada o un poco de ambas ante la vista frente a ella. Pequeñas versiones de las Titanes Raven y Starfire la observaban con ojos esperanzados… aunque por suerte el traje de Starfire era mucho más discreto que el que la verdadera princesa alienígena usaba.

"Creo que ambas luces geniales." Las dos niñas sonrieron antes de molestar a la otra.

"Apuesto que cree que el mío es mejor porque por lo menos soy alguien que aún es una Titán."

"¡Cállate! Raven aún es una Titán, dijeron que tuvo que ir a casa por un tiempo. Ella regresará."

"Como sea, la única razón por lo que Raven necesita regresar es para ser dama de honor en la boda de Starfire y Robin. Ellos deben estar juntos, ¿no es cierto?" Rachel escondió la ligera impresión ante la inocente pregunta dirigida a ella, sintiendo un poco de dolor en su corazón.

"Quizás tengas razón ardilla, pero realmente no lo sé." La respuesta no hizo nada por apaciguar la discusión, incluso cuando susurró que esperaba que Robin por lo menos encontrara felicidad con Starfire a su lado. Quizás eso era lo que debía ser en los ojos del destino.

"Entonces ¿estarás bien por tu cuenta Rachel?"

"No creo que deba preocuparme por una gran ola de clientes en la noche de Halloween Sandy. No creo que sea una festividad que venda muchos libros." La empleadora de Rachel movió los ojos ante su trabajadora, quien por más apática y sarcástica que fuera era la mejor empleada que jamás haya tenido. Y por supuesto ayudaba que Rachel parecía no tener vida social en lo absoluto, aunque Sandy siempre la estaba animando a que por lo menos saliera e hiciera algo. Las personas en la edad de Rachel no deberían dejar que la vida sólo les pasara.

"De acuerdo, entonces iré con estas dos. Si quieres puedes cerrar temprano, pero estoy segura que como siempre no tienes planes aún si es Halloween. ¿Ese chico realmente lindo que siempre está aquí flirteando contigo no te invitó a una fiesta?" Rachel ni siquiera levantó la mirada del libro que recién había abierto.

"Sí, porque mi idea de pasar un buen rato es ponerme un disfraz diminuto y ser acosada por idiotas borrachos."

"Buen punto, pero deberías por lo menos intentar tener un poco más de diversión. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que siquiera te tomaste el día libre?" La conversación terminó abruptamente cuando las dos hijas de Sandy comenzaron a jalar de su pierna otra vez, recordándole a la mujer que necesitaban irse.

"De acuerdo ustedes dos, nos vamos. Cuídate Rachel, nos vemos mañana." Las dos niñas sonrieron y se despidieron ondeando las manos mientras se iban, Rachel despidiéndose de regreso. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, dejándola sola otra vez, dejó salir un profundo suspiro aunque nada más. Hubo un tiempo en que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, pero afortunadamente había superado eso… por lo menos es lo que se decía a sí misma. No había razón para llorar por cosas que no podían cambiarse… esto es lo que era.

Rachel regresó a intentar leer las palabras en el libro frente a ella, pero se encontró incapaz de concentrarse en ellas, frotando la punta de la nariz para tratar de relajarse o distraídamente girar un anillo específico en su dedo que le permitía mezclarse con las personas normales del mundo… sin asustar a la gente con su extraña apariencia o simplemente ser recordada por quien había sido.

Al ver todos esos disfraces y colores familiares hoy no habían hecho nada por iluminar su humor usualmente decaído, sólo ayudaba a traer de regreso muchos recuerdos que en verdad quería olvidar, pero encontró que era mejor no pensar en ello. Escogió dejar esa vida por el bien de él, por lo menos podía estar feliz por eso.

Había pasado más de un año desde que usó los últimos restos de su aura demoníaca y poder para desaparecer de la guarida de Slade, para desaparecer de su familia y de su vida como Raven la Titán, y crear la nueva vida. Su poder duró lo suficiente para 'obtener' las cosas que necesitaba para convertirse en una nueva persona, y luego un día, la oscura energía que había tenido por tanto tiempo simplemente se fue como esperaba que lo hiciera… sólo una de los precios que tuvo que pagar por traer a Robin de regreso desde la muerte.

Aún medio demonio físicamente y ya sin poderes además del poco de empatía que lograba mantenerse. Por supuesto sólo funcionaba en verdad cuando usaba toda su energía para concentrarse en la persona frente a ella, lo cual no estaba inclinada a hacer. No había emociones que quisiera sentir de los extraños de este mundo… sólo de sus amigos perdidos… sólo de él, pero nunca lo haría de nuevo.

Desde casi el día uno en el planeta Tierra, Raven siempre estuvo preparada para desaparecer de cualquier vida que formara cuando llegara la necesidad de esconderse en algún otro lugar, preparando en secreto miles de posibles identidades falsas que de hecho eran muy reales si uno buscaba, algo que había sido posible gracias a algunos hechizos especiales. De hecho si alguien mirara en la identidad de Rachel Stevenson, encontrarían registros de años atrás de su existencia. Sólo otra persona promedio junto a las billones de este planeta… nada extraño sobre ella… nada especial… simplemente estaba allí.

Su magia era muy útil para esconderse o su apariencia, y conocía suficientes hechizos para hacerlo efectivamente. Su último recurso siempre fue transportarse a una dimensión diferente como lo intentó cuando trató de escapar de la profecía cuando por fin parecía inescapable mientras estaba en este planeta, pero ese plan por siempre estuvo cerrado para ella… el dejar este planeta como su hogar definitivo sin importar qué, realmente no podía estar molesta con ese prospecto. Después de todo le gustaba aquí.

A pesar de haber encontrado felicidad y amigos con los Titanes e incluso antes del encuentro final con su Padre, Raven nunca se detuvo de planear por adelantado, nunca creyendo en realidad que todo duraría y no tendría que irse a otro lugar en este planeta. Incluso llegó a pedirle a Cyborg que le hiciera un anillo holográfico para esconder su apariencia por completo, por miedo a que alguien fuera capaz de rastrear su presencia mágica y la encontrara de esa forma si la estaba usando para transformarse a sí misma.

Cyborg nunca cuestionó el por qué Raven quería el anillo, porque probablemente pensó que era por el mismo razonamiento que él mismo lo había disfrutado tanto. Era un tema sensible, y Cyborg realizó la tarea sin preguntar. Nunca supo la verdadera razón detrás de la petición de Raven, ni que la ayudaría a desaparecer. Por supuesto si Cyborg de hecho recordara que le hizo el anillo, sería fácil para cualquiera encontrarla, pero Raven se había asegurado de que nunca recordara. Aunque odiaba manipular los recuerdos de sus amigos de esa forma, había sido necesario. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil si simplemente hubiera una forma para borrarse por completo de todos sus recuerdos, pero no la había. Esconderse era todo lo que quedaba.

Al final, la inteligencia de Raven, naturaleza reservada y su general y necesaria paranoia le habían sido útiles… la ayudaron a desaparecer cuando el momento por fin llegó incluso meses después de derrotar al monstruo demoniaco por el que había hecho tales preparaciones necesarias. Es gracioso como las cosas funcionaban… el destino y su retorcido y enfermizo sentido del humor.

Trigon se había ido, Slade se había ido y Robin había sido salvado, pero aún así no podría ser un final feliz para Raven. Aún cuando rompió la maldición que tenía Robin, él estaba muerto y ella lo trajo de regreso de la única forma que pudo… a través de la oscura y prohibida magia similar a la que Slade usó para controlar a Robin… lo que Trigon usó para levantar a Slade de una tumba volcánica. No eran poderes con los que debías meterte pero no tuvo otra opción.

El cuerpo de Robin estaba muerto, y su alma gravemente dañada por la separación forzada entre su alma y la energía maldita. Su alma estaba muriendo y necesitaba un ancla viva para traerla de regreso, y Raven usó su propio cuerpo y alma para hacerlo, forjó su propia magia y alma en la cadena que uniría su alma con la suya por siempre así podría respirar una vez más. Todo en realidad parecía muy simple, aunque ella sabía, nada era simple con magia oscura y caótica.

Al usar sus poderes para unir su alma y la de Robin, inevitablemente se llevó sus poderes de forma permanente, dejándola sin ningún tipo de magia verdadera. Los poderes de su 'soul self' que se habían convertido en una segunda naturaleza para ella, que había dado por sentado por tanto tiempo, se habían ido por completo.

En un tiempo pasado, Raven no habría estado tan angustiada de ser… bueno, más normal, pero ahora que estaba indefensa, no podía estar de igual forma junto a los otros Titanes. Era débil, vulnerable, al igual que cualquier otra persona, careciendo de lo que la hacía fuerte y la protegió por toda su vida. Ahora estaba en peligro como cualquier otro ser humano en este planeta, incluso en mucho más peligro si alguno de sus enemigos se enteraba de que era en verdad Raven sin poder. Esto era un problema terrible para ella… era la verdadera razón por la que se fue.

Al unir la agonizante alma de Robin con la suya, a Robin le fue dado una nueva chispa de vida alimentada por su propia energía. Sin embargo la conexión que había regresado a Robin del abismo sólo sería hasta la muerte… su muerte. Si ella moría, entonces Robin también moriría… ese era el precio final que debía pagar por traerlo de regreso. Su vida estaba por siempre atada a la de ella… se extinguiría al segundo en que su propia vida acabara.

Sabiendo esto, Raven hizo lo que necesitaba hacer. Si se quedaba con los Titanes como estaba, siempre estaría en peligro, siempre sería una carga, siempre sería una amenaza para el bienestar de Robin. Si algo le pasara a ella, le pasaría a él, y no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Lo amaba demasiado para ser la debilidad y descuido que le costara su vida… había sido ella quien le costó su libertad y su vida en primer lugar. Este era el precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar aún cuando cada segundo de su cada día traía tanta miseria y tristeza.

Si proteger a Robin significaba vivir como un normal y sin poderes ser humano, trabajar en un empleo regular en una pequeña librería, vivir en una pequeña ciudad en un pequeño apartamento, y por siempre estar separada de aquellos que amaba, entonces eso sería lo que haría. Robin ya no sufriría porque ella era débil. Era todo lo que podía hacer por él... amar a alguien con cada fibra de tu ser simplemente no era suficiente para protegerle en este mundo… nunca era suficiente.

Raven cerró los ojos por unos segundos, deseando que por lo menos aún pudiera sentir la persistente conexión con Robin que siempre le dio esperanza cuando buscaban por él. Sin embargo, se había ido por siempre, la nueva conexión no funcionaba igual que la que una vez creó para expresarle sus sentimientos a Robin… una vida que Raven sentía como si hubiera sido hace tiempo, y en verdad realmente se sentía como una vida perdida.

No había reacciones emocionales o mentales con este vínculo, sólo un vacío y frío sentimiento que siempre parecía estar burlándose de ella con su soledad y dolor. De nuevo estaba totalmente sola, así como lo estuvo la primera vez que llegó a esta dimensión y este planeta… completa y totalmente sola. Raven apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, forzando a que todo regresara adentro a donde pertenecía, reprimiéndose mentalmente por ser tan egoísta en querer regresar a casa. No se le permitía eso… ya no más.

* * *

Rachel, la silenciosa y calmada trabajadora de librería en silencio y con calma se contuvo de estrangular a la persona de pie frente a ella. ¿Por qué las personas más indecisas con cientos de preguntas sólo venían a comparar cosas 5 minutos antes de cerrar? ¡Y además en la noche de Halloween! Aparentemente había alguien más en esta ciudad con nada más que hacer esta noche además de Rachel.

Ya habían pasado veinte minutos después de la hora en que se supone se iría a casa y esta mujer aún hacía pregunta tras pregunta. El lado amable, la mujer por lo menos compraba un montón de cosas, pero Rachel sólo quería ir a casa y dormir. Había estado deprimida desde que llegó a trabajar y simplemente quería irse. Parecía que esta venta infernal casi terminaba, pero Rachel escuchó el tintineo de la puerta otra vez, viendo a una alta figura entrar, y maldijo fuerte en su cabeza por no tener tiempo de colocar el letrero de 'cerrado'.

"Así que creo que eso será todo lo que quiero. ¿Podría por favor decirme cuánto es?"

"Por supuesto. Por aquí." Rachel guió a la mujer hacia la caja registradora y rápida y educadamente sacó a la mujer de la tienda. Esto sólo dejaba a una persona en el lugar, Rachel gruñó para sí mientras se acercaba al hombre.

Se aproximó tentativamente, sintiendo un poco de aprehensión a la gran figura en la esquina de la tienda. Sin su poder, Raven en realidad era un poco más pequeña que la joven promedio, aunque por lo menos tenía un poco de entrenamiento marcial para defenderse… gracias a Robin. Aún así, cada noche que cerraba sola siempre sentía un poco de miedo cuando hombres aparecían tarde aún cuando eran más para coquetear que una amenaza, y era muy común considerando que había cerca un campus universitario. Era de esperarse, deseando que su apariencia no fuera tan atractiva para las masas del idiota género masculino, pero así es como probablemente luciría si fuera completamente humana… en realidad no podía evitarse.

Este tipo, aunque frente a ella tenía casi dos metros de alto y sus músculos eran muy evidentes a través de su camina negra ajustada, haciéndolo atractivo, pero aún así imponente para la más pequeña Raven. Se detuvo por un segundo, forzando a su cansada mente a usar su empatía sólo un poco para sentir algo de este sujeto, sin encontrar nada obviamente amenazador de la pequeña visión de su aura que logró obtener, lo cual la relajó un poco.

"Disculpe señor, pero en realidad cerramos hace veinte minutos. Abriremos mañana a las nueve de la mañana, así que si no le importa…" La forzada cortesía de Raven fue interrumpida por la voz profunda del joven.

"Nunca pensé que te escucharía llamar a alguien señor Raven. No parece correcto… tan artificial como los ojos azules en tu rostro."

Todo el cuerpo de Raven se tensó, cada músculo contrayéndose en un instante, aunque la voz se había vuelto más profunda, aún era muy familiar como para olvidarla, diciendo el nombre que también debería haber sido olvidado.

El hombre alto y de cabello negro no se movió, sólo seguía ojeando casualmente un libro que tenía en sus manos como si no le interesara lo que había allí, sólo necesitaba hacer algo con sus manos por el momento. Raven sin embargo, lentamente estaba recuperando sus funciones motoras, alejándose de él unos cuantos pasos, mirando alrededor del cuarto por algún medio de escape, pero sabía que era inútil. Ahora era sólo una joven débil, y éste… éste era él.

"Entonces imagino que no regresarás fácilmente conmigo ¿verdad?" La suave y profunda voz estaba temblando ligeramente, con un pequeño tinte de estar molesta, pero mayormente era calmada y un poco tranquilizante para Raven el escuchar esa voz otra vez. Todo lo que Raven pudo hacer fue menear su cabeza en negación, incapaz de encontrar las palabras que fácilmente explicarían todo.

La alta figura movió su cabeza ligeramente, lentes oscuros bloqueaban a cualquiera de ver los ojos debajo, aunque Raven estaba más enfocada en la sonrisa gentil en su rostro increíblemente apuesto… un rostro un poco más maduro, pero aún así fácilmente era él.

"¿Entonces te gustaría tomar una taza de café conmigo?"

"Sabes que odio el café." La simple oración salió de la boca de Raven con rapidez, sorprendiéndose de que pudiera decir algo coherente en este momento.

"Lo sé… sólo pensé que por lo menos ya no querías estar en el trabajo, así que un cambio de escenario podría ser lo mejor para una conversación terriblemente necesaria."

Raven asintió en silencio, aunque en realidad todo lo que quería hacer era huir. Él la había encontrado a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos. La falsedad que su magia había creado debería durar por lo menos por unos años más, mantendría su identidad falsa segura de ojos curiosos lo suficiente para que cualquiera simplemente se rindiera en la búsqueda… olvidándose de ella por completo.

Sin embargo, parecía que había subestimado al protegido de Batman. La había encontrado más rápido de lo que ella siquiera había imaginado, y para ser honesta sabía que un año no era tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse a estar sola otra vez. No había planeado verlo cara a cara de nuevo… ahora no podía lidiar el enfrentarlo… esto era malo, por lo menos eso sabía. Debió simplemente irse al otro lado del mundo. Maldita sea por acostumbrarse demasiado al lenguaje y costumbres de este país.

"Sólo… sólo necesito… tengo que…" Las inciertas palabras de Raven se acompañaron de unos pasos lejos de él, volteando en un intento por alejarse que no la llevó a ningún lado. Sus movimientos fueron detenidos con un fuerte, pero increíblemente gentil agarre alrededor de su muñeca, y el gentil susurro de su nombre que sólo podía ser dicho así por él.

Raven no resistió cuando fue jalada en su fuerte abrazo, sus brazos alrededor de ella con fuerza, aunque los suyos permanecían inmóviles en shock y también con miedo de que si lo tocaba nunca sería capaz de detenerse. Él dijo su nombre de nuevo, tranquila y amablemente, y encontró que su cuerpo se relajaba en el tono de su voz familiar, la horrible soledad se alejaba rápidamente… su voluntad de alejarlo y correr rompiéndose fácilmente.

Raven aún no podía resistir cuando él levantó su cabeza para que lo mirara con sus falsos ojos azules que aún así encontraban una forma de ser bastante expresivos. Hubo un momento en donde el tiempo parecía detenerse, el cual terminó cuando la alta figura descendió para capturar sus labios en lo que comenzó como un beso gentil, y cualquier resistencia que tenía Raven rápidamente se fue cuando el suave beso se convirtió en uno de los más apasionados que cualquiera de los dos hubiera tenido, uno lleno con anhelo y necesidad que sólo podía ser encontrado entre dos amantes que estuvieron separados por mucho tiempo aunque en verdad ellos nunca habían sido amantes.

Por el tiempo en que los mejores sentidos de Raven por fin regresaron, encontró que sus piernas envolvían la cintura del joven, lo cual era una hazaña considerando la larga falda negra que estaba usando y su espalda presionando contra una estantería llena de libros, el único sonido en la tienda era la respiración entrecortada de ambos.

"Raven…" De nuevo su nombre salió de sus labios, sólo que esta vez el oírlo causó que el cuerpo de Raven se estremeciera en placer ante el deseo que estaba allí. Sin embargo, la fuerza interior de Raven luchó por control y por fin ganó, sabiendo que esto simplemente no podía permitir que continuara.

"Tenemos… tenemos que detener esto. No está bien… sólo hará que todo sea mucho más difícil. Creo que querías hablar, así que pienso que deberíamos hacer eso. Por favor…" Él no se movió por unos segundos, la silenciosa petición de Raven hizo que sus emociones se calmaran, permitiendo que recuperara su compostura mientras los pies de Raven gentilmente regresaban al suelo.

"¿Qué tal si damos un paseo? ¿Crees que está bien?" La voz de Robin ahora había regresado a un tono calmado mientras se enderezaba, esperando una respuesta de la aún un poco inestable y desordenada Raven.

"Supongo que estará bien. Sólo déjame terminar con algunas cosas. Después de todo aún tengo trabajo que hacer."

Robin asintió mientras Raven se alejaba para terminar con su rutina de cierre así la tienda estaría lista para la mañana. Con cada movimiento, contemplaba simplemente salir corriendo por la puerta tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieran, sabiendo que no estaba lista para hablar con él acerca de todo… no estaba segura si él estaba listo para enfrentar la verdad que tendría que decirle.

Sin embargo, pensamientos de siquiera intentar escapar acabaron cuando Robin escogió el lugar para esperar justo al lado de la puerta, casualmente apoyándose contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Aunque pareciera que no estaba prestando atención, Raven podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella con cada movimiento, y Raven sólo podía preguntarse en qué estaba pensando.

La posición de Robin también le daba a Raven la oportunidad de estudiarlo, le permitía asimilar en verdad cuánto había cambiado. Su estirón por fin había llegado, su cuerpo era el de un hombre, en vez de un adolescente aún en desarrollo. Si antes le era atractivo, ahora le parecía absolutamente apuesto. Sin embargo, los ojos de Raven, sin importar cuánto disfrutaran el resto de él, siempre volvían a los lentes oscuros que efectivamente escondían sus ojos… ojos inhumanos. Esos ojos eran su culpa, y sólo otro recordatorio de por qué debía permanecer lejos de él.

Con un golpe a la caja registradora, Raven había acabado y lentamente volteaba hacia Robin quien sólo asintió levemente mientras se movía hacia la puerta, abriéndola para ella, esperando que también saliera. Robin fácilmente notó la ligera duda temerosa en su movimiento, causando que frunciera el ceño un poco, preguntándose si en realidad lo veía como una amenaza… quizás lo era.

"No voy a lastimarte Raven."

"Lo sé... soy yo quien te lastimará." La expresión de Robin desapareció mientras Raven cerraba la puerta de la librería, los dos afuera en una agradable noche de Octubre, sólo la brisa más gentil presente.

"¿Entonces a dónde vamos Rachel?" Raven no miró a Robin, notando el tono de su voz cuando dijo su nuevo nombre, que mostraba cuánto odiaba decirlo. Raven no comentó en ese asunto, sólo empezó a moverse.

"Realmente no importa. Quizás hacia el parque. No debería haber mucha gente allí."

Robin permaneció congelado en el lugar por unos segundos, observando a la joven que exactamente no reconocía por el momento, caminando para alejarse, antes de avanzar rápidamente para alcanzarla. El cabello, los ojos, la piel, eran todos diferentes. Las ropas… una larga falda negra y un top morado no eran lo que acostumbraba a ver en ella. Sin embargo, la forma en que se movía, la gracia pura en cada uno de sus movimientos… era Raven sin importar cuánto intentara esconderlo… ni siquiera entendía por qué intentaba esconderlo. Tenía que haber una explicación… una explicación que inevitablemente le permitiría ir a casa. Tenía que haberla…

Los dos caminaron en silencio por la calle, Robin caminando medio paso atrás de Raven todo el tiempo, permitiéndole indicar la dirección, moviéndose a la perfección a través de los grupos de personas en disfraces que encontraban ocasionalmente, aunque nadie se daría cuenta que de hecho las dos personas sin disfraces eran en verdad las más veladas en este momento. Fue Raven quien por fin rompió el silencio.

"¿Cómo están todos?" Robin respondió en un tranquilo tono casual, cualquiera que viera a los dos pensaría que es una conversación acerca del clima o una película, no de lo que en realidad estaban hablando.

"Bien… tuve que pasar el mes pasado en la Torre ayudándolos con un incidente con el Hermano Sangre. Se ha vuelto más fácil con los Titanes Este aún quedándose con nosotros, pero aún así, hubo varios momentos en que casi no la contamos… casi perdemos a Speedy, pero ganamos al final. Todo el asunto en verdad me puso de nuevo en mi búsqueda… en realidad no fue fácil para mí."

Robin comenzó a divagar en un tono extraño y lleno de arrepentimiento el cual Raven notó con facilidad, sintiendo el deseo de consolarlo, pero se resistió. Robin rápidamente pasó a otra cosa, lo que aún le inquietaba por el momento.

"Sabes, no fuiste fácil de encontrar Raven. Tuve que pedir que me devolvieran cientos de favores… también Batman. De hecho hubieron personas buscándote en otros planetas, pero claro aún estabas en la Tierra. Realmente es increíble que pudieras desaparecer por tanto tiempo Raven."

"Ahora ES Rachel. Raven se fue." Robin abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en vez de eso decidió permanecer en silencio por el momento, el tono de Raven lo detuvo, esperando que dijera algo más.

"Debiste quedarte en la torre. Esperaba que por fin te hubieras dado por vencido de buscarme."

"Oh… entonces supongo que nos has estado vigilando."

"No es difícil. Simplemente sigo las noticias que siempre parecen interesadas en por qué Robin de los Titanes parece desaparecer a veces por un mes aunque no aparece en Gotham. Oh por cierto, buena excusa al decirle a la media que tuve que regresar a casa. Funciona perfectamente porque de todas formas nadie en realidad sabe de dónde soy."

Robin se rascó la nuca con una ligera sonrisa.

"¿Creerías que fue idea de Chico Bestia?"

"No." Ese fue el fin de la plática.

De nuevo los dos caminaron en silencio, Robin quería que ella iniciara la conversación, sin querer confrontar directamente a Raven con las millones de preguntas que tenía para ella, sin querer presionarla, luchando duramente contra sus propias violentas emociones y sólo sujetarla y nunca dejarla ir hasta que regresara a la torre. Ahora estaban claramente en el parque que Raven había mencionado, y Robin vio cuando ella se detuvo, sentándose tranquilamente en una banca. Robin eventualmente se sentó a su lado, y de nuevo el silencio se convirtió en la única conversación.

"Sabes que estoy esperando a que digas algo." Robin escondió su ligera sorpresa ante el repentino hablar de Raven, observando a la joven de cabello negro quien simplemente seguía mirando hacia delante, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

"Sí, e imagino que ya sabes lo que quiero saber, entonces que tal si sólo me lo explicas." El cuerpo de Raven se puso rígido, sus pequeñas manos se empuñaron mientras volteaba hacía Robin.

"¿Por qué tenías que venir aquí? ¿Por qué no podías sólo dejarme sola? Todo esto ya era muy difícil… ¿por qué tenías que aparecer y dificultarlo aún más? Por qué..." Robin instintivamente buscó por la mano de Raven con la suya, aunque el primer indicio de contacto hizo que Raven la retirara como si la hubieran quemado.

"Por qué es lo que también quiero saber Raven… ¿por qué desapareciste? ¿Por qué me salvaste y te esforzaste tanto en desaparecer por completo?" Raven observó a Robin, una fría mirada en sus ojos falsos.

"Salvarte fue la razón por la que tuve que irme… pero… pero explicarla no cambiará nada. ¿No podías simplemente dejarme sola… regresar con los otros y sólo ser feliz?"

"¿Cómo esperas que sea feliz sin ti? Raven, todos te extrañan. Necesitas ir a casa."

"No es así de simple Robin. Nunca es tan simple… no para nosotros. No puedo regresar aunque en verdad lo quiera. No puedo arriesgarme a regresar a esa vida… simplemente no puedo correr el riesgo."

Robin estudió a la joven frente a él, queriendo sólo abrazarla de nuevo y nunca dejarla ir, pero sabía que Raven no quería ser tocada ahora mismo, su lenguaje corporal se lo decía. Estaba enojada y triste, desafiante y muy asustada… odiaba verla así… le recordaba mucho a la última vez que verdaderamente estuvo con ella… antes de la batalla final contra Trigon.

Robin no era estúpido, sabía que todo lo que quería Raven era alejarse de él lo más rápido posible, aunque no podía descubrir el porqué quería tanto esconderse de él… o para hacerlo por qué no sólo se teletransportaba… de repente Robin cayó en una importante realización.

"Ya no tienes ningún poder ¿no es así Raven?" Raven envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, lentamente asintiendo con la cabeza, luciendo muy pequeña ante la alta e imponente figura en la que se convirtió Robin.

"Es por mí ¿cierto? Perdiste tus poderes para salvarse. Lo siento Raven... lo siento mucho..." Raven alzó la cabeza, rabia obvia en sus ojos.

"Sólo cállate Robin. Esta fue mi elección… mi decisión. Nada de esto ha sido tu culpa. Fue mi culpa que tuvieras que servir a Slade en primer lugar, así que no estés ahí disculpándote. Esto es mi culpa… ¡todo es mi culpa!"

El cuerpo de Raven tembló ligeramente aunque no estaba frío, sus brazos envolviéndola con más fuerza, volteando la mirada como si buscara algo muy, muy lejos que sólo ella podía ver.

"La verdad es que fui yo quien te manipuló para que saltaras frente a la bala que te mató… fui yo. Ayudé a matarte Robin… así como ayudé a matar a Slade. Soy culpable… muy culpable. Por favor sólo déjame sola... déjame para sufrir lo que merezco. Sólo regresa a la torre, ve con nuestros amigos, ve con Starfire… ella te amará por siempre, te hará feliz. Sólo déjame… por favor."

Robin simplemente continuaba observando a Raven, quien luchaba con cada fibra de su ser para no quebrarse y llorar, su voz por fin entregándola, extraños sonidos de hipos saliendo de su boca.

"No quiero regresar sin ti Raven, y no quiero estar con Starfire. Quiero estar contigo Raven. Te a…"

"¡Sólo cállate!" Raven se abalanzó, golpeando débilmente a Robin en el pecho aunque ella retrocedía más de lo que él se movía.

"¡Yo te maté! ¡Maté a Slade! No me digas que puedes aceptar eso… no me digas que puedes perdonarme por hacer esas terribles cosas. No merezco regresar a la torre. No merezco ver a nadie otra vez, y ciertamente no merezco tener tu amor. Por favor… por favor vete... no puedo... simplemente no puedo…"

"Deja de intentar hacer que te odie Raven. No me manipulaste frente a esa bala… tú me salvaste, me sacaste de mi propia oscuridad y… y Rose me dijo sobre Slade. He llegado a términos con eso Raven porque sé que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo para salvarte a ti o a cualquier otro miembro de los Titanes porque ellos son mi familia. No te culparé por siempre por lo que hiciste. Estás intentando que te odie, pero no lo haré. Nada de lo que hagas podría hacerme sentir de esa manera hacia ti."

Robin estudió a Raven, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente, su mirada aún se rehusaba a encontrar la suya, y Robin sabía.

"Hay algo que no me estás diciendo Raven, y quiero saber qué es. ¿Qué es lo que en verdad estás escondiéndome?" Incluso la respiración de Raven se detuvo ante la revelación de Robin, intentando mirar aún más lejos de Robin de lo que ya lo hacía. Lentamente, sus hombros se encorvaron por completo, su cuerpo empezando a caer como si estuviera muy cansado… muy derrotado.

"Ya te lo dije, explicar todo no cambiará nada. Sólo ve a casa…"

"No me voy a ir Raven, y no serás capaz de esconderte de nuevo ahora que te he encontrado. Dime qué está pasando.

"Estoy indefensa Robin. Ahora no soy nada más que una persona ordinaria sin ningún dote sobrehumano que me permitiera luchar a su lado. Es increíble ser normal… simplemente ser yo… he soñado con eso desde que era una pequeña niña en Azarath, rogándole al universo que sólo me dejara ser como todos los demás… y ahora que sucedió… no puedo regresar al único lugar que he amado y aceptado. No puedo regresar porque… porque podrías morir por mi causa… es por eso que no puedo regresar."

"No lo entiendo Raven. ¿Por qué moriría por tu culpa?"

"Porque… en orden de traerte de regreso a la vida, tuve que unir nuestras vidas. Si yo fuera a morir, entonces tú también morirías Robin, y es muy peligroso para alguien como yo regresar a la torre. No puedo arriesgarme a que algo me pasara… no cortaré tu vida sólo por mí. Por lo menos mira el lado amable, aún soy medio demonio físicamente así que naturalmente viviré más que humanos normales. No tienes que preocuparte…"

Robin sintió que su cabeza estaba dando vueltas, rápidamente buscando la refutación perfecta que destruyera todas las dudas para regresarla a casa aunque todo parecía tener una falla.

"Raven aún puedes volver a la torre. Nosotros te protegeremos... puedo entrenarte para que te defiendas…"

"No Robin. No tengo las habilidades físicas naturales para ser entrenada como tú o Batman. También, puedes intentar protegerme, pero sabes tan bien como yo de que no hay garantía de que siempre tengas éxito. Digamos que logras protegerme, pero estaré forzada a vivir una vida de completa protección de los peligros que siguen a los Titanes todos los días… me convertiré en una prisionera en mi propio hogar. No quiero eso, y sé que no querrías eso para mí tampoco. No puedo regresar a ese tipo de vida. Confía en mí Robin, he pensado mucho en esto… he pensado en esto antes de hacerlo, e incluso he seguido pensando sobre todo durante el tiempo en que he vivido esta vida… este es mi destino, y lo he aceptado."

Silencio... completo silencio mientras Raven silenciosamente reafirmaba su destino con Robin quien sólo podía rogar con su mente para que le diera una solución que rompiera las objeciones de Raven para llevarla de regreso con los Titanes… de regreso con él. La necesitaba… necesitaba su amor para ayudarlo a controlar la oscuridad que aún seguía residiendo en su interior, el cual había sido alimentado forzosamente por Slade.

"Renunciaré a todo… renunciaré a ser Robin. Tú y yo, podemos estar juntos… simplemente vivir la vida normal que siempre quisiste." Robin sonrió esperanzado a Raven quien sólo tristemente negó con la cabeza.

"Dices eso, pero ambos sabemos que no es en serio. Te conozco Robin… sé que nunca, jamás renunciarás a luchar por la justicia ni a proteger al inocente. Nunca dejarás de ser Robin porque verdaderamente eres Robin… el defensor de todo lo que es maravilloso y hermoso en este defectuoso mundo. Una de las razones por la que te amo tanto es también una de las razones por la que nunca podremos estar juntos. No puedes renunciar a tu vida como un héroe Robin. Yo lo sé… tú lo sabes."

Robin abrió la boca para argumentar, pero se detuvo. Honestamente no estaba seguro si en este exacto momento podría argumentar con ella sobre esto. ¿Podría renunciar a ser Robin? Sé había jurado desde el día en que sus padres murieron que nunca renunciaría a luchar para proteger a aquellos que no podían defenderse a sí mismos, pero… pero si renunciar era la única manera de estar con Raven… no lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía es que la amaba y necesitaba mucho más de lo que aún le había admitido. Raven tomó el silencio ligeramente sorprendido de Robin como su señal para continuar.

"Ahora lo entiendes… entiendes por qué cambié mi identidad, escondí mi apariencia y desaparecí. Raven no puede permitirse el existir otra vez porque si lo hace, tú estarás en peligro. Raven debe irse por siempre… es la única forma."

Robin seguía observándola, su cuerpo de repente se puso más rígido de lo que estaba.

"Raven… honestamente… no… no creo que pueda hacer esto sin ti…" Raven sintió que su corazón se apretaba mientras observaba el calmado rostro de Robin desaparecer como si su máscara de repente hubiera sido arrancada. Ahora lucía en pánico y cansado con una completa inseguridad atada a sus facciones.

"Cada día… cada momento… puedo sentir la oscuridad en mi interior, usando sus garras para resurgir, luchando por tomar control de nuevo. Y… y cada vez que cierro los ojos, puedo verlo… ver a Slade, verme a mí mismo reviviendo los horrores de su aprendizaje una y otra vez."

El cuerpo de Robin ahora temblaba ligeramente junto con un estremecimiento cada vez mayor de su antigua voz fuerte y masculina. Por primera vez desde que enfrentó a Raven, era Robin quien lucía como el débil entre los dos. Robin colocó su temblante mano en su cabeza, apretando con fuerza. En su mente, él continuaba preguntándose si esto era así, que todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se formaron los Titanes había llevado a esto y nunca podría ser cambiado. Esto no podía ser… no podía.

"Lo único que ayuda a combatirlo era el saber que tú aún estabas allí afuera, que un día podría verte de nuevo y estar contigo, y todo sería como antes otra vez. Pienso en ti y todo se siente mejor. Pienso en tu rostro y puedo soñar en vez de estar plagado con horrendas pesadillas. No creo que pueda sanar verdaderamente sin ti Rae… y ahora me dices que no hay esperanza… no puedo Rae… no puedo…"

Robin pronto encontró el fino brazo de Raven a su alrededor, su cabeza descansando contra su hombro mientras lo apretaba con fuerza aún cuando su mente protestaba fuertemente contra las acciones de su corazón. Es sólo que no podía evitarlo. El cuerpo de Robin no dejó de temblar de inmediato aún si Raven podía sentirlo comenzar a relajarse lentamente aunque no regresó el abrazo.

"Lo siento Robin… en verdad lamento todo esto." Robin no dijo nada, sino que colocó sus manos en los hombros de Raven y la alejó un poco para poder verla, una mirada calmada en sus facciones a pesar de su angustia emocional.

"Ninguno de nosotros tiene permitido el seguir lamentándolo Raven ¿de acuerdo? Ninguno tiene que decir lo siento por lo que hemos hecho en nuestra búsqueda para salvar a aquellos que amamos de la oscuridad porque siempre hemos pensado en otros, no en nosotros mismos. ¿De acuerdo Raven?"

Robin sonrió de forma amable a Raven, viéndose completamente relajado a pesar de haber estado cerca de un colapso hace sólo unos momentos. Raven no respondió, sólo seguía mirando el rostro de quien había madurado enormemente en el poco tiempo que estuvieron separados, aunque su corazón y alma eran exactamente los mismos de cuando se enamoró de él por primera vez. Robin alzó la mano, gentilmente acariciando la mejilla de Raven con el toque de una pluma.

"¿De acuerdo Raven?"

"Lo intentaré… creo que es todo lo que cualquiera de nosotros puede hacer en este mundo."

"Pienso que tienes razón. Arrepentimiento y culpa… no es algo que se pueda dejar fácilmente, pero podemos intentarlo y no tenemos que cargarlos solos." Raven rápidamente movió la cabeza, alejando la vista con una mirada dolorosa en el rostro.

"Robin… sabes que no podemos estar juntos. Sabes que tengo razón… simplemente no puede funcionar." Robin observaba a Raven, dejando salir un profundo suspiro mientras le volteaba la cabeza hacia él.

"Probablemente tengas razón… pero supongo que realmente no lo sabremos a menos que lo intentemos ¿cierto?"

"Robin… no… no dejaré que algo te pase a causa de…" Robin colocó su dedo en los labios de Raven para silenciarla.

"Shhh Raven. Te lo dije, no tienes que cargar con todo esto por tu cuenta, y para ser honesto, en verdad estoy un poco confundido sobre lo que quiero decir ahora, pero por lo menos puedo preguntarte en este momento… bueno…"

Robin se enderezó, una sonrisa casi nerviosa en su rostro, sacándose los lentes, Raven perdió el aliento cuando enfrentó no algo horrible, sino esos dos ojos azules perfectos que nunca pensó que vería otra vez.

"Hola. Mi nombre es Richard Grayson, y me preguntaba si querías cenar conmigo mañana en la noche. Hay un agradable restaurante al otro lado de la ciudad que creo te gustará."

Raven pestañeó unas veces mientras miraba a Richard quien aún sonreía. Perdida en sus ojos, completamente insegura de cómo, algo que Richard se dio cuenta fácilmente.

"Un pequeño regalo de Cyborg." Dijo Robin mientras apuntaba a una cadena de platino alrededor de su cuello.

"Probablemente funciona igual que ese anillo en tu dedo para regresarme lo que perdí… visualmente por lo menos, pero ahora eso no es importante. Lo que es importante es que tomé una decisión. No te estoy pidiendo que pases el resto de tu vida viviendo sola simplemente para protegerme, y tampoco que regreses corriendo a la torre. Todo lo que estoy pidiéndote es que digas sí esta noche, y desde ahí, realmente no sé qué pasará. Quizás es un poco egoísta, pero en verdad no quiero tener que pensar en el futuro ahora mismo… sólo en esta noche y mañana. ¿Entonces qué te parece Rachel?"

Raven sentada en silencio por unos momentos, permitiéndose contemplar sus palabras, dándose cuenta de lo simple que sonaba, cuan fácil sería el decir que sí. Robin no estaba pidiendo por el mundo o que pusiera su vida en peligro o la suya. Simplemente pedía por mañana en la noche… sin preocuparse con cosas más grandes que dos personas normales sentadas en una banca en el parque al momento. Raven le dio a Robin una suave sonrisa mientras lo miraba.

"Estaría encantada de cenar contigo Richard, pero tengo que trabajar mañana en la noche."

Robin la observó impactado, aunque notó que la suave sonrisa se transformó en algo más travieso.

"Sin embargo, creo que puedo compensarte. Qué tal si vamos por esa taza de café que querías… allá en mi casa." Era el turno de Robin de pestañear unas veces a la joven frente a él antes de también sonreír.

"¿Pensé que no te gustaba el café?"

"No me gusta." Raven se inclinó hacia delante y depositó un gentil beso en los labios de Robin, lo que fue lo más perfecto que alguno de los dos sintió en mucho tiempo.

"¿Entonces estás listo para ir Richard?"

"Por supuesto, he estado listo por un rato creo."

Mientras Robin y Raven se alejaban, caminando tomados de la mano hacia un futuro desconocido en donde todo podría terminar mañana, o el día siguiente, o el siguiente. No había forma de saber en verdad, pero por un poco más ellos simplemente no dedicarían todo su tiempo en intentar proteger al otro, sino que simplemente se amarían, y quizás eso era verdaderamente toda la protección que alguno de los dos necesitaría.

El tiempo sólo marcha en una dirección y el destino puede intentar forjarte un camino, pero sin importar qué, la vida siempre se limitará a las propias elecciones… siempre y cuando tengas la fuerza de voluntad para escoger… para escoger lo que yace en tu corazón, y al final, no importa si la elección es en verdad correcta o equivocada… sólo que se hizo para que puedas averiguarlo.

* * *

Robin y Raven desaparecieron en la noche, y tan pronto como las dos aves se fueron, una joven de un ojo y cabello blanco apareció detrás de un árbol cercano, con una sonrisa un poco inquietante en el rostro.

"Oh parece que Rae-Rae va a tener algo con el Sr. Alto, oscuro y apuesto. Jeje… algo en un hombre que puede derrotarte en una lucha hace que quieras llevarlo a la cama. Suertuda Ravey, suertuda Ravey… quizás también juegue con él, pero estoy segura que no te gustaría para nada… jeje."

Rose estaba de pie en silencio en la noche, su sonrisa desapareciendo, una profunda y contemplativa mirada reemplazando a su usual y jovial rostro sonriente, un pesado sentimiento en el aire a su alrededor.

"Los veré pronto Titanes… ¿o son mis amigos? Lo averiguaré algún día... eso lo sé. El futuro llegará muy pronto, siempre lo hace, y todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar a sobrevivirlo."

Rose regresó en silencio hacia las sombras, desapareciendo en la noche, y el mundo simplemente siguió avanzando.

**FIN**

* * *

**Y ahí lo tienen, hasta ahora la historia más larga que he traducido, muchas gracias a todos los que me tuvieron la paciencia suficiente como para no adelanterse con la original XD y gracias también a quienes leyeron mi traducción y en especial a aquellos que me enviaron un review ;D Ahora sólo me queda terminar con la traducción de El Precio de la Lealtad, que aunque quizás no la lea nadie voy a terminarla.  
**

**Así que nos veremos en la siguiente traducción.  
**

**K.o.N  
**


End file.
